


In The Lion's Heart

by Tarasyl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Romantic Tension, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, The Fade, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Sex, Violence, multiple romances, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 227,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasyl/pseuds/Tarasyl
Summary: In this fanfic I try to tell you about the story of Emily- orphaned back in the old world, thrust into this new world. She has no notion of Dragon Age, nor will she ever.She arrived in Thedas at the age of eighteen, shortly after being thrown out of the orphanage where she grew up in. Taken in by kind strangers, the elderly couple takes care of her, teaches her all she needs to know, eventually even learning the basics of sword fighting. When questioned about her strange accent, she always tells everyone the same; that she is from uncharted places.She has always been a hardened girl, not easily trusting strangers and finds that whenever she does let people in- trouble follows. In this story, she learns who she is, what she wants and doesn't want in life, and stumbles through her years in Thedas as she goes. Questioning her own beliefs often and eventually opening up to the people who keep coming back into her life.She doesn't want to be loved, be cared for, in fear of hurting the people closest to her. Being her friend is fine, however, no more than that. It becomes too real, too fast. There has always only been one person who she'd make an exception for, and he's now out of her reach.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Fenris/Female Hawke, Original Female Character(s)/Anders, Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> I try to explain Emily's tale as best I could, starting during the events of Origins, into the timeline of Dragon Age 2(as best as I can), eventually leading up to Inquisition and hoping for a happy ending for dear Emily. Along the way, she will have several sexual relations with men. Some original characters and some I make up as I go. After meeting with the nervous recruit back at the Circle Tower in Ferelden, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, she can be happy with just the one man. Her hopes and dreams are soon crushed, however and it doesn't work out. Both Emily and the recruit are still young, and as the story goes on, they both get older, hopefully wiser. 
> 
> There will be moments in the story where I skip over a massive amount of time that went by. Emily is also never the main character of the Dragon Age storyline. She is not the Warden, nor the Champion and not even the Inquisitor. However, she is known to have played her own small part during the Blight. Becoming more involved with politics and Thedas' problems while residing in Kirkwall and eventually being a full blown member of the Inner Circle of the Inquisition. She makes her own fortune whenever she can and tries not to rely too heavily on others. Be it for coin or influence and power. If one could describe Emily's nature in three words, they would be; complicated, free-spirited and very very stubborn.
> 
> I hope to convey how much she grows as a person along the way and how she changes her own beliefs and viewpoints on life and her choices in it. When the story begins, she is already twenty one years of age. Having lived in Thedas for three years already. By the end of the story, she will be thirty two. As it takes 14 years, starting at Origins to the events of Trespasser. I write the story as I go, and cannot guarantee frequent updates. I'm just throwing it out there for now. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy Emily's tale.
> 
> (Might also change the summary and everything in the notes at a later date)

>   
>    
>    
>  Emily is her name, though nobody in these lands know it. She doesn't stay long enough for people to care about it. If she does linger in one place for too long, the people give her nicknames. She is alright with that. 'Stranger, wanderer, scavenger, the mercenary', whatever the people come up with. Lost in thought she finishes her meal. How long ago has it been? She must've been twenty by now, if not twenty one. Truly, time seems to work different here in Thedas. It must've been three years then. She thinks to herself, finally making up her mind about it.

She sits at an empty table, all the way in the darkest corner of the tavern, counting the coins from today's job quietly. Her tankard of ale before her, an empty plate which was filled earlier with deliciously grilled meat. She was stuffed from the hearty meal they served her, and more than happy to end this dreadfully long and tiring day on a good note; another job well done. She grinned softly, proudly straightening her back as she shifted in her chair. Knowing full well nobody could see it in this dim light. Besides, everyone else within the tavern wasn't paying her any mind. They were drinking and singing along with the bard. Drunken songs, slurring their words before bringing yet another tankard up to their lips. It's true, she had been drinking as well, but she never got so drunk she couldn't enunciate her words properly. Unlike these poor sods drinking themselves into a stupor. She couldn't tell if they did it out of happiness, or out of sorrow, or regret. She always thought the people in these little villages drank to forget their worries and their troubles. Life here in Thedas wasn't easy, after all. She knew all about _that_.

Years ago, three years rather, she somehow, miraculously ended up in a different world. A new world. One day she was out living her life back at her own world, the next, she was thrown into this one. Unsafe from the very moment she opened up her eyes, waking up in a field full of pretty flowers. At first Emily thought she may have been drugged. How else would she wake up in this place, entirely unknown to her? She couldn't remember the night before. She was eightteen, she didn't remember drinking the night before, so being drugged seemed like the only plausible option. But she never really went out either, not alone at least. She had occasionally made acquaintances, which she partied with, but she never resorted to drugs before. She didn't have family. She was raised in an orphanage back at the old world. Didn't know her real parents. It was her life long dream to seek them out, perhaps they gave her away because they couldn't take care of her?

However, any dream that she may have had back in the old world, died when she got here. For one entire year she was trying to understand _how_. How did she end up in a completely different world. How was she going to get back to her old world? How was she going to explain it to others, or how was she going to learn to survive in this new world? So many questions, so much uncertainty. She had help getting her bearings in this strange place, but she never mentioned where she really came from. When a year had gone by, she had given up all hope to return home. If it were ever going to happen, it was probably going to be just as random as getting here in the first place. She resigned herself to just 'give up' and focus on the here and now. After all, she knew more about this world than she did about her own by then. She did always try to figure out how these people lived in a world without technology to contact one another and proper plumbing- but told herself that back home, she didn't have much either. She was just as alone and dirty there as she had been here. As a woman, here in Thedas, you _had_ to have some sort of backing. Either a family backing you, a husband or suitor, perhaps a generous paramour, or lastly, a deadly weapon to protect yourself with.

Since Emily didn't have the first two options, she eventually chose the latter. It wasn't easy. What with her mentor letting her stumble and fall more often than not. But she forced herself to learn. After all, what else was she going to be doing with her time here? She didn't exactly picture herself living off the land or becoming a servant somewhere. In the first year, she learned the basics, the most important things. In the second year, she became even more familiar with a sword and shield. So much so, that she took on bigger jobs for farmers and families, needing help. From monsters and men. Her first real sword, one that she _actually owned_ , rather than it being a gift from her old mentor, she got after earning enough coin from her first job. Her old sword wasn't bad, but it wasn't her own. It did the job but it wasn't meant for her weight and arm length. The one she bought with her own coin was one she handpicked and tested out. Then her shield came shortly thereafter. Finally, her two trusty throwing daggers on either side of her hip. She was armed to the teeth. Yet, she was by no means a professional. She learned, after two years of actually fighting and fending for her own life, that the skill of sword fighting takes years of practice. In no way shape or form will you be able to be the best swordsman- or woman, out there, in only a few months. She never presented herself to be the best at what she did either. Oh no. In fact, she still made mistakes now. She never came out of a job fully unscathed before. Always taking some damage, always having to dress her own wounds after a nasty fight. _"Nobody is a perfect warrior."_ However, tonight... Was a victory for Emily. A new milestone, if you will. For the first time in two years of fighting and doing this kind of work, she felt _proud_. Not one scratch on her armor. Not one dent in it either. Not one drop of blood from her own body. She was sore, of course, that is inevitable. But she felt like _finally_ , she had gotten the hang of this life for once. At least somewhat. And the coin never hurts either.

She finished her tankard of ale and smacked her lips together, putting the coinpurse back to it's safe location: between her breasts. Where she knew no one would dare to touch her. Not armed the way she was. She pulled out the map from her backpack and unfolded it before her on the table, lazily tracing the route she had taken to get to this little hamlet with her finger. She squinted slightly trying to figure out where to go to next. She had stayed at this place for well over a week by now, people had started to gawke and point fingers at her as she passed them by. This was not a good sign. It meant she had to move on yet again, and be forgotten. Be erased from their minds and be alone, again. A little tap on her shoulder made her jump in her own skin, as she swiftly turned her head around to look at whoever did it.

"I apologize, miss. I was wondering if you needed another round." the barmaid gestured over to her, now empty, tankard and looked slightly scared. Scared of her? She hasn't said much at all tonight. Perhaps that's what's gotten the barmaid so nervous.

"No thank you, I will be retiring for the night. You do have rooms here, right?" Emily's tone of voice sounded harsher than she had intended it to be. Because the barmaid immediately looked away from Emily's piercing gaze and nodded her head yes. Emily sighed, shaking her head. "Very well. I'll take one, please."

"Certainly, miss. I'll show you to your room."

* * *

When the poor girl left Emily alone, she finally had a moment to relax. There were no longer any eyes on her at all. Being alone in the room, she plopped down onto the bed and slowly started to take off her boots. Unclasping them, then unlacing them and finally kicking them off her feet. She gingerly rubbed said feet while peeking over to her nightstand. Where she had placed the map earlier. "Where to..." She sighs again. The closest place to this little hamlet was one she never wanted to go to at all. Being in Thedas, she's heard nothing but bad things about this 'cursed' place. And after seeing that magic is all too real here, many a time before, she dreaded having to actually go _through_ that place. "The Korcari wilds.." she hummed lowly after staring too long at the spot on her map. "Could go around it..." She mumbled to herself softly. Then she clicked her tongue and shook her head in annoyance. "Ugh, what are you saying, Em? That would take another week if not two weeks. Place is massive."

In truth, she didn't quite know how long it actually _would_ take to go around the Korcari Wilds. She never ventured this way before. But eventually, one has seen all there is to see on one side of the map. She had to go through it sometime. Now would probably be the best time to do it, too. Seeing as how she finally felt like she was up to par with whatever lies in that forest. Going around it, may take too long. Her coin would run out and it seemed like there were no places laying around the Korcari Wilds where she could rest at, or earn coin, much less spend it. Traveling through it, should only take a few hours, a day at most. And right on the other side of the wilds, lay Redcliffe village. Not to mention she could very easily take the Imperial Highway and end up in another little hamlet. Then there's the Bannorn, which holds loads of farms where she could earn extra coin as well. She groaned softly and laid her head down onto the pillow, still staring at her nightstand. It seemed like she had no other choice. There was so much more on the other side of the Korcari Wilds. She'd _have_ to face her fear. But, she would also need a lot of convincing on her end to actually go through with it. Talk some courage into herself. But, perhaps, she told herself; that was a discussion for another day.

She yawned loudly and completely unladylike, opening her mouth wide without covering it with her hand and rubbed her tired eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a well deserved slumber after all the hard work she's gone through today.

The next morning came way too soon for Emily, she heard a ruckus coming from downstairs and remembered the tavern she was staying at. People were up and about early in Thedas. Especially if you rent a room in the only tavern of the entire hamlet. She stretched her arms up above her body. Glancing down she noticed half of the blanket she was originally sleeping _under_ , was now hanging off the side of the bed. It's a good thing she never really enjoyed sleeping in her birthday suit, because here in this world, no matter how warm the weather gets, you wear at least some article of clothing to bed. As she finished stretching she groaned and turned her head to the right side, towards the nightstand yet again.

"Hm. Still need a lot of convincing.." she murmured quietly and sleepily to herself. Though she knew she had to make a decision soon. Finally she sat up in her bed and peered outside the window opposite of her bed; it was getting light out. She put back on her boots and proceeded to put on the rest of her armor. Her leather and steel breastplate and breeches, running her hand through her hair slightly to somewhat untangle it. If there's one major thing she's learned about personal hygiene here, it's that nobody _really_ cares. Sure, if there's a special occasion then you'd have to look at least slightly presentable. Let's say you're invited to dine with the Empress, or have an audience with a Teyrn. She snorted loudly, amusing herself with that idle fantasy. She would likely never end up in a situation like that. After all; she was no more than a sellsword, a lone warrior to some who didn't know better. Nobody expected her to look her best, and Emily was entirely okay with that. It made sure she didn't stand out in the crowds too much.

After she had packed all of her belongings she slowly made her way down the steps of the tavern and saw a couple of people already sitting at the tables, being served their breakfast gruel and tea. She had some time. She could afford to have breakfast. As she made her way over towards the table in the corner, the one she sat at last night, she realized to her dismay that somebody else was already using it. An elderly man with a white beard and glasses on the tip of his nose, sitting down and reading a book whilst taking a bite of his breakfast. When he spotted Emily getting closer, he nodded politely at her and mumbled a quiet but genuine: "Mornin'."

She dipped her head in response to his greeting and turned around and took a seat at the bar itself. The barmaid from the other night wasn't in this morning, instead a more mature looking woman with a dirty apron in front of her woolen dress was eyeing Emily warily. "Haven't seen you around here before." She wiped her hands on said dirty apron and extended out her hand for Emily to shake. Emily merely glared at the outstretched hand for a moment and decided to say nothing. The woman made an audible 'hmpf' sound and put her hands into her sides. "One of them quiet types, eh? We get loads of the likes of you here. No matter. I take it you slept well?" Emily merely nodded in response. "Here for some gruel to get your day going?"

"Please."

The lady behind the bar seemed surprised to get any audible reply from Emily at all it seemed, as her eyebrows rose up. "Well then, I'll get right on it." With that, she turned around and went towards the kitchen area, leaving Emily entirely to herself again.

It wasn't that Emily was anti-social and didn't _want_ to talk to others. It was moreso that she felt like it wouldn't be wise to get friendly with anyone. Not after what happened with Gideon and Susanna. She even tried to avoid smalltalk altogether. Yes, she had adjusted to life in Thedas, more or less, but she would still return back to her old world if she'd ever get the chance to do so. She just didn't wait for that to happen any longer and kept herself occupied as best as possible in the meanwhile. Becoming friends with people or even friendly with someone, would give her more reason to stay here. She knew herself. If she'd get attached to someone, it would tear her apart having to say goodbye to someone or leaving them without a goodbye. Or finding out later that they did not survive their encounter with Emily. Not everyone was friendly here, true. But the people she had ran into before, and conversated with, were very nice to her. Too nice, she thought. Her not wanting to become even remotely attached to someone, was also the one main reason why she never actively looked for a partner. There were plenty of handsome men in Thedas. Even the simple 'peasants' were okay looking. She noticed that most women here were very materialistic. Only wanting to settle down with a man coming from a good and rich family. Because it would elevate them in society, in class. And that's all that seemed to matter to women here. She had yet to run into a woman who just cared about who the man was and how well he treated her. But even the good guys here, she'd try to avoid. No time for any of that, she told herself time and time again. In and out real quick and goodbye, that's the way she liked it when she had an itch for sex.

"Miss?" Emily turned around and saw a young looking man right next to an elderly woman. She recognized both.

"That's her, it is." The elderly woman smiled warmly at Emily, she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Jovana?" The woman behind the counter of the bar had returned and seemed shocked to see the older lady up and about. "Maker, it's good to see you again! I haven't seen you in weeks."

Jovana, the elderly woman Emily had helped out a day ago, smiled at the lady behind the bar. "Velma. It's good to see you too. I just came by to thank this young lady right here." Jovana turned her attention back onto Emily then and handed over another pouch of, what Emily could only assume was more gold. "You just took the money you were owed from my grandson yesterday, but I wanted to give you some extra coin since you also got rid of the bandits near the main road."

Velma looked at Emily and then back at Jovana again, curious about what they were speaking of.

"Though I greatly appreciate it, I cannot accept it, m'am." Emily declined politely. People here in Thedas didn't have much already, especially not in these parts. And this lady is elderly. She wouldn't feel right taking extra coin, ontop of what she already received from the family.

"Oh, pish posh. You will accept it, dearie and I won't have it any other way. Getting rid of those bandits near the main road has made it so my grandson and I can visit the village again. My only request for you, was to get rid of the wolves. But Erik told me you also got rid of those brigands. You didn't _have_ to do it, yet you did." Jovana pushed the coinpouch into Emily's hands and patted her hand gently.

"Maker smile upon you, miss." The grandson, Erik, smiled at her.

It was true, she did run into some bandits the other day while getting rid of the wolves plaguing the poor family and their crops. She did not know, however, that they had also been bothering the same family. Or others, for that matter. They seemed like no more than lowlife highwaymen, preying on the poor in these parts. In truth, she didn't do it so much for the people. Moreso for herself. She got great satisfaction out of chasing and or killing types like that off. It felt like a personal vendetta, killing off these highwaymen in particular the other day. She also always felt like maybe one of these groups could've been the one group that attacked poor Susanna and Gideon.

"Well, I'll be damned." Velma nodded approvingly at Emily. "That was a good thing of you to do. Most hirelings that come into town only care about coin. They do not care about us folk. You would be the first I'd ever met that cares about bringing safety rather than emptying purses."

"It was nothing. Really." Emily said, slowly feeling her face getting hotter by the second. She felt slightly put on the spot. More and more people inside the tavern started hearing their conversation, and so more and more eyes were glued to Emily. It felt good getting complimented of course, but being in the center of attention entirely went against what she normally does. Which is stay _out_ of the limelight.

"You take this, dearie and remember that my family owes you." Jovana said in an emotional tone of voice. "You have no idea how long we were afraid of leaving our home. Erik here would have loved to get help from the village, but he dares not leave me alone in the house. Afraid those highwaymen would rob me blind."

"Blah, those Templars are really good for nothing. They're supposed to hold order. Not just in Circle Towers, but also in places like this. Thieves and rapists get away with everything. They know it, too. That's why they prowl these areas, looking for the weak to prey upon. And then whenever hirelings come into town, when we ask them for help, they demand ridiculous amounts of coin for getting rid of them. It's preposterous."

"Exactly why I cannot take the coin." Emily began, but Jovana shushed her.

"It's yours. Trust me. If I could not spare it, I wouldn't have given it to you. You've done a poor old woman a great favour."

Emily gave up trying to fight Jovana on it. In truth, extra coin was always appreciated. And needed, sorely, at that. However, she could never take someone else's extra coin if she didn't honestly do the job _for_ them. Jovana and Erik, however, seemed adamant on her having it.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"The Templars are too afraid to come here anyways, Velma, you know that. They'd have to go through the Korcari Wilds. They're too scared." Jovana turned her attention back to the lady behind the bar.

"What are they templars for, then? They're the authority around Thedas. If they can't protect us, who will?" Velma shrugged off Jovana's remark entirely.

As Emily watched the two women converse with one another about those 'good-for-nothing' Templars, she figured this may as well be her only chance on getting to know some more about the Korcari Wilds. "Excuse me, Jovana, was it?" She cautiously interrupted the old woman. "About the Korcari Wilds.. I'm afraid I haven't ran into anyone who can tell me exactly what's in those woods. I've heard stories, but they all seem blown out of proportion. I intend to go through these very woods myself, soon at that. What will I face inside? Do you know?"

Velma got quiet and seemed to hold her breath waiting for Jovana to speak, while Erik helped Jovana take a seat at the table right behind the barstool Emily was sitting on. When the elderly woman eventually sat down comfortably on the wooden chair, she put her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath. "Many people we've lost to those woods. Many men have ventured in there and never returned. Nowadays, if someone needs to visit Redcliffe, they take the long way 'round."

"Witches." Erik says in a hushed whisper.

"Witches? Plural?" Emily asked the boy then.

"There's loads of dangers in those woods, not just witches and magic. They tell stories of people getting lost there, wandering around aimlessly, without direction. The woods change. They are never the same. Which is why there are no detailed maps of the Wilds." Jovana continued, shaking her head 'no'. "Perhaps you could go around it, as well? Why go straight through it?"

"It's faster that way." Emily simply replied. "Besides, if it's just men who get lost in those woods, then I should be right as rain."

"True, there are no stories of women getting lost in those woods. The Witches who live in there only seem to lure the men of the villages." Velma joined in, then proceeded to shake her head. "However, there are also not many female warriors we know of." Finally Velma places a bowl of gruel before Emily, with a cup of steaming hot tea. "If I were you, I'd go around the Wilds. Besides, you've got extra coin now. You can buy more supplies to last the longer journey."

Jovana nodded gingerly. "Go around it, dearie. It's safer that way."

Erik however, seemed to keep his eyes fixated on Emily, even after Jovana got up from her chair and walked over towards Velma behind the bar. "Erik, you stay here a moment. Velma and I have some catching up to do."

Velma in turn chuckled and put her arm around the elderly lady. "We sure do, Jovana. It's been weeks! I have to tell you so much. About the little bairns of the Lendor family, they're so adorable, you should come see them with me this afternoon-"

The talking got quieter and quieter as the two women moved out of earshot from Emily. She sighed deeply and focused her attention back to her food and tea, completely ignoring Erik by now. She resigned herself to just 'go the long way 'round' then. Everybody seemed to disapprove of going straight through the Korcari Wilds. Why should she risk her own life, when there's not much to get from the wilds anyway. If the woods in fact do change, it could only mean there's magic at work in those woods. Witches she can handle, she's faught mages before. She's not afraid of them. What she didn't like, however, was ending up lost in a neverending forest. With naught but her trusty map, that doesn't show the way inside the forest.

"Miss?" Erik's quiet voice brought Emily out of thought again, however. Right as she was about to take her first bite of breakfast.

"Hm?" She mumbled, slightly annoyed at him still wanting to converse with her.

He quickly took his place next to her on an empty barstool and looked directly at her. "Are you planning to go through the Korcari Wilds?"

"Honestly, after the story from your grandmother, I think I'll pass on the scary changing magic woods."

"Look. I know the stories sound terrible, in fact, I myself would never venture inside the Wilds. However, you were right about one thing: The stories never talk about women getting lost in there. It's always the men. The Witches, the stories say they lure them into the woods, trapping them and then murdering them. But not after spending the night with them. That's how so many Witches reside in those parts. They must come from somewhere."

"....Your point?" Emily asked in a much more annoyed tone of voice. If Erik was here to discuss how babies were being made, he's wasting his breath.

"Unless you fancy the fairer sex... You should be fine. Like you said."

She all but choked on the gruel. Simply not expecting him to even suggest such a thing. After she was done coughing she patted herself on the chest hard. "Yes. Again, your point, Erik?"

"There's a flower that grows inside the Korcari Wilds. It only grows in there. It's extremely valuable."

"What's so special about a flower?" She quirked her eyebrow at the boy next to her.

"It heals any and all ailment that befalls man or animal. They say it's healing powers are so great, they can even cure wounds that seem fatal." He pauses. "Grandmother is getting older each day. I have read that when you preserve the flower, it will still contain it's healing powers. Medicine is hard to come by. I can't leave her side long enough to travel to Redcliffe, even now, with the bandits gone. Waiting for another wandering merchant takes too long. If anything happens to her..." he falls silent.

She could already tell where he was going with this. And even though she didn't want to accept, his story tugged at her heartstrings already. Even before he asked her the question that she knew was going to follow his story. Especially having talked to Jovana some more. After receiving the extra coin. "And you want me to go through the forest, retrieve this flower and then bring it back to you?"

"Please, miss."

"What if I get lost, what if it takes me longer to return to you?"

"You have a better chance than me. If you do not return within the week, I would give up the notion of you returning with the flower at all. Whether that's because you didn't find it, or didn't make it back on time. But if you could, I would be forever grateful."

Emily sighed and stared down into the bowl of, now turned cold, gruel.

"I have a cache of coin and jewels hidden somewhere around these parts. In a hollow tree stump. Nobody has been able to find it yet. If you can grant me more time with my sickly grandmother, you can have it all. I was saving it for a special moment. Either my marriage, some day.. Or for my children when I have them but-"

"Then I will certainly not be taking that. If that is what the coin and jewels were for, then that is what it will remain for. You deserve a good life, just like anyone else. I know how hard it is here to find a good marriage if you're not of noble birth."

"Alright, but if you actually do this for me, allow me to give you at least some of it. As payment." Erik said resolutely.

"Fine."

Erik hugged Emily tightly and patted her on the back hard. "Thank you, so very much!" And with that, he walked off towards the main direction of Velma and Jovana.

Then it dawned on Emily... Did she just accept this task?

She did, didn't she.

She groaned when realisation finally kicked in. She was so appalled by him wanting to give her everything he's ever saved up, that she entirely forgot to go over her options. So now she had to go through the Wilds, find the flower, return here, and _then_ make way for Redcliffe. This would only take longer and longer. Even longer than just going the long way 'round. She berated herself. _This_ is exactly why she avoided being friendly with people.


	2. Korcari Wilds

>   
>   
> She stood before the edge of the forest. Hauntingly tall trees reaching up endlessly into the sky above her. She could still see the sky now, but figured that once she actually ventured into the woods, this would no longer be so. The sounds of birds cawing and flying overhead, into the forest looming before her. The wind rustling the tree leaves gently in the calm and quiet breeze of today. The branches quietly and peacefully swaying in the wind. For now, the Korcari Wilds seemed tame. Not at all scary like. Apart maybe, from those hauntingly tall trees..

She had asked around the shop where she bought her supplies for the trip, if the merchant sold any books about botany. Because, before she even left the tavern she had realized she didn't even know what a 'Wild's flower' looked like. When the merchant showed her a book all about botany, she decided to just buy it. Not only was it good for indentifying the flower Erik wanted, but also for her own travels. If she happened upon any flowers, plants and herbs she could use, that book would come in handy. She'd heard all about the healing effects of Elfroot, and that this is what made the healing potions sold to her in stores. And the poisoning effect deathroot could have, if one only knew how to prepare it properly. In the book she had bought from the merchant were amazingly drawn pictures of flowers, plants and herbs. Showing even that some of the leaves from specific plants could help give that extra boost of adrenaline when in battle. Sort of like an energy boosting supplement in the old world. With this book alone, she would by no means be an expert healer or even an alchemist, but at least she'd be more prepared. Especially inside of a forest, that nobody really knows much about. If there's any plants in there that could harm her, she'd need to know about them. And if she was ever going to find that flower for Erik, she'd have to know what it actually looked like.

Slowly and steadily, Emily began her steps into the forest. Leaving behind all signs of the old hamlet she stayed at for a while. To distract herself she remembered the simple description of the flower, from the book and recited it over and over inside her head, while keeping a close eye to the grounds. "A white blossom with a deep red center. It smells of honey. White blossom, red center, smells of honey. White blossom, red center, honey.."

While inside of the Korcari Wilds, Emily kept a tight grip on her sword, hanging off of her hip. Her shield still strapped to her back, but she was ready to whip it out should the need arise. However, for the time being, it seemed quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, she realized then. The sound of birds chirping or cawing was entirely gone, in fact she couldn't hear any sounds apart from the wind rustling the tree leaves. She went through the thick of the forest, bushes and tall grass, until eventually she stumbled upon what seemed like a path. It wasn't man made, no cobblestone. But a path nonetheless. It seemed to curl around the thick bushes and high grass she had been venturing through this entire time and it sure seemed like a better option walking this path instead. She kept following it, but keeping an eye out for this magical flower. She had also read in the book that if you preserve it for a while, dry it up between the pages of a book for instance, you can still boil the petals of the flower into a tea. It would still have the same effects as it would when 'fresh'.

Some old ruins seemed to emerge then, finally. Once perhaps these ruins were actual buildings. Castles. Who could tell, now? A swamp surrounding said ruins and the path she was walking on. With pretty lotuses in the water. She recognized those as bloodlotus flowers. Useful, but not what she needed at this moment. Suddenly she heard a twig snap in the distance. A little ways further ahead of her. She kept her eyes fixated on the trees and bushes. It's not like there was nothing _but_ bushes and trees around her. It was hard to pinpoint where the snapping sound came from exactly. But she could guess. Slowly she began unsheathing her sword, her other, free hand, reaching for the shield still strapped to her back. She inhaled slowly, exhaling out through her nostrils, trying to calm her nerves. For crying out loud, she's dealt with bandits and wolves before, and came out unscathed just the other day. Not to mention she's also fought many mages since her using the sword, she knew what magic _could_ do. She also knew she could deflect some of the spells with her shield. Angle it just right, down a bit, so the spell would ricochet. She kept looking, holding her breath, making not a sound.. waiting for another snap of a twig. Or any sound at all that could tell her who, or what was out there. She stood there quietly for what seemed like minutes... until she realized there probably wasn't anything at all. Perhaps it was an animal. If it were an enemy trying to attack or ambush her, they would've tried to do so already. Instead, there was nothing but silence after that one sound she'd heard. She took a deep breath and straightened her back again, glancing around one more time....

Then her eyes instead, fell onto an old tree that had been pulled out by the roots, it seemed. The tree itself wasn't that important or interesting to her. It was what grew _right next to_ said tree that caught her attention. "White bloom, red center.." she whispered as she got closer to the flower. When she was just close enough, she leaned in to sniff at it's petals and center. "Yep. Smells like honey, alright."

How long had she been in here, now? Didn't seem like it took too much time. Then again, there was no sky visible due to the trees blocking the view. It was still light outside, however. Or.. at least, it seemed like it was. Ever since venturing deeper into the Korcari Wilds, she couldn't help but notice there was a weird, heavy cloak of... energy hanging around the air. A fog, if you will. It was hard to really tell time. She could see why many would get lost in here. If you don't keep your wits about you, you could very easily get lost indeed. As she reached out to take the flower from the ground, she was suddenly startled by the fuller of a blade, slapping her across the fingers. She instantly took a step backwards and berated herself. She knew she heard _something_ earlier. She should've remained vigilant.

She glanced up at the man, dressed entirely in leather armor. A shield strapped to his back as well and his sword still pointing at her. He had black tousled hair and green eyes that were glaring at her. Three more men came running towards her as well, stopping right before the man with the sword. "What are you doing?" one of the men, a blonde haired fella asked, trying to catch his breath from running after the man still pointing his sword at Emily. The other two kept quiet and watched both men with interest.

"This flower. I need it." He said while keeping his eyes focused on Emily.

"I need it just as much and I saw it first. I got to it before you did." she replied, her own hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

"Really? This is about a flower?" The blonde haired man asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I can use it to heal that mabari, Alistair."

"I need it to heal an elderly lady who's dying." Emily said resolutely. Honestly, she didn't exactly know if Jovana was dying, but Erik sure seemed worried about her enough to send her on this task. Jovana's ailment had to be serious.

The blonde haired man, named Alistair, apparently, shrugged his shoulders. "There's plenty more in these parts, Cousland. Let her have this one, after all, she did get to it first." Emily squinted her eyes at the man before her, still pointing his sword at her. "Maker's breath, and lower your sword, will you? We're Grey Wardens, not thugs. She's not a Chasind, as you can clearly tell. We do not attack civilians."

Emily's eyes widened momentarily then. These... Are Grey Wardens? They do not wear the armor. Perhaps they're apprentices, meaning they're out here to.. do what, exactly? Then her eye landed on a family crest on Cousland's armor. So he's a noble who somehow ended up wanting to join the Grey Wardens.

Cousland finally lowered his sword then and huffed. "Oh, fine. You had better be right about those flowers, Alistair. I want to help that poor dog out. If we cannot find another one and he dies-"

"Trust me. There's plenty more."

"Why are you out here anyway?" Cousland turned his attention back to Emily then. "Just for a flower?"

"I could ask the same of you. Just here for a flower?" She replied sarcastically.

Alistair chuckled at her response, which seemed to annoy Cousland. "Actually, we are here for our trial. The flower is my own little project." He crossed his arms, looking proudly down at her. As if he were better than her. "I'm sure you cannot say the same thing, pretty one."

"Leave the girl alone, Cousland. She's just a girl in the woods, looking for a healing flower." Alistair patted the man on his back. "She is however armed to the teeth, I wouldn't mock her too much. I doubt she wears those weapons just for show."

"I know what I'm doing with my sword. Trust me." She made sure to put the emphasis on that last bit. Cousland didn't seem like an evil guy, but he sure was a cocky fella. She could tell by the way he spoke. Probably some noble prick who was able to join the Wardens by sheer luck.

Then again, Emily wasn't all too sure being a Grey Warden had anything to do with luck. If anything, she pitied those who were recruited to be a Warden. If you believe the stories of being a Grey Warden, it's a rather sad and sorry tale. You go through some kind of ritual, though nobody seems to know the details of it. You either die because of it or survive. If you think you've won the jackpot by surviving it, you're sorely mistaken. Because for the rest of your life you need to stand ready to fight darkspawn and Archdemons- whatever those are exactly. You don't get to live very long either. There hadn't been many old Grey Wardens in any of the tales about the group of heroes. They also never had families of their own after becoming part of the Order. She figured it had something to do with vows, or something. Perhaps not that, but maybe they'd been too 'messed up' to ever produce any offspring. The only good benefit you get from becoming a Grey Warden is that you're resistant to the corruption of darkspawn. Believers of the faith here in Thedas call it one thing, Emily however, just called it a disease. It's never a good thing to ingest blood, no matter man or monster. But these things, darkspawn, seemed like the worst kind of monster. Ingest that kind of blood, and you're sure to become so ill you die a horrible death.

Sure the tales people tell of the mighty Grey Wardens are all heroic and great. And she didn't dislike the Grey Wardens. If they are truly the only thing standing between the end of the world and survival then yeah, it's great and amazing that they're there to fight these battles. She didn't dislike them being a thing here in Thedas. Without them, this world would surely be even worse than it already is. She doesn't know exactly what an Archdemon is, but it doesn't sound like a nice little kitten. And she was sure she couldn't take one on. Even after years of practice with her sword and shield. Another thing she liked about the Grey Wardens, was that _anyone_ could be recruited into the Grey Warden ranks. Not just nobles like this Cousland twat. If you were a lowlife criminal, you could have a chance of redeeming yourself by becoming a Grey Warden. Or die trying. Either way, you eventually end up dying a noble death. Having redeemed yourself one way or another. If you have nobody or no one to call family, when you're all by yourself, you could essentially find a family within the Grey Wardens. And do something good in your life. Be part of a greater plan. Still.. she didn't ever want to join them. Let them be good and great, over there, away from her.

Cousland scoffed and waved his hand around. "I'll take your word for it."

Quickly she picked the Wild's Flower from the ground and took out a handkerchief from her satchel, wrapping the flower delicately into it with a soft hand, making sure not to damage it. Then she put the wrapped up flower back into her satchel. "I'm sure you must all be going, then." Emily glared back at the black haired man before her.

"We do. Be careful, however. There's Chasind and witches about, here." Alistair said to Emily in a warning tone of voice.

"So I was told, yes. I am aware of the dangers lurking about here. I just have to get this flower and bring it back to the lady I mentioned earlier. Then, I'll be on my way again."

"Where do your travels take you after bringing back the flower, my lady?" Alistair asked politely.

Emily didn't like that question, not one bit. "Not to sound rude or anything but-"

Cousland interrupted her. "-That's usually a sign that someone's about to be rude."

She ignored him however. "-That's not really any of your business now, is it? I don't go around asking you about your business."

Alistair smiled apologetically. "I meant no disrespect. You are right. It is none of my business. I just pray you will be safe. If you decide to venture towards the Imperial Highway, I'd advise going around the Korcari Wilds as soon as you're done delivering the bloom."

Emily nodded. "Point taken. However, you four are the only real 'threat' I've come across in here all day. I have seen no signs of these Witches everybody speaks of."

"Perhaps not. But there are still darkspawn out here as well. We have slain a lot of them before coming to this part of the woods. The way we came from is safe. If you do decide to go through here again, take this route and follow this path. You'll end up in Ostagar, which is where the Grey Wardens are holed up for the time being. You will not be permitted access to the camp, but at least it'll be hard to miss. From there on out, you can make your way towards the Imperial Highway."

She appreciated his directions. At least she knew how to get to this path. And if she followed his directions, she'd find her way back towards civilization soon enough. If she was lucky, without any fights. "Do darkspawn usually stay away after being slaughtered by Grey Wardens?"

Alistair chuckled. "They travel around, hard to say. But I reckon this way will be safe for at least another day."

"Thank you, Alistair." She meant it, too. All this time she dreaded the Korcari Wilds, and even though she seemed to be safe now. Who knows if she'll still be safe if she comes back in here a second time. Still, beats going around the woods. Despite the dreadfully tiring energy hanging around the air in here, it didn't seem all too bad. She was still wary, of course, but if Grey Wardens traverse through here then it can't be _that_ bad.

"You are welcome, miss..?"

"I usually don't give out my name. I go by whatever nickname people come up with."

"And what are the nicknames people have given you before?" Cousland asked her then. His arms still crossed.

"Mercenary, Stranger or Wanderer. Take your pick. Happy hunting, men." She waved at them and turned her heel, back to where she came from.

She heard one of them say something but couldn't make out what it was exactly. No matter. She had said goodbye to them. This was by far the most talking she had done with strangers out on the road. Did the talk with Jovana make her soft again? All this time she had no problem being 'rude' to others, even if they meant no harm. However just now, she had a full blown conversation with these Grey Warden apprentices. She shrugged the feeling off. No need to mull it over, now. She was likely never going to run into these same men ever again. Grey Wardens come and go and they go wherever they please. Perhaps by the end of the week, they would be traveling towards Nevarra or Tevinter. In truth, she would love to travel that far sometime. She's heard many great things about Rivain. The Anderfels seemed wonderful too, from stories she's overheard at inn's and taverns. Despite having also heard the stories that the Anderfels were harsh and unforgiving lands, she was still curious about it. If she was never going to return to the old world, she could at least do something useful with her life. Thedas wasn't like her old world. There were still uncharted places on the map. People had still not found everything there was to discover in this world. That made Emily feel somewhat excited. Wanderlust, she figured. Just because this world was still so foreign, not just to her, but to everyone else living in it as well. "One step at a time, Em." She whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Golden eyes watched her every move as this stranger trespassed on these grounds, yet again. Many strangers seemed to venture towards these woods as of late. It was interesting, to see how this stranger in particular spoke to herself. Not entire conversations, but she murmured and whispered from time to time. And Morrigan could hear some of it. She had left with a flower, yet she came back again. Listening to those fools she had ran into earlier today. Those.. Grey Wardens. She followed her own footsteps, until she reached the same clearing where she'd found the flower. Morrigan could tell she liked this stranger. This.. wanderer. She didn't swoon and sigh at the sight of those men. Especially not the cocky black haired one. The blonde one didn't do it for Morrigan either. In fact, she thought him a baby. Barely seemed fit to run an entire group of warriors. This girl, at least, seemed clever and independent. Still, she was cautious and always on edge. She kept a close eye on her surroundings at all times, though never noticed Morrigan watching her. Of course, Morrigan had become quite proficient at hiding from others and moving around without being noticed.

The strange girl eventually decided to call it a day, setting up a small camp, collecting firewood and skinning a squirrel she had hunted earlier. She took off her backpack and began roasting what little meat was on the animal, whilst looking down at a map she had taken out of said backpack. Turning over the meat above the fire, she proceeded to take a canteen and took a big gulp from it. Wiping down her chin she groaned and kicked off her boots. "Damn boots. I should really get better one's as soon as I get to Redcliffe."

Morrigan moved soundlessly around the borders of her camp, watching her from the shadows. Observing her. A complete silence fell over the girl's makeshift camp then, and Morrigan took a more comfortable stance in the midst of trees and bushes. Her hand slightly pulling down a branch that was somewhat blocking her view. The silence was deafening for a moment, until, to Morrigan's surprise, the girl began to hum lowly. A melody she had not heard before. The humming became louder, and then the girl started to sing instead. Morrigan didn't enjoy songs and tales, but since she was so curious about this stranger, she listened intently to the tale she spun with her song. But she did not recognize the language in which she sung. It sounded similar to Common, but it wasn't... She tried to place some of the words that resembled words in the common tongue, but failed at it miserably. It wasn't elven, nor the language of the dwarves. Her voice sounded... sweet, angelic. Almost the entire opposite of her regular speaking voice.

Suddenly the girl took the roasted squirrel meat and begin digging into it. The moment she swallowed her first bite, she spoke aloud. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

Morrigan gasped quietly. Did this stranger really just ask this aloud? Did she know, all this time, that she had been watching her? She remained quiet, for now. Waiting for the stranger to speak again. If she even would.

"If you didn't, you would've left by now."

Morrigan chuckled. "You are not afraid of that which lurks in the dark?"

"I saw you earlier. A glimpse of you, but I saw you nonetheless. I did not see a weapon, however." the stranger replied.

Finally Morrigan stepped out of the shadows and crossed her arms defiantly. "Mages do not _need_ a staff, per se." She had hoped to see some sort of scared or shocked reaction, but the stranger simply continued to eat her meat without even so much as moving a muscle. Morrigan cocked her head to the side and took the strange girl in some more. She had long dark brown locks, messy, not combed nor pulled up into a braid, bun or ponytail. She could very easily be pulled by her hair during battle and be thrown off when fighting with one's hair down like that. Her skin was tanned, freckles dotting around her nose and cheeks. She was wearing leather and steel armor and had not yet taken off her sword and shield. Just her boots. She was tall and strongly built. The stature of a warrior. However, it did not escape Morrigan that she was also carrying around two small daggers at either side of her hip. So did this mean she was also a rogue? Usually people with a build such like her own weren't that agile or quick. However, she could be wrong about this girl. After all, she still hadn't seen her fight. She's had it easy in the Wilds, so far.

"That's why you move about almost without a sound. Makes sense, now." she threw the leftover bones from the squirrel back into the fire and finally looked up at her then. Hazel eyes meeting Morrigan's golden one's.

"You do not fear mages." Morrigan smiled slightly, amused by this girl's wits. Normally any other human would run away at the sight of a mage. Even one without a staff.

"Why should I?" She shrugged her shoulders then. "If there's one thing I learned about mages, it's that if they wanted to kill someone, they could do so instantly. You haven't tried yet, so I have no reason to distrust you... Yet."

"This could always change." Morrigan replied.

"Hence why I said 'yet'."

"That song you sang, was just for me then?"

She pulled her knees up to her chin and shook her head. "Don't flatter yourself too much. I thought it was too quiet around here. I was rather hoping you'd leave. Instead you stayed. Why?"

Morrigan moved closer towards the girl. That's when she finally noticed her twitch slightly, slowly reaching for her sword. She laughed softly. "I was just curious why you returned to the Wilds. After all, you weren't all too keen on being here at first. When you first entered the woods."

She raised up one eyebrow. "How long have you been watching me, exactly?"

Ah. So she did not realize right away that she was being watched. "Long enough to know you don't enjoy being here. As I'm sure most people would likely agree with you on that. The four men you've encountered the other day sure weren't happy running into me."

"You spied on them too? Do you enjoy making smalltalk with strangers?"

Morrigan shrugged. "You are all trespassing on these grounds. I am simply here to ensure you don't try anything funny."

"Trespassing? I didn't see any signs stating that visitors weren't allowed in the Wilds. As far as I'm concerned, it's free reign."

Morrigan laughed, more genuine this time. "You have a sharp tongue. I like that. Three of the four men all but soiled themselves when speaking to me the other day."

"Alistair and Cousland. And.. the other two who didn't speak much." Morrigan nodded in response. The girl hummed. "I see. So am I allowed to continue on my journey through these woods? Or am I to leave as soon as possible and never return?"

"If you do intend to leave then I will not stop you. I was merely curious about all these new faces in the Wilds. Now I have spoken to all of you. Though I must admit, I like you most."

"Well I thank you for the compliment. Do not fret. I'll be out of your hair come morning. As soon as I make my way out of the Wilds, I intend to go towards the bigger cities and remain there. The only time you will ever see me back here again, is when and _if_ I need to go back this way. Going around the Wilds takes too long for my liking."

Morrigan nodded her head in agreement. "Tis true. This is the quickest route. Just not always the safest." The stranger nodded as well and seemed to be done talking then. Morrigan understood. She herself was not too keen on always talking about meaningless things. She merely wanted to know who this stranger was, and now her curiousity had been sated. "Well, I wish you luck on your travels, stranger. Do not think about destroying any part of these woods. As I'm sure you've heard, this is no mere forest."

"I am well aware."

Morrigan dipped her head then and turned around, shapeshifted into a crow and flew off. Leaving the stranger behind in her little camp.

Emily breathed a big sigh of relief then as this lady had ... flown off. As a crow. She had never met a shapeshifting mage before, so that was new to her. Finally she felt more at ease. Not by much, mind you, she was still _in_ the Wilds. However, now she no longer had to deal with prying eyes. She could sense it the moment she returned for a second time to the woods. "I can't _wait_ to get out of here." she murmured unhappily.

When she found her way out of the Wilds the other day she felt so much better. Less anxious and no longer surrounded by that awful heavy energy that was in the Korcari Wilds. She felt like she could take on the world again. Well not the entire world, but most of it anyway. Bandits and the likes. She went back towards Erik and Jovana's home and dropped off the flower. Erik then left her with Jovana for a little while longer while he went and retrieved some of the coin he promised from his little hidden cache. He paid her for her services, yet again. Emily got a free meal and then left again. She could've easily stayed another night at the tavern, with Velma, but to be honest, Emily wanted nothing more than to just 'be done' with the Wilds altogether. Once she was on the other side of the woods, she could rest and leisure as she liked again. But for now, she just wanted to get this part over with. She had a feeling the easiest part was done. One day had passed since she'd ran into Alistair and the other apprentice Wardens. She feared that she took too long going back. And that the darkspawn had already returned, which meant she had to fight them. However, the Korcari Wilds at night was way more intense that it was during the day. And that's saying a lot. She had never ran into darkspawn before. All she knew, was to steer clear of them altogether. And if she had no other option, kill them without getting any of their blood in her eyes, her nose or her mouth. In fact, just try to keep their blood away from her face at all.

* * *

She glanced around, slightly nervous and on edge. Even with the lady gone, she still didn't feel entirely safe. How can someone get any sleep in this place? The lady she spoke with the other day, does she actually live here? Perhaps she was one of those 'Witches' everyone keeps talking about. If that's so, then she probably needn't worry about the dangers of the Wilds, since she's likely the cause of them in the first place. After a while, trekking through the Wilds as before, she reached the same clearing she had happened upon the other day. When she ran into the men. She gulped as her feet dragged her further and further along the path, following Alistair's instructions. She was ever vigilant. Eventually her nose crinkled and her hand instinctively covered both mouth and nose. The _smell_ here was absolutely putrid. The pungent smell of death. Decaying bodies and ... something she couldn't quite place. Not much after noticing the stench that surrounded this particular area, she stumbled upon dead bodies. A lot of dead bodies. She couldn't recognize any of the bodies being human, so there would only be one explanation: Darkspawn. Likely the one's the men had slaughtered the other day. Moving on through the forest, she decided to just follow the trail of dead corpses. Emily could very easily tell where the men had come from. Eventually she reached a fallen down tree up above her, building a makeshift bridge in between two hilltops. Three men swinging in the wind by a rope strung around their, now snapped, necks. She shuddered. This couldn't have been the work of darkspawn, could it? Moving along the path she found more bodies. Eventually she passed one of a broad, tall beast with horns as long as her own arms. She moved closer, her hand still on her sword, watching it from up close. This particular body was fully battered from battle. She couldn't help but admire the work of the four men she ran into the other day. Apart from the many gashes and cuts that decorated it's body, it was surprisingly well intact and she decided to inspect it further. She didn't touch it, and still kept a safe enough distance. Somehow afraid that even being near such a thing would taint her. "My God." She breathed out as she examined it. Truthfully she was rather glad she didn't run into any of these now.

Suddenly a snarling sound was heard all around her, she jumped in her own skin and nervously looked in every direction: there was nothing in sight as far as her eyes could tell. But she could very clearly and distinctly hear the snarling all around her. Moving about. As if whatever was cloaked in shadows lurking around her was waiting for the opportune time to strike her down. She quickly acted and took her sword and shield both in hand, waiting for the first blow to come. Because she knew it would come. And suddenly a creature with slightly smaller horns than the beast she had examined, jumped out of the shadows, followed by three more without horns. The horned monster used a prickly, pointy looking bow to shoot black arrows at her from a distance. The other three, slightly leaner and much taller than the archer and herself dashed towards Emily as she blocked the first arrow shot at her with her shield. Aptly blocking said arrow from piercing through her armor, she struck the first blow against one of three monsters surrounding her. They weren't fighting fair, so Emily figured she didn't have to either. She jumped to the back, keeping her mouth closed in order to ensure no blood or filth would be ingested from fighting these darkspawn creatures. Hurriedly she took a handful of dirt from the floor and threw it into one of the monster's eyes. Blinding it temporarily, she jumped upwards at one of the tall darkspawn, and dug her sword into it's shoulder, slightly hanging down from it as this creature was much taller than her. She noticed then, behind the creature she had attacked, that the archer was preparing yet another shot. And by the looks of it, a pretty powerful shot aimed directly at her head. She grunted and swung her legs slightly to the side while hovering slightly above the ground, her blade still in the body of the monster while the other two snarled and clawed at her from behind with their hands. Dugging the blade even deeper into the darkspawn she was currently fighting- with the movement of her swing she forced the body of the darkspawn to act as a shield from the arrow that whizzed, not into her head, but instead into the monster's head. With her other arm, which held the shield, she knocked the other two monsters behind her in a row. Having them be momentarily distracted by said blow, she let go of the sword which still pierced the monster before her. She took one of her daggers and flung it with quite some force towards the darkspawn archer behind her. It hit, so she quickly took back her sword in hand and finished the monster she started with, lopping off it's head in one swift blow.

Then, Emily felt a sharp pain in her lower back, near her hips, as one of the two remaining monsters behind her struck her with what she could only guess were it's claws. She yelped out in pain, feeling the blood trickle down the gash it had no doubt just made in her lower back. It got right through her armor. She thrashed around, hacking and slashing in both of the monsters directions, hoping to hit them both at once at least a couple of times. Then she kicked one of them onto the floor, as the other was screaming ungodly roars after the last blow it received from Emily's blade. When both of them had been distracted again, she glanced over her shoulder, only to notice the archer was now dangerously close to her; his bowstring tightened between it's monstrous 'fingers'. She quickly used her shield and blocked the arrow, just in time before it hit her right in the chest. Charging at the archer with all her strength. She figured that this one had to go before she would finish the other two. This whole time the archer had been further away from the battle, she couldn't fully finish off the other two darkspawn while the archer still had her in it's sights. She shield bashed the archer right in the face, hearing bones crack and break with the force of the blow. Falling atop of the creature, blood splattering all around her shield, so she dipped her head behind her shield to protect her from it all. Feeling some of the goopy dark red liquid end up on her hair, she held back the urge to vomit. Lastly she took the dagger that the archer still had in it's body and twisted it around in the wound. Hearing no further sounds coming from the archer, and no longer feeling it move, she peeked over her shield only to see that it was now dead too. She quickly got back up from the creature, back up to her feet, already feeling her muscles protesting and now also feeling the sharp pain from her lower back much more intensely than before. Behind her were the two remaining tall, bald, decaying looking darkspawn. Slowly advancing further and further towards her as Emily finally fully turned around and faced both of them head on.

"Come on then, you soulless bastards! Let's end this!" She yelled at both of them with such a strong fierceness she barely believed it was her voice at all. She had taunted and yelled at foes before, but she couldn't help but feel slightly impressed realizing she still sounded as certain as she would always sound, if not even more certain, when facing darkspawn. She quickly shrugged those feelings of surprise off, because both of them charged right at her. Both charging at her from either side of her. She charged right back at them, bending her knees and sliding through in between the two of them. And whilst sliding forwards on her knees, she turned her body sideways, slashing through the ankles of the darkspawn on the right of her. Hearing it scream out and fall to the floor. It was crippled, if not dying due to the bloodloss. Only one left.

She scrambled back up to her feet, however not in time. The last darkspawn still on it's feet attacked her and started digging it's claws into her abdomen. She screamed in pain. It had jumped ontop of her and it had knocked both shield and sword from her hands. The darkspawn ontop of her looked directly down at her and she could sense the evil now she was _this_ close to one of these monsters. It laughed evilly as it watched her squirming in pain. She glanced around to try and get her sword and shield but they had been knocked out of her hands and had been too far away from her. The monster atop of her was about to finish her off, when she realized she still had one remaining dagger at her hip. She quickly pulled it out and yelled loudly as she swung the dagger right into the side of it's head. Through his ear, into the skull. She quickly moved her head to the side, feeling it's blood dripping all over her cheek and down her neck, into her armor. She whimpered slightly at the disgusting feeling of that and with the last of her strength she pushed the corpse of the remaining darkspawn off of her. Lifting her head up from the blood covered grassy floor beneath her, she half expected one of them to somehow still be alive. But all four bodies lay still on the grass and dirt. Unmoving. No longer drawing breath. When she realized this, all of the adrenaline slowly started to wear off and she felt the strong pains in both her lower back and abdomen more fiercely. She groaned out as tears rolled down her cheeks, no doubt washing away some of the darkspawn blood that had ended up on her cheek from the last one she had slain. She rolled over to her side and started crawling away from the bodies, smelling the scent of fresh blood, almost tasting the iron in her mouth. The stench of it was too much. Seeing naught but dark red blood on her hands and armor whenever she looked down, knowing it was not only hers, but mostly theirs. She started to gag and then emptied the contents of her stomach all over her hands and over the grass that was below her face. She recoiled as the scent of barf hit her right in the face. She tried so hard not to puke again, but the smell of her own vomit was too great. After that, she knew her stomach was mostly empty now. Not much but bile came out the second time.

She cried out and reached for her satchel, trying to get to her poultices, rolling onto her back to try and reach it more easily. She knew she was laying in a puddle of blood and vomit but she was in so much pain from the wounds that she didn't care. All she needed.... was... She struggled to keep her vision clear as it became blurrier and blurrier by the second. She shook her head and felt it throb immensely. "Come on you bitch." She cursed herself as her bloody and slippery fingers finally took hold of a vial from her satchel. She struggled greatly trying to get the cork off, but when she finally did, she gulped down the contents of the vial greedily and swallowing every last drop of it. She cried out again, and whimpered again, panting and feeling her own body getting sweatier and hotter. She was so afraid that some of the blood had still managed it's way into her system and she was so scared she would not survive. She looked up at the sky above her and focused on the stars that she could see. No longer the sky was being blocked by trees in this open clearing. Until her own eyes couldn't stay open any longer and she passed out.


	3. Night Of Drums

When she awoke, she coughed and wheezed, feeling her dry throat hurting. She sat up straight and felt a sharp pain in abdomen and lower back. She gritted her teeth and looked around her; it was light out now. She couldn't hear any sounds of birds or people. Then her eyes landed on the four dead bodies before her and remembered she was in the Korcari Wilds, and that she had survived a battle with darkspawn monsters. She remembered _everything_.

She had still been alive. She had been out for God knows how long, but she had lived. This is what mattered. She didn't feel corrupted or sick. She felt like her whole body was hurting- well her whole body _was_ hurting. She had felt beaten before after fiercer battles with foes, but this was different. Much worse than ever before. She chuckled wryly and began coughing again due to her dry throat. "So much for improving." Emily said in a bitter tone of voice. After that last battle with bandits, she really felt like she had improved, but as it turns out, she's still as green as ever.

Getting up took what seemed like ages, gathering all of her weapons, seemed to take even longer. When finally she had retrieved both daggers and sword and shield, she hobbled forwards. There had been water nearby this entire time. Swampy water, but it was water nonetheless. She didn't care about the state of the water now, she just needed to wash up slightly. Seeing her own reflection in the water, shocked her. She looked a mess. Her hair was covered in dried up blood and her own dried up vomit. She rinsed out her hair as best she could and when that was done, she took off her backpack and searched for some string to tie her hair down with. As she sat at the water's edge, she braided her hair. Everything she did seemed to take forever. She was weak. The poultice she had drank right before passing out may have helped her slightly, but it did not cure her in the slightest. Her wounds were too grave, she needed professional help. She wouldn't be able to get that here, she'd have to venture towards the camp Alistair mentioned. Perhaps she could get help there. He told her she wouldn't be allowed in there, but surely they would heal her? They'd have to have doctors. In a Grey Warden camp, there just have to be doctors. When she finished braiding her hair, she twisted it around the crown of her head, setting it in place with more string and pins she had in her backpack. She didn't wear her hair up much, but she always carried string and pins around just in case she had to. Right now, she needed a good bath. And a good bath wasn't going to happen for a while yet. Not until she'd reach a village with an inn that had a bath. And not all inn's had baths, mind you. Personal hygiene here in Ferelden isn't as important as it is in Orlais. She could only _hope_ the next inn she'd ran into would have a bath.

When she was done with her hair, she began washing off the blood and any other filth and dirt from her face and hands. Cleaning off her armor only a bit, since it was mostly pointless. The only way to properly clean her armor would be through the help of a washer woman. Again; hopefully she could find this in the next town she'd happen upon.

Examining her reflection in the water she thought she looked better. Good enough for now, at least. She didn't want to linger here any longer than she had to. Slowly getting back up and gathering all her belongings she heard her stomach growl angrily, while at the same time feeling the constant pain of her wounds as she walked. Slowly walking towards, what she hoped was the end of the Korcari Wilds. She cursed herself under her breath for examining that huge darkspawn. If she hadn't, she may have been able to exit the woods without having to fight those monsters off. Or, perhaps, they still would've attacked her. She couldn't be certain of it.

As she moved, she began hearing the sounds of birds again. She grew hopeful then, and despite being immensely slow paced due to her injuries, she felt like some life was coming back to her body. There are two things in a world like Thedas that mean the world to people. That could bring back strength to even the oldest of men or sickest of women: Hope and morale. In Emily's case, it was the hope that she was nearing the end of her stay in the Korcari Wilds, and she would find civilization soon enough.

* * *

Wooden gates came into view not shortly after finally leaving the Wilds. And was she ever happy to see guarded men standing before said gates. When the two men spotted her, their eyes widened and they ran up towards her, and Emily finally felt like she could 'rest easy'. She fell to her knees and groaned as she felt the wounds and pain yet again. "Makers blood, what happened to you? Where did you come from?" One of the guards asked her.

"The Wilds.. Please. A healer? A mage? Anything." She said weakly.

"We're not allowed to let you in the camp, miss. This is a Grey Warden camp and there-"

"We can ask for one of our healers to come and check on her, can we not?"

Emily watched the two guards converse hopelessly. They could still not help her. This was plausible.

"Right. I'll send for one of the mages." One of them said as he sped off into the gates, while the other one stayed with her.

"No worries, miss."

Emily couldn't say much. She didn't want to say too much. She already had to resort to asking for help. She didn't want to waste the last of her strength and energy on these guards. Though she appreciated them trying to get her help, at least.

It took a bit, but finally the second guard came running back, with a woman wearing Circle of Magi robes. When the mage saw Emily sitting on her knees, she gasped audibly. "Oh my!" She sped off towards Emily and examined her body. "It's good you sent for me, guardsman. This woman is in great need of healing magic. Whatever did this to you, poor girl?"

"She said she came from the Wilds." The guardsman who had stayed with Emily the entire time said to the mage.

"The Wilds?" The mage looked back at Emily then. "Wolves or... Worse?"

Emily chuckled and wheezed again as she did. "Much worse, I'm afraid. Darkspawn. Four of them. I barely didn't make it."

" _You_ fought off darkspawn, four of them, and lived?" One of the guardsmen asked her in disbelief.

"I can hardly believe it myself. I thought I was a good warrior, but I can't even fight them off without getting gravely injured."

"Child-" The mage began her healing right on the spot then, not wanting to waste any more time it seemed. "-Darkspawn are no regular foe. That you survived at all is a miracle. The Maker must've been watching over you."

She gritted her teeth as she could feel the mage healing her. It was not the first time Emily got healed by a mage, but it still felt terrible. The mage's magicks always seep into one's body and snake around the injured organs and parts, clasping around the wounded area and searing wounds and such shut. It was never a pleasant feeling, but it did mean she was healing up.

The guardsmen watched in awe, and probably slightly afraid of the mage's magic from up close. Humans here in Thedas never liked mages much. Though Emily could partially understand. It was taught to them from when they were but a wee bairn, that 'Magic was meant to serve man, not rule over him.' Everything other than a Circle Mage, was _bad_ and needed to be eradicated. And even Circle Mages weren't safe. Even they were being watched and feared at all times. Being a mage yourself, wasn't a walk in the park either. Being stuck into a tower, cut off from the rest of the world while constantly being watched by Templars. She imagined many mages live terrible lives in there.

"Where are you from, miss?" Emily asked the mage while she was healing her. Though normally Emily isn't one for smalltalk. The healing process seemed to take a while, and the silence was deafening.

"I am from the Circle of Magi." When Emily urged her to continue, without saying a word, the mage woman sighed and smiled apologetically. "Though that is no answer to your question, per se, I know. The Circle tower near Lake Calenhad."

Emily remembered seeing Lake Calenhad on the map she had with her. She didn't know however, that there was a Circle Tower there. "I see."

Finally, the mage pulled away her hands from Emily's wounds and body. "There. That should do it. I don't recommend you fighting first thing you do once you leave this place, but your wounds are healed and you are fit to travel again. My best advice for you is to find an town somewhere nearby, and rest."

"The closest town I know of, is Lothering. It's really not far." One of the two guardsmen answered Emily's question before she could even ask it. "Not the best town on this side of the land, but it has an inn. You will also find the Chantry there. Should you need shelter and you cannot find it at the inn, you can always ask around there."

Emily nodded her head then. "Thank you, so much for your kindness." She could move around again, without taking forever and without being in immense pain. So she reached down into her coinpurse and wanted to pay all three of them, at least _something_. They could've left her out there on the road to die.

"No thank you, child. I am in service of the army here, I do not need coin." The mage refused. When Emily glanced over at the two guards, they too shook their heads.

"We're not allowed to take coin from travelers." One of them answered her.

"But I'm sure you're also not allowed to use your mages on injured strangers, either." Emily urged them.

"If we had left you out here on the road to die, the King would've punished us for neglecting his people. We only did what was right."

"The King? How would the King even know?" She asked all three of them then.

The mage got up to her feet again and shook her head. "I should be getting back to the infirmary now. We have to prepare for the upcoming battle. You two should return to your posts as well." Then the mage bowed slightly. "Go in the Maker's light, child."

"You too." Emily said softly, slightly confused by everything she just heard. The King? Battle?

When the mage had left, the two guards helped Emily back to her feet and one of them patted her softly on the shoulder. "It's time you be on your way again, miss. I'm glad we could help. But as you heard, we have an important battle ahead of us."

"What battle?"

"We're all fighting the darkspawn. King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain are inside the camp with the new Grey Warden recruits."

Well, they told her that suprisingly fast. She didn't think they'd be so open with her. "Wait.. What? The new Grey Warden recruits? You mean Alistair, Cousland and the other two men? I ran into them the day before yesterday in the Korcari Wilds."

One of the guards started chuckling then. "One of the new recruits did say he ran into an annoying woman who made it harder for him to get the Wild's Flower for the sickly Mabari hound they kept in the camp. That must've been you, then?"

"If it was the dark haired one with a cocky attitude who said that- then yes. That was definitely me that was annoying."

Both of them laughed softly. "Aye. Those recruits. Though only Alistair and the cocky one, as you so eloquently put it, miss, survived. The other's... Maker's breath."

"You're awfully open about telling me all this." Emily finally said it aloud.

"Well, we may die after tonight. People will hear stories of the battle tomorrow. Whether we live or die. May as well spill the beans right now."

"Are the two of you afraid of battle?"

They nodded their heads slightly. The other one spoke up now. "Battles against darkspawn are a terrifying thought, miss. But having King Cailain and Teyrn Loghain's forces with us, will help a great deal. Also, knowing you survived a darkspawn ambush, helps a lot."

Emily wanted to blurt out she only 'barely' survived it. And she only fought four, whereas these men and everyone within the camp will fight an entire horde tonight, no doubt. However she kept quiet instead. She didn't envy these two guards. Who knows? They may not survive. Just like the kind mage who healed her.  
If they are able to draw hope and courage out of the fact that Emily survived a battle with only four darkspawn, then let them do so. She wouldn't want to crush their spirits now.

"Then I wish you the best, men. And thanks, thank you again." She had never spoken to actual soldiers and or guards about to go into battle before. She somehow felt.. Saddened and emotional. "What you do, is great work." Especially when Emily had no high hopes of these men surviving the battle tonight. She didn't know how many forces this King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain had with them, or how strong they were all together. She also didn't think this because she thought she was a better warrior than they were, not in the slightest. However, these two men were merely guardsmen. They were no soldiers. If even 'simple' guardmen had to fight in the battle, then the need for armed men was indeed high. It would mean that even with all their forces, they didn't have enough for what was about to come.

"We wish you the same, miss. Thanks." Then they waved her off as Emily slowly began walking past the camp. She heard a lot of people then, voices and sounds from within the camp. She couldn't see much, apart from some brightly colored tent tops above the gates that surrounded the camp. As she walked further she heard chanting, singing and clashing of steel. Probably soldiers practicing their skill for tonight. She gulped and looked up at the sky then. It was midday. She had better get out of this place quickly, before she end up in the same battle.

* * *

Sometimes Emily wondered why she had no mount. "Probably because they are very expensive." She answered herself curtly. She had checked the map and she was nearing the town of Lothering. On the way towards it however, she was brought back to her old life.

Living in an orphanage was no real life either. She would often contemplate and think back on it, comparing the two worlds. The old and the new world. Which was better? To be fair, she couldn't give it a proper answer. In the old world, in the orphanage, she was .. alone. Once a child becomes older than ten years, it is doomed to stay within the system for the rest of it's life. No family wants to adopt a child that is about to go through puberty. Who has never had a proper education or who hasn't been properly raised by a parental figure. Children like that, like her: are trouble. They are worth more than families are willing to spend. This became painfully clear when even at one point, almost all the children inside of the orphanage were spoken for and she was one of the few left. The family that day, took one look at her, asked her age and declined even trying to foster her that weekend. That's how the matron did her dealings. If a family was interested, they would foster you for one weekend. Afterwards they would decide whether or not you were worth their money and trouble. But nobody even ever tried with her. Oh, sure, when she was younger. When she was nine, the last family tried to foster her. That didn't work out. They had a son of their own, and he was impossible to deal with. He bullied her that entire weekend, when the parents weren't looking. Eventually Emily got so tired of the boy that she cut off chunks of his hair on the second night. When he awoke, with bald spots on his head, he ran downstairs and screamed bloody murder. The parents, of course, were not amused. Not knowing that their precious little son had been bullying Emily all this time, and that this was her way of dealing with it. All they chalked it up to, when they brought her back to the orphanage was that 'Emily was a problematic child, who would never find a loving and happy family with an attitude like that.'. And that was that.

She hated herself afterwards because the matron of the orphanage was furious with Emily. She made her swear to never do such a thing to a potential family member ever again. If she would do it again, she would never get out of the orphanage, because nobody would want a spoiled little brat like her. Which meant that the matron would have to look after her until she became an adult, and the matron didn't want that. Too much trouble, she'd say. 'You're not worth that much trouble, child.' The matron wasn't kind before that, mind you. She was a vain and greedy woman. Only caring about the money she got from the government for taking care of parentless children like herself. She didn't care if the clothes they wore all day hadn't been washed for an entire week. The only time they'd get 'new' clothes, was when they'd spend the weekend with the potential family. To 'impress them' , no doubt. Afterwards, if the child left, well the matron never had to deal with them ever again. Still, Emily hated herself, and went through an early puberty not shortly after. Perhaps cutting the kid's hair back then, was the start of her puberty. Emily pushed and shoved aside any and all opportunities to end up with a family for a weekend. If she did not do that, the parents wouldn't be interested because she was going through puberty and knowing how she felt back then, she probably didn't seem like a happy-go-lucky child to the parents. Sure there were others like her, like Emily, who had been at the orphanage until they turned eightteen. One day after their eighteenth birthday, they were thrown onto the streets by the matron with only a garbage bag filled with some clothes. And a bit of money to last a week. She'd tell them to go to the salvation army, and that was that. No longer her problem. Emily knew that would be her fate, too.

And when that day had arrived... the same fate befell her indeed. She was out on the streets with some money and a garbage bag to carry around with her. She did go to the salvation army. She got some clothes from them, some hot meals and on good days, a warm bed to sleep in. A roof above her head. But there were more like her. Homeless people. Older homeless people. If the place was packed and had no more room to spare, Emily would often give away her bed to an elderly person, or a sick person. There were plenty of pregnant women too, she would give away her food, her bed, all of it, to those people. She figured that she was still young, and could last a night out on the cold streets. Compared to the people she gave away her privileges to. Sometimes she would curse her own stupidity for doing so, when the winter was particularly harsh that year. However, other times, she would feel relieved. Knowing full well that if she'd not done so, she'd have felt guilty the entire time and wouldn't have been able to enjoy the warm bed, or the hot meal.

She'd spent time with other homeless people, like her. And would drink from time to time with them. Stolen booze, likely, but she drank to forget. She partied with them. From the late nights to the early morning's. She enjoyed dancing around while drunk, she enjoyed the music, she enjoyed learning to play the fiddle, loved the songs she learned to sing. She had her good moments, but come sunrise all of her 'friends' would be gone. And she'd be entirely alone again.

She shook her head, driving away the unwanted feelings of emotion that came over her then. But that was then, and this is now. Sure, she had no home here either. Not always a bed to sleep in. And not always a hot meal. However here, she felt like she actually mattered. She was still alone. But she made her own fortune, her own life. And people didn't shame her here for living this type of life. Sometimes, people would, of course this is inevitable. There's always rotten apples, everywhere you go. However, she was more content here than she was back there. So why she even tried to find a way back to the old world that first year was beyond her. Then again, she had been so confused and scared that first year. Nothing made sense. She came face to face with different races, with _magic_. With more primeval life. But at least she grew accustomed to this life, whereas in the old world, she could never find her own place in it.

Then finally, the town of Lothering came into full view. She sighed deeply when she saw the state of it. Now she understood why that one guardman had said it isn't the best place on this side of the lands. Also, it was filled to the brim with people. Elves and humans everywhere. With carts filled with their personal belongings. Refugees? Why are there refugees here? She moved past a crowd of people, in front of all of the people, was a man donning his Templar armor.

"-So if you need a place to stay for the night, the local tavern is your best bet." He finished a speech that Emily had clearly missed much of.

One of the refugees cried out. "What about work? Is there any work to be done here?"

The man in Templar armor shook his head. "We do not expect you to settle here. You can remain in Lothering for a few days, tops. Then you will be asked to proceed on your journey, as I've stated before."

A lot of people started to talk amongst themselves then, two words that were mostly repeated amongst the crowd of people were 'ridiculous' and 'bastard'.

"But we have no place to go!" Called out another refugee.

The man in armor sighed and rubbed his temples in pure frustration. "I have said what I needed to say and that is it! Move along now!" The crowd dispersed, until only the man in armor and her were left. The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? Move along."

"Er.. I just arrived."

"You and many others, as you can see." He replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No, I meant, I literally _just_ got _here_. I don't even know why all these refugees are here. I came from a camp where they patched me up. The guardsmen there told me to visit Lothering."

The man looked confused. "Are you joking? You don't know about all the darkspawn attacks in nearby villages? About the Blight?" When Emily looked just as confused the man in armor scratched his head. "Ah. You don't. Where have you been all this time? Living under a rock?"

"I came from a little hamlet just outside the Korcari Wilds. I have spent a lot of time on the other side of the Wilds. Doing mercenary work and odd jobs for locals to earn coin. I figured I'd venture towards the other side of the Wilds. There was no talk of darkspawn or Blights when I was still there."

He sighed and took a step towards Emily then, examining her from up close. "Hm. You do look like you've been through it. Korcari Wilds, you said?" He shook his head. "Name's Maron. Normally I would welcome people such as you with open arms, but we're a bit.. busy at the moment, as you can see."

"People such as me?"

"People who actually just _visit_ the town. Who do a few jobs and then be on their way. Good for commerce. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I have been dealing with a lot of unhappy people all day long, and long days before this one, too. I am surprised to hear there has been no darkspawn activity on the other side of the Wilds, but I reckon people there will eventually get hit too. The Blight stops for nothing but Grey Wardens."

"It's quite alright, I understand it can be draining. What can you tell me exactly about the darkspawn activity around these parts?"

He chuckled wryly. "Well, you sure picked a shit timing to visit. Darkspawn have been pouring out of every hole in the ground as of late. Attacking people left and right, there's no stopping them. Then the talks of the Blight began. We've heard whispers of a Grey Warden recruiting all around the lands, but have seen no sight of any Grey Wardens yet."

"I ran into some Grey Wardens the day before yesterday. They were holed up at Ostagar, the camp I mentioned earlier."

Maron interrupted her. "Were you allowed in?" He looked surprised.

Emily shook her head no. "They just called for a mage to heal me. They said they were preparing for a battle against darkspawn tonight. I had just fought some in the Korcari Wilds myself, so I figured that's what they would be fighting. A horde of them from the Wilds."

"I'm afraid it's more than 'just a horde'. If the rumors are true, there's a Blight coming and with that come armies of darkspawn. Luckily we've got the King and Teyrn Loghain there."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Emily shuffled around a bit uncomfortably. Her feet were killing her and she was tired of the trip. "So, what's next?"

"For you? The same advice I have given the refugees. You can sell and buy things from the merchant, though he did raise his prices a lot over the past few days. There's food, drinks and beds at the inn. There's the Chantry to pray to the Maker and... well a few odd jobs here and there. However, you look like you need rest more than coin at the moment."

"I'm afraid you're right, Ser Maron."

"If you want any more information, there's plenty more people here that can give you that. The Sisters in the Chantry, there's also my superior, Ser Bryant-" Maron wanted to say more, but suddenly a whole bunch of refugees had gathered behind Emily in the meanwhile. "-Oh for..- Move along everyone! I'm sorry miss, I wish you well. Maker be with you during these trying times." And then he turned his attention back to the newly gathered refugees behind them.

Emily sighed and walked further into the town, watching the refugees hold on tight to their belongings. The little children holding on tight to their parents. They all looked terrified and all shared the same look in their eyes: desperation. She couldn't imagine losing a home or an entire life. She never really had one to begin with. But by the looks of it, she was rather glad she never had a home to call her own while being in Thedas. Somehow feeling relieved she'd always been wandering from place to place. She decided to just sit down for a while. Catch her breath, so to speak. She hadn't been fit for fighting on her way towards Lothering, so she didn't want to dally and rest on the way to the village. She kept moving, the moment she left those two guardsmen outside of Ostagar's camp. Though the village wasn't all too far from Ostagar, she still felt exhausted. She was _in_ Lothering now. She could afford to be lazy, for the time being that is.

So much talking the last few days. It all started in Velma's tavern. She blames Jovana, really. Though she couldn't help but smile at the recollection of Jovana. She was a kind woman. Then she felt sad. What if Ser Maron was right? What if it wouldn't take long before the Darkspawn would attack the people on that side of the map too? Then Jovana would perish. Along with Erik, who saved up money and jewels along the years and hid it in a secret stash somewhere. Saved up for his future wife and children. And all that trouble Emily went through to get Erik that Wild's Flower for Jovana's illness. It would have all been for naught. She inspired them, no doubt. And gave Erik some hope to cling to. The hope that he would be able to save Jovana from death, at least for a little longer. If the darkspawn do attack there, death may come sooner than they all imagined. And now, Emily had no choice but to talk to strangers. She had to. Because of the potential Blight, the lands were in complete disarray. Darkspawn attacking, a huge battle between the King's army and that of those monsters. Villagers being murdered left and right, being forced to leave their homes behind and wander from village to village in hopes of finding a safe haven. Being careful like she always had been would still apply from time to time. War and strife brings out the worst in people. Even when things go well, humans can stoop lower than the depths of Hell in order to get what they think they need. However, Emily needed to reconsider everything now. She had never even thought of a Blight happening. If she hadn't approached those guardsmen she wouldn't have survived her fatal wounds. If she hadn't spoken to Alistair and Cousland, she wouldn't have gotten the directions she needed, and she would surely have died in the Wilds. Who knows? If she hadn't spoken to that woman in the Korcari Wilds, she might've been turned into a toad right then and there. If that woman can shapeshift into a bird, what's to stop her from turning Emily into a wart ridden amphibian?

The sun had already begun to set when Emily snapped back to her senses. The sounds of the refugees had quieted down, people had begun to settle for the night. She glanced around and noticed tents had been pitched, if people had them to begin with. Others, were not as fortunate and were huddled together near a poorly set up campfire to stay warm. She could smell food being cooked, smoke from the fires and wood burning. Hearing people murmur to themselves and talking to family members. Children crying softly and others, sick people, were moaning in pain. She looked at the horizon, at the general direction she had come from. Where Ostagar lay, and noticed smoke coming from that direction as well. The sky was lit by an orange light, indicating fire. And lots of it. She moved around, towards the edge of the village and found a tree stump that she sat against. Her bum on the grassy floor. Taking off her backpack and using it as some sort of cushion against the hard tree stump in her back. She continued to look at the sky, towards Ostagar and decided that tonight, she would sleep under the moons.

* * *

>   
>   
> Low rumbling shook the grounds, it woke her up from a short nap. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she awoke to the rumbling. She wasn't the only one who noticed: some refugees cried out and began gasping, looking and pointing at that very same direction Emily had been looking at before shutting her eyes. The night's skies were lit up like a beacon in the distance. Orange and red light, flames licking the clouds above. The rumbling was from the battle, and it was felt way over here. True, it wasn't even half a day away from Ostagar, still, Emily felt nervous. Some Templars came to watch it all too. Everyone was holding their breaths watching the skies, as if it were a television. They couldn't see anything but the orange and red light in the sky. And they couldn't hear anything other than the low rumbling in the distance. Like drums in the night. Though these were not the sounds of drums. They were the sounds of people running, marching. Thousands of them. And she bet that half a thousand of those feet belonged to Darkspawn. She shuddered. Had she stayed there, she would've been stuck there. No doubt she wouldn't have survived even being close to Ostagar then. Suddenly she felt an armored hand on her shoulder, she immediately hit whoever the armored hand belonged to. "Ow!"

She recognized that voice. "Ser Maron? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ser Maron was holding a bottle in one hand and with his other hand he touched his nose. "That's quite alright. I shouldn't have done that to begin with. Not during a time like this." He kept prodding his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Emily had hit him full on the nose with her fist, it could've been broken. Instead he shook his head and smiled softly. "I saw you sitting here earlier today. You didn't leave so I brought you some ale from the inn. That's when I saw.." He fell quiet.

"It's horrible." Emily looked back at the sky, while Ser Maron took his seat next to her on the ground. His armor clinking and rattling as he did. She wondered then if Templars ever took off their armor at all.

He nodded and handed the bottle of ale over to her. "Maker watch over them all, tonight."

She took a swig from the already opened bottle and wiped her chin as one drop of the ale dribbled down it. Then she proceeded to hand it back over to Ser Maron, who in turn also took a swig of the drink. "Thanks, for the ale, I mean. When I arrived here, I was so happy to be able to just _rest_ that I forgot to even drink and eat at all." Her stomach again growled angrily, even more angry than earlier on in the day, when she left the Wilds.

"I'm afraid I did not bring food." He said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Though my stomach protests, I could hardly eat at a moment like this." She looked back at the skies then. Simply reeling just imagining being in that very place not too long ago.

"True. And I think not many of us will be able to get some sleep tonight, either." He paused for a moment then, handing back the bottle to her. "Were you really there earlier?"

She nodded while putting the bottle against her lips and drinking from it. When she had swallowed the bitter drink she pursed her lips before speaking. "It feels unreal. Knowing I was just there, in that very same place where they are fighting now. I didn't fully realize it back then, but now I do. I'm lucky those guardsmen called for a mage's help. Otherwise, I would've been immobilized and stuck there."

He remained quiet for a while. "What are your plans after Lothering?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Truly not knowing what her plans would be next. "I had plans before. Now I'm not so sure I should follow those plans anymore. Things have changed. No doubt people will change, life will change and so will jobs. I don't think I'll be able to get by simply doing little errand jobs for people anymore. Or killing a lone wolf or bandit for a family."

"There's always other problems that need solving. Smaller one's, perhaps. Take for instance the Circle Tower." He shifted slightly as he was sitting down, no doubt trying to find a more comfortable position whilst wearing his clunky armor. "To the West of here, lies Lake Calenhad. There's a Circle Tower there. Often times they need errands done."

She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "What? Like getting groceries for them?" She was a warrior. Though she knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, if she could choose the way to earn coin, she'd much rather it be by fighting off problems for innocent people. Rather than playing errand girl for some apples and wine.

Ser Maron laughed softly. "That, but also supplies for the Tower. There's merchants of course, but I'd wager that during times like these, merchants on the roads will be hard to come by. At first, they will continue their duties as before. But eventually there will be less and less of them. Then, the Circle Tower would have to look at others to risk their hides trying to get their supplies and such." He looked her up and down again, even in the darkness of the night, Emily could tell he was doing so. "You are a capable warrior by the looks of it. You survived darkspawn, and the Korcari Wilds. If anything, I'd say you'd be their best bet."

She thought for a moment then. He made a good point. She would probably _still_ have to fight during trips like those. After war, and now possibly a Blight, more bandits and highwaymen usually follow. People taking advantage of lawless times like these. Where there is 'nothing more to lose'. Perhaps he was right. "Why just the Circle Tower? Is there nothing else nearby?"

"Closest is Lake Calenhad. There is of course the Brecilian Forest to the East of Lothering. However, that is occupied by a Dalish clan. They're not too keen on human visitors, or so I've heard. You could eventually try your luck there, but for the time being, I'd stick to safety." He cocked his head to the side then. "Plus, I know people from the Circle of Magi near Lake Calenhad. I could put in a good word for you, via letter."

"More Templars, like yourself?"

"I was stationed there myself, once. So yes. There's also a few good mages who reside there."

Funny. It seems that not all Templars hate their charges. She had heard of some Templars getting along with mages, but at this point it seemed more like myth than reality. Most mages she had run into had no good words to say about their jailors. Truthfully, she never really spoke to a Templar before, but they always looked angry when a mage passed them by. Ser Maron had to be the first that didn't seem to discriminate. "Why are you being so kind and helpful to me? You barely know me. I pretty much came in with the refugees who had bothered you so."

He sighs and takes another swig from the ale's bottle. He put the bottle down onto the floor and looked at her then. "During a time of war, and if this darkspawn issue is as great a threat as the whispers say then this will indeed become a time of great war- people lose their humanity. Sellswords and mercenaries like yourself will often turn to crime instead of good honest work. Because it's easier. The law will be too busy attending to other matters. If I could persuade some warriors like you, to do the right thing during what is no doubt to become a difficult time, then I will take my chances." Emily 'hmpfed' audibly, snatching the bottle from his hands, off the floor and drinking greedily from it. He chuckled and continued. "Besides, if you turn out to misuse my generosity, then no harm will be done either. You seem a capable warrior, but I wish you luck trying to beat a whole group of fully trained Templars, m'lady." With that, he got up from the ground and dipped his head. "You can keep the ale, good night." And with that he turned his heel and left her alone.

She sniffed loudly, turning her attention back towards the sky. The rumbling had never ceased, and people were still restless in the refugee part of the village. The drink Ser Maron brought didn't taste good at all, but at least it warmed her bones. His offer, too, warmed her bones slightly. It wasn't a bad idea after all and it was extremely kind of him. Although his whole motivation behind it seemed a tad bit too cheesy for her liking. Still, what better place to earn coin than at a Circle Tower? Surrounded by a lake, last time she checked, she didn't hear tales of darkspawn being able to swim. Loads of Templars around you and mages who could defend you should the worst happen. Also: It's a tower. One that has been standing there for probably centuries, and has outlived all the bad that these lands had to offer before the Blight. She bit her lip then, reacting to her own thoughts. She really just thought of it as an actual Blight. There's no certainty yet. Though the tales of Grey Wardens usually say that once Grey Wardens show up- a Blight follows.

That is it then. She will visit the Circle of Magi near Lake Calenhad. Not right away. She'd only just gotten here, and when she just got here, Ser Maron did mention odd jobs here and there. She could finish those first. Then, once those jobs run out, she would move towards the tower. Or, when things get a little too hot here. What, with all the refugees and problems that Lothering is _already_ facing, she could only imagine how bad it could get if it continues on like this. She got up from the floor and gathered her backpack, slowly moving into the village again, in search of the inn. For an actual place to sleep, even if it's a wooden floor. At least there'll be a roof over her head. She noticed then how little she had actually eaten. She was wobbling and struggling to walk straight after only a few sips of the ale. Then again, she was basically running on fumes at this point. She emptied the contents of her stomach at the Wilds, so whatever was left of that hearty meal from Jovana's place, had to be mostly gone at that point. She hadn't eaten anything at all, all day. Perhaps a meal, then sleep, she thought to herself.


	4. A Friend

A few days had gone by. Emily and the rest of the refugees hadn't spoken of the 'Night of Drums' as some people called it. Nobody had spoken of it, once the news had come in, the day after the battle. King Cailan- dead. Teyrn Loghain calling the Grey Wardens traitors and murderers. Some whispered that Loghain was the traitor and had left them all to die. Others, praise Loghain and call him the Hero of the entire tale. But once Templars and soldiers walk by, everybody keeps their mouths shut. Loghain's soldiers have entered Lothering, together with a handful of soldiers from Redcliffe Village. The town was absolutely packed, even more so than when Emily first arrived. More and more people flock to the crap town with each passing day. Locals are disgruntled. They want the refugees gone, because there already wasn't that much room to begin with. But now, you can't even walk properly without being face to face with yet another poor soul who's lost their home.

Nobody dares mention the Grey Wardens. Did they die at the battle of Ostagar? Emily didn't like Cousland much when she met him in the Wilds, but she wouldn't wish a death like that on anyone. Not even him or that other bloke, Alistair. If this is truly, _truly_ a Blight- because people still do not know for certain if it is or is not, then people will need the Grey Wardens. If they are dead, then the Wardens of Ferelden are no more. And they all, including Emily, would have to wait for the Wardens of Orlais to come and help them. But knowing the stories of the great Loghain Mac Tir, that wouldn't sit well with him. Hating the Orlesians with every fibre of his being. For Loghain, Emily figured, it all did seem very convenient. His daughter being the Queen of Ferelden, with no King by her side. Loghain would surely become Regent. In truth, she never meddled too much in politics, but it was something to consider. Loghain had many followers, but also many people who despised the man. King Cailan, was often referred to as a fool. Too headstrong, too naive. Unlike his great late father, King Maric. She couldn't tell where this was headed, politics wise. With no heir to the throne, this could get interesting.. If Emily really found it all extremely interesting. Which she didn't, to be fair. She would think of it sometimes, if she had a moment to clear her mind and think of pointless things. But these moments were fleeting.

The little odd jobs in Lothering were coming to an end. And despite telling herself for all those years not to make any friends, she had done just that during her short stay in Lothering. Ser Maron, for one. But there was also a girl she'd met the second day of her being in Lothering. Her name was Marian. She turned out to be a mage and have two siblings. She didn't like the brother much, surly, whiny little man that was. However, Marian's sister and mother were quite nice. She knocked on the door of their quaint home and Bethany opened the door. "There you are, my sister had been wondering if you'd ever come by today." Bethany stepped aside so that Emily could enter.

She had used a fake name, and realized soon enough that the entire family was onto her lying about her name. But nobody questioned it, or pressed her for her real name. Emily figured they understood her caution, somehow. The Amell family was an interesting bunch of characters. Carver was an annoying fella, she thought. Always complaining and being a hard ass on Marian. Bethany was the sweetest girl Emily had ever met in Thedas thusfar. It's one thing to be sweet, but it's another to be _sweet_ like Bethany. She wouldn't harm a fly, though she most certainly could if she wanted to. Marian was a jokester, which Emily appreciated. Marian could give the wittiest answers and make the funniest quips, which was a nice change from the constant worry and despair that surrounded Lothering as of late. Apparently they had a high standing in the Free Marches, up North. In a city called Kirkwall. They were nobles too, according to the tales that Marian told her over supper. An entire estate way over there. Emily had asked her then: Why are you still here in Lothering? They had a home , which was more than Emily could say about herself. But the home was tiny. It was more like a hovel and to top it all off: It was in _Lothering_. They didn't tell her that story though. After all, both Bethany and Marian were mages. Apostates living outside the Circle of Magi. How the Templars hadn't noticed this before, remained a mystery to her. Then again, if there's Templars like Ser Maron, she was hardly surprised. Maron didn't seem the type to lock up mages just for fun. In fact, he treated both Marian and Bethany with the utmost respect when they all ran into one another the other day. Surely, being a Templar, he must've noticed they had magic running through their veins?

Leandra greeted Emily as she walked into their home, she was busy cooking up dinner, while Marian was helping her with it. "Diana. It's so good to see you again. Will you be staying for supper tonight?"

Emily dipped her head gratefully. "Thanks, but no thank you. I will be leaving Lothering tomorrow. I need to get my affairs in order."

Leandra smiled. "Oh, of course. I understand. It's not much that we see someone leaving Lothering. But I understand wholeheartedly, girl."

Marian stopped chopping up vegetables and crossed her arms then, glaring at Emily from afar. "I thought you wouldn't be leaving for another week or so."

"This is why I came over today. And why it took me a little longer to get here. I tried to speak to Ser Maron but he wasn't on duty yet. He will be in a few hours, I will go see him for his letter of recommendation."

"Right. That letter that can grant you access to the Tower near Lake Calenhad, yes?" Bethany took over from Marian, chopping up the remainder of the vegetables.

"That too. He reassures me I'll be able to start with jobs immediately once I have crossed the lake by boat. I wouldn't want to make the trip only to find out they do not trust me well enough to work for them."

Marian snickered. "Here we are trying to stay far away from the Circle Tower, while you're trying to get _in_."

"If you want, I can put in a good word for you too, Marian." Emily joked, whilst returning the same wry look that Marian had given her.

"Things would have to get pretty sour before such a thing would happen." Then she looked a bit less happy. "So you're really leaving tomorrow, then?"

She nodded. "I didn't think I'd be making any friends while being here at all. So having met you and your family came as a surprise to me. A pleasant surprise, I might add. I thought it only fit to notify you all. You have all been very kind, allowing me into your home and letting me join you for supper a few nights."

Leandra turned her head to face Emily and smiled warmly. "It was really no bother. Though I can't say I'll miss hearing that story of you in the Korcari Wilds." she crinkled her nose after she said that.

Marian began laughing. "I thought it was a rather amusing tale, mother."

Bethany's expression matched that of her mother's. "Only you would find such stories amusing, dear sister."

Then Marian turned her attention to Emily yet again. "How about one last drink at the inn? I won't be able to stay the entire evening, due to dinner and all, but I can at least have one final drink with you before you leave tomorrow."

"And many more. I won't be gone forever. If you haven't traded in this life in Lothering for your beautiful rich estate up in Kirkwall, I will visit you in between. Whenever I can, whenever I am in the area." Emily joked.

"Fair enough. But don't go expecting any letters from us while you're in there. We'd rather the Tower doesn't know about our existence at all." Marian made way for the front door with her then.

"Goodbye Leandra, goodbye Bethany. If I cannot see you again before my leaving tomorrow, thank you again for your hospitality."

Both women nodded and smiled, returning the thanks, for being a good friend to Marian and kind guest to themselves. Then the two girls left the house, and made way for the Inn.

"I wasn't joking about those letters, by the way." Marian said as they walked towards the establishment.

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you both to write me while I'm in there. I entirely understand. I'll just drop by unannounced when I come back here to visit and surprise you." Emily poked Marian hard as she said that and chuckled slightly.

"Good then. I'd love to stay in contact with you during your absence, but I'm glad you understand our caution."

Both of them entered the inn and sat down near the entrance of the building. There were loads of people in tonight, though it seemed to be mostly locals, rather than refugees at this moment. Perhaps the innkeep had enough of refugees in there. Most of them resided within the Chantry nowadays anyhow. And if not in there, then out on the fields just outside Lothering. Paying customers above all else, it seemed tonight though.

During the evening, Marian kept asking to tell the puking story again. She had a strange sense of humor, but Emily didn't mind it so much. It was odd that she'd even make friends at all here. Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stay here in Lothering forever. But perhaps, for once, this was fine with Emily. She at least had a reason to return here altogether now. She had a friend, someone she could spend time with, without feeling on edge the entire time, waiting for her somewhere. And that fact, made Emily feel better about everything. If there really was a Blight coming, she shouldn't have to stay alone all the time. And after three years of being here, she figured it was time to make a home somewhere. By that, she didn't necessarily mean owning property and having a family. Making a home somewhere, to her, also meant having people that enjoyed spending time with her. Home to her, was having roots somewhere, a place to enjoy oneself. Even if it's in such dire times and in such a terrible place like Lothering. She really couldn't say much good things about this village. But at least it had the Amell family. "To the Amell family, and having friends. Which are rare in such times."

Marian corrected her. "Hawke-Amell family, dear Diana. Just because I'm the only Hawke of the family, doesn't mean you should discredit my family name so." she winked playfully before taking a big sip from the tankard in her hand.

"Perish the thought!" Emily joked and took the same big gulp from her own tankard, like Marian had done from hers.

That afternoon they recollected how they met only a few days ago, and how much they had bonded over such a short amount of time. Marian had run into Emily while she was chasing off the black bears just outside the little village, near the King's Road. One of the odd jobs Emily had taken an interest in. It had seemed, however, she wasn't the only one. Marian herself was interested in the amount of gold that was promised to whoever killed the pests, that kept coming into the village at night and devouring the sheep of the locals. When both of them had been pinned by the last great black bear, they decided to work together. Whereas before, they were competing against one another. Marian kept the bear occupied, while Emily snuck around it and delivered the final blow. Not to mention, she had healed her minor wounds with her magic at the same time. Afterwards, both women retired to the inn for the night and drank themselves into a stupor. Sharing tales of the battle from that day, and each giving their own two cents on how the other one fought. In hushed whispers, of course, not wanting to let the entire village know Marian was a mage. If they didn't know it already. They stayed at the inn all night, and come morning, both of them had been inebriated and sleep deprived. They decided to visit the Chantry Board to collect their reward, last minute deciding they'd share the profits. Each of them got fifty silvers, and they went right back towards the inn. Where they had apparently both passed out. It made for a good story to tell tonight, and it also made them want to hang out more. They shared all the odd jobs in town together and hung out at night at Marian's home. Where she met the rest of the family.

"The sisters really weren't happy with us when we waddled into the Chantry that early, reeking of ale." Marian laughed heartily as she slapped Emily on the shoulder.

"Hey, at least they got rid of the bears that day. And the bandits the following day. I'd say they owe us."

Marian laughed again, then she glanced outside the window, noticing it had already become dark out. "Andraste's tits, it's already that late? I have to go now, Carver will moan and complain if he has to wait any longer for supper."

"He'll still blame you, I'm sure." Emily said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ugh, and don't I know it. He barely let me live it off the last time I came in late for dinner with you." She stopped gathering her things then and paused for a moment. "It really has been a good time hanging out with you, Diana."

"I will visit you as soon as I'm able to. I promise. Now don't say goodbye or anything. I detest the very idea of it. I'll see you again."

She nodded and patted her on the back. "Don't bother too many Templars while you're there. See you soon! Safe travels, Diana." Marian smiled once more, before bolting out of the doors of the Inn. Rushing home to her dinner.

Emily sighed, holding her still half full tankard with both her hands. Looking down into it and smiling softly. This was a nice feeling. Not having to say goodbye, yet knowing she will be leaving. With the prospect of meeting with the entire family whenever her duties will allow her to do so. Which given the circumstances, will likely not take too long. Even if she will work for the Circle Tower, getting their supplies and such, she's free to go wherever she wants after finishing a job. It's not like she'll be confined to the Tower like the mages for instance. Soon, she'll meet up with Ser Maron and get his letter of recommendation, with his very special Templar seal on it. To prove it's not just a fraudulent letter made by a con artist. But first, she'll finish her tankard of ale.

The warmth of the inn did her good, as it did most time when she was spending time at an inn. Feeling the door opening, letting in some of the evening's cool air. Someone brushed past her, followed up by another and another. Suddenly she heard the entire inn go quiet. That could only mean two things: trouble, or strangers. She glanced up from her tankard and saw the backs of two men and one woman. The woman, she recognized immediately from behind. There was no mistaking those robes. Then her eyes landed on the backs of the two men with her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. They survived!?

"Well well-" A group of armed soldiers, wearing Teyrn Loghain's colors approached the trio. The leader of the group spoke.

Emily watched it all with much interest, while at the same time being entirely gobsmacked. If that was Witch-Bird-Lady, then the other two.... She squinted her eyes while the argument kept on going. Eventually one of the lay sisters who Emily had seen in and around the Chantry a lot over the past days, joined in on the argument. The soldiers were talking about how Grey Wardens were traitors and Loghain wanted their heads. They were pestering them all, and it ticked Emily off. Before she could even lift up the tankard to finish her drink, the soldiers attacked them. All four of them jumped to action, and instinctively, Emily got up from her seat and rushed into the fight as well. She took out her two daggers, figuring a sword and shield would be too clunky in such a confined space like this. She kicked one of the soldiers right in the stomach, followed up by a punch right in the face, with a dagger in her hand, which brought more force to the blow. The lay sister, the two men- that turned out to be Cousland and Alistair, and the witch all looked at her in disbelief for but a second, but eventually they all began working together. Fighting off the soldiers. There was an entire group, about six of them. So it seemed only fair that Emily helped out. Made the odd's turn into their favor. If there was anything Emily hated, it was injustice. People who use their power or status to bother others. The group of people she was fighting with weren't pushovers, but it felt right helping them out. After all, one of them had given her directions that had saved her life.

"Mercy!" The leader called out then, dropping his arms. The rest of his little band followed suit. Nobody had been badly hurt, but the entire group did roughen them all up. So much so that these 'brave soldiers' had to forfeit.

"Take a message to Loghain: the Grey Wardens truly know what happened. And we are coming for him." Cousland hissed at the leader.

"Certainly, I- I will!" The leader stammered. Then they all ran out of the inn. Leaving the entire group there.

Alistair was the first to comment on Emily's help. "I remember you!" Well, commenting on her help not so much, but he was the first to speak.

"So do I. 'Tis good to see you again." the witch bowed her head slightly.

"Oh so _she_ gets a warm welcome from you, but not us, Morrigan?" Cousland sneered at the woman.

"You're all alive. I thought-.. Well, everyone thought the Wardens all perished back at Ostagar." Emily put away her daggers then.

Cousland began talking to the lay sister in the meanwhile. She eavesdropped slightly as she was conversing with Alistair. She learned of her name, Leliana. Morrigan joined Cousland's side as they were getting to know the motive of Leliana's help.

"Not everyone made it out, I'm afraid.." Alistair fell quiet for a moment and Emily recognized a look she'd seen many a time before while living in this world: the look of someone who had just recently lost someone very important. She could only guess.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"At least you made it out of the Wilds." Alistair smiled kindly.

"Thanks to your directions, though the trip I had taken back did delay me slightly. I fought off some darkspawn myself. Four of them. It was an arduous battle. I do not envy you for fighting them constantly. I barely survived it."

Alistair gasped slightly. A reaction she'd gotten before once people learned of her scrap with darkspawn. "Maker. Count yourself lucky, then. How was it, fighting them, I mean?"

"My blood ran cold, I was terrified and almost died. I also puked my brains out after the battle was over." Emily smirked slightly. Hanging out with Marian had rubbed off on her, it seemed. She was way more sarcastic and wry. Less serious than when she had traveled entirely alone for so long. She didn't mind it, however.

Alistair laughed in response. "You seem... better than you were when we first met you. More.. approachable, I guess?"

"I feel better, too. Thanks, Alistair. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I liked her more when she was distant." Morrigan and the others had finished talking then and joined in on their conversation.

"You know eachother? Why am I not surprised?" Cousland sighed and shook his head.

"Not well, mind you. We only spoke once. We're hardly friends." She turned her attention to Cousland then. "And you, Cousland. I am glad to see you lived. Despite being a total arse."

Cousland wanted to reply, but seemed to swallow his words then. "Name's Aedan, never got to properly introduce myself. Also, I thank you for your... compassion." He squinted his eyes at Emily then, who in turn shrugged her shoulders.

Leliana mostly stayed out of the conversation. Apparently Aedan had accepted her into their group, but she was still new. And while Emily had seen her many a time before, they had never spoken to one another. It wouldn't be Emily's place to include her in this 'reunion'. "I am glad to see you all alive. Also, I'm glad the Wardens haven't all vanished from Ferelden. Gives people hope. That's what we all need most, now. If this truly is a Blight."

"It _is_ truly a Blight." Aedan remarked.

Emily swallowed hard then. Shit. That thought didn't cheer her up. What was a 'normal' warrior like her to do now? She had plans, yes- but how about afterwards? Surely she couldn't remain at the Circle forever. "I... Don't quite know what to say to that."

"You handled yourself well during the fight earlier. Also, you've survived darkspawn. You're free to join us if you'd like. We need all the help we can get." Alistair offered.

Though the idea was flattering: her being asked to join the only two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Helping them defeat evil. She wasn't ready for that. She was a warrior, a good enough one to survive for three whole years. One of which she didn't even fight at all. However, that was too much for her. It would be too soon. Though she hardly believed anyone in their group was really... qualified for fighting the Blight and hopefully 'saving the whole world'. "I thank you for the offer, Alistair. However I'm afraid I must decline it. I have plans. I was to meet with Ser Maron later this eve, he'd have a letter of recommendation for me so I could do work for the Tower of Magi near Lake Calenhad. I will stick to that, for now."

"Fair enough. I figured I'd ask." Alistair dipped his head. "May we meet again."

Emily greeted all of them once more. "Good luck with saving the whole world and all." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice, before paying the innkeep for her drink and leaving the inn altogether.

* * *

She stood on the Imperial Highway, still overlooking Lothering. The lights and sounds from the village behind her as she glanced back once more. She felt somewhat.. emotional. She hadn't been in Lothering _that_ long, yet she felt like she had made great strides there. Being more approachable, as Alistair had put it before. Not to mention actually making friendships, for once in her life since she's ended up in here. To be fair, for once in her entire life. Back at the old world she didn't have friends. This was a major step for Emily. A step in the right direction, she hoped. She took a deep breath then and continued her way onto the Imperial Highway, with her letter of recommendation from Ser Maron. While walking, she passed two dwarven men. A blonde younger kid, and what seemed like his fatherly figure. The kid kept looking at her with an odd look on his face. She smiled politely at the both of them as she moved along. No time to dally any longer. There were new things ahead of her, a new path. Lake Calenhad wasn't too far away now, and she honestly couldn't wait for a new purpose. Despite everything else that is going on at the moment. This whole.. Blight thing didn't sit well with her. She swallowed down hard as she kept on walking along the Highway.

At least she had Marian to come back to. She didn't think Alistair and the others would still be there, come her next visit to Lothering. They would be busy saving the world, she figured. But Marian would still be there. And Bethany, Leandra.. Hell, even Carver the sourpuss. She felt slightly more at ease.

After some time, she began feeling her feet hurting again. Truthfully, she cursed herself for going out at night. She could've easily stayed another night at Lothering. She hummed as she put up camp, or what qualified as a camp, right on the Highway. She could no longer see Lothering in the darkness that surrounded her, but she knew that there were no darkspawn here. Otherwise those two dwarfs she'd run into before would've looked and acted a whole lot different. She took off her boots and began rubbing them. First thing she _should_ do when she gets the chance: is get new boots. These were always killing her feet. They had been too small. She knew this. She knew it when she purchased them, too. However, at the time she made the purchase, there wasn't much choice. Either walk around barefoot or wear boots that were a size too small. Or.. several sizes too small. The merchant back in Lothering also didn't have any boots fit for combat, so she had to endure some more. She pulled out the map from her backpack and began studying it, in the dim light of the fire she'd made. It wasn't a big fire. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to her. Not when she was about to lay down her head and get some well deserved rest. Her eyes landed on Lake Calenhad and she giggled softly to herself. "Looks almost like a bunny."

>   
>   
> The next morning came, with no interruptions, no foes bothering her. Perhaps they stayed off the Imperial Highway all together. She began packing up her things and put back on those cursed boots. She wasn't too far away from the lake. Just a little way's further and she could see the Tower in all it's glory. Standing proudly in the distance.

She gasped audibly when she reached it. From afar it had looked so much smaller and less intimidating. Now that she was face-to-face with it, so to speak, it had looked much more impressive. She began rummaging through her satchel for Ser Maron's letter as she walked down the hilltop, towards the water, where a tiny boat was moored to the tiny wooden deck they had built. As she approached the ferryman, she noticed his gaze on her: suspicion.

"Morning." She said confidently as she came even closer to the ferryman. "I wish to travel to the Tower of Magi."

The older man looked at her with one eye closed, as if really evaluating her. "You a mage?"

Emily shook her head no. "I've business there." She began waving around the sealed envelope. Making sure to have the wax seal, with Templar emblem from Ser Maron's signet ring, facing the ferryman. "I am not quite sure they know of my arrival yet. I've a friend back at Lothering who told me he'd notify Knight Commander Greagoir of my arrival. I just left Lothering last night however.."

The ferryman hummed and cleared his throat. "If you hadn't showed me the envelope, I would've reported you and you would've been shooed off. But very well. The Tower of Magi isn't off limits, I'm just making sure. Hop on in then, and the name's Kester."

She cautiously got inside of his tiny boat. She didn't like boats all too much. Bigger boats she didn't mind so much, but these small one's- she was always afraid that while getting into one, it would move too much and she'd end up in the water. She could swim, of course, but it was a fear she always had when seeing those little boats.

"Not used to boats, eh?" Kester laughed as he began to row the boat once Emily finally sat down.

She huffed. "Not quite. I'm used to being on solid ground." Kester didn't say much to that, merely smirked some more. "So.. Do you get many people requesting to go to the Tower?"

Kester thought for a moment before answering, though while rowing the tiny boat across the other side of the Lake, he didn't seem to get tired in the slightest. For a man of his age, Emily couldn't help but feel slightly impressed by the man's stamina. "Not too many. Most times I bring a new mage, accompanied by two or more Templar's to the Tower. Every now and again a knife ear."

"Elves?" She knew how people perceived the Elves here. Then again, anyone that wasn't human was treated like vermin in a way. Some races moreso than others. "Dalish?"

"Nah, some city Elves, I think the one's I get sometimes are friends with some of the mages. Truthfully I don't know exactly. I don't ask them too many questions. They don't seem to want to talk to me anyhow."

Not when you call them knife ears, no. Emily nodded but remained silent as she watched the Tower getting larger and larger as they slowly made it to the other side of the lake. The Tower was now looming high up above her. It didn't seem like a happy place from the outside. Looks can be deceiving though. She highly doubted that Ser Maron would send her off to some hateful place. Seeing as how he didn't mind the mages all too much. "How about Knight Commander Greagoir. What kind of man is he? I must admit I do not know much about him at all. Nor do I know anything about anyone in there, really."

"Hm, he's a nice fella. He comes down to chat with me once in a while. First Enchanter Irving's nice too, you'll meet him for sure. Doesn't say much, however. Bit of an odd guy, him. But I suppose all mages are a bit odd. Wouldn't you agree?"

She glared at him from the other side of the boat. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Kester glared back at her, and looked behind him while he kept rowing. "Almost there now. How long will you be staying?"

"Not sure yet. Though if all goes well, I should be running errands for the Tower. Then you'll have to ferry me back and forth an awful lot, Kester." She smirked at him, slightly taunting him as she did. She didn't dislike Kester because of the comments he had made so far. Like calling Elves knife ears and saying that all mages are 'a bit odd'. However she also didn't exactly _like_ him for it either. Something inside of Emily wanted to irk him just a tad bit, whenever she'd get the chance to.

"Hmpf. Well if that's the case, you better get used to boats and water quickly."

The last stretch to the tower was done in complete silence. Though Emily didn't mind it so much. Kester and her were done talking at that point. They were two entirely different people, with different mindsets. She didn't think she'd ever truly get to understand the kind of man he was. Even knowing that Kester is an elder human, born and raised the way he was, he'd 'naturally' be racist towards everything that wasn't human. Still, having that knowledge about Kester, and many other humans for that matter, didn't make Emily understand them more. Often times she didn't understand why so many people in Thedas thought about things so black-and-white. So plain and simple. She never really spoke up about it though. Could bring a lot of extra trouble that she really didn't need, nor wanted. However, if she'd ever run into a situation where that sort of mindset would get out of hand- she'd naturally step up and do something about it. She hated bullies. She didn't enjoy the company of racist people either, however she had to remind herself that this was a different world. Despite the differences between humans and elves, for instance, most elves didn't even realize they were being mistreated so. At least, for the City Elves. The Dalish were a whole different story. They knew they were being mistreated. All of them. And they'd often fight or kill a human for it. City elves, were often grateful they weren't starving or being on the road without protection. It also mattered where you lived as an elf. Some cities and villages were more lenient towards them. Treated them better than other places. She had never truly seen cruel acts between humans and elves. Nor seen it between mages and templars. However, she knew it most certainly existed.

"Well, here we are. Tell Greagoir to come visit me sometime soon. I'm getting bored over there on the other side of that Lake."


	5. Danger

Emily carefully walked up to the front doors of the Circle Tower, a few Templars eyed her. She merely held up the envelope and smiled politely at the armored men.

One of the two glanced down at the seal and audibly huffed. "We'd gotten word someone would arrive. You're free to pass, miss."

"Thank you kindly." Emily replied. The two Templars proceeded to open the door for her and she walked inside of the Tower.

The first thing she felt was some sort of calmth brush over her body as she entered the Tower. She gasped audibly at the sensation. It was... quite something to feel such a thing.

"Heh-heh." A chuckle from an unknown man was heard then. Emily looked up to see who it was. "Welcome, miss. You must be the one Ser Maron informed me about via letter." Emily merely looked the man up and down. He seemed to be a more important Templar than all the others.. Perhaps- "I am Knight Commander Greagoir." He extended out his hand for her to shake.

"Ah. It's good to meet you. I have Ser Maron's letter of recommendation right here." Emily handed it over to Greagoir.

He opened it and read it carefully. "No doubt it's actually you. I figured, though. We don't get many regular folk around here. Mostly mages."

"And they do not make quite an entrance like me, I take it?"

"Hm? Oh! You mean my amusement from before? Regular people always have the same reaction when they enter the Tower. What you felt when you walked in here is actually a ward. Keeps unwanted visitors out, if they managed to snuck past our guard."

"Clever trick."

"Not my choice. It was Grand Enchanter Irving's idea. At any rate-" the Knight Commander began walking towards the first big set of doors at the end of the entrance and Emily followed him quietly. "-How was your trip. Did you have problems finding us?"

"Hard to miss such a tall Tower, Knight Commander. I made it out fairly well. No skirmishes with darkspawn."

"Good, good then. I do suppose you must be tired from your trip. I will show you around a bit. Since you'll be spending some time inside."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks then, while the big doors behind them closed with a loud sound. "Whatever do you mean? In Ser Maron's letter it said I would be doing errands for the Circle of Magi and it's Templars. That means going inside but mostly going outside to get supplies and such."

"Yes, it is as Ser Maron said. However for now, there's not much work for running errands. We've recently gotten our new supplies from the usual merchant that visits us. There's talk of Blights but so far nothing of the sort has reached us."

"Surely you've heard of Ostagar, and the Grey Wardens?"

"I have. But as I said, nothing here so far." Greagoir must've noticed Emily's uneasy expression then. "Don't worry, miss. You won't be locked up in here forever. You're free to go outside whenever you please, although I highly doubt Kester will take you back and forth the entire time just to go and visit the Spoiled Princess."

"The Spoiled Princess?"

"The tavern at the other side of the Lake, you passed it by on your way towards us." Didn't even notice no damn tavern, she thought to herself. "For the time being, I'm afraid there's not much question for supplies. Not for some time yet."

"With all due respect, Knight Commander Greagoir, but what will I be doing in the meanwhile then?"

"You have been given a bed to sleep in, though you will share the room which houses it with other apprentice mages on the first floor. You're allowed to wander about the tower at your leisure, except for the highest floor up in the tower. That floor is off limits. Understood?"

She nodded. "And my job in here?"

"There's plenty of people in here who need help. Be it mage or Templar. You can always ask around if there's any work to be done within the tower." He continued walking until they reached a flight of stairs. When they were walking on the second floor of the tower he continued talking to her. "Look. I know you came here as our soon-to-be supplier for any sort of thing. Poultices, armor, weapons, whatever we need. However, for the time being the roads are still safe enough for merchants to travel on them."

"I don't like being in one place for too long, Knight Commander."

"You're not our prisoner, miss. And as I've said before, there's always jobs to be done. This is the second floor, over there you will find the stockroom. Though I highly doubt you'll have need of it. It mostly houses old tomes and archives for the mages. That there is Owain. He manages the stockroom."

Emily's eyes landed on the symbol marked on his forehead. It could only mean one thing: that mage had become Tranquil. "Why was he made tranquil?" She blatantly pointed out.

"Perhaps you can ask him yourself. Come along now, you haven't seen everything yet and I must soon get back to my duties."

Knight Commander Greagoir had showed Emily the entire tower, there was one 'shop' within the entire tower where one could get supplies from once said shop had been supplied. It was as Greagoir mentioned: fully stocked. Apparently the traveling merchant had only just visited the tower a day prior to Emily arriving. Not that it would've mattered if Emily had remained in Lothering any longer, according to everyone in here: The roads towards the Tower had still been safe enough. She didn't like this, entirely. She was promised work. It had already been a major set back from what she was normally used to doing- playing the errand girl. But now, she would not even be able to be _that_. She was a guest in the Tower for the time being. A guest that could do menial tasks for the tower's occupants. A back up plan for if and when the traveling merchant stopped coming around. She was safe, yes. But she had a feeling she would become bored quickly with no real work to be done. When they had reached the second to last floor, Greagoir had shown her the doors that lead to the most upper floor. Where she was not allowed to wander. Again, he made it clear she was not to go up there. Knowing she'd have so little to do while being here, gave her feeling those doors would become more interesting the longer she'd stay inside the Tower.

When they went back downstairs she was shown her room, well the room that she had to share with other apprentice mages. They all looked at her funny. As if they wondered why the hell she was given a bed. "If you've any more questions, feel free to ask any of the enchanters here in the tower. If there's anything serious going on, please notify me. For now, I need to get back to my work." Greagoir looked behind her at all the mages who were observing the two with interest. "It seems like you've got some people who wish to meet with you. I won't keep you any longer." With that, he waved her off and went back towards the main hall.

She huffed and glanced down at her bed. At least she'd have a bed. And she was protected from any sort of foe. Still, it didn't give her warm fuzzy feelings knowing she'd likely become very very bored in here. Was it a bad idea to turn down Alistair's offer back at Lothering? She began unpacking her backpack and setting up her things around her new bed. No, she was sure rejecting his offer was the right thing. She wouldn't be fit to fight the Blight. Not even with Morrigan on the same team.

"Hello." A soft voice behind her spoke. When Emily turned around she saw a raven haired woman, her dark locks swirling down her shoulders. The light of the lit lamps all around them made her hair shine beautifully. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a soft blue like water from a tropical ocean. She was wearing circle robes, but since this was an apprentice mage, the robes didn't look all too fancy. Not like Enchanters for instance. "I couldn't help but notice your arrival earlier. And now you are to spend the nights in here, with the rest of us. You are no mage, however."

"Your observation would be correct. I am not a mage. I was to become your new supplier. The one to run errands for everyone within the Tower and replenish your store's supplies. However, as it turned out, I needn't have bothered. Your store is fully stocked and your usual merchant still happy to visit you all."

The girl laughed softly, hiding her amusement behind the palm of her hand. "My name's Solona."

Emily looked at Solona for a while. "Diana."

Solona cocked her head to the side and raised up an eyebrow. "Diana, huh?"

Emily merely grunted in response. "How long have you been in the Circle Tower?"

The girl sat down on the other bed right next to hers. "It's all I can remember. Being in here."

"Should you just be sitting on that bed? It looks like someone's already put their belongings there." Emily pointed out at the carefree mage before her.

"It's her own bed." A man with black hair and a weakly looking body said then as he approached the two girls. He wore the same robes as Solona had. "My name is Jowan. I'm her... uh, I'm her friend."

"Oh lighten up will you, Jowan. She's not a Templar." Solona joked as she eyed the man. "But yes, this is my bed. It seems we will be speaking to one another a lot. At least until you've got to go back out there and get us supplies."

"I see. So both of you have been here your entire lives?"

Jowan nodded as he tried to casually lean against a dresser. It was almost as if he was trying to act 'suave'. The way he had done it though, came across as awkward more than suave. "Yeah. Your first time within a Circle Tower?"

Emily nodded her head as she took off her boots and began to rub them. "Yes. It seems I will be spending more time inside one than I had originally intended. Not that I mind mages or anything."

"I got that from your behavior." Solona smiled warmly at Emily. She seemed nice, Solona. Maybe too nice for this world. Had she been raised outside these tower's walls, someone with her character might've been easy prey for people with bad intentions. She wouldn't last a day outside the Tower.

"You've always been apprentices then? How does that work? If you've been raised in a Circle Tower?"

"Yes, you'll always be an apprentice. Though once you become of age, you will eventually have your harrowing. Which is a test. To see if you can master your own talents and magic. You have to train for it, a lot. Study tomes for hours if you're not actively training." Jowan said, he seemed to dislike talking about it.

"And then what?"

"Then you will be woken up one random day. The Senior Enchanters do not tell anyone who is about to go through their harrowing. Sometimes you'll wake up in the morning and you notice two or more of your fellow mages are missing from their beds. Then, a couple of hours later they return. Or they do not return at all." He swallowed down hard and looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Emily knew some things about mages and their lives within the Circle Tower, but not all of this. This 'Harrowing' Jowan spoke of.

Solona finished the story for Jowan then. Starting off with a deep sigh. "There's some mages who fail their harrowing and they never return."

"Yes. And the one's who _do_ make it out aren't allowed to tell the apprentices who haven't undergone their harrowing yet. They aren't allowed to tell anyone what is done during a harrowing." he shot daggers at Solona then.

"I take it Solona has passed her harrowing then?" Emily looked back at the raven haired girl.

"I have. Yesterday morning. I keep telling Jowan he's got nothing to fear. He's studied immensely hard for his upcoming harrowing. And I know he can overcome it all if he'd just stop worrying so."

"Easy for you to say, Solona. Magic just.. comes naturally for you. You don't even really have to try. You've always been a perfect student. Grand Enchanter Irving even dotes on you."

Emily whistled as she watched the two of them 'argue' back and forth. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous of Solona, now would you, Jowan?"

Jowan's face became red then and he began to sputter. Solona giggled and stood up from her bed, ruffling his hair in a playful manner. Like a big sister would do to her younger sibling. "He's just a little surly sometimes."

Jowan softly pushed Solona aside and huffed. "I don't envy her in a bad way. I wish I could be more like Solona. She's a natural. If only it were so easy for me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jowan. If you've studied as hard as Solona tells me." Though in truth, Emily wasn't sure she fully stood behind her own words. Jowan seemed the nervous type. He seemed weak, not just his body but his mind as well. What she did know about mages, is that their willpower had to be strong in order for them to excel at their own magic and powers. Jowan didn't come across like that to her. Though she also had a feeling Jowan admired Solona a lot. He didn't seem to be the bad envious type of friend.

"We'll see soon enough. I will get back to my studying. Almost everyone in here has had their harrowing. I'm one of the few that's left. I've a feeling it won't take long now." He almost sounded like he was going to sign his own death warrant, the way he spoke about it all.

"Do you need me to help you study again? Help you recite those incantations and wards?" Solona offered kindly.

Jowan shook his head. "If I need your help, I will definitely ask. But for now, I have to be able to figure this out myself. You won't be able to help me during my harrowing anyhow."

"Fair enough. You know where I'll be if you do need my help, Jowan."

"Yes. Of course. Thanks. I'll see you another time, Diana." He quickly rushed off towards the second floor.

"Where will he study for it? The stockroom?"

Solona hummed and nodded her head. "He usually does go there. He asks Owain, the Tranquil, for old tomes, hoping to be better prepared for it. In truth, he's as prepared as he'll ever be. What happens during a harrowing is nothing he hasn't already learned during the first classes we've ever gotten. It's all covered in the basics."

"Is he really one of the last to go through his harrowing? What about all the others that are here?"

Solona looked around at all the faces of mages with them in the room. "Yep, pretty much everyone who's in here now has already undergone their harrowing. Figures though, the rest is studying so they won't be showing their faces in the bedroom."

"What _does_ happen during a harrowing, exactly?" Solona looked at Emily with a questionable look. "I'm not a mage. And I won't tell Jowan, I promise." She sincerely added.

"Hm, I know you won't. I have a talent for being able to tell when someone's lying. Like you lied about your name earlier." Emily's eyes widened for a moment but Solona continued in hushed whispers, slightly leaning in towards Emily. "The trial is going into the Fade."

"That's it?" Emily's eyebrow quirked. "Doesn't sound that menacing and 'harrowing' as the trial is named after."

Solona giggled for a moment, but then her expression became serious again. "The rite itself is fairly simple. First, you enter the Fade through ritual use of lyrium. Once across the Veil, you must face and overcome a demon that wishes to possess your body and enter the living realm. This involves navigating whatever challenges have been set up and seeing through whatever ruse the demon puts on. It's different for everybody, or so I've heard. The demon itself would have been summoned by Circle mages to the same part of the Fade you enter, lured by the promise of a living body waiting for it. The Harrowing is more a test of will, common sense, and the ability to resist temptation, than one of magical ability."

"So... Say you succeed and resist temptation? Like you and the others have?"

"If you succeed in resisting the demon, you will earn the title and trappings of a mage, becoming a full member of the Circle, having proven the necessary strength of will and character to master and use magic. You will also get a shiny new ring-" she proceeded to show off a ring that glowed brightly around her finger. "-It's tradition that a mage who overcomes their trial, is given a ring of lyrium-infused silver."

Emily hummed whilst still admiring the ring. "So technically you're no longer an apprentice?"

"Correct." she smiled again.

Emily felt a grim feeling overcome her then when remembering hearing some don't return at all. "What if you fail?"

"If you get overwhelmed by the demon, or, some say, take too long to complete the task, you will be killed by templars, who are standing by to prevent the tragedy of an abomination. One templar, who remains unidentified to the mages present, is assigned the killing blow in advance, while the rest keep danger at bay and stand ready to replace the 'designated slayer' if necessary."

Emily gulped. "That's.. not a cheery thought. And nobody knows this beforehand?"

Solona nodded. "Apprentices often fear the harrowing, before they even know what it is about. Apprentices may volunteer to be made Tranquil instead of undergoing their Harrowing."

"Is that what happened to Owain?"

Solona shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly do not know. When asked, Owain will tell everyone the same thing: That he was not strong enough. However, that is all he will say."

"I heard some mages are forced to become Tranquil."

"This is also true. Although, as far as we know, none of that has happened in this Circle Tower. Ours is... I suppose, a nicer Tower than some of the other one's out there."

"What about yourself? Were you afraid to undergo your harrowing?"

She had to think on it for a bit. "I wasn't afraid. I felt... empty. Void of all emotion. I did that to myself. I went in it blind, like so many before me. I didn't know what I was going to face during the trial and therefore I decided to 'just go with the flow'. There was no use in me fussing and worrying about something I had no knowledge of. It would just throw me off balance. And who know's where I'd be then?"

So she's focused. That's always a good quality. "You said earlier that this is all covered in the basics? And that Jowan has nothing to fear because of that?"

"Yes. One of the first lessons you are ever taught as a mage, is all about spirits and demons. How you should never strike a deal with a demon, for it will always promise you empty promises. You may come out of the deal seemingly fine, not knowing there's now a demon inside of you, ready to cause havoc. Jowan can read all the tomes we have here or skim through all the archives of the world, but he already posesses all the knowledge he needs to come out unscathed." she sighed and shook her head then, looking at the door which leads to the hallway where Jowan went to earlier. "I keep trying to tell him that, but he won't believe me. He thinks I only say this because I'm 'naturally good at magic'."

"Are you?"

"It's true I never really quite struggled with the classes we've been given. Casting spells does not overexert me so much as it does to others, however I would hardly call myself a natural. If you are a mage, it already comes naturally to you. We are born with magic and we know nothing else. What is odd and foreign to people like you, is just another regular day to us. It's the same for Jowan, he just worries too much."

"I don't think it's odd or foreign. I think it's interesting. Hence all my questions."

"I am more than happy to answer your questions. So long as they remain respectful and your motives behind them are purely out of curiousity."

"I do not wish to offend, no. If I have, then I apologize."

Solona brushed it off and smiled yet again. "Not to worry, _Diana_." she put the emphasis on her fake name and Emily glared back at her.

"I apologize for not revealing my true name. It's.. sort of a habit of mine not to go around and tell people."

"I wonder why that is." Solona blew a raspberry. "Oh well, that's for another time, Diana. I will go and check up on Jowan. It's sort of my duty as his only friend to make sure he's truly doing alright. I will see you again, at supper tonight." She got up from her bed then and turned around once more. "I'm sure Knight Commander Greagoir has already told you, but supper's being held on the third floor. Can't miss it. Just follow the smell of deliciously cooked food." She winked playfully and then sped off, heading into the same direction as Jowan had earlier.

Well, first contact with the residents of the Circle Tower went well, she figured. However, now she was alone and with nothing to do. She groaned and plopped down onto her new bed, glancing around the room. Some of the apprenti-.. ah - er, mages, were still there. However most had left the bedchamber while Solona and Emily had been talking in hushed whispers earlier.

She decided after about an hour of just... laying there, to get up and wander about. After all, she was allowed to. Apart from the top floor. She wondered then if that's where the harrowing took place? She'd have to ask Solona some other time. As she walked around the halls she saw many mages, and Templars alike. Most mages ignored her, apart from some Senior Enchanters who dipped their heads politely at her. She could now tell apart the different classes between the mages here. Apprentice robes were the same for both men and women, the only difference was in race. Elven apprentice robes were more blue than purple, also the elven robes looked more quilted. Whereas human apprentice robes looked more smooth, like they had been made of silk. The senior Enchanter robes were a mixture between brown and coral colors. There were no Elven Senior Enchanters, so she wasn't sure those robes looked different or not. She hadn't seen Grand Enchanter Irving just yet, she could only guess what a Grand Enchanter's robes looked like. Then there were the Templars, they had been everywhere. Standing guard, watching the mages, and none of the Templars spoke to them. And vice versa for the mages. It looked... like a prison to her, but none of the mages here seemed to be looking very sad or oppressed. They were ignoring the Templars presence entirely, as if they hadn't even been there at all. However Emily noticed them, she noticed them all.

When she got to the third floor, she managed to find a quiet little spot somewhere, right next to a bookcase. She was never one for reading, but right now she needed all the distraction she could get. She was itching for something to do, but there was nothing to do here yet. She groaned as she sifted through all the books in the bookcase. There was nothing she found even remotely interesting. Besides, most books she had looked at were all about magical training. What was she doing here? In the tower?

"Is our library not to your liking, miss?" A male voice was heard then, one she hadn't heard before. Whoever it was, he sounded young, not old. So it couldn't have been Irving or a Senior Enchanter. The man that spoke to her was a Templar recruit. He had short blonde curly hair. His eyes were amber colored and he looked... polite. If a bit awkward, even while donning his impressive Templar armor. Again, it always looked so.. clunky on the recruits.

"I'm afraid so. Nothing I could enjoy reading, at least. I'm sure others here love it." She crossed her arms and leaned against the bookcase slightly, eyeing the Templar recruit before her. "Unless you know about some secret library for guests like myself?"

The recruit chuckled. "If I happen upon one, I'll be sure to let you know. So it's true. You are the guest that everyone's talking about. The Mercenary."

"Mercenary? Is that how I'm known around here? I didn't even perform jobs for you all yet." It wasn't any new nickname she hadn't heard before, mind you. In fact, she was used to people calling her that. However, here, she hadn't lifted a finger yet. She had not killed anything in exchange for money.

"Well, we all heard the stories about you. Ser Maron from Lothering, you see. A day ago a courier arrived with a letter for Knight Commander Greagoir."

"And naturally everyone else has read said letter that belonged to Knight Commander Greagoir?" She smirked at the Templar recruit before her.

The recruit cleared his throat and glanced around nervously. "Some of us, may have- er, read the letter. Out of sheer curiousity. It's not often we get letters from old friends."

"Ser Maron's a friend of yours, then?"

He nodded. "I trained under him for a bit. At any rate, the letter mentioned you fighting darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds. Among other things."

Emily hummed. She wondered why Ser Maron had given her the letter of recommendation in the first place. If he was going to send a letter before her arrival here, telling everyone about her, anyhow. Perhaps her letter of recommendation was moreso a formality. And proof that she was the one Ser Maron spoke of in his very own letter to the Knight Commander. "I was actually hoping to find a quiet spot to unbore myself."

"Have I bothered you? If that is the case then-"

She held up her hand to stop him from rambling on. "No, no. You're fine. I was actually afraid I had breached _your_ quiet spot. This seemed to be a place where nobody really comes."

"It's true-" he smiled sheepishly. "I often come here to clear my mind, and find some peace and quiet. But you're not breaching anything, don't worry."

"Ah, good then. So why are some of the Templar recruits so interested in my arrival here that they'd read a letter that didn't belong to them?" She squinted her eyes at him. She didn't mean any harm, she was just making him sweat a bit more. He seemed to be the apologetic type.

"Ah - er.. Well, you see..." he cleared his throat again. "It's simply that we do not get many visitors here. The mages have no relatives to visit them, and if they do, they wouldn't be allowed in here, for fear that it would cause a riot amongst the mage's ranks. We are also not allowed to converse with the mages, either."

"So I have noticed." Emily clicked her tongue then. "So I am somewhat of an enigma to you, then? Don't think of me like that. I merely got here to do some jobs for the Circle Tower, but the way it looks right now, I won't have anything to do until your merchants decide the roads have become too dangerous to travel upon. In fact, I don't even know if I'll linger for too long if things stay this way. I didn't come here to rest. I came to earn my coin and my place, and now I can't do either."

"I er.. have noticed your armor when you got here. Your weapons, too. Surely doing errands for the Tower seems like a waste of your talent and skill."

"Very observant." She chuckled and shook her head. "You probably haven't been outside the Tower in a while then. There's a Blight coming, if it's not already here in the first place. I had other plans, trust me. When I got to this side of Ferelden, I surely didn't plan to do _this_." She sighed deeply then. "However, with things the way they are now.. I don't really know what else I can do."

"I have heard, yes. Word spreads fast. And people are terrified."

"I was actually offered a place amongst the Grey Wardens that survived Ostagar, but I rejected the offer. Now, I'm starting to re-evaluate it all. I don't want to become soft and lose all that training I put myself through by sitting idly by for the next... well Maker know's how long."

The recruit stepped forwards then. "You could always join our training sessions, if you'd like."

Emily scoffed. "Templar training? I highly doubt I'd be allowed to. I'm not a Templar."

"I could er.. Put in a good word for you with Knight Commander Greagoir. At least for the time being, while you've got no tasks to do."

"Why would you stick your neck out for a complete stranger?"

He looked away from her for a second then, Emily had thought it was cute. "Like you said, you're somewhat of an enigma to me. Also, I'm just trying to be polite. If you're so bothered by sitting still, then you might as well join in on our training. You could learn some more things. Might help you later when you decide to move on."

"Not a bad idea." She thought on it a moment. "Will I learn real Templar abilities?" She got excited then.

However, the recruit crushed her hopes and dreams immediately. "Sorry to disappoint, but not entirely. You would learn skills and tricks, but no Templar abilities. You'd need to be a full fledged Templar for that. And take lyrium."

"That's too bad, but oh well, better than doing nothing. If you would be willing to do such a thing for me, I'd be very thankful."

"Very well, miss..? I never asked for your name. My name's Cullen."

"Diana."

He smiled a small smile. "Diana, alright. I will see you at supper later tonight? I must get going now and I'll be sure to let you know if you can join our training sessions."

* * *

For weeks Emily had not been able to do what she had originally intended to do when she first got here. What she did get to do, was get to know everyone a little bit better. She got to meet many mages and Senior Enchanters, one of which was an elderly lady which reminded her of a typical grandmother. Even though Emily herself had never had one to begin with. Wynne was, at least, what she thought a grandmother should be like. Emily had also gotten to meet Irving, the Grand Enchanter of the Circle Tower, although they barely spoke. The man had a lot on his plate, overseeing everything that went down in the Tower. A lot had happened in the weeks that Emily had stayed at the Circle Tower.

Starting off.. with Jowan. The boy turned out to be a bigger fool than he had initially let on at first. It all happened three days after Emily's arrival at the Tower. Solona and Jowan had been arguing and when Emily intervened, she found out that Jowan had been having a forbidden affair with an initiate named Lily. Lily, apparently had 'proof' that Jowan was to be made Tranquil, before undergoing his Harrowing. He had asked Solona to help him destroy his phylactery and Solona had refused. Trying to talk him out of making stupid mistakes. She didn't believe the proof that Lily had, she had faith in the Circle and that they wouldn't force becoming Tranquil onto Jowan. Either way, it did not matter in the end. There was quite the revolt in the entire tower, when Irving and Greagoir had found out about it all. Jowan ended up using blood magic and vanished without a trace. Which made Solona incredibly sad. Although Jowan was a fool, he had been her one and perhaps only friend in the entire Circle Tower. Now he had left her, and he was now an apostate. Adding blood magic to the mix, Jowan's fate was sealed. If he were to ever be found, his future would be drab. As for Lily.. once she found out Jowan dabbled in blood magic... Well suffice it to say that Jowan is now entirely alone. Save perhaps for Solona, should she ever run into him again. Emily had a feeling Solona wouldn't give up on him so quickly.

Then there was Cullen and Emily. The two of them started to speak more often, especially since Cullen had somehow managed to convince Greagoir to her joining the Templar training. True, she was never going to learn the Templar abilities, but at least she was getting her workout done. Ontop of that, she was learning new things to use in battle, if she'd venture forth again. Cullen and her would speak in between training sessions, and again during supper, where Solona would eventually join in on the conversations. And every time she did, Cullen would become quiet as a mouse, nervously glancing around to see if any other Templars had noticed. If Emily needed a quiet spot to hide, she'd go back to the bookcase on the third floor. Usually, Cullen would soon follow after, and the two of them would just... talk. Cullen told her of his family, not much, but enough. He told her his full name, where he hailed from and then mentioned he had three siblings. His eldest sister Mia, his younger brother Branson and his youngest sister Rosalie. Mia, however, had been Cullen's biggest supporter, and it was actually because of her that Cullen decided to eventually join the Templars. Even though it had always been a dream of his to join their ranks anyhow. He had been thirteen when he oficially joined the ranks and he had trained for many years to be where he was in life now. Still only a recruit, but he was wearing his armor proudly. He wasn't terrible, in fact, when the other Templars weren't looking, he'd talk to Solona with Emily. He didn't judge her, didn't hate her. It was just etched into him by his Templar training that he was not to talk to any mages. As a Templar, you would have to be ready to strike down a mage at any given time. If you had become attached to a mage, this could cloud your judgement. He had told Emily all about it. And she had come to adore Cullen in some odd type of way. Enough so, that the weeks of her not actually being able to do the job she had come here to do, didn't bother her so much at that time. She'd at least gotten to know Cullen better.

He was a bit awkward, yes. He was still a green Templar, despite his years of training. He was nervous at times and apologized for the smallest of things. But it was also endearing. He was very kind, sweet in nature. He helped her train and stay active while having nothing else to do and in truth, Cullen was a nice distraction. He was still a warrior, good with sword and shield and he was easy to talk to. At the end of the first two weeks that passed, Emily knew more about him than he knew of her. And he also didn't seem to mind that fact either. In the many weeks that followed, she knew enough about him to genuinely like him. He respected her even while knowing so little about her, and didn't pry or press her for it. Just like Marian had done. He didn't try to force her into telling him anything. And that made her feel more at ease around him than she did around Solona. Who of course was extremely kind and nice as well, but Solona always insisted on knowing more about Emily. Especially after Jowan had left, it seemed like Emily was now Solona's new project. And if there was anything that pushed Emily away from people, it was prodding and prying. Which Solona had been very proficient at.

She had also run into Senior Enchanter Uldred a couple of times. Him and Irving were often found arguing back and forth, though the moment more mages and Templars noticed said argument, the two of them would disappear behind closed doors. Usually on the fifth floor, in the harrowing chamber. Solona did end up telling Emily that the fifth and top floor was indeed the harrowing chamber. And since she, or anyone else for that matter weren't allowed in there, she never found out what it was that the two men argued about. Often times it made Emily want to snoop around the Grand Enchanter's office, to see if there was anything she could uncover in there. Any documents or perhaps a diary that Irving held. However, she never got very far up there, since Wynne would always be closeby. Wynne was a nice woman, she actually found out much later that Wynne had met Aedan and Alistair back at Ostagar. She had survived the battle, and since the two of them knew both Aedan and Alistair, they had something in common to speak of. Although the battle itself was a topic that Wynne wasn't all too happy talking about, she'd usually stop midway and trail off entirely.

All this time and there had been no jobs for her to do. Apart from the usual request from one of the more cocky Templars in the Tower to 'go and fetch him some ale from the Spoiled Princess.' Sometimes, Emily would've wanted to just say yes to ridiculous requests like that, just so she could do something other than wait around until she'd get to train with Cullen again. But she'd remind herself that these were preposterous requests and the Templars who asked such things, were likely being smartasses. In truth, if she didn't have Cullen and the training sessions to clear her mind and distract her from doing little else than that, she would've likely left the Tower weeks ago.

She threw her sword onto the floor and plopped down onto the Island's grassy floor, panting heavily. The training sessions always took place outside the Tower, in the fresh air of Ferelden's afternoons and mornings. "I'd say that's enough training for today." she huffed as she cracked her neck, feeling triumphant after beating Cullen.

"Just so you know, I let you have that win." He chuckled as he plopped down into the grass next to her.

It had been just the two of them today. Sometimes they'd train with other recruits, other times, it would just be them two outside. Alone. Emily couldn't help but admire his profile from the side. The sun was shining and seemingly 'lighting up' his features. His strong jawline was most apparent. And she had found it the most attractive thing about him. As of late, a lot of things about Cullen seemed attractive. He was after all not an ugly man, he was quite handsome. And he didn't even know it himself. The more time she had spent around the Templar recruit, the more she began to notice this. It kind of worried her in some way, but on the other hand, she didn't mind it. She liked feeling butterflies from time to time. And it seemed like Cullen wasn't blind to her beauty either. She'd often found him staring at her a little too long for it to be a coincidence. And he'd have the sweetest look on his face when she caught him doing it, too. She snorted and rubbed his chin harshly, over the stubble of his beard. "You need to shave, Cullen."

He clicked his tongue and pulled his head away from her hand, smiling at her for messing with him. "I thought it looked good. You don't think it looks good?" He eyed her for a while, with a certain... look in those amber eyes she couldn't quite place.

"You look... something." She bit her lower lip as she gazed back into his eyes.

As of late, Cullen had become less awkward around her, too. But only around her, because he was still as awkward as he had been with her at first, around other Templar recruits. She eventually found out his awkwardness was not just because of his character, it was moreso because of all the rules he kept thinking of. He didn't want to seem like a bad Templar, failing to follow the simple rules placed down for Templars to abide by. This often made him seem nervous. Which still was cute to Emily. In truth, Cullen was a handsome, kind man.

"I look something?" He sputtered while nudging her playfully from the side. She giggled and bit her lower lip again. He smiled and his eyes landed on her lips. "Maker.. er." He cleared his throat.

"What's the matter?" Emily knew full well what was wrong. She had an effect on him, just like he had an effect on her. However Cullen was cute in a way where he'd get flustered when those feelings overtook him. And Emily made it a game to rub that in some more.

"You know full well what's the matter." He looked away from her then, glancing at the other side of the lake. Still keeping his eyes averted, he continued speaking. "I really enjoy your company, Diana. So much so that I sometimes can't even think straight anymore."

Emily began to feel butterflies again and she also felt even more triumphant now that Cullen had actually admitted aloud that she did things to him. She moved her mouth close to his ear and purred into it. "Oh? In a good way, I hope."

He turned his head around to face her and was suddenly all too close to her own face. "In a very good way." he smirked lightly before pressing his lips against her own.

She wasn't sure if this was 'allowed' or not. She was not a mage, therefore he was not anything to her other than a friend. Even though right now, they were certainly more than just friends. To her this was justification enough that this was fine and okay. And why not, after all? - She had never kissed anyone since being here in Thedas. Cullen was a good man, he respected her skill during battle. He respected her as a warrior and a woman. He was funny and sweet. This is what mattered most to Emily. Though she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty that he didn't even know her real name. She kept kissing him, eventually wrapping one arm around his neck, as if telling him to continue. He drew back, however, looking down at her with a lovelorn look plastered on his face. "Why'd you stop?" she breathed against his lips.

"What will happen if we continue this?" It seemed as though he had asked the question before really thinking about what the answer could be. It might not be what he was expecting of her.

She sighed softly. "I honestly cannot say." She looked past the lake, over towards the shore, like Cullen had done earlier. "Once there's something for me to do, I will go back to traveling the road again. Though I will return, I will not stay at the Circle Tower forever. Eventually I will move on."

"And I will likely not always stay at the Circle Tower but-"

"-Maker's breath!" Emily cried out as she saw big dark plumes of smoke rise up, coming from the general direction of Lothering.

Cullen turned his head around to look into the same direction and gasped. "What.." Emily got up to her feet and ran towards the edge of the Lake. Hiding her horror behind the palm of her hand. "I will notify the Knight Commander. Stay here." And off he ran.

She watched in horror as she heard explosions in the distance, seeing more and more foul smoke rise up to the skies. That had to be Lothering. The smoke was coming from the South-East of her, that's where Lothering was. Moments later, Cullen came running back outside with Knight Commander Greagoir. When Emily spotted him, she cried out. "That has to be Lothering, Knight Commander! The village is under attack!"

Greagoir had a grim look plastered on his face. "I'm afraid you would be right."

"So? Aren't you going to send some Templars to Lothering? Ser Maron is there, Ser Bryant! My friends are there. Hundreds of refugees! What are we going to do?"

Cullen looked at Emily with a sad look on his face. "Diana, we cannot leave the Circle Tower. Especially if Lothering has been attacked, then perhaps the Tower could be next. We'll need all the men we have in case distaster strikes here, too."

She snapped her head into his direction then but pleaded with Greagoir. "Please, Knight Commander. We cannot leave those people to such a dark fate."

"Recruit Cullen is right, Diana. We cannot go there, by now the village has already been hit. There isn't much left to do."

"But my friends are there!" She shook the Knight Commander and rattled his armor.

Cullen intervened and held Emily against his body, wrapping his arms around her and hushing her as Emily felt more and more desperate. She calmed slightly in Cullen's embrace, the Knight Commander watched the two of them with hawk eyes. "We cannot go, Diana. I hope you understand. If the worst happens, we'll need all the recruits we have right here in the Tower. I will notify Irving immediately. And all the other Senior Enchanters, too. We must keep this a secret from the apprentices and mages, however. We don't want more panic in the Tower." He began walking back towards the entrance of the Tower, but Emily broke free from Cullen's embrace, dashing towards the Knight Commander.

"Let me go!"

Cullen's eyes widened. "Diana! You can't-"

She ignored Cullen and held the Knight Commander back with one hand clasped tightly around his arm. "-I will go to Lothering. If there is any chance that my friends are still alive, or that some of the Templars have survived the attack on Lothering, then I must go. I owe it to them. If there are any survivors, I can bring them to safety."

"If you find survivors, they can't all come here. Besides, if it's darkspawn that attacked the village, the one's who may have survived may be tainted." Greagoir gave her a dark look.

"We won't know that by standing here safely on the other side of the lake and doing nothing!" She glanced back over her shoulder, looking at the smoke rising in the South-East. "I understand I cannot bring them here, I will bring them elsewhere. Redcliffe maybe. Or the Frostback Basin, Denerim if I must!"

Greagoir hummed. "Very well, Diana. If you wish to venture towards Lothering and check up on your friends, and see if there are any survivors, I cannot stop you. You are, as I've said, free to go anywhere you'd like."

"Yes sir. And with the extra training I've picked up whilst being here, I feel more prepared to go out there." She said resolutely.

Greagoir nodded and saluted her with the Templar greeting. "Safe journeys to you, miss."

Emily ran over towards her sword and picked it up, ready to barge inside and get her backpack and belongings. Ready to leave immediately. But Cullen held her back. "Diana.."

She gritted her teeth. "I _have_ to try, Cullen! I've made friends there. Perhaps the only friends I'll ever have. You don't know too much about me, so let me tell you some. I've been living on my own for as long as I can remember. I never spoke to people, never made friends, kept to myself. It was a hard life, not having people you could speak with, in fear of making friends that may leave you at any given time. I thought this was alright back then. I figured that if I didn't make any friends, didn't talk to anyone, I'd never have to deal with goodbye's." she looked back at the Lake behind them two. "When I got to Lothering, I still thought like this, until I met my friend and Ser Maron. For the first time in years, I'd made friends. I cannot abandon them now."

"I understand, but.. I worry for your safety. If Lothering's been hit then it must be an entire horde. You cannot fight them alone."

"Well, I'm not getting help, no. But I cannot sit idly by while Lothering is being destroyed. Besides, I am not some delicate flower, Cullen." She smiled softly. "Before coming here, I have fought many battles with bandits, highwaymen, monsters and animals. My body is scarred underneath my clothing."

"I understand."

"I suppose 'we' will have to be put on hold for now. When I come back, we can discuss our previous talks."

He nodded and pressed his lips onto her own then, gently making out with her near the docks of Lake Calenhad.

They both went inside the Tower shortly after, Cullen remained by her side as she went up to the store and bought some more supplies. She hadn't seen Solona yet, but figured she'd hear about her leaving soon enough. After visiting the Tower's shop, she went back towards her chambers. Cullen was still following her, trying to remain by her side for as long as possible before she'd leave him behind. As she began gathering her things, she heard Solona's voice call out to her. "Diana! I heard you were leaving."

"Yes, Solona. I do not have much time. I'll need to leave as soon as possible." Emily kept her head down while continuing to pack her things, not looking up at all.

"Well, it's a good thing I caught you before you left then. I have something for you. I've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you, I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Emily stopped packing and glanced up, to see Solona holding a pair of sturdy looking boots in her hands. "I noticed the very first day that your own boots had been too small. I wanted to give these to you when you'd leave us for supplies, however, you're leaving now so you may as well bring them along with you. And throw those old one's out, please. They were hurting your feet."

"I didn't know the shop sold boots and armor." Emily said softly, while admiring the boots.

"They don't. These were a gift from Jowan. We have the same size in shoes, you and I. I will never wear these kind of boots, however. I am a mage, and I will likely never leave the Tower. He bought them for me once, to cement our friendship. Saying that if I ever left the Circle Tower, I'd need sturdier boots than the one's they give us here. I've only worn them once, to try them on for size. Afterwards, they've been gathering dust in my chest."

She felt touched by Solona's gift. "Surely I cannot accept these, Solona. They were a gift from Jowan, to you."

"Oh pish posh. I will never wear them, Diana. It's fine, really. If I do go out someday, I will just order new boots. Hopefully from you, when you do get to return to us and run those supply runs for the Tower."

"I- thank you, Solona. They will definitely help make my journey easier. Without the constant discomfort my old boots give me. I appreciate this. A lot."

Solona smiled brightly at Emily then and hugged her tightly. "Return to us safely, Diana. I cannot lose another friend in here."

Cullen had fetched Emily's map in the meanwhile, not wanting her to get lost on her way back. "I know you came here from Lothering the first time, but it has been a while since you went out there, take the map with you. Just in case."

She nodded and embraced Cullen once more. "When I return, we will speak more of what we discussed earlier outside."

He nodded and glanced at Solona nervously. Who in turn snorted and brushed it off. "Oh come now, Cullen. Surely you won't let her leave without a parting kiss. Just pretend like I'm not there."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, but Emily instead took the initiative. She kissed him longingly, feeling the butterflies take flight inside her stomach. "You better not get into trouble while I'm gone, Cullen." She joked wryly.

"Never." He smiled at her. "Be safe, Diana."

* * *

Kester brought her safely to the other side of the Lake and had questioned why she'd go back towards Lothering. He didn't seem to understand it much. Emily ignored him mostly, focusing only on her return to Lothering.

She began walking in a fast pace, the moment her feet touched solid ground again and didn't look back. Only following the dark plumes of smoke that were still coming from the same direction. If anything happened to Marian, or Ser Maron, she'd be heartbroken. She figured that Marian, Bethany and Carver would defend Leandra with their lives. They were tough, she'd seen Marian fighting before, not to mention she'd seen how Carver had trained with his greatsword. She had a good feeling about them escaping, but she'd never be sure until she'd get to Lothering herself.

> With her fast pace, on the Imperial Highway, she quickly found her way back to Lothering. What she could see coming into view from a distance, didn't sit well with her. It looked like a storm had hit Lothering. She could already see houses being burned to the ground and she could no longer hear the sheep bleating or the people talking. It was entirely quiet. She kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, and slowly walked into what was once a village. Now, it had looked more like a battlefield. She noticed the bodies, first, then the smell of death surrounding them. She saw refugees, civilians and even Templar bodies littering the grounds. There had been nothing left. Even the Chantry had been destroyed. Some homes were still burning, corpses lay everywhere, including the one's of young children. She looked away, had to avert her eyes from the horror. These Darkspawn are relentless. These people have done nothing wrong!  
>    
> 

She ran over to the Amell house, but saw that it had also been laid to ashes. She recognized nothing of the old house that stood there before. Carefully making her way into the ruins of the house, trying not to make the house collapse ontop of her, she searched for any signs that they may have fled. It was hard making out anything inside of a burned down house, but she saw no signs of packing. Most of the items that she did recognize had still been inside the home. Not Carver's greatsword, however. And no mage's staffs either. "Perhaps they did make it out..." But Emily could not be certain. Perhaps they fought the darkspawn with the others, and their bodies were outside as well. She slowly walked back outside, glancing around the final resting ground of many people. She kept moving towards the entrance of Lothering, where she had entered a few weeks ago from Ostagar. There was nothing left. Nothing left at all. No survivors. Nobody she could recognize. Every body she had seen was charred and mangled to the point where even Emily couldn't make out who it was anymore. She fell to her knees and choked back a sob. In truth, she did not know for certain if her friends made it out at all. She could cling onto some vain hope that they had made it out, but Emily was not one for holding onto false hopes and promises. She was realistic. Knowing that in most cases, one should always fear the worst. This is what happens when you make friends, Emily- Everyone leaves you. She shrugged away the unwanted thoughts while the anger bubbled up inside of her. "No!" she cried out, while punching the bloodied dirt beneath her hands. "I cannot remain alone for the rest of my life. I need people." It had felt so good, after all, making friends. Talking to people and really enjoying the time she spent with them. After all that time being alone in Thedas. And being alone in the old world, too.

She took a deep breath and composed herself, shakily breathing out again. This was the way life was in Thedas. One day you could make friends, and the next they could be dead, murdered by some manner of monster. What happened to Lothering wasn't her fault. It wasn't because she had finally let people into her life. It was because this was the norm here in Thedas. She got back up to her feet and kept looking around the town, for any sign of survivors. But to no avail. There was nothing in this town that was still alive. She walked back towards the area where her and Marian had fought of bandits and bears, there was a cave nearby. Where the bears had come from. It was the last place she was hoping to find anybody. But the cave was dead. No sign of life, not even in the form of spiders or insects. There truly was nothing left then. She walked over towards the water and glanced down at her own reflection in it. She looked broken. Sad. Alone. What of Aedan and the others? Where had they been when Lothering was hit?

Suddenly she heard a sound behind her, a low growl. She immediately drew her sword and shield. A menacing snarl was heard then. When she turned around, there was a darkspawn monster staring directly at her. It was one of those smaller one's. And there was no sign of any other darkspawn. "You!" she growled back fiercely. "You deserve nothing but death, you vile creature!"

It laughed. It had the gall to laugh. It only angered Emily further. She yelled as she charged at it, the monster merely jumped to the side and mocked her further. She was blinded by fury then. She hit the creature with her shield, knocking it back for but a moment, but it was time enough for her to attack it with her sword. She kept slashing her way through the beast, keeping her mouth closed while doing so but grunting with each and every swing. There was no more life in it, but she did not stop. She took out all her anger on this creature, that had mocked her only moments ago. It took pleasure out of her pain. Perhaps she shouldn't have let it bother her so, but it did bother her and there was nothing more she had wanted to but murder it. Kill it. Until there was nothing left of it.

She had been surprised no other darkspawn followed. It was just this one straggler then. Why it had stayed behind was beyond her. Emily eventually washed off the blood with the water near the cave and moved towards the cave for the night. She'd rest here. Inside it. Where she could not be ambushed. There was only one way in- and out of the cave and knowing that made her rest easy. She pulled out the map and glanced down at it while the fire was crackling before her. She warmed her body whilst examining the map in her hands. It seemed as though the horde that came from Ostagar was moving upwards. It started in Ostagar, then hit Lothering. Then this would mean it would hit Redcliffe and the Tower soon. The Brecilian forest perhaps. Then Orzammar and Denerim. Unless Loghain has some good plans to stop it. Unless the Grey Wardens succeed in their task. Surely now the roads would be too dangerous for merchants to travel on. This was her chance to do what she had initially visited the Circle Tower for. But she had to start thinking ahead. If Ferelden was this dangerous, perhaps she had to look elsewhere at one point. North, maybe. She glanced down at it. "The Free Marches." That was across the Waking Sea. She'd have to find a place on a ship then. Surely others would think the same.

She sighed and took a piece of bread from her backpack, savoring it whilst eating it. For now, she had to eat something and get some sleep. After which, she could look around Lothering some more to see if she could salvage anything. Then perhaps move back towards the Circle Tower. But surely she could not remain there for long. She really had to start thinking of other options.

The next morning, there was nothing left of her campfire from the other night. Save for a few smoldering embers in the charred firewood. She began to pack up camp and move back towards the Imperial Highway. Just outside of it, though, her eye fell on a single lone rose that grew in a bush. She stared at it for a long while. She could tell there had been another rose right next to it, that looked like it had been picked. Someone had taken a rose from Lothering. Someone made it out then. Emily kept staring at the rose for a while. She wouldn't pick it. This was proof to her that even amidst all this death and suffering, there was something that grew. Something that lived. That thrived. It was small hope but it was something. She took it as a sign. Even during so much death and suffering, there is beauty in Thedas. Albeit small. Her eyes then landed on the Imperial Highway from which she came: she wouldn't travel on it again. Instead, she'd opt for the rural grassy fields. She could run into something, take out her anger some more, maybe run into some people. Who knew? It would eventually bring her back towards Lake Calenhad. It was the long way around, but that didn't bother her at all.

Walking back towards the general direction of Lake Calenhad, she eventually noticed something in the distance: a cart. She hid behind some trees and bushes and inspected the scene before her more carefully, as much as she could from such a distance. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but that didn't mean she was alone. Darkspawn could be lurking about in the shadows. She kept a firm grip on her sword as she moved away from her hiding spot and inched closer to the cart. A dead ox lay before it, flies gathering around the corpse. There had been no sight of a merchant, but this _was_ a merchant's cart. She looked around the cart, and saw poultices, some pieces of armor and weapons and grinned softly. Emily began to gather the wares and stuffed as much she could into her backpack, she got a sack from the same cart and began putting the most useful weapons in there too. Some daggers, some swords, no shields however. This could come in handy for the store in the Circle Tower.

"Don't take my wares, please!" She dropped the sack and noticed a man running towards her, frantically swinging his arms around.

When he got close to Emily, the man caught his breath and eyed her warily. "Please, don't take my wares."

"I'm sorry, it looked like your cart was abandoned. Your ox lay dead. There was no sign of anyone near."

"I tried to get help. My assistant got lost, I think. We were stranded here for a while after my ox collapsed, with no business at all. There had been a group of people that bought something from me three days ago, but I needed to find help afterwards. My assistant had been gone for a while then."

"A group of people? Now? During these times?"

The merchant nodded. "I didn't make much coin, however. I sold them something I desperately wanted to get rid off. So they got it from me at the very low price of only four coppers."

"They were not bandits? Was it perhaps a group of two young women, one young man and an older woman?" Emily hoped it may have been Marian and the others.

"No older woman at all. There was a... scary looking woman with dark hair. A red haired woman with a bow strapped to her back and two men. One was surly the other was... more lighthearted. They bought the rod, so they definitely weren't bandits. Otherwise they would've robbed me blind."

That sounded an awful lot like Morrigan, Leliana, Aedan and Alistair. "Was the lighthearted man blonde perchance?"

He nodded. "Yes! You know them?"

She felt a bit disappointed that it had not been Marian and the others. But at least she knew the Grey Wardens survived and left before Lothering got hit. "I do. You say they bought a rod?"

"Hmpf, yes. Cursed thing. I got the rod from a lady who wanted to desperately get rid of it. Said it controlled a stone golem somewhere. I wanted to go there myself, but with the way things are now, I think I'll never go there. I heard it had been overrun with Darkspawn so I figured selling it was the best option I had. At least I made _some_ coin off of it."

Emily nodded. "Very well then. I will not take your wares. I figured if it was left here it'd be a waste to leave it."

"Oh thank you. I just need to find a way out of here without my ox." The Merchant seemed desperate.

"Lothering is gone, you won't be able to find much help there. Perhaps you can try your luck at Redcliffe village."

"But I cannot leave my wares here while I make the trip towards the village. You almost took them when I wasn't here."

"Well, I was supposed to bring supplies to the Circle Tower of Lake Calenhad. Perhaps we can strike a deal, merchant."

The man sighed and looked at her for a while. "Yeah? What kind of deal?"

"I take half of your wares and take them to the Circle Tower, so I can resupply the stock over there and make some coin, while you take the other half of it and go towards Redcliffe Village. You won't be able to bring all of your wares without your cart anyhow. Would be a shame if some bandits came along and took either half, or all of it while you're traveling to Redcliffe." She crossed her arms and looked at the merchant. "Without your ox, or assistant you'll be stuck here anyhow. So far you've been lucky, but I just came from Lothering and the whole place has been ambushed by Darkspawn. There's nothing left there."

The merchant sighed and hung his head. "So either I stay here and wait for help, and end up dead. Or I leave with nothing and come back to possibly nothing."

"Seems like the best option to take some of your wares so you could still make some coin, while I'll take the other half and do the same. At least they won't end up in the hands of the wrong people."

"You took my armor pieces and weapons earlier." He pointed at the sack. "Is that what you'd want to bring with you?"

Emily pondered over that for a bit. If the merchant hadn't showed up, she would've taken everything she could've brought with her, however now that she had to choose it seemed best to only take what would be mostly needed. "How about your poultices and potions? I saw loads of lyrium and health potions on your cart, too. I think I'll need those more for the Circle Tower than arms and armor. Besides, they've got the Templars there to protect them with weapons anyhow."

The merchant seemed pleased with that. "I've also got some healing salves and balms for mages to use. You can take those, too."

Little did he know that Emily was rather glad to only be taking those things after all. Saved her the worry of having to carry extra weight with her. It could potentially slow her down if she were to be attacked. With the poultices, potions and healing salves and balms, she could just stow those away in her backpack and satchel. Keep some for herself as well. The weapons and armor in a big sack would stand out much as well when traveling with it. "You've got yourself a deal, merchant." she extended out her hand for him to shake and close the deal.

He happily took it and shook hands with her. "Thank you! With arms and armor I can still make quite the profit in Redcliffe village. Potions and such will be missed, but I'd rather they end up with mages and Templars than in the hands of ruffians."

She dipped her head and began to collect her share of his wares then. "I wish you safe travels, merchant. I hope you will find what you need in Redcliffe Village."

"And I you, miss. I hope the Circle Tower will be alright. A friend of mine used to supply the mages there. Haven't heard from him in weeks." He sounded mournful. His friend was probably the merchant that supplied the Tower's stock when she had first arrived there. And by the look on this merchant's face, he suspected the worst had happened to his friend.

"Aye. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left the merchant behind with his arms and armor, as she made her way back towards Lake Calenhad.

* * *

Cullen walked over towards his colleague, he was about to take over his shift for the night. He had barely gotten any sleep, worrying for Diana's safety. She still hadn't returned yet, it had been an entire day now. He figured she'd get some rest on the road, but surely she must've been back by now? "Evening." his colleague murmered as Cullen approached. "It's been a slow shift for me. Nothing much happened."

Cullen was supposed to take over the watch duty of Uldred's chambers. Ever since the word had gotten out that Lothering had been hit, the whole tower found out. The mages and apprentices were all sent off to their chambers. The classes had stopped, and the Senior Enchanters began to have loads of meetings with the Grand Enchanter. At one point, Uldred had mentioned some crazy idea to Irving, though none of the Templars knew what Uldred had suggested. Irving got so furious with the idea of it that he locked Uldred up in his own chambers. The Templars were to keep watch of his room, ensuring he'd stay in there. He'd get a meal three times a day from some of the Senior Enchanters, who would take turns giving him his food and drink. "No word from Uldred?"

The Templar recruit shook his head. "Not a peep. Senior Enchanter Wynne had given him his supper earlier, but when she came out she said he'd just been sitting at his desk reading something without so much as acknowledging her. I do wonder what crazy suggestion he mentioned to Irving that made him get locked up in his own chambers."

Cullen shrugged. "That's something I suppose we'll never find out."

His colleague traded places with Cullen as he eyed him. "That Mage has been asking about you, I heard."

"What mage?" Cullen's eyes widened.

"That... Solona girl. She's been meaning to talk to you about something but Darric told her to hurry on back to her chambers. Is there something going on between the two of you?" The Templar smirked at Cullen. Cullen's head became red as a tomato then.

"That's preposterous! I've no eyes for Solona."

His colleague chuckled. "But you've eyes for the mercenary, though. I just figured I'd ask, could be you're having your fun with two women at once. Sly dog."

"No. I am not interested in the mage girl. At all. And don't you go about and spread those rumors, either." Cullen cleared his throat.

The man laughed it off and patted Cullen hard on the back. "Well, good luck with this boring job. Trust me, Uldred's a boring charge. Try not to fall asleep."

Cullen scoffed and remained standing right next to Uldred's door. Every now and again, he'd hear shuffling coming from inside the room. He'd listen in, but the moment Cullen would try to focus on the sounds he'd heard- they'd stop. He sighed deeply and wondered why Solona had wanted to speak with him at all. He had been avoiding her ever since Diana's leaving. It was nothing personal. The girl was kind, not a bad person. However, Cullen didn't want anyone getting the wrong ideas about him and Solona. Which apparently some of his fellow recruits had already gotten. And only because Solona followed around Diana and the two of them spoke a lot when she'd still been here. Ah, Diana, why did Cullen have such a bad feeling about tonight? Was something wrong with her? Did something happen when she went to Lothering? He somehow had a nasty pit in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of no matter what he thought of. He tried thinking on her eyes then, those lovely hazel eyes of hers that would stare directly into your soul. She might've been the first woman he truly ever laid eyes on. Before, he'd have girls back in Honnleath that were interested in him, when he was still a younger boy. But he never fancied any of them. Not because they weren't pretty, or kindhearted. It was moreso because he didn't care back then. All he cared for was becoming a Templar. And now that he had finally become one, he could focus on.. other things. He didn't know much about Diana, but he was willing to find out more about her, on her own terms. She seemed to have a dark past. She had to have had a dark past, since she was so closed off. However, he felt like around him, she could somewhat be herself some more. She did mention she didn't have many friends and she'd always been alone before. In some way, he figured, he must've been the first man she'd ever laid eyes on as well.

Suddenly he heard a bang, like something small exploding, coming from inside Uldred's room. It startled him slightly as he straightened his shoulders and stared at the door. "Senior Enchanter? Is everything alright?"

...

No sound. No voice. Nothing. He glanced around, to see if he could find anyone wandering the halls. He cursed under his breath when he finally realized that nobody _would_ be wandering the halls. The mages were all sent off to their chambers, not allowed to leave because of all this talk about Lothering and such. Also because the mages were preparing something, in order to protect the Tower if the worst came to happen. Which would be the Darkspawn horde coming here. Hence all those meetings. As for the other Templars, the closest one's he'd be able to find were one floor down, and he wasn't supposed to leave his post. Not until the morning shift would come and relieve him. He groaned in utter frustration. His shift had only just started and he was already feeling at a loss. He knocked on the door then. "Senior Enchanter Uldred?"

Again.. No sound. It didn't sound like something falling over, and if it had been just that then Uldred would've responded. He sighed and decided to unlock the door and peek inside. He had to make sure Uldred was still there. Perhaps he was concocting some sort of escape through the window. Four stories high, this seemed almost impossible and stupid. But you never know what mages are truly capable of. Cullen had to check in to make sure nothing of the sort was happening, otherwise he'd be punished for not doing his job right. The moment he fully opened the door however, he gasped aloud. Uldred's phylactery had shattered, which would explain the sound he'd heard earlier. Mages were not allowed to shatter their own phylacteries. That was the only way to find the mage in question should they escape and become an apostate. How even did Uldred manage to get his own phylactery? As far as Cullen knew, the moment an apprentice became a full mage, their phylactery would be moved away. But Uldred breaking his own phylactery wasn't the only problem, because the next thing Cullen saw was a deviously smirking Uldred, and a shade demon hovering right next to him. "Maker-" before Cullen could even finish his sentence, Uldred used a massive force to blast him over and knock Cullen to the ground. The wind got knocked out of him, as he desperately tried to clamber back up to his feet. However, the old Senior Enchanter was much faster than Cullen was. Again, before Cullen could even make a single move, Uldred cast a purple looking barrier around him. Cullen began banging his fists against it, when that didn't work, he unsheathed his sword and tried attacking it. When he tried this, however, the barrier would forcefully throw Cullen back against the ground. "What is the meaning of this, Uldred!?" Cullen yelled out.

"I need to take care of some things, Templar. And I cannot have you soil my plans. Now be a good Templar and hush." Uldred moved his hand around and suddenly Cullen felt very tired. His head became fuzzy and everything around him blurry. He couldn't keep his eyes open and lost consciousness.

* * *

Solona shot up in her bed and listened in. She was sure she'd heard something, something that had woken her up. It sounded...

Suddenly she heard a woman scream. She jumped out of her bed and flicked her wrist, lighting the candle on her bedside table. The others in the room with her woke up now, too.

Lena hissed. "What's going on?"

Solona shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's got something to do with Uldred." she hissed back.

Darren and the others ran towards Solona, so they were all close together should something enter their room and attack them. Back to back, they formed a small circle. Hearing that woman scream and now hearing nothing but clamoring and ruckus coming from the main hallways, didn't bode well for them. They knew that much. "You still believe Uldred got his own phylactery? What, and now he's gone insane and attacking everyone within the Tower?"

"I _know_ it was his phylactery. I do not know how he came by it, but I was sure enough to warn the Templars about it, didn't I?" She all but spat at Darren. Darren was a nice guy, but he thought too highly of Uldred. Uldred had always been.. a character, to her. Something was off about the man. And after Grand Enchanter Irving had locked him up in his own chambers, Solona knew something was wrong.

Darren scoffed. "Yeah, and look at what good that did you. They turned you away. Didn't even let you speak."

"Some Templars are more stubborn than others. If I'd only gotten the chance to tell Cullen, then maybe-" Then the doors were blown off their hinges, as shades and more demons entered their bedroom as well. Solona acted quickly and threw fireballs at the demons that came rushing towards them all. "Everyone! Quickly!"

Darren and Lena soon followed after Solona, attacking the shades and wraiths with all their might. However, Solona knew that they wouldn't last very long without the help of Senior Enchanters or the Templars. They had only recently become full members of the Circle. This was a test that could prove too difficult for just them three to pass.

Lena then got knocked to the ground as another demon behind her attacked. The circle they had made, had now been broken. And Darren and Solona had been vulnerable for any attacks now. "Help me!" Lena cried out as she was being dragged away by the demon.

Darren looked at Solona for just one second, panic in his eyes. Before running after the demon which dragged Lena away from them both. "I'm coming, Lena!"

"Darren, no!" Solona tried to call out, but he'd already been gone, together with Lena, out of sight. And Solona now had more important things to worry about, for instance the new group of demons that came charging at her. She quickly shot up a barrier for herself, to ward herself from those foul demons clawing and banging against her barrier. She groaned loudly and called out for help. She wasn't strong enough to keep this up the whole night. Someone must come and help her, and quickly at that.

Then, as if her prayers were answered, Senior Enchanter Wynne and Grand Enchanter Irving came to her rescue as they made short work of the demons that had remained in the room with Solona. When they had slain them, Wynne rushed over to the girl. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Lena got dragged away by a shade demon and Darren ran after her. I-.. What's happening?"

Irving mumbled under his breath as he glanced around the room. Then he spoke directly to the elderly lady that was comforting Solona like a mother would a child. "Wynne." The Senior Enchanter looked back at Irving. "Stay with the children. Keep them safe. I will go upstairs and check on Uldred. I'm sure he's behind all of this."

"Uldred's behind this?" Solona butted into their conversation.

Wynne smiled warmly at the girl, but with a fierce serious look in her eyes. "Don't you worry your head about that now, child."

"Wynne. I need to have your word." Irving urged her.

"Yes, Irving. I will. Be careful."

Then Irving sped off towards the staircase, off towards the fourth floor no doubt, where Uldred's chambers were.

"What's going on, Wynne? What did Uldred do? What did he say?"

Wynne supported the weak mage as they both hurried off downstairs. Towards the main hallway, and the entrance of the tower. "Come now, we musn't linger here. We already got most of the mages out, and the other Senior Enchanters are going after the rest. We need to get to safety."

Solona nodded curtly and continued walking downstairs with Wynne supporting her, as she was still feeling pretty weakened after keeping up that barrier for a while. And fighting those demons off for a bit. Ha... If only Jowan saw her now, he might finally believe she's really not that gifted with magic. She gets weak just like any other new mage. They've trained and learned spells and tricks, but nothing to fight entire demon hordes with.

Once they reached the lower floor, they were stopped by some of the other Senior Enchanters and an entire group of other frightened apprentices and mages. A huge blue-ish barrier was blocking the way that lead towards the entrance. A ward that had been set up by the Templars. A barrier to keep everyone out. Knight Commander Greagoir was standing right between the doors, behind the barrier on the other side, in the main hall.

"You _have_ to let us pass! You cannot leave us here to our fate. You're supposed to protect us, help us!" One of the Senior Enchanters cried out to Greagoir.

"We do not know how many of you have been corrupted by the demons that have been set loose in the tower. For all we know, you're all carrying a demon inside you now. We cannot allow you to pass!"

Wynne stepped forwards, her calm voice could soothe many and often times, during heated arguments, she was the voice of reason. She was usually their last hope if something went awry. "Greagoir, please. These are all frightened children. They have just been rudely awakened from their sleep. The tower only just got under attack, the demons haven't had any chances yet to posess anyone. Please see reason."

"I see an entire Tower full of demons and young, untrained mages. I _am_ seeing reason. Men, shut the doors. The barrier will keep them out, but I want extra security. Senior Enchanters, I suggest you do the same. Hold up in the chambers, keep the demons at bay. I will call for aid from other Templars. As soon as they arrive, we will fight back the demons and abominations that may run amok. I wish you luck."

The mages and apprentices cried out as the Templars all but ignored their desperate pleas of help, and closed the doors shut. Making the barrier of the Templars even more impenetrable.

"No good Templars!" One of the mages hissed out angrily at the closed doors. "You're all cowards!"

Wynne hushed the boy and spoke to everyone. Including the other Senior Enchanters. "Everyone follow us. We shall put up our own protective barrier, we will make sure nobody gets hurt, but we will need your help and cooperation."

Solona bit her lower lip as they all quietly followed the Senior Enchanters to the first floor. "Why are we going towards them, Wynne?"

"We have to reach the stockroom, Owain's there and besides, we may need some of those tomes now. We will go ahead of you all. Stay behind the Senior Enchanters, everyone. And if you can help us, please do. If you feel too weak, then wait until you've recovered your mana."

"What of the other Templars, upstairs? Cullen was keeping watch over Uldred's room, right?"

Wynne sighed. "They've trained for such events. They're looking out for their own, and we must do the same."

This did not bode well for the Tower. Or for the mages, for that matter.


	6. Possession

>   
>   
> When Emily finally made her way back towards Lake Calenhad, it had already been nighttime. She sighed as she saw the Tower in the distance, just past the lake. But when her eyes landed on the little boat that granted her passage to the Tower, she did not see Kester. Instead, she found a Templar recruit there. Looking serious as ever. "Uh... Hello? Where is Kester?"

The Templar rolled his eyes. "In the tavern. What business is this of yours?"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it. I returned from Lothering, I was a guest at the Tower. I didn't see your face before. Though I didn't get to know all the Templars inside the tower. Are you the new ferryman? I need to return. I've got supplies." She patted her satchel and tried to smile at the impatient man before her.

"A guest inside the Tower, eh? You're not a mage. The Tower doesn't have any guests that stay there."

"Oh, for the love of- Look. I was in there for weeks. I just left a day and a half ago to check up on Lothering. Knight Commander Greagoir knows about my stay there. Can you bring me across the lake now?"

"No. The Tower is closed. I have strict orders not to let anyone pass."

She raised her eyebrow. "Closed? What do you mean it's closed? What's going on in there?"

"As in you cannot go there. Now leave me be, I've no need for your constant pestering."

She was fuming at this point. Had she only kept the letter of recommendation in her belongings, perhaps she could show this brat proof that she'd been a guest there. Though.. She wasn't sure how much weight the word of a now dead Templar held. "Listen here you little shit-" She began, but she was interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Now now, that is no way to speak to a Templar."

She sighed deeply. "Aedan." She turned around and saw the merry little band of Grey Wardens stand there. Including a few new faces. Though she didn't bother to get to know them all. "When you guys show up, there's usually trouble brewing."

"And here I thought we were all getting along with one another. You were happier the last time we spoke." Alistair joked from right next to Aedan.

Morrigan spoke up. "We have just talked to Kester. Apparently this Templar here has taken over his job but wouldn't tell him why."

The Templar in question remained quiet as he eyed them all.

"The Tower is closed, which is bogus, since I stayed in there for weeks." She hissed at the Templar, while speaking to the others. "I only left a day and a half ago and now I cannot go back? This is ridiculous."

"Closed? But we need the aid of the mages." Alistair's aloof air vanished when all too sudden, he became deadly serious.

"Why would you need the aid of the mages?" Emily eyed the blonde haired Warden then. "For the Blight?"

"We'll tell you soon enough. We need to cross the lake." Aedan shrugged off Emily's question and focused on the Templar standing on the docks.

"Listen, as I've told the lady before, I-"

Emily got furious then. "Enough! Don't you understand, you oaf? I stayed in that Tower for weeks and I have to get back inside. These here are the last two remaining Grey Wardens of Ferelden and they need the aid of the mages. I have **had** it with your insolence and you will let us pass, now!" She drew her sword and held it against his throat.

The Templar quickly changed his attitude then, and cowered slightly underneath her blade. "A-a-alright, I will let you pass. I will make sure you get there. I'm only trying to do my job. I didn't mean to offend."

Aedan whistled and crossed his arms as Emily eventually lowered her sword and sheathed it again. "Well.. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

She huffed and blew some loose strands of her out of her face in frustration. "I did tell you when we met that I can more than handle myself with a blade. And you haven't even seen me at my best, yet."

The Templar looked at the entire group then and spoke up, a little less cocky than before. "I cannot bring you all in this little boat. Some of you will have to stay behind."

Aedan hummed and looked at his group of people. "How many can fit on the boat, exactly?"

"I've got room for five people, including myself."

"So that makes four of us." Alistair said softly.

"I am going on that boat as well, Aedan. I don't know why the Tower is closed but it must mean there's trouble. I've friends there. I _need_ to go back." Emily said resolutely. She had a feeling Aedan would leave her there on the docks with the rest of his group that had to stay behind. And she sure as shit wasn't going to let him do that.

"Look, you must understand.. If I bring you and leave one of my people behind, I'm short one man. If there's something wrong up there, I'll need all the help I can get. So if I'm bringing you with me and the trouble there is greater than what we expected, I need you to fight with us."

"If it's really that bad up there, it goes without saying that I'll help, Aedan." Emily scoffed. "You will not leave me here, however. This boat is the only way of getting there and I do not fancy a nighttime swim in the Lake."

The Templar butted in while he was preparing the boat. "Wouldn't advise it, there's creatures swimming in those waters you wouldn't want to cross paths with."

Emily shot daggers at the Templar then and mouthed at him to 'shut up'. He quickly averted his gaze and continued working on the boat.

"You weren't too keen on joining us before." Alistair said then.

"I am _no_ t joining you now, either. This is not my initiation into your little band of misfits." Emily grew tired of the arguments back and forth and realized she was being snippy. However, she couldn't care less now. Cullen was up there, Solona too. She had been a guest in that Tower for weeks and they never mistreated her. Yes, it was boring when she had nothing to do, but there were good people in there. If the Tower was closed off then it could not have been good news, not at all. She'd just lost all hope of Marian and her family surviving Lothering, she wasn't going to lose the people in that Tower, too. "I need to go there and so do you. I will have your back once we're in there, no matter what. However, afterwards, I will go my own way again. Consider this my temporary contribution to your Grey Wardens."

"Well, whoever's in there must mean a lot to you." Aedan said in a wry tone of voice.

Yes, Aedan, you would be right. Perhaps my only chance in my entire life to be with someone. And if not, then at least several good friends. I've already lost friends to this whole fucked up Blight situation. "Yes." She merely answered him.

He sighed and looked at all the faces in his group then. "Morrigan, I'll need you to come join me. We'll need a mage with us for sure."

"If I must..." She groaned in annoyance. She didn't seem fond of the Tower of Magi, or of any other mages in general.

"Alistair. You as well, please."

Alistair clapped his hands together in excitement, joking in such moments about it all, like he would, Emily figured. "Ooh, isn't this exciting. Just like old times. No offense to the others, of course." He smirked at the others, who in turn entirely ignored Alistair's comment or shook their heads in exasperation.

Aedan, too, ignored it. "Zevran, Leliana, Sten. Set up camp, I have a feeling we'll be needing a good hot meal and a place to sleep once we return."

And that was that. The four of them got into the little boat and off they went towards the Tower. On their way there, Aedan filled Emily in on why they needed the aid of the mages. "First thing we did after leaving Lothering, was visit Redcliffe Village. The Castle has been taken over by a demon that lives inside of Connor. The son of Arl Eamon."

"We needed Eamon's help." Alistair added to the story.

"There was a bloodmage there, in the castle, who had poisoned Eamon and had taught Connor to train and hide his magic. He told us there was another way to get rid of the demon that lives inside of Connor."

"A bloodmage?" Emily was surprised. "Why would they ask the help of a bloodmage?"

"They didn't know this before. Or well, Lady Isolde didn't know it before. In truth, I do not understand why Lady Isolde even asked the help of that mage. He seems like a dim-witted lad."

"She was desperate and foolish to ask him." Morrigan sneered. "He's from the Circle Tower, apparently. He told us. Perhaps you've seen him there before?"

"What was his name?" Emily asked them all.

"Jowan, I believe it was." Alistair answered. Her eyes widened. "Oh boy. You do know him."

"I do." she looked down at her own folded hands in her lap. "But anyway... What did Jowan tell you, about helping the Arl's son?"

Aedan continued. "He said he knew of a ritual, but he'd need lyrium or more mages."

"And therefore you needed the aid of the mages, I see." She finished the story for him. Understanding how serious their need was, too. If a little boy has been posessed by a demon, and there's even the slightest chance that they can save the boy without killing him.. Then they _must_ receive help from the Circle Tower. She had a whole new respect for Aedan then. "It's good of you to come ask for the mages aid, Aedan. It would've been easier to just kill the boy. Instead, you chose the longer, more arduous path. That's commendable, and kind."

Aedan looked away then, seemingly not used to being complimented or to have his good deeds be acknowledged by others. "It's only the right thing to do."

Once they all got inside the tower, Emily gasped at the state of the main hall. Whereas before, she would walk in and feel calmth brush over her, feeling that barrier Greagoir had talked about, now she felt nothing. Only her own horror when she saw the injured Templar recruits laying on the floor. Greagoir was finishing up his talks with another Templar recruit. "Now we pray."

When Greagoir turned around and saw Morrigan, Alistair, Aedan but mostly Emily, he sighed deeply and his face held a panicked expression. "What's happening here, Greagoir? Why are the great doors barred?"

"I shall speak plainly: The Tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. We were too complacent. First Jowan, now this."

"The tower's no longer under your control? Demons? What in the Maker's name has happened? I leave for a day and a half and the whole tower has gone bonkers? Where's Irving? He should be putting a stop to this, with you and the other Templars." The other three kept quiet as Emily did most of the talking. It seemed they were letting her do it all since she was a guest here for weeks and knew almost everyone in here by now. She had the best standing with Knight Commander Greagoir. But now, Emily was all but happy with the Knight Commander.

"I do not know where Irving is. We saw only demons, hunting Templars and mages alike. I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee."

"You told them to-" she balled her fists right next to her body. "What of Irving? What of Solona and all the other mages, the apprentices? Most of them are just children! You cannot sit here and cower in a corner!"

"I haven't been doing nothing, girl!" Greagoir spat back at Emily angrily. "I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

"What? What does that mean?" Emily turned to look at Morrigan then, but she in turn just shook her head and gave her an annoyed sneer.

"Do not look at me, I do not know Circle Tower propaganda."

Greagoir answered her however, with an answer so cold that she couldn't believe it for a second. "The Right of Annulement gives templars the authority to neutralize the mage Circle. Completely."

She took a hold of his armor then and started shaking him around. "So you would eradicate everyone inside because of demons!? Are you completely insane?"

Other Templars ran towards the Knight Commander to pull her off of him, however Aedan and Alistair beat them to it, pulling a very angry woman off the man.

"Calm yourself. We need his help in order to get inside." Aedan whispered to her.

"You do not understand, Diana. This situation is dire. There is no alternative- everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again."

"The men and women I have met over the course of the last weeks are not defenseless. They know how to fight back and I know some must still live. Not all mages are so weak as you Templars think they are, Greagoir."

"If any of them are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find.. nothing." He lowered his head.

"I'll go in there. I'll look for survivors. I have friends in there.." She trailed off and looked around the main hall, at the templar recruits she saw. She didn't see Cullen in here. "Cullen."

Knight Commander Greagoir nodded, his expression now sad rather than angry. "He was on duty this night, on the fourth floor. We haven't seen him when we fled to the main hall."

"I'll go." She said resolutely then. "If none of you sorry bastards are willing to go in there and fight back those demons, then I will."

Aedan pulled on her arm hard then. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he hissed.

Greagoir heard that and he agreed with Aedan. "The boy's right, Diana. I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

"I will not abandon them as you have. I do not care what I will face in there, but I will not let them perish."

Greagoir's tone of voice changed then. He sounded sorrowful. "Look. I know why you're doing this. You were so set on visiting Lothering and helping your friends back there. You came back without them and returned within the week, I can do the math. I understand how you must feel now. This shouldn't be a reason to throw your life away for others, however."

"I couldn't save my friends back at Lothering. But I can still save my friends here. I am going." She walked over towards the doors, where two templar recruits stopped her. "Let me in."

Morrigan chuckled. "You picked quite a fiery woman to travel with, Aedan."

Aedan sighed and looked at the Knight Commander then. "We did come here to get the aid of the mages."

"What for?" Greagoir asked. "Who are you anyhow?"

"We're the last Grey Wardens."

"So you've come to use your treaties?" The Knight Commander glared at him then.

"Not quite. It is a long story. And though I hate to admit it, she's right." Aedan pointed at Emily, who in turn had crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently before the great doors. "We need to get inside there and help the mages, if we can. There is no other alternative." he sighed deeply. "Maker what am I saying?"

"If you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templars to your cause."

"Oh but you would let _him_ in?" Emily hissed angrily from afar.

Greagoir ignored her however and continued. "Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying darkspawn is a worthy goal."

"We have a deal then." Aedan straightened his back.

"A word of caution... Once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen.. then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide."

"Well, the more we stand here and chat, the less time we have to get Irving here." Greagoir sighed again and nodded towards the two Templar recruits that had held Emily back only moments ago. They nodded in return and slowly unbarred the great doors and opened them for Emily and the others. "Finally." She pushed against the two recruits as she hurried inside the Tower.

"Wait!" Alistair called out and ran after her, Morrigan and Aedan following her.

When they had all been inside the Tower, the doors quickly shut behind them all again, the barrier glowing brightly as it was reactivated by the templars in the main hall.

"So. Diana." Aedan began. "Finally we know your name."

Emily huffed. "That's got to be the least of our worries now, Aedan. Let's go."

"Why were you being so rude to the Knight Commander? He's only doing what he thinks is right." Alistair joined in as the three of them followed Emily towards the chambers. Where Emily was examining every nook and cranny. Every dresser for papers or information about what happened exactly. Anything at all. Like a lead to follow up with.

"Killing off every mage inside of this Tower with an army of Templars marching in here, is not the right thing." She turned around and faced all three of them, even though she was mostly speaking to the two men before her. Morrigan didn't say much. "I have spent weeks in this Tower. Getting to know apprentices, mages, Senior Enchanters and I have even found common ground with Templars in here." Her voice broke then. She refused to cry about it, but she was feeling hurt in that moment. Pulling herself together, she continued. "There's good people in this Tower. They deserve to be saved, if possible. I am not blind to the possibility that some of them are beyond saving now. People have died, I'm sure. Templars and mages alike. That doesn't mean, however, that we should all just give up on them. You need the help of the mages to save Arl Eamon's boy. I need to do this for myself and the people I've come to know."

"You mentioned someone earlier. Cullen. Who is he?" Aedan raised up an eyebrow.

"You do not need to know." She brushed past him as she left the chambers and continued on her way into the tower, the others quickly following suit.

* * *

How long had it been? How long had Cullen been in this cage? This magical jail? He had seen so many horrors. His fellow Templars murdered by mages who had taken a stand with Uldred. Who had let in demons willingly by the use of blood magic. They had slaughtered so many of the Templars, so many of his friends. If they didn't outright murder them in cold blood, they'd torture them. Uldred laughing and smiling the whole way through. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It didn't register in his mind, and when it finally did, he realized he couldn't do anything other than watch it all happen before him. He had heard screams, desperate cries and the gurgling of his colleagues as the life left their bodies. Seeing these horrors play out before him, with the knowledge that there's nothing he could do but watch.. It broke him on the inside. He was screaming at the abominations and Uldred if he saw them, begging for them to kill him too. This wasn't the work of the Maker. These... things could not have been the Maker's Children. Mages are terrible people, they deserve no mercy. He didn't know... Oh Maker, he did not know how powerful Mages could be. What they could do with their magic, he had never imagined it would even be possible. It was manslaughter. It was cruel torture. No one should have that kind of power, ever.

He was curled up into a ball and crying, praying to the Maker when he heard footsteps. When he looked up, he saw only Solona. "Go away! You vile monster!" He spat out at her.

Her face was pale and she looked horrified. "Oh, Cullen. Maker's breath what happened here?" She touched the barrier and gritted her teeth. She realized she could not break this barrier. She had regained some of her strength, but she wasn't a powerful enough mage to break it. This had to be Uldred's doing. She shouldn't have ventured up here alone, but she did. She snuck out to check up on Cullen. To make sure he even was still alive. If it turned out he'd been slain too, she'd go back towards Wynne and the others. But she _had_ to know. He was a friend.

"Do not use the Maker's name! You have no right to say it."

"Cullen, I'm here to help you. I'm not an abomination. I'm still me."

"I don't care! Look at what the mages have done! Look at what horrors they allowed to happen in here. My fellow Templars... they've been murdered, tortured!"

"Hey! I've lost friends too. Mages were murdered just as well."

Suddenly Cullen banged against the barrier with his fists. "Leave me! You all deserve to die after what you've done to the Tower!"

"One rotten apple shouldn't speak for the rest of us! Not all mages joined forces with Uldred. We are out there, fighting against the demons and protecting ourselves as best we can!" She yelled at Cullen now. He was mad. Losing his mind. He can't be serious about all this. "And _your_ Templars have shut us out from the main hall. They have barred the doors and put up a barrier so that we cannot leave! They refuse to help us fight against the abominations."

"As they should. They should march in here with more Templars and get rid of all mages."

"You... You're insane. You can't be serious."

"Go away!" He yelled louder this time.

Suddenly Uldred appeared in the same room as Cullen and Solona. "Bothering my little Templar pet, Solona?"

She turned around and gritted her teeth. This was bad. She was alone, vulnerable. "What have you done, Uldred? You have started something that will haunt the mages for the rest of our days. We will never be able to recover from this tragedy. All because of what? Because you went insane?"

"Stop your blabbering, girl. You have no idea what you're talking about. The Mages have been opressed for far too long, with this Blight now coming our way, do you really think the Templars and the Chantry would shed a tear if we perished first? They would use us to fight for them, do their dirty work. They would send us out onto the battlefields and use us at the frontlines as bait. I refuse to become their pet, not after all that we've suffered."

"You've done everything we were taught never to do! You resort to blood magic, you destroy your own phylactery, you strike bargains with demons! You are a vile person, indeed. Demons will never do your bidding, you have lost all of yourself by making these deals."

"That, is where you are wrong. The demons understand us, girl. They wish to help us. If I can bring a demon into this world and lose part of myself, in order to save us from all that's to come, then so be it. I'd gladly do it again."

"Release him! He has done nothing. You are torturing him just because you can."

"Indeed I am. But I will not release this Templar. He shall stay here and watch what happens to all who oppose us mages. As for you.." He stepped closer and then three demons appeared around her as well. They looked awful. "Either you will join me, or you too shall die like the rest who refused my gift." He pointed at the three demons.

"These are the abominations? My fellow mages? Maker's blood, Uldred..." she stepped back in fear then. This would be her if she resorted to Uldred's means. This is what happens to mages who allow demons to take over. "I will not join you. I'd rather die."

Uldred sneered. "Seems like a waste to kill you when you've such a talent for magic... But I will not suffer any rivalry. So be it. You should not have come here, Solona."

Cullen watched their argument in fear, but when he saw Uldred raise up his hand, he averted his gaze. He had seen this too many times. He knew what was about to happen. He began to chant, as it was the only thing he could do whilst being trapped in here. "Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder."

While Solona was being ripped apart by the abominations, blood splattering everywhere around them, Uldred laughed at the cowering Templar in his magical cage. "Prayers will not help you, Templar. It did not help this girl." He stepped towards the cage and watched him pray and recite the same prayer over and over again. "Hmpf. I tire of your Chantry spewings."

And as if Uldred had not tortured Cullen enough already, he decided to make matters even worse. The crazed Senior Enchanter cast a spell over Cullen, one that would drive him even crazier than he already had gotten. When Uldred left, together with the three abominations, surely to cause even more havoc upon the Tower, Cullen felt a presence behind him in the same cage as him. When he dared to look up, he saw her: Diana. "No... No you're not real. You are a trick of the mind. You cannot be here, you left the Tower!" He yelled at it.

The creature that took on Diana's form smiled. "I am really here, Cullen. It is me. Come into my arms, my love." It spoke honeyed words to Cullen, and for a split second he wanted to listen to them. It had her voice, her looks, everything about it seemed to be Diana herself standing before him. But it can't have been Diana. She wasn't here. It would've been easier for Cullen to just give in and embrace her, so he could feel better. He could somehow escape this neverending nightmare.

"No. You offer complacency but you are not her! Begone, demon! Leave me be." He closed his eyes and had heard her voice still swirling around him, dancing around in his head, bouncing off the walls of the cage that held him. He could smell her scent, everything this creature was, embodied Diana, but he knew it wasn't so. It was a ruse. A trick. A demon. When he opened his eyes next: it was gone. He was alone yet again.


	7. Complacency

Emily sat down next to Wynne, catching her breath, together with Aedan, Alistair and Morrigan. They had already fought so many abominations and demons along their way to the group. She could scarcely believe Wynne had managed to save so many mages and apprentices. She never doubted the power of Senior Enchanters, of course, but Wynne had already been of age. It was just impressive to see how powerful mages could be, still at that age. "Wynne. I must ask you. What of Irving, Solona and Cullen?"

"Petra." She glanced around the group they were protecting. "Petra, where did Solona go?" Emily swallowed down hard. Damn it, Solona. Why did she have a feeling Solona ran off during the chaos that ensued when the Senior Enchanter was trying to protect the entire group from demons and abominations. "Has anyone seen her run off?" - No response.

"Damn it." Emily hung her head.

Wynne comforted her. "She's a strong girl. You know this."

"Yes, and stubborn. Had she stayed with you all, nothing would've happened. Now I'm not so sure. We already had to fight so many of them while getting here. I can't imagine having to face them all by yourself."

"Solona has always been a headstrong girl." Wynne shook her head. "We mustn't give up hope now. I do not know what became of Cullen. Irving... I haven't seen him since he went after Uldred when all of this first began."

"So Uldred's the culprit?"

"I am afraid so." She gestured for everyone of the group to follow her, leaving Petra the mage with the children. When they had been somewhat out of earshot from the rest of them, Wynne spoke up again. "After you left for Lothering, word had reached everyone within the Tower, of the Blight. We held many meetings with Irving, to see if there was anything we could do from in here. Irving thought it best to send all the mages to their chambers, to stop classes and figure out a way to protect everyone from a possible encounter with the Darkspawn. Uldred had the bright idea to resort to using spirits."

Morrigan sighed deeply, crossing her arms and looking away. Alistair in turn responded to Wynne's explanation so far. "Bad idea."

Wynne nodded. "Irving became infuriated with the mere idea of it. The two of them had a fierce argument while the rest of us were told to wait outside Irving's office. After their argument, Irving called for the Templars to lock up Uldred in his chambers, and to keep watch over his door at all times. One Templar would be stationed before his door, and the Templars took turns in guard duty. The Senior Enchanters were told to bring him his meals thrice a day. Irving figured that with one Templar and a Senior Enchanter, Uldred would have no way to weasel his way out of there. He thought things would be safe."

"Then what happened?" Aedan urged the elderly lady.

"The last thing I remember, was the Tower being under attack. Mages were being taken left and right and Irving and I went after as many as we could save, while trying to find the other Senior Enchanters and figuring out what happened. As you can see, Petra and myself are the only one's left. I do not know if the other Senior Enchanters are still alive or not. I don't know where half of the students have gone. There were more of us. But during our fighting, going up into the tower, we lost a lot of people. We have barricaded ourselves in here."

"Then it's time to do something about that." Emily got up and balled her fists. "I have to make sure Solona is alright, as well as Cullen."

"Then I will go with you." Wynne said resolutely.

"Er... not to sound rude or anything, but do you think you'll be up for it?" Alistair eyed the elderly lady with a suspicious look.

Wynne smiled. "Young man, were I not up for the task, I wouldn't have offered. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

"What about us, Wynne?" Petra walked over towards all of them. "We need your help to ward off the demons and abominations."

"You will do just fine without me, Petra. Keep the barrier up and keep the children safe. We cannot sit here and do nothing. We have to face Uldred and make sure Irving's alright."

"Yes, because if we do not show up with Irving in front of Knight Commander Greagoir, then he will wait for his Templar forces from Denerim to arrive. He called for the Right Of Annulment."

"Sweet Andraste.." Wynne gasped. "Then Greagoir has already given up on us all.."

"He has. So let's not waste any more time and fight Uldred head on." Emily walked over towards the barrier and waited there, impatiently tapping her foot like she had done with the Templar's barrier earlier that day.

"So eager to go on ahead." Morrigan dipped her head to Emily as she took her place next to her. "That girl and that Templar must mean a lot to you then."

"Not just them two, Morrigan. It's about more than just two people here."

"Yes, but it is their names you keep mentioning in every conversation we have with the Tower's residents."

Emily huffed. "I'm sorry, is there nobody that you care about?"

Alistair joined in as Aedan and Wynne were talking to Petra a little ways further. "Oh don't even bother, the witch has no one she cares about. Nobody waiting for her. Nobody who cares."

Morrigan shot daggers at the blonde haired Grey Warden. "Then why did you join forces with them, Morrigan?"

"'Tis a bit more complicated than that. But I shan't bore you with the details, seeing as how you're only temporarily contributing to this group."

"Fair enough." She glanced over towards Wynne who was saying the last few things to Petra and the others, instructing her on how to put back up the barrier once they've moved past it. Finally, Wynne joined the rest of them, Aedan right behind her. "Are we ready, Wynne?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

The tower was a complete mess. Every single room had been turned upside down by the demons and the mages. Lifeless bodies lay everywhere, in every hallway, every chamber and every corner. There was so much death, simply because of one Senior Enchanter who had gone rogue in the Tower. They searched the areas they went to, finding some poultices and potions here and there. Emily, however, didn't keep the potions she found. Instead handing them over to the others, seeing as how she already had a bunch of them from the encounter she had with the merchant on the road back to the Tower.

Puffs of smoke appeared and a bunch of skeletons were brought back to life by the abominations that came out of the puffs of smoke. Emily had already fought a couple of them earlier, with the others, before Wynne joined. They weren't easy targets, but she wasn't about to give in now. They had about three more floors to cover. She charged right at the closest abomination she saw, whilst Alistair and Aedan focused on the one's closest to them. Wynne kept putting up barriers around each one of them, when she could. Her and Morrigan were standing furthest from the fight, so they could heal and aid all of the warriors from afar. Morrigan in turn used her arcane abilities to shoot fire, ice and lightning at the skeletons and trying to keep them away from Wynne and herself. After they had slain the first wave of enemies, more spawned and showed up. They had been everywhere. Emily kept using her sword and shield, as both of those weapons were the easiest to use for her. She would only resort to her daggers and her rogue-esque style of fighting if she felt like she had no other choice. She wasn't as good with her throwing daggers as she had been with her trusty sword and shield. Besides, she didn't have the patience for it. Rogues had to mostly stay away from the battle and attack from a distance. Flanking the warriors. Most times, they weren't in the thick of it all. And Emily wanted to be in the thick of it all. She wanted to get up close and personal and bash the skulls of her enemies in, if she could. In cases like these, where the foes were demons and abominations, she had to try her hardest fighting them with mostly her sword instead of skull bashing them with her shield. Though she kept using her shield to protect herself from their claws and teeth. Abominations were the most terrible looking one's. They weren't called abominations for nothing. They had been a mixture between demon and man. Half looking like most of the wraith demons and half of their body had shown signs of what they had been before they'd been posessed. A semi torn off face, with eyes as red as flame, piercing with their gazes upon you, whilst attacking with the fierceness of a wolf. Part of her wondered then, if one of these abominations had been someone she'd known before she left for Lothering. Perhaps they had been mages she'd talked to before, shared jokes with, or someone she had passed the salt to during supper. She shrugged the feelings from her mind, trying to clear it as best she could. Focusing only on trying to end their suffering. If there was any part inside of them still human, they'd want her to end it for them quickly.

After what seemed like ages of fighting through the hordes of demons, the last one had been slain and disappeared. She panted heavily, glancing around her. Everyone still seemed to be standing, but they had already been exhausted. Wynne grunted as she kept rejuvinating each of them with her healing magic. "It's over. For now." Emily breathed harshly as she put away her weapons. As did the others.

"You're quite something with your sword, Diana." Aedan commented from the side as he approached her slowly.

"Was that recognition I detected in the tone of your voice, Aedan?" She quipped wryly as she continued her pace through the hallways of the Tower.

"It most certainly was. I am sorry for being disrespectful the first time we met. A warrior with the skills you have deserves my respect."

She looked at him with a questionable look. "Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me now. I think I liked you better when you were being an ass towards me." She had found the next door, which led to the third floor but it had been obstructed by something heavy on the other side of it. When she had managed to open it just a crack, she saw a wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling, no doubt. It was obstructing their way to the next floor. She put her shoulders against the door, her handpalms flat against it and waited for help.

"I'm just saying-" Aedan did the same as her and they waited a pause, before both putting all their weight against the door and pushing it open as far as they could. He grunted before continuing. "-A warrior deserves honor and respect if it is needed." Another grunt and another push against the door, and the wooden beam moved just enough so that they could all squeeze through the door one by one. "I was being a jerk to you. I didn't know you could fight so well."

"She did tell you." Alistair said in a dry tone of voice from behind the two.

As Emily squeezed through first, Aedan followed, then Alistair, Wynne and finally Morrigan. Until all of them were walking up the staircase towards the third floor. "I am the 'seeing is believing' sort of person." Aedan actually cracked a smile then, which surprised Emily.

"You know, Aedan? You're not nearly as bad when you're not being a total arse." Emily joked back at the noble behind her.

"I keep telling him that, but he won't listen to me!" Alistair quipped back at her from behind.

"Enough. Enemies abound." Morrigan said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"She's right. We've had our fun, now let's continue." Emily nodded to the witch and then kept on moving.

Each horde of demons was just as tiring as the last. But they moved through the tower and that was the most important part of it all. On the way, they kept checking the chambers and side chambers for any sign of survivors. For Emily, she kept looking out for Solona's face amongst the dead mages and Cullen's for the Templars that lay slain. So far, she hadn't found either of them. Which meant they either survived but weren't on these floors, or that they were one of the many, many abominations they had killed. She didn't like the latter, so she tried to focus instead, on the part where they might still be on one of the higher floors.

Eventually they made it to the fourth floor, and the first thing they heard was a man's voice, then a woman's voice... and a distorted echo following after the woman's voice. The sounds reverberated off the stone walls of the now almost entirely empty Circle Tower. And the sounds of the distorted voice gave Emily the absolute creeps. She hushed every single one of her group of people and moved forwards, leading the group towards the sounds of the voices. She was now right next to an open door, knowing for certain the voices had come from within that very room, she peeked her head around. She saw a Templar standing in the middle of the room with a lilac skinned woman before him. Her back, however, was facing Emily. She was speaking to the Templar, her honeyed words snaking into the poor sod's head and it was clear he was under some sort of spell. She nudged Morrigan and Wynne to take a look as well, as she wasn't sure what the lilac skinned woman was. Morrigan was the first to speak in whispers to her. "A desire demon."

They listened in on what was being said. The Desire Demon was speaking in a woman's voice and then followed up with voices that mimicked those of young children. "That _thing_ is pretending to be it's wife and children?" Emily whispered back.

Wynne nodded grimly. "They prey on the desires of their victims. They're in a state of slumber, while still being physically 'there'. They offer complacency to the victim, keeping them from waking up from their odd slumber. Once they are in too deep, the demon will take over. Often times the victim will allow them to do so willingly, because they cannot tell what is real or what is fake anymore."

"Is there a way we can save the Templar?" Emily said as she peeked around the corner yet again to see if she recognized the man. She did not. This was someone she had likely ran into before in the Tower, but had not spoken to.

"We could try, but I think it's best we focus on killing the demon." Wynne said resolutely whilst readying her staff.

"Then let's go." Emily unsheathed her sword and casually walked into the room. The Desire Demon turned around first.

The Templar was still under the spell of the Desire Demon, but looked past her, however also not fully focusing his sights on Emily and the others. "Do you hear something, love?"

The Desire Demon smiled wickedly at Emily and turned her head towards the Templar. "It is nothing, my darling. Just the door, I will get it. The children have finished supper. Tuck them into bed while I see who it is."

"Don't be too long, the children will want to kiss you good night."

Emily watched in horror as the eyes of the Templar flared up with a purple haze, turning his body around to face the wall. As if he were moving inside of his own mind to go 'tuck in his children.'

"I will be but a moment, my pet." The Desire Demon focused on Emily next. She looked... interesting. "You are intruding upon a loving, intimate moment and I dislike disruptions."

"Yeah well, I dislike demons." Emily growled at it. "Leave the man alone."

She smiled again. "I have given him what he always wanted. Where is the harm in that?"

"I am not going to have a discussion with a demon. Unhand him, now!" She screamed at it.

Suddenly her sultry smooth voice changed to that of a panicked woman. "Help! There are bandits at the door! They are going to murder the children!" She shrieked right next to the dazed Templar.

Who in turn spun around to face all of them. "They will not get past me!" He shoved the Desire Demon to the side and charged right at Emily, first. Then he noticed the others and began to attack them too. Emily remembered her training with Cullen and could only hope this Templar did not forget his Templar moves whilst being under the spell of that thing.

Luckily for her, she quickly noticed that even though he was under the control of the Desire Demon, he still kept using his Templar abilities and moves. And although she had not learned the abilities, seeing as how she was not a Templar herself, she still recognized a lot of it from Cullen's trainings. She had won from Cullen before, she could only hope to do the same now. "The rest of you, focus on the Demon. I will handle him." The others did just that, focusing on slaying the Demon. She figured that perhaps, if the Demon was slain first, her control over the poor man would waver and perhaps even disappear entirely. "Listen to me! I am not your enemy, Templar! I am trying to help you and-" she shrieked as she jumped to the side, dodging his blade by only an inch.

"You will not take my wife and children, bandit!" He yelled back at her as he moved to face her again and inched closer to her.

She grunted and got back up to her feet quickly, feeling Wynne's rejuvinating magicks around herself. Feeling slightly better she charged back at the Templar, crossing blades with him. The steel ringing and clashing against one another. She fought back with all her strength and power, holding off the Templar as long as possible, without harming him. However, the same could not be said about the Templar on the other side. With each and every attack he was actually trying to kill her. "How's that Demon coming along, guys?" She called out in a slightly worried tone of voice. She didn't want to have to actually hurt the man, he was under the spell of the Demon and she had a feeling she could save him, if only the Desire Demon would be dead.

"You wanna take over fighting a demon, instead!?" Aedan called back at her while dodging the blow from said demon.

Morrigan grunted and used a powerful blast, forcing the Desire Demon against the wall with it. Aedan jumped up towards the Demon and stuck his blade right between her breasts. The demon cried out desperately and then ...her body lost all movement. Aedan pulled out his sword and huffed. But as the Desire Demon had died, the Templar stopped fighting altogether. Standing still, as if frozen in place. Then he sunk to his knees, silently.

"Templar. Can you hear me?" Emily shook his shoulders lightly as he slowly moved his head to look up at her.

"Thank you..." he breathed out, and then his body fell to the floor. The sound of his armor clattering against the stone tiles.

"Damn it." Emily cursed under her breath. She straightened her body and then looked at the others. "Well, now we know we can't save someone who's under the spell of a demon." She shook her head and sheathed her weapon once more. "Let's go, there's one more floor left. Since he's not here, he must be at the top floor. The Harrowing chamber."

"You weren't actually trying to kill the Templar? Just dancing around with it?" Alistair commented as Emily walked back out into the hallway that connected all the rooms together.

"I was hoping he could've been saved once the Desire Demon was killed." she said softly. "I had to try." Then she sped up her walking, leaving Alistair and the others slightly behind her as they followed.

Dread welled up in the pools of her stomach then. What if Cullen wasn't dead? What if he too was under the spell of a demon? She had to know beforehand. If this were the case... She cleared those unwanted thoughts from her mind. One more floor to go..

But they hadn't been prepared well enough. Right before they were able to reach the final room, where the staircase had been, there had been one more trial for them to face. As if they hadn't faced enough trials already. A sloth demon was right there. And while it spoke to Aedan and Emily, everyone started feeling fuzzy and tired. It spoke slowly, carefully. It spoke of the dead mage right next to it, laying on the floor. Telling them of how weary the mage had gotten of fighting. "You want to join us, don't you?" He turned his attention onto Emily then. "Wouldn't you just like to lay down and.. forget about all this? Leave it all behind?"

She wanted to shake her head no and tell it to go fuck itself. But the only thing that came out of her mouth was a yawn. "I..." she said weakly. "I have to.. lay down." She felt voices whispering inside her head. When she finally managed to look around, she had noticed everyone but Morrigan had fallen down to the floor. Seemingly soundly sleeping.

"Don't let it get to you! It's trying to-" Then Morrigan's voice faded away as darkness closed around Emily.

* * *

>   
>    
>  She fell into a deep, soft slumber, as if falling from a high place but never once reaching a hard surface. She gave in to the relaxed feeling and before she knew it.. she opened her eyes and she was in a house.

A wooden cabin by the looks of it. She looked at her surroundings, she was in a bed. She pushed the covers off of her body and stretched her arms high up above herself. There was a fire lit in the stone hearth, against the wall of the cabin. It was nice and warm, cozy and decorated. She smiled. Then Cullen had walked in, wearing a normal tunic and holding firewood in his hands. "There you are. Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?"

She giggled, the warm fuzzy feelings inside of her had been multiplied by a thousand when she saw and heard Cullen. She was so happy. Not a care in the world. When she glanced outside the window, she saw snow falling. This was wonderful. Though she couldn't quite remember how she got here. How Cullen got here. Why were they in a cabin again? "I slept well. Where have you been? I had lost you in the Tower of Magi."

He smiled softly and shook his head, placing down the firewood before the hearth and poking the roaring fire with a poker. "In the Tower of Magi? My dear, that has been years ago. You must've had a nightmare."

Something inside her told her she didn't have a nightmare. It didn't make sense. But the feeling of utter happiness took over and told her 'all was well'. "Hm.. You must be right. Just a terrible nightmare."

Cullen nodded. "Yes, dear. That life is far behind us now. The Blight, the fighting, the demons. All of it is in the past. We're finally together now." Emily slowly got out of bed and walked over towards Cullen, taking a hold of his hand then. When she did, for a second, alarm bells went off inside her head, though she didn't understand why. "What's wrong, darling?"

She hummed and reached for her head. Why was she feeling so strange? "I feel... odd."

"You must really be feeling the effects of that nightmare, sweetheart. It's alright, I am here now. Nothing will hurt you anymore." He wrapped his arms around her and Emily gave in to the good feelings again. She was so happy...

"What's the plan for today, then? Are we going to be training outside? I really want to train. It feels like forever."

He chuckled. "I'd love to, but the weather is not cooperative. There's too much snow. Remember yesterday?"

"I don't... Well, then let's build a snowman outside. For fun."

"Emily.. I love your enthusiasm but we have to prepare food soon. And you need to rest more before venturing outside again."

"Oh right. Food." That sounded like a perfect idea, she was hungry. "How long have I been-" She stopped talking then. The good feelings she had given into earlier had completely vanished, but she could already feel something forcing her mind to go back to the warm blanket of complacency. "How do you know my name?"

Cullen held her at arms length and examined her face. "Are you sure you're well? You're acting kind of strange my love."

She shook her head. "No.. Something's not.. right. I never told you my real name."

"Well.. not at first." Cullen seemed to be thinking then, but quickly smiled back down at her. "You told me your real name after you defeated the Archdemon with Aedan and the others."

"Why does that sound so strange?" She couldn't remember eventually agreeing and joining the Grey Wardens altogether. She had only wanted to join temporarily. And she also couldn't remember fighting any Archdemons or winning any battles. She was so confused.

"Here, sit. I will make you a nice hot cup of tea." He placed her on a stool while he went into the kitchen and started to light the fire underneath the kettle. Boiling the water to prepare it for some tea.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Did I fall down or something? Did I hurt my head?"

"Yes. Yesterday you were outside training and you fell down. The snow and ice made it slippery. You must've hit your head pretty hard. That's why I let you sleep through the night. I didn't dare wake you up. I think we have to go visit a healer as soon as you're feeling better and the weather clears up."

She glanced outside the window and saw loads of white around her. The snowfall must've been really bad.. "Alright, honey." She said smirking at the back of her beloved Templar.

When the tea had been ready he walked over towards her. "Here you go my love, a nice hot cup of tea. Enjoy it."

Suddenly the door of the cabin was kicked open and in walked Aedan. "Diana! Stay away from that thing!"

Cullen dropped the mug of tea down onto the floor and it shattered on the wooden ground. "What's the meaning of this?"

She blinked rapidly a few times. "Aedan? What in the Maker's name are you doing here? Why are you so angry?"

He ran over towards her and shook her shoulders, while Cullen watched the two of them converse like a hawk. "This isn't real, Diana! We're in the Fade. I already found the others. They were being controlled by the demon, too."

"Demon?" She got up from the stool and backed away slowly. "W-what are you saying, Aedan?"

"Ignore him, dear. He's just jealous that you're with me. He never took it well."

Jealous? But... Aedan and her.. they barely knew one another. Demon? Why did he call Cullen a demon? What's going on? Why does she feel so strange? "You're scaring me, Aedan. Cullen's just taking care of me."

Aedan sighed. "Try to remember, Diana. The Circle Tower. Wynne, Morrigan, Alistair. We were fighting our way up to the fourth floor, that's when we met the Sloth Demon. Don't you remember?"

"Sloth demon? In the tower?" Why did it feel like he was speaking the truth.

"If you want to join us for supper, Aedan, then I'll allow you to stay. After all, you and Emily did spend a lot of time together."

"Emily?" Aedan looked at her with a questionable look.

Then she snapped back to her senses again. "Wait.. You called me Diana."

The two of them looked at one another for a long while. "Remember the Tower?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes... Yes. I knew something was off. What did you say again? We're in the Fade?"

Suddenly Cullen appeared at both their sides with a speed that wasn't human. "No. You will not take her." Cullen's voice was no longer his own, instead a distorted voice spoke while looking like the man she had been searching for in the Tower. She shrieked and jumped to Aedan's side. The entire cabin melted away and she was now wearing her armor and weapons again. The nice scene that had been before the two of them was now a dystopian looking place. With barren trees and rocks floating around in a green mist. They were standing ontop of some sort of floating Island and she unsheathed her sword as Cullen turned into a demon.

Both Aedan and herself began attacking the demon with all their might, Emily was horrified thinking that she had fallen for a demon's ruse. However she used that fear and used it against the demon, turning it into willpower to fight until this thing too, lay dead before her feet. Now that it was no longer Cullen in front of her, everything came back to her. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. And the only way how, was to slay this monster. She delivered the final blow, leaving the demon crying out as she watched it vanish into thin air. "What now?"

"You'll be returned to the physical world soon enough, the others-" he began speaking but Emily watched herself getting transparent and stared at her hands in shock.

"What? What's happening?"

A bright flash and there she was, in the same room with the Sloth Demon and Morrigan, Wynne, Alistair and Aedan. But still within the Fade.

"There you all are." Alistair said wryly. "Aedan. Don't speak of what you saw earlier."

A different, more menacing looking demon stood before all of them then. "What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" It laughed mockingly. "My my, but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

Morrigan's hands lit up with a purple fire then as she readied herself for battle. "You made a dangerous enemy, demon, by toying with my mind."

Wynne joined Morrigan's side then. "You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us."

Did all of them end up in the same situation as Emily had? It seemed like it was so. She gritted her teeth then and readied herself for battle, too. "You made me lose precious time, demon. This ends here. Now." And she was the first to pounce it.

It changed into a massive beast then and it almost took Emily's breath away. "An ogre? Really?" Alistair groaned as he joined in on the fight last.

She slashed its midriff and began to attack it, blocking the blows from it's mighty hands and arms. His feet were kicking about, trying to stomp each and every member of the group. With one swoop of it's arms it threw Emily to the other side of the floating island they had been fighting on, the sword thrown out of her own hands. She looked up and saw that the ogre was stomping it's way over to her. No time. She rolled to the side, dodging it before it could do damage to her. Morrigan shapeshifted into a bear and began to attack it from behind, distracting it just long enough for Emily to strike back. However, the sword that had been knocked out of her hands during the fall, was right below the ogre. She could not reach it. Not without being stomped to a pulp. She pulled out her two daggers- so be it. She'll get it back later. She ran at the ogre and it could hear her do so as well. The ogre turned around to face her and she jumped upwards, digging her daggers into it's torso. Climbing upwards towards it's head by using her daggers. One by one she'd move them and stab them back into it's torso to get a foothold. Once she reached it's head, she was ready to pierce it's skull, but all too suddenly it morphed into a new form. During the transformation she lost all her footing and fell down to the ground with a loud thud, her daggers firmly in hand. It was now a rage demon, smoldering hot and melting lava came oozing out from the sides of it's body. She needed a moment to catch her breath and realize what was going on, but Aedan, Alistair and Wynne continued their fighting. Wynne shot ice at it while Morrigan was shapeshifting back to her human form. Then Emily felt a surge of energy run through her veins again, when she looked at Wynne, the old woman merely winked at her. Rejuvenation magic really does do wonders. They kept fighting at it, and Emily noticed it was moving away from it's original spot. Her sword lay there on the ground, ready to be taken by it's owner. She smirked and slid over towards her sword, rocks and pebbles flying all around her as she did. When she had it back in her posession, she put away her daggers and ran back towards the demon, fighting at it like she had wanted to do before.

It changed forms several times during the battle, and everyone was only distracted by it for a split second before changing their tactics and fighting it as before. It changed into an abomination, then an ash wraith, which they had also fought many times during their battle up towards the top of the Tower. Finally, it became itself. The Sloth Demon that they had seen in the second to last chamber back at the Tower. And it would only take a moment finishing it off now. They were all full of bloodlust and adrenaline, ready to end this fight. Knowing there was still one final battle, with Uldred. With defeating the Demon, they returned back to the Circle Tower, in the very room where they had fallen asleep in.

She opened her eyes and looked around her to see everyone else also waking up from this nightmare. But the trouble wasn't done yet. Everything was as it were when they had left the physical world, except for Aedan who was holding a piece of vellum in his hands. When Aedan noticed Emily's gazing at it, he mumbled something inaudible under his breath before answering her unasked question. "This is the litany of Adralla."

"Hold on to that. I don't know how you came by it, but we will need it in order to defeat Uldred." Wynne helped Alistair getting up from the stone cold floor.

"Yeah, Niall told me about it in the Fade. Thanks to him I made my way to you all."

"Who in the Maker's name is Niall?" Alistair said as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Wynne's face changed. She looked extremely sad then, she glanced over towards the body of the dead mage that had been next to the Sloth Demon when they first entered the room. "Oh.." Alistair merely responded.

Emily spoke up then, still thoroughly confused. "Alright, you and Wynne know of it, but what does it do, exactly?"

"The Litany has the power to stun demons and stop mind-controlling blood magic if it is used at the moment the spell is cast. Since Uldred's using blood magic, this could possibly be the only upper hand we have against him."

"Thanks for clarifying, Wynne. Shall we go, then?"

Aedan looked at Emily then. "Hold on, not so fast. First, let's talk about your nightmare."

She shot daggers at him and crossed her arms. "Really? Uldred's performing mind controlling blood magic and turning every mage into abominations, my friends are lost and many people are dead and you want to discuss _that_?"

Alistair tried to hush her then looked at Aedan with a questionable look in his eyes. "We've all had our own nightmares, Aedan. I know I don't want to hear anything of it. Let it be the same for Diana."

Morrigan eyed the two then. "Whatever it was, it's not important. She'll part ways with us after this whole ordeal has been taken care of anyhow."

"Thank you." Emily threw her hands in the air and continued marching on. The rest were eyeing her as she walked off without them.

"What was that all about?" Wynne huffed while giving Aedan a scolding look.

"It's just...-" But Aedan's sentence was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from the same direction Emily had walked towards.

They all ran towards the sound and found the girl kneeling in front of a purple magical barrier, her hands on it. "Cullen! Cullen can you hear me?"

"That's Cullen?" Alistair raised his eyebrows.

Aedan recognized the man before them, however. He had seen him in Diana- or rather, Emily's nightmare. He swallowed down hard. She had feelings for him. It was obvious in the nightmare. The Sloth Demon had imprisoned Morrigan, Wynne and Alistair with a fake 'desirable' life. A happy, carefree existence. Alistair with his sister Goldanna and his cousins, living happily, being a part of a family. Morrigan.. well she wasn't fooled by the fake visage of Flemeth, and Wynne's desire was to bring back the dead mages that had perished during the battle here in this very tower. Not to mention his own, that nobody but him knew of: a place amongst the Grey Wardens, with Duncan still alive, the Blight ended and living the remainder of his days knowing he mattered. Knowing he changed the world for good. Emily's 'desire' was to be with him. A simple life. Somewhere far away. That was her deepest desire. Although he found it odd imagining a girl with her skill and talent to want such a.. mundane life. It was probably never going to happen anyways. Cullen was a Templar and he'd remain a Templar for the rest of his days.

When Cullen locked eyes with Emily, he drew back in horror. "No! Maker preserve me, not again!"

Emily felt hurt by that. Whatever happened to him? "Cullen? What's wrong, I'm here. It's me, Diana."

"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work! I will stay strong." Cullen hissed at Emily from behind the barrier.

"The boy is exhausted. And this cage.. I've never seen anything like it. Rest easy, help is here." Wynne said in a soft spoken, comforting tone of voice.

He grunted in response. "Enough visions. If anything in you is human.. kill me now and stop this game." Emily's heart broke even more for the Templar she'd come to care about in the few weeks she'd spent here at the Tower with him. He looked.. awful. Dark circles underneath his eyes, his eyes themselves had been bloodshot. There were dead, mangled bodies all around him inside of the barrier that caged him. "You broke the others, but I will stay strong, for my sake... for theirs." He held up his hands, as if praying, his head and gaze again averted from Emily and the others. He was shaking. "Sifting through my thoughts, tempting me with the one thing that I hold dear. Using my feelings against me, my infatuation with her. I am so tired of these cruel jokes.. these tricks... these-"

Emily shook her head. "Cullen, I am here to save you. I'm real. I don't know what they did to you but I'm _here_. I came for you."

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!" He yelled at her. He had closed his eyes and then quickly reopened them, seemingly shocked that she was still kneeled there. "Still here? But that's worked before. I closed my eyes, but you are still here when I open them."

"Oh, Cullen. I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to you." She felt guilt well up inside of her then. Had she only been quicker to get back to him, perhaps he wouldn't have been this far gone then.

He swallowed down a lump in his throat and then moved back towards the barrier, placing his hands on it, at the same spot where Emily had put hers. If it hadn't been for the barrier, they would've touched one another's hands. "It really is you then this time. Maker... Forgive me for shouting at you earlier. Why have you returned here? You must've seen how things were when you got here. How did you survive?"

She smiled softly, her eyes sad, looking at the Templar behind the purple wall that kept them seperated. The others had been suspiciously quiet this entire time, but she didn't care about that for now. "I came back for you and Solona. Greagoir wouldn't let us at first, but thanks to Aedan and the others I managed to come back for you."

His eyes darted over to the entire group of people behind Emily. "Foolish girl.. You could've been tortured and killed like the rest of them." Despite saying that, a very small smile appeared on his face and a glimmer of hope returned to his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you think, Templar." she smirked and cursed the barrier for holding them back from embracing. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "What of Solona? Have you seen her? I haven't found her yet." Cullen hung his head lowly, which only made Emily urge him more. "What? What do you know, Cullen? Please, tell me."

"She's... right there.." he pointed at something behind her. When her eyes followed the direction in which he pointed, she saw a body laying on the ground, just to the side of Wynne. Torn in half, entirely split through the middle, blood everywhere.. Then again, there had been blood everywhere, it was hard to even imagine that some of all that blood belonged to that body.... When she focused more thoroughly on the body that laid there, she could indeed make out that it had been Solona.

She recoiled and kept her hand in front of her mouth, holding back the urge to vomit. She had seen many mangled and messed up corpses during their ascent of the Tower. But knowing that one of those belonged to someone you'd very recently talked to, joked with.. Someone who was your friend. She felt awful. She couldn't save Marian and her family, she couldn't save Solona. What kind of a friend was she? Is this what will happen if she continues to make friends in Thedas? Will this world also not allow her to find happiness? "Solona..." she whimpered as she looked at the scene before her in utter horror.

Aedan felt pity for the girl then. She looked heartbroken. To spare her, even slightly, he took a cloth from a nearby table and draped it gently and respectfully over the girl's body. "I know the Chant for the Departed. If you'd like... I can recite it and give her a proper send off."

Morrigan would usually sneer, groan and roll her eyes at anything that had to do with the Chantry and their trite propaganda. However now, she didn't make so much of a peep. She respected what it would mean to the broken girl that had just found the body of a friend entirely mutilated.

"I think that would be a good thing.." Wynne spoke for Emily, as Emily was holding back the tears as much she could. Trying not to cry in front of people. A thing she hated doing.

Aedan cleared his throat as he bowed his head and began reciting the Chant. "The Light shall lead her safely, through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, she should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."

During the prayer, Emily too had bowed her head. She wasn't a believer, per se. However, she knew that Solona had been a faithful person. She believed in the Holy Maker and his bride Andraste. It was only respectful to give her that final send off, with something that meant so much to her. Cullen had not joined in, though he did have the decency to bow his head in prayer for Solona. He felt odd about it. Had mixed feelings. He saw how Solona stood up against Uldred, he saw how she was willing to die rather than to be taken like the others. She died for a just cause, however, she was still a mage. And in this very moment, Cullen could not muster the strength to forgive _any_ mage. But she was also Diana's friend. And he respected it. Which is all that was needed now. "Thank you, Aedan." Emily finally said. Then she turned her attention back to Cullen. "I am so sorry you had to see and go through all of this."

"I will be alright, as soon as Uldred and the others are dealt with! They deserve to die. All of them up there!" He glanced over towards the final door, which led to the final floor. The fifth floor, the harrowing chamber, where she had been forbidden to go to before. "They caged us like animals.. Looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left. They turned some into monsters.. and... There was nothing I could do."

"Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?" Wynne cut to the chase then.

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there... Oh, Maker."

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger. I am sure of it." Wynne looked at Aedan and Emily whilst saying that.

"You can't save them! You don't know what they've become. They've been surrounded by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." Cullen spat at them all.

Alistair looked pained then. Worried, even. For a man he didn't even know. "His hatred for mages is so intense.. The memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind."

Then Cullen banged against the barrier, startling Emily somewhat. "You all came this far. You have to end it now, before it's too late."

"That is not my decision to make." Emily said softly. "I only joined forces with the Grey Wardens to save you and Solona.. I am not fighting the Blight. I am not the leader of this group. I do not make those choices." She turned her head back around to look at Aedan then.

Cullen glared at Aedan then, the rest all held their breaths awaiting his response to that. In truth, Emily didn't know what Aedan would do. He was a human warrior, and during their time spent together in the Tower, she didn't find out what his stance against all of this was. How he felt about mages. "I want to save everyone who can possibly be saved." He said finally. "Not all mages joined forces with Uldred. The proof is right here-" he pointed at Wynne next to him. "-Greagoir wishes to exact the Rite of Annulment, and he may still do this, unless we bring back Irving. Safe and sound."

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk?" Cullen asked him desperately. "To ensure this horror is ended.. to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there."

"I'd rather spare maleficarum than risk harming an innocent, Templar. I hope you understand that, somewhere deep down."

Wynne sighed in relief then. "Thank you. I knew you would make a rational decision."

Cullen spat back at the elderly woman. "Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?"

Wynne locked eyes with Cullen then and clenched her jaw slightly before answering the distraught Templar before her. "I know full well the dangers of magic, but killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry-"

"You know nothing! I am thinking about the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden."

Emily stepped in then, trying to hush him slightly. "Cullen.."

"I am just willing to see the painful truth, which they are content to ignore. But what can I do? As you can see, I am in no position to directly influence your actions, ser. Though I would love to deal with the mages myself."

"Perhaps we can free him before fighting Uldred?" Emily looked at the two mages in the party.

"Do not waste time on me, Diana. Deal with Uldred first. Once he is dead, I will be freed."

She nodded. "Stay safe, Cullen. I will come back the moment this is all over."

"You too. Be safe in there, Diana."

She got up to her feet and looked at the rest of them then. "Well.. I think we've been resting enough. It's time to end this. I have some words for Uldred, myself."

* * *

She ran back down the stairs, the moment Uldred had been defeated. Not caring much about Irving, since he was speaking with the others anyhow. She only had eyes for her Templar. When she got down the steps, she saw him, no longer surrounded by the barrier that had kept them apart earlier. He was already back on his feet, nervously glancing around the chamber before being jumped by Emily. She kissed him full on the mouth, not caring if any of the others would come downstairs and see it. He kissed her back, though he couldn't keep holding her up in his arms for long. He was exhausted. She quickly got back on her own two feet and held him at arms length. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I am now." He sighed. Before he could say another word, Irving and the others came down the steps. When he saw Irving, he shook his head.

"We'll need to go back down the Tower. Knight Commander Greagoir will want to know everything is safe, again." Irving spoke as he was being supported by Alistair. The Grand Enchanter himself had looked rather terrible, extremely weakened.

The trip down the tower was done in complete silence. Apart from Cullen and Emily, who had been way at the back of the entire group. "How are you feeling, Diana? You've been awfully quiet."

"You're asking me how I'm feeling? When you're the one who had to witness all of that.. death." She sounded remorseful.

"I will be alright. I think. You also have seen your fair share of horrors in this tower. I want to know how you are doing. I care about you, you know?"

Her glassy eyes met his as she looked up at him then, both of them still walking slowly behind the rest. "I know, Cullen.." She rubbed her eyes and choked back a sob, though he could hear her do that. He felt badly for her then. She had returned for him. For Solona as well, of course.. But she had returned for him. "You know-" She said finally, after a moment of pause and composing herself. "When I saw Solona's body earlier.. I thought to myself 'Is this what happens to the people I care about in this world?' Do all my friends die after meeting with me? Is there no hope left for me to open up to someone and care for them?" Cullen started to feel emotional then too. "I couldn't save my friend and her family in Lothering. When I got there, the entire village had been burned to the ground. There was nothing left. I couldn't save Solona." Then she looked back at him again. "But this world allowed me to save you. It allowed me to have _you_. To have one thing that made me happy. One person who could be something for me. I know we're in the early stages of.. well, whatever it is that we have. However, it gives me hope knowing that I can at least have _that_."

Cullen smiled warmly at the girl walking beside him. Her entire face covered in bloodstains and soot from the rage demon. Despite all of that, she still looked gorgeous and breathtaking. "The Maker works in mysterious ways. Does he not?"

She shook her head as a knowing smile crept on her face. Remembering how people from the old world would say that about 'God', too. "You have no idea."

* * *

She watched how everyone conversed with Knight Commander Greagoir. At least with Irving's appearance, Greagoir had decided to leave the tower as is, no longer wanting to use the Right Of Annulment, which was good news of course. Though Cullen couldn't quite accept it. To put it mildly. He was furious with how things ended. At least Aedan had a place in his heart for the mages. She thought back on Solona and how she would've reacted to all of this. Emily was certain that Solona wouldn't have wanted all the remaining mages to be killed after all that happened. She could rest easy, knowing that they at least saved some of the remaining mages. She glanced down at the boots she was wearing, and thought back on how Solona had given those to her. Despite meaning something to her. It was a kind gesture. An act of kindness she will not forget. In truth, she wouldn't ever forget anything about Solona at all.

As Aedan finished up his conversation with Irving, asking for mages to help Connor back in Redcliffe, she kept her eyes on Cullen at all times. He was still discussing things with Greagoir. She was wondering then how he would be feeling eventually. This was surely not something one can just easily let go of. It must've been awful, going through the things he went through. The things he'd seen. She'd talk to him about it eventually. However not now. She took a deep breath then and stared up at the ceiling high above her. She was honestly quite done with the Circle altogether. After everything that happened here, and before in Lothering.. Losing good people so quickly after another, she didn't want to remain here and play the errand girl. She had helped the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden, for crying out loud. Not that she wanted to join them now, mind you. She wanted the complete opposite: and never join them again if she could.

Aedan then tapped her lightly on the shoulder, bringing her out of thoughts. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" he gestured to the other side of the main hall, where nobody had been standing at and she nodded and followed him without saying a word. When they had been out of earshot he looked at her a little too long without saying something else. It made her nervous.

"What?"

"You introduce yourself to everyone as Diana. But your real name is Emily. Why not tell people the truth? Why lie about your name?"

She sighed deeply. "I don't understand why it is such a difficult concept for you to grasp. Or why it means so much to you. I simply do not wish to tell people my real name. I've always been alone. It's only been weeks since I've began to open myself up to other people. To the point where I make friends or..." her eyes darted over to Cullen on the other side of the main hall for a split second, but she knew Aedan had noticed it. "Or more than friends. It's easier for me. I will tell people my real name eventually. Once I trust them enough. Once they've been in my life long enough, to the point where I know for certain that they will stay in it."

"What about Solona? She died not knowing your real name. Does that not bother you?"

"That's low. Using her as a means to make me feel guilty about it. Do you not think I already carry enough guilt with me the way that things are now?"

"I'm just trying to get through to you. That Templar over there? The one you have feelings for? He cares about you too. Very much so. I think, if you are going to pursue anything with him, you should at least tell _him_ your real name. He deserves it after all of that. He had been tortured inside of that cage. By a demon who pretended to be you." He paused for a moment. "Not to mention your desire in the Fade was being with him in the future. Living with him."

"It's too early to say we will stay together, Aedan. I care for him, a lot- yes. And I believe he cares for me too. But Maker only know's if it will last in a world like this. During a time like this. I do not know what I want in life yet. Even before the Blight happened, I had no real idea of how I wanted to spend my days when I am old and grey."

"Nobody does, Emily." He put the emphasis on her real name then, which made her squint her eyes at him in annoyance. "Take me, for instance. Before we met up with you at Lake Calenhad, I just found out that there's a big chance Grey Wardens can't even have children, that we die early and that there really is no future for someone like me." She looked away from him then. She felt pity for him, since he spoke about it like he wanted nothing more than a family some day. "I am, quite possibly, the last of the Cousland bloodline. I do not know whether my brother Fergus lives or lays dead somewhere in a ditch. If he is dead, however, my bloodline ends with me. There will be no legacy for me. Or for my family, who all died too soon. Too horribly." He closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face as he did. "However, if I meet someone who catches my eye. Who makes me feel some sort of way. I will pursue it, even knowing what I know today. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it is worth pursuing. It is worth fighting for. You have a chance at that life you want so desperately. But you will need to let more people in. Dying is inevitable. Might as well make the best of it now, while you still can."

"Why do you care so much about my life anyhow, Aedan? We barely know one another. We will both go our seperate ways after this and probably never see each other again."

"Because you remind me of myself. True, everyone knew my real name from the start. But the way you're living now, the way your mind works. That's how I thought of life after my parents died. After I realized what my life would be. And I've only recently come to the realization that there is another way."

"You found that someone already, did you not?" A knowing look crept onto Emily's face then, as she looked at Aedan.

"Yes. However I cannot pursue it, since her heart belongs to someone else."

"You fall in love way too fast, Aedan. We barely know one another."

"Same goes for you and your Templar." he flicked her nose playfully. "I fall for a woman because she is strong, virtuous and reliable. You have shown me all of those qualities in the short time that we've spent together. We cannot help the way we feel."

"Ain't that the truth." She sighed. "There are some women in your little merry band of misfits. I'm sure you'll find the same qualities in one of them."

"Diana!" She heard Cullen's voice calling out to her then.

"Coming, just a moment, please!" She sighed and patted him on the back hard. "You have to leave now, with the mages, with Wynne no less. You have to save the world. And I.. have to figure out what I want to do next."

"Will you remain here? At the Tower?"

"I do not know yet. Perhaps. For a while, at least until all of this mess is cleaned up. After? I think I will leave. I might leave this entire place altogether."

"You will? You have a place in mind then?"

"I'm thinking North. Free Marches. Somewhere around there."

"Loads of refugees go there now, during the Blight. You sure that's wise? It'll be hard to get there."

"You know me. Somewhat." She smirked wryly for a moment after saying that. "I'll figure it out."

The others stayed back for a bit, cautiously keeping their distance, realizing the two of them were having a somewhat private conversation and not wanting to intrude on it. "Take care of yourself, Diana." He said finally.

"You too. All of you." She dipped her head at each and every member that walked by. "And good luck to you, Wynne. The Circle does not know what a valuable gem it is losing."

"We all have our own trials." She smiled warmly. "It was by my own choice that I am leaving. Irving and the others will be alright."

She waited until they all left the main hall, and the doors had closed behind them, before moving back towards Cullen.

"There you are." He said softly. "I've... news."

"Oh? This good or bad news?" He didn't answer straight away and looked down at the ground. "Oh dear. It's bad news."

"Knight Commander Greagoir is stationing me elsewhere. I will be leaving in a few days, once transport is ready."

"What? Where will you go?"

"To Kirkwall. In the Free Marches."

She blinked a few times. This can't be a coincidence. "I was actually thinking of going towards the Free Marches, myself. Though I did not know of an exact place, yet."

"I wish I could bring you with me, but the transport is for me and me alone. I cannot bring anyone else. It's already difficult enough to find transport to the North of Ferelden during a time like this. When everyone's fleeing there."

She bit her lower lip. "I understand. I am happy for you, however. This means you get a change of pace. A fresh, clean slate. This will be good for you." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose softly. "One day, once I find a way, I will head North, myself. Perhaps we will meet again then."

"I can only hope so." He closed his eyes and nuzzled her lovingly. "But.. I will still be here for a little longer."

She began to smirk deviously then. "Well then, let's not waste any more time and.. make the most of what we've got for now."

"You read my mind." He returned the same smirk and kissed her passionately.

Though part of her was sad. Knowing that perhaps, very soon, she will have to say goodbye to Cullen. At least for some time. She didn't know yet how long it would take her to travel North. It may still take some time. Finding reliable transport during a Blight- It would be easier to knock on the Archdemon's door. Though the people she had worked together with before had been honest and good people. The more you traveled North, the less honest the people were. Or so she had heard many a time before, during her previous travels. Before _all of this_. In taverns and when she'd be eavesdropping. Going to Kirkwall, or North in general, would require a ship. And a sturdy one at that. Crossing the Waking Sea was rough. The seas held many shipwrecks and you'd need a good captain sailing the ship you'd be on. Kirkwall on it's own, had a very bad reputation. The City of Slaves. She had never seen it before, but all who had ventured there spoke of the Twins. Carved into the cliff is a channel that permits ships into the city's interior. Flanking the channel are two massive bronze statues—the Twins of Kirkwall. The statues have a practical use. Kirkwall sits next to the narrowest point of the Waking Sea, and a massive chain net can be erected between the statues and the lighthouse, closing off the only narrow navigable lane. And what else she had heard about the Twins, was that the statues themselves looked like people who had abandoned all hope. Not a cheery thought when entering a city during the Blight.

But this was for another time. For now, she didn't even have the information or the means to get to the Free Marches. And she _was_ happy for Cullen. He deserved a fresh start. Perhaps Kirkwall could give him what he so desperately needed- A way to start over. To forget all that had happened here in Ferelden, in the Circle Tower. To give it a place. She had a feeling, that if he could never give it a proper place in his heart, he'd be troubled and tortured by it forever. And that was something she didn't wish for him. He was a good man. And it was time the world would be good to him in return for it. For her, too.. for that matter.


	8. Healing The Hurt

>   
>   
> She watched him from afar, hauling off corpses of his dead friends and comrades while she had been scrubbing and cleaning up the floors together with the other women. The men were all told to help carry out the bodies and burn them outside. The women, were told to clean the mess up. That way, everyone was helping. Well, at least the one's who _could_ help. Some mages were told to help tend to the wounded. There weren't a lot of people actually working to help clean up, so Emily had volunteered. She could've hauled off corpses like the men had done, but they insisted she'd help the women clean up. It was quite derogatory work, but she figured it was the least she could do. She wasn't going to leave just yet, while Cullen was not yet gone. So she didn't have a reason to sit and watch everybody help and work. However, eventually, they brought back down Solona's corpse. The table cloth that Aedan had draped over her body, was no longer there. And two Templars were carrying her body, each one of them was dragging one part of her. Emily averted her gaze. She felt sorry that her friend had to be dragged outside like that, but she knew she'd get a proper Ferelden funeral. Albeit one she shared with many others. Funerals here didn't work the same as they had back at the old world. People were burned on a pyre, or put into a boat, and then set ablaze on the river by archers with flaming arrows. However, since they didn't have either option here, the bodies were just all being burned together on one big pile. It was the best they could do, however, and Emily knew this. It's not like they had the time or recources to make it official. A Chantry sister chanted the rite for the departed as the bodies were being burned outside. She couldn't bear seeing it, so she was rather 'happy' she was on cleaning duty.

Most of the first floor and second floor had been emptied and cleaned before the day was done. So, people were able to sleep in a bed. Tomorrow, they'd finish with the rest of the Tower.. Hopefully. Cullen, however, was sleeping alone. There hadn't been many Templars left that were completely fine. Completely fine was an overstatement of course. Cullen was mentally not alright after everything that happened. But the Knight Commander looked at wounded people. People who had been at the risk of dying due to their injuries. Cullen, in his eyes, was fine and he thought him to be 'one of the lucky one's'. The wounded and injured had remained at the main hall, where they were being looked after the entire time. And for Emily, she shared one entire room with only three other surviving female mages. She lay in the bed at night, not able to sleep, although her body and mind were exhausted. She was so tired. But she could not sleep. There was so much that happened today, how could someone sleep? She heard one of the mages, a few beds away from hers snore loudly again and scoffed. Well, some people clearly can. She tossed and turned, until she got tired of that, too. She threw the covers off of her body and snuck out of the room on her tippy toes. Trying not to wake anyone. She could hear groaning and coughing coming from behind the great doors as she entered the hallway. She needed to see Cullen, perhaps.. she could spend time with him. The idea of it excited her somewhat. It had been years since she'd been in bed with someone. On her way through the hallways, trying to find his room, she thought back on it. She had been homeless but she had not been a nun. Back at the old world, she got 'some action' when her urges were killing her. After all, she was a healthy young woman, she had needs of her own. However, she never made things official with anybody she slept with. Never stayed the night, it was in and out and off she went again. Sneaking off in the middle of the night, never to speak to the guy she'd slept with ever again. That's how she liked it. She didn't want people to become attached to her. Oh, she had guys finding her after the deed was done, however. She always turned them away, saying that 'they'd had their fun, now let's move on'.

She peeked into every room on the first floor, but had only found Senior Enchanters and eventually even saw Irving soundly asleep in a bed. She huffed after closing the last door. Then he'd have to be on the second floor. In truth, she wasn't too sure. After a quick meal, that was supposed to be a supper, everyone scurried off to their beds. Drained from the day's hard labour. She silently made her way to the second floor and saw that one door was left slightly ajar, a faint light was visible from the crack of the door. She squinted her eyes and tiptoed her way over towards that very door. Peeking around the corner with her head, she saw Cullen sitting upright in his bed, reading a book. A single candle was lit on his bedside table. She casually strode into the room after making sure he truly was alone in that very big room, and closed the door quietly behind her. "Diana?" He whispered as he put the book down and gave her a questionable look. He hadn't been wearing his armor, and in truth, this was the first time she saw him without his Templar armor. He was only wearing breeches and no tunic. She ogled his bare chest for a little too long and he cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "What are you doing up?"

She strode over towards him, moving so elegantly that it almost looked like she had been floating over the stone tiles of the room. "Can't sleep." She sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced down at the cover of the book that was now laying on the bed next to Cullen. She could make out it had been a tale of a fierce warrior, but little else.

"You too, huh?" His eyes glided over the curve of her body. She was only wearing a very thin piece of fabric that one could consider a night gown. However, the fabric of it was so thin, if she moved past even the faintest of lights, the fabric would be sheer enough to see her skin underneath it clearly. He couldn't help staring at her like that. Most the time, she'd been wearing full armor, like he had. He was a healthy man and she was breathtaking. Her body was plump in all the right places. Her breasts were not too big but they looked very soft and... squeezable. He cleared his throat again and tried to avert his eyes but all too soon they landed back on her figure. She was toned, no doubt from all the fighting she did.

"My eyes are up here, you know?" She giggled and pushed his head up slightly by his chin. However when he looked into her eyes, they were full of desire.

"Maker, you're beautiful." He sighed. The tone of his voice had been smooth and soft, but with a ragged undertone. She knew she had a major effect on him, and truly, so did he on her.

"May I?" She pointed towards the little bit of empty space next to him in the bed, under the covers.

Cullen almost jumped at the idea of her joining him in his bed, but he told himself to take it down a couple of notches. He didn't want too seem too eager, that would be disrespectful towards her as well. She was an admirable woman. A strong woman who could achieve almost anything so long as she put her mind to it. He merely moved the covers aside a little bit, so she could crawl into the warmth of the blankets with him. Once she did, he could feel the coolness of her skin against his own. And what he felt, was that she had a very soft skin. Despite having some small scars on her body, here and there. "You should really wear something a bit more..." His thoughts trailed off. "Well.. A bit more."

She chuckled and rubbed up playfully against the side of him then. "Normally I do. But ever since my stay here, I've opted for something more.. comfortable." She eyed him from the side and then all too suddenly pressed her lips against his.

Cullen felt her body press up even firmer against his own and he had to really try and hold himself back, slightly clenching his jaw as he felt lust bubble up from deep within him. Like lightning tendrils snaking their way around in his body, setting aflame his senses. A low groan came from deep within his throat and she had ended their kiss, looking back at him with a guilty expression on her face. He didn't like seeing that emotion taking over on those beautiful features of hers. "What's wrong?" He examined her face and tried to get her attention back while her eyes glanced downwards, as if she was ashamed to even look at him in this moment. "Did I do something?"

She scoffed and looked back at him. "You haven't done anything. I just... I was reminded of something Aedan had said to me before he left."

Cullen felt a pang of jealousy go through him then. "Aedan?" he could hear a slight irritation in his own voice. Why did the thought of Aedan cross her mind when she had been kissing him? In his bed.

She shook her head, because Emily realized then in that moment how this must've sounded like to Cullen. "No.. I didn't mean anything like _that_ by it. I understand it's a bit off.. hm.. odd timing to mention him." She sighed deeply. "I haven't been.. all too honest with you before. It's nothing major, but then again, it kind of is?"

She had his full attention now. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Diana." He said in a wry tone of voice.

"Before we saved you. And before we got to Irving, each of us ended up in the Fade. A Sloth Demon had been right outside the chamber where we found you in that cage and he had put us all to sleep with some vile spell.. Or curse. Whatever it was, it put me to sleep as well. I woke up, in a wooden cabin, somewhere, surrounded by snow."

"This was... part of that spell the demon had put you under?"

She nodded. "The demon gave us all some sort of dream, preying on our inner most desires. What we really wanted, deep down. Made us believe it was real. It offered us complacency. However, it wasn't real. Aedan came to our aid and he came to mine as well. He found out about something during that moment, however. Something I wasn't ready to let anyone know about, yet." Cullen remained quiet, searching for her eyes, but she kept avoiding his gaze altogether. "I never told anybody my real name. I told everyone my name was Diana, because I'm used to being alone. Not even Solona knew my real name. But Aedan found out during that time within the Fade. Because the demon who posed as you-" She glanced up at him very briefly before continuing. "-Had used my real name. That's how I snapped back to my senses and finally realized it was all fake. It was all part of the demon's ruse to get us all to stop fighting it. Aedan called me Diana, and questioned why the demon had called me differently." She began to rub her own arms and looked back at him. "Right before Aedan and the others left the Tower, he chastised me about it. Saying how it was unfair that Solona had died without even knowing who I truly was. To me, it was just a name, it wasn't per definition who I was or how it defined me. But I suppose I was just numb to it all. He was right, however. It was unfair of me to not open up and tell Solona such a basic thing about myself, but yet something that defines me altogether as well. He told me it was unfair of me not to tell you, too. Because, he said, we care about one another and we should be taking any and every moment we can have together."

Cullen nodded. She had been distant towards everyone. Even Solona, somewhat. He didn't dare assume that she didn't perceive Solona as her friend. And he didn't insinuate that she didn't care about her. However, still, Diana had always been somewhat distant towards her. Towards him, as well. As if she hadn't fully opened herself up to him yet. He figured this was because their 'thing' had been quite new and recent. And he never wanted her to feel pressed to tell him anything. But something as simple as her own real name...

She continued again. "My name is Emily. And aside from Aedan, you're the first person who knows this. Well, in truth.. You're the first person I told. Aedan only found out because of the demon. It's not a huge revelation, but I wanted to tell you the truth. Since you are leaving for Kirkwall soon and I.. I want us to work out. In some form of way. However ... things like this work out in a world like this."

Cullen smiled at her. She was rather cute and adorable when she was being like this. So unsure, and mostly scared to call it like it is. "You mean a relationship?"

Her cheeks flushed and she turned her head away from him, not even daring to look him in the eyes. Such a strong and capable warrior out there, but such an adorable and flimsy girl here. She was more than her muscle and might, she had a heart. She was a passionate person, but too scared to give in for fear of looking weak and frail, perhaps? "I-" she stopped talking altogether now.

He chuckled and moved her head with his own hand gently, forcing her to look at him. "Emily.." She felt her heart skip a beat hearing Cullen say her name. Before, she didn't feel that way when he used her fake name. Perhaps because it sort of worked like a mask to her? While wearing it, the name was not so much of a name, moreso a title. And therefore it didn't allow her to feel as strongly as she had felt now, when he actually used her real name. "If you don't want to call it that, then I understand. However, I want to pursue it."

"You do?"

He nodded. "I do not know how we will be able to when I am stationed in Kirkwall. But there are always ways. I can write you."

She quirked her eyebrow. "How will your letters find their way towards me when I am moving around the lands?"

"I would send them to Denerim's Messenger's Guild. You could check in every now and again and write me back. Unlike you, I will not be going anywhere for a while, during my stay at Kirkwall."

She hummed. "True enough, I suppose. I must admit, I am not quite good with.. these things."

He laughed softly. "Neither am I." A silence fell in the room. Cullen broke it after a little while. "At least I am glad to hear you didn't think of Aedan whilst kissing me because of _other_ reasons."

She playfully shoved him in the bed and embraced him afterwards. "Not at all. After all, it was you the demon posed as."

"Then we have something in common. The Demon in my cage posed as you."

Then he kissed her, but this time, he was intent on doing more than just kissing. He moved over her body, softly pressing her into the mattress underneath him. His hands moved over her lower leg, up towards her thigh as he felt her skin against his fingertips. He kissed her deeply and passionately, savoring the moment as best he could, thinking it may well be the only chance he'd get. At least for a while. She wrapped one arm around his neck, forcing him to get even closer up against her body. His hand then found it's way towards the skirt of her gown, and she didn't stop him, she let him continue as she continued kissing him on the bed. His hand moved even further, his fingertips pressing against her smallclothes. A shiver ran over her spine then, but it was a good kind of shiver and she wanted nothing more than for him to continue. So much so, that she propped her leg up, giving Cullen easier access to her privates. He was just as lustful as she had been, but he was a gentleman as well, not immediately taking advantage of her move. Meanwhile, her hand had moved from around his neck to his chest. And her other hand followed not too long after that. Pressing her hands firmly against his pecs, she felt him as he had felt her. Another low groan escaped Cullen as lightning traveled through his body. Her touch made his nerves go on fire, and he liked it.

* * *

The next morning she awoke due to the ruckus she'd heard coming from the hallways. For a moment, she was frightened the Tower was under attack again, until she focused on the sounds and realized it was the Tower's residents awakening from their slumber. Then, she felt a strong arm tightening it's grip around her torso and she glanced down. She felt Cullen's breath against the nape of her neck and smiled despite herself. She remembered last night then, as visions of their lovemaking came back to her as if they had only just happened. She pushed herself back against Cullen's warm body and closed her eyes, while knowing in the back of her mind that soon, the people she shared her room with, would notice her missing from her own bed. This nice moment would not last much longer, so she'd taken it upon herself to enjoy it for as long as she could. This had to have been the first time she'd stayed the night with someone she shared the bed with. And she didn't hate that knowledge at all. Whereas before, she would never have even thought of doing so. Perhaps this wouldn't become more than what it was at this very moment: a moment of passion. Something small and fleeting. She and Cullen both didn't really know how the future was going to pan out for them, but she had some hope it would become something more one day. She'd have to figure out a way to get to the Free Marches. A ship would be the only way to get there, so she'd have to start moving towards the Coastlands. Denerim was the biggest city closest to the Coastlands. However, there was also Amaranthine. Though in truth, she didn't know much about that city. Only that it had once been a modest fishing village, that turned into an important and prosperous port city. As well as a center for trade in the Northern part of Ferelden. She would likely be the most succesful getting aboard a ship in Amaranthine. However, she wanted to see Denerim before all of that. After all, it had been _the_ place to visit whilst in Ferelden.

She heard groaning behind her then. After which the arm that had been around her torso, moved. And calloused fingers began tracing slow circles on the skin just above her right breast. "Morning." she felt a soft kiss just below her ear then and she smiled.

"Good morning. Slept well?" She turned around, still in the embrace of her Templar, meeting his sleepy eyes.

"Better than I thought I would. You?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip as she found herself staring down at his body underneath the covers. He is quite a sight for sore eyes.

They had completely ignored the sounds coming from the hallways, whilst looking at eachother and drinking in one another's features. Laying comfortably on the soft mattress this early on in the day. The door swung open and one of the Templar recruits that had been fit enough to sleep on his own in the room next to Cullen's snorted when his eyes fell on the loving couple doting on one another in the bed. Cullen immediately sat upright in the bed and covered Emily's body with his and with the help of the blankets. "Avert your eyes!" he hissed at the Templar recruit that had crossed his arms and smirked at the two of them.

"Knight Commander Greagoir had been looking all over for her. Didn't think we'd find her here, with you."

"Were you told by the Knight Commander to look in my room?" Cullen glared at his fellow Templar.

He shook his head no. "Nah. But I had to wake you up for duty. We have to get back to it." And with that, he turned around and left, leaving the door open entirely.

Emily was grateful for Cullen protecting her modesty but she did feel quite awkward. She never had to worry about these types of situations before, because she always left during the nighttime. She never had to think of other people walking in and seeing her with another man. Though she was sure Cullen's never had to deal with such a thing, either. He got up from the bed, dashed over towards the door and closed it. All while being gloriously naked. She stifled back her giggle as she was watching him do that. "Best to get dressed and face the music." Cullen sighed, while shaking his head and walking over towards the bed.

Emily's eyes widened in horror then. "My armor..."

Cullen smirked. "Though I love to watch you wear that gown of yours- I can't let you wander these halls wearing that. The men in this tower would have a field day. You stay here while I retrieve your armor." He kissed her on the forehead and quickly got dressed, back into that clunky Templar armor.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone had been whispering and looking at Emily. Word spread fast. That one Recruit couldn't keep his mouth shut, it had seemed. The entire Tower knew about Emily sleeping with Cullen that night. Mages and Templars alike. She tried to keep her eyes averted, and focused solely on scrubbing the floors with her recently filled bucket of water and soap. Earlier, she'd seen Cullen and some of the other recruits, conversing in one big group, before going further up the tower to clear the remaining floors. That was the last she saw of him today. While lost in thought, a female mage approached her. She glanced up at the woman and stopped scrubbing. "Yes?"

"We need help with the wounded. You may stop your cleaning and follow me." She said resolutely.

Emily scoffed. "Er.. I don't think I'd be the right person for that. I know nothing of healing."

"Most of the healers we've got have the same expierence. We can't be picky. You're no mage, but there's other ways for you to heal and I can tell you what to do. Please. The floors aren't as important as dying people." She looked at Emily with pleading eyes. Geez, it must be really bad then. She glanced around and saw some of the other women, still scrubbing, looking at her.

"Why not ask any of these ladies? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you."

"I need someone strong. Five other women I've asked to help, have fainted when seeing some of the wounds I've had to dress and treat. Three others have simply collapsed due to exhaustion. Once they're back up on their feet, they'll take the cleaning duties. You're a strong and capable warrior."

Emily sighed and put the sponge back into the bucket, getting up to her feet then. "Lead the way."

She followed the female mage in silence, up to the second floor, where the healers had made up a makeshift infirmary. In truth, she didn't hate the idea of helping. She'd get to know more about healing, she wasn't a mage, but she could help with herbs and the like. When they had arrived, the female mage handed her an apron, some breeches and a tunic that looked way too big for her. "Wear these. You won't be able to move around quickly with that armor on. After which, come back to me and I'll tell you what to do next."

Emily nodded and went towards her room, changed clothes and decided to bring her book on botany with her. When she returned, the mage was already preparing a table with flowers, herbs and roots. A wounded Templar was laying on a cot, groaning and moaning in pain. She saw how the mage had taken off his top armor, his chest bare. There were wounds, the size of human fists all over it. His skin was covered in dried up blood and soot from the battle, still. His top armor, in question, was laying on the floor next to his cot and she saw holes that lined up with the wounds sustained on his torso. "There you are." The woman's eyes landed on the book Emily was clutching in her hands. "What is that?"

She cleared her throat and moved towards the woman and the injured Templar. "Before I got here, I managed to get my hands on a book all about botany. There's loads of information in here about certain herbs and the like. I thought it may prove useful."

"It most certainly is useful!" She rushed over towards Emily and all but snatched the book out of her hands. She skimmed through the pages of the book and hummed as she examined the pictures and text in it. Then looked up at Emily with an apologetic look. "I am a mage so I know how to work my healing magic, but my mana only takes me so far. I've had to rely on the herbs and flowers I've been given for the rest of the injuries. I am not a healer, I am a mage. This book will come in handy."

Emily nodded and then extended her hand out to shake. "Diana." For now, she'd stick to her fake name in this tower, as most of the people she's talked to before, know her as such.

"Margaret." Then she straightened her back and sighed. "Right. Let's get to it."

The remainder of that day, Emily helped out Margaret with the wounded Templars that kept being brought in. The first Templar, took the longest to help and care for. Since both women were mostly working from the book and getting to know the healing properties of most herbs and flowers they had to use. The second injured Templar was just as maimed as the last, but Margaret and Emily worked a lot faster this time, remembering most of the ingredients they could use for healing potions and healing mists. Not to mention that most of these very same ingredients could be used as a salve as well. To treat wounds with. Emily found out that Elfroot wasn't the only herb one could use. There was also Embrium, Felandaris- though they didn't have a huge supply of those laying around. Apparently Felandaris was rather rare, only found in Orlais. Then there was Spindleweed, Vandal Aria, Rashvine, even. There had been more herbs described in the botany book Emily had, but though their supply was big, it wasn't that big. There had been small paragraphs of text in said book, describing how to treat wounds, minor and major one's. How to prepare the ingredients for a salve or a poultice, and lastly how to apply them to the wounded people. There had been no time to rest in between, and Emily now understood why Margaret needed a strong person to help her out. Every now and again, someone would bring them some water to drink, but other than drinking some water in between, there was no break. One right after the other wounded person came in to their little makeshift infirmary. Emily noticed that all of the patients thusfar, had been Templars only. There had been wounded mages too, some survived, why hadn't they been brought in yet? After a whole day, and after the final wounded person, Margaret sighed deeply and plopped down onto one of the now, empty cots. "Maker..." she breathed out.

Emily herself took another huge swig from the water jug and simply parked her tush on the stone floor of the room. "That was one tiring day."

Margaret smiled then and looked at Emily with a grateful look in her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to have asked you to help. We have treated more people in one day than I have the last two days altogether."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, Margaret."

"Oh, I wish I were dishonest. It's the truth. Right after the attack, I went straight to work with the injured. I've asked several people to help me with the job, as you know, but most of them couldn't handle it. I've had to take loads of breaks in between patients so that my assistants could compose themselves. With you, I didn't have to take any breaks whatsoever."

"It wasn't easy. I had to suppress the urge to vomit from time to time." Emily scrunched up her nose then. Some of the patients hadn't bathed since the attack, which made sense of course, they were badly injured and needed help. They had no time to bathe and rinse off the grime and dirt that had built up on their bodies. However, the stench, in combination with the state of some of their wounds, was... horrifying to say the least.

"But you didn't. That's what matters. I'll ask Grand Enchanter Irving later tonight how many more wounded we've got, but I'd say we worked through most of them today. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow will be a lot slower."

"Slow is good." She smiled at Margaret. "In truth, I'm somewhat happy for this as well." She pointed at the botany book that was laying on a nearby table.

"Oh?"

Emily nodded. "I've had this book for a while now but never quite got to use it. I only bought it to recognize a flower that grew in the Korcari Wilds. After which, I never gazed upon it again. Knowing the use of so many of these herbs and flowers will help me a lot once I leave the tower."

"You plan on leaving?" When Margaret saw her facial expression, she smiled knowingly. "Of course, we wouldn't blame you or expect you to remain here. You are after all, no mage. You only came here to be our supplier... And that didn't quite work out at all. You've no ties here." She paused momentarily then and her lips curled into a wide grin. "Or do you?"

"Ah. You know about this as well?"

"Hard not to know about it, the whole tower is speaking of it. I don't mind it really, I don't think anyone else does. It's nice to see something blossom amidst all this... destruction." She looked saddened then.

"True enough, though I'd rather people would stop talking about it already. It's nothing special."

"They're just trying to mock you. I know many Templars who are intent on making people feel uncomfortable just so they can get a laugh out of it. Don't take it personal." Then she sighed deeply and took off her own apron. "I'll go ask the Grand Enchanter how many more wounded we've got. If I know more, I'll let you know during supper. Why don't you freshen up and get some rest before dinner. I'll talk to you soon, Diana." She got up and wanted to leave but before she did, she turned around and bowed her head lightly. "And thank you, Diana. For all the help you've given me today. I'm sure many wounded will be thankful to you once they feel better."

Emily dipped her head in response to Margaret's praise and watched her walk off. She glanced around the room and took a deep breath then. "What a day.." She didn't immediately put back on her own armor, in fact, it was rather nice to wear.. less restricting clothes for once. The apron of course, she took off. It was dirtied with blood and other human fluids from the day. She was more than ready to get some alone time with her Templar before supper. And perhaps, after supper too. She got excited by the mere idea of it all. Walking around the tower, she noticed that, despite the work they all still had before them, the tower began to look somewhat more normal again.

She hadn't been outside the tower yet, in fear of walking straight into the dead bodies piled upon one another. Instead, she chose to remain inside. When she had been back at the main hall, she noticed loads of Templars gathered in it. Including the Knight Commander. That was odd, it seemed like something was going on. Emily walked over towards the group of Templars and saw Greagoir glare at her for a moment. She gave him a confused look, then the other Templars were sent away by him. Until only the two of them had been left. "Diana."

"What's going on here? Something happen?"

"I'm afraid you just missed Cullen's leaving."

Her eyes got wide. ''Cullen's left? Already? When?"

"Just now but-"

Emily didn't let him finish and pushed the Knight Commander to the side, opening the doors and running just past the pile of smoldering bodies, or what was left of them. Though she didn't take a second look at it, instead, her gaze was fixed on the tiny boat, just arriving on the other side of the lake. "Cullen!" She yelled across the lake, inside of the boat, there was Kester and Cullen himself. Cullen's head turned around and he got out of the boat. She felt hurt then, why didn't he wait a little longer for her to return from her own duties? Why didn't he say goodbye? Then Greagoir found his way next to her and sighed deeply.

"I told him to leave immediately."

She snapped her head into Greagoir's direction then and shot daggers at him. "Why?" She could tell from the tone of his voice, that he sounded... irritated. By what?

"The rumors of you and Cullen spread fast, child. Though we have no quarrel with you and him finding... some peace among all the chaos, I merely thought it wasn't fitting. The timing wasn't right. Cullen's just been through it and he has duties to perform as a Templar. You were only distracting him from that."

"That's preposterous! I was the only one who cared for his wellbeing, for one-" she turned around and faced him head on, not afraid of his diminishing glaring at her. "-You just stuck him in an empty room saying he was good to go, he's hurting too, you know!"

"Be that as it may. You would be a distraction to him nonetheless. He is a Templar, he has no time for one night stands."

She slapped him. She slapped him right across the face before she could even think about it. She slapped a Knight Commander. For only a second she felt shocked. Greagoir himself, looked pretty shocked by it, too. She composed herself rather quickly then. "I am not just some trollop, Greagoir. I wouldn't distract him from his duties whatsoever. We knew he were to leave sooner rather than later, and we had peace with that. I wasn't going to dissuade him from leaving. But you had no right deciding that he had to leave immediately. The least you could do was let him say his goodbye's to me, and I to him." When she looked back at the other end of Lake Calenhad, she noticed that Cullen was still standing there, on the deck where Kester had moored his boat again. It seemed like Kester had no intention of returning to the Tower, and she had a feeling that Greagoir had something to do with that. "Why isn't Kester returning?"

Greagoir rubbed his cheek, where Emily had smacked him moments before. The burning sting of her flat palm still bothering him somewhat. She had a nasty force when slapping, so he could only imagine what it would feel like had she actually punched him with her fist. "I told him not to."

She scoffed. "Of course you did." She walked over towards the edge of the water and watched Cullen's silhouette on the other end of the lake. This was ridiculous. She knew how to swim, she could do it and just be with him again. Even if only to say goodbye to him and then let him be on his way again. It wasn't fair that Greagoir denied them both such a simple thing as a goodbye to one another.

"I can tell you're thinking on swimming across.. I would advice you not to."

She all but growled and turned around to face him once more, seeing a small smirk on his face. She wanted to actually punch him now. "I am leaving. Tonight."

"That won't be possible. I told Kester not to return to the tower until morning. The earliest you'll be able to leave, is tomorrow. By then, Cullen will be long gone. He has instructions to arrive at Amaranthine by the end of this week. He can only make it by that time if he leaves immediately, with no distractions. He simply cannot afford to dally. His Templar duties will not allow it." Greagoir had his hands behind his back then and watched the other side of the lake with Emily in silence for a bit. Emily saw how Cullen lifted his hand up at her, from afar, then turned around and left. Looking behind a few more times. She was too far away to be able to see his face, but she had a feeling Cullen wasn't happy with this decision either. In fact, she knew he was feeling just as angry and disappointed as she had been in this moment. When Cullen was out of sight, Emily had somewhat calmed down and Greagoir sounded slightly less... evil. Still, his words irked her beyond measure. "Look.." he sighed. "He is a Templar. He has duties to perform. While it is not forbidden for Templars to find a woman and marry, right now, it's not wise for Cullen to lose himself in the embrace of a woman. He's a young lad, he still has many hurdles to overcome. He is a Templar recruit only. I see potential in Cullen. He could become great, maybe even a Knight Commander some day. I've stationed him in Kirkwall because I know Knight Commander Meredith very well. She would be a good influence on Cullen, so that he may rise in the ranks." When Emily didn't answer him, instead just kept staring at the other side of the lake, taking in his words only- he continued some more. "Allow him to be what I see in him, Diana. Maybe one day, Cullen and you can pursue whatever it is that you have. For now, let him work in peace, without distractions."

"I care just as much about Cullen as you say you do." She narrowed her eyes at him. "In fact, I know I care even more than you do. I want him to become the best at what he does, too. I know how important being a Templar to him is. In fact, I wholeheartedly agree that Kirkwall would be good for Cullen. After all that's happened in here. However, it was _wrong_ of you to rob us of a chance to say goodbye. No matter how long or short our time apart may be. You could've given us at least that." She turned away from him and walked back inside the tower. She was adamant on leaving tomorrow morning. She had to. Perhaps, she could still catch up with Cullen.

While she was packing in her room, she felt angrier and angrier the more time passed. She was missing out on supper and she didn't much care for it. The potions she had from the merchant were mostly gone, but she still had a few left. The store in the tower was entirely depleted, too. She would have no luck bartering for more potions or whatnot. After the incident, there was nothing left. She also couldn't take some of the herbs from the infimary since Margaret would be needing those for the possible remaining injured Templars and mages. Whatever she would have left, she could use to restock the store with while waiting for a traveling merchant. She scoffed to herself, while finishing up her packing. So much for being an errand girl for the tower of Magi. In the weeks she'd been here, she had done nothing of the sorts. She had fought, she had fought some more, she'd cleaned up bloodstains and blood puddles off the stone floors of the tower and lastly, she had healed the injured as best she could with only some herbs available to her and a book on botany she bought what seemed like ages ago. Then it dawned on her. She wasn't fit for a mundane kind of life in Thedas. Perhaps all of this, was a sign that she would never be able to have that dream she was faced with while in the Fade. Albeit it fake and puppeteered by a demon, it was a nice kind of fake. Deep down, that was her wish, wasn't it? To settle down one day, with someone she loved and trusted. In a cabin in the snow, somewhere, surrounded by high snowy mountains. Living a regular life. But the past week had shown her that perhaps she was not cut out for that sort of life, at least not in Thedas. She'd likely have to fight for years, defend herself from demons and bandits alike, until her old wrinkly hands can't pick up a sword anymore. What's to say she'll even survive this Blight at all? Perhaps she'll die soon, without ever coming close to a somewhat peaceful and quiet life.

"There you are!" Margaret's voice brought her out of her own dreary reverie. When she noticed Emily packing and not answering her or even so much as glancing back at her, she sighed. "Oh. So it is true? You're leaving?"

"Greagoir's no doubt told everyone?" Emily's voice sounded cold, bitter.

"He mentioned something of the sorts..." she sat down on an empty bed and watched Emily tighten up her backpack and double check for everything. She was still wearing her tunic and breeches, but Margaret noticed she had placed her armor neatly on a chair nearby. Ready to swap back into it. "I don't know what transpired between the Knight Commander and you, but I'll wager it has something to do with Templar recruit Cullen's sudden leaving?"

"Yes." Emily placed both hands in her sides, happy to have gathered up all her belongings, including the book on botany. She was just about ready to leave. Tomorrow morning, she'd change back into her armor and leave at first light. Wait for Kester at the lake.

"Though I understand you wanting to leave after that... Might I ask a favor from you?" When Emily's gaze met Margaret's for the first time tonight, Margaret noticed that Emily was not at all enthusiastic to listen to her request. "I know, it's a lot of me to ask from you, after all that you've done for me... well for us, today. You helped me a great deal, Diana and I will not soon forget it."

"But?"

"But, there are still a few wounded mages left who weren't lucky enough to be healed properly yet. Knight Commander Greagoir insisted we help his Templars first before aiding any mages-" she sounded angry then, and Emily didn't blame her. He was a bastard when he locked up the tower, a bastard for wanting to enact the right of Annulment without even trying to help, a bastard when he sent Cullen away without allowing them two to say goodbye and now he had been a bastard for not letting the mages be healed until the Templars were out of danger. "-Now that the Templars are spoken for... The mages remain. There aren't as many wounded as the Templars. Since.. most of them died during the battle." Margaret again sounded sad. She must've lost a great many friends as well during all of it. Not once did Emily notice Margaret whining or complaining about the workload, or take some time out of healing the wounded to mourn. She was a strong and fierce woman and her showing sadness now, told Emily that Margaret was just as hurt as she herself had been. If not more. "I'd wager it won't take us another whole day to heal them, but I could really use your help tomorrow. If you would do me this final kindness, Diana. I would be forever in your debt."

A long pause. Emily knew she couldn't leave the wounded mages to their fates. She was sure Margaret could handle it on her own, but it would only take longer and the wounded had already gone through so much pain over the past days. "Alright. I'll stay until the last wounded are out of danger. After which, however, I will leave immediately. I don't care if it'll be around supper, or in the middle of the night."

Margaret seemed relieved then and got up to her feet immediately, clasping her hands together. "Oh, Maker's breath, thank you ever so much, Diana! You're doing me a great favor here, and helping out my fellow colleagues. Like I said, I don't think it'll take as long as it did today. My best guess is that you'd be gone around midday, if we work as efficiently as we did today."

Emily nodded curtly. "Let's hope so."

"Where will you go, exactly?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've not enough coin to buy passage on a ship towards the Free Marches, yet. So I'll have to work some more. I'll probably travel towards Denerim and pick up jobs along the way. From there on out, it'll only be a short trip to Amaranthine."

"There is a small village very close to the tower. Once you get across the lake tomorrow, you could stop there to resupply. It's called Honnleath."

Emily bit the inside of her cheek then. That's where Cullen came from. "Thanks, perhaps I will."


	9. Her Roots

She was on her way again. It took slightly longer than Margaret had anticipated, it was well past midday. But, she was on her way and that's what mattered. Donning her armor again, her backpack strapped to her back, her shield and sword back where they belonged and her daggers at her hips again. She had said her goodbye's to Irving and Margaret, completely ignored Knight Commander Greagoir as she left and here she was. During the boat trip with Kester, she didn't say much either. She was ready to just move on. First up on her list, was earning some more coin. She was ready to move on from all the death and destruction from the last few days and just get lost in jobs. Honnleath did seem like the better option. Apparently, it was just West of Lake Calenhad. Before she had left Kester he merely mumbled an apology. She had turned around and asked him what he meant. He simply replied with 'that Templar is very fond of you.' And that was that.

As she was traveling, her eyes constantly fixed onto the horizon, following the map towards what would be the village of Honnleath, she was brought back to her first days in Thedas. Awoken in a field of pretty flowers, that's a detail she'll somehow never forget. Wearing only her nightgown. She began wandering, thinking she had somehow been drugged and her body been left somewhere in the forest. It sure had felt like she'd been drugged. Her head was heavy, throbbing, and her body was aching all over. Sharp pains had tortured her the entire trip to the farmstead. Even her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her skull. She'd never done drugs before, mind you, but Emily had a feeling that having a bad trip, was something like that. When she'd arrived at the farmstead, an elderly couple was working the lands. They spotted her and the woman had gasped and pointed at her clothing in horror. At the time, Emily had thought she must've looked awful if that was the reaction she'd get from strangers. Later, however, she found out that the elderly woman, Susanna, was shocked to see her in nothing other than a 'shift'. Expecting the worst of course, when seeing a young girl in only her shift, looking like she just walked right out of a coma. Susanna's husband Gideon came running towards her that day and all but caught her in his arms when her legs finally gave out. Even while wandering the streets in the old world, she never felt like this before. So exhausted, so physically drained of all energy and life in her body. At that time it felt as if her body was merely a vessel. Still scarcely holding her weakened soul. Her eyes closed, and when she opened them again, she had been brought inside their home. She'd been cared for, nursed back to health by Susanna. While Gideon would check up on her every now and again. They had been nice folk, never had any children of their own and so they felt obligated to help such a poor soul out that day. If it hadn't been for them, who knows what would've happened to Emily? Where she would've ended up? She figured that the Universe may hate her, but it didn't hate her that much to drop her close to a bandit camp or something of the sorts.

The first thing she noticed was that common, or the language most races spoke so that they would understand one another, resembled old English a whole lot. At first, she had trouble entirely understanding Susanna and Gideon. They had trouble understanding her as well. Let's say she only understood about sixty percent of what they were speaking of. She learned along the way. Susanna was more than happy to help her while at the same time making sure she was healthy enough to begin walking around again. Eventually they were having full blown conversations without the barrier of language seperating them. Though both Susanna and Gideon did make fun of her accent. It was all in good fun, of course. Emily was able to laugh about it with them.

Susanna had asked. Many times. She never told Susanna the truth. Once she realized this was no longer the old world, Emily knew she couldn't freely speak about it. How could she have explained that she was not from here, but also had no clue how she ended up here? The initial shock she got when she saw Gideon's office. There had been maps and charts everywhere in Gideon's old office. Nothing looked like Earth. Instead of asking what and where those places were, she asked them how they came by all those maps and the like. Used to be that both of them were adventurers, way back in the day. Until they decided to settle down and have children of their own.. That last part never happened, sadly. Susanna told her she was barren and Gideon didn't want to lay with another woman just so they could have a child. Love and loyalty and all that. But she did find out a lot of the names that came with the foreign depictions of other countries and islands.

So, she never told Susanna and Gideon the truth about who she was and where she came from. She suspected that both of them just assumed she was parentless, and had a rough start in life. They never asked a second time and Emily appreciated that greatly. While she worked the lands for them, to thank them for all that they had done by taking her in and taking care of her, she noticed Gideon would sometimes sneak off. He'd chalk it up to 'taking a break', but one day, Emily followed him. She thought he was being a bit too suspicious for simply taking a break. She found Gideon in the field behind their home, practicing with a sword and shield. She knew that Susanna wouldn't entirely like that, since she feared for Gideon's years and health. Hence why Gideon snuck off. She watched in awe as the eighty year old man with wrinkled fingers and crooked back, was destroying a training dummy he had made out of straw and burlap. She had admired him from afar and eventually, she was spotted. Gideon wasn't mad with her, merely suprised she had stayed there for so long, just watching him. She admitted to him that she wanted to learn as well. "Then pick up a sword, girl, and learn."

He didn't teach her so much as telling her what to do, how to move or react to his attacks. He let her figure it out by herself. Which at first, angered her. She thought it unfair. Here she was; someone who had never held a sword in her entire life before, and he had years of training. Albeit by himself. He told her one time that he began wielding weapons when Susanna and him were out traveling. He had to protect her from evil, he said. That was years ago. She was still pissed off when Gideon merely 'hmpfed' when she fell down on her ass for the hundredth time. "Why won't you teach me?"

"I _am_ teaching you."

"No, you're kicking my ass and I think you're enjoying it."

"Enough. Again. Up."

After a while, she began to see things, however. The way he fought, the way his feet would move and she could always count exactly until three, before he'd attack her. His eyes would squint just seconds before he'd jump to the side, and she could spot his darting eyes very briefly, before evading her altogether. She began to read his way of fighting. Emily found his weaknesses, the way his stance was balanced, right until he would charge at her. Since he had been older, his body wasn't as limber as it used to be. Which in a sense, one could call cheating. She was using his age against him after all. But he didn't mind it. After her first victory against him, he smiled broadly and looked as proud as a peacock. She half expected him to be angry with her, but on the contrary. "Do not worry, I am not angry with you. Bandits and monsters do not fight fair, why should you?" Then he paused for a bit, crossing his arms and smirking at her. "Do you still think I wasn't teaching you, girl?"

Then it hit her. He wasn't teaching her his way of fighting, he'd let her find her own style. When he saw her eyes widen when she finally got it, he laughed heartily. "There's no use teaching you the way I fight. I am a man, for one. Yes, I may be old and feeble sometimes, but I am still a man. I will never say women are weaker than us men, lest Susanna hears me say it and skin me alive." He chuckled and continued then. "The truth is, when a man attacks you, he has the upper hand. You'd have to train your body for years in order to be as strong as a man. Women can still fight, but they have their own way. They will fight, using a different style. One I cannot teach you, but you must teach it to yourself. And you have."

That was the end of her training with Gideon. She swapped farming duties with hunting duties. Oh, she was terrified the first time she had to hunt a wolf. She felt mixed feelings about it, but knew what she was eating every night, too. Gideon was not far away, but he let her do it all by herself, he'd only intervene if he saw there was no way out for her. Gideon was not an easy mentor, he'd let her get hurt many times, before finally stepping in. She again, wanted to get angry with him over it but then remembered her training with him. If Gideon had been her parent, he'd been the kind of parent who would purposely let his child fall hard on her face and call it a teaching moment. If she were really in danger, he'd step in, of course, but so long as she was still able to get back up on her feet, he'd stay out of it. Let her expierence the pain, the falling, the wounds. 'Nobody is a perfect warrior', he'd say.

The wife found out, of course. She wasn't happy with it at first, but Emily spotted a look of... pride, when she was watching her husband and Emily spar. They argued the first night, the walls were thin and Emily could hear everything. Gideon wanted to see this through for _her_ sake. And Susanna eventually relented. Susanna would be the one to teach her about hunting and skinning animals, also teaching her the basics of healing salve's and potions. That's how she found out about elfroot and it's healing properties. She also provided books, per Emily's request. She'd never ask why she needed all those books on the history of Thedas. Or the cultures and races, the differences between Ferelden nobility and Orlesian nobility. Emily was gathering information, eventually even asking for books or tomes explaining magic. Thinking perhaps that she'd find the way home through those. For a whole entire year, she had been learning, adjusting and all at the same time, trying to find information on how to return to the old world. Until she gave up. One morning she woke up and realized she'd learned more on how to survive in this world than she ever had in the old world. She was, in all fairness, ready to go her own way. She was no longer afraid to fight man, monster or animal. She had done it all during her long arduous training with her sword and shield. Starting with hunting wolves for food and clothing, all the way up to her first real mercenary contract to kill a crazed bandit leader. All thanks to Susanna and Gideon.

She never told them the truth.

She had said her goodbye's to them and thanked them for everything. She was always welcome to return to them, they said. And Emily would return to them, that she was sure of. Gideon looked like a proud father waving off his daughter and Susanna was blinking away her tears and choking back her sobs. For one whole year they had given this stranger everything, just to help her, see her succeed. They had probably been the closest thing to parents that Emily ever had. Five or so weeks after her departure from their farmstead, she had received a letter, from Susanna's sister. She never met the woman, but had heard stories of her back when she still lived with them. Susanna's sister Adrianna had spent a lot of coin to send a personal courier, trying to find Emily. When he finally did, she received the first horrible news since she'd arrived in Thedas. They had been robbed by a group of bandits, Gideon had tried to protect his Susanna, but she was slain before his eyes. He had been too slow, too old to stand up against six strong, capable warriors. Warriors who did this on a daily basis and had no problem with two feeble old people. When Susanna had been slain, Gideon quite literally threw himself at the bandit's blade. Not wanting to live a day without his Susanna. That was that. They were gone. The first deaths that hit her hard in Thedas. She always blamed herself for it all. It was Gideon who taught her how to fight with a sword and shield, but it was she who chose to make a name for herself, earn her own coin and to eventually move on- away from the older couple. After killing the stray wolf here and there, her next order of business had been killing bandits and driving them off around the area where Gideon and Susanna lived. Emily believed that the one's who eventually came for them, did so on purpose, to get back at Emily for taking care of their colleagues. Perhaps they had been friends? Or some belonged to the groups she'd attacked. She never found out, but she did make a promise to herself. _"I will never grow_ _attached to someone again. I will not endure that level of pain again. I will not be the reason others die or get hurt. I won't allow it to happen a second time."_

And she truly believed that, too. Until she met Maron. Marian, and her family. Until Cullen.

She choked back a small sob and rubbed her eyes furiously. Goddamnit, now's not the time to get all sentimental. She kept telling herself that she'd see Cullen again. One way or another, she'd eventually find her way to Kirkwall. Then the smell of the air caught her by surprise. "Ozone." She muttered to herself. Glancing up at the sky above her, she noticed it's color. It was getting dark, that much was true, but the color of the skies was some odd murky yellow color. There was going to be a thunderstorm soon, and she was still on the road. Her armor was mostly made of leather but there had been steel as well. She never quite figured out if all metals attracted lightning or if it was just the height or pointy shape of metals that attracted it. Also technically steel was an alloy, so a variant of metal. Nonetheless, she needed to find shelter and soon. Maybe metal attracting lightning was just a myth but what she did know, was that metal did conduct lightning. She wasn't going to risk anything. She whipped out her map again and checked. Was she going into the wrong direction? It was difficult to see the sun's location now, due to it being blocked by the heavy dark clouds. She sighed and glanced behind her then. "Okay so... Kester's boat was on the same side as the tower, meaning North. I purposely took the shorter road, West. So I should be right on track." She decided to just keep going the same direction. There was not much to question. She followed the road leading West of the Tower, sure it wasn't a straight road but it was the _only_ road. The first rumbles in the sky were heard then, and a few drops of rain began falling down. "Great." she groaned and looked around her. Perhaps she should find somewhere to lay low, at least until the storm's gone away. Looking around however, she only noticed trees and a grassy field. There was no cabin nearby, no stony ridge, nothing. She was right in the open and she didn't know how lightning would react here in Thedas. She'd been here for a while, yes. But she always made sure to be inside during thunderstorms.

An arrow whizzed right past her ear then, landing in the wet grass before her. It took her completely unawares and looking around frantically, she couldn't make out who the archer was. It came from right behind her, that much was certain. However, the sun was setting faster than she'd think and it was getting darker by the second. She had no torch, and lighting one right now would be stupid with this kind of weather. She had no lantern, which perhaps should be her next investment...

She unsheathed her sword and shield and held them in front of her defensively. Who would have the balls to attack her during this kind of weather? As she was glancing around her, a woman wearing a hood came into view, her arrow nocked. Emily glared at the person. "Was that a warning shot or were you actually trying to kill me?"

The lady in question seemed startled by her voice, and lowered her bow. "It's you."

That voice. "Lay Sister?"

Leliana removed her hood and smiled sheepishly. "Just Leliana is fine. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same-" a loud thunder crash nearby made her raise her voice somewhat. "-What are you doing here, shooting arrows?"

She stepped closer to her and that's when she noticed that she had a couple of squirrels and fennec's hanging from a belt around her hips. "Hunting. You should follow me, the others are nearby. It's not safe to be wandering during a storm like this."

Emily began to follow Leliana. "Well, why'd you do it? You already hunted quite enough to last the entire group."

"I had to make sure you weren't one of Loghain's men, following us. It was hard to make out your face from afar. You were actually pretty close to our camp, so I couldn't risk just letting you walk freely like that."

>   
>    
>  They walked a little ways further, just past some trees, very well hidden, was an old abandoned looking cabin. If Emily had been on her own, and kept walking into this direction, she would've found it herself. However, from a little ways off, you wouldn't be able to tell there'd been a cabin there. Almost as if it had been built there on purpose, hidden from plain sight. "Well, I am glad you pursued me. I was looking for shelter."

She smiled and nodded as they approached the cabin. Emily was now able to make out voices, a few of them in fact. She recognized Aedan's and Alistair's, they had been laughing about something but Emily and Leliana arrived too late to know what about. She swung open the cabin door and Emily followed her. "I've got company." Leliana said nonchalantly while throwing the dead animals onto the floor near the hearth the others had lit.

Everyone got quiet for a moment, then Aedan laughed loudly. "We do seem to be making a habit of running into one another, don't we?"

"True. I'm not even sure it's a coincidence anymore. I think you're following me." She smirked at him.

"Ha!" He got up and hugged her briefly. She was rather surprised by his gesture.

Alistair got up from behind him and patted her on the shoulder, shaking her hand firmly. "It's good to see you again!"

Wynne followed up quickly, too. Smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad to see you, child."

"And you, Wynne." She felt somehow relieved to see Wynne most of all. She had a calming aura about her that Emily appreciated greatly. She was brought back momentarily to Wynne's stories during the weeks she stayed at the tower. She really had a knack for story telling and giving advices. Her voice had always been slow when speaking, she enunciated all her words in such a way that you were compelled to listen to her. Something about Wynne commanded your attention when she spoke, though it never felt forced.

She glanced around the cabin and saw the others she'd seen at Lake Calenhad a few days ago. The big, surly looking qunari was named Sten, if she remembered well. Then there had been the elf... But she couldn't remember his name. "It's good to see you all, too. I must confess I forgot your name." She said apologetically whilst looking at the tan skinned elf before her.

He bowed with a flourish and his blonde, shoulder length hair covered his face for a moment before straightening his back again and standing upright. He walked towards her with confidence in every step and smirked luringly. He took her hand and kissed it, a little too eager for her liking. "My name is Zevran, my fair lady. You are Diana, yes?"

"Er..." She cleared her throat and pulled her hand back awkwardly. "Yes. Good to meet you Zevran."

Leliana giggled while she and Alistair had been skinning the animals she hunted. "Oh Zevran. Don't mind him. He flirts with every woman."

"Well, I don't know if I should feel better or worse about that." Emily noted sarcastically.

"Leliana, did you see the beauty of this fair maiden?" He eyed her up and down and grinned at her again. "You look like you're freezing in that wet armor. Perhaps you should take it off and dry up by the fire. I can help you with that." He reached for her armor with his hand but she slapped it hard.

Appalled by his audacity. "Excuse me?"

Aedan sighed and got up to his feet, pushing Zevran away from her. "I apologize for his behavior. Zevran's not exactly... smooth. He speaks his mind often without giving it any thought."

"I merely say it how it is. Why waste time dancing around the subject when you can just say it outright and get the wanted result immediately?"

"That worked out well for you this time, Zevran." Wynne said with a chuckle.

She hummed. "I can get behind that mindset, Zevran, trust me. But don't do that again." She glared at him and decided to take a seat next to Morrigan, who had been quiet thusfar. Sten was sitting close to Morrigan and he too, hadn't said a word yet. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced either. Sten, was it?" she extended her hand out for him to shake.

Sten merely glared at her outstretched hand and when it was obvious he had no mind to shake it, she pulled it away. "Yes." he said.

Emily blew a raspberry then. "Well... Interesting group of people you've got, Aedan. You've got a runaway lay sister who's suspiciously good with a bow, you've got the chasind witch who hates everything and everyone-" she pointed at each member as she went along the line. "-The sarcastic Warden, the wise old lady, with all due respect-" Wynne nodded at her with a knowing smile. "-the flirty elf and a Qunari who doesn't say much at all."

Aedan laughed. "What about me?"

"Oh, you're just a noble ass." She smiled and then glanced around the group. Aedan had been right, they seemed to be making a habit of running into one another. What if they were meant to keep running into one another? Is there a reason for all of this? Did the Universe really want her to join up with them this badly? She shrugged the thoughts away then. No, she wasn't ready then and she wasn't ready now. She had other plans. "So... Last we spoke you were off to save Arl Eamon's boy."

Aedan nodded with a grim look on his face. "It wasn't pretty. But we managed. Or well, Morrigan managed."

"Oh?" Emily looked at the witch in surprise. She didn't peg Morrigan as the kind of person who'd risk her hide for a possessed little boy.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and all but sneered whilst speaking. "If it were up to me, Wynne would have gone into the mind of that boy and saved him. However, she wasn't up for it at the time. Since I am the only mage left, I had no choice. Demons don't scare me. It was an easy task."

"You weren't up for it? Something the matter, Wynne?"

Wynne looked away for a moment then. "I.. was feeling very faint and weak. We had been ambushed earlier that day, making our way from the tower to Redcliffe. I used up a lot of my powers, too much."

"She was barely able to walk." Aedan noted. "In the end, we saved Connor. Lady Isolde lived and... Arl Eamon is still in a state of sleep. His men are off to find the urn of sacred ashes, but haven't been succesful thusfar. I'm afraid we'll have to."

"Urn of sacred... ashes?"

"When we were still in the Korcari Wilds, before we met you, we found the corpse of a Templar. He had a note on his person. Mentioning an urn of sacred ashes, and a brother Genitivi who makes his home in Denerim. At the time, we didn't know what it was about exactly. Now we know. Knights had been sent out to look for the urn of sacred ashes in order to cure Arl Eamon from Jowan's poisoning."

"Jowan's still alive then?"

"He is, but he's been locked into Redcliffe's cells for the time being. If it were up to Lady Isolde, he'd been executed already. We stopped her from doing that. Despite his foolishness, he did help us while we were in the castle. He didn't join us, mind you, but he gave us information and told us everything we needed to know at the time. I think he deserves a fair trial. He will get one, once Arl Eamon is healed."

"So... You need to go to Denerim then? Why are you still here? Denerim is to the North-East of the tower of Magi."

"We have other business to attend to, for now. Something that hopefully will give us the upperhand." He smiled and reached for his satchel. Pulling out an odd looking rod made out of metal. It didn't look to be of human make. "We got this rod off a merchant before even making it to the Tower of Magi. He was glad to be rid of it, said it awakened a Golem in Honnleath." She widened her eyes then and scoffed. "What?"

"I walked into the very same merchant, though his ox were dead at the time and his assistant apparently hadn't returned from trying to find help. He mentioned a group of people buying the rod off him. I had hoped at the time it had been my friends from Lothering. However, he described Morrigan, you and Alistair." Then she paused. "Wait a moment. Honnleath you said?"

"Yes. If we can use this rod and awaken the Golem, we may be able to use it to fight with us. Never hurts to have the upper hand. Why are you looking so grim?"

"The merchant didn't mention it was Honnleath at the time, he told me he'd have gone there himself but the place was overrun with Darkspawn."

Alistair sighed. "Of course it's overrun with Darkspawn."

"Fuck." Emily got up to her feet then and began pacing back and forth. She didn't know Cullen's family, but if Darkspawn had overrun the village, then she had no doubt there wouldn't be much left of the place or it's inhabitants by now.

"What's wrong? Darkspawn don't stand a chance against us, you know?" Alistair said in a wry tone of voice as he watched Emily pacing around the cabin.

"It's not that." She looked sad then. "You remember Cullen? From the Tower?" When some of them nodded, she continued. "His family is from Honnleath. He had two sisters and a brother still living there."

"Oh." Alistair swallowed down hard and focused on the meat again, together with Leliana.

"I was told by someone from the tower to go to Honnleath for supplies. I'm low on potions and ingredients and was hoping that'd be my first stop before moving towards Denerim."

Wynne spoke up then. "Who?"

"Margaret."

Wynne smiled knowingly and closed her eyes. "Ah.. She is a kind and smart girl."

"I'm so sorry, in all that's happened I haven't even told you what transpired after you all left. I'm sure you're wondering how everyone fares in the tower, Wynne." She sat back down again, crossing her legs.

"Not great, I'd wager, but they are doing well?"

"Margaret is. She was in charge of healing the wounded, all of them. I helped her, we saved most of the Templars and Mages that were brought to us. Almost two entire days without breaks, but we did all we could. The Tower looks better than when you left it. Though it will still take some time before everything's back to normal. I'm sure she and Petra are taking care of the others by now. I didn't have much time to say my goodbye's to them. Which was my own choice."

"Why?" She asked Emily.

"Greagoir was being a bastard. That's all I'll say about it for now. I felt no desire to stay in the first place, but after the shit he did, I wanted nothing more than to leave straight away. I'm heading for Denerim eventually, once I'm stocked up well enough. Then Amaranthine to buy passage on a ship heading towards the Free Marches."

"So you're basically going the same way we are." Aedan noted then.

She chuckled. "Still trying to recruit me, eh?"

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Wouldn't hurt to have you with us."

Zevran smirked. "It certainly would not."

"As much as I appreciate what you're all doing, I have no idea how to-"

Aedan cut her off. "-Cut the bullshit." She looked at him with surprise. He seemed.. irritated, somehow. "You've fought off darkspawn by yourself, and lived to tell the tale. You fought fiercely when you joined up with us, albeit temporarily. You weren't a burden, in fact, you lead us most the way during our ascend up the tower. You are more than qualified to fight with us. You just don't want to."

"Yes. I don't want to." She snapped back at him. Now she was irritated. And she still didn't know why. "I don't want to fight without knowing I'll live to tell the tale _that_ time."

Aedan got up to his feet then. "You risk your life every time you travel by yourself out here! Stop lying to yourself, _Emily_." He glared at her. Now she was no longer irritated, but pissed off. She also got up to her feet and drew one of her daggers, taking a threatening stance. "You don't want to join because you're afraid to get to know us. You're afraid to actually make friends. You're afraid to open up. This all ties in with what I've told you before we left." She took a step forwards then and gritted her teeth, listening to his accusations. "I bet you didn't tell Cullen, did you?"

"I did tell him!" She raised her voice now and everyone was just... watching them two in silence. "Why do you even care so much about what I do or don't do, Aedan?! You don't bloody know me!"

"You're right, I don't."

"So why react the way you do? I've opened up since first we met. Wouldn't you agree?" She looked at Alistair then, hoping he'd aid her, instead he just looked away with big eyes. He didn't want to be dragged into this argument, it seems. She scoffed. "I'm trying, alright?" She put her dagger back at her hip then. "Why do you care?" she sounded less angry now. "Take Morrigan, for example-" The mage in question looked at her warily. "She doesn't open up to any of you. She doesn't tell you her sad sob stories that I'm sure she has. Everyone in Thedas has those stories. I don't see you riding her ass about it." She noticed that they didn't quite understand her phrasing there, but she didn't care. The message was received, they understood most of it.

"With Morrigan we at least know who she is. She's a Witch from the Wilds and has never lied to us about that. She has a mother who's not quite right in the head but they are helping us. We know enough about her not to question her."

"Speak for yourself." Alistair noted from the sideline. Wynne nudged him, silently telling him to stay out of it.

Aedan then calmed down a little as well. "You are a good person. When I saw your reaction to Solona's death, when I saw you looking at the Templar recruit. You're not the heartless woman you pretend to be, otherwise you wouldn't have gone back to Lothering to look for your friends. You wouldn't have demanded to come with us back to the tower to save them. If you can open up to someone, you'll find that you can make longlasting friendships."

"Yeah, look where that got me." She sounded more bitter than usual and stormed out of the cabin. It was raining cats and dogs but she didn't care. The thunder crashed loudly and she had to shield her eyes from the bright flashes.

Way to go, Aedan, mentioning all of that in front of everyone. She bit the inside of her cheek hard. She could just leave, right now. Damn the thunder, damn the storm. She didn't need them. She only followed Leliana to the cabin because she... Why did she follow Leliana? Why didn't she just tell her to say hello to the others for her, and then went her own way again?

Because they were familiar. True, not all of them had been. She barely got to know Sten and Zevran, since they had stayed behind at Lake Calenhad. She also didn't know Morrigan, but she'd spoken to the witch before. In a less.. antagonistic setting. Or perhaps it wasn't, even back then. Morrigan never trusted her, especially not when she had set foot in 'her' forest. Then again, she didn't really trust anyone in Aedan's group. As for Leliana, she saw her many a time in Lothering, but never spoke to her. Yet, Leliana held some sort of calming aura. She'd often times find her praying at the Chantry, and helping some of the refugees and noted that Leliana didn't discriminate. She saw her help elven refugees more often than human refugees. She was a good person. Talking to her wasn't going to change that opinion of her.

Wynne slowly reached out for her. "Are you alright?"

Emily huffed. "I'm angry and I don't know why."

Wynne smiled, though her eyes told a different story. She pitied Emily. "Maybe you are angry because Aedan is right? I'll admit his delivery wasn't... subtle. However I do think he has a point. I think you know that as well." Emily remained quiet. "Obviously Aedan knows more about you than we all do. He called you Emily earlier, not Diana. I'll wager that has something to do with the demon back at the tower?"

She nodded, but didn't look at Wynne. "Maybe I am angry because he was right. However, that does not give him the right to blurt everything out in front of the others."

She chuckled. "Don't worry what the others think of you. They all have had their fair share of... dare I say, awkward moments. Aedan has a way of getting under one's skin, but he also has a way of figuring out who you are. He takes time to get to know everyone in the group. Whenever we set up camp, he always makes it a habit to go around the camp and talk to every member. Often times, I see him strike full blown conversations that last hours. Even with Sten and Morrigan."

"Do they really?" Now she looked at Wynne.

"Yes. Though we usually don't know what it was they spoke of. It stays between them."

"Well, I suppose that rule doesn't apply to me."

"My point is-" She sounded annoyed then by Emily's remark but quickly continued on a calmer note. "-Aedan cares about everyone. Maybe a little too much sometimes. I am often surprised how much he cares about all of us after only having traveled with us for a little while. I'm the latest addition to the group, yet he treats me like he's known me for years. Same with everyone else. Not everybody appreciates it sometimes, but despite it all, Aedan has the respect of everyone here. He takes the same approach with you, even though you do not wish to join us."

"I only lowered my guard once, before all of this, Wynne. It didn't end well." She sighed. "Then... against my better judgement, after two whole years of being cold and distant, I allowed others to get close to me again. Five of them died. One of them left and it will be a while before I can see him again." She glanced down at her feet then, it was silent for a bit, apart from the rainfall. Until a crash of lightning broke her silence. "I think maybe once I do reunite with him, it may already be too late."

"Whatever do you mean? I am sure he'll be happy to see you again." She gave Emily a reassuring squeeze. "I saw the way the lad looked at you in the tower."

She shook her head. "Greagoir thinks I am too much of a distraction. Of course I argued with him about that. Telling him it's not so. But perhaps, he was right. After all, Cullen is a Templar recruit and he has high standards for himself. He'll climb the ranks sooner or later and then there's no turning back. I may not know everything there is to know about Templars, but they remain Templars until the day they die."

"But, Templars are allowed to have a life outside their Templar duties."

"True. But if Cullen finds out about Honnleath.." she fell quiet then. "He's already hurt beyond measure. If he finds out his family may have died, he'll have no further ties outside the Templar Order. I have a gnawing feeling he'll be a changed man."

"You're still young, so is he. You have a whole life still ahead of you, child. Cullen is not the first and he won't be the last."

"So I have to just give up?" She glared at Wynne now. First she reassures her Cullen basically cares about her and that she shouldn't give up and now this?

"All I'm saying is that you should enjoy what time you have. It may still take some time before the two of you meet again and you both have some growing up to do first."

Emily scoffed. She could never get angry with an elderly person telling her she was still young and inexperienced. After all, in Wynne's eyes, that's exactly what Emily was. Ain't no ifs or buts about it. She nodded without saying anything else and followed Wynne back into the cabin. When Aedan saw her enter, he looked at her with a questionable look in his eyes.

"I have a feeling we'll keep running into one another anyway. I'll join you all until Honnleath, afterwards, I need to make my way towards the coastline and earn some coin for a ship. If and when we run into each other again, you can ask me all the questions you'd like and I'll answer them as best I can." She crossed her arms defiantly at the noble male before her. "That's the best you're going to get out of me, Aedan." She would open up to people more, she knew this deep down. It was inevitable. After two years of not doing so, it had felt really nice to talk to people in a relaxed setting again. Almost as if she'd come alive after two years of being dead on the inside. She remembered how nice it had felt spending time with Marian and her family. With Cullen, and yes, maybe even a bit with Aedan and Alistair. Though the circumstances were... not ideal. However, she was to do this on her own terms, not Aedan's. If she was going to continue opening herself up to others, she was going to do it in her own time.

"Why do you still want to go to Honnleath?" Zevran asked her then, for the first time he didn't sound like he wanted to bed her. "You heard it was overrun by darkspawn. There's likely no more supplies there for you."

"I need to... see it. If ever I run into Cullen again and he hasn't heard the news by then, I'll have to let him know what happened to his family."

"What's to say they aren't still alive?" Leliana handed her a piece of meat then. Emily had been somewhat surprised. She just.. joined them and now they had shared their food with her. She didn't complain, of course. She was starving, despite everything. "Just because the village has been overrun, doesn't mean everybody is dead."

"Precisely why I need to see it myself. Perhaps there's even some left over supplies I can still use."

"Very well." Aedan finally noted. "I guess you'll always remain stubborn."

" _Now_ you're getting to know me." She winked playfully at him. He didn't want to, she could tell, but despite that, he cracked a smile.

They continued to eat in silence, but Emily kept staring at Sten. He eventually got fed up with it and glared at her. "What?"

She swallowed down her food and squinted her eyes. "Why do you dislike me?"

The others chuckled, even Morrigan shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You are odd." He simply replied, before shifting his attention back to the meat in his hands.

"And you aren't?" She raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to exchange proper greetings with you by shaking your hand and you couldn't even do that."

"Why shake hands?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Because it's a common way of greeting one another. To show good faith."

"How?"

She groaned in annoyance. Sten was something. How was she going to explain the simple greeting of shaking hands. Without mentioning knights from her time. "Well.." She didn't have to mention her old world and the knights from olden days, but still use it as an example in a way. "Let's say we're both Knights." He gave her a wry look. "I know, you're a scary qunari warrior, bla bla- anyhow. You and I are both Knights. Shaking hands with one another is a sign of good faith, we show that we are unarmed by extending our empty hand."

"What about the other hand?"

She almost facepalmed. "The other hand hangs limply next to your body, alright?" She huffed and continued again. "By shaking hands, you almost exchange energy in a way. You shake mine firmly and I know your intentions are well, but that you are also a strong character. You shake my hand weakly and I know your intentions are well but that you may be more softhearted. It's an exchange, a simple greeting and it lets one know who the other is, before exchanging names."

Morrigan spoke up next. "Well, I for one agree with Sten. I don't understand all that... _touching_ you people do. You insist on shaking my hand, why? I do not want to touch you, I find it very strange and rude in fact."

"Well I think it is rude _not_ to shake a hand. But, I also understand if it's making you uncomfortable and I won't force it. Still, you haven't fully answered my question Sten. Why do you dislike me?"

"He dislikes everyone." Zevran commented, wiggling his eyebrows slightly at Emily. Ah, he's back with wanting to bed her it seemed.

"Parshaara." Sten said then, seemingly done with the whole conversation.

Another silence followed. For at least two whole minutes. Until Alistair eyed Emily from afar. "You know, there is something I haven't figured out yet."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Morrigan sounded less than interested and was surely mocking Alistair.

He ignored her however and kept looking at Emily instead. "Your accent. It's... strange. I've heard quite a few accents in my life. People from the Free Marches sound different than people from Denerim, Orlesians sound different than people from Ostwick. There's all types of accents, but yours, I've never heard before."

"That's probably because I had to learn your language when I first got here." She spoke too soon and immediately noticed all the others giving her a confused look. Shit. "I'm not from Ferelden."

"That much was clear. Where are you from then?" Alistair urged her.

"I mean, I knew some of your language." She wasn't lying. "But I was taught by an elderly couple when I first arrived in Ferelden."

"So, where are you from?"

"Somewhere none of you have ever been before. Uncharted places." She was pleased with her answer then and it seemed to sate their curiousity for the time being. There had been loads of places in Thedas that hadn't been charted and put on the map yet. Where she initially came from, the little hamlet outside the Korcari Wilds, that too was uncharted territory.

"So, in that place, you spoke our language... but only a bit?" When she gave him an annoyed look he elaborated further. "I'm just trying to place your accent and understand how you got it. Even people from Rivain speak Common."

"But they too have an accent."

"Yes, but none like yours."

"Let's put it this way... When I first got here, if someone would speak in Common, I'd only understand half of it." It was more than that, of course, but she wasn't in the mood to explain percentages to everyone too. "The other half sounded... unknown. Sometimes words would sound familiar to words I knew already."

"So you spoke another language where you're from?"

She nodded and was hoping this would be the end of it. But then Morrigan, to her surprise spoke up next. "When I met you in the Wilds that evening, you sang a song in another language. I couldn't quite place it. Some words sounded familiar, like the word 'maiden'. I remember that much. Most of it, was indecipherable however."

Emily snorted. Leliana then got excited, it seemed. "You can sing?"

"This is news to me, too." Aedan said in a wry tone of voice.

Oh she didn't like where this conversation was headed, at all. "Okay, let's nip this in the bud right here and now. I am _not_ a singer. I cannot sing. I am not a bard or minstrel or what have you. And before any of you ask, I will not sing tonight."

Morrigan chuckled, seemingly happy with the outcome. She had put Emily on the spot and enjoyed it to some extend as well. Emily glared at the witch then. "So what was it about?"

"I'm surprised you ask."

"Only because we're on the subject of your strange language."

"It was a song about a maiden in a forest, who lived in a willow tree. A man had fallen in love with her and wanted to bring her home with him. The maiden refused him, telling him she cannot leave the forest. Still, the man insisted on taking the maiden home. He returned to the forest the next day, with a flower, proposing to the willow maiden. Again, the maiden had refused his proposal and told him yet again she could not leave the forest. Then he returned a third time, bringing an axe with him. He told the maiden she would go home with him, bear his children and marry him. Then without warning, he took down her ancient tree. He told her that now her tree had fallen, she belonged to him. He forced her to come with him, leaving the forest she had been born and raised in. However, as soon as the maiden took a step outside the forest, she collapsed and turned into a flower that would bloom for one bright eve. The ending note of the song was 'he could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave'."

Everyone looked at her, she hadn't sung the song, but they all were thinking on the meaning behind it all. Though it was pretty clear to what the meaning had been, well to her at least. "Why would you sing such a song in the middle of the Korcari Wilds?" Alistair asked her in disbelief.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, actually. I guess it felt fitting since I was in a forest. It was the first song to come to mind. I was bored and I had a feeling I was being watched by someone. I'd hoped that by singing the full song, whoever was out there, observing me, would grow tired of it and leave. I was wrong."

"So..." Aedan spoke up then. Emily rolled her eyes. Tonight it seemed everyone wanted to know things about her. Everyone was hellbent on asking her questions. "You mentioned an elderly couple."

"I did. Susanna and Gideon. They had nursed me back to health.. I was in a poor state when I found their farmstead. I owed them much, mostly my life. I shudder to think what would've happened if I ran into anyone else."

"Are they still with us?"

"No. They are not." Emily took off her backpack for the first time and got up to her feet, moving a little ways further from the others. "I will get some rest. Goodnight everyone." She huddled up into a corner, her back facing the group and pulled up her knees. Clutching her backpack in her arms as she closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

She could not. She listened to everyone speak to one another in hushed whispers. However she could still make out what they had been speaking of. Aedan spoke of how he ended up with the Grey Wardens, telling everyone his story. None had heard it before, apparently. She heard how his family was betrayed by Arl Howe. She felt bad for him then. Perhaps, in a way, he considered everyone in the group his family now. Since he had nobody left. He spoke of his brother Fergus, too and how he wasn't sure he yet lived. She remembered him mentioning some of this story before, at the tower, before they departed. But to hear the story in it's entirety was something else.

* * *

She huffed and ran straight at the towering darkspawn, still very much aware of her last scrap with the beasts. This time, however, she had people watching her back. She didn't have to focus on all of them at once. At least, not the entire time. With a smooth swing of her sword, she cut into the body of the monster, but to her dismay it only seemed to anger it. She had forgotten how strong these darkspawn were, they weren't like humans. Where one cut to the torso would do enough damage to knock them to the floor. In turn, the beast lunged at her with it's own weapons. She wasn't fast enough and received quite the gash in her midriff. She cried out, and bashed the creature with her shield as hard she could. It didn't help matters that she was now wounded and with the move, she had actually managed to make the pain in her midriff even worse. Bashing against it, didn't do much apart from stagger it slightly. It growled visciously and she looked in horror as dark liquid oozed out of it's mouth. She closed her mouth tightly and again advanced on the beast. This time spinning around with her sword, cutting into the monster again. It growled loudly, and to her surprise Zevran came to her rescue with his twin daggers. She watched in awe as he spun them so quickly, cutting into the darkspawn creature several times. Before he jumped ontop of the body once it was downed, and stuck them both into it's head. Making it stop moving, finally. He jumped back off of the corpse and winked at her playfully before moving on to the next. Despite his behavior, he was a skilled fighter. Good with daggers and likely twice the rogue she could ever be.

She didn't have much time to admire and ogle the elf, however, as another one came threateningly close to her with a lit torch. She jumped away just on time, and groaned as she could feel her wound opening with every big move she made. Then she chided herself, she'd been hurt before, many a time, this was nothing new to her. She focused on the matter at hand and charged right at the monster, yelling fiercely as she jumped upwards and lopped his head off with one swift motion. She moved her head to the side, avoiding the blood that sprayed out of the now lifeless body of the second beast. Emily glanced around the battlefield, targeting the next victim, but was taken unawares by one that had managed to sneak up on her. She cursed all the vile curses of the English language as she was knocked against the back of her head. Mostly angry with herself for not spotting it creeping up on her. Living in the tower of Magi for weeks with barely any action had made her soft, she admitted gingerly to herself. Although she had helped Aedan, Morrigan, Wynne and Alistair with the demons and whatnot, she felt out of her element for the first time in years. She huffed loudly, reaching for her head, before noticing the assailant was not yet finished with her in the slightest. It came charging at her now and she rolled out of the way just in time not to get decapitated herself, but too late for her to come out unscathed. It had hit her shoulder and messed it up pretty badly. It was her left arm, which was her shield arm. She gritted her teeth in frustration and quickly got up to her feet, but dropped her shield to the ground. It was too heavy for her now, with her messed up shoulder. Instead she took a hold of her sword with both hands, although her sword not being a greatsword. She took a stance and eyed the monster from afar, it was waiting for her to attack it. She breathed in deeply and breathed back out, examining it's body and it's cocky stance before her. Then she noted how it lifted up it's hand and beckoned her to attack it. She scoffed in disbelief. These darkspawn are sentient beings, and this one in particular was now mocking her. Emily got more furious and yelled as she ran at the thing, slicing diagonally upwards as she reached it from up close. The monster itself had something planned for her, too, as it stuck it's dagger in between her ribs. She yelped out in pain and gnashed her teeth as she used her elbow to punch it right in it's ugly rotten face, giving her some space between herself and it. Quickly, she used both her arms to swing the sword a second time. Using both her hands definitely gave her more momentum as she swung the sword. It fell at her side and she huffed, dropping her sword when she noticed there had only been a handful of darkspawn left and everyone had their attention focused on them. She was safe for the time being.

She groaned in agony as she took a hold of the dagger stuck in between her ribs and pulled it out after counting to three in her head. She was losing a lot of blood and she hadn't been used to seeing so much of her own blood. She grew concerned then and reached for her satchel, pulling out one of her very last healing potions. Emily bit the cork off and spit it out into her free hand, not even wanting to try and open it with her bloodied and slippery fingers. She downed the contents of it in mere seconds and put both the empty vial and the saved cork back into her satchel. She wasn't near any big towns or cities now so she had to preserve most of her empty vials. Recycle and all that jazz. She limped up to the others, pressing her hand against her ribcage. The village was now safe of darkspawn. At least, for the time being. Not removing her hand from the wound at her ribs, she groaned. "Well, that went better than my last fight with them." Sarcasm was dripping off of her every word, but she was telling the truth. The last time, she was so battered she had passed out. After puking her guts out.

Wynne looked at her with growing concern and put some sort of healing spell on her. Emily winced in discomfort as she felt the healing magicks. Wynne noticed it, too. "I can tell you don't get healed by mages very often."

Emily hissed now, closing her eyes and shaking her head no. "You'd be right. I rather avoid it altogether. Nothing a good potion can't fix."

"It does get better, you know. The more you get healed by it, the more you get used to the feeling." Wynne tried to comfort her as she continued her healing.

Well, to Emily it still felt like tendrils of lightning snaking and curling it's way around her wounds and bones. Inside of her flesh, irritating and burning through her nerves. "Uh-huh. Sure." She said through gritted teeth.

Wynne pulled her hands away and nodded, looking rather pleased with herself. "This will have to do for now."

Alistair whimpered from the side. "Hello? Wounded Grey Warden over here. Very much in pain."

Wynne chuckled and proceeded to take care of the blonde haired man next. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Alistair. You've gone through worse."

He grumbled a bit whilst she continued her healing on him, and Emily finally had a moment to look around the now empty village. Some houses were burned down to the ground, much like it had been back in Lothering. However, some, were still standing stubbornly unaffected. Even though they looked like they had taken a beating. No sign of any survivors however. Some human corpses lay on the ground, scattered around the tiny village. But surely this wasn't all of the inhabitants of Honnleath? There had to be more survivors. Perhaps they all fled in time. Part of this thought calmed her nerves somewhat. Perhaps Cullen's siblings made it out with the others. Or some of these corpses belonged to one of them. She figured she would probably never find out, which made her feel even more anxious. What would Cullen do when he found out Honnleath had been attacked by Darkspawn. Without any way of knowing his family survived or not. Then her eyes landed on the fenced off little piece of grass in the middle of the village, Aedan had already been standing there, admiring it from afar. His finger on his chin, his other free hand holding the control rod next to his body. She walked over towards him and cleared her throat as she got closer. "Interrupting your thoughts?"

"Just thinking back on the merchant. I mean, I get darkspawn are scary and all that..."

"And strong?" She noted wryly from his side.

"Yes, yes-" he said exasperatedly. "-But this is it? Cut down a few darkspawn and now we have a Golem on our side? It's almost too easy."

Emily snorted derisively. "Perhaps it is too easy. You don't know what will happen once you ... awaken that thing." She examined it further. It was massive. It was almost as tall as one of the big horned fella's Alistair and Aedan had killed back in the Korcari Wilds. It had it's hands up in the air, looking almost like it had been trapped in despair. She had never seen one from up close, but had read about them in some of the books Susanna had procured for her. They had all vanished in the deep roads, some were still down there, but no longer working. By the looks of this particular one, it had looked like it hadn't been 'active' in years. There was bird excrement all over it, and a half empty basket standing before it on the grass, filled with old stale breadcrumbs. "So, ready to see if it'll beat you to a pulp?"

Aedan hummed and the others had all gathered around her and Aedan in silence, watching the two of them with interest. She took a step backwards when Aedan lifted the rod up into the air and cleared his throat, taking a moment to remember the activation phrase. "Dulefgar." His voice was full of confidence and power, it had almost been funny to Emily in a way. He damn near sounded like he was summoning a God.

....

Nothing happened.

Aedan glanced down at the rod and back up at the stone golem. It was still in the same position as it had been before. There had been no noises, no sounds coming from either the rod or the golem. "It didn't work." He looked so dumbfounded, Emily couldn't help but chortle. When he gave her a mean glare, she closed her mouth and walked behind Alistair, her shoulders still shaking as she was trying to stifle her amusement.

"The merchant sold you a faulty rod... And you actually paid for that." Morrigan mocked him from afar.

"Faulty? More like broken." Emily jabbed from behind Alistair. Aedan turned around and huffed.

"And you think that's funny? We came all this way here for nothing." He wasn't entirely angry with her, just moreso beyond annoyed that she was making fun of him. But he had looked rather ridiculous, standing there with the rod raised up into the air, barking out a stupid phrase all confident like.

"Not true." Wynne hushed him. "We cleared out the Darkspawn, and by the looks of this place, not every resident of Honnleath died here. They may return to Honnleath some day, able to bury their dead in peace because you cleared them out."

Leliana agreed with Wynne. "There's a few houses that survived the darkspawn attack. We could search there for any survivors."

"I was thinking more of supplies." Emily joined in with the lay sister. "I still need more potions and salves if I am to make any journey to the North-East. I will even settle for simple ingredients at this point."

Aedan threw the rod onto the grassy floor infront of the golem and looked... almost disappointed. He should've known it was too good to be true. "Very well. Let's check the houses."

Emily was the first to enter one of the homes, there was nothing noteworthy in the first one. Nothing but regular house supplies, clothing and the like. Not even weapons. She left the first house almost as quickly as she had entered it and went to the second one without waiting for the others. Zevran was the only one to follow her. "I would like to apologize."

She looked at him with confusion, standing right before the door. She had been about to open it and enter the home, but now she was just standing there, staring at him without blinking. "Whatever for?" She was genuinely confused.

"The other day, when I commented on your armor." He gave her a sheepish look. It had been sincere though.

"Oh, that." Emily had already forgotten about that comment. Zevran seemed the type to flirt with anything and anyone, so long as it had legs. She had just been taken by surprise when he had made the comment and actually tried to reach for her armor. "No need to apologize. It's already in the past and long forgotten, Zevran."

"Still, I wanted to apologize. I just can't help myself when such an exotic beauty stands before me."

She snorted. "Exotic? Hardly."

"You almost look like you're from Rivain. Or even Antiva, where I am from. With your dark skin and hazel eyes. Your thick brown locks." He was ogling her and in return, she was ogling him now as well. "We are all a bit exotic, are we not?" He flashed his teeth at her whilst smiling and Emily was confused by her own thoughts. He wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was very handsome. And he knew it, too. Which was a turn off for her. After all, cocky men were always bad news, in her opinion.

"Uh-huh." She merely noted, emotionless. She moved her torso back to the door, wanting to open it, but Zevran's words again halted her.

"I saw you looking at me earlier, you know. During the battle."

She shook her head and smiled, knowing he couldn't see it when her back had been facing him at this point. When she turned around again to look at him, the smile had already dissipated. "I was admiring..." She paused deliberately, watching his face light up ever so slightly. "..Your fighting style. You're very good with those twin daggers, it demands attention."

He scoffed, as if insulted by her comment. "Very good? My dear, I am the _best_ you'll find with daggers."

She chuckled. "Oh well, excuse me." She was amused by his reaction. "In any way, Zevran. Don't flatter yourself so much. I was admiring your handiwork. That is all."

"Are you spoken for, my lady?"

She groaned. All she wanted was to enter this home. In truth, she could just enter it and stop answering his questions altogether. However, she didn't. "Okay, one: I am not a lady. You've heard me curse before during battle, and I've no doubt in my mind that Aedan and the others told you about my temper. Secondly, what's it to you?"

"I know you and the Templar have feelings for one another, but you are not spoken for. I merely wished to know for certain. So that I may pursue you myself."

That tickled her funny bone, and she actually began to laugh, which caused Zevran to smile in amusement with her. "You sound like you believe you actually got a chance with me."

He hummed. "And why not? I am a handsome man, I can tell that has not escaped even you. We are both not spoken for, I'd say I have a fair chance."

"Wow..." She breathed out. "You really don't give up, do you? How many times has this method worked for you with other women? Just out of sheer curiousity?"

He cocked his head to the side, really thinking on it for a moment, which wiped all trace of humor off of Emily's face. "Well, actually, I never had to try _this_ hard with any lady before."

"If this is hard for you then the women in Thedas really are easy." She shook her head then and decided that was that. She focused her attention to the door again, rattling the knob, noticing it was locked. "Oh for fuck's sake." She bit her own lower lip when noticing she had been using a curse from the old world. She hadn't heard anyone use such a curse before, and for a moment she feared what Zevran would say next. Instead he tutted her and pushed her aside.

"Allow me, my dear. I can open that for you." He began fiddling with the lock as she took a step back and crossed her arms. He made it sound so easy, yet here he was, unable to open it.

The others then finally made it out of the first house, too. Zevran ignored them all and continued working on opening the lock. "Took you guys long enough." Emily noted from behind the elf.

Sten groaned as he stood there with everyone else for a moment, watching Zevran overexert himself with the simple wooden door and shoved him aside now too. Next thing they knew, Sten merely kicked the door open in one swift move. Then grunted and took a step back again.

"Or that. That works too." Emily said sarcastically and walked right into the home. The others following, they all went down into a cellar. There had been no signs of life inside, but this house was much bigger on the inside than it had looked like from the outside. A cellar led to another room and eventually they ended up in some sort of cave system that had been meticulously carved through the stone underneath the home. Emily whistled as they continued following the tunnel. "Seems like a good hideaway spot for survivors, don't you agree?" She grew hopeful then. Maybe a lot of the residents of Honnleath did manage to make it out of there and get away from the Darkspawn. Not the entire town, but like she had noted before, the corpses outside could not have been all of them.

As they kept going further down and following the snaking tunnels below the village, Wynne and Morrigan both stopped to look at one another. Aedan gave them both a questioning look. Morrigan was the first to speak up. "I sense magicks nearby."

Wynne agreed. "Morrigan's right. There's a mage closeby."

As they kept following the path further, they eventually reached another door, one that looked like it belonged to another house. This one was not locked and when they all entered through it, they noticed a cellar of another home, filled to the brim with demons. Right behind them, was a barrier that was put up by a mage that looked utterly exhausted. The demons were clawing away at the mage's barrier and he looked like he was about to pass out. Emily huffed. "Well, this shouldn't take long." She smirked and turned to look at Alistair and Aedan. They had slain countless of demons back at the tower of Magi and she knew this would pose no real threat to her. Not like the darkspawn from earlier. Especially not with an entire group now.

She unsheathed her weapons and ran down the steps, closing in on the shades and wraith demons that quickly noticed her and shifted their focus onto the big group. The mage wasn't the only person behind the barrier, loads of people had been standing next to the mage, gasping and clapping in excitement when they saw the group slay the demons one by one. Emily bashed the first demon against it's face several times, stunning it for mere seconds, before digging her sword deep down into it's body. It screeched loudly and almost immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. This was going to be far too easy. These demons had been even weaker than the one's she encountered at the tower. Quickly spinning around to face the other members of the group, she noticed how Leliana was shooting her arrows at a fast pace. But the lay sister failed to notice one creeping up from behind her. Emily whistled out to Leliana then. Who in turn widened her eyes for a split second, turned around, dropped her bow and arrow, reached for a hidden dagger and killed it. All in one breath. Damn, she was fast. She didn't know her full story, but Leliana wasn't no damn lay sister alone, there was a killer inside of her. A trained one at that. She wondered very briefly then if she'd ever get to know her full story. However, Emily was interrupted by a shrieking demon she had not encountered before. It looked tiny, wrapped in robes and it's head covered by a hood. It had claws for hands and gnarly looking feet with claws on them, too. Swirles of white and purple colors were surrounding it's entire body, cocooning it. She realized that whatever that was, was charging up power and ready to discharge it any moment now. It shrieked even louder than before, and it's sound was piercing everyone's ears, including Emily's. It released powerful waves of energy, knocking everyone to the ground momentarily, before it disappeared and reappeared further away from the group. "Oh great, so now we got teleporting demons!" Emily called out to the others wryly as she readied herself to attack it. When she focused back onto the demon, she saw how the hood had slightly moved and now it's face was visible. She blinked rapidly a few times. Geez, demons here never look appealing, do they? This one had teeth for a face. Yeah.

"It's a despair demon!" Wynne called back to her. "We must attack it from a distance, forcing it to teleport close to the warriors and then you must attack it with all your might!"

And so the mages and Leliana with her bow and arrows were giving it all they got from a distance. True to what Wynne expected, it teleported several times to get away from the attacks. Unbeknownst to it, Sten, Zevran, Alistair, Aedan and Emily had all moved closer to one another. Following the despair demon, trying to calculate where it was going to appear next. If there was a pattern in it's teleportation spells. The despair demon was so preoccupied with deflecting and evading the other attacks that eventually it made a mistake. It reappeared right next to the group of warriors and Zevran and they all attacked it simultaneously. The despair demon had been a difficult new target, but once they had it cornered, they made quick work of that too. Finally, the cellar was completely empty again, apart from the cowering inhabitants of the village. The mage who had been holding up the barrier thusfar, had breathed a sigh of relief and almost immediately dropped the barrier. Though some people had been happy to see them, others were still eyeing them all with suspicion. Looking tensely at Aedan as he approached the group of people.

One of the men, with long blonde hair braided down his back spoke up tentatively. "You weren't sent by the Bann, were you? To save us?"

Aedan glanced around his little merry band of misfits for a moment and then snorted. "Er.. No. Hardly. I am one of the remaining Grey Wardens, my friend over there-" he pointed at Alistair to the back of him. "-Is the other one."

"Grey Wardens? Here? Thank the Maker for our luck!" He seemed elated, but then his eyes narrowed on the warrior before him. "But if you weren't send by someone, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking."

Aedan sighed. "Well, we did come here for the stone golem outside but that didn't quite work out the way we planned-"

He had wanted to continue but the blonde haired man cut Aedan off, with an angry sneer. "The stone golem?" He scoffed. "You bought the control rod, didn't you? You came here looking for Shale." He crossed his arms and eyed each and every member of the group, his eyes lingered a bit too long on Leliana but eventually he focused his attention back to Aedan. "That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."

Emily found her place next to Aedan and the man. Nudging Aedan she spoke in sarcasm. "Ah, a murderous stone Golem. Wonderful, wouldn't you agree?"

Aedan gave her a look that said 'shut your mouth' and spoke to the man next. "How do you mean, it killed your father? If your parents were in possession of the rod, then they held control over it, didn't they?"

"Yeah, well it didn't matter after all. One day, my mother found my father outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognize him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now."

Emily quipped yet again, with just as much sarcasm as before. "Oh, Shale is the name of the Golem! Did you hear that guys, the murdering stone Golem has a name!" If she hadn't made it obvious yet, she wasn't exactly in favor of activating the golem outside. Alistair actually sputtered out laughing, turning his face away from both her and Aedan.

"My father deserved better than that. But if you really want to wake Shale up.. Well, it's yours now."

"Well, it's a good thing then that the rod he bought from the merchant is broken." She threw her hands in the air and walked away from the two of them, seemingly happy with that fact.

"My mother might have passed along the wrong command phrase when she sold the rod. She said she never wanted to see Shale active again."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks then. "Oh fuck me." She muttered to herself. She didn't know what expression Aedan's face held, but knowing how disappointed he had been when the rod seemed to be 'broken', she could only imagine.

His tone of voice confirmed her suspicion. "So it's not Dulefgar?" Aedan sounded _very_ excited.

When Emily turned back around, the man merely shook his head. "Look, I'll tell you the command phrase, but I need your help first. I know you already saved our lives, and we are grateful. I am grateful, but my daughter is inside my father's laboratory. She was afraid, and ran too far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past his defenses. One of the men tried to go after her. He was killed. But you could find her, couldn't you?"

"Your father's defenses?" Alistair asked the man confusedly.

"My father's name was Windhelm, mage to the arls of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais."

"Ah, so the defenses would be magical." Wynne noted.

The man merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Not to sound... crude, but what makes you think she's even still alive?"

Emily smacked the warrior against the back of his head then. "That was unbelievably crude."

Aedan glared at her but gave both her and the man an apologetic look then. "I'm just saying! We just fought off multiple demons. What's to say there aren't any more down there?"

"I highly doubt a powerful mage like his father would allow demons to go through a defense that strong. Come on, Aedan, it's a little girl we're talking about here."

The man looked pained then, Emily really felt for him. "He's right, I don't know for certain if she's still alive. I'm terrified that something's happened to her, and she's laying there... injured. I can't leave here until I know for certain. Surely you can understand that?"

Aedan went over his options then, it seemed. Looking back at all the members of the group. "I'll see if I can find her."

"You will? Thank the Maker! My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there!"

"But, I will leave some of my people with yours. I can tell some of your men are hurt." Aedan turned to Wynne and Emily then. "Wynne, could you stay back and take care of the wounded for me? Emily, you mentioned you helped a woman back in the tower with the wounded there."

"Certainly." He didn't even had to ask her. "I am no mage but I can alleviate a lot of pain with some roots." She turned her attention back to the man then. "You do have some herbs or flowers, don't you? I assume that's why the other home we checked was empty."

The man nodded frantically. "Yes, we tried to take as much as possible when we fled down to the cellars. We didn't know how long we were going to be trapped down here and if those things outside would follow us."

"Perfect. Then it's settled. Wynne and I will stay back and help the wounded and fatigued."

Aedan proceeded to take Sten, Morrigan and Alistair with him. Leaving Leliana and Zevran as back up in case things went south. They remained close to the door that the other three disappeared into.

"What's your name?" Emily asked the blonde haired man.

"Matthias, my lady."

"Matthias, alright. I have some questions for you later, but I'll focus on the wounded for now."

He and two other men began scraping together most of the elfroot, embrium and deep mushrooms. When she looked at the fungi in question, Wynne answered her before Emily could ask the question. "Deep mushrooms are used to treat injuries with, as well as replenish stamina. They will do wonders for the fatigued men and even a bit for the exhausted mage."

Emily nodded curtly and began to take the ingredients to a hearth a little ways further that had already been lit, a pot was hanging just above it and another resident, a woman this time, made sure to put water into the pot. She glanced at the woman and tried to make out if this perhaps could be one of Cullen's sisters. However she didn't notice any similarities between the two and besides, she had been far too focused on cooking up the deep mushrooms and elfroot. As Wynne was using her magicks to heal most of the wounded, Emily glanced back from time to time, checking to see how she was faring. She remembered the story of them being ambushed and Wynne almost fainting. Perhaps her age was starting to trouble her and take it's toll on her using her magic. In between stirs inside the pot, the same lady who had taken care of the water, brought Emily some tankards. As they had been the only thing available to them down here. Once the first mixture was done, Emily scooped the contents of the pot into the first couple of tankards. Burning her fingers slightly as she did. She handed them over to the lady in question and once the first pot was empty, she began bringing the residents who needed them, a tankard. It wasn't a great potion, at this point it was just a tea. But it would do the trick for now.

After about an hour and a half, all residents that had been wounded, were taken care of and finally Emily handed Wynne a tankard, as well. When the elderly lady glared at Emily, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "You look like you could need one, yourself. Don't argue with me on this, please."

Wynne relented and began sipping it's contents, making a rather disgusted face after. "I feel almost bad they had to drink this swill."

"Hey, it works. It don't have to taste good." Then she focused her attention back to Matthias. "I'll be back soon." She didn't wait for a response.

The blonde man was still standing near Leliana and Zevran, who in turn were still guarding the door the others used earlier. They hadn't been called for yet, and they, including Wynne and Emily, merely assumed all was well and they had been in control of whatever was down there. Though it did take quite a while for them to return. "Your people are doing much better now. The women and children seemed rattled mostly, but they too have calmed down. Now it's just waiting on the others to return with news about your daughter."

Matthias smiled faintly. "Thank you. Truly. There was something you wanted to ask of me, right?"

She nodded, happy he hadn't forgotten in all his worrying. "I know someone who hailed from Honnleath. He still had family here. I was hoping you could perhaps tell me more about them. If they... died out there or if they perhaps followed you in here. I never met them, you see, so I wouldn't be able to recognize them either way."

"That why you kept looking around at everyone's faces when you were working earlier?" She nodded. "Perhaps. Do you have names?"

"Well, the man I know is called Cullen and he had-"

Matthias immediately cut her off. "Of course! Cullen! Then you're speaking of his siblings? Mia, Branson and Rosalie?"

"By your reaction, I'd wager they're alright?" She sounded hopeful.

He chuckled. "Yes, they are. Mia is a strong girl, or well, she's a woman by now. Albeit a young woman. She left ages ago with Branson and Rosalie in tow. They settled elsewhere, though she would not tell me where. I suppose she grew bored of Honnleath. It's not a big place, you see. Mia was never meant to remain here and there was no way she'd leave her siblings all alone." She sighed a breath of relief then. This was good news. Cullen's family was still alive and well. At least, she assumed they would be. There's still the matter of the Blight ravaging the lands of Ferelden and whatnot, but at least this is better than: 'hey, your sisters and brother died by the hands of darkspawn back in Honnleath.' Matthias smiled knowingly, gauging her reaction. "You know Cullen well?"

"In a way." She said, feeling slightly flustered at his direct question. It sounded like a regular one, but by the tone of his voice and the look on his face, she knew he meant it on a much more deeper level.

"He'll be glad to hear his sister made it out. Last I heard, she was actually angry with him. He stopped writing her altogether. If there's one woman you do not want to anger, it's Mia Rutherford."

He wanted to say more, but before he could, the door swung open and everyone, including a little girl with braided pigtails came walking into the cellar. "Papa!" She flung to Matthias and he in turn embraced her tightly, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh my dear Amalia! Let me have a look at you! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, papa, but Kitty didn't want me to leave her."

"Kitty?" Emily looked at the other four.

Aedan sighed deeply. "Not now." he gestured at the little girl. Matthias in turn thanked them all a thousand times over and told his daughter to go and check up on someone he called by name. Saying he'd be right with her. "The poor girl might already get loads of nightmares after what she just saw down there."

"Andraste's knickers, what happened down there? What do you mean 'she'll have nightmares'?" Emily felt worried then. It did take a rather long time before they returned.

"Kitty, was a desire demon who prayed upon Amalia's vulnerability. It posed as a cat and spoke with her. She was trying to get Amalia to... let her in. So that she could escape Wilhelm's chambers. The demon wasn't able to go through his defenses, so she wanted to use Amalia as a vessel."

"Gods." Emily glanced back at the little girl. "Fucking demons." She growled then. Amalia couldn't have been older than nine. Demons truly have no feelings. They're... there's not even a for word them. They're undeserving of any bit of respect, since they hold none of their own.

"She saw it revert back to it's true form." Morrigan noted. "The child was... terrified."

"And rightly so." Emily scoffed. "Is that why it took so long?"

Morrigan laughed. Throwing her head back. It caught Emily, and Matthias by surprise. "Ha-" she pretended to wipe away a tear of laughter. "No."

"Well? What's so damn funny?"

Alistair spoke up then. "What Aedan did was actually really smart. He told the desire demon that he would free it, he lied, obviously. It was the only way to ensure no harm would come to Amalia. At the time, Kitty was still just Kitty and Amalia didn't believe us when we told her to step away from the demon." Matthias and Emily were still watching Alistair intently, urging him to tell the rest. He sighed. "In order to free it, Aedan had to solve a puzzle."

"Let's just say the oaf is good at a great many things, but solving puzzle's is not one of them." Morrigan chuckled lowly, mocking the warrior from the side. "I am amazed the desire demon was so patient. I would've said 'sod it all' long ago. He kept messing it up, having to reset the puzzle."

Sten spoke up for the first time then. "And he kept burning himself on the fire."

Despite everything, the way Morrigan and Sten had mocked Aedan, and looking at Aedan's less than happy face, both Matthias and Emily began to laugh. Understanding how odd that must have looked. "I do not understand most of it, fire in a puzzle..." Emily noted. "Well, at least it's done with and Amalia's safe."

"Yes." Aedan remarked bitterly whilst looking at the two companions who had made fun of him earlier.

"In any event, I do not think Amalia realized that it was a demon. Even after it reverted back to it's actual form. Nonetheless, she'll be plagued by it for some time. You have your work cut out for you." Alistair looked at Matthias then.

"I am just grateful that she's returned to me. Thanks to you all. My people are better, my daughter has returned, alive. I believe we had a deal." Aedan immediately looked hopeful again. "The correct phrase to activate Shale is Dulen harn."


	10. Denerim's Finest

It didn't take long before Aedan was ready to head back outside after finally getting the right phrase, however, Emily wanted to ask one final favor of Matthias. She stayed back and asked if they could perhaps spare some of their ingredients to use for healing. He gladly gave them to her, saying that they would be fine for now. They would venture out on their own soon, rebuilding Honnleath and trying to find a merchant. After all, the demons and darkspawn had been taken care of by Aedan's group. They had nothing to fear for, for now.

The leader of the group was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for the temporary joined member, disgruntled, she made him wait even longer on purpose. "Are you ready?" She looked pleased with herself and perhaps that annoyed Aedan even further. She had her herbs and roots to start the journey with, at least. Along the way she could find even more, if she knew where to look, but Aedan failed to mention this altogether. He didn't want her to leave. Not so soon after she had 'teamed up' with them again. He didn't understand it, really. Ever since their first meeting in the Wilds, she had already joined forces with them twice. True, one time it was because she felt she had no other option and they didn't venture outside the tower. However, she only joined recently and Aedan liked her company. She could be, just as sarcastic with her quips as Alistair had been at times. If her mood allowed for it. She could also be incredibly distant the next moment, ignoring them all as she trudged onwards, her mind blank. Fighting with her by his side felt... right. She knew how to protect herself and carry her own, without getting in the way. She was an asset to the group and he wanted to keep her. It didn't help that the more he looked at her, the more he spent time around her, the more he felt jealous of Cullen. He had been a lucky man to hold her attention so. He had been growing closer with Leliana, before she had joined up the second time. Though Aedan knew somewhere deep down, he had done it in order to forget about the tanned warrior. And it hadn't been entirely fair towards Leliana, since she seemed to care about him without ulterior motive.

Finally she joned their side again and they continued their way back up towards the surface of Honnleath. Once they had been outside, in the crisp air of the day, Emily sighed happily. She didn't seem to like being underground for so long. It wasn't the Deep Roads, but she'd been underground with all of them for a while and he noticed her wariness. She rolled her neck around and every member of the group could hear a few pops coming from her neck. She sighed contently, as if cracking her neck was the best thing she'd felt in years. He shrug her from his mind then, he had more important matters to attend to. To start with; retrieving his rod back from the ground. He felt giddy and excited then, he couldn't wait to activate the golem, or Shale, as Matthias called it before. The inhabitants of Honnleath had not yet emerged, Aedan believed they would wait until Shale left Honnleath with them. He grew only a bit anxious then. What if it really was a murderous golem and even the control rod couldn't help him save his hide.

Emily watched Aedan, from afar, far enough so that she'd be safe, if the Golem went haywire. She still thought it to be the dumbest idea ever. Matthias quite literally told Aedan that it murdered his father. Broken a lot of bones. She glanced around the group, gauging everyone's reaction. Leliana and Wynne seemed to share her distrust of the stone statue, whereas Morrigan and Sten seemed unbothered, Zevran and Alistair were whispering amongst themselves, and she could only guess about what. If the worst should happen, she could throw Sten at the golem, he seemed to be a worthy opponent for an angry, stomping, murdering, stone, dwarven made Golem. She took a sharp intake of breath when Aedan had again, lifted the rod up into the air and bellowed the right command phrase.

"Dulen harn!"

This time, the rod glowed brightly and rumbling was heard from deep within the golem. It began shaking violently, before it finally moved it's left arm first, cracking all the stone and little pebbles falling off it as it did. Next, it moved it's right arm and thrusted it's chest forwards as more cracking of stone was heard. She was holding her breath, watching Aedan converse with Shale, still from a distance. It seemed.... calm. But being calm does not mean you cannot murder this puny little fleshling before you. She would've been utterly impressed with Shale, had she not been terrified of it. She'd never seen one active before, and she doubted that she ever would, here it was, moving and... speaking. It was alive. As strange as that sounded to her. Stone cannot be alive. Then again, she'd seen stranger things. She listened in on their conversation and turned out that the rod no longer held any control over the golem, which terrified her even further. Aedan was now standing before the towering Shale, without the means of ensuring it wouldn't squash him. Instead, Aedan seemed unbothered and merely shrugged it shoulders, telling Shale that it now had free will so it could do as it pleased. Which annoyed the golem slightly, referring to itself as 'she'. However, Shale referred to Aedan as 'it'. In the end, it seemed like Shale didn't know what to do with her own free will and agreed to tag along with the group for now. Until she knew where she wanted to go to next. She almost felt bad for the golem then. Years of being a servant of Wilhelm without any way to break free of the rod's hold, had etched it into her that she had no other purpose in life other than to listen and serve. Now that Shale finally had free will, she still didn't know what to do with it. Then again, what purpose in life did Golem's have?

Leliana had shed her fear for Shale the moment she mentioned pretty gleaming things, which Aedan later found out were crystals. Shale used crystals and their powers to fight and lucky enough for Shale, they had found a few whilst going down the stone tunnels earlier. It had bothered Aedan slightly, seeing as how he wanted to sell them to the next merchant they'd happened upon. He thought they would fetch him a good price. Shale picked out the 'prettiest' one's and Leliana commented on how beautiful they had looked on her. That seemed to seal the deal for Shale-the two almost immediately took a liking to one another. Emily was dumbfounded and as the group began walking away from Honnleath, Alistair took his place next to her. "I don't like it." He whispered to her.

"Neither do I. I'm still afraid it'll squash us all." They kept walking ahead of Shale, not noticing the stone golem had stopped dead in it's tracks and glared at a pigeon with burning hatred.

Suddenly the loud squawking of a bird was heard then and as everyone turned around to look at Shale, she merely shrugged her shoulders as little grey feathers were flying around in the air, landing on the ground next to her. Below her feet was a smear of red and Emily had to look away before feeling sick.

* * *

>   
>    
>    
>  Cullen had arrived in Kirkwall and looked around the city in horror. This truly was the cesspool of Ferelden. Greagoir had not been lying. He was tired from the journey, not being able to get much sleep on the ship towards the Free Marches. Before he arrived in Amaranthine, he had no time to take breaks either. Having a deadline to arrive there, in no small thanks to his former Knight Commander. He couldn't help but feel angry with Greagoir. He purposely made Cullen rush away from the tower of Magi, knowing full well that Emily had been too busy working to notice. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that's why she was being given the task in the first place. So that she wouldn't be able to have time to say goodbye, or talk to him in between work. He felt guilty as he left the tower, initially. And he felt horrible when she had called out for him when he was halfway across the lake already. Cullen saw how she had slapped the Knight Commander across the face, hard. He feared for her freedom at that moment, scared that Greagoir might just imprison her for a whole month for disrespecting Templar authority. After all, Greagoir had been the main authority in the tower, not Irving. However, he was holding on to the idea that eventually, she'd venture towards Kirkwall, too. She did tell him she was thinking on going North, to the Free Marches.

He was met by Knight Commander Meredith herself and he'd been surprised. She'd taken time out of her busy schedule to meet with Cullen personally, and so he bowed gently at the waist, greeting her with the Templar salute. The blonde haired woman looked the recruit up and down and nodded approvingly, seemingly satisfied with whatever confidence Cullen exuded. "Your former Knight Commander speaks highly of you, recruit." Her voice was full of power and it was then Cullen understood why Meredith had been considered the strongest of the bunch. She demanded your attention simply with her voice, and there hadn't been a lot of female Knight Commanders. She defied rules from olden days and showed each and every Templar in Ferelden that she had exactly what it took to command the highest ranks. At least here in Kirkwall. Her gender mattered little to her. In fact, the stories he'd heard of Meredith's work, had him in awe of the woman before him.

"I do not know what he told you, Knight Commander, but I can assure you the stories aren't as heroic as he made them sound." He didn't look her in the eyes yet. "With all due respect, of course, Knight Commander Meredith."

She chuckled and crossed her arms. "Oh? Look at me, boy." He met with her blue eyes and saw a smile creep up on her face. "You survived an attack in the Tower of Magi, one of few who survived hours of torture and pain inflicted on you by an abomination and it's demons. You came out unscathed." She hummed. "I know mentally it has been exhausting, to say the least. I am also fully aware Greagoir has sent you here because he thinks you unfit for your current duties at the Circle Tower in Ferelden. He's sent you here under the pretence that you are one of his best and Kirkwall needs you."

Cullen bit his tongue. He had a feeling that was the real reason Greagoir had sent him here to begin with. However, he felt like it would be good, despite the reasoning behind it all being shady.

"I beg to differ." Meredith surprised him. "I think you aren't a burden, unlike your former Knight Commander. Greagoir does not know his good fortune. Come then, let me show you around Kirkwall. After all, you'll be spending a lot of time here and you'll soon need to know this city like the back of your hand."

As they walked around the city, Meredith explained every place they visited. Lowtown, Hightown, the Viscount's Keep, the Alienage, the Docks, everywhere that was important. Lastly, they ended up in the Gallows. "This is where you will be spending most of your time. Then there's also the Wounded Coast. I've arranged for you to have your second shift there, tomorrow morning, with recruit Galahan. He will be showing you around the Wounded Coast then." She gestured at the mages that were perusing some of the wares of a nearby stall. "These, are your charges. They wander around the Gallows freely, for now, though I've a mind to change that soon. There is a Tranquil nearby, working at Solivitus' stand." She pointed into the general direction of another merchant's stand. "Are you familiar with Tranquils and the rite of Tranquility, recruit?"

Cullen nodded. "The Ferelden Circle Tower had a tranquil working the archives. I never oversaw a rite of Tranquility, however, Knight Commander."

"Hm. All in good time." She spun around and beckoned him to follow her. "You will reside inside this building over here. The barracks can be found there as well as your bunk." When they had arrived in front of the doors to the barracks she sighed. "Kirkwall is in shambles. My former colleague has made a mess of things, I think. However, I am here to whip everything back into shape and restore order to this city, no matter the cost. Do you think you can handle that, recruit?"

"Yes, Knight Commander." He straightened his back.

"There's an influx of refugees coming in from all over Ferelden and sadly the Viscount isn't doing much to maintain order in the city. There's the Guard of course, but they have been busy with... other matters." She all but snarled. Meredith didn't seem to hold the Guard in high regard. "He's asked me to ensure nothing bad happens to Kirkwall as they storm the gates outside the docks seeking refuge. I had hoped to give you a more menial task for your first day, however I am forced to throw you straight to the wolves."

He saluted her. "I'm ready, Knight Commander Meredith. Do not worry, I won't let you down."

She eyed Cullen with a growing respect. He sounded genuinely confident for the first time since he opened up his mouth. She would have yet to see if he'd hold himself to his word, but she was intrigued. Greagoir did not realize how good a recruit Cullen could be. True, he mentioned in his letter of recommendation that he believed Cullen could go far. But by the use of his words, she understood Greagoir was more happy to be rid of him. He perceived Cullen as a weak link in the chain, because of all that's happened to him in that Tower. She, however, believed that could only strengthen his resolve. Meredith had high hopes of this new recruit, but she wouldn't let her guard down. She'd keep her eyes on him like a hawk. And ensure that he didn't falter under her regime.

* * *

"That's it, then?" Aedan stood a little ways further from the rest of the group, looking at Emily sadly.

She nodded. "You knew my stance on this whole thing, Aedan."

He sighed. Damned right he knew it, she made sure of that. "And don't I know it. So, where will you be headed?"

"I think Denerim would be my best bet." When she noted his expression, she shushed him before he could even speak. "I _know_ you are headed there as well, but first you will head towards Orzammar. You've made it abundantly clear that you'll try to gain the dwarves' aid by use of your Grey Warden treaties. I simply do not have the time to wander from the Frostback Basin, to the Brecilian Forest, _before_ heading towards Denerim."

"Seems to me you have all the time in the world." He remarked snarkily.

She sighed. "Aedan.." He nodded and merely opened up his arms to her. She was surprised. "Another hug?"

He snorted. "You owe me that much, at least."

She shook her head and smiled, hugging the man before her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her frame and she swallowed down hard. This hug started to look and feel more like an embrace in this moment. She cleared her throat, noticing the other members of the group watching the two of them intently. She tried making it less amorous by patting him onto his back a few times, but he didn't let go of her. "Um, Aedan?"

He finally broke the embrace and she quickly straightened her armor slightly, face flushed. He rather liked that reaction. Perhaps she wasn't entirely oblivious to the advances of another man. He didn't mean to put her on the spot or anything, he merely wanted to take his chances now that he had them. In truth, he never expected her to even go along with the hug in the first place. "Cat got your tongue, Emily?" He said to her with a smug look plastered across his face.

She thought Aedan to be over her already, especially seeing as how Leliana and him would spend an awful lot of time walking next to one another during the entirety of their trip thusfar. However, he made it clear to her that he in fact had not gotten over her yet. She pitied him in a sense. Aedan was a good looking man, but he simply wasn't her type. By now, he had been more like a weird older brother to her, than anything else. "I better go say goodbye to the others." She quickly scurried off and he watched her hug Leliana, Wynne, even Alistair. Sten and Morrigan merely said their goodbye's not touching her, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Them even saying goodbye was already a lot coming from them. Finally there had been Shale and Zevran. Emily had spent too little time around Shale to really care for her. She wished the golem well however, and Shale had merely harrumphed.

Zevran had taken hold of her hand and planted another chaste kiss on it. She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "May we meet again, my fair lady."

"If I know the Universe, and by now I know it well, what with all my 'luck' and stuff... I'll be seeing you all again, soon."

She waved everyone off and walked away from the group, into the opposite direction. Had they traveled straight for Denerim, she may have stayed with them. After all, it would be weird for her to seperate herself from the rest when they'd all be going into the same direction. But she had been confused when all a sudden, Alistair and Aedan had taken to Morrigan's advice on utilizing the other treaties before heading for Denerim to find word of brother Genitivi. She hadn't been wrong; Morrigan. Though she understood Alistair's obvious anxiety on leaving his fatherly figure in a coma any longer- she agreed with the witch. Arl Eamon had been safe, albeit unconscious. They were the Grey Wardens and they had the treaties for a reason. There was no telling what would transpire once Arl Eamon was awake again and they needed more allies. Maybe the whole reason why Emily was so averse to traveling with the others for long durations of time, had everything to do with it somehow ending up being political. After all, she had heard whispers of Alistair's true origins and had a feeling Aedan, being of noble birth, would support Alistair's claim to the throne. He'd probably even try his damnedest to get Alistair's tush on that throne. She wanted nothing to do with politics.

* * *

She arrived in Denerim after a few days and had little coin left at all. She'd have to find a job here in the city, otherwise she'd be stuck here without being able to eat. She had slept on the road, without so much as a bedroll the entire time, but she was really craving an actual bed at this point. Then again, she could also spend her first hard earned coin on actually purchasing a bedroll. It was cheaper than staying at Inn's, but for now she had not enough for either. There had been little work along the way towards Denerim and she'd actually been disappointed. Farmers along the Bannorn were not as trusting as Emily had hoped. Perhaps, in no small part, thanks to the Blight- she reminded herself. Who would trust a stranger approaching their farmstead in times like these? Offering help for pay. People had far more to worry about than some strange mercenary. She felt as though Denerim would not let her down, however. There had to be work in a city this big. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a bustling and busy city during her entire stay in Thedas. There was just enough coin in her purse to buy herself a meal with and perhaps one night staying at an inn. Depending on how pricy inn's would be per night here in Denerim. She needed work, today.

Wandering around the city merchant stalls proved fruitless. The merchants were in no need of help, they only needed her to buy their wares and otherwise weren't interested in entertaining her. Emily figured that she may have to look in less... legal circles. She dreaded having to do so, but her coin was running low and it wouldn't be long before she'd be reduced to begging on the streets. She simply refused to do so. Not while she still was healthy and strong enough to fight to earn her coin. She began to wander the more inconspicuous alleyways and eventually ended up right in the slums of Denerim. It had smelled absolutely putrid down here and noticed how there hadn't been any guards stationed around this part of the city. She sighed and muttered to herself. "Desperate times..." Not finishing her sentence, she saw a group of dwarven men arguing back and forth with one another. She hid behind the corner and eavesdropped on their conversation. There had been five of them in total, and by the sounds of it, three were bodyguards to the fourth and the fifth had been cheated by said fourth dwarf. Something about contraband and coin. She hummed to herself quietly. Contraband. Sounds illegal enough. Also sounds like good pay. She had no doubt in her mind that had Aedan and the others been here with her, they would have wholeheartedly disagreed with Emily's choices. The four dwarves eventually left the fifth one alone as he grumbled to himself in anger, cursing under his breath as they vanished out of sight.

Emily straightened her shoulders then and strode up to the remaining dwarf in confidence. This could be a very bad idea, but he seemed more amenable to working together than the other one-who had three bodyguards. She tutted behind the dwarf and leaned against the wall of a hovel, crossing her arms. "Sounds like they cheated you."

The dwarf spun around and shot daggers at Emily. His beard had been long and braided down into two braids. Little ringlets and beads adorned said braids and his hair was scruffy and unkempt. The redheaded dwarf grunted. "What's it to ye, human?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Seems to me you lost a lot of coin and business just now. Rather unfair, is it not? Where are your partners?"

He huffed and began walking past her, pushing her slightly as he did. Emily didn't so much as stagger. "I have none, now leave me be."

She followed the dwarf quietly, although making sure he knew she was still on his tail. He didn't comment on it. He tried ignoring the woman altogether. She'd grow tired of it, eventually, he'd hoped. Instead, Emily had a good feeling about this disgruntled dwarf. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, though so far she had only used her skill for 'good'. She was by no means a saint. And if there was no other way for her to earn some good coin right now, other than doing illegal jobs- then so be it. She had not enough coin to last another two days without having to resort to either begging or stealing. If she played her cards right, she could get this dwarf on her side. But she needed to make sure she sold herself well.

The dwarf eventually entered what looked like a shady establishment. She was hardly surprised. Emily snorted when she read the sign dangling from the side of the building: The Pearl. "Right." She entered the Pearl and was met by a man guarding the door in the hallway. He stopped her and held out his hand.

"You can't be serious." She noted sarcastically.

"If you don't have the money for it, then be on yer way." The two of them eyed one another for a while before the man sniffed loudly. "One silver."

That was absolutely ridiculous pricing. Outrageously expensive simply to enter a brothel. She thought on it. She really had a good feeling about that dwarven man, if she paid the fee to enter the Pearl, she'd only be able to last one more day. Then she handed the man a silver coin, coming from her purse and squinted her eyes at him. He examined the piece and nodded approvingly, opening the door for her and telling her to go on in. Now she really had no other option than to succeed. That dwarf was about to get the best offer he's gotten all day.

She recognized the dwarf immediately in between all the other patrons. Her target in question paid no mind to all the women and men trying to sell themselves to him for their services. When she approached the dwarf, she too was being bothered by the employees. A lithe elven man walked up to her and held her back with his arm, purring into her ear. "Why hello there, pretty little thing. I haven't seen you around before."

She smiled apologetically at the man. "I am not here for your services, I'm sorry." She wanted to continue towards the bar where the dwarf was, but again, the elf held her back.

"Such good manners in a place like this. I am sure I can persuade you, pretty one." he winked at her flirtatiously.

She cleared her throat, now getting rather annoyed by the man. "No. You cannot." She simply pushed him aside before he could speak again and strode right up to the dwarf. She took her seat next to him and noticed him glancing her way. "Hello again." She said politely.

"Oh, sod it all. Have ye got nothing better ta do?"

"Look, I'll get right to business. No more dancing around it." She leaned in closer to the dwarf and lowered her voice. "I'm in need of coin, lots of it. I have skills and I can give you a demonstration of them should you need it." He wanted to speak up but she cut him off before he could even begin. "You just got cheated by four other dwarves and I overheard that it was about contraband. If I were in your stead, I'd want both my wares _and_ my money back. Since you have no partners, let me put it to you plainly; I am willing to work with you to get you your contraband back. Free of charge. You don't even have to lay a finger on them."

He snorted derisively. "Free of charge, eh? Ye think I'm stupid? Work like that never comes free of charge."

"It will this one time. After which, you can decide if you want to keep me on. We could be good partners, you and I."

"Ha. And why would ye want ta work for me?"

" _With_ you." she corrected him. "The reason why, is rather simple, really. He stole your contraband somehow, without knowing the full story of course. Meaning it was yours to begin with. That means you have contacts and experience with this line of work. Would I be right?"

He grumbled. "Aye, yer not wrong." He took a sip from his tankard then and glared at her. "Let's say I consider yer offer. How do I know yer not one of his people? Ready ta take even more from me?"

"Do you really think that whoever that other dwarf is, thinks you have anything more he could take from you? By the looks of it, you were intend on drinking yourself into a stupor, meaning you've got nothing at this point that he would want."

The dwarf sputtered in anger as his face turned red. "Ye got some nerve, human!"

"I'm not wrong." she shrugged her shoulders. "What's the contraband?"

He sniffed loudly. "None of yer business."

She groaned inwardly. In truth, she didn't expect him to answer that question. But she could try. "Alright. Fair enough. What happened to your partners? You can't have been doing this alone."

"Ye were lookin' at 'em back in the alley." He cursed under his breath then. "Blighted traitors, the lot of 'em!"

"So I can even make it personal for you. What do you say, ser dwarf? Do we have a deal? I'm not going to waste my time here if you're not certain." She was bluffing and she was hoping he didn't notice it. He didn't answer her, instead he stared down into his own tankard.

She gestured at the barkeep for a drink of ale then, once she paid and took the tankard, she moved away from the dwarf at the bar and sat down a little ways further at a table. Keeping her eyes fixed on the dwarf's back. He had to consider her offer, she saw it in his demeanor. He was considering it right now. She could only hope that she'd made the offer alluring enough for him to bite. She sat there for a long while, ordering yet another tankard of ale once the first one was empty. Silently cursing herself for spending even more coin in this place. Since she had moved away from the bar, and the dwarf, she had been fondled multiple times by both female and male employees who thought she may now be interested in their services. She tried shooing them away several times, but eventually gave up as the first elven employee who had bothered her, took his seat on her lap. He wrapped an arm around her and purred some more words into her ear. At first she was offended the man had tried a second time, and more direct than he had been before. Then she decided to take advantage of it. Sitting here with naught but a tankard of ale, stewing in her own juice, wasn't going to show the dwarf she had been 'bluffing'. Using the male prostitute as a distraction seemed the better option now. However, she had no mind to sleep with him or anyone else for that matter. She could only imagine the venereal diseases these employees carried around with them, having unprotected sex multiple times a day. She half expected the elf to give up, without her paying him for any services or giving him the inclination she eventually might. However the elf stubbornly remained on her lap, playing with some loose strands of her hair and generally just making smalltalk with her. It seemed that the prostitutes here were also supposed to keep patrons company while they had their food and drink in this place. It wasn't expected of them to _only_ sleep with them.

After what seemed like ages, and after Emily already had her third tankard of ale inside the establishment, she was happily surprised to see the dwarf approach her table. The elven man wrapped his arm around Emily's neck even tighter and eyed the dwarf with interest. "Alright elf, begone, I've business to attend to." He shooed him away and he begrudgingly left her table. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak up first. "So." He looked at her. "I've been thinking about yer offer."

"And?"

"I don't trust ye, but I trust Graham even less. In fact, I hate him. If ye are as good as ye say, thinkin' you could take all four of them on at the same time, then I'm invested in getting ta know ye better."

"So we have a deal, then?"

"Aye." He shook hands with her. "The name's Gabor."

"Emily."

* * *

That same night, Gabor and Emily stalked the alleyways of Denerim towards the docks. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw a ship named the 'Scurvy Fortune' and Gabor hid behind one of many crates near the docks. She hid behind them as well and waited for his explanation. "I had a deal with the cap'n of that vessel, via letter." he began, trying desperately to hide his frustration and anger as he spoke. Though he did a poor job at that, she noted. "My contraband on his ship, I make my way towards Rivain as part of his crew, sellin' it all there and he'd get a cut of the profit."

"So Graham didn't just cheat you out of your coin, but also your passage on that ship."

"Aye. The cap'n would never allow anyone ta sail on his ship without gettin' somethin' in return for it. I don't know what the blighter promised him, but knowing Graham, it ain't as good as my offer."

She examined the ship and saw the dwarves in question loading some crates and chests onto the vessel, but didn't see any other seafolk. Nor did she see a captain. "When's the ship supposed to sail?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"You think the rest of the crew, including your captain is out drinking on the last night at port?"

"Hmm. Could be possible. Can't be sure though." He eyed her from the side then. "Well? Ye still think ye can handle the job?"

She snorted. "Calm down, Gabor. I know I can handle it, I'm merely scoping out the area." By the looks of it, it really had been just the three dwarves loading everything onto the Scurvy Fortune, with Graham barking out orders to his three men. This would be too easy. "Alright then. Kill assholes, ensure contraband is safe and it's done." She got up without saying any more and unsheathed her sword and shield as she approached the ship and the dwarves.

When one of the bodyguards noticed Emily coming closer, he immediately dropped one of the crates and took the war axe from his back. She sighed. "Don't come any closer. This ship is off limits."

Graham was watching Emily with growing suspicion. "Bad idea, approaching my men and I with your weapons drawn."

"What's even worse is you stealing the wares and running off with a deal Gabor made."

Graham began to laugh loudly then, choking on his own spittle. He coughed and hacked a few times before calming himself. "Gabor sent you, huh? Oh, this oughta be good. Men." He snapped his fingers and all three of them now moved closer to Emily with their weapons drawn.

All of them were carrying a two handed weapon, a war axe, a greatsword and some sort of huge mace. It almost looked entertaining, seeing such tiny men with such big weapons. However, Emily knew she shouldn't mock them. Dwarves were fierce warriors, she'd run into a few back when she'd done mercenary jobs after leaving Susanna and Gideon. They were not weaklings, not in the slightest.

She effortlessly jumped to the side as the first of them attacked her with his mighty weapon. Two handed weapons were the strongest out of them all, doing loads of damage upon impact. However, wielding such a monstrosity of a weapon made one slow. And she was quick. Not as quick as Zevran had been, or Leliana for that matter, but she had been slightly faster than regular warriors. She attributed that to the fact that she knew how to use both daggers as well as a sword and shield. When the first one who tried to attack her noticed she had jumped out of the way, he was getting angrier. However, before he could react, Emily made a bold move. Turning her back to the other two, she focused solely on the first dwarf, smashing his face with the hilt of her sword, stunning him as he reached for his face. He lowered his weapon just enough so that she could kick him in the face with her right leg, knocking him to the floor. The other two took this moment to attack her, but she heard their steps very clearly as they had been carrying such a weight. She dodged the incoming blow from the second and immediately rolled out of the way for the third. Graham got even more annoyed as she expertly dodged their attacks, not even looking winded. "What do I pay you bastards for?! Kill the bitch!"

The first dwarf had gotten back up from the floor but his nose had been bleeding profusely. He growled and swung his axe in circles, which caught Emily unawares. She had heard of such moves being used in Qunari and human styled fighting, but not with dwarves. She barely escaped the sharp axe in time and did end up being cut in her arm. She huffed loudly as she watched the blood trickle out of her arm. Enough, she'd been dancing with these fools so far and she needed to actually kill them. So she jumped backwards, evading yet another blow from one of the dwarven warriors and charged at them, her shield in front of her body. Normally a shield bash would only stagger her opponents, but because of their height, it instead bashed them right into their faces. Without second thought, she hacked and slashed her way through the remaining three warriors. They had been hurt, injured and Emily began to grow tired. They had been persistent, she'd give them that. She threw her shield on the floor, which seemed to confuse the warriors for but a second, but it was exactly that second which Emily needed. Continuing to reach for her two daggers, she threw them straight at two of the dwarven warriors. One of them had the misfortune of it ending up in his skull, not instantly killing him. Instead he flailed about gesturing wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs. Before sinking to his knees as he bled to death, it was not a clean kill but Emily didn't much care for it. The other one had it far easier, his chest being penetrated by said dagger he fell instantly, without so much as uttering another word. There was only one more left, apart from Graham who had watched in horror from atop the deck of the ship. He whimpered as Emily removed her daggers from the bodies and wiped them semi-clean on the coattails of her armor. His hands were shaking and it made his weapon shake equally as much. He merely looked at Graham, and back to her and shook his head, dropped his weapon and raised his arms in defense. "You win."

Graham looked like he was about to pop a vein. "What are you saying?! Kill her, you slimy git!"

"Sod it, Graham. I didn't sign up for this."

Emily smirked devilishly and glanced back up at Graham. From behind her, Gabor walked up to the scene laughing with a loud roar. "That's what ye get for cheatin' me, Graham!" He flipped the other dwarf off and smacked Emily hard on the back. She couldn't help but chuckle with the dwarf, he looked very pleased with her handiwork. Gabor took one look at the whimpering dwarf that had been left and literally just... growled at him. Said dwarf ran off in a frenzy, even forgetting to take his weapon with him.

Graham was fuming, and wanted to speak up, but before he could, his eyes widened in shock. Both Gabor and Emily heard a slow clapping behind them and when they turned around they noticed a man wearing a big hat. Behind him was the entire crew of the ship. All men dressed in rags, missing teeth or having golden one's instead. They looked like true pirates. Scars adorning their faces and all over their bare arms. Instead of regular broadswords, they had scimitars. "Well well, color me impressed."

"The captain, I assume?" she whispered to Gabor.

"Aye." He grumbled.

The captain turned his attention up towards Graham who was still standing on the deck of _his_ ship and snarled at the dwarf. "Get your incompetent arse off my ship."

"We... We had a deal, Toryg." Graham was stammering and looked like he was about to pass out.

"That we did, but what use could you possibly serve me now?" He shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Two out of three of your men died at the hands of _one_ -" he put the emphasis on that number. "-measly little woman. The third was too much of a coward to stand and fight. Too scared to face his death with honor. And what of you? You can't even get off of my ship and fight the woman. You're of no use to me." he waved his hand around dismissively. "Now get your arse off my ship or follow in your comrades footsteps."

Graham didn't have to think twice, he ran as fast he could and took the long way 'round, avoiding both Emily and the captain on purpose. Once he was out of sight, the captain then turned his attention back to the both of them, but he eyed her with suspicion and took a step towards her. She hadn't liked the way he described her earlier when speaking to Graham. She was more than a measly little woman, and she could tell he disliked her simply because of her gender.

Gabor however spoke up, catching the captain's attention first. "I do apologize for the intrusion, cap'n." He reached down into his pockets and pulled out a letter with a symbol she didn't recognize at the bottom of the writing. "As ye can see, I'm yer contact."

The captain snatched the letter out of Gabor's hand and looked pleased after reading through it. "I did wonder if Graham was speaking the truth."

Emily watched the two of them, making note of what was being said as it explained a great deal to her. Gabor sputtered. "The blighter took my men and turned 'em against me. Takin' my wares and posing as me. Used ta be they worked for me."

The captain hummed lowly. "Ah... It seems mutiny does not only confine itself to ships."

"No. 'Fraid not, cap'n."

"Then I am sorry to say our business has started off on the wrong foot. Allow me to apologize for the inconvenience. You are of course still welcome to set sail with us tomorrow to sell your wares in Rivain, and give me something in return for it, too."

"Aye, of course, of course. As was the deal." For a moment she feared Gabor would back down on their deal. Well, in truth, the deal they had struck had been fulfilled. She never made him promise to keep working with her after all of this, it would be at his behest. She was resigned to give up then, until Gabor spoke up next. "However, I would ask ye to take my partner here with us."

The captain immediately looked at Emily with disdain. "Oh?"

Gabor nodded. "Originally, there'd've been five people aboard yer vessel. Now there'd only be two. Won't take up much of yer space. Makes room for more wares, wouldn't ye agree?" he laughed heartily.

She had been silent all this time, listening, taking in information. She wasn't happy they'd head for Rivain, but Gabor was her only chance at making any coin at all. Plus, he had connections with captains, or at the least one captain. With a ship. She needed one to get to the Free Marches eventually.

The captain finally addressed her then. "You there, lass." She scrunched up his nose at him, not giving a damn whether or not he was a pirate. He smirked. "Oh, but you sure are a firebrand, aren't you?"

"Why don't you try looking at me as just a warrior, instead of remaining focused on my gender." she spat at the man before her.

The crew behind the captain began laughing at her in a mocking tone and the captain bared his teeth. It was then she noticed he had tooth gems, and not like the one's she'd seen back at the old world. There had been rubies and emeralds, not the usual tiny white crystals. The gems in fact, took up most of his teeth's space. Then his smile vanished, addressing both her and Gabor. "Normally I wouldn't allow any women aboard my ship, unless it's for...." he glanced down at her body for a moment before continuing. "Entertainment." She scoffed. "However, I can see your partner is adequate enough to handle her own. She took on three dwarven warriors by herself and only ended up with a small gash." He sighed. "Very well. If you'd continue where your old partners left off, and take the rest of your wares up to my ship." He dismissed both of them and got back up on the Scurvy Fortune, as his crew followed him.

They all ogled Emily as they passed them by, wolf whistling while she bent down to lift up one of the few crates that had been left on the docks. When all of the men had made it to the ship, she followed Gabor onto it as well. They unloaded the crates and chests in the cargo hold of the ship in complete silence. Once everything was set, Gabor took her aside and finally spoke with her about everything that transpired. "So, ye stayed true ta yer word. I was thoroughly impressed by yer skill."

"For a moment there, I thought you were about to ditch me when the captain showed up."

"I may be many things, human-" he glared at her. "-but I'm not an imbecile. If ye hadn't done what ye did back there, I woulda lost both my coin and my wares. Ye saved me a lot of headache's and the best part of it all was that I got my revenge on that sodding bastard Graham."

"I'm glad you're a smuggler with honor, Gabor."

He 'hmpfed' loudly and examined her. "Where be ye headed?"

"Rivain." She said sarcastically.

He grunted, and his face slowly became red. Gabor did not have much patience for sarcasm, it seemed. "I damn well know that, ye daft biddy. I meant after all of this, ye said ye needed a lot of coin."

"Eventually I need to make way for the Free Marches, preferably Kirkwall."

That sentence made the cogwheels inside of Gabor's head turn, she could tell. "Hmm... Yes.... Aye, that'd be... perhaps.." he mumbled to himself. She raised one eyebrow up as she watched the dwarf mumble to himself, before he finally looked at her directly. "Well, for now, we got ta arrive in Rivain first. Ye help me sell my wares there, we split the remaining cut of the spoils, then we'll see if I can arrange somethin'."

"How much will I be getting?"

He thought for a moment and began counting on his fingers, doing the math inside his head. "If my calculations are correct, we'd be keepin' about four gold pieces, after payin' the cap'n.. Ye get one gold sovereign."

"Bullshit. Two gold sovereigns. Why should you receive all three of them?"

"Argh, ye soddin'..... FINE. Ye get two, I get two." He threw his hands into the air then and turned around, walking over towards a hammock in the hold. When she didn't immediately follow, he gestured for one a little ways further. "Say hello ta yer new bed, human. Hope ye don't get seasick."


	11. The Scurvy Fortune

>   
>    
>  During the first month that followed, Emily became familiarized with the ship, with it's captain Toryg and with her new colleague Gabor. During which, sailing towards Rivain had been hell. The hammock she was told to use down in the cargo hold swayed with every movement of the Scurvy Fortune. And the seas in Thedas had been wild. The wood of the ship groaned and sighed, as waves crashed against it's hull and since both Gabor and herself were all the way down in the ship, it was worse in there. Going up for air, didn't seem to be helping matters much. As she hung over the railing of the ship, she started to feel even sicker than she had before. Watching the waves rise up taller than buildings, her brain not being able to process it, she was dealing with an awful case of motion sickness. She had thrown up several times over the side of the ship, into the crashing waves below and was laughed at just as much. Not by Gabor, but by the crew. She would've said something to them about it, had she not been so goddamned sick.

The relationship between Toryg and herself had been just as strained as she expected it to be. Toryg hailed from Antiva, as she later found out thanks to Gabor. In truth she never had guessed he came from the same place as Zevran had. He didn't have the same accent at all. Toryg looked every part a pirate captain as he should've. He wore a long black leather trenchcoat, with a plain white shirt, with all kinds of different stains she didn't want to think about too much. The shirt hung open at the hem and revealed his black chesthair. His pants were equally made of the same dark leather and he wore boots that almost resembled platforms in a sense. His hair had been black, although he had some white streaks running through his luscious locks. Toryg had been the first man she'd come across with long hair that wasn't either tied up in a ponytail, or braided. It hung freely down his back and shoulders and was adorned with his signature big dark piratey hat. He had a subtle dark beard, that never seemed to grow longer than that. He groomed himself well, although that was the only thing he took care of. He had several scars on his face, a strong jawline and Toryg was always wearing his yar-har-har outfit. His eyes had a very soft brown and yellowish tone to them, almost like honey. He smelled like booze most days and if he didn't, he smelled like sweat and leather. The man was incessantly pestering her, whenever he'd have the chance. He tried to flirt with her on multiple occasions and she wasn't even surprised. He did mention he'd never have women aboard his ship, unless he was using them for personal indulgences. And he made sure to tell her that too, many times.

Gabor and herself got better acquainted with one another, but on a strictly business kind of way. When they had finally reached Rivain, Emily had been more than happy to leave the ship. She all but kissed the ground when she had arrived, before realizing the weather was sweltering in Rivain. She kept her armor on, however, not wanting to satisfy the crew or it's captain by stripping down to anything less than what she had been wearing. She wore a simple shirt underneath the armor at all times, and her smallclothes but little else. Toryg and his men went ashore and lost themselves in the finer beauties that Rivain had to offer. Gabor and Emily stuck close to one another as they hauled the crates and chests off the ship and onto a cart, with two horses right in front, pulling said cart away from port as Gabor held on to the reigns. He still hadn't told her what exactly it was that they were carrying around into this new land. She grew weary of his evasions everytime she'd asked. Now that they had been off the ship, and had spent some time getting to know one another better, she figured she'd try one more time. "So, what it is we're driving around on the back of this cart?"

Gabor sighed deeply, frowning as he kept his gaze strictly onto the road before him. "Andraste's tits, Em, ye still haven't given up on that?"

She squinted her eyes at him from beside him. He had taken to simply calling her 'Em' and in truth, she didn't mind it so much. It was either that or 'human'. "No. We're in Rivain now, we've spent time together, you've seen me puke out my guts on several ocassions- I'd say we're pretty damn close. Yet I still do not know what it is I'm protecting on this ride."

"Agh, sod it, fine. We're off ta a village with true Rivaini seers. They have a circle here, mind ye, but only ta appease the Chantry. Mostly, they don't make much use of it. The seers, are in need of Lyrium however, just like the mages back home."

She raised up an eyebrow. "So that's it then? We're smuggling lyrium around?" When he nodded she continued. "But don't the seers get their supply of Lyrium through the aforementioned Chantry? They have the legitimate supply lines of lyrium right there."

"Aye, that they do. But not enough of the stuff. Ye see, Em-" He shifted slightly as to get more comfortable, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. He looked like an old grandpa about to tell a story, it sort of humored Emily. "The Chantry does give 'em lyrium, but only so much. Probably because the Andrastian belief and the Chantry itself lacks any authority beyond the capital of Dairsmuid. The seers, ye see-" he began using one free hand to gesture wildly as he spoke. "-They be needin' loads of the stuff, since they allow themselves ta be possessed by spirits for the benefit of the villages."

She reeled. "They allow themselves to become possessed by demons?"

"They call 'em spirits, but it's all the same ta me. I can freely haul around lyrium because I am a dwarf and we're resistant ta the stuff. Yer not a mage, so ye should be fine. I haven't seen ye convulse and foam at the mouth yet."

"I don't think that's what happens, Gabor." she remarked sarcastically.

"Pish posh." He grumbled.

She hummed as she watched the road with interest, while at the same time trying to ignore the blistering heat. She began fanning herself with her own hand then, though in truth, it did not matter much. "So, we deliver the lyrium to the village, we get paid. Then we pay Toryg what he's due and we're off, right?"

"Right."

"Is there a way you can conveniently find a way to smuggle lyrium into Kirkwall?"

Gabor laughed roaringly, throwing his head back. "Ye really want ta do that, Em? Kirkwall's not exactly the kind of place ye should be sellin' illegally acquired lyrium."

"Oh? Is it not? As far as I know, Kirkwall's the cesspool of Ferelden society. The back-end of nowhere. Crime runs rampant there, does it not?"

He thought for a moment, humming and scratching his beard. "Mayhaps."

That was all she got out of Gabor in that moment. So the remainder of the trip towards the Rivaini village with seers was done so in complete silence. The whole reason she had to tag along in the first place, was to guard the cart and crates and ensure nobody would try to mug them. And she didn't mind it so much. She didn't want to remain at the ship and suffer the annoying captain Toryg after he was finished with the local women at the port. Standing guard as Gabor made his transaction with the seers at the village was boring, as nobody dared to even come close while Emily had been as armed as she'd been.

They resumed on their journey a few days after, Emily was not happy to say the least. Remaining in that insufferable heat drove her mad. She was rather glad now, for Ferelden's cold and rainy weather. The summers in Ferelden had been hot, but not nearly as hot as Rivain. She was more than happy to be on her way again, back towards Ferelden, after Toryg got paid and she received her two golden coins as payment for her 'hard' work.

* * *

She walked up onto the deck of the ship and breathed in the briny sea air, she had grown accustomed to the steady rocking to and fro on the ship. No longer getting motion sick, no longer puking out her brains. It was a nice cool evening and she enjoyed cooling down after staying inside the stuffy cargo hold almost the entire day. Toryg and Gabor had been talking to one another, sharing a bottle of.. something. She approached the railing of the ship and leaned against it, breathing in steadily as she looked up at the evening's sky. Toryg's voice called out to her. "Em!" She turned her head sideways to look at the captain, he had taken off his trenchcoat and had his feet propped up on a stool opposite of him. He lazily beckoned her over with his index- and middle finger. "C'mere! Sit with us lads and drink with us." He sounded slightly inebriated and she shook her head. Knowing she couldn't turn his offer down. He was, after all, the captain of the ship. She never knew how much coin Gabor had given him, but he seemed to be in high spirits and she could only assume it was much more than both Gabor and herself had gotten out of the whole deal.

As she made her way over to the men, she noticed how there had been only one stool left, and Toryg was using it as his personal footstool. When he noticed her glancing, he quickly swung his feet off of it, and dusted it off meticulously, proceeding to slide it next to him. She rolled her eyes, but was sure he hadn't seen it. Gabor had been silent thusfar, drinking from the bottle the two men had been sharing. She took a seat and noticed how he leaned in closer to her. His breath smelled only of alcohol. "So-" he snatched the bottle from Gabor's hands and took a big swig from it, after which he smacked his lips together. "Gabor was just telling me about the day you met. The very same day, you killed two warriors and sent the other running off, pissing his knickers."

She hummed. "I hope it was an entertaining tale." She knew it wasn't. She had been there. So unless Gabor had made shit up, she highly doubted Toryg was really interested in it.

He shoved the bottle into her hands next. "C'mon, have a drink with us, lass."

She glared down at the rim of the bottleneck and told herself that 'alcohol kills most if not all bacteria', before taking a swig herself. She tried hard to mask her disgust as she swallowed the liquor, and it burned it's way down her throat.

Toryg laughed with a raspiness in his voice and nudged her. "Atta girl. Now-" he snapped his fingers. "-Back to the story, he told me, you followed him into a brothel back at Denerim. One I've frequented many a time before."

Her nose crinkled. Of course he had. "I'm hardly surprised you did."

He feigned being hurt by her words then. "You wound me, lass!" Taking the bottle out of her hands again, he handed it back over to Gabor. "I frequent it, but that doesn't mean I sleep with the ladies."

"You don't? I never pegged you as one who enjoys the company of the same sex." Being gay didn't matter to Emily in the slightest. So long as you were a good person, she couldn't give a rat's ass who you were bedding. Or how many at once- she didn't judge. However, she knew most men in Thedas didn't feel the same way about it, and she was deliberately trying to get under his skin.

Gabor had all but choked on his drink and was too afraid to look at Toryg, Emily however, stared him directly into his eyes, not backing down, giving him a nonchalant look herself. Toryg was staring back at her in silence and she couldn't quite gauge his reaction. Until he began roaring of laughter himself, something that she had only seen Gabor do thusfar. He slapped his knee and snatched the bottle from Gabor's fingers again before taking a big sip. He wiped his mouth as some of the alcohol dribbled down his chin and chuckled some more, shaking his head. "You know what, lass? I like your style. Since day one, you have not cowered. You have stood your ground and apart from all that, you can fight. I noticed that immediately while you were making short work of the bastards." He stared at her a little too long without further comments and Emily saw something in his eyes she couldn't quite place. Perhaps she could place it, but she had just been surprised it came from Toryg, of all people.

Gabor cleared his throat. "So as I was sayin', she pesters me at the bar, right?" He had Toryg's attention again as the captain smirked. "She makes me the offer. I'm over there, thinkin'; she's bloody daft she is. Makin' _me_ a proposal, as if I needed her-" Emily glared at him angrily from across the table then. "-Uh, well... ye know, I did sort of need some help, retrievin' my wares and all." She huffed.

"Without me, you wouldn't have been here in the first place. You would've still been at that brothel, Graham and his lackeys would've ran off with the coin, and-" the bottle was again pressed into her hands by Toryg. She took another big swig and noticed that this time, it hadn't been as bad as the last. "-And they'd be drinking whatever this shit is."

Both of the men laughed heartily and she passed the bottle back to Gabor. They took turns drinking as Gabor continued telling the story to Toryg. Once it had been told, Gabor eyed the warrior on the other side of the table. "Ye know, ye told me ye had a demonstration for me should I need 'em, when ye made the offer at the Pearl. Of yer skill. I never asked. So what are yer skills?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I used to work as a mercenary, after which, I ended up meeting with the remaining two Grey Wardens of Ferelden, I was somewhat forced to join up with them for a bit and had to defend a circle tower against abominations and demons, and I've fought off darkspawn." She felt proud then, mentioning all she had done so far. She watched as the two men in front of her opened their mouths somewhat.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gabor took an even bigger swig from the bottle then and looked away for a moment. "So what yer sayin', is that those blighters, posed no real threat ta ye?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." She snatched the bottle away again and drank some more, until she noticed said bottle was now entirely empty. "Oh for crying out loud."

Toryg snickered. "There's more where that came from, lass."

Gabor shook his head. "Oh no. Normally I wouldn't let a woman outdrink me, but I am done." He belched loudly. "Scuse me." He said it directly to Emily which had made her chuckle. "I'll find my hammock, lest I be rollin' across the deck. Night." He got up and left and Emily didn't fail to realize that she was now alone with the pirate captain.

He was eyeing her from the side and smirked. "You still want that second bottle, lass?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I've a question for you."

He laughed, getting up to retrieve said second bottle. "Oh? This should be good." He had been gone for a little, but returned soon with an unopened bottle. He took the cork off and raised the bottle into the air slightly before drinking from it first, then he handed it to her. She could smell that this was a different kind of liquor and she was slightly worried it wouldn't mix well with the last. Nevertheless she took the swig and watched him plop down next to her again. "So, your question."

"Yes, why are you suddenly so accepting towards me? The first time we met, you didn't even want me on your ship simply because I'm a woman."

"I never said that. In fact I specifically said that I normally wouldn't allow any women on my ship, unless-"

She cut him off. "-You didn't want me on your ship."

He snorted and she noticed how he now sounded completely sober. Had he been pretending to be inebriated earlier? "Alright, true. You see, lass, for seafearing folk like us-" he gestured at the men who were leisuring on the deck. "-Having a woman aboard a ship is an ill omen. Bad luck. However, I had a deal with ser dwarf and I couldn't risk losing the coin I was promised."

"You really put that much faith in Gabor? We'd only met that very same day. I'm sure had you refused, he would've left my ass behind."

He laughed again. "You sure don't speak like a lady would. You curse more than us."

"Whoever said I was a lady? Go on."

He hummed, drinking straight from the bottle and smiled. "I only just found out, tonight, that you'd met him the same day. To me, it seemed like you two had been partners for a while. He sure made it sound like it. I just couldn't risk it, alright?"

"Right, so what changed your mind about me?"

"You didn't give in to my men's ogling and name calling, you stood your ground, you're strong and like I said, you can fight. Perhaps I was wrong about you. Most women I meet are... of er.. loose skirts."

"Maybe you should surround yourself with more women like me, Toryg." She drank some next and started to feel somewhat lightheaded then. The nightly breeze caressed her skin softly and she noticed how the two of them had just been staring at one another for a while.

"Maybe I should." Then he leaned in and she knew where this was headed. She drew back immediately.

"No offense, Toryg, but I'm not about to become another woman you've conquered. Besides, I am sort of with someone else." she wasn't blind to his looks. He'd looked like one of those 'tall, dark strangers' a lot of women were after. He was handsome, and despite his initial behavior towards her, she could now see his charm.

He chuckled. "Sort of? That sounds complicated. And again, you assume I sleep with ladies all the time."

She snorted now. "Do you not? When we were in Rivain, your men and you immediately went looking for those loose skirts you mentioned before. You've also frequented brothels and you said it yourself on the first day; the only women who have been on your ship offer entertainment."

"Yes!" He grinned. "True, all true. Let me ask you this, lassie." He stroked her cheek softly then with the back of his fingers and cleared his throat. "Have you ever _seen_ me do all those things?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder then and grinned widely. "I enjoy the company of pretty women, I most certainly enjoy the company of a woman of loose morals. They're very nice to look at."

She actually begun to laugh then. Did he really think she'd believe that? "Riiiight. So you just look at them, is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, I touch them. Truth of the matter still is- I don't dock my ship at every port. Being on the sea for so long, leaves you with little chance to visit a healer, you see." He leaned in closer and whispered close to her ear, his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "My men scratch their privates too many times for it to be a mere itch." He leaned back into his chair again. "I'd rather not submit myself to all that."

She scoffed. "A pirate who worries about venereal diseases, that'll be the day."

He looked rather proud of himself as he leaned back. "So you see, lass, you wouldn't be 'yet another woman I've conquered' Now, as for your 'sort of' man. Why aren't you by his side?" When she didn't immediately answer him, he shook his head. "There's too many men on this world, I wouldn't trust any one of them around my woman."

"It's rather complicated." She drank some more.

"Isn't it always?" He winked at her playfully and she was suddenly no longer in the mood to drink with Toryg.

"I'm going to find my hammock. Thanks for the drink, Toryg."

* * *

Out of them two, Gabor had been the genius behind every operation. And Emily, was the muscle. The brawn to the brain. They had arrived back at Denerim after another month or so of sailing the seas on Toryg's ship. While the crew did their own dealings at the local inn, Gabor and her went down into the slums of the city trying to procure yet another shipment of lyrium for smuggle. This time, they would be hauling it off towards Nevarra. Though it was right next to the Free Marches, Emily knew they wouldn't be stopping at Kirkwall's port. Instead, they'd be sailing between the Free Marches and the Ferelden Coastlands in order to reach Nevarra. This was a much bigger shipment than the last and Gabor had assured her that this time, there would be more dangers. Even when they entered the dirty hovel in which Gabor would do business with the other party, she was constantly on edge. She was outnumbered four to one, and each of the 'business men' had looked dangerous enough to even make her think twice. However, she, as well as Gabor felt pretty relaxed despite all of it. Since she knew damn well she faced worse with Aedan and the others.

After the first meeting with Gabor's contacts, she insisted they'd check for any letters meant for her. She'd been pestering Gabor the entire trip back to Ferelden about it. Mostly right after her evening talk with Toryg on deck. She realized that ever since she'd left the Tower of Magi at Lake Calenhad, she hadn't had any chances yet to check if Cullen stayed true to his promise of writing her. He told her he'd send her letter's strictly to Denerim and Gabor had been familiar with the Messenger's Guild. Since that had been how he exchanged his business letters with interested parties. She had felt a little bad, only really insisting on it until after her talk with Toryg. But Emily knew that she also couldn't really help it, on her first day in Denerim she had to be focused solely on making money. After that had been settled, she was already halfway across the ocean on her first real job. They had only just gotten back to Denerim and she was starting to feel giddy then. Just a letter, she chided herself. It'll just be a simple letter. Probably asking how she's doing and perhaps, if he's allowed to, he'll share stories about his work in the Kirkwall Templar Order.

Gabor didn't fail to notice how Emily grew more and more excited, the closer they came to the messenger's guild. He had asked her about it, but she didn't want to share too many details it seemed. She was rather flustered then, and he could only guess; she had a lover. That's why she'd been pestering him so. He actually found it endearing to see her like that. He'd known her as nothing more than a warrior, willing to do smuggler's work, not turning up her nose at having to travel alongside filthy smelly pirates. She even shared a bottle of rum with both him and Toryg. "So, I know ye don't want ta tell me more about who the letter's from. But ye have to tell me somethin'. Yer gonna have to tell them where the letter's from, or from who. Otherwise they wouldn't know what ta look for."

"The letter would be coming from Kirkwall." She tried to hide her excitement, but she knew it was futile. Who knew one could get so giddy over the mere thought of receiving a simple letter?

The dwarf hummed knowingly, eyeing her from the side as they continued to walk towards the Messenger's Guild. "Kirkwall, eh? I see, I see." Now he understood why she was trying to get to Kirkwall so badly. "Alright, how about a name?"

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford. He'd be the one sending the letter."

"Aye. I'm sure that'll do. That'll do." he patted her on the back and confidently walked right into the Guild, Emily right by his side.

The clerk immediately sighed upon seeing the dwarf come in with a big grin plastered across his face. "We do not have any more letters for you, ser dwarf." the pale man wearing glasses snarled at Gabor.

Immediately, Gabor's attitude changed. His smile vanished and his face became red with anger immediately as he began sputtering. "This is not for me, ye blighted codger!" Emily had to suppress her laughing and put her hand gently on his shoulder to try and calm him down somewhat. He really had quite the temper. "Here I am, mindin' my own business, happy as a nug in the mud and ye have ta just ruin my day, don't ye?!" He bristled and harrumphed and Emily hushed him. "Right, right. Sorry, Em." He took a moment to compose himself. "Would there by any chance be a letter that arrived for my friend here?"

The clerk eyed her up and down and his whole demeanor changed. "What would be the name of the recipient, my lady?"

"Emily." Then she chuckled. Perhaps he would have used her fake name. "Or Diana. Either or."

The clerk smiled at her politely. "And last name?"

"Oh, none." When the clerk gave her a confused look, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps it would help if I mentioned the name of the sender and the city the letter would've been sent from."

The clerk nodded. "That would help."

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Kirkwall." The clerk nodded and excused himself before walking away from the counter, leaving the two standing there for a moment. Emily was already thinking on what she was going to write back to him. "Would you be willing to share some parchment and ink?" she asked the dwarf.

"Yer gonna get the whole quill, too!" He smiled proudly.

The clerk returned, without a sealed letter and leaned in closer to Emily then. "Miss? I couldn't find anything with the information you've given me, is there perhaps more information you could share?"

Er... Yes? It would come straight from the Templar Order? I don't know if that would be enough information?"

Gabor immediately joined in. "Yes, yes! They would have ta end their letter with a symbol of sorts, right?"

The clerk smiled warmly at Emily then, ignoring Gabor. "A Templar Seal, that's very helpful. There's only a few letters with an official Templar Seal on them. This won't take long." Again, the clerk left, this time vanishing into a different room.

Gabor watched the girl beside him. When did this happen? When did he start to care for her? He couldn't help but be happy for her, he hadn't been feeling this way since... since Rena. He shrugged the unwanted thoughts away quickly. The clerk returned moments later and when Emily saw the letter which he was holding, her heart almost skipped a beat.

However, the clerk's face looked rather confused. "I'm sorry, my lady, there didn't seem to be any letters from said Templar for a Diana or an Emily. I found this one, however, but it was directed towards a certain Mia of Honnleath. Since you weren't sure on which name to pick, I figured I'd bring this one?" he handed it over to Emily, but when she took it and saw Cullen's handwriting she merely shook her head.

"No.. This is.. This is not meant for me. But I do know of Mia." She gave the letter back. She felt... disappointed. Hurt even. He had time to write Mia, but not her. Perhaps this meant that.. Greagoir had been right then. He had no time for her outside his duties as a Templar. "I cannot take this letter as it is not meant for me. I apologize for wasting your time, ser." She quickly spun around and jogged outside of the building.

Gabor had been dumbfounded and looked at the clerk for a moment, before running after Emily. "Em!" He called after her, but she didn't stop until she reached the tavern. When she was just outside the door to the Gnawed Noble, he caught up with her, wheezing and coughing. "Ye..." He wheezed in between words. "Ye sure ***wheeze*** are ***wheeze*** fast ***cough*** Sod it." When he had caught his breath he eyed her warily. "Let's go inside, Em. I think ye need a drink. Sod it all! I need one too."

She said nothing as they took a seat at one of the vacant tables, Gabor ordered drinks and once their ale had arrived and the barmaid had left, he sighed deeply. He would wait for her to say something first, he didn't quite know what to say. He never had the opportunity to deal with heartache when Rena had still been alive. This was new to him too.

Emily had wrapped her fingers around the tankard and stared down into it. This was ridiculous. Why was she feeling so hurt? She honestly should have seen this coming. Now, she'd let her guard down, around Gabor. However, she felt too... down, to care about what she may have looked like to him, now. "I'm sorry, Gabor. For being like this." She smiled apologetically at him, but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

He dismissed it by waving his hand around. "Ah, don't ye worry 'bout that, Em. Do ye wanna talk about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

He sighed again. His shoulders slumping. "Ye know, I'm not really good at this."

She scoffed. "I don't expect you to do anything, Gabor. Don't worry." She took a sip and then set the tankard back down softly.

"I want ta help. Ye know? I had a daughter once. Rena." Emily met his gaze as she looked up then. "She felt somethin' for a boy. At first I was against it. Then, I saw the look on her face when she mentioned the lad to her mother. Ye reminded me of her, earlier. I never got ta deal with her reaction ta rejection or... whatnot. So ye can imagine how infuriating this is ta me."

"I'm sorry, Gabor. I didn't know."

"Ah." He took a swig now too. "It's all in the past, Em. I already gave it a place long ago. I just forgot. Ye'd be about her age now."

"How'd she..."

"Darkspawn. Both my wife and my daughter." His face hardened. A moment of pause. "Who is this Mia anyway?! What's the leaser monger's problem?! She can't be as fun as ye!"

Despite it all, Emily giggled. "Mia's his sister."

His facial expression changed then. "Hmpf. Doesna make it any better."

"No. No it does not."


	12. Unlikely Saviour

Emily tried to forget about the whole ordeal, after all, they had business to attend to. She didn't know when Gabor had started to see his own daughter in her, or how it happened, but she appreciated the small serious talk they had at the Gnawed Noble. Afterwards, however, she tried hard to focus on the matter at hand. They had one more meeting the day after, at another dingy little hovel in the slums of Denerim. Since the demand of lyrium would've been far greater this time around, Gabor ensured he'd get his contraband from two sellers. Emily stood watch, next to Gabor as he was discussing the details with said seller. For some odd reason, Emily had a bad feeling about this particular man. He didn't look as friendly as the one, they met with the other day and she felt it was due to her presence there.

The dwarven seller seemed to keep his eye on her at all times and had made a comment about her being there earlier. Emily didn't like this, not at all. She kept both her hands steadily on the hilts of her daggers. There hadn't been enough space inside the hovel to fight warrior style. It wasn't her strong suit, but she was already calculating her odds and scoping out the small area as she stood by Gabor's side. There were only two bodyguards this time, so her odds had already improved by a little. Then again, she knew she'd have to get Gabor to safety above all else. The surly old dwarf had not been a fighter, he was the brain and she the brawn.

It didn't escape Gabor either. The dwarf tried to remain calm, however this new contact he had made seemed to have an aversion against humans. And he had made it abundantly clear, too, using old dwarven curse words several times over. She couldn't have known what was said, but he knew. He didn't like it, but they had already come this far. He couldn't pull out of the deal now. Things would most certainly go wrong then. He did notice that the girl had been suspiciously still. Normally, her posture would look more relaxed. Now, however, she looked on edge the entire time. He hoped that if anything were to go south, she'd get the both of them out of there. They had negotiated for over an hour already, on the where and how's, and deep down, Gabor knew he was dreading the final part of the deal: the payment.

He'd give him just as much as he'd give any other contact, but he wasn't quite sure this particular contact would agree with it. And Gabor wasn't about to get cheated when it concerned numbers and coin. "Ye receive twenty gold and four silver for yer troubles." When the contact glared at him angrily, Gabor shook his head. "Look, ye know I'm the best at what I do. I've a captain to keep happy as well as myself and my partner. That's as high as I'll go."

"Fifty gold and eight silver."

Emily could not suppress the scoff, though she really had tried to. That was outrageous. There wouldn't be any left to share between Toryg, Gabor and herself. The contact snarled at Emily, but Gabor got his attention by clearing his throat cautiously. "I can only ask a certain amount of coin from the buyers. If I try ta sell it ta them for any more, they won't accept, my friend."

"It's possible to do. Without asking for a higher price when you sell it to the buyer."

Emily couldn't contain herself. She had haggled with Gabor before. Albeit at merchant's stalls, not with hardheaded smugglers and lyrium sellers. "It's not. The only way to do so is by cutting into the other takes. We risk our hides when we sell it in Nevarra, not you. You already get more than we do, not much, but still, you get more. You should be grateful."

The already angry dwarf got up from his seat then, banging his fists onto the table. "Are you saying that I don't risk my hide, human?! I store my wares in the heart of the city, everyday I risk it!"

"Is that all you understood out of everything I said?"

"Em." Gabor warned her.

"No." She ignored him. "I don't know what your problem with me is, ser dwarf, but I've no quarrel with you. The sum you'll receive from my partner will remain the same. Not a coin more and not a coin less. If you don't agree then we'll find someone else."

Gabor nodded despite knowing better. She had been right after all. He did have other contacts. More than willing to agree on the set amount. "You agree with the human?!"

Gabor huffed. "If it's too low a price, my friend, then perhaps we will take our business elsewhere. I stand by my partner. Whether she had spoken up or not, in the end, I wouldn't have agreed ta yer terms anyway."

Swords were then unsheathed. The angry dwarf was seething at this point. "You could cut her share of the profits. Think very long and hard on this, _friend_."

Emily stood ready to throw Gabor to the side, to safety. "I don't need ta!" His face became red as a tomato then as he grumbled and muttered under his breath next. "The deal's off! OFF ye hear me?!" Emily did as she promised herself and took Gabor by the scruff of his neck as he yelped in anger and cursed even louder. She threw him to the side with considerable effort, before one of the armed men could harm him. "BY ALL THE SODDING-...HMPF, YE DAFT COONT, THERE BE NO REASON TA THROW ME!"

She was sure that now Gabor would pop a vein if he continued to rage like that. She kicked the table against the angry dwarf and his henchmen and yelled at Gabor to run. As they ran outside the hovel, their backs turned to their attackers, Emily felt something knock against the back of her head. She fell flat on her face and when she glanced next to her, she realized a sword had been thrown against her head. Luckily for her, it had been the hilt, rather than the blade that hit the back of her head. Looking behind her, the assailants came charging at her, she tried to scramble back up to her feet, but these men had been smarter than the last she fought with. Gabor glanced behind him and noticed Emily was no longer following him, he stopped dead in his tracks and his blood ran cold as he saw her legs had been entangled by a bolas. She was trying to untangle them in a frenzy, but the dwarf and his men had already caught up to her. She realized it was futile and when she saw her friend and colleague stare back at her in horror, she shook her head. "Go!" She yelled at him, before being dragged off by the men. The angry dwarf contact snarled at Gabor from afar and he decided to take her advice and ran off.

He ran as fast he could, trying hard not to get winded. He used several dark backalleys, he knew Denerim like the back of his hand. He knew about the snaking alleyways in this area and the hidden side passages. All he had to do was make it back to the Scurvy Fortune in time. He began to choke and wheeze the longer he ran and cursed himself. "Ye blighted loiter sack! I really ***cough*** need ta stop ***wheeze*** drinkin'!"

* * *

She was tied and beaten up by the men who seemed to enjoy bruising women a little too much for her liking. Of course they had taken her to another hovel. She was hardly surprised. They had a feeling Gabor would return to the old one, and they weren't intent on missing out on their fun. The angry dwarf had merely told the men to do with her as they pleased. Her blood turned to ice when she'd hear him say that, and she was utterly terrified of men for the first time in her life when she noted their evil expressions at hearing that. She was weakened, stripped of her daggers and it seemed like now had been the right time for one of them to try and have his way with her. Over her dead body. She waited until he came close to her, he sniffed her, fondled her and when she saw an opening, she bit down onto the pervert's ear as hard she could. She tasted the metallic tang of his blood and almost threw up right then and there, but she refused to. The attacker screamed out in pain and tried to rip himself away from Emily, which only hurt him more as she would not let go. Finally he punched her right in the gut and she had no other choice. She yelped, trying to breathe normally, but was only able to gasp desperately for air. "You fucking bitch!" He growled at her. The other one came running down to see what had happened and noticed how his friend's ear had been bleeding profusely. "Fuck that. I don't want to stick my cock in that whore!" Spittle left his lips as he spew at her. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He gestured at his friend, who in turn pulled her by her hair roughly and turned her over, stripping her of her top armor and laid her back bare.

She coughed, knowing what would come next. If they stripped her back, they could only be thinking of one thing. She was bracing for it, as her eyes looked down at the dirty ground beneath it. She heard them looking for something but was too afraid to look up and see. She knew, after all, she knew that they had been set on lashing her. She waited for the blow. And when it came, she was not prepared for the burning pain it left on her skin. She hissed and gritted her teeth, trying so very hard not to make a sound. Another lashing and she whimpered. She couldn't keep quiet and her attacker only seemed to revel in her sounds of agony. Again. She could swear she already felt the blood seep down her back. Again. The other one laughed. Again. She screamed then. "YEAH!" he yelled back at her as he lashed her back again, even harder this time. She didn't know what else to do, the pain was something she'd never felt before. Red hot tears streamed down her face, she saw the drops of them end up on the floor. With every strike, he made sure to put more force into it and after she'd lost count of the lashes she already received, Emily noticed the world going dark around her. "Oh no!" The man grabbed her face roughly and backhanded her, bringing her back to her senses. Drool was dribbling down her lips, and she could see the look of pure hatred burning in the man's eyes. Her eyes darted over towards the other one, who actually seemed rather perturbed. He sure wasn't laughing now. He turned around and walked off, and her attacker again forced her to look at him, this time by actually punching her in the face. She could hear something crack around her nose and was sure she felt something, too. But she was almost entirely numb to any pain, apart from the pain at her back. "Yeah! Now I got your attention again, don't I?" She mouthed something but was too weak to actually sound out the words. "Oh, what's that? Something you want to say? I didn't catch that."

He looked back at her with a mocking evil grin plastered on that smug looking face of his. She knew she shouldn't. She fucking knew she really should not. She began to laugh, softly at first, then she damn near cackled.

"What's so fucking funny?!" He yelled at her. The sound of his loud yelling so close to her actually hurt her ears somewhat.

She stopped laughing and smiled instead. Don't do it, Em. "Having trouble hearing with that ear?" she uttered weakly.

He dropped her to the floor and began his relentless lashing again, and again, again, there was no end to it. He grunted, yelled, screamed at the top of his lungs with every lash. Until he was spent, exhausted. And Emily lay on the ground limply.

* * *

Toryg, his men and Gabor had been checking out the place. "You sure this is where she is?"

"I don't think that servant would lie about it, Toryg. Yer men damn near cooked the poor lad's balls."

"I'm sure he wasn't going to speak, otherwise." He whistled softly, and his men immediately ran up to the building, surrounding it. They unsheathed their scimitars and Toryg strode up to the hovel with confidence.

Gabor swallowed down hard. The things he'd seen Toryg's men do... He was now rather happy he had been on the captain's good side. He wondered briefly what kind of past Toryg had, aside from being a pirate and smuggling illegal contraband into different countries. He followed the man then, worrying about Emily's wellbeing. He didn't know why the contact had such a hatred against humans. It had been a long while since he'd seen such aversion coming from a dwarf, directed at a human. Maybe it was because she was both human and a woman. As he got up close to Toryg he couldn't help himself. "I hope Em's alright."

"If they harmed her..." Toryg sighed. "Well, let's just say I won't allow them to live." He nodded and his men stormed the hovel first. Toryg and Gabor followed them without so much as saying a word.

"There's only the one, cap'n!" One of Toryg's men said as he lifted a scared scrawny little boy up into the air by his throat.

Toryg looked at Gabor then. "Is this one of the men you saw?"

"Aye.." He growled now. "That be one."

The second one, as if on cue, came running up the stairs with all the adrenaline he had left, surging through his body. A sword in hand, he was covered in blood splatters all over his torso, hands and arms. His left ear was bleeding, too. Once the man saw all the armed pirates standing there, and his friend almost being choked to death, he dropped his sword in utter fear. Toryg tutted as he walked up to the blood covered man. His crew quickly surrounded him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Well well, what do we have here."

"That be the other bastard."

Toryg took hold of his chin. "Where's the girl?"

"D...Downstairs ser."

Gabor didn't wait and ran down the steps, he took a sharp intake of breath as he noticed Emily's body laying on the floor. "By all the Paragons..." She stirred, a small whimper left her lips. He was beside himself then, she was still alive! "Em! Oh, ye poor girl." He looked at her, there was no way he was going to be able to carry her up those steps. In fact, he wasn't going to be able to carry her at all. "Toryg! Come down here, NOW."

> He ordered his men to keep both of them alive, as he brushed past his crew and walked down the stairs. He saw Gabor kneeling down in front of Emily and he swallowed down hard. Her top armor had been undone, ripped apart- cut off most likely, in order to remove it fast. It lay a little ways further. Her entire back had been maimed and marred by lash marks and blood was everywhere. The lash in question, lay bloodied and Toryg became livid. "He used a cat o' nine tails." Toryg all but spat out. He took off his trenchcoat and draped it around her back carefully, ensuring her bare chest would be covered. She winced and cried out in pain as he did. "I know, lass. I know." He hushed her, before taking her into his arms and carrying her up the steps. He addressed his men then. "Find out where their employer is now, once you know, capture him and bring all of them to the ship."  
>    
> 

* * *

She felt a damp cloth on her forehead and when she opened up her eyes, she saw a strange woman looking down at her. She gasped and wanted to sit up, then felt an odd sensation at her back. She remembered what happened then, but was surprised. What she felt, had not been pain. It felt like her back was covered in plastic and her skin tightened even more as she moved. "Take it easy. I only just finished taking care of all your wounds. They still need time to fully heal."

"Who are you?" Her eyes darted from left to right and all the saw was that she had been on a ship. She could smell leather and liquor all around her, looking down, she was laying in a big comfortable bed. She had been wearing a large white shirt that did not belong to her. Her leather breeches and boots had been removed.

"I am a mage, a healer. I was called for by your... er.. associates. You were in a bad shape, girl." She realized then that she must've been back on the Scurvy Fortune and that this had been Toryg's cabin. She was in the captain's cabin. The mage continued to heal her, and she groaned in annoyance as she felt the healing magicks. The mage in question smiled knowingly. Understanding that Emily disliked it.

Noting her expression, Emily sighed. "I have a friend, also a mage, she told me it gets better the more I get healed by magic." She bit the inside of her cheek then. "I think she lied to me."

The mage chuckled. "She actually told you the truth." A serious expression flashed across the woman's face then. "We need to talk about your injuries."

"Well, I'm alive, so, I highly doubt you could ruin my day."

"Your nose was the easiest part. The break had displaced the bone and cartilage in your nose, so all I had to do was manually realign them. Then with some of my magic, I ensured it would properly heal and you won't suffer any consequences. You had bruised your ribs pretty badly, together with a lot of other parts on your body. Those bruises have healed, too. Now the bad part.." She paused and looked at her. "Your back..." she sighed. "The wounds are healing, by tomorrow, they've all healed and you won't feel the discomfort you felt earlier when sitting up or moving about."

"But?"

"But-" the mage continued. "-The cuts went deep, far too deep. I've tried as best I could, but you will keep those scars. There's nothing else I can do for you to change that."

She was quiet for a long while, processing that bit of information. "Will they at least be pretty?" She was being sarcastic, not knowing how to deal with it any other way.

"They won't be." The mage admitted gingerly. She sure had been honest.

"At least I can't see my back." She huffed. "Thank you, miss."

"It's quite alright. Your associates already took care of payment. If there are any problems, then come straight back to see me. I don't think you'll have any, but just in case." The mage got up and left the cabin.

She fell back into the bed, in doing so, she caught another whiff of alcohol and leather. The door to the cabin opened up and in walked Toryg. She half expected Gabor to be next to him, but he was not. Toryg looked concerned. "What's the verdict?"

"My back will never look the same, I'm afraid. Other than that, I'm fine." She spoke softly. "Where's Gabor?"

He took a seat at the edge of the bed. "He's gone to talk to another contact, one of my men is with him."

"Good. We need to make sure we'll still have a big enough supply of lyrium for when we set sail to Nevarra." Toryg looked surprised at her comment. "What? It's true. I would've wanted him to, anyways. Once my scars have fully healed, which should be tomorrow according to the healer, there's nothing holding us back once we have all that we need."

"You still wish to continue the job?"

She snorted. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? My pain is gone. Currently my back feels... uncomfortable, but it should be gone soon. I'm just pissed I couldn't get those assholes myself." she balled her fists.

Toryg chuckled and shook his head. "You really are something. Well, I've good news for you then. All three of them are locked down in the hold." He winked.

She felt her anger bubble back up then. She had never been one to kill merely for the spilling of blood, but this... this was personal. Him and his friend beat her half to death, then he lashed her like some slave and scarred her for life. She was going to harm him, and she was going to enjoy it, too. "The one with the fucked up ear, is mine. What you do to the wimp is up to you. The Dwarf..." She grumbled. "I'd like to slap him around a little, but my personal vendetta is with van Gogh."

"Van Gogh?"

She shook her head. "The one who did this to me. You don't mind a little blood on your ship, do you?"

Toryg smiled. "After the state I found you in? Never."

She looked away then. "How did you manage to find me anyway?"

"Gabor came running to the ship in a mad frenzy, yelling about how you were taken by his contact. I sent half my crew to the hovel where you had been taken, and the other half joined Gabor and me to the contact's residence. Luckily, Gabor knew that much of the dwarven man. When we got there, we were instead met by one of his servants. He wouldn't speak first, so I let my men handle it, while I perused through his ledger's for more information. The lad spoke up, finally, and we came to know of another hovel he used for his business dealings."

She nodded. "I'm surprised you even helped Gabor. Would've been more profit for you, had you let me die there."

He seemed genuinely hurt by her words. "Lass, I consider both you and the grumpy old dwarf part of my crew now. I would never abandon my crew. I'll admit, at first I didn't think it would be so bad. Once I arrived and saw you laying there, however.." He grit his teeth and she noticed him clenching his jaw. "I've done some bad things in my life, lass. I'm by no means a saint. But I would never do that to a woman. I don't care if she fights like a man, drinks like a man or swears like a man. There's simply lines that you do not cross." She was surprised to see him so affected by it.

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes. It wasn't pretty." The two of them had been silent for a bit. Not saying anything. However she could feel Toryg's gaze on her. It almost tickled the side of her face. "What is pretty, however.. Is the sight of you wearing one of my tunics." When she looked him in the eyes, he flashed his teethy grin. His jewelled grin.

"Though I appreciate it, I'm going to be needing some new armor. Top armor."

He seemed rather.. disappointed she didn't further comment on what he had just said. "Already taken care of. I'm sure it'll fit you like a glove. Don't worry-" he said as he noted her expression. "I've asked the healer to take your measurements while you were out. She wasn't happy with it, saying it wasn't part of her job, so I paid her extra."

" _You_ paid her? And you paid her more simply just to have my measurements taken?" When he nodded she cursed under her breath. "I will get you that coin back, Toryg. I don't like having debts with anyone."

"It's not a-"

"-No. It is a debt and I will repay it."

"Then I will simply not accept it." He answered defiantly.

"You know, Gabor and I will eventually leave your crew. I'll make sure to leave the coin in your cabin by then."

"Ha!" He mocked her. "What makes you think you can get inside my cabin so easily a second time around? This, was an exception, lass. A captain's quarters is off limits."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

Gabor had returned to the ship that very same night and Emily had been able to walk around, no problems. The old dwarf hugged her tightly, which seemed to amuse the crew, as well as Toryg. He'd grumbled and cursed, as he does, and informed Emily of the business he'd just wrapped up. There would be a big enough lyrium supply to satisfy the buyers back in Nevarra. They were ready to set sail as soon as they'd be able to. But Emily had a score to settle, first. Gabor, despite being beyond pissed with the dwarf and his two henchmen, didn't approve entirely of Emily's decision to get some payback. However, he didn't fault her for wanting it either. He hadn't known how much pain she endured while being in that filthy cellar. All he knew is what she looked like when he found her, the state she'd been in. He never did very well with death and torture and... the like. That's why he never wielded a weapon before in his entire life. He was good with calculations, numbers and earning coin. Coming up with plans and putting those plans in motion. He wasn't of a mind to be there when Toryg and Emily went down into the hold to even out the score.

She was rather glad Toryg joined her, she didn't blame Gabor for staying out of it. But this was something she _had_ to do and having Toryg there with her, made her feel more at ease, somehow. What she was about to do, was something she silently wished would never have to happen again. She wasn't a sadist, not in the slightest. She wasn't a psychopath and she knew very well that this could likely fuck with her head in the long run. Still, she needed it. Crouching down before 'Van Gogh' she took extreme gratification from the fact that the man begged for his life. They hadn't been fed or been given water by the crew, for two whole days. Toryg figured that they were going to die anyways, so why waste their resources on hunks of meat? He stood back, leaning against the wooden walls of his ship and admired her handiwork as she carved into Van Gogh with one of her daggers. Making him scream out in agony. Toryg had already set sail a day ago, and they were far, far away from Denerim already. Making way for Nevarra, which would take another week and a half until they'd arrive. Nobody, but the crew, could hear his cries and screams. His pleas for mercy. She didn't back down, removing his blindfold and making him look at her. He apologized to Emily, a thousand times over, but she had no remorse in that moment. He had been an actual sadist. She remembered how he reveled in her pain and her cries and her pleas. He hadn't stopped when she whimpered. Why should she? There was no way she was ever going to feel sorry for him. She had hissed at him, her voice void of all emotion that 'he should've killed her, because she sure as shit wasn't going to keep him alive'. She told him about Van Gogh then, without saying too much about the old world, seeing as how Toryg was nearby the entire time. Merely telling him that where she hails from, there had been a painter who cut off his own ear. Since he had insisted on creating lasting 'art' on her back, she figured him a Van Gogh kind of type. His already messed up ear was then entirely cut off. She didn't do it fast, she deliberately cut it off slowly. Missing one ear already, and having swirls cut into his abdomen, he soiled himself. She held nothing but contempt for the man before her. After an hour, she was covered in the man's blood and she had grown tired of playing. In one final swift motion, she slit his throat and watched him bleed out. There was no way that man was going to haunt her nightmares, she made sure of that. He was nothing.

The 'wimp', as Emily liked to call him was his friend, who stood watch and laughed at first but couldn't bear to witness the rest. However, he had been of a mind to rape her before and he was not innocent in any of this either. She just punched him over and over and over with her fists. When she began panting, his face had been messed up enough. He was alive, still, but she didn't care. Lastly, there had been the dwarf. The only thing she asked him was 'why'. He understood her question but stuck his nose up at her. Refusing to answer. Whatever caused him to hate humans, females or just simply hate _Emily_ so much, she didn't know. And she was never going to know. She punched him on the nose so hard, it hurt her already raw knuckles from punching the wimp before him. She could live with her knuckles being fucked up for a bit. She was done. She took a deep breath then and turned around.

Toryg saw the blood all over her and his shirt. He didn't mind. He'd throw away the shirt and get a different one. He told her to wear it to keep her new top armor clean. He saw the utter calmth wash over her face then as she opened up her eyes and bore them into his. There was something... new, there. Hidden deep within those pools of hazel. Something he had briefly seen before, but had vanished just as quickly. Now, however, that emotion was raw and unfocused. He could tell. He smirked at her. "Why don't you wash up, lass? My men have been told not to bother you and trust me, they won't."

She merely nodded, and walked towards said wash tub. Glancing behind her, she noticed Toryg had stepped forwards. Eyeing the two men that had still been alive. When he spotted her he winked. "I'll be out in a bit." She left him in the hold, alone with the cowering wimp and the stubborn dwarf. Though he could tell now that she'd left, he too, feared what was about to come. He unsheathed his own scimitar then. Very slowly, letting the light of the hanging lantern shine and reflect off his blade. "Now it's my turn." To him, there was a very special place in the bowels of the void for men like them. For men who barked out orders to harm and mutilate women, and for those who were willing to execute those orders.

* * *

Cullen stood there looking at Meredith in complete disbelief. "A... A promotion, Knight Commander?"

Meredith nodded as she gestured for Cullen to take a seat at the other side of her desk. He had been standing there for ten minutes now, besides, after hearing her promote him he looked like he was about to feel faint. "Yes. From now on, you will be a Templar no longer. You're a Knight-Captain now, Cullen."

He sat down but didn't quite know how to behave. He was speechless. "Although I greatly appreciate it, Knight Commander Meredith, I've only been stationed here for about three months."

The boy was far too modest. "You've done an amazing job in Kirkwall thusfar, Cullen. Even in such a short amount of time. You have earned your new title fair and square."

"I... I don't know what to say, other than thank you, Knight Commander." He got back up from his seat and saluted her with the Templar greeting. "I will not fail you."

She smiled warmly at the boy. He had been more than adept at his job and duties thusfar. She knew she could count on Cullen. He was reliable, which was a rare trait nowadays. "At ease, Knight-Captain."

He walked out of Meredith's office and still couldn't quite believe he had just been promoted. After such a short amount of time. He knew he'd been working hard. Harder than most Templars in the order. He never joined the others to visit the Hanged Man, he never dallied and wasted his time in such a place like the Blooming Rose. He was always working. If there had been shifts nobody else wanted- he took them on. He just didn't realize Meredith had still been watching him so closely. Whenever he'd get another job, it was mostly given to him by a Knight-Lieutenant. They never came straight from Meredith, and her promoting Cullen in person was another first. Formally, a Knight-Lieutenant promotes Templars, since they are the direct superior of the Templars. The Knight Commander shouldn't even have to worry about such menial tasks. He admitted to himself as he walked back towards his quarters, he admired Meredith far too much sometimes. She'd done such an amazing job at keeping the city in check, in such a short amount of time. She really had been speaking the truth when they first met some months back and she told him she'd whip them all back into shape. She was good at what she did, and Cullen wanted to be just as good as her.

It had began to circulate around Kirkwall that Meredith was being too harsh on the mages. Not harsh enough, Cullen thought. She did the one thing that most Knight Commanders would never dare to do: keep the mages in check, no matter what the cost. He had seen it himself back at the Circle in Ferelden.. Mages are dangerous and one should stop at nothing to leash them. In time, he thought, Kirkwall would understand. People would see the truth of it all. Nobody else in Kirkwall was making the hard decisions, the Viscount sure wasn't making them. Everything fell onto Meredith's shoulders and Cullen could only hope to become as strong willed as she is.

When he got to his quarters, Samson was already there. The man eyed him for a bit. "Heard you got promoted. Congratulations."

Cullen dipped his head. "Thank you, Samson." He went back to his writing and Cullen figured he'd do the same. He pulled out a parchment and quill and was brought back to his time with Emily at the Tower of Ferelden. Samson muttered to himself as he wrote and he couldn't help but look at his colleague. He seemed a decent enough man, though he never quite got close with him. They shared these quarters but little else. They had nothing in common, then again, Cullen didn't have much in common with any of his colleagues. Samson was no exception. He shrugged the feelings off. He had meant to write her sooner, but in all the work he's had, he simply... forgot. He felt bad for a moment then, he'd managed to write a letter to his sister Mia though. Then again, she would never forgive him had he not. The courier had brought it to Denerim's Messenger's Guild on time, but he hadn't yet received an answer. He wondered then if the letter was ever forwarded back to Honnleath. He shook his head, enough dallying, he needed to begin writing Emily a letter. She must've waited for his letters. Did she? He also hadn't received any from her all this time. She knew he was stationed at Kirkwall, all she had to do was- "Maker's breath." He whispered to himself. He peeked at Samson to see if he'd noticed, but the man was still muttering to himself. Writing letters had never been his strong suit. Finally, he dipped his quill into the inkpot and began writing his letter.

> _  
> "Dearest Emily,_
> 
> _I hope my letter finds you eventually. In truth, I do not know how long it'll take before arriving at Denerim's Messenger's Guild. Even if it does arrive fast, there's still the matter of where you'll be at that very moment.  
>  First of all, how are you doing? We didn't get to say goodbye back at Lake Calenhad, something I regret deeply. I think you know why I had to leave so suddenly. I saw you smack Knight Commander Greagoir while I was standing on the other side of the lake. In hindsight, I think he deserved it."  
>  _

He was interrupted then by some of his colleagues barging in. "Cullen- ah... Knight-Captain!"

The Templar, as well as Cullen himself were still getting used to his new title. "Yes, recruit?" It felt odd saying that. But it also felt good.

"It's about Wilmod."

"Right." Cullen immediately got up from his chair, leaving behind his unfinished letter for Emily.


	13. The Pirate Captain

The sea had been extra tumultuous that night and Emily thought she was never going to be able to get some sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted then by a loud snoring coming from the right of her. Glancing over, she noted that Gabor was soundly sleeping. His hammock was moving just as unruly as the waves had been, they crashed against the hull violently. How anyone can get some sleep while it's that bad, was beyond her. She had also been extremely surprised he hadn't yet fallen out of his own hammock with all that swaying about. It hadn't been storming, at least, not anymore. Earlier that day, it was impossible to be on deck. Toryg had actually commanded both Gabor and her to remain below deck, as they had not been accustomed to such heavy weather. The storm had settled, but the sea was still unrelenting. She groaned loudly and finally hopped out of her own hammock then. Fuck it, she thought to herself. She needed to get some fresh air. As she moved about the ship, she heard more snoring coming from every which way. She hadn't been surprised that the crew could sleep through hell and high water but Gabor? She scoffed and tippy toed around the lower decks, when finally she reached the ladder to climb up. Peeking her head out first, she breathed in the air and immediately felt a rush of calmth wash over her. It was odd, she had rather taking a liking to the sea air, so much so that it actually calmed her nerves. Then her eye fell on a lit lantern on a nearby barrel being used as a table on deck. Toryg was sitting there, drinking straight from a bottle of liquor because; of course he was.

She got it into her head then to try and startle the unwavering sea captain. It would be rather funny. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, and why would he, after all? She was usually fast asleep at this time of night. She had never wandered about the ship at night. Not even in the very beginning, when she got so sick she couldn't even keep her food and drink in. She slowly opened the scuttle further and without making so much as a peep, she ended up above deck. She crept up on the unsuspecting pirate and held out her hands, ready to give him a right good scare.

"You're not as subtle as you think you are, lass."

Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her hands. Disappointed she sat down next to him. "How did you even hear me?"

He smiled wickedly. "Pirate."

Without even asking for it, she snatched the bottle from his hands and drank straight from it as well. Groaning afterwards. "You never stick to just one kind of drink, do you?"

He smiled as he took a more comfortable position on the wooden chair, leaning back casually. "I don't want to become predictable, lass." He hummed as he watched her take another swig. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head no. "You neither?"

"I can't, though likely not because of the same reason. Sea's a bit too unruly for you tonight, darlin'?"

She sputtered. "That's a new one. Darling. I thinked I liked 'lass' better."

He kept smiling at her whilst watching her. His voice became husky then. "I don't mind calling you lass."

She handed him his bottle again and winked. "Lass it is then."

He licked his lips and eyed her up and down, she was only wearing a shirt and simple breeches. He figured as much, he didn't think she'd sleep wearing her full armor set. Still, he was pleasantly surprised. Seeing her in this little clothing that didn't obstruct and hide all her curves and swerves, brought his mind to darker places. "You know, you really shouldn't be wearing that little clothing when you decide to venture around my ship."

"It's just you though, isn't it?"

"My first mate's at the helm." Toryg pointed at said man, on the other side of the deck. "True, he's far away and can't leave his post for the night, but that don't mean he can't see."

"Well then I guess I should feel lucky I've got you to protect my modesty." Again she winked at him playfully. She was much more... flirtatious now. Something must've happened back at Denerim, before she got attacked that is. He rather liked her this way. He wasn't complaining.

He took a swig, keeping his eyes fixated on the breahtakingly beautiful woman before him. He gave her the bottle again. "You put an awful lot of trust in a pirate, lass."

She hadn't failed to notice how he was damn near undressing her with his eyes. His gaze didn't leave her once. She wasn't complaining. It had been days since Denerim and she no longer felt the need to feel sorry for herself when it came down to Cullen. There hadn't been a letter from him, he was focused on other things, perhaps he had already forgotten about her altogether. It's not like they had a serious relationship. It was a fleeting moment, albeit a very nice one. She remembered Wynne's words, she had some growing up to do still, as did he. She didn't say it exactly like that, but she knew Wynne really meant to say: There's plenty of fish in the sea. And had she caught herself a big boy, now. During her stay with Toryg and Gabor, she did find out that what Toryg had told her was true. He did go ashore with his crew but didn't sleep with every woman he'd meet. It was impossible to find a man who was completely abstinent, she didn't want that either. But loose men were not to her liking. She didn't mind whoever she shared her bed with to have had previous sexual partners, not at all. She rather liked the idea of an expierenced man in her bed. To know that what he had told her was true, however, made her more aware to his charm and looks. He wasn't a loose man, just like she hadn't been a loose woman, which Toryg in turn appreciated about her. But damn it, she had needs of her own. Toryg had been kind to her. After the incident at Denerim, Gabor told her everything eventually. How Toryg had protected her modesty by using his own trenchcoat, how he'd carried her back to his ship. He could've easily asked one of his men to do so, instead he did it himself. She knew, of course, that he had given up his own bed in favor of Emily getting better faster. In the captain's own quarters, which were off limits to anyone but the captain. He'd paid for the healer and even paid extra for the measurements, then proceeded to spend his own coin that he'd earned from the job on buying her a new top armor. He was, despite being a pirate, a good man.

He'd been there for her when she was able to enact vengeance on the men who attacked her and didn't judge her for it in the slightest. She wasn't quite sure what he'd done after she'd left and taken a bath, but next she heard about it, the bodies had been dumped into the sea. Forever lost, never to be found again. He'd been a dick when they met, but he warmed up to her, and she to him.

"Are we just going to stare at one another the entire night then, lass?" He finally broke the long silence and pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"I don't know. What else can we do?" She shrugged her shoulders and drank deeply from the bottle, her lips lingering around the rim of the bottleneck.

He took a sharp intake of breath as he noticed her tongue sliding over it for a split second. If he'd blinked, he would've missed it. She was acting coy with him, and he thought it rather adorable. "Whatever happened to your 'sort of' boyfriend?"

"Turns out it was too complicated to work out." Emily had replied matter of factly. "I don't like complications."

"Neither do I." He sat back and enjoyed watching her, just looking at her. He drank in her features and wondered then who would make the first move. It was beginning to become very difficult for him. He wanted to pull her closer and kiss those lips.

She couldn't wait any longer, the way he had _looked_ at her, drove her insane. She quite literally pounced him, flinging herself forwards, landing ontop of him. The flimsy wooden chair he'd been sitting on creaked loudly by suddenly having to support the extra weight. He chuckled lowly, for the first time in years, he was taken completely by surprise. He didn't think she'd had it in her. Her sort of boyfriend was missing out, but he was counting his blessings. Her kiss had been passionate, forceful even but he happily obliged. She shifted atop of him and flung her legs to either side of the chair, straddling him she began to feel something growing between her thighs. She liked that, a lot and began to mewl softly into the kiss. Again, the chair creaked and the wood groaned. He broke off their kiss and laughed heartily. "I think this chair will break if we remain sitting on it, lass." He peeked into the general direction of his first mate then and he was met by an approving grin. "Besides, it would seem we've got an audience." She glanced over towards the helm and rolled her eyes. "If you don't mind me saying so, but I don't quite like it when other men ogle my woman."

She giggled and he moved her around sideways, lifting her up as he stood and walked her over towards his quarters. He gently kicked open the door and walked inside with her in his arms. While bringing her there, Emily hadn't stopped. She put her lips against his neck and planted soft little kisses all around it, stopping just at his adam's apple. He carefully laid her down on his bed and stared down at her as she lay there. "Well, are you just going to be staring at me for the rest of the night, then?" He smirked, and kicked off his boots, before crawling on top of the bed, on top of Emily. Gently pressing her down, he continued to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him greedily. The last time she slept with someone had been with Cullen, and that'd been months ago now. She pushed him back, not breaking the kiss, and sat upright. When their lips parted, he asked for permission with his eyes. She giggled. "A pirate with manners. This just keeps getting stranger."

He grinned. "I want to make sure, lass."

She bit her lower lip softly and pulled off her shirt in one swift motion, throwing her loose hair back. His breathing had stopped for but a second then as he stared down at her breasts. He couldn't help himself. When she'd been injured, he didn't look at her bare chest. He wasn't even thinking on ogling her when him and Gabor found her like that. Her breasts had been rather small and perky, her nipples erect. He saw a few faint scars all over her torso, and traced them with his finger before cupping one of her breasts with his hand. He began to kiss around the nipple and saw gooseskin form all over her arms. She groaned softly and threw her head back. Toryg was being gentle and slow, and she didn't think he would be. For some reason, she thought he'd be more uncontrolled. But everything he did was deliberately slow and controlled. He moved down, kissing right between her breasts and going down even further, noted the faint lines of a sixpack. He thought her to be fit, she'd have to be with all the fighting she did. It didn't look bad on her, she was a strong woman. His trail of kisses went even further down, until he reached her breeches. She huffed. "Stop teasing."

He glanced up at her and again grinned a toothy grin. "I am not teasing. I'm savoring you." Suddenly he pulled down her breeches entirely, throwing them onto the floor of his quarters. His finger began to tease at her smallclothes as he glanced up at her. " _Now_ , I'm teasing you."

She took hold of his shirt then and roughly jerked him back up to meet her. She was kneeling atop his mattress now and he laughed heartily as she pulled off his shirt. Which didn't go as smoothly as when she'd removed her own shirt. "Take off those damn pants." she all but growled. He'd still been wearing his leather pants and she wasn't about to fumble with those.

As he got up from the bed again, he slowly began to shed his trousers. She laid back comfortably into his bed, her arms spread beside her body, resting on his pillows. His cock was pressing against the fabric of his smallclothes and she couldn't look away. He pulled down his own smallclothes, then jumped back onto the bed. She shrieked when he pulled her down by her legs a bit, until her heat was pressed tightly against his member. He merely slid her smallclothes to the side, not able to wait a second longer it seemed and positioned himself at her folds. He remained there, teasing her, rubbing against her. He hovered over her and she placed her hands against his abdomen, feeling his muscles tensing underneath her flat palms. He had been lean but muscular. Both of them had been staring at one another, when he finally pushed himself inside of her slowly. Not all the way, before pulling back out again. She opened her mouth and nothing but a sigh left her lips. He grunted as he slid back into her a second time, watching the pleasure dance across her face. Again pulling out, she hooked her legs around him. The third time, he slid himself all the way down inside of her and sighed with her. He pressed his chest against her own and began to kiss her as he thrust into her. Their bodies melting together, sweat beginning to build up on both their bodies.

He didn't pick up the pace until she growled at him to do so, his nerves went alight when she did. Finally he opened his eyes, just taking her in as he slammed himself into her over and over. He clenched his jaw when her mouth ended up near his collarbone. She softly bit into his skin there, moaning his name. This woman would be the death of him, did she not know how damnable sexy her hoarse voice had been? Then, she hopped ontop op him, pushing him back forcefully. She needed to feel more of him, she needed him deeper. She placed both her hands on his chest and lifted her hips, before slamming herself down onto him. She rode him like this, throwing her head back and chanting his name like a prayer. He'd felt so good inside of her and all Toryg could do was watch her on top of him. She took over and so he dug his fingertips into the flesh at her hips, grunting louder when he could feel her clamping down on him slightly. She had looked desperate when riding him like this, trying to have her fill. "You're killing me, lass.." he moaned. She glanced down at Toryg's face and loved seeing that reaction from him. His eyes had been closed, and his fingertips dug deeper into her flesh. No, she needed his hand elsewhere. He widened his eyes in surprise, as she took one of his hands and pressed it against one of her breasts hard. Holding his hand with her own, keeping it in place there, he began to squeeze the mound gently. By all the Gods, she had been beautiful. Even the way she was now. Maybe especially the way she was now. All but grinding him, she was impatient, she was rough with him. The light of the lanterns lit in his quarters shone in her hair.

Then he suddenly grabbed her by the jaw roughly, and pulled her face close to his, she never stopped riding him. "Tell me how good it feels." He growled. She giggled, but did not answer him straight away. So instead, he thrust himself up into her hard. She gasped and looked down at him. Her eyes dark with lust. He knew it had felt good to her, as it did to him, but he needed her to answer him. "Tell me, lass. Did that feel good?"

She closed her eyes when he did it a second time. And again, even harder. She could feel him throb inside her. Finally she couldn't keep silent anymore when he began to slam into her over and over. Emily cried out in pleasure, she stopped moving altogether and just let him take over now. "Gods, yes! Yes." She all but screamed out his name, forgetting that they hadn't been alone on this vessel. She sounded feral, she had been very loud but Toryg didn't mind that whatsoever. That's exactly the reaction he'd wanted from her this entire time. He wanted her to lose control, wanted her to be loud and just enjoy it. This was between him and her, nothing or nobody else mattered.

They were no longer taking things slowly, now the real fucking began. She had been waiting for it, honestly and she loved every second of it. He moved with her, finally he pressed her back onto the mattress again and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled her scent and began moaning just as loudly as her, right next to her ear. She reached down and took a firm hold of his ass with both her hands. Kneading the flesh there she moaned and moaned, until her voice failed her and she just began to grunt. He took her legs with his hands then and flung them back around his waist, he needed her as close against his body as possible. They'd been fucking like savages and the sounds they'd both been making had been just as crude. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer and came undone around him. Feeling her tighten around his cock like that, before releasing again. Watching her shudder and shake and hearing her scream like that, left him _extremely_ satisfied. She was still riding the waves of her dissipating orgasm and he began to lose control. He wanted to feel her around him like that again, so he took his hand and reached down. His fingers reached her heat and she'd been soaking wet, juices dripping down onto his bed. He began to rub her clit fast, still slamming into her. She took a sharp intake of breath when she realized he wanted more. She bore her eyes into his and he smirked devilishly.  
The sensation of him rubbing her clit, while at the same time having him ravage her like that- Emily knew it wouldn't take long. She could already feel it rising from deep within her. He noted her expression, her head slowly began to fall back into the pillow again. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her mouth opening. He went even faster, both rubbing and thrusting. "Again." He grunted. And as if on command, she lost herself around him a second time. This time he followed, allowing himself to lose it to sensation. She couldn't see for a moment, she was in heaven. And the feeling of him filling her up, shooting up his seed, was the icing on the cake.

They laid there for a while, bodies wet with sweat. Panting. His head on her breasts, she reached for his head and began to stroke his face as they lay in silence. Finally, he spoke up. "That was... better than I could have imagined it, lass." He sounded out of breath, still. She giggled.

He'd been right. That was better than she could've imagined it, too. He got off of her then and kissed her passionately. "I'm beat."

He snickered and walked over towards his personal washtub, the water had been cold by now but he needed to cool off a bit. She tried to follow him, but he noticed her stumbling. He chuckled, pleased with himself. "Legs doing okay, lass?"

She huffed at him and he handed her a washcloth. She began to clean up and he did too. Her legs were shaking while she was standing, she couldn't stop it. She hadn't been fucked this good in a long while. After they both had cooled down and washed up, she half expected him to help her get dressed and walk her towards the deck. Instead he took her in his arms and lifted her again. Bringing her back towards his bed, laying her down and planting featherlight kisses all over her body, before laying down next to her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she simply could not. She was beat.

* * *

Gabor had woken up and stretched his limbs after jumping out of the hammock. "Mornin' Em." He grumbled. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he had waited for a response. After all, Emily would always wake up hours before him. He'd often wondered how she could live with only a few hours of sleep. She'd stay up fairly late and wake up early. He knew he wouldn't be able to properly function. "Em?" Was the girl still asleep? That would be a first. He waddled over towards her hammock and saw it was empty. Feeling stupid for talking to himself, he figured then that she had already gone up. He scratched his beard and slowly made his way up deck. Once there, he couldn't see his friend. Instead, the crew looked at him. All smiling ear to ear. Was there something on his face? "What are ye blighters lookin' at?!" He huffed. They merely snickered and shook their heads, Gabor didn't like it. They seemed to know something he did not. Looking around, he did not find Emily anywhere on the ship. Nor did he find the captain. "Alright, somethin's the matter and I don't quite like bein' in the dark. Where be Em and the cap'n?"

"Oh, me thinks they be tired from last night." One of the crew members said in an amused tone of voice. The rest began to howl of laughter.

"Last night?" Still, he wasn't able to connect the dots.

Toryg then came strolling out of his quarters, with a relaxed expression spread across his face. Gabor had never seen the captain this relaxed before, especially not in the morning. The entire crew began to whistle and whoop as the captain tried ignoring them all. Gabor took a seat on the wooden chair and eyed everyone with suspicion. He was dumbfounded. Toryg took a seat next to the dwarf and sighed contently. "Morning, Gabor."

Gabor's face turned red, and he felt his heart beating faster already. He didn't like being in the dark. "BY THE TITS OF MY ANCESTORS, WHAT'S GOIN' ON?! WHERE'S EM."

Toryg tutted the old dwarf. "Calm down, Gabor, the lass is fine. She's still sleeping in."

"What?" Gabor blinked at the captain a couple of times. "What do ye mean she's still sleepin' in? How do ye-" Then it dawned on him. The crew's reactions, Toryg looking so content this morning, Emily missing from her hammock. "Oh no. Don't tell me ye-" he stopped himself from going any further. "-Nevermind, I don't want ta know. I don't want ta hear it." The dwarf found a half filled bottle and quickly began drinking straight from it. He needed those images cleared from his head, immediately. He didn't want to imagine the captain and Emily... "SOD IT ALL."

Emily herself had woken up together with Toryg. She'd been in his embrace when she opened her eyes. He planted soft kisses all over her face and whispered a sweet 'Good morning, lass'. They began to dress themselves and she lingered in his quarters, while Toryg had given her an odd look. She felt awkward then, she knew the crew had all been awake already. She'd heard them laughing and talking to one another on deck. She was going to have to face the music sooner than later, but she wasn't ready yet. Toryg had chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the quarters. There was nothing he could've done about it. She merely felt awkward having to walk outside and straight into the crew. Finally she mustered up the courage and swung the doors of the cabin open. Just like the crew had done with Toryg, they all whooped and whistled as she walked past them. Perhaps it was the clothing she wore, instead of the usual armor, but she had a feeling it wasn't _that_ this time. She tried hard to mask her slight embarrassment. Gabor had been sitting next to Toryg and once he spotted her, he took another deep drink from the bottle Toryg and her had shared the other night. She took a seat a little bit further away from Toryg, but the captain was having none of it. He took hold of the wooden stool and pulled it, with Emily ontop of it, closer towards him- finally draping his arm around her and pulling her against him. The crew whooped some more and Emily wanted to sink into the floor. When he looked at her, he smiled knowingly. This was going to be a long trip to Nevarra.

* * *

Nevarra's weather had been more to Emily's liking. It was warm, but not smeltering, like it had been in Rivain. She saw interesting structures in the distance and had been wondering if she'd have time to do some sightseeing. Gabor, however, was dead set on delivering the lyrium as soon as possible. Without delay. Ever since Toryg and her had slept together, with the whole crew knowing about it, Gabor hadn't been as talkative. Not that Gabor had been extremely chatty before, but at least he spoke to her. Now, however, it almost seemed like he was deliberately not speaking to her. She thought it was odd. He didn't seem mad with her, why would he be? She wasn't his daughter, Rena, she was an adult, she could decide whom to sleep with. He had acted strangely, glancing away when Toryg had pulled her into an embrace right before Gabor and her left the docks of Cumberland. Toryg hadn't warned her and pulled her in close, wrapping one arm around her and kissing her full on the mouth. Before she walked towards the cart where Gabor had already been seated, Toryg smacked her behind hard with a playful smile on his face. She liked the attention, she really did. Toryg made sure to show the crew that she was his, and they had better not get any ideas. He showed affection any time he could, preferably around others. He didn't care if it was Gabor, his men, or complete strangers at the docks.

The entire trip had been done in silence, during the transaction, she stood silently, eyeing everyone like a hawk. The way back towards Cumberland, too, had been done in silence. The only sound was that of the cart on the road. The horse's hooves clopping on cobblestone and the wind blowing. It started to become dark then and Gabor had finally spoken up, saying they'd have to sleep on the cart for the night. There had been no lanterns on the roads, although they had a lantern of their own, it wasn't nearly enough light to see in the impenetrable darkness of Nevarra's night. They would leave again early tomorrow morning, as soon as there'd be light. He began working on a fire while Emily went around looking for dinner. After a while she'd returned with some meat and Gabor noted it had belonged to a wolf. When she began roasting said meat she merely muttered 'Seperated from it's pack.' and he nodded. The silence had been deafening and she really wondered then if Gabor was angry with her. She decided to try her luck. "You've been awfully quiet, Gabor." He grunted but made no other sound. It didn't look like he was about to answer her unanswered question either. She took a pebble from the ground around them and decided to throw it at his head.

"ACK!" He stilled and slowly his gaze lowered to the pebble that fell down to the floor after hitting him against the side of the head. "WELL YE DON'T HAVE TA THROW A ROCK AT MY NOGGIN"

"There's the Gabor I know." She smiled.

He bristled. "Hmpf. Yeah well-" Finally he looked her in the eyes. "Fine. Ye want ta know why I'm so quiet?"

"Please."

He poked the fire before him. It took a while, but he finally let it out. "WHAT WERE YE THINKIN' BEDDIN' THE CAP'N OF A SHIP?!"

She snorted, humored by his reaction. "So you really are angry about that? Why? I sincerely do not understand what's so wrong about that? I'm a healthy young woman, I've needs too."

His face flushed red, and this time not because he'd been angry, but because he felt flustered. "I DON'T WANT TA HEAR ABOUT THAT, EM!"

She threw her head back then. Lauging, genuinely laughing. "Oh, Gabor." She tutted him. "It's a natural thing. Why does it bother you so?"

"BECAUSE-" He paused. "Because.... Because I- Agh, sod it."

"Is it because you told me once I remind you of Rena?" She was serious again. His silence said it all. "Gabor, I think of you as a good friend of mine. Perhaps even somewhat like a.. weird older uncle, that happens to be a dwarf and in no way able to be related to me at all." He harrumphed again. "But, I am not Rena."

"Aye. I know yer not Rena. I don't know why I look at ye that way sometimes either. Yer headstrong, like she was. Stubborn, too. Ye could've been a dwarf with the character ye got. Toryg.." He sighed. "Toryg is not a bad man. Just be careful around him, Em. I don't think he's lookin' for somethin' serious."

"Who says I am?" She raised her eyebrow up at him then, thoroughly confused. Had she somehow given off signals that indicated she did? When his confused gaze met with hers, she continued. "Gabor, I'm just looking for a bit of fun. My plan is still to go to the Free Marches, Kirkwall even, in due time."

"What about yer Templar?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I had my mind set on the Free Marches before I knew he'd be stationed there. Besides, Kirkwall's a big city, it's not like I'll run smack dab into him once I set foot in there."

He thought long and hard on her words then. "So yer not lookin' for a long term thing with the cap'n?"

"No. I am sure he knows this too. I've mentioned before that you and I will leave his crew eventually. I enjoy being at sea on the Scurvy Fortune, don't get me wrong. I've fallen in love with the ocean, despite it sometimes being too much for me to deal with. But I've no intentions on staying aboard the ship for the rest of my life. And I certainly do not delude myself with idle fancies." He could respect that. He did think Emily was smart enough to realize that she wasn't going to get something serious out of this whole.. thing, with Toryg. It was just nice to hear it being confirmed. He didn't want to see her saddened by a man again. He may have been a surly, grumpy, impatient, rude old dwarf- but he wasn't heartless. Seeing a woman stricken with heartache, no matter how fleeting, punched him right in the gut. "Besides-" she stretched her arms up high above her body and grunted. "I'm still young, there's much still out there. I've got time to figure out what I want. Cullen was... a momentary distraction. It won't happen again." She wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Gabor sighed a breath of relief then. "Good then. In fact, I have already been writing my letters ta an old friend, who happens to work in Kirkwall now."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought ye had yer mind set on wantin' ta be with the cap'n. Didna think ye were still plannin' to go there."

She smiled. "So? Tell me more about your old friend."

"Eh, I call her a friend but really she's just an old associate. I would hardly be friendly with that knife-eared smuggler."

"What's wrong with elves?" She sounded disapproving.

"Huh? What?" He noted her expression. "Em, I got nothin' against elves personally. I just make fun of 'em, a lot." A grin appeared on his face then and she shook her head.

* * *

Arriving back in Ferelden, she finally realized how much time had passed. She didn't even think about time when she'd been traveling and working with Toryg and Gabor. Four whole months had gone by since she first set foot in Denerim, and a lot had changed in Ferelden. The Blight, was still going on. People now knew for certain there had been a Blight. No longer dismissing rumors, no longer pretending it wasn't there. People were terrified, but had high hopes of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. News had spread far and wide about how Aedan Cousland had used all his Grey Warden treaties. He'd been seen traveling with all manner of characters. Apparently now, Aedan had a dwarf in his group as well. She smiled as she found out he'd managed to save Arl Eamon's poisoning and couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to Jowan in the end. They had been all over Ferelden and in the capital of the country, it was buzzing with speculation about one particular member of his group; Alistair Theirin. The bastard son of the late King Maric. Her suspicion had been right, Aedan was set on making Alistair the new King of Ferelden. Knocking Anora from the throne, ensuring Loghain had no further influence over the country. She felt proud of her friends, however didn't regret not staying with them. She needed to find her own way in Thedas, not by his side. If they'd meet again, that would be nice. This is where Emily needed to be for now, though. By the side of the grumpy old dwarf and the charming pirate captain of the Scurvy Fortune.

>   
>    
>  Her coin purse had been filled, she couldn't remember ever carrying around this much coin whilst being in Thedas. She wasn't rich, by all means, but she had coin to spare. She traded in her old, weathered leather pants for newer one's the moment she set foot in the marketplace of Denerim. Making sure it fit well with her top armor. She wanted to keep the boots, since they'd been a gift from Solona but the boots had seen better days. Much better days. So they too, had been replaced. Her weapons and shield needed a good and thorough inspection. So the armorer was her next stop. They needed to be oiled, improved, repaired, everything at once. Gabor was waiting for a reply from his old smuggler friend in Kirkwall, so they had time to spare. After their first day in Denerim, Gabor went to the Pearl for some business and drinking, and Emily didn't follow. Gabor had insisted she'd find the time to enjoy herself, he was able to do this alone. Apparently he knew the patrons and the owner of the Pearl well, and she had nothing to worry about. The crew of the ship had been drinking themselves into a stupor at the Gnawed Noble tavern and Toryg had, despite her thinking he'd join with his men, remained at the ship with her.

He lit the lanterns on the now empty ship, lighting up the deck in the dark night. He took his place behind her, next, skilfully massaging her shoulders. She sat there on the wooden chair and groaned approvingly. "That feels good." She rolled her shoulders as he continued and felt utterly relaxed.

He leaned in close to her from behind and kissed her right below her ear. "I know how to make my woman feel good."

She chuckled, instantly being brought back to their fucking. "Oh, that you do. No doubt about it."

He knew exactly what she had meant when replying and a knowing smile crept on his face. "I'm going to miss you when you leave, lass." Again he planted a kiss just below her ear, he could tell she was affected by his kisses.

She turned her head around to face him and pulled him in for a long kiss. Her tongue danced around with his own and she could taste the liquor on his lips. "You know where I'll be if you're looking for a good time, captain."

He groaned. "I'll make sure to visit Kirkwall every now and again." He wiggled his eyebrows and she got up from the stool, pushing him against the railing of the ship hard. She deliberately pressed herself against his body, and already began taking off his trenchcoat as they kissed- continuing to throw it on the deck. Toryg took hold of her hips and slammed his own into hers, her giggling broke the kiss. "You set my nerves aflame, woman."

"Oh? Do I now?" She leaned in closer and kissed his lips, then proceeded to nip at his lips, going down to his chin, his neck and finally his chest. Kissing just above the hem of his shirt. He was getting hard, she could feel it through his leather breeches and just _had_ to say it. Leaning back a bit she gasped. "Is that your sword, or are you just happy to see me?"

He grinned and took the aforementioned scimitar in hand, unsheathing it and holding it gently against her throat. She instinctively leaned her head back a bit, lifting up her chin slightly but she knew he was playing around. His eyes went dark with lust. "Tell me, lass-" His sword moved downwards, to her leather armor and he stopped just at her breasts. "Do you enjoy getting a pirate this aroused?"

She hummed, just boring into his eyes. "I do, a great deal in fact." She purred.

He threw his scimitar on the deck now, right next to his trenchcoat and spun her around quickly, she shrieked in surprise. He was again standing behind her, pressing himself against her behind on purpose. His hand reached around, moving her hair aside, before reaching around her neck softly. "Such beautiful skin..." he breathed, kissing the side of her neck. With his other hand he touched said skin, his fingers dancing across.

Her breathing had quickened, she was getting hornier by the minute. "Oh just fuck me already, pirate." She huffed.

He couldn't contain his smile. "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth. That's not how a lady should be talking, lass."

"I am no lady."

He groaned before pulling down her breeches roughly, followed by her smallclothes. She gasped as he lightly smacked her behind and within the next minutes, he too had his pants at his ankles. He entered her, not slowly this time, knowing she'd already been wet for him. As she should be. Once he was inside of her she moaned, already so eager. Keeping his hand wrapped around her neck, not squeezing down hard, he continued to fuck her from behind. They were outside, on deck, quite literally fucking against the railing of the ship. If anyone came to the docks now, they'd've been caught. Emily was facing said docks, bending over, hanging over the railing with her torso at this point. They grunted loudly, moaned together, she was all his now.

She closed her eyes and mewled, moaned, trying hard not to cry out. She didn't want to 'alert' people closeby that something was going on. Luckily for them, the docks had been deserted at this time of day. Or so they thought.

Toryg cried out, but not in pleasure this time around. He reached for his head and realized then his brow had been bleeding. He pulled out of her as he did and Emily let out a confused whimper. She turned around to face him and that's when she saw it. A brick, thrown at his head. The only way it missed her was because she was bending over forwards. Then as she heard loud screams of men, she immediately turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

No.. No no no!

Aedan, Alistair and Zevran had jumped onto the ship's deck and she quickly pulled up her breeches, yelling at them to stop. Toryg didn't know what was going on as he was pounced by three strange men. Two humans and an elf. The blonde human and the elf were both holding his arms and making sure he wouldn't go anywhere, the dark haired man was standing before him, ready to punch him square in the face.

Emily beat Aedan to it, though. She slapped Aedan across the face, much like she'd done to Greagoir and screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HAVE YOU ALL COMPLETELY LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS!" Aedan was flabbergasted, but mostly confused. Then she eyed the other two and began kicking and slapping them away from Toryg in anger. The two men responded in shouts and cries of confusion and pain.

"OUCH. EM- OW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Alistair pleaded.

"Emily, I can assure you we- HIJO DE PERRA!" The blonde elf actually yelped.

Toryg, no longer being held back by the two men grumbled and got up, pulling up his trousers and dusting himself off. Realizing they all knew Emily, he refrained from jumping to his scimitar and killing the damn bastards. Though that took a considerable amount of effort on his part.

Once she was done spewing, she jogged up to Toryg and examined the wound on his brow. He'd been lucky, only walking away with a gash. "Andraste's flaming ass, Aedan!" She growled.

"Emily..." He said dumbfoundedly.

Toryg sniffed and looked at Emily reassuringly. "Well, I'd best go find us a drink... Or five." He walked away to fetch some bottles of liquor, leaving Emily with the thoroughly confused men.

Alistair spoke up next. His hands cautiously up into the air. "Look, in our defense, it looked like he was about to hurt you."

Oh god, how much had they seen? "I am THIS close to losing my shit, AGAIN."

Toryg had returned from his quarters, but the three men had their backs facing him and hadn't noticed him yet. He stood there, two bottles in his hands and listened in. Emily looked absolutely livid.

Aedan spoke up next, raising his voice slightly. "For the love of the Maker, Emily! We arrive here, we hear you shrieking, next thing we know- we see a pirate with his sword drawn. He puts it against your throat, flips you around and looks like he's choking you! What else were we supposed to think?!"

"That the lass and I were having a good time." All three of them turned around and eyed him warily, he handed the blonde haired man a bottle and kept another for Emily and himself. Though he wasn't sure she wanted a drink right now.

"It looked like you were defiling her." Alistair muttered.

"How did you even know where to look in the first place?!" She hadn't been yelling anymore but she still spoke with a raised voice. She was still angry.

Zevran took the bottle the captain had given to Alistair and opened it, drinking from it he had been pleasantly surprised. The pirate knew good liquor. "Well, we were already in Denerim. Then, we went to the Pearl for some... dealings and we ran into a rather chatty dwarf, talking in great detail about his associate." Another swig. "He spoke rather fondly of you."

"He also mentioned you had just returned from Nevarra, on a ship. So we figured we check the docks." Aedan had calmed down now and looked pretty sullen, his arms crossed and glaring at Toryg.

"Aw, the big grump didn't mention me?" Toryg asked sarcastically.

"He did not, otherwise we would have... reacted differently." Zevran smiled knowingly at the pirate.

Toryg noticed the dark haired one glaring at him, and he glared right back. When Emily spoke up next, it also didn't escape his notice that he'd given Emily a particular glance. The lad liked her. That tickled his funny bone. Must've been pretty annoying to find out Emily was actually rather enjoying their little tryst.

"Well-" she took a deep breath then. "Toryg was not... _defiling_ me. He also didn't choke me, and he did not harm me with his sword."

Zevran chuckled. "I beg to differ."

Toryg laughed with the blonde elf. He liked him. Despite the fact he had attacked him only moments ago. "You're right-" he spoke to Zevran directly then. "She rather enjoyed the use of my sword. Until you all jumped aboard _my_ ship."

"We're really sorry, sir." Alistair apologized to him first. Zevran followed after, raising up the bottle in the air, saluting the captain.

Aedan, however, had not. Emily urged him. "And?"

"Yeah yeah." Then he hissed through gritted teeth as Emily lunged at him and took him roughly by the ear, twisting it. "OW OW OW."

"And?"

"I'm sorry!" He yelped out before she released his ear again.

Toryg shook his head in amusement. "I accept your apologies. Now then, I'd like to leave all of this nasty business in the past. Who are you all and how do you know the lass?"

She sighed and walked over towards Toryg, explaining. "Aedan and Alistair are the Grey Wardens I mentioned before. Zevran is one of their comrades, there are more, but they're not here."

"Good thing they weren't." He smirked at Aedan then who in return kept his gaze fixated on him and Emily. Toryg didn't break eye contact with the man, as he pulled Emily onto his lap. She made a surprised sound and wanted to say something, but Toryg pressed his lips firmly against hers. He could see Aedan's reaction to that, and it confirmed all of his previous suspicions.

Alistair cleared his throat uncomfortably and snatched the bottle from Zevran's hand then, drinking from it like his life depended on it. He did not want to see _that_ and most of all, he'd wanted to forget the scene they happened upon before they attacked the pirate. Knowing now that Emily wasn't being attacked and enjoyed that... He flushed and cursed under his breath.

Toryg continued to annoy the lad, by purposely wrapping his arm around Emily. He never broke eye contact. Aedan was fuming at this point. _That_ was the kind of man she fell for, a pirate- really? "And who are you?" He finally asked.

"I am the captain of this vessel, lad. The name's Toryg. I command an entire crew of fiercely loyal men, and work with ser dwarf and the pretty lady."

"After I left you all at Honnleath, I needed coin, badly. I happened upon Gabor, the dwarf you guys saw at the Pearl earlier and struck a deal with him. He needed my help and I his. Gabor had a business arrangement with Toryg and that's how I ended up on his ship. We've sailed to Rivain, Nevarra and we intend to go to Kirkwall next."

Zevran whistled, clearly impressed. "My, you've been to faraway places. I am sad however, to hear you did not yet visit my beautiful Antiva."

Toryg chuckled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"You've been there?"

Toryg laughed. "I was born and raised in Antiva. Left the accent far behind me though, used to excite the ladies a great deal." He saw the accusing look Aedan had given him then and continued. "Now, however, it seems my rough new accent does the trick just as well." He kissed up Emily's neck then and she swatted him playfully.

"And what exactly is the nature of your business?" Aedan spat out.

Emily knew it was coming, Toryg wasn't afraid to say it like it is. He wasn't afraid to be branded a lyrium smuggler as well as pirate. However, she also knew her friends wouldn't quite approve of this. "We smuggle lyrium into different countries. At least, we do for the time being. Gabor's got all kinds of contacts, I just steer the ship and make port when we get to the destination. My men and I get a cut, his buyers and sellers get a cut and he keeps whatever's left for Emily and himself. They do all the hard work, you see?"

Emily looked at Alistair and Aedan then, knowing full well Zevran wouldn't really care. Alistair was the first to speak on it. "That's quite... the career change."

Aedan kept quiet. She sighed. "I had no other choice. It was either beg or steal for my coin, or do jobs but of a little less... clean nature. I needed the coin and a means of making it to Kirkwall eventually. Besides, it hasn't been so bad. The buyers are legitimate. In Rivain, seers bought the lyrium from us. In Nevarra it was a Mortalitasi. We do not sell it to desperate people who intend to use it for bad things."

"You could've stayed with us. Then you wouldn't have to worry about the coin. You wouldn't have to resort to smuggling."

She narrowed her eyes at Aedan then, her anger bubbling back up. She hadn't liked the tone of voice just then. "And do what? For crying out loud, Aedan, you have to let it go. I _chose_ not to travel with you. I don't mind running into you and the others, I usually enjoy spending time with you all when I do, but I have to go my own way. I don't wish to tie myself down to a greater cause. Maybe I am afraid of it, maybe I just don't like how political it can get-"

"How do you mean political? Grey Wardens have no business with politics."

She snorted. "They don't? Tell me, why is it then that one member of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden is trying desperately to change whoever sits on the fucking throne?" When she noticed Alistair's surprised reaction she continued. "I don't mind Alistair, potentially becoming the new King. If that is what he wants, then by all means. I just don't want to be a part of any of it. It's too much, alright? Too serious. Too much... responsibility." She sighed. "Besides, what kind of job you think I would do once I get to Kirkwall in the first place? Even if I hadn't ran into Gabor and Toryg, even if I didn't run with them, eventually I would end up in the biggest criminal hotspot of the country. Kirkwall's not exactly known for it's pristine reputation. I am no Templar, I am no Grey Warden, I am no nobility. I would end up doing mercenary work, likely employed by someone with a questionable background."

Toryg and the other two men had been watching the two of them argue. Zevran and Alistair didn't utter a word, neither did the captain. From time to time they would all look at one another with a cautious stare. They knew better than to interfere and butt into their conversation right now. Aedan narrowed his eyes at her then. He wasn't yet done with her. "What of Cullen? Is it normal for you to sleep with one man while another waits for you? Does that not bother you at all? I suppose that does clear up what kind of woman you are."

Zevran cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. That would not go over well with the girl, he already knew it. Alistair too, cursed his friend's tact, or lack thereof. He should've known better not to throw that in her face. Him and Zevran all but fought over the bottle of liquor then. Both of them silently praying the alcohol would hopefully knock them out so that they wouldn't have to be present for what would happen next. Toryg himself didn't know exactly who Cullen was, she had never mentioned his name before, but he could guess it was the 'sort of boyfriend'. He liked Aedan even less now, and was trying hard to still his anger.

Emily got up from Toryg's lap and balled her fists. "I do not like your implication, Aedan. Not one bit." She slowly walked closer to him, shaking out of anger.

"If there's another explanation to it all, then by all means, share it with us! But I think you know what you look like right now and-" He stopped when she had punched him. Not slapped him, she punched him. And she punched him hard.

"Carajo." Zevran shook his head and looked away, quickly giving Alistair the bottle next.

Toryg wanted to step in long ago, but he knew Emily well enough to remain seated. For now, at least. She didn't need him to fight her battles for her. She was more than capable to stand up for herself and when she had punched him, he breathed out slowly. Pleased with the result, which had been a shocked looking brat.

"You know _nothing_. If you weren't so fucking concerned with _**me**_ , you may have been able to have an actual normal conversation with me for once and I would've explained everything to you eventually. In my own time." She was beyond pissed. "Cullen promised to write me, he did not write me _**once**_ in four months time. He did write his sister however, I know this because Gabor took me to the Messenger's Guild. Where Cullen _should_ have sent his letters, meant for me. Right before I left the tower, Greagoir told me that Cullen would have no time for me. That I would be a distraction to his duties as a Templar. Oh and by the way, you hadn't been present at the time since you and the others had already left. That too played a part in what I _**felt**_." Emily switched from talking in a calm and quiet voice to yelling out and putting the emphasis on particular words. "My suspicions were confirmed, Aedan. Cullen does _ **not**_ care about me enough to write a simple fucking letter. Not even with an explanation. What we had at the tower was shortlived and juvenile. I am a woman with my _**own**_ mind, I do not need a man or anyone else for that matter, to tell me what I should or shouldn't do." She took a deep breath then. " _ **So**_ , are you fucking happy now? You heard the whole story, because you pried. You always fucking pry!" She spun around and left the deck, hopping down onto the docks. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts.


	14. Toryg's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Loads of text in this chapter, but that's also because of a song. 
> 
> (: 
> 
> Hope you guys like the story thusfar. Trying to take a completely new approach here with the links and the quotes and the... everything. 
> 
> ♥

"That could've gone better." Alistair remarked wryly.

Aedan rubbed his own face, she had a mean punch. Then he began to feel bad, the annoyance disappearing. He had only reacted so strongly because he found her in the midst of.. whatever that was, with another man. A pirate at that, one that seemed adamant on showing Aedan how much she 'belonged to him'. Then of course, finding out she had resorted to smuggling to earn her coin. Which hadn't been a legal route, nor a safe one. He had been relieved when she told them they didn't sell to addicts or whatnot, still, it had come as a surprise. She'd been right of course, about Kirkwall, about what the nature of her job would be once she gets there. She was also right at the end, he did pry. He always did. Not just with her, but with the other's too. Morrigan and him had ended up arguing back and forth many a time at the very beginning of their journey. She too had told him he had been way too nosy. When the story about Cullen dawned on him, he felt like a right upperclass prick. He deserved that punch.

"Something tells me you're jealous, lad."

Aedan swore under his breath. "I do not need _you_ to speak your mind right now, pirate!"

"Right. I bet you already feel dumb enough as it stands." Toryg sniffed, not at all impressed by the lad.

"Alright!" Alistair cut in then, grabbing his head and sighing. "Maker's Breath, can we all just calm down?"

"I agree with Alistair. For now, we've more pressing matters. Emily just ran off the ship in the middle of the night. I haven't spent that much time in Denerim, but no city's streets are safe when the sun goes down. Her sword and shield are still here."

"She will be fine." Toryg sighed. "She always carries around her two daggers, besides, whoever so much as tries anything with her in this state, will rue the day. Trust me, I've seen her in worse states." He couldn't help but look away, remembering her bloodied back. Then he shrugged the thoughts from his mind, remembering how she'd gotten her revenge on the bloody dogs.

"I'm a dick." Aedan finally sat back down. His shoulders slumping.

"You are." Toryg said matter of factly, when the lad shot him an angry glare, he sighed. "Look, lad-" he got up and shared his bottle with him. "I didn't mean for that to hurt your feelings, it's the truth. I've been a dick in the past and I'll admit it when I have been. I was a dick earlier for being so obvious with the lass. I realized you had feelings for her and I _wanted_ to be a dick, so I was one." He shrugged. "And you deserved it, if I'm being honest. You all got on my ship, attacked me and most importantly, you robbed me of a great night with her. So I'd say I'm justified." Aedan took a big sip from the bottle and grimaced. "I don't hate you, in fact, after she punched you, I felt much better. So if you'll allow a pirate to give you some sound advice?"

"Go for it."

"Emily is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's not some damsel in distress, she doesn't need anybody to make decisions for her. I don't know what the history between you two is, but judging from her words?- You try way too hard to get to know her. If the lass has secrets, let her have them. If she trusts you enough, she'll tell you. If she doesn't tell you, then it's none of your business."

"So she told you everything? That it?"

Toryg shook his head. "She's told me nothing." He shrugged again. "And I don't ask. If she wants to tell me anything, she would. If she doesn't, I don't let it bother me. I continue to get to know her better. I talk to her if she wants me to and I let her live her life. I like the lass, a great deal in fact. I also know she's set on leaving for Kirkwall. I will not follow her. I might stay in the city for a while, but I've got my own way of life. I would love for her to join my crew permanently, but it's simply not in the cards. She's her own person, lad. She cannot be tied down, at least, not right now. She's too young for that, too headstrong. Maybe, one day, she'll want to settle down. It's simply not now."

Aedan bit the inside of his cheek then. Despite the pirate being a filthy smelly pirate, he had a point. Perhaps he'd been acting this way with Emily ever since seeing her inner most desire at the Tower. She wanted to settle down, eventually. With someone. In that particular case it just happened to be Cullen, since they shared a little romantic escapade. But she had made it clear, on multiple occasions that this was not now. She wanted her freedom right now. "I suppose you have a point. Still, I would've rather seen Emily with a .. nicer man."

"Well, one-" Toryg sighed. "Just because I'm a pirate, doesn't mean I sleep around." He looked at Zevran then. "I'd bet you my countryman over there sleeps around more than I do." Zevran nodded in agreement and smiled proudly. "Secondly, who are you to decide what kind of man fits the lass? She's far too exciting and headstrong to settle for a boring noble. If she would, she'd drive the poor bastard insane."

"Oh Maker yes she would." Alistair sighed.

Despite everything that had just transpired, the four men laughed and continued talking to one another for the remaining night. Toryg had been accommodating enough, even after everything they had done and said. The captain told them of his crew and that they were likely going to be passed out in the tavern all night long. They didn't know how much longer it would take before Gabor's contact from Kirkwall would reply to his previously sent letter. He offered them a hammock on the ship, should they want it. Aedan took his offer, wanting to be there when Emily would return.

* * *

>   
>    
>  Emily returned eventually, approaching the ship quietly, hopping back on. She had been wandering the streets of Denerim for hours, just in the chilly night, clearing her head. She was no longer furious with Aedan, but that didn't mean she'd let him off the hook so easily. He had some apologizing to do. For prying, for accusing her, for being a twat, for a few things. Once back on deck, it had been quiet. There were empty bottles everywhere and she figured the guys stayed for quite some time after she left. Going down into the cargo hold, she noted that Gabor had found his way back into his own hammock. However, Aedan had been sleeping in hers. Alistair and Zevran were sleeping on the floor. "What the-" She cursed under her breath. Looking at them all she didn't see any bruises or wounds, so after she left, they at least didn't fight one another. She sighed. She needed answers.

Toryg rose from his bed, opening his eyes he smiled. Emily had been standing there, her arms crossed and looking miffed as ever. "Hello you."

"Why is Aedan sleeping in my hammock?"

He rubbed his face and sat up in his bed. "I offered them a place to sleep. Aedan really wants to talk to you before he goes his own way again. I figured I'd let him stay aboard a little longer to give him that opportunity. It's up to you, however, lass. If you don't want to, then that's your right." He yawned and patted next to him on the bed. She kicked off her boots and laid down next to him. Toryg smelled more like alcohol than he normally did but still he hadn't been drunk, he often times amazed her with his high tolerance. She was sure, however, that if she'd ask him how he did it- he'd just reply with the usual 'pirate'. Which seemed to be his only excuse to explain his many 'talents'. He wrapped his arm around her and she actually cuddled up to him. He inhaled her scent and sighed contently. "The other two insisted they'd stay. I think they're still afraid I'll harm the lad."

"I was pleasantly surprised to see everyone's still alive."

He laughed hoarsely. "So am I, to be fair. Well, surprised that is. So- where have you been, lass?"

"Clearing my head. I didn't run into any problems."

"I didn't think you would." He kissed her forehead and she glanced up at him. The cut on his brow looked bad. The skin around it had started to bruise. He noticed her staring at his brow and shook his head. "I'm fine, lass."

She grumbled and began tracing circles absentmindedly on his chest with her finger. "I've a question for you."

He chuckled. "The last time you said that you asked me why I changed my mind about you. Something tells me this will be another serious question."

"Perhaps." She paused. "You told me you don't sleep around because of the diseases and all that, but I believe there's more to it. Is there another reason you don't?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're no ordinary swashbuckler." He laughed at the word, she wasn't sure if he understood it's meaning or not. She laughed with him for a bit before continuing. "When we're together, you... you're kind. You take care of me, you're gentle."

"Even when I'm fucking you roughly from behind?"

She giggled. "Okay, tonight wasn't as gentle as the time before that. Still. Even now-" she looked at his free hand, which had found it's way towards her face. He was caressing her softly. "There's more to you, Toryg." He sighed deeply. He didn't know where this had come from. Perhaps her argument with Aedan earlier had been the cause of this sudden serious topic. She hummed knowingly. "I ask too much. I apologize. You don't have to answer me." She kissed his chest gently and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep with him.

"Remember when I told you that there's certain lines you don't cross when it comes to women?" She opened her eyes again and glanced up at him, surprised. She nodded, not saying anything. "I used to be married." He swallowed down hard. She listened, quietly, letting him speak. "Her name was Moira and she was a fierce pirate. I never met anyone else like her in my entire life. Before I became captain, I ran with some real mean bastards. I've done horrible things when working for them, but didn't know the half of it. Moira was... part of a different ship's crew. My old captain butted head's with her captain and they went to full blown war with one another. One night, my captain ordered me to infiltrate their ship and gather information about the crew. I was still a nobody back then, they wouldn't have recognized me. Once I got on board, I was scot-free. Until Moira caught me one night, blade against my throat, straddling me and growling that she knew I was a traitor. She could've killed me right then and there. I was young and stupid and unarmed. She didn't, though. She gave me another chance to prove myself. Stay with their crew and fight my old captain."

"Why did she do that?"

He chuckled. "She said I had potential. 'If I could climb aboard their ship and remain undetected, infiltrate the crew without raising any questions, then I must be really good.' They could use someone like that. I felt bad at first of course. Betraying your own captain is unheard of, and most the time you don't survive such betrayal. Unless of course your captain thinks you're not worth it. But when he found out, he thought I was more than worth it. He made it personal, somehow. I found out about the horrible things my old captain had done to some of the crew's family members. Women and children were easier to rape and mutilate." When he noted her horrified expression he looked saddened. "I hadn't been a part of any of that, lass. This had been way before I joined them. Still, realizing I had worked for such a demon, I was rather glad I was being kept 'hostage' by Moira. I wanted to stay with her crew, they were good people with morals and honor, they had a code. Pirates are never noble, mind you." He smiled a toothy grin. "But they always follow a code. There's things we just don't do. Eventually, it was inevitable. I fell in love with her, and she with me. Our captain married us on board and I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch ever."

"What did she look like?"

"She had hair like fire. Red, long hair. Green eyes, the color of emeralds. Skin as pale as snow, with little freckles all over." He paused for a bit. "But my old captain had not given up yet, and news reached him that we were married. He made it his destiny to catch us both and punish me with the ultimate punishment. And one day... he got what he wanted. They boarded us, after hours of fighting them off. Our ship had been badly damaged, it was sinking. Half the crew had been killed. Moira and I fought beside eachother. Back to back, for what seemed like ages. But we couldn't win."

Emily took hold of his hand then and squeezed it firmly.

"They did... unspeakable things to her, lass. And made me watch. They tortured her, raped her before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. With her dying breath, she told me it wasn't my fault. They threw me overboard after that. With nothing. I had lost everything. I couldn't even properly say goodbye to her, couldn't burn her body." She was moved by his story. She couldn't imagine such a horrific thing. "I kept swimming until I reached land and vowed I would avenge her. I got my revenge. Twelve years later. I got my bloody revenge. It took me that long to make a name for myself, gather a crew, a ship. I found the bastard and his men, he'd been old and it would've been an unfair fight no matter how you looked at it. He didn't have half the strength or influence he used to. He was nothing. Still, I made him bleed. He died in agonizing pain."

"He fucking deserved it."

He nodded. "After Moira... I couldn't. My men may be perverted geezers, and inappropriate beyond measure. But they are not rapists. They wouldn't lay a finger on a defenseless woman. If they would, I'd kill them myself and they know it too. I couldn't be with another woman after Moira. I couldn't bed another woman for a long while. Eventually I did, but it was a one time thing. I decided to just take my pleasures in other ways. Women are beautiful, they're stunning when naked, so I enjoyed them that way. Sometimes they'd do me a favor but that was it." He snorted wryly.

"You said on the first night we met that women aboard a ship were bad luck. Did that have something to do with Moira?"

"Clever lass." He smiled. "Since Moira, I haven't met another woman like her. Someone who could hold her own. For a very long time I thought that women didn't belong on a pirate's ship, because it's so easy to run into men like my former captain. I figured you would just be dead weight. Someone who couldn't defend herself. I misjudged you. Greatly."

"I'd just fought off three men."

"Yes, but that'd been while ashore. I'm not stupid, I know there's the same kinds of dangers on land too. But if I could prevent it on my ship, I would. Even going as far as saying women don't belong on a ship. You proved me wrong, however. With the way you talk, the way you carry yourself, your temper. Moira and you would've been fast friends."

"Thank you. For trusting me with that story."

"You asked."

"But you could've kept it to yourself."

"What can I say? I've a weakness for you, lass." He sighed and kissed her lovingly. "I am really going to miss you when you leave."

"And I you. But-"

He hushed her. "It's alright, lass. I knew from the beginning this wasn't going to last long. That's why I take any and every opportunity to kiss you, to touch you. You've got other plans. Whatever they are." He rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

Cullen had been given his personal quarters, after all the good work he'd done. He rubbed his temples in frustration while staring at all the paperwork on his desk. It was quiet, there had been no Samson constantly muttering to himself, distracting him. The door was closed and every other Templar was out on duty, still, he could not focus. He had a throbbing headache and his nights had been filled with terrors and nightmares. Last night was no exception. Then there had been the problems with Keran, Wilmod and so many other recruits that had gone missing. He managed to close so many cases, but this one had still not been dealt with and that didn't help matters much. He groaned as he, again, felt his head pounding. He took the tiny little vial from his drawer and opened it, greedily throwing the lyrium down his throat. He shivered slightly, even after so many draughts, it still made him reel. The metallic aftertaste wasn't pleasant, but he could already feel his headache dissipating. He breathed out and leaned back into his chair, letting the relaxed feeling of taking lyrium wash over him. Instantly he felt more focused, less anxious and the bad memories of his nightmares had made way for clarity. Finally, he was able to focus on the papers laid before him. He took the first one, at the top and read it. His eyes darting from one sentence to the next, he took his quill and carefully dipped it into the inkpot. He mumbled as he wrote at the bottom of the page; 'Signed and approved by Knight Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford'.

He put it to the side then and moved on to the next. He sighed. It had been the exact same text written on it, just with someone else's name on it. 'Signed and approved by Knight Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford'. He neatly placed it onto the next. The third had been the same, as was the fourth, the fifth. "Maker's Breath... Twelve of them?" He whispered to himself. He went back to the first one he'd already signed. "Hereby sentenced to be made Tranquil at the behest of the Knight Commander of the Kirkwall Templar Order-" He skimmed through the text and continued. "Invoke the Rite of Tranquility by branding the mage with lyrium...- Sacrifice we make for the good of all so that they may yet live productive and harmonious lives." He sighed. There was no mention of the crime in any of these. He shrugged the thought from his mind then. Meredith must have good reasoning behind it, though she did not share it. There would be no other reason behind her making twelve mages Tranquil. He shouldn't question his Knight Commander. Besides, he had been far too busy with his duties as Knight Captain to even know or remember who these charges had been. He thought he recognized some of the names on the papers, but couldn't connect the name with a face.

After what seemed like hours of doing paperwork, it was time for Cullen to make his rounds around the Gallows. To ensure there was order on the premises. The recruits had taken it upon themselves to spread rumors of Meredith forcing Templars to undergo some strange initiation ritual. He'd heard the scared and panicked whispers and at first he thought it was rather funny. They really believed that if they failed said ritual, they'd not survive it. Of course there hadn't been any rituals, it was complete and utter hogwash. He needed these rumors nipped in the bud, immediately. Especially since the tales have grown wilder and wilder as of late. Spiraling out of control, saying Wilmod had been the latest victim of it all. They had been missing, that much was true, but these rumors were only adding fuel to the fire. Meredith was already perceived as a questionable Knight Commander in the eyes of many who resided in Kirkwall, this was really not good for her reputation. Nor the Order itself, really.

He walked past the latest group of recruits then, as they immediately stood to attention. Instead, Cullen kept on walking ahead. If there was one thing he learned during his time as Knight Captain, it was that you no longer have time to socialize. Of course he didn't do much of it in the past, but now, he didn't even have time to greet and get to know all of the new recruits. This is when he spotted her again, walking around the Gallows with her two associates. She'd come here a lot, lately, and the reputation she had didn't sit well with Cullen. Was she here to start trouble? Usually wherever she goes, trouble follows. Or so he's been told. Even her own friend in the Guard can't rightfully say that's not true. When she spotted him, she smiled broadly. "Hello again, Knight Captain."

He sighed and eyed her up and down. "Serah... Hawke, was it?"

The black haired woman nodded. "It's a... lovely day for a stroll, is it not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly, but she in turn just shrugged her shoulders and kept a fake smile plastered on her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure, serah Hawke?"

"Oh, well, you know-" She was being nudged by one of her friends then. That wasn't subtle, he thought to himself. "I was just about to peruse the wares of the merchants here. They do sell some fine weapons and armor, don't they?"

Cullen hummed. "I always thought the one's in Hightown sold better wares." Suddenly he'd been tapped on the shoulder then. It was Simon, he looked rather perturbed. "Well, so long as you're not here to bother the recruits..." He looked at each and every member of Hawke's little group. "Until we meet again, serah Hawke." He gave her one more curt nod before following Simon a little ways further. "Something the matter?"

"We may have some new information about Wilmod's wherabouts, Knight Captain."

Finally. Something he could work with. "Excellent. Do share."

Simon seemed flustered then as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We... ah.. We've found out that Wilmod, and some of the other recruits that have gone missing before, frequented er.."

"Well? What is it? Spit it out, Simon."

"The Blooming Rose, Knight Captain." He immediately looked at the ground.

Cullen groaned inwardly. Of course it was the Blooming Rose. It could never be easy, could it? He had a feeling getting information from the ladies there would not be easily done. Besides, he'd immediately have some sort of reputation should he go in there and get recognized. "Thanks. That'll be all."

Simon saluted Cullen. "Yes Knight Captain."

He wouldn't immediately go to investigate, not yet, at least. He'd share this with Meredith before doing anything yet. If she couldn't give him any other advice, at least he'd make sure she wouldn't think of him any less, should she realize he'd gone to that ..establishment.

* * *

Emily was having her first meal of the day, when Aedan finally mustered up the courage to speak with her. Toryg and Gabor were speaking with Zevran. Alistair made sure to eat all of the cheese Toryg had stored in his larder. In fact, she had a feeling he was still there, raiding the entire thing. She couldn't believe that the man could eat that much and still remain so fit. She also really could not believe he liked the cheese so much. Cheese here, in Thedas, had always tasted a bit.. off, to her. She couldn't enjoy the cheese here like she did back at the old world. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Good morning. Slept well?" She asked him, her back still facing him.

"Yes.. Er, could we talk?"

She slowly put down her slice of bread and nodded.

He sat down opposite her and looked worried. "I sincerely apologize for my behavior the other night, Emily."

It felt good hearing Aedan apologize. Most of her anger had already gone away, and after hearing him genuinely feel sorry for all of it, she knew she'd already forgiven him. But she was Emily. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She was going to make him sweat a little. "This isn't the first time you've argued with me about something like this."

"No. I realize this as well." He looked down at the table and cleared his throat again.

"I mean, are we going to make this a recurring thing? Everytime we see one another again, we argue and fight? Last night you actually really hurt my feelings when you brought up Cullen."

"I know." He looked even more concerned. "That was a low blow. I didn't know the story between you and him. I hadn't been there when you talked to Greagoir and so I didn't have half the information I thought I had. I merely assumed you said your goodbye's to one another and you were trying desperately to get to Kirkwall and-"

"I did try desperately to get to Kirkwall." She raised up an eyebrow. "The only reason I turned to this job was because of me wanting to get to Kirkwall. I may have been able to eventually find another job, or another way to get there. But I likely would've gone hungry waiting for such an opportunity. This was my best shot at it."

He looked at her then. "I know, Emily. I realize this now. I am terribly sorry, truly. For what I said, for what I did, for what I assumed.. Toryg's not... that bad." He admitted gingerly. "He offered us a place to sleep, he offered us his food and drink, even after everything."

"He's a pirate, he's no saint, I know this. As does he. However, he's not a bad man."

It became quiet then. Until he looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "So? Are you able to forgive me for it all?"

She took another bite from her bread, washing it down with some tea as she eyed him. She almost felt bad for keeping him in suspense this long. She smacked her lips together then. "Truth is, Aedan.." A pained expression flashed across his face. "I'd already forgiven you this morning. I just wanted to make you sweat." He widened his eyes in disbelief and then gave her a wry look. Not knowing what to say to that. "But!" She leaned in closer to him across the table. "I swear to the Maker, next time you argue with me like that, I can't promise you I'll be as forgiving."

"Fair enough." He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Emily."

She smiled. "Besides, it looks like you'll be reminded of our little spat for some time longer." She pointed at his jaw. "Looks bruised."

He scoffed. "Yeah.. You've got some muscle." She smiled broadly, feeling rather proud of herself.

Gabor and Zevran came walking towards them. Arguing in a competitive manner about something. Her grumpy friend looked heated again. His face red. "ABSURD, I TELL YE, YE SADDLE GOOSE."

"Now now, my friend, I meant no offense."

As they came closer, both Aedan and Emily realized the two had been arguing about food. Gabor grumbled and took his seat near Emily. "Even fungus would be considered tastier than those slimy....." He made a disgusted face then.

"Fish chowder is not only healthy for you, but it also tastes very good. Especially in Antiva. You should try it sometime."

"I'll stick ta real meat! Bronto and nug, mmm." The dwarf fondly looked away and seemed like he was about to drool all over the table.

Zevran shook his head. "I am glad to see you two made up." He addressed the both of them.

She leaned across the table then and ruffled Aedan's hair. "I couldn't stay mad at him for long." She smirked.

Toryg eyed them all from a distance, smiling warmly at Emily once their eyes met. "Em." The dwarf broke her intense stare towards the captain. "Ye had been gone the other night, but I received news from Athenril."

"Athenril? Is that the name of your friend from Kirkwall?"

"Aye. She's not in the market for lyrium at the moment, but she is interested in getting ta know ye better. She has work for us."

"Well, that's great news!" She sighed. "Although I loved being here on board, I feel like it's high time for something new."

Zevran chuckled. "Something new, eh? You don't consider sailing to Rivain or Nevarra as new experiences?"

"Of course that had been exciting, but we barely had any time to do some sightseeing. Gabor is awfully strict when it comes to work, you see?"

Gabor huffed. "The longer we'd take getting the lyrium ta our buyers, the more risk we'd be taking."

"So I guess that means you'll be leaving soon." Aedan sounded disheartened.

She nodded. "I think so. We'll have to stock up again before leaving, but after we've done so, I'd wager there's not much else to hold us back from departure."

"At least I got to apologize." He smiled softly. When she noted his wistful expression she sighed. "You've got bigger things to worry about. Which reminds me. I have been wondering how come you're all in Denerim."

"Alistair wanted to meet with his half sister, Goldanna."

Emily knew that name had sounded familiar. "Goldanna... Goldanna..." She hummed. "Wait a moment. Isn't she a washer woman in the market district?" She remembered going to the blonde haired lady many a time whenever she had some time to spare whilst in the city. Her clothing always came out cleaner than when she'd try to wash them herself.

"That's her." Aedan looked annoyed.

"Oh boy.. I take it the reunion didn't go so well?"

"Not at all. She was only interested in any coin he could offer her and her children, she wasn't interested in the slightest for anything else. She really hurt Alistair's feelings." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I spoke to him afterwards, though. He seems to be doing slightly better now. Then there's some business Leliana has in the city as well. I promised her we'd look into that as well."

She nodded. "How are the others doing? How's Wynne?"

"Oh, her and Alistair often bicker. Mostly because of Alistair's jokes." He snorted. "Other than that, she's fine."

"Whatever happened to.... Shale?"

"She's still with us. Turns out she's actually rather sarcastic and takes a strong dislike to pigeons, or birds in general, really. Her and Sten, however... I think they may actually like one another."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"And well, everyone else is doing alright. Though I must admit, the journey gets more and more difficult with each passing day." Suddenly she noticed how tired Aedan looked.

"It can't be easy. Leading an entire group with such strong personalities. Not to mention the pressure of the entire country that rests on your shoulders." Aedan merely nodded. "I know you can do this, Aedan."

Gabor watched the two of them with interest, but noticed the lad was suddenly feeling rather down in the dumps. He nudged the elf next to him. "Why don't ye and I go look for somethin' ta drink?"

Zevran got the hint then and followed Gabor happily, excusing themselves before he did. Aedan was quietly staring down at his hands. "How are you really feeling, Aedan? Talk to me." He looked like he needed to talk about it. "And I don't want you to speak like a Grey Warden. Speak to me as one friend would to another. Tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's everything, Emily..." He sighed, looking deeply troubled. "Loghain is trying his hardest to make sure we don't expose him for the crimes he commited against the Kingdom. Arl Eamon is trying to pull together a Landsmeet to discuss the state of the monarchy, and use it to bring up Alistair's claim to the throne. Then there's the constant decision making I have to do. Everyone looks to me for the hard decisions. I still don't know whether my brother Fergus lived or died..." he paused, trying to compose himself. "Sometimes I regret wanting to be a Grey Warden." She moved closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, not quite knowing what to say to all of that. She knew this would be a lot. From the beginning. Emily had been right about most of it being political and didn't envy Aedan's position in the slightest. Being a Grey Warden meant being the beacon of hope to so many people. While at the same time, being marked traitors by an arrogant old man that hides behind being a bygone war hero. "There's also the.... nightmares."

She glanced up at him. "Nightmares?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you... But... I have to tell someone, other than Alistair. He's been the only one in the entire group, possibly in the entire country, that know's of what I speak. That know's what it's like. Ever since becoming a Grey Warden, I've been plagued with nightmares about the Archdemon. It... speaks to me. Though I can't make out the whispers. It drives me insane. According to Alistair they will become worse as time goes by."

She grimaced. "That... sounds... horrific."

"It is." He smiled wryly. "I can barely get any sleep at all."

"I am sorry, Aedan." Before personally knowing any Grey Wardens, she had her own opinion about them already. She liked them, but didn't envy them. Now however, actually having two people she'd considered friends, being Grey Wardens- she felt even more bad for them. Sleep deprivation can be a nasty thing, with gnarly side effects. Then mix in all of the other things Aedan has to worry and fret over, and she could only imagine how drained and perhaps even depressed he might've been by now.

He took a deep breath then, looking at her gratefully. "Thank you, for allowing me to share this with you. It somehow feels.. lighter now."

"I'm sure Alistair is a good person to talk to about all of this, simply because of the fact he know's exactly what it's like. However, sometimes it's good to just... blurt it all out. Discuss it with someone who doesn't know." She patted him on the back softly. "I have faith in you, Aedan. Despite the lack of sleep, despite all that you described. You're a good person and I know you will not rest until there's justice for the King. You won't rest until the world is safe. And although we 'normal' people could never truly thank the Grey Wardens enough for what you all do. Without them, we wouldn't even have the luxury to complain about everything else that sucks in Thedas. And people know it, too. Deep down."

"I don't care about the opinion of the masses, Emily. I care only about the opinion of my friends. My family."

"And you have their trust, Aedan. Mine, too."

He nodded, with a clenched jaw and teary eyes. However he did not shed any tears. His voice did not crack. They continued speaking for the remainder of the day, until they said their goodbye's to one another. After all, the rest of the group had been waiting for the three men to return from wherever it was they went. They didn't know yet that they learned about Emily's presence in Denerim the other night.

Besides, Gabor had insisted on going to the market district and stock up for the journey towards Kirkwall. Toryg's men had been called back to the Scurvy Fortune to prepare for their next voyage at sea. The captain himself, actually joined Emily and the dwarf, knowing deep down that he would soon have to say goodbye to her. He hadn't been quite so sure about it all now. Before, he knew she would leave sooner rather than later. He was prepared and ready for it. Now that the moment came ever closer, he lost his strength. He insisted on spending as much time as possible with her. Not knowing how much time they had left together.

While stocking up on the usual; food and drink, materials for the ship and whatnot, Toryg himself had been ogling some jewerly at a stall. He saw beautiful golden rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings and figured he had to give the lass _something_ to remember him by when he would no longer be near her. Captain Toryg was perusing the wares, ensuring that Emily and the dwarf didn't notice him. The lady behind the stall was eyeing him. His eye landed on a ring that tickled his fancy. He was sure it'd look lovely around her finger. "I see you've an eye for the Lucky Stone, ser." He didn't say anything, while the woman picked it up and laid it on her flat palm. "It is enchanted. The reason why it is called the Lucky Stone, is because of said enchantment. It gives an extra boost to every and all attributes of the ring's owner." He hadn't even considered an enchanted ring before, he just liked the look it had. It had an old, red gem, set in a golden band. The gem looked like a ruby, but he did notice it was far more brightly colored than most rubies he'd seen before. Likely due to it's enchantment. The woman continued. "It is said that the Lucky Stone has been an aid and companion to dozens of adventurers across innumerable years. And that it's trip to Ferelden was long and convoluted. Some even say that it has a life of its own."  
He chuckled, pulling out his coinpurse.

"That sounds like it'll fit the wearer perfectly. It's new owner too, has a mind and life of her own. I'll take it."

* * *

Emily stared at the new ring around her finger and embraced Toryg. "It's beautiful. I.. I don't know what to say, other than thank you."

"You deserve it, lass. Now, this- was a gift. I know you intend to pay me back for the top armor and healer, but please.. Do not give me coin for this ring."

She chuckled. "Very well. I promise not to leave behind coin for the ring." She eyed him then. Giving a ring was a rather... interesting gift. "So does this mean we're married now?" She was joking, of course, still Toryg couldn't help but stammer and fumble with his own words. She burst out into laughter then. "You should've seen your own face!" When he'd wanted to speak up, she merely pressed her lips against his own.

The crewmembers began to complain then. "Are we gunna celebrate, or no?!" One of them had been holding a kantele. Whilst another was holding a drum. Emily also noticed a flute, a hurdy gurdy, fiddle, a lute and even a tambourine.

She was surprised. "I knew we were going to be drinking and partying tonight, but I wasn't aware there would be music. I didn't even know your men could play instruments."

Toryg laughed roaringly and Gabor was greedily drinking, this time from a tankard. It would seem that during a celebration, it would be rather clumsy sharing bottles to drink from. "We're pirates, lass. We love a good song now and again."

The crew began to play, what Emily could only imagine were pirate shanties. They sung and played their instruments and Toryg pulled her in the midst of it all. "I can't dance!" She yelped as he took a bow before her and gestured for her to take his hand.

"Neither can I, lass." He smirked at her.

The other crewmembers began calling out to her.

"C'MON!"

"OI LASSIE!"

She chortled and then finally took his hand as they began to 'dance' to the beat of the music and the melodies of the songs. He spun her around, dancing gleefully, before dipping her and kissing her passionately on deck in front of everyone. The crew members whooped and cheered, even Gabor clapped and laughed as they finished their wild, off beat dancing.

As the night dragged on, Emily got more and more alcohol in her and she became looser and looser. Less worried about what anyone thought of her. She had changed into a tunic, however still wore her leather breeches and pants. Her hair had been down, and clung to her face the sweatier she got. Toryg had admired her and danced several more times. She had even danced with Gabor at one point. At first, he'd been rather clumsily stomping around, but eventually he realized nobody really cared. He had actually been enjoying himself. Finally she couldn't contain her excitement any longer and walked over towards one of the crew members playing the fiddle. "Can I take this from you?"

He grinned. "Ye know how to play it, lassie?"

She snatched it from his hands then and huffed. "My good ser!" She acted as if offended. "Of course I do, what a silly question!" She glanced down at it and hummed, trying to remember any songs from when she'd partied in the old world.

Toryg crossed his arms then. "Let's place bets, lads! I bet she can play the damned instrument better than any of you!"

They all chimed in, and threw some coin onto a table a little ways further. She smirked evilly. "I'll sing, too!" She yelled over the loud group of men.

"Oho- I can't wait!" Toryg seemed excited. As did did the other men.

"Now I will warn you all! Some of the words of this song aren't in Common. But another language." She figured that should anyone ask which one, she'd stick to her 'uncharted places' story. Then again, she highly doubted they'd question her on it. There'd been the Elven language, the dwarven language and many more. She didn't believe any of these pirates knew anything other than Common. And even that they barely spoke right. She may have been the one with a thick accent, but at least she knew how to form proper sentences.

She began playing the fiddle and loved being able to use one again after so long a time. Music was something that had been awfully absent most the time in the world of Thedas. She didn't know she missed it so, until she began playing the song and started singing the first couple of lines. The crew began cheering as she sang about sailors, she figured it had been the right choice of song then. Suddenly the men who had an instrument still available to them began playing with her, it hadn't been the exact same way as the original song, but it came pretty close. The men merely joined in with their instruments following _her_ lead. Once she sung about the fine sailor, she moved towards Toryg and winked at him while never ceasing to play the song and singing. He chuckled and shook his head, watching her in awe. Enjoying her beautiful song, together with the rest of the crew and Gabor.

[Click here to listen to Téir abhaile 'riú by Celtic Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-fFx-Edj2U)

>   
>  Look how the lights of the town  
>  The lights of the town are shining now  
>  Tonight I'll be dancing around  
>  I'm off on the road to Galway now  
>  Look how she's off on the town  
>  She's off on a search for sailors though  
>  There's fine fellas here to be found  
>  She's never been one to stay at home
> 
> Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
>  And you've work to do in the morning  
>  Give up your dream of going away  
>  Forget your sailors in Galway
> 
> Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta
> 
> Come now and follow me down  
>  Down to the lights of Galway where  
>  There's fine sailors walking the town  
>  And waiting to meet the ladies there  
>  Watch now he'll soon be along  
>  He's finer than any sailor so  
>  Come on now pick up your spoons  
>  He's waiting to hear you play them, whoo!
> 
> Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
>  And next she's going to Galway  
>  Jiggin' around and off to town  
>  And won't be back until morning
> 
> Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta
> 
> Off with a spring in my step  
>  The sailors are searching Galway for  
>  A young lady such as myself  
>  For reels and jigs and maybe more  
>  Stay here and never you mind  
>  The lights of the town are blinding you  
>  The sailors they come and they go  
>  But listen to what's reminding you  
>  Handsome men surrounding you  
>  Dancing a reel around you
> 
> Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
>  And you've work to do in the morning  
>  Give up your dream of going away  
>  Forget your sailors in Galway
> 
> Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta
> 
> Listen to the music flow  
>  I'm falling for the flow of home  
>  I'm home to dance till dawning
> 
> Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta
> 
> Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
>  As the light is falling  
>  We'll reel away till the break of day  
>  And dance together till morning
> 
> Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
>  Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
>  Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
>  Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
>  Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
>  Do mhargadh de, do mhargadh déanta

They all clapped and yelled as Emily took a deep theatrical bow and handed the fiddle back. Toryg spun her around and kissed the side of her head proudly then. "Well, it looks like I won the bet! Pay up, lads!"

Emily giggled as Toryg had dragged her towards his quarters not soon after. Intoxicated by the liquor and his kisses she lost herself to his touch. He undressed her, making short work of it and she in turn did the same to him. They kissed, longingly, clawing at one another desperately. Once both fully naked, standing against his desk, he took one look at all the papers and coinpurses that were sprawled atop of the desk and pushed it all to the floor. She immediately hopped on and opened her legs wide for him. He kissed her breasts, nipped at her skin, giving her lovebites all over, until he went through his knees and began servicing her. Emily closed her eyes and took hold of his hair, needing to hold on to something while his tongue expertly pleased her. She sighed and moaned as Toryg enjoyed the taste of her. He glanced up every once in a while to see the pure ecstasy dance across her features. She could tell it wouldn't take long before she'd lose herself and when she did, she clamped her legs around him. He began to lap up her juices before moving back up to her face. She kissed him, tasting her own juices, but didn't much care about it.

He positioned himself at her dripping heat and slid right in. He groaned harshly and enjoyed the feel of her as he further penetrated her. Her nails digging into the flesh of his back, she could hear a deep rumble coming from his throat. They locked eyes and continued to drown in one another as he made love to her. He kissed her breasts, licking and teasing the sensitive skin, before taking the bud into his mouth and softly nibbling at it. "Toryg.." she moaned his name, and he began picking up the pace. The desk creaking and shaking as they moved on top of it. When she came undone a second time, he pulled out of her slowly and torturously, watching her bite down hard on her own lower lip. He took hold of her hand then, gently helping her off the desk. He turned her body around and planted kisses at the nape of her neck. He noticed she'd stilled, tensed up almost immediately. He understood why. This was the first time someone saw her bare back since the incident.

She couldn't help herself, she took a sharp intake of breath then as she felt soft lips pressing down onto the skin of her back. She didn't know what it looked like, there hadn't been any mirrors aboard the ship. However, she had a feeling it looked terrible. After all, the healer had told her they weren't pretty.

He kissed all the lines on her back, softly, gently. He could tell she felt uncomfortable and so he kissed her just behind her ear. Keeping his head there he whispered to her. "You are beautiful, lass. Every part of you is. I do not shy away from scars." He began caressing her back, his fingertips gliding over the marred skin. "If you'd rather I stop... then I understand."

"No." She almost sounded panicked. She didn't want him to stop. She wouldn't let her feelings about her maimed body get in the way of this. "I'm sorry. It just happened."

"I know, lass. No need to apologize for it." he kissed her like this, from behind, feeling himself grow harder and harder.

After their lips parted she sounded out of breath. Lust lay deep in the pools of her eyes. "Let's finish what we started a few days ago, shall we?" He grinned in response and took her from behind without warning. His moans followed up her own and he reached down in front of her, rubbing her clit as he lost himself inside of her.


	15. Kirkwall

>   
>    
>  She stood on deck, watching the city come into view. Staring at the twin statues, she gulped. "That doesn't look inviting."

Gabor hummed in agreement. "Aye. Yer right, Em."

Toryg stood at the helm, steering his ship. Eyes glued to Emily's back. This was it. Kirkwall lay before them and she was going to leave his ship, and wouldn't return. He didn't know exactly what his next step would be. Either he'd return to the seas and explore the uncharted parts that Thedas had to offer, or he'd find someone else to work with. There were enough smugglers in the city, he knew that much. The sky was the limit for Toryg and he knew there'd be enough work for him out there. Whether it was on land or on sea. People knew better than to try and cheat him, if they didn't know, they would find out.

"Anthenril will be waitin' for us near the Blooming Rose." When she looked at him questionably he cleared his throat. "The Blooming Rose be a brothel. Don't worry, Em, we won't go inside."

She snorted. "I've been at the Pearl too, I highly doubt the Blooming Rose would be worse."

"Eh, it's Kirkwall." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ye can never be sure about that."

They had gone ashore and saw the guards at the gates, Gabor already pulled out the letter which held Athenril's mark of employment. Toryg kept his arm around Emily the entire time, his men had stayed on board. "Well, I guess this is it, lass."

She didn't fail to notice how sad Toryg had looked and sounded. The only other times he'd been so affected, was when he spoke to her after she had been healed and when he spoke of Moira. She sighed and moved away from him. His arm dropped from her shoulder. Standing before him now she tried to smile reassuringly. "Yes. This is it."

Gabor looked at the two of them from a little ways further. He'd say his goodbye's to the captain after Emily had done so. He knew the two of them had liked one another, very much. But both Toryg and Gabor knew that Emily wasn't yet ready for something long term.

Finally he sighed deeply, looking away for a moment to compose himself. He leaned in and embraced her. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Kissing his ear and neck as they held one another. "You better come and visit me sometime."

"I promise, lass. You'd be staying at the same place, yes?"

"The Hanged Man-" she said wryly. "-According to Gabor it's the best place in town."

They broke their embrace and Toryg snorted. "Right. It's the only place in town where you can stay at."

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently then. "Eh. Same thing, right?" They stood there in silence for a while and she could tell he didn't quite know what to say to her. He looked speechless. "Och, Toryg." She snorted and kissed him passionately. He held onto her for dear life and she almost wanted to say 'fuck it all'. Something tugged at her heartstrings, but her head told her no. "Don't look so gloomy. You're a pirate. Wouldn't want any of your men to see you like this, eh?"

"Right now I couldn't care less what my men think of me, lass." He smiled a half smile, though his eyes still looked sad.

"You leaving straight away?"

He shook his head no. "Going to go over my options, first. See what's next for me and my crew."

Silence.

Gabor stepped forwards then. He didn't want to butt in, but he knew they should be on their way soon. Athenril wasn't the kind of contact you'd let wait for too long. "Cap'n." He nodded in recognition.

Toryg smirked. "Ser dwarf. If you both can't figure it out here in Kirkwall, just know you both can always come back aboard."

Gabor chuckled and shook hands firmly with the captain. "We'll be keepin' that in mind." He took a step backwards and eyed Emily warily.

She could tell what Gabor was trying to convey. Without a second thought she kissed Toryg one last time. He savored it, knowing full well this was the final time they'd kiss for a long while. "Thanks for everything. I won't say goodbye to you, Toryg, because goodbye's are final."

He nodded. "Then 'till we meet again, lass." He dipped his head and turned around, back towards his ship. At least for now. He didn't want to watch her walk away. He would drown himself in booze first before doing anything else.

She sighed as she watched him walk back towards the Scurvy Fortune and nodded. "Right then, Gabor. Blooming Rose, right?"

"Aye." He began walking ahead of her towards the guards and she followed him quiety. She refused to look behind. This was another chapter closed. At least for now. The guards eyed the both of them as they approached the gates. Gabor handed over the letter of employment and nodded. The guard read the letter carefully and hummed.

"First time in Kirkwall?" then his eyes landed on Emily's sword and shield. "Seems like you're prepared for the worst, miss."

"What can I say? I've heard great stories about the city." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

He sniffed loudly and handed back the letter to Gabor. "This looks in order. You're free to enter the city."

Emily was slightly dumbfounded at how easily they were granted access into Kirkwall, but she didn't mention it for now. Gabor thanked the guard in question and she followed him through the gates. When they were out of earshot she glanced at Gabor. "That was it? No further mentions of my weapons? No rules that we have to know about? Not asking about the nature of our employment with Athenril?"

Gabor laughed. "Trust me, Em. The guard's all over this city. They'll know if we step out of line."

"You really think so? When was the last time you were in Kirkwall?"

"Hmm. Years ago."

"So before the Blight and all that? Things could have changed an awful lot. The men at those gates didn't look so threatening. I've seen worse."

Then, a duo of Templars marched right past them. Wearing that awful clunky armor that Emily always thought was too clumsy to properly fight in. They barely acknowledged the two as they marched on. Gabor pointed with his chin as they kept on walking, patrolling the dock area of Kirkwall. "I'd be more worried about them."

She raised up an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Athenril's told me a few about how things are like now in the city. Apparently the Templars have quite the hold in the city. Moreso than any of the guardsmen and women. Their new Knight-Commander is stricter than any of them have ever been. I'm sure Athenril will tell ye all about that too."

She nodded. "Gotcha."

They kept walking in silence, and Emily really took in the city around them. It looked.. awful. Denerim wasn't a beautiful gem or nothing, but at least Denerim had been somewhat more inviting. Kirkwall looked bleak. Lifeless. It's lower class inhabitants looked just as bleak. Until they reached Hightown. Nobles were wearing brightly colored robes, dresses and tunics. The women had makeup on their faces that looked awful. Their cheeks red with blush, their eyelids decorated with brightly colored blues or greens. Not to mention their lips. The colors all looked off amidst all of this grey stone. One manor amidst the others had some roses growing on the side of the stone building. However that was all the 'nature' she saw in this area of the city. She sighed deeply. Kirkwall was going to be a depressing place to be, she knew it already.

* * *

She shook hands with Athenril. The ginger haired elf eyed her up and down and seemed pleased with how she looked. "You've picked quite the partner to team up with, Gabor. I'm impressed."

Gabor patted Emily hard on her back and looked proud. "I told ye, Athenril."

She smiled. But Emily could tell it wasn't a genuine smile. There was something off about her demeanor. "Yes, yes. You did well for an old dwarf. How is it you came to work for the old man?"

"I just stumbled upon him back at Denerim." She replied curtly.

She 'hmpfed'. "Something tells me you saved his ass from somewhere."

Gabor's head became red then, he was about to spew and Emily touched his shoulder gently. He noticed her trying to diffuse the situation before it even happened and he grumbled a bit. "So what's the first job, then Athenril? Ye mentioned yer interest in Em."

She leaned back casually against a couple of crates behind her. Two men were standing to the sides of her at all times, eyeing Emily and Gabor and everyone else that passed them by. Crossing her arms she spoke. "Yes. As you know, Gabor, I'm quite the smuggler. However, with the recent influx of refugees in the city, I've shifted my talents somewhat.." She looked directly at Emily then. "I mostly do jobs that involve working with refugees. There's one refugee in particular that I've teamed up with a few months back." She chuckled and examined her nails then, trying to look and sound aloof. "Or rather, they owe me and are paying off their debt to me. However, they're good at what they do and I want Emily to team up with them."

"What's their name?"

Athenril squinted at Emily then. "All you need to know is that they're good at what they do. I want you to meet up with them at the Hanged Man. I've already sent out word. They're to meet you this evening. Gabor said you'd be staying there anyway, so you won't have to go out of your way."

Emily squinted right back at Athenril then. "Look, you want us to work with you, you can at least tell us who they are."

Gabor poked her in the side but she ignored it. Athenril laughed. "I can see why you like her, Gabor. She's got spirit." She shook her head then and gave Emily a serious stare then. "I don't share information about who I work with, Emily. Especially not when it involves refugees. If they want to share their name with you when you meet them, then that's on them. It's dangerous nowadays to be too open with anyone. If the Templars find out, both my employees and me are screwed."

"The Templars? Not the Guard?"

Athenril snorted. "The Guard? That bunch of dimwits? Hardly. The Templars rule the city now, kiddo. Which brings me to the next topic of conversation. Whatever you do, when working with me, make sure you're not caught by the Templars. Meredith is pretty busy rounding up the mages of the city, but she won't stand for any troublemakers. If you do get caught however-"

"-I won't."

She sighed, clearly getting annoyed with Emily's behavior. "If you get caught, we know nothing about you. You'd be on your own." She paused and took a step towards Emily then, eyeing her up and down again. "I can tell you're a firebrand, but let me make one thing perfectly clear: We're not slavers or killers. Anything short of that, however, is fair game."

"You think me a slaver?"

"I think you have no issues killing someone. Which is precisely why I said what I said. If you get cornered or whatnot, you can do whatever you like, but don't kill anyone. At least not under my employment."

"Then let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, as well, Athenril: I am not under your employment. I'm under Gabor's." She crossed her arms defiantly at the elf before her.

Gabor stepped in before Athenril could make another remark. "What about me, Athenril? I can tell ye want Em ta meet up with one of yer employees, but what about the dwarf?"

Athenril calmed down somewhat. "You won't be any good to me in the field, old friend. I'll need you for some paperwork and calculations regarding the last jobs that have been completed. You'll be joining me most of the time. However, for today, I suggest you both settle in at the Hanged Man and get some rest before Emily meets up with my employee."

"Very well. C'mon, Em." He gently ushered her away from the she elf and waved her off. "I'll be back here tomorrow morning, Athenril. See ye then."

As the two of them walked back towards the general direction of Lowtown, Gabor mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "What was that?" She asked him confusedly.

"Ye never make it easy, do ye, Em? Ye just had ta insult Athenril and annoy her."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I. But we work with her now."

"If you don't trust her, then why work with her in the first place?"

"There's not many people I'd be willing ta work with in this city, Em. Ta be fair, there were only two people that crossed my mind when looking for a new job. Athenril was one of them."

"Who was the other?"

"A mercenary band leader called Meeran. Agh, but he's a nasty piece of work, he is. I didna want ye ta work with that lot."

"I've worked as a mercenary before all of this, you know?"

"Yeah, but getting out of a mercenary band is a whole other thing than being a lone mercenary doing jobs here and there, Em. Trust me. I do not trust Athenril like I trust ye, but at least I know that after our work is concluded, she'll let us go. With Meeran, I'm not so sure-" He stopped. "-Here it is. The Hanged Man."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and glanced upwards, seeing a wooden statue hanging upside down by the legs from the rooftop. She grimaced. "Charming looking place." She said in a wry tone of voice.

"Beggars can't be choosers." The dwarf grumbled before stepping inside, holding the door open for Emily. She could hear the music once the door was open and could smell foul scents. Then again, the whole city had smelled 'off'.

"This is a tavern?" She whispered to him as she followed him inside. "From the outside it looks like just another hovel."

"Hush now, Em. The Hanged Man is a fine establishment. At least ta Kirkwall's standards. Many patrons here wouldn't take kindly ta a stranger talking shite about their favorite drinkin' place. Besides-" He shuffled past some passed out drunks near the entrance and Emily stepped right over them. When he found an empty table he sat down with a loud sigh. "-We'll be spending loads of time in here. Best ta get used ta it all." He waved over a tavern maid and she came a moment later. Emily eyed each and every person inside the Hanged Man and observed the band playing songs on their instruments all the way in the corner. The band was performing on a small makeshift stage of some sorts, and their instruments looked handmade and worn. But, she figured, at least the Hanged Man had music. She couldn't say the same for the Pearl or the Gnawed Noble back in Denerim. When the girl had taken their drink and food order, Gabor paid up and put his elbows firmly on the table. "So, whatcha think?"

She snorted derisively. "I think this whole city is a sad sight to behold. I can't believe people would willingly live here." They both kept their voices low as they spoke. Making sure nobody else would overhear them two talking.

"Ah, it's not that bad." He looked around himself and scoffed. "Many people wouldn't leave the city if they had the chance ta leave. People born and raised here pride themselves in coming from Kirkwall."

"No shit?" She looked around again. Despite the state of most of the patrons, she did notice a few Templar recruits sitting here as well as the odd nobleman. She pointed with her chin towards the latter. "They look out of place."

Gabor slowly followed her gaze and when he spotted them, he chuckled. "Only tavern in town. Though I wouldn't worry too much about the Templars. They're off duty and they're too pissed ta do anythin'." Unbeknownst to her, her gaze had lingered on the Templar recruits. Gabor was eyeing the girl staring at the armored men in the far corner of the tavern and sighed. "Thinkin' on yer Templar man?"

She snapped out of thought and looked at Gabor confusedly. "Huh? What?"

"Yer lookin' at them with a certain expression on yer face, Em." He seemed worried.

The maid brought their food and drinks, so Emily and Gabor kept quiet, until she walked off again. She took a big sip from the tankard and hummed. "Don't worry, Gabor. I guess I got lost in thought. I'm fine, though."

"Good. Ye should be. The boy isn't worth yer time, Em. He don't know what he's missin'. He ain't good enough for ye anyhow." He too, took a big sip.

She chuckled. "Calm down, dad." she said in a mocking tone of voice.

Gabor all but choked on his drink and turned red in the face again. "I DIDNA MEAN ANYTHIN' BY IT, EM. YE DOATY BIRD." He hacked and coughed violently and Emily patted him on the back hard, laughing all the way.

When the both of them had calmed down, they both glanced around the tavern silently. "So what will you be doing tonight?"

"What do ye mean? I'll be right here with ye, Em. I want ta make sure this contact of Athenril's trustworthy."

"They're not her contact, I'm sure. She mentioned they were an employee of hers."

"I still think it's more than that." When Emily gave him a confused look, he continued. "See, I think she's sendin' someone she trusts ta oversee yer first job for her. In my letter I described ye very well, including yer temper and stubbornness."

"Why would you do that?"

"If we're gonna be workin' with the she elf, it'd be wise ta be honest with her. She's not a bad person, Em. I've worked with her in the past. No doubt Kirkwall's made her more hardened and cunning than she was back then, but she's still the same woman I met years ago. If I just told Athenril ye were the best at what ye do, and had no faults, she'd find out sooner rather than later. She might've set ye up with a job that don't fit yer style and temperament and the job may go wrong. Athenril's not one ta disappoint, Em. She won't like it if ye muck up one of her jobs."

"Who says I'll... muck up?" She glared at him. "Have I ever mucked up a job before, Gabor?" The both of them stared at one another then. She sighed. "Okay, I may have screwed up once by speaking in front of that dwarven contact in Denerim." She took another swig of her ale. "So, this employee of hers.. Or rather, contact of hers. You were saying?"

"I believe she'll send someone yer way who's like ye, somehow. Someone she knows very well, someone she knows will work well with ye. While at the same time tellin' that contact to keep their eye on ye when workin' together."

"Like a test?"

"Exactly."

They finished their food and drinks and sat there in silence, talking small talk as the day went on. Eventually, it was evening. Some patrons had left, new one's had come in. She kept her watchful eye on every single one of them. By now, one of these men and women could be Athenril's contact. However, she hadn't noticed anyone observing her or whatnot. It seemed.. odd. Gabor noticed her uneasiness and ordered another round of drinks. She sipped slowly this time, glancing around her nervously the entire time. "Will ye stop lookin' so damn nervous, Em? Yer makin' me anxious now, too."

"I can't help it." She said in a cold tone of voice. "It's evening. I expected Athenril's contact to be here by now. Something's not right-" She wanted to get up from her stool but Gabor held her back with his arm.

"I agree with ye, Em." He looked at her directly. "I think her contact is here right now."

"I can't see anyone that stands out, though."

"If I stood out, I wouldn't be doing such a good job now, would I?"

Emily's eyes widened. That voice.

She turned around and saw a familiar face. Said familiar face had a smug grin plastered on it. "Marian?" she asked in complete and utter disbelief.

Marian laughed heartily and moved towards Emily, who in turn got up from her stool in a heartbeat. Both women hugged each other tightly. Gabor was confused to say the least, so in turn he just looked at the dwarf next to her. He had no beard, which surprised Gabor. Strapped to his back was a crossbow of beautiful design and make. At least, from what he could see. It looked dwarven made, but something was off about the design of the weapon. It certainly didn't come straight from the dwarven armorers of Orzammar, of that he was sure.

When the two women broke their hug, Emily held Marian at arm's length. "By all the Gods... I thought you were dead! How-"

Marian cut her off and smiled, though her eyes told a different tale. "-It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world!" She chuckled happily and hugged her again. "Fuck, Marian. I went to Lothering once we found out about the darkspawn attack."

The two women sat down at the same table as Gabor, and Marian's dwarven friend, who had been just as quiet as Gabor had been, joined them too. "You went there?" She asked Emily, her voice slightly filled with fear. "That couldn't have been a pretty sight to see."

"No kidding. The whole town..." she fell silent then and dropped her gaze. "I went to your home and found nothing. I assumed the worst when I got no word from you or Bethany or-"

Marian held up her hand. "-I apologize for not writing any letters. Things haven't exactly been easy for my family and I."

"No no.. I'm not blaming you. Not at all. What happened, Marian? For crying out loud."

She sighed deeply. "Well, the darkspawn attacked Lothering and people were dying left and right. The Templars couldn't protect everybody, though they tried their hardest. Ser Maron..." She shook her head and took a swig from Emily's tankard. "He died protecting mother. Carver and I tried to save him, but it was too late. They impaled him." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I owe him everything, but we had no time to mourn him or anyone else. We just... ran. We were ambushed multiple times by darkspawn along the way. Eventually we had no way out, Bethany..." Her dwarven friend ordered more drinks then and the whole table was silent for a while. "Bethany got killed by an ogre. Mother didn't even have time to burn her body, we had to continue running."

"I'm so sorry, Marian." Emily swallowed down hard. Bethany was such a sweet girl. In truth, she couldn't quite believe she was really gone. Especially after finding out just now that Marian had still been alive.

"Eventually we found our way to Gwaren. We took ship there and ended up in Kirkwall."

"Right. Your family's estate."

Marian snorted and leaned back somewhat. "Yeah. That was a load of bullshit."

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle Gamlen sold our estate. He was up to his neck in debt and saw no other way out than to sell the Estate. To slavers, of all people. Now all three of us live in my uncle's hovel, right around the corner from the Hanged Man. In order to get us even into the city at all, though, Gamlen sold Carver and me to Athenril. Thanks to her we made it into Kirkwall, not just us- but mother too. And a friend of ours we met along the way from Lothering to Kirkwall. She's in the Guard now. However, it means we're indentured to Athenril for an entire year. Or well... We have about five more months left. Then, we're free to go our own way."

Emily sighed deeply and shook her head. "Well.. shit."

Marian nodded but said nothing more for now. "Who's your friend?"

Emily all but facepalmed. "Oh fuck- In all that's been going on... I'm so sorry." She looked at Gabor apologetically. "This here's my friend and partner, Gabor. I met him in Denerim some months back and been working with him ever since."

Marian shook hands with the dwarf and smiled politely. "Ah, so you're the one who's going to be helping Athenril with her bookkeeping?"

"Aye, apparently I will. Em's going ta be doin' most of the hard work."

Both Emily and Marian looked at one another for a second. Emily looked worried, Marian just looked confused. However she continued talking. "Well, it's good to meet you Gabor. This here's Varric. I suppose you can say he's my Gabor."

The dwarf in question laughed heartily and shook his head. He took Emily's hand off the table and gave it a chaste kiss. "The name's Varric Tethras, my lady. And I am no bookkeeper." He glared at Marian then. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, old man." He turned to look at Gabor then.

The old dwarf in question harrumphed and grumbled angrily under his breath but waved his hand around dismissively.

Emily chuckled. "I could tell by that crossbow on your back."

Marian sighed. "Here we go..."

Varric ignored Marian. "Isn't she beautiful? Bianca's truly the best crossbow out there."

"Bianca?" Emily asked him in an amused tone of voice. "You named your crossbow?"

"And why not?" He smirked back at her.

Emily hummed. "You're giving me some good ideas there, Varric. I might name my own weapons now."

"He's also an author, so watch what you say around him." Marian said in a warning tone of voice. "He's always thinking about new material for the next book."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, though I highly doubt there's anything interesting about my life he'd want to write about."

"Well, ye did sail with a pirate cap'n and a dwarf for months. Ye went to Nevarra and Rivain, ye worked with the Grey Wardens, ye-" Emily flicked the dwarf's head hard. He sputtered and blew up again. "OF ALL THE SODDIN'- DINNA FLICK ME AGAINST THE FOREHEAD, YE DALCOP!"

"Woah woah woah-" Varric tried to stifle his laughter. "-He has quite the mouth on him."

"You get used to it." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "It's his way of letting you know he cares about you." She kissed his cheek, almost doting on the old man. Gabor immediately calmed down, though he was still grumbling somewhat.

"Grey Wardens, though? A pirate captain? Like a real pirate captain?" Marian wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know. I've been around." She smirked back at her old friend. "I suppose we have much to talk about, still. But for now... I think we should discuss Athenril's job."

Marian nodded in agreement then. "True enough."

* * *

The next morning Gabor went towards the Blooming Rose to work with Athenril. While Marian, Varric and Emily were off towards their first job together. Some slavers had made their home in a warehouse near the docks and it was their job to not only get them out of there, but also retrieve some of Athenril's wares that had been nicked by them. When they arrived, they walked straight past some heavy looking doors to the left of them, guarded by two towering men. Bare chested and looking extremely dangerous. Like a cocked gun about to go off. These were Qunari, though she remembered Sten. He himself hadn't looked friendly to begin with, but these Qunari were a whole nother story. Marian noted Emily's reaction to them and ushered her away from the Qunari compound. When the three of them were far enough, she spoke up. "You don't want to be messing with the Qunari, Diana."

It took a moment before it registered in Emily's mind that Marian was speaking to her. She had been so used to everyone just calling her Emily now. When Marian glanced at her from the side with a questioning look, she quickly spoke up again. "I'm sorry. Qunari? What are they doing in Kirkwall?"

Varric sighed. "Exactly the question everyone in the city's been asking. They landed here a while back and they just... sit there. The viscount's been trying to get them out of the city, but they keep telling him they are waiting."

"How do you know all that?"

"I've got my ways." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"He runs a spy network." Marian said wryly.

"Can't leave anything to the imagination, can you, Hawke?"

"Rogue, Author, running a spy network on the side.. Is there anything you don't do?"

"His family was also once part of the Noble Caste in Orzammar." They kept walking on ahead, closer and closer to the right warehouse and Marian eventually halted Emily. "Alright, this is the place."

"Any plan of attack?" Emily eyed the warehouse from afar. It almost looked like just any other warehouse, had it not been for the group of slavers standing watch outside.

Varric chuckled. "Plan?"

When Marian laughed with the dwarf, Emily gave the two of them a confused stare. Marian grinned widely. "We waltz right up there, attack that group, break into the warehouse and retrieve Athenril's goods. I don't remember you being the planning sort, Diana."

"Running into a cave full of bandits and bears is something entirely different. Besides, these men don't look like the type to give up during a fight."

"You're right." Marian straightened her outfit and smiled again.

That look told Emily all she needed to know. "You want to kill them?" She asked in disbelief.

"They're not exactly nice people. They're slavers."

Varric took Bianca from his back and watched the two ladies converse in silence.

"Oh, I don't have any issues with that, trust me. But Athenril-"

"-Athenril isn't out here working the jobs. She can have all the rules she wants, doesn't mean I abide by them. The only one I agree with is the slaver rule."

"Well, you're my partner now, I suppose." Emily smirked devilishly. "I have to follow your lead."

Marian chuckled. "Exactly. I'll vouch for you. So long as we get the job done, right?"

The three of them did exactly as they 'planned' and immediately the group of slavers stood to attention. One of them called out as Marian and Emily approached casually. "This warehouse is off limits. Leave. Now."

"I've heard that one before." Emily said sarcastically, thinking back on the bodyguards Graham had snatched from Gabor back in Denerim. She slowly unsheathed her sword and shield and readied herself. Marian, in turn took the staff from her back and smiled at the group of men.

The same guy laughed mockingly. "I don't think you know what you're doing. You're outnumbered. There's three of you and eight of us. There'll be more inside."

Marian looked at Varric, then at Emily and sighed. "He's right. We _are_ outnumbered."

Emily chuckled. "I'm always up for a challenge."

Varric shot the first barrage of arrows and Marian twirled her staff around, hitting each and every one of the slavers outside the warehouse with strikes of lightning and flurries of ice. Emily herself ran up at the biggest one of them all, head on, not afraid of his puny little daggers. She kicked him in the stomach and immediately swung her sword horizontally, cutting deep into the chest. He tried to stab her with the dagger in his right hand, but she effortlessly blocked it's attack with her shield. Another arrow whizzed right past her head, into the man's skull and he fell limply to the floor. Next, two men came yelling and running at her, but Marian helped out her friend. She put up a barrier around Emily for a second, when the two men charged at her, they charged at the barrier instead. They flew back with force and a second later, the barrier disappeared and Emily took her chances. While the two men were laying down on the ground, catching their breaths, she stuck her sword into the first guy's stomach until she hit the stone floor underneath him. She pulled it out quickly and stuck her blade directly into the other's head before he could even react. Marian swung her staff around, almost dancing around while moving- she looked graceful as fire bolts were shot from the tip of the gemstone atop her staff. They landed right on the next poor sod, who burned slowly and began flailing and screaming around. Varric threw a couple of bombs, which exploded right before the four remaining men and after they did, Emily took that moment to strike. They were disoriented; the ringing in their ears, the smoke just beginning to clear from their view and out came Emily. She jumped up high and cut into her next victim diagonally, two more arrows landed in the same hunk of meat before it fell to the ground. She was amazed at how well the three of them worked together. She remembered being able to work well with Marian, but having Varric there too, with his crossbow- certainly made things even easier. Marian hit the bottom end of her staff onto the stone floor and one of the three remaining men turned to ice in a second, which was followed up by another arrow shot from Bianca. The man shattered into pieces, there had been nothing left to recognize of the slaver at that point. Another tried to swing his axe, but Emily expertly jumped backwards, feeling the whooshing of wind as he swung his weapon near her face. Immediately she countered while he was distracted by Marian inching closer towards him and his partner. In a split second she shield bashed the man with such force he was thrown to the floor. She jumped on top of him and took out one of her daggers, dropping her sword, and sticking it straight into his ribs. He cried out and she took hold of his head, snapping his neck. Jumping off of him, she was ready to attack the last one of the group but Varric beat her to it, skillfully shooting five consecutive arrows into his torso. His sword dropped too, and his body followed soon after.

Emily breathed hard, catching her breath and took her dagger out of the dead man's ribcage. Cleaning it somewhat on her own armor before sheathing it again. She glanced behind her and saw Varric retrieving the arrows he'd shot, that weren't broken. Marian whooped and gave Emily a hard pat on the back. "Damn you're good! I don't remember you being this quick and lethal."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment?" Emily giggled.

"Oh no, you were good back then, don't get me wrong- but you've certainly improved."

"Well to be fair with you, Marian, these guys were nothing compared to darkspawn and demons. In fact, it's rather nice to just fight men again, instead of monsters. At least men are predictable targets."

Varric shook his head. "I'm glad you're on our side."

The three of them entered the warehouse and continued to fight the remaining slavers, once everything and everyone was cleared out- and after setting off a few traps here and there that knocked all three of them on their asses a couple of times, they found Athenril's goods. Marian didn't so much as check the contents, she didn't seem interested in whatever it was that Athenril dealed in. "You don't want to see the contents?"

Marian was carrying two crates and shook her head no. "I really couldn't care less about Athenril's wares, Diana." She snorted. "I'm just here to fulfill my end of the bargain that my uncle struck for me. After that, I'm done with Athenril and her work. I try not to be invested in whatever it is she does."

"Smart." Emily noted as she blew some loose strands of her from her face. She too picked up two crates and Varric carried the last one. The trio made their way back towards the Blooming Rose and dropped the goods off.

Athenril smiled but when her eyes landed on all the blood that covered Marian and Emily's armor, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hawke. I had hoped you'd show some restrain when working with the new girl."

"She's not a new girl to me, Athenril. We go way back, actually."

"Oh?" The elf looked interested for a moment but quickly went back to chiding the two girls before her. "Still, it doesn't give you any right to-"

Marian cut her off. "-Look, Athenril? We got your goods back and the slavers won't be a problem anymore. We got the job done and we did it well. Just pay up and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

The elf glared at Marian for a bit before turning around and gathering their pay. She handed over two pouches of coin. One for Marian, and the other for Emily. Her eyes landed on Varric next. Who was standing a little ways off. "I don't remember hiring you."

Marian shrugged her shoulders and walked off, back towards Lowtown, calling back out to Athenril: "Don't worry! I got this."

They were back at the Hanged Man and Varric allowed the two girls to relax in his own quarters, which had looked much nicer than her and Gabor's room. Compared to their quarters, Varric's looked like a five star hotel. He had a nice big, comfortable looking bed. A table with some chairs around it, nice comfy arm chairs and even a bath tub. She was impressed with his living quarters. Varric noticed Emily's approval to his place. "Like I said, I have my ways." Varric also had a mirror hanging on the wall, so she quickly examined her face. There had been dirt all over her face and arms. Not to mention the, now dried up, blood splatters left from the earlier fight. She'd clean herself up later, but she couldn't help but notice how filthy she'd looked. When was the last time she took a bath? Probably back on the Scurvy Fortune, which had been a while now. She shook her head and took her seat next to Marian.

Some wine was delivered shortly thereafter, including a roasted piece of meat. Emily's stomach protested loudly as the smell of roasted meat entered through her nostrils. Her mouth almost immediately began to water. "Damn, that smells good. You've got it pretty well up here, Varric."

The dwarf in question chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's not that bad."

Marian took her coinpurse and began counting the coins, Emily decided she'd do the same. After all, she was rather curious how much Athenril would pay her for that job. She knew Gabor wouldn't settle for anything less than they'd earned before working with her. When she was done counting her own coins, she noticed that Marian's pay was way less than her own. Marian huffed and put her coin back into her tunic's pocket. "How come you got less than me?"

Marian sighed. "I'm paying off my debt to Athenril, remember? I'm not getting as much as anybody else. You and Gabor are working with Athenril by choice. I'm working for her because I've got no other choices. I get just enough to get by."

"That's barbaric. I can give you some of-"

Marian immediately cut her off. "-Absolutely not, Diana." She even seemed appalled by the mere idea of Emily sharing her coin with her.

"It's really no bother, you know?"

The woman smiled kindly at her. "I know. The answer remains the same, however. I thank you, but really, it's fine. Once these last five months are up, I've got plans of my own." She glanced over at Varric then. Who in turn was writing down some stuff in a big ledger looking kind of thing. Bianca was propped up next to him against a lone chair.

"Like what?" Emily began to dig in and Marian followed suit.

"Varric's brother is planning an expedition into the Deep Roads." At the mention of this, Varric glanced up for but a moment, but continued writing eventually. "We teamed up only weeks ago." She meant her and Varric and Emily's eyes landed back onto the dwarf again. They seemed close. Closer than only knowing one another for a few weeks. Then again, Gabor and herself had opened up somewhat to one another already after only being together for a bit.

"The Deep Roads? That's... quite the adventure."

Marian smiled softly. Her eyes looked serious, though. "So, _Em_. What's been going on with you?"

Emily chuckled in response. "Yeah.." It was a bit of a nervous chuckle, though.

"Trust me, the entire family knew you weren't telling us your real name. Or at least something was off. No harm, no foul."

"Well, yeah. I used a fake name for a very long time. Diana was just.. I don't know, it was the first name to come to mind. I didn't begin using my real name until the Tower of Magi. Sorta."

"So you're real name is Em?"

"Emily."

Marian cocked her head to the side and examined her face for a while. "That fits you better, yeah. Emily." She smiled. A silence followed. "Soooo... Pirate's eh?"

Emily laughed. "That really is the only thing you remembered?"

"It was the most interesting thing."

"Not the part where she traveled with the Grey Wardens?" Varric quipped from the side.

"I mean.. I _guess_ that's pretty awesome, too." Marian giggled when she noted Emily's wry expression.

The rest of the day Emily continued to tell Marian every detail about what had been going on with her life, after they parted ways at Lothering. Except for one part; she left out Cullen. She didn't know why exactly, but she figured it was mostly because she didn't want to mention Cullen. She did tell everything about Toryg, however. Even the nasty business she went through with those bastards. Varric and Marian were quietly listening to her telling her story. They shared drinks the remainder of the day, and shared stories as well. Marian mentioned the relationship between Carver and her. It had never been perfect, but after everything, after losing Bethany, it seemed like it was never going to improve. Carver blamed Marian for their sister's death, and from what Marian told Emily- it seemed even her mother blamed her for it. Albeit briefly. Marian was doing everything and anything not to be spending any time at home with her family. Throwing herself from one job right into the next. Also she was silently hoping that perhaps the more jobs she was able to do for Athenril, the sooner she'd be done with the year long service. Though from the information Emily gathered, Athenril wasn't going to let either of them leave sooner. Carver, too, was under Athenril's employment. Though they barely did jobs together. Carver being a warrior and her being a mage, and all.

"So you said you had another friend. In the Guard?" Emily asked eventually.

"Yes. Aveline. She's nice, albeit a bit... stiff, at times. She keeps her eye on me at all times. Says that I cause trouble wherever I go." Marian shrugged her shoulders, feigning ignorance.

"Will I get to meet her, too?"

"All in good time, my friend." Marian got up from her chair then and sighed. "Carver should be done by now, I'll be heading home."

Varric hummed. "Don't you think your mother would like to see Emily again?"

She held up her hand. "Don't worry, I'll meet with Leandra another time. I should go check up on Gabor."

Marian nodded. "I'm sure Athenril will set us both up on another job. She insisted we work together."

"But that was before she realized we knew each other." Emily smirked.

"That was her mistake then." Marian snickered and saluted her playfully. "I'll see you around soon."

When Marian had left, Emily too got up and thanked Varric for his hospitality and tried finding her way back towards the Blooming Rose. However, she got lost. Kirkwall all looked the same to her. All the same bleak and grey colors, the buildings looked similar in Lowtown. Though they were definitely different looking than the one's in Hightown, still, she couldn't find her way towards the Blooming Rose.

At one point she ended up in a place that seemed even sadder than the rest of the city. A few stalls were sprawled around the courtyard, but the remainder of the area was filled with barred windows and Templars. She swallowed down hard. This was definitely not close to the Blooming Rose. She glanced around nervously, she felt completely out of her element here in Kirkwall. A woman wearing impressive looking Templar armor eventually walked right past her. Her eyes bored into Emily's as she did. Blue piercing eyes, from underneath a golden headdress. Her blonde curls shone in the sun's light. She felt uneasy about this Templar woman. As they passed one another, she was startled by a hand on her back. "There ye are, Em. I came looking for ye at the Hanged Man."

The blonde woman had already moved on, towards the big steps leading up into an equally as terrifying building. "What is this place, Gabor?"

"Ye be standin' at the Gallows, Em. Not a happy place ta be. Let's get out of here."


	16. In War, Victory

Three months had gone by. Working with Athenril had been fairly easy, in fact, it had been too easy, Emily thought. The only reason she was able to get through the work was in no small thanks to Gabor and Marian. Having the surly dwarf there with her after a day's work of menial tasks and jobs was very relaxing- somehow. Not to mention having Marian with her on jobs, made things all the more easy and fun. The two of them worked well together and what was most important to Emily, was that she had a friend back into her life. She'd run into Carver every now and again while doing jobs with Marian, and the boy was just as- if not even more annoying than before. He barely paid Marian any mind and whenever the two siblings did speak to one another, it wasn't anything nice. She got invited to Gamlen's home, although the older man surely wasn't happy about having strangers over. She met up with Leandra again, who's face lit up once she saw Emily again. Leandra was mostly mourning Bethany, and if she wasn't, she went to the viscount's keep multiple times to establish her ties to the Hawke/Amell Estate's ownership. Though there hadn't been any new updates on that, yet. Only two more months and Marian had paid off her debt to Athenril, and Marian and herself had been talking about the Deep Roads expedition the entire time. This job, this working with Athenril, was too easy to satisfy Emily. The jobs paid well enough, but she missed the sense of adventure. Most of what was going on was always in and around Kirkwall. Either in the city, or on the Wounded Coast. The jobs around the Wounded Coast were the worst, in her opinion. Giant crawling spiders near caves was the one thing Emily could never get past. Spiders had always been a fear of hers, but now they were giant hairy spiders? The first time she laid eyes on one she shrieked and ran the opposite direction of where the job was to be done. Which resulted in a lot of quips and laughter from Marian. Varric would sometimes join the two of them on jobs, but he mostly stayed put in the Hanged Man. Dealing with his brother Bartrand and the expedition's planning. Apparently it wasn't just something that was done in a week time. The two dwarven brothers needed time and resources to come up with this whole thing in the first place. Ways to get into the Deep Roads, first and foremost. Then they needed manpower, just the four of them wasn't going to cut it.

Gabor mostly stayed with Athenril, doing her finances and other administrative tasks. She missed having the grumpy old man with her on jobs, after having spent months with the dwarf on the Scurvy Fortune. However, she knew Gabor wasn't cut out for working in the field, like the elf had put it so eloquently before. Besides, he felt more than happy to do this kind of work. Though he too had admitted he missed Emily's company most days. The two of them stayed together at their room in the Hanged Man, drank together on days off and in between jobs but that was it. She hadn't heard of, or seen Cullen around Kirkwall, and she was rather happy about that. Who she had seen many a time at this point was Aveline, Marian's friend in the Guard. Marian really hadn't been kidding when she said Aveline was 'stiff'. It seemed like she had a stick up her arse most days. They didn't share the same sense of humor whatsoever and Emily almost found it hard to believe that Marian could get along with the red headed warrior. Aside from not having the same sense of humor, she did get along with Aveline when it came to fighting. Both of them wielded a sword and shield and shared a few tips and tricks here and there. Not to mention share war stories when they had some down time together. They weren't friends, but Emily was friendly enough with her. Besides, Aveline would almost never kick back and relax at the tavern with Varric, Marian and Emily. From time to time she'd receive and send letters. She hadn't forgotten about the pirate captain and it seemed he had not forgotten about her either. The last time she'd gotten a letter from Toryg, however, had already been a week or so ago.

She sat there in the Hanged Man and waited until Gabor would arrive. He'd been finishing up today's work and he said he'd be around later during the day. Marian and Emily themselves had just finished their own job and to be frank, Emily wasn't jumping of excitement for the next one. Though Marian was supposed to continue working whenever Athenril had a job for her, this wasn't the case for Gabor and Emily. They could decline jobs and take some time off. This is exactly what Emily was thinking about. Her coinpurses, plural, had been pretty well filled and she was more than ready for a time out. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with her spare time, but she'd think on something.

"You could visit the Blooming Rose, for once." Marian quipped. She was sitting opposite of her at the table and grinned wickedly at the mention of the brothel.

"You're joking right?" She snorted derisively.

"Hmm, why not?" Marian kicked her legs up onto a stool in front of her and sat back comfortably. "I've been around the place, once or twice-" when she noticed Emily's expression she shrugged her shoulders. "-They've got some nice men in there."

Emily scrunched up her nose. "Oh Gods, Marian. You have any idea how many clients they serve in there? I mean, my problem isn't even with the sanitary issues, it's moreso the risk of contracting possible diseases."

Marian hummed. "I've got no issues thusfar."

Emily tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh God, you're impossible." She burst out into laughter anyways though, when Marian made some very naughty gestures with her mouth and the bottle she was holding in her hands.

"I'm just saying!" She blurted out loudly. "You gotta live a little you know."

"I'll think on something less... dirty." She winked at her friend playfully.

"I came in and heard way too much, and now I wish I didna hear any of it." Gabor grumbled and sat down next to Emily in the tavern.

"Afternoon to you too, Gabor." Marian smiled broadly at the dwarf.

"Aye." Then he focused his attention to Emily, a knowing smile creeping on his face.

Emily looked down her nose at him and raised up an eyebrow. "Er... Gabor? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just went past the docks to find my way ta ye and guess which ship I saw moored at the docks of Kirkwall?"

Her eyes widened. "He's here?" She leaned forward and immediately placed her tankard back onto the table.

"I believe so, Em." He chuckled and smiled warmly at her. "I didna check for myself, ye see, I went straight ta ye."

Marian wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I've _got_ to meet him."

Emily looked at Gabor for a second, wondering to herself if it were the right thing to do. Gabor huffed. "C'mon Em! Ye know the cap'n, he doesna dock anywhere twice except for Denerim! Go on now, I'll still be here tonight."

She mouthed a 'thank you' and got up from her seat then, rushing out of the tavern, with Marian following suit. "Woah, you must really like the guy. Look at you go."

"Well, it's not like we've got something serious going on. But, it has been three whole months, you know."

"Uh-huh. And since we were on the topic of 'living a little' earlier-" She didn't finish her sentence and though Emily couldn't see Marian's face, she had a feeling she knew exactly what her expression was like right now. They made it to the docks fairly quick, mostly because Emily had been powerwalking to get there. Marian was slightly out of breath and whistled as she laid eyes on the ship. "Now that's a pirate ship."

One of the crewmen who was unloading some cargo from the ship saw and immediately recognized Emily. "OI, LASSIE!"

She smiled and took Marian's arm, as she walked up towards the man. "I've got a guest with me. Is he-"

"He be on the ship." He snorted and waved her off.

Once on deck, more crewmen started whooping and whistling as they saw Emily aboard and Marian was eyeing all of them warily. She could hardly believe Emily traveled with a bunch of pirates like this. And that they perceived her as a friend. They all called out to her as if she'd been an old friend or even a family member. And the stench that surrounded said men.. Yes, Marian could scarcely believe she traveled with the lot of them for months. Suddenly a tall, tanned man stepped onto the deck, looking every bit a pirate as he should've. With the big pirate hat to boot. When the man spotted Emily on deck, he immediately smiled a toothy grin. "Lass." He opened his arms and Emily walked over to him, embracing him tightly. "Oh, it's good to see you again."

She dipped her head and before she knew it he kissed her full on the mouth again. For a moment she'd forgotten how free Toryg is with his affections. Even around strangers. She stepped backwards, blushing ever so slightly and clearing her throat. "This is Marian, she's a friend of mine."

Marian stepped forwards and shook hands with the pirate captain. "And her partner in crime."

"Well, any friend of Emily is a friend of mine. Toryg."

"She wanted to meet you, so." Emily said, still feeling a bit flustered from before.

Toryg grinned widely, seeing her react like that. It was adorable. He couldn't quite remember her acting so shy before. In fact, she'd been anything but shy. Marian examined the pirate from afar and she could see what the allure was. He didn't look so bad, still, it hadn't exactly been her type. "Yes, she's told me some stories about you."

"Oh? Only the good one's, I hope." He winked at Emily playfully.

"Och, stop it." She sighed and shook her head. "How long will you be staying in Kirkwall? I just finished a job, in fact, so I've got some time off."

His facial expression changed somewhat then. "Well, as much as I'd like to be the bearer of good news.. I've got some, troubling news from Ferelden." He gestured for them two to follow him, suprisingly into his quarters. When he noticed Emily's confused expression he sighed. "Normally I wouldn't allow just anyone in here-" he looked directly at Marian then. "-But this calls for some privacy."

Both women sat down at the table and Toryg poured a drink into three glasses, handing it over to them one by one. Holding the last one firmly before taking a big sip. "Andraste's tits, Toryg, what's the matter? Is it about Aedan?"

He nodded grimly. "He's fine. Well, for now, he is." He cleared his throat.

Marian kept quiet the entire time, just listening in on the conversation and enjoying the free drink. Emily's face grew concerned then. "For now? Whatever do you mean? I haven't heard any news from Ferelden since my arrival here. I'm completely out of the loop."

"Well.." He took a deep breath. "Aedan didn't tell me everything, but I've kept my eye on him. Besides, it's not hard to know what's going on at the other side of the Waking Sea. Everybody's talking about it. I went to Orlais on another smuggler job and even there the stories had reached the nobles about the Grey Wardens of Ferelden."

"We haven't heard anything here." Marian raised up her eyebrow in confusion. How come everyone on the other side of the Waking Sea knew about what was going on, but not Kirkwall? She had thought it odd.

Emily urged him on. "The Arl had called for a Landsmeet, Loghain was there as well. I do not know the details, but Queen Anora showed up during the Landsmeet and took the side of Aedan's claims about what Loghain had done. Most noble houses stood with the boy, there had only been one or two houses that stood by Loghain's side. Eventually, it was down to a duel between Loghain and Aedan."

Emily's eyes widened. "What happened next?"

"Loghain yielded and Aedan was forced to make a decision; let Loghain live or kill him then and there. Alistair wanted to step in to do it himself, I didn't think the boy had it in him. Last I seen him, he ate all the cheese in my larder and seemed rather.. foolish. However, Aedan chose to do it himself. I do not know the reasoning behind it, you'd have to ask him yourself. Alistair stepped up and accepted the throne. In the end Aedan let him marry the Queen, so that they may rule together. There was a royal decree and everything. Alistair will remain by Aedan's side, until the Darkspawn threat is dealt with."

"So why is he fine for now? To me that seems like a good ending to everything. The Grey Wardens will slay the Archdemon, stop the Blight and all is well." Emily couldn't even bring herself to drink from the tankard anymore. There was something Toryg wasn't telling her yet.

"I told you earlier you'd have to ask him yourself, right? He's asked me to send for you. He... found out about something, though he would not tell me what exactly. Your ears only, I suppose. It's not looking good, though, lass. Something in the way he spoke.. Your friend needs you, now more than ever, I'm afraid."

She looked at Marian then, who in turn looked just as dumbfounded as she had been. "So I am to leave Kirkwall and return to Ferelden? For how long?"

"I don't know. He would not tell me. He's still in Denerim for the time being. He wants to meet with you there."

"You have no obligation to stay here, Emily." Marian said softly.

She nodded. "You're right, I don't. But I will return. Gabor's here and.. well, I don't know what else there is left for me back in Ferelden. For now at least. Besides, we've still got that expedition to take care of once you're out of Athenril's employ."

"Right." Marian smiled. "You should go. I'll tell Gabor and Athenril everything."

"The men are currently unloading some wares I still had left on board, but we've stocked up enough before departing from Ferelden. We can leave tonight."

The two women said goodbye to one another, for now, and Emily began pacing back and forth in Toryg's quarters. She didn't like the sound of Toryg's voice when he'd told her the last bit of his story. Whatever did they find out that had Aedan so shook? Toryg wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close for an embrace, stopping her from the constant pacing as they waited for the men to finish up their work. "Calm yourself, lass."

"How can I be calm? Something's not right."

"I agree, but worrying yourself over it now, won't do you any good. Besides, it might not be the worst we expect it to be. Maybe, he's just overreacting."

She snorted. In a way she could almost believe that. Aedan overreacting about something minor and turning it into something huge. It sounded like something he'd do. It's something he'd done before, many a time, with her. "I want to believe that."

"Then stop fretting." He kissed her cheek softly. "Besides, it'll still take some time before we get to Ferelden again and I haven't seen you in three months."

"You've been counting?" She smirked.

"Oh, like you haven't?" He eyed her up and down with a naughty grin plastered on his face. "You can't have forgotten all about the way I made you moan and pant for more, lass."

She giggled when he kissed her right below her ear. "Mm.. I may have thought about it, once or twice."

"Oh?" He held her at arms length then. "Just once or twice? Have you forgotten all about your pirate, is that it?" he smirked devilishly.

She shrieked as he lifted her up into his arms and threw her onto his bed. "No one's been interesting enough, I'm afraid." She blew a raspberry then as he proceeded to take off her boots and began undressing himself. "No, it would seem my pirate is the only man that can do it right." She giggled as he crawled towards her and began taking off her own armor then as well.

"Well I am glad to hear it, lass. I can assure you, I haven't lost my touch."

* * *

Aedan was pacing back and forth at the Gnawed Noble tavern, waiting for Toryg to return. It had been some time now and he had no doubt Toryg wasn't able to convince Emily to return to Ferelden for a bit. Morrigan eyed the man with growing annoyance. She offered him a way out, well before the final battle.

Wynne looked over at Leliana with a concerned expression spread across her face. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

The red haired rogue shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, Wynne. The news he received wasn't quite good."

The old woman sighed. Looking on at the leader of their group. "He has a terrible burden to bear. We knew this from the beginning.."

Alistair came back inside then, with Toryg and Emily right next to him. "They're here." he sounded out of breath, they must've come running. Emily squeezed Toryg's shoulders gently and whispered something inaudible to him, before thanking Alistair and walking over towards an utterly disturbed looking Aedan.

He had looked.. awful. Big dark circles underneath his eyes, his skin was pale and he generally looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. The moment he saw Emily, he took her to a secluded area of the tavern, sitting her down at a table. "Thank you Emily. Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Toryg made it seem urgent."

He nodded slowly. "A lot has happened."

"So I was told. Kirkwall's entirely out of the loop, Aedan. Nobody know's anything about what you have accomplished so far. What's going on, Aedan? All I know is that Loghain has been slain, by your hand and that Alistair is now married off to Anora."

"I've told some members of the group. The one's closest to me. Leliana knows, so does Wynne. The others, they do not know it yet. I don't think I'll tell them either."

"You sure you want to tell me? I know we've talked about deep topics before, Aedan but-" she paused. "-We're hardly as close as Wynne and you are for instance."

He slammed his fist onto the table then, which made all the other members of the group look up in surprise. When Emily's gaze met Alistair's, he looked saddened. "Alistair knows too, he was with me when we received the news about the final battle. Morrigan too, knows."

"Knows what? What's going on, Aedan?"

"You see, Emily... The last time we spoke, on Toryg's ship.. You were able to calm my nerves. You made me feel lighter and it helped my resolve a lot during the past months. I needed an outsider's point of view and you gave it to me. It worked." His bloodshot eyes met hers. She swallowed down hard. "Alistair and I were called in by a senior Warden named Riordan, he's a Warden from Orlais. He had been captured by Rendon Howe. We saved him right before the Landsmeet. After everything, and while we're so close to the end, he told us the truth about having to slay the Archdemon. Why the Grey Wardens were needed so."

"And?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone who's not a Grey Warden, so I've already broken that trust before when telling Wynne, Morrigan and Leliana. I might as well do it a fourth time." He chuckled but it sounded bitter. "You see, Emily.. Once an Archdemon is slain, it's essence will.. I don't even know how to properly word it, but it will jump to another vessel, another body. It's attracted to other darkspawn and if it jumps to one, it will be born anew in that body." She didn't know quite what to say. That would make an Archdemon immortal, unkillable. Aedan continued. "If the Archdemon, the dragon, is slain by a Grey Warden however- it's essence will travel into the Grey Warden instead. The Grey Warden will die, but so will it."

"What?" She hissed out. "That can't be right." When he didn't say anything immediately, she began freaking out. "That's bullshit! So you get nightmares, you live a shitty life and to top it all off, you die when you slay the Archdemon?!" She didn't yell but she hissed angrily. She was fuming. The life of a Grey Warden is truly, truly unbearable. "Why didn't they tell you this all beforehand?"

"For the same reason other secrets are being kept from the recruits and the outside public. The truths to them are often too much to handle. And should people know the truth, they wouldn't want to become a Warden any longer. The world needs us, Emily. If there's a Blight, we're the only one's who can stop it. If a warrior like yourself would be able to slay the dragon, then it would just jump to another darkspawn creature and continue living. The Blight would never end. We are the only one's to end it for good, because of the taint."

"The taint?"

He chuckled wryly. "Another secret. The joining ritual does that to us. After the joining ritual, the Grey Wardens who survive it, bear the taint. Basically there's a bit of darkspawn inside of us. I can't explain everything to you, Emily.. Though I wish I could."

"You already told me one big secret, you may as well-"

He held up his hand, and she stopped talking. "Please. The tale is not yet over." She held her breath. "Morrigan came to me, a while ago. This is why I sent for you. I need your clear opinion about this matter. I haven't told Alistair or Wynne, not even Leliana." He looked sad then. "You know? After we spoke the last time, I finally decided to make things official with Leliana."

"I'm happy you did, Aedan. You deserve some happiness in all of this, too."

He nodded. "We're together, Emily. We're happy. She makes me happy. She loves me. Leliana has truly been a light amidst all the darkness these past months." He paused again, clenching his jaw tightly. "Morrigan told me I do not have to die." His eyes met hers again. "There is a way for me to live. Or well.. buy myself some more time. Grey Wardens also do not live very long lives, you see."

The look in his eyes didn't sit well with her. "And how would Morrigan be able to keep you alive?"

"She knows of an ancient ritual, thanks to her mother. Flemeth." He snorted. "We went through all that trouble to slay Flemeth back at the Korcari Wilds, we got her Flemeth's grimoire and I really thought Morrigan was no longer following Flemeth's orders after all of that. She told me the sole reason Flemeth saved Alistair and me that day, the real reason why she sent Morrigan with us, was because of this ritual. I would have to lay with Morrigan, on the eve of battle. We would conceive a child and said child would then bear the taint that I, and all the other Grey Wardens carry. When the Archdemon is slain, it's essence will seek the child like a beacon. According to Morrigan's theory, it would be too early for it to perish whilst absorbing it's essence."

"And so you get to live and the Archdemon remains slain.." She said in a monotone voice. He merely nodded. "But what of the child?"

"Morrigan wishes to raise it alone. I am not to follow her, or seek her out. I am not allowed to reach out to the child either. I can never know of it, never see it. She'll leave immediately after the final battle. If I refuse her offer altogether, she'll leave straight away. She wishes to know what I choose before the final battle happens. I haven't given her my answer yet and time is running out."

Emily sat back into her chair and took a deep breath, not quite knowing what to tell him. "What is it exactly that you want from me, Aedan? You want me to make this decision for you? Because if that's the case, I can't. I wish I could, but I honestly cannot make a decision like that."

"I am not asking you to choose for me. I want your opinion on both my options."

"Well, it depends... The child will be entirely alright, after all of that? I mean, it's carrying the essence, whatever that may be, inside of them. Doesn't that mean... The Archdemon could somehow return again?"

"According to Morrigan... The child will have the soul of an old God and she will not harm it. She merely wishes to raise it by herself. As was Flemeth's initial plan. I find it hard to believe she's not entirely of a same mind with her late mother. The child itself, will be alright. Though I have to admit there's got to be a reason why Morrigan wants this."

"I agree. It's not like she's in love with you. She also doesn't strike me as a motherly figure. I-...." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Did you ever trust Morrigan? Like, truly?"

He glanced around himself nervously. "Not entirely, no. I've tried, very hard to trust her. She's trustworthy as an ally, don't get me wrong. She's gotten me out of some pretty shitty situations before, together with the others. She's helped Arl Eamon's boy. She's never double crossed me. But there's always been moments where.. she said something that didn't sit entirely well with me."

"Alright.. So she's never been entirely truthful with you and the others but she also hasn't given you any reason to believe she's trying to murder you in your sleep." She said sarcastically. "That narrows it down, somewhat."

Aedan laughed bitterly. "I don't want to die, Emily. I almost feel selfish for even considering Morrigan's offer. I should die. The Grey Warden tradition demands it. I'll cheat death, and I'll cheat the Grey Wardens by accepting her deal. Not to mention the child. What will it be like? Will it be dangerous?"

"Okay first of all; screw the Wardens and their traditions. I admire their work and sacrifice, greatly, I might add. However, keeping this a secret for so long. Until right before the final battle.. It would basically be a suicide mission if you went without accepting her offer. And of course you don't want to die. Aedan, you're way too young. You've only just gotten serious with Leliana, you still have to be reunited with your brother-"

"Fergus may not even-"

She cut him off. "-Don't say that, Aedan. You don't know that. He's alive and you will see him again after all of this is through." Then she widened her eyes slightly. "There's your answer." He tried hard not to sob, so Emily took a hold of his hand firmly. "You want my opinion? -I don't think you deserve to die after the final battle, Aedan. I believe when you die, it should be on your own terms or due to old age. You still have much to accomplish in this life, after the Blight." She sighed yet again. "The child... You'll never have to meet it. It'll be Morrigan's responsibility. If she wants this, then let her do it. You were already asked to make great sacrifices by merely being a Warden. Dying would be the ultimate sacrifice and I don't think it should be how your story ends."

"But what of Leliana?"

"If you decide to accept Morrigan's offer.. You'll have to tell her, Aedan. That's not something you keep from the woman you love. If she loves you, she'll... accept it." She bit the inside of her cheek and thought about it for a while. What if she had a man she truly and utterly loved and he presented her with those two options; dying or sleeping with another woman to make a baby and continue on living. She'd not like the last option, but she figured she'd want to have as much time as possible with the man she truly loved. "She would have to accept it. And if she does not.. then at least you've been honest with her. If she finds out about it when you haven't told her, it could go very very bad."

"So if I go through with it.. Either tell Leliana the truth and risk losing her- or don't tell her and risk losing her?"

"Something like that."

He kept quiet for a long time, just staring down at his hand and Emily's holding said hand tightly. Emily herself glanced around the tavern and her eyes lingered on each and every member of the group. The dwarf, she had not met before, was drinking with Zevran and Sten. While Shale and Morrigan had been somewhat close to one another, speaking in hushed whispers. Alistair, Leliana and Wynne were closest to Aedan and Emily and kept their watchful eye on the duo. "Thanks, Emily." He finally said. He sighed in relief, somewhat. His heart, again, felt lighter than it had in months. Leliana made him feel loved and cherished. Happy and whole. But he needed Emily's opinion on the matter. An outsiders opinion. Someone who's always been crass and straight forward with him. She never feared to tell him how it is. She was not afraid to fight him, bicker with him, argue with him. She gave him a hopeful look then. "I think I have to talk to Morrigan and Leliana next." He shook his head. The idea of a child carrying the essence of an Old God didn't sit entirely well with him. But he just wasn't ready to die yet. After all he's been through, after everything that he's done with the others. Alistair's going to be the King of Ferelden, for crying out loud. And all because of his friendship with the fellow Warden. He may actually live for more years and enjoy life for the first time, ever, since his family was murdered. He may actually have a wife. His eyes landed on the red haired woman who'd been watching him all evening from afar. Her blue eyes met with his.

She felt more at ease then. It was still a heavy burden to bear of sorts. He had to sleep with a woman he did not love, at all. And carry on living his life, knowing he has a child somewhere. That the child carried the essence of an Archdemon... Still, she felt like that would be the right choice to make. Aedan deserved to finally be happy. There was still the matter of actually slaying said Archdemon, but at least he'd have something to fight for. He'd fight for the love Leliana bore for him. For a future together. "I'm glad I could be of help." She glanced over towards the Witch. "So, will you tell her tonight?"

"Both of them, yes. I will talk to Leliana first, then take Morrigan up on her offer. The final battle will happen soon, Emily." His serious eyes met her own. "Once everything is set, we will ready ourselves for the horde of darkspawn that no doubt finds it's way toward us as we speak. The army of Ferelden is already at our disposal, we need only wait for the final battle to commence."

"I understand." She glanced over towards the pirate captain, who had been sitting at the bar. "I've got some time off from work, I will stay in Denerim until-"

"-No. I have already asked Toryg to take you back to sea once we're done here tonight." She gave him an angry scowl. But before she could even protest, he continued. "You have to understand, Emily. Though I am very grateful you came all this way on such short notice, you are no longer safe here in Denerim. The army is here, we are here. The horde will come this way. I want you out of harms way before any of that actually happens. I've instructed Toryg to take you out to open water. You are to remain there with him, until the battle is either won, or lost."

"And after?" She asked him bitterly.

"If we lose, you have no business here. If we succeed, then I'd love for you to be there at the party." He smiled.

"What am I to do on his ship? Wait it out?"

"You could return to Kirkwall straight away, too."

"Fuck that." She huffed. "I'd miss the party." She smirked back at him, although she wasn't entirely happy with his decision. It's not like she was ready to face the Archdemon with the rest, but she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of helplessly waiting on the Scurvy Fortune. She'd be safe, but the waiting would kill her.

He squeezed her hand. "I need to go speak with Leliana and Morrigan. And you-" he gestured over towards the bar. "-You've got a man waiting for you." He winked and kissed her on the cheek softly. Like a family member would.

She sighed and watched Aedan approach Leliana, taking her gently by the hand and leading her off towards a room to the side of the tavern. She only hoped Leliana would support his decision, too.

* * *

Cullen looked around the brothel and felt his cheeks flush. This was going to be difficult. However he had to follow up on the latest information he'd gotten. Apparently both Keran and Wilmod, the new recruits, had been sighted here at the Blooming Rose. He walked past some elven men and women near the entrance and cleared his throat uncomfortably when he entered the main room. Dozens of tables and chairs everywhere, with patrons and working ladies. Scented candles had been lit all around the room and the bar was tended by a lady wearing brightly colored robes. It smelled sweet in here, sickenly sweet, almost. A scantily clad lady walked right up to him and touched his arm softly. "Hello there, handsome. Like what you see?" She purred at him. He merely shook his head and walked away. He saw an elderly lady wearing purple and pink robes. She smiled politely at him.

"Excuse me-"

"-Welcome to the Blooming Rose, ser Templar. My people offer three types of service. For two sovereigns, you get the royal treatment." She moved her hands towards his crotch and he quickly stepped backwards, holding up his arm.

His face had become as red as a tomato at this point. Again, he cleared his throat. "Maker's breath, I'm sorry but I am not here for the services you or your people provide, serah."

The elderly woman huffed. "You here on business then, lad?" Her entire demeanor had changed. Whereas before she seemed somewhat polite, now she was just straight up annoyed and rude with Cullen.

"I am indeed. I was told two of my recruits have been seen in here as of late."

The woman crossed her arms. "You're going to have to be more specific Templar. I get loads of your kind in here. Suppose the training is too stressful and the lot of you need some down time, hm?" She winked at him.

Now Cullen was losing his patience. "It's Knight-Captain, actually, serah."

She seemed apologetic and shocked for a moment then. "I apologize, Knight-Captain. However, I cannot help you. Whoever you seek, I don't give out client information. Comes with the discretion we offer for our patrons, you see?"

"You do not understand, serah. These are young boys who are missing. The Templar Order needs to find them and notify their families. What if they were your sons?"

Two younger looking women came walking up towards the lady he'd been speaking to and one of them whispered something in her ear. The elderly woman nodded at them both in acknowledgement and turned her focus back to the Knight-Captain. "Look, I wish I could help you, but I can't. I've got work to do, Knight-Captain. I suggest you try your luck elsewhere. Or try to relax a little, you are after all, at the best brothel of the Free Marches." She bowed her head and walked away.

Cullen shook his head and looked around the establishment. He could try to ask some of the working ladies.. When his eyes landed on some of them, however, he noticed the ladies were more interested in depriving him of his coin. Suddenly another hand found it's way to his upper arm. "Welcome, ser Templar. May I be able to help you?" The lady in question wore more clothing than most of them in here. She had brown locks of hair and ice blue eyes. Her makeup had been a tad bit darker than most of the working girls. When the woman saw Cullen examining her features, she smiled softly. There was something about this lady that reeled him in. "My name is Idunna."

"Er.. Pleasure to meet you. I am not here for any of your services, I'm afraid. I just need some information about some of your potential clients."

Idunna purred close to Cullen's ear then. It sent shivers down his spine and he had to quite literally rip himself away from her. "Oh, dear, I'm afraid I can't do that. Confidentiality and all that." She giggled behind the palm of her hand when she saw Cullen's obvious struggle.

He shook his head. "I ah.. I thank you, Idunna. Have a good day." He quickly walked away from the woman and towards the exit of the brothel.

When he was safely back outside, he sighed a breath of relief. "Sweet Andraste.." he breathed. These women were not going to be able to help him much, at all. As he was going over his options near the Blooming Rose, he noticed a familiar figure moving about the same area. It had been Hawke. He slowly moved towards a corner and watched the woman from afar.

She was speaking to Athenril. He knew much about the elven woman. She pretended to run a clean business, but there had been high suspicions she was doing illegal work here in the city. If he hadn't been so occupied with all the mages and now the missing recruits, too- he would definitely be paying more attention to her dealings in Kirkwall. However, to see Hawke here with the woman.. He wasn't dumb. Athenril and Hawke had been talking and eventually moved away a bit further. He cursed under his breath. There was no way he'd be able to overhear what the two women were talking about from way up here. He had to get closer to them, somehow. But two bodyguards remained closeby at all times. The two women were standing near the staircase but he knew a way around, that would bring him back towards the staircase from the other direction. He'd have to be quick though, if he wanted to hear anything at all.

When he got to the staircase, he remained just around the corner, listening in closely.

"-So the Blight is almost over, hm?" Athenril asked Hawke in a surprised tone of voice.

"If her friend succeeds, then yes."

"I didn't know she was friends with the Grey Wardens."

"Yeah well, you also didn't know we met back in Lothering."

Cullen's eyebrows rose up high. Hawke had been in Lothering? He had no idea about that. Then again, it's hard to know everything about all the refugees coming into the city nowadays. Some come here under false name's. And whoever 'they' were, they knew the Grey Wardens? He admitted to himself, this kind of information was more important to the Guard than to the Templar Order. In truth, he hadn't heard any news from Ferelden since he'd been stationed here in Kirkwall. The talk about the Blight only reached the city due to the refugees coming in from all over. Kirkwall knew there was a Blight happening on the other side of the ocean, but no other news had reached them yet.

Athenril sighed. "Well, I for one am not sad about the Blight possibly ending soon. I can maybe get back into contact with some of my old associates." She hummed. "If you know more about her returning to the city, do let me know."

"I'm sure she'll come straight back to the Hanged Man once she returns. Besides, if the Blight has ended, we'll know all about it, I'll wager."

He slowly walked back towards the Gallows, then. He had forgotten all about Wilmod and Keran for a moment. Overhearing Hawke and Athenril's conversation made him think of Emily again.. The talk about Lothering and the Grey Wardens. She did work with the Wardens for a bit, back at Ferelden. He remembered he still had not sent her a letter. The one he once started writing had been lost in his old quarters, probably thrown out at one point or another. Then again, he also still hadn't gotten a letter from her either. He remembered her skin, her soft yet scarred skin. Her strong physique, her hazel eyes looking at him. The way he woke up with her in his arms that day back at the tower. Immediately he felt the panic rush over him. The Tower, the abominations, the torture, his friends that died but he had been the only one to survive it. Why? Why did he survive that but they didn't?! He all but ran back towards his own quarters and rummaged through his drawers: empty. "Come on, come on." he cursed under his breath and dashed over towards his bedside table. Opening that drawer, he found three vials of lyrium. His hands were shaking, he couldn't open the vial immediately which drove him even more insane. He needed the lyrium now. Flashes of Emily's face, mixed in with the demon version of her came back to his mind. "No. No!" He bit his lower lip hard and he could hear the demon's whispers in his head. _"Cullen.. Come into my arms, my love."_

He quickly drank the contents of the vial and threw himself onto his bed, his head into the pillow, he was sweating profusely. His fists were balled but still he could hear the whispers. He took the next vial and drank that one too. Then after a second or two, he finally calmed down again. The lyrium was doing it's job. He sighed deeply and wiped his forehead. He realized, somewhere deep down, that everytime he took lyrium, he needed more of it to forget. He needed more to calm down, make him think clearly again. He sat back up on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Peeking towards the drawer of his bedside table. He only had one more vial left, he needed to ask for a new supply. Of course there had been his lyrium kit, the one you can use while on the road. However, he really wasn't about to start injecting the stuff straight into his bloodstream. At least, not while he could still use the liquid form from the vials. He didn't want to think about Emily anymore. Not now, at least. He'd just had a major freak out, which was new. Before, he'd just need the lyrium to focus. To get rid of the headache's and exhaustion, but if he'd have more episodes like he just did- then he would need lyrium for that too. He did miss her, whenever he had the time to spare to think about her. But Emily and him hadn't spoken to one another in months, almost an entire year by now, he was sure. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind again, back to the investigation on Wilmod and Keran. He needed results. For his sake, for the Templar Order, for Meredith.

A knock at the door was heard then.

"Yes. Come in." His voice cracked, and he composed himself immediately once a Templar recruit came in with another pile of papers that needed to be signed.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Knight-Captain. But the Knight-Commander asked me to hand these over to you."

"Yes. Leave them there, on the desk, please. Thank you."

* * *

>   
>   
> Toryg had been watching her, standing near the railing of the ship. She was rubbing her arms and staring at the shoreline. The lights and fires of Denerim were far off into the distance, but you could just vaguely make out the city docks from here. Come morning, when the sun would be up again, he was sure you could see the city more clearly. He sighed and took off his trenchcoat, draping it over her shoulders gently. She almost jumped in her own skin when he'd done so. When she realized what he was doing, she stilled and looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Thank you... I'm sorry, you startled me."

He shook his head no. "Don't mention it, lass." He looked over her shoulder at the shoreline as well. "Do you really want to be standing here all night?"

She nodded. "I have to see it, Toryg." The battle had been going on for hours already. You could hear the stampede of feet even from all the way out here. Sometimes cries were heard. Other times, ungodly roars. Toryg had seen a lot in his lifetime, but even that made him feel uneasy, he had to admit. It reminded Emily of the first night at Lothering and again, she shivered. "When I stayed at Lothering the first night, when the battle at Ostagar happened, it was like this too."

Toryg looked at her face from the side and felt sorry for her then. She was no longer her usual self. She was.. perturbed. He couldn't blame her, he felt the same way.

"I was much farther away, then. And I did meet Alistair and Aedan before that, but only once. We were hardly friends back then. I was affected by it, but not as much as I am tonight." He hushed her. "To know that your friends are out there and-"

She was interrupted by a loud screeching far into the distance. It came from behind them, from behind the ship. Glancing over into that direction, she widened her eyes, and Toryg himself actually cursed loudly: a dragon came flying in; it was huge. It swooped down low over the Scurvy Fortune and Toryg quickly pulled Emily down towards the deck of the ship, protecting her with his own body. As it flew overhead, the amount of power it exuded with its wings. It rocked the massive ship in the water and the wood groaned in the sheer force of the winds it emitted. It screeched loudly a second time, but completely ignored the crew and the two of them. It was as though the ship didn't even exist to the dragon. It continued flying onwards, into the direction of Denerim. Emily gasped and looked at Toryg in complete horror. The other crewmen were all talking in a panicked frenzy to one another. The Captain slowly got back up to his feet and reached out to Emily, helping her get back to her feet as well. "By all the Gods.." They had to fight _that_?!

"You think that was the Archdemon?" Toryg himself sounded extremely disturbed. If that was what Aedan and the others had to slay, then he feared for all of their lives. He did not know what an Archdemon had looked like yet. But if it was that thing, then their odds of survival had to be slim.

She merely nodded slowly. "Aedan did tell me it was a dragon..." She had never seen one before. In all her time here in Ferelden, she'd never laid eyes upon a dragon. After all, they were supposed to be extinct. This was.. insane. In fairytales dragons had always been massive creatures, but you don't realize the full scale of it until you see one for yourself.

"I am now rather glad Aedan forced me to take you back to sea." He admitted gingerly. If she had been out there, with them, during all of this? He didn't want to think about it.

Rumbling was heard in the distance then, though they couldn't quite make out where the dragon had landed. The ship itself shook with the rumbling, even from all the way over here, out on the ocean. She didn't want to think these kinds of thoughts, but she couldn't help herself: how were they all supposed to slay that thing? Was that really even possible? Nevermind the deal Aedan struck with Morrigan, nevermind all of that; _how_ was he able to slay that beast?

They both remained there on deck, the entire night. Watching the city in the distance. More fire broke out as time went on. Screams, cries were heard and there was nothing Emily could do. She regretted not being there with Aedan and the others now. Despite being absolutely terrified of that dragon, despite seeing all of that destruction from way out here- she regretted not joining them now. She should've insisted on staying back at Denerim. There was nothing she could do from here. Perhaps there would've been _nothing_ she could do for them if she'd joined them, but at least she would've been there with them. On the battlefield. She could help, assist, in any way she could. Now, she was just a bystander. She felt utterly powerless. Toryg noticed Emily's uneasiness and hushed her as much he could. But he had to admit, even he couldn't rightly believe his own words sometimes. He hadn't spent as much time with the Wardens and their group as she had, but even the best of warriors would have trouble fighting that thing.

Most of the crew couldn't sleep that night, just like Toryg and Emily. How could one sleep during all of that? Toryg eventually took two chairs for them to sit on, and so they continued watching the shoreline. The sounds had somewhat died down. It was quieter now. And they didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. Toryg had wrapped his arm firmly around Emily's shoulder and kept her close. "What are you thinking, lass?" His voice had been soft and quiet.

She shook her head. "What do you think?"

He understood her reaction, but he was trying to ease her mind, somehow. Anyway he could. "Talk to me, lass. Tell me anything."

She grit her teeth. What was he trying to do? Make her think about something else? She looked at him from the side and she noted his expression; it was calm. "You want me to just... what? Talk about something random?"

"Yes. Anything at all."

"Well if you're wondering what's going on inside my head, then..." She took a deep breath. Her eyes again fixated onto the shoreline. "I think I will never again pass up an opportunity to fight for what is right." She snorted derisively. "I've changed my mind so many times over the course of time. Trust strangers, don't trust strangers. Make friends, don't make friends. Open up, keep it all locked away. Lie, instead of telling truths. This life-" she hung her head lowly. "I feel like I have to be out there with them. I feel like I have to fight. Even if there is a chance I'll die. Sitting here on the sidelines, watching the battle happening from so far away, it's maddening." Toryg didn't speak, he just listened to her. "I was terrified of so many things. Politics, monsters I have not yet faced before, the mere thought of not surviving a fight and not being able to see another sun rise. But this?" She looked at him then. "This is not what I want. I am here, with you, safe and sound, while my friends fight out there. I've worked mundane jobs back at Kirkwall for the last few months, Toryg, and I missed the excitement. I didn't know I could miss it so much. But when you're part of something like that, you feel like you matter. Like you're really living. Like you're doing the right thing."

"So if there were to be another Blight someday.. You'd join the Wardens?"

"I will not become a Warden, that's for damn sure. Not after everything they did to Alistair and Aedan. But I would join the fight, certainly. That Archdemon out there?" She pointed into the direction they'd last seen it. "That's true evil. Dragons are supposed to be extinct. That out there is no ordinary dragon. It's a demon. You have any idea how many families will be torn apart come morn'? What about Aedan.." She shook her head and loud screeching again was heard in the distance, it was not slain yet. "I feel silly for being here tonight, instead of out there with them. If there will come another battle like this, or even remotely like this- I will be there, Toryg. Next time, I will join the fight."

He hummed. "Seems like you know what you want in life now, lass." He admired her bravery, the sureness in her voice. Though he could not help feeling sad about it in a way, too. A woman like Emily, shouldn't have to fight for her life.

"I think you'd be right." She sighed.

"But you do know that you'll be leaving behind people who care about you when you join such a fight?"

"I'll make sure I'll join people who are of the same mind."

"Not what I meant, Emily."

She looked at him again, he seemed.. hurt. "I am not leaving anyone special behind, if that's what you're saying."

"Do you not?" He bit the inside of his cheek hard.

She shifted in her chair and faced him then, taking his hands into her own. "Toryg, I thought we discussed this."

She was right, they had discussed this. And he told himself nothing was serious. Yet why did he feel so upset right now? "I guess I wasn't prepared for the impression you'd leave on me, lass."

She smiled faintly and kissed his hand. "I care for you too, Toryg. But you and I.. lead very different lives. You belong out here, out on the ocean. I need to be on land, I can't join you, we couldn't be together properly."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Damn it all, I know. I wasn't ready to admit you meant more to me than I would've liked... and-"

The sound of horns was heard then and Emily immediately rose up to her feet, craning her neck. Toryg too, looked at the shoreline. "That was the sound of Denerim's horns." She was shocked. Toryg got up from his seat now too and nodded. "That means they've slain the Archdemon!" She clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Toryg! They did it!" She hugged him tightly and he in turn wrapped one arm around her.

* * *

Through the fires and smoke of the burning city, Aedan limped towards the forces of Ferelden's army. His followers and friends in tow, none of his group had perished, although he could tell many soldiers did. Some civilians lay dead on the streets as well. Leliana rushed to his side and supported him as they continued walking onwards. "You did it, Aedan." She sounded exhausted, when he looked at her beautiful pale face, he saw the filth and blood and reached out to her. She leaned into his hand and smiled, she couldn't contain her tears. "I am so proud of you."

Once they reached the bulk of the remaining army, they noticed the darkspawn horde had no longer been there. Fled, most likely, once the Archdemon was slain. All of them plopped down onto the floor and took a moment to breathe. The city was in shambles, although they were able to defeat most of the horde pressing through the city's areas before facing the dragon head on. They had fought fiercely in the alienage and near the markets, no doubt saving a lot of civilians. Still.. there had been many casualties, but at least the Blight was ended. Morrigan had disappeared almost immediately after the explosion that ensued after the dragon was slain. He didn't think she'd stick around; she stayed true to her word.

Emily came running towards the soldiers that were cheering loudly and the horn yet again was sounded. Toryg had decided to remain aboard the ship, he didn't want to follow. She thought it odd, but figured it was due to the talk they had right before the first horn was sounded. "Aedan?" She called out.

Soldiers she didn't know lifted her up high into the air and cheered happily. She couldn't contain her happiness, but took this opportunity to check around. When she was placed back onto the ground, another soldier took a hold of her, dipped her and kissed her full on the mouth. She was too shocked to react and before she knew it, he let go of her and moved towards his comrades to cheer some more. "Alright then." She cleared her throat and straightened her armor, before continuing her search for Aedan and the others. She called out to him again, and pushed aside another group of happy soldiers. Finally her eyes landed on a group of people sitting on the cobblestones. "Aedan!" She ran towards the group and when he saw his friend emerge from the masses, he managed to smile.

She kneeled down before him and saw the others behind him, Leliana was holding onto Aedan for dear life and smiled gratefully at Emily. "Thank you, Emily."

She teared up, couldn't help it. "Whatever for?" She laughed through the tears.

"You spoke with him last night. I am not sure he'd still be here if it hadn't been for you." She took a hold of Emily's hand then and squeezed it tightly.

Emily in turn dipped her head at the rogue and smiled broadly at Aedan. "I'm not late for the party, am I?"

He chuckled. "Please, for the love of the Maker, no parties. At least not tonight. I need to rest."

"I'm sure all of you do." She glanced over his shoulder, at the others. Seeing Alistair, Wynne, Sten, Zevran, Oghren and Shale all there warmed her heart. She hadn't been close with every member, but at least Aedan was surrounded by his friends. And they had been there during the final fight, supporting him every step of the way. She looked back at Aedan. "Morrigan?" He merely shook his head 'no'. She knew enough. "I'll let you spend some time with Leliana and catch your breath." She hugged them carefully, not knowing if they sustained any heavy wounds or whatnot. They thanked her and she moved to the rest of the group, sitting in between Wynne, Alistair and Zevran. "So, King of Ferelden, huh?"

Alistair sputtered. "Please, not now. I just fought a massive dragon for crying out loud." He smiled at her, though.

"You've come a long way since we first met in the Korcari Wilds, Alistair. I'm proud of you, and I am sure you'll make a great King."

"Yeah. And I'm married now." He scoffed.

Emily hummed. "Well.. You could've done much worse, what with a woman like Anora."

"Anora and Alistair Theirin..." He said it quietly but she could hear it. "I guess it does have a ring to it. My life will be a whole lot different from being a Grey Warden."

"I'd say that's a good thing." She nudged him gently and he winced.

"Ah-ah! Easy on the future King of Ferelden, please. He's hurting."

Wynne shook her head. "Young man, stop being such a baby."

"That is no way to speak to a King, Wynne." He narrowed his eyes at the old mage.

Emily smacked the back of his head playfully. "You're no King yet. Don't misuse your title, _young man_."

Zevran chuckled and kept staring at Emily. "What will you do now, mi querida?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll return to Kirkwall soon. After the celebration. I want to be there, for Aedan's sake, and all of yours as well."

"What about your pirate?" He leaned back on the palms of his hands as he was sitting, trying to get more comfortable. Wynne and Alistair were intrigued, it seemed, paying close attention to Emily next.

"Okay for one; he's not _my_ pirate. Besides, Toryg and I went over that a long time ago."

He nodded. "Perhaps I'll stand a chance with you some day, eh?"

She laughed. "Who knows, Zevran?"


	17. When Will We Meet Again, Sweetheart?

Gabor was sitting at a table in the Hanged Man and sighed deeply, his hand supporting his head. She'd been gone for a few weeks now, but news had also reached Kirkwall that the Blight had been ended by the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Emily's friend was dubbed the Hero Of Ferelden and Alistair Theirin had ascended the throne with his new wife Anora. There had been sightings of Darkspawn everywhere around the cities and towns, however. The soldiers and mercenaries still had a lot of work to do, getting rid of those creatures. But, at least he knew Emily was safe and sound. She probably decided to stick around a little while longer for all the festivities and such. Not to mention King Alistair's official coronation, and Gabor didn't blame her for it. Marian decided to sit down with the old dwarf and smiled. "You look like you're pretty down today, Gabor."

He 'hmpfed' and took another sip from the tankard before him. When he looked at the human mage, he saw a broad smile plastered on her visage. "And ye look chipper as ever. Dinna think I ever saw ye this happy before."

"You would be right. For one, the Blight is over and secondly; my brother and me have paid off our debt to Athenril. We're free to go."

"Already? Didn't ye have at least one more month left?"

She blew a raspberry and ordered a drink for herself then. "Are you not happy for me, old man?"

He smiled politely at the human. "Aye, aye. I'm happy for ye, kid. Now all we need is ta have Em back with us and all will be well."

"Awww.. You miss her, don't you, Gabor?"

The dwarf got red in the face then and Marian laughed, recognizing his temper tantrums by now. "Argh, ye don't need ta rub it in my face! Of course I miss Em!" He puffed and huffed and Marian patted him on the back.

"There there, old man."

"Ye still thinkin' on going down into the Deep Roads?"

"Oh, definitely. Emily wanted to join me. Though we still have some work left to do before any of that. I've spoken to Varric about it and although his brother isn't as positive as we all are, I'm sure we can manage the coin and the manpower. Will you be joining us?"

He shook his head. "Ah, I'm afraid those days are far behind me, kid."

"Then you best spend as much time as possible with Emily once she returns." She glanced up and smiled at her friend who had just walked into the tavern.

"What about me?" She smiled broadly and Gabor all but jumped from his seat.

"Em!" The dwarf hurried towards her and hugged her briefly, examining her head to toe. "Damn ye girl! Ye stayed there for a while."

"I couldn't leave so soon after the celebration. I'm sorry I made you wait longer."

"He missed you, you know?" Marian snickered.

"SOD IT ALL. I DID NOT." He sputtered angrily.

"I missed you too, Gabor." Emily shushed the dwarf.

"We heard all about the heroics of your friend. Hero of Ferelden, eh?"

Emily nodded and took her place next to Marian at the table. "Yeah, he's enjoying some well deserved down time with his girlfriend now, though."

"The lad has a woman now?" Gabor chuckled.

"Oh yes. I am happy for him."

The rest of the afternoon Emily told her two friends all about what had transpired during the battle and in the weeks she stayed back at Ferelden. Most of the party members had scattered to the winds, while Alistair of course took on his new role as the King of Ferelden. She didn't tell them the part where Aedan exposed some of the Grey Warden secrets. Since she promised Aedan before her leaving the country that she would not share them. When asked about Toryg, she looked somewhat sad.

"We er... we had a few serious talks. During the battle, when we were on his ship he admitted his feelings got the better of him. Afterwards we continued our conversation on the topic and we decided it was better if we just... stopped, whatever it was we had."

"So like a break up?" Marian looked at her friend from the side.

"I mean, we were never even together. I think for now, Toryg is just too deep into it. Once he's 'over' me-" she used airquotes. "-Perhaps we can see one another again. See what'll happen then." Gabor refrained from commenting on it all. He had been surprised however, that out of them two, Toryg had been the one having a hard time accepting the truth.

"I see you're still wearing that ring." Marian noted.

"He didn't want me to give it back. He said I'll be needing it." She glanced down at the Lucky Stone and smiled faintly. "In any event, what's been going on here? How's the work with Athenril, Gabor? Marian?"

Gabor huffed. "I can't say it's interesting work, Em. In fact, it's quite boring work. But-" He straightened his tunic. "-It's safe work. And I wake up every day without so much as a scratch on my skin. I'm fine with it."

Emily hummed. She could tell Gabor was getting used to doing these kinds of jobs for Athenril. She however, was not looking forward to getting back to it. This kind of life was good for Gabor, but not for her. She craved the action, the adventure. The part where she could do something good- belong to a greater cause. Then she looked to Marian, who raised her tankard up into the air and laughed. "Athenril let Carver and me go. We officially had one more month left, but we paid off our entire debt and ready to do something else."

"Really?!" Emily seemed excited then, Marian could tell.

"Oh yes. For now Carver, Varric and I are trying to arrange the expedition. Money is the biggest issue for now. We'll need to be earning a lot more coin if we even want to get this expedition off the ground in the first place."

"How will we do that?"

She thought on that for a little. "Well, I've made some friends during my employment for Athenril. I'm sure I'll be able to pull some strings here and there. Have some jobs thrown my way. I've asked everyone I know. If they have any jobs for me, they'll send word to Gamlen's place."

"I'll join you, of course. No offense, Gabor, but working for Athenril isn't really cutting it for me." She smiled apologetically at the old dwarf.

He shook his head. "None taken, Em. I could tell ye weren't lovin' the work when ye did the jobs for her. So long as ye don't forget ta pay an old dwarf a visit every now and again, eh?"

"How could I forget to pay you a visit? We quite literally share the same quarters here."

Gabor laughed heartily and nodded his head. "Any idea what yer first job will be then, kid?"

Marian hummed and played with a loose strand of hair for a moment. "Not sure yet. But we could always check with Aveline in the Viscount's Keep."

"You really believe Aveline will throw some jobs your way?" Emily scoffed. "The two of you aren't exactly in the same line of work."

Marian shrugged. "You never know with Aveline. She's tried to give me little jobs before, but I had to turn them down."

Eventually Marian and Gabor continued talking but Emily was lost in thought. She listened in on the music that the band played and sighed contently. Gabor poked the girl and she snapped out of it. "Didn't ye hear me askin'?"

Marian looked at Emily with interest and Emily was thoroughly confused. "Sorry what? What's the matter with you, Marian? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I asked about yer Templar."

"And I'm looking at you because I wasn't aware there was also a Templar in your life." She seemed tense then.

She was annoyed with Gabor for a moment then, for bringing Cullen up, but then quickly realized her friend must be really worried now. "Don't worry, Marian. He's not one of the bad one's. I er... I met a Templar recruit back at the Tower of Magi in Ferelden. We spent weeks together and... well, he was there during the attack. A lot happened to him in there and so he was relocated by his former Knight-Commander."

"Ye didna tell her?"

"She most certainly did not. Why didn't you?" She almost sounded hurt then.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, Marian. Trust me, it had nothing to do with you." She gave her a reassuring look then. "I just.. I wanted to forget about him. I didn't want to mention him at all and just... forget." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Though she could still feel something deep down at the mention of him.

"Hm. Alright. Touchy subject then, I take it. Gabor mentioned if you'd seen him here yet. Does that mean he was relocated to Kirkwall's Templar Order?" Emily merely nodded. "Well-" Marian sighed and got up to her feet then, gesturing for Emily to follow her. "-Let's not ruin our day by speaking of the man, shall we?"

"Where ye girls off to?"

"I think we'll go pay Aveline a visit." Marian smirked. "Oh, but first, we'll head home so I can check if Carver wants to join us there. I haven't seen Varric all day yet, so I'll just assume he's not available."

Emily scrunched up her nose at the mere thought of having to actually be around Carver for the remainder of the day, but she tried to hide her contempt as best she could.

"Ah, very well. Don't get into trouble now, Em. Ye know I'll find ye if ye do."

He winked at the girl and she smiled sheepishly. "Of course, Gabor."

* * *

Marian was a little ways further, speaking with Aveline. While Carver and Emily stood opposite of one another. She didn't say much to the boy. Merely leaned against the stone walls of the Keep with her arms crossed.

Carver kept eyeing her and sighed eventually, breaking the silence between them. "So did you really return to Lothering to find us?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"No survivors that you know of?"

"There weren't any when I got there. Didn't Marian already tell you this?"

"She did, but, I wanted to ask you myself."

"You don't have a lot of faith in your sister, do you, Carver?" She could tell the contempt was quite literally dripping off of her every word. She hadn't meant for it to sound so obvious, but she couldn't help herself. Before Lothering, Carver always struck her as a bit of a brat. Now, however, he just blamed her for everything. As if it had been Marian's fault that Lothering fell, Bethany died and they had been in Athenril's employ for an entire year.

He scoffed and looked into Marian's direction. "You haven't been around my family long enough to know what you're speaking of."

"I'm not saying anything." She feigned ignorance. However Carver shot her an angry glare.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice you don't like me very much."

"Luckily for both our sakes, Carver; we don't have to like each other." She smiled at the boy and watched Marian say her goodbye's to the guardswoman.

"So, good news- Aveline has a job for us. She promises coin and reputation, so that's good."

"But?" Emily asked.

"But, we cannot go yet. She insists on being there with us and she's currently still on duty. She'll let us know when she's ready."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meanwhile?" Carver sounded agitated.

"We could return to the Hanged Man, see if Varric's back by now. I haven't seen him since last night. He's usually busy working on the expedition, so I'll wager next we see him- he'll have new updates for us."

"I'm down." The three of them exited the Keep and continued walking towards the Hanged Man.

Passing through Hightown, Emily decided to peruse the wares of some of the stalls. She decided to buy some health potions and salves, not needing new weapons or armor. As they moved through the dock area of the city, to make it to the tavern, Emily moved closer to Marian, whispering. "You know, I've always wondered.. How do you get your lyrium potions? It's not like you can just freely buy them without having to worry about the Templars watching you and all that."

She chuckled. "I have a friend, Lady Elegant. Met her during my jobs for Athenril. She mostly works from Lowtown, but she and I have a little deal struck that one of her people delivers some potions directly to Gamlen's place." She winked.

"Smart." Emily was impressed. "You made a lot of those friends during your one year service to Athenril?"

"Hmm, a few. If you want I'll introduce you to some of them. There's this really good contact of mine who provides runes for weapons and armor. Might save your hide next time we're fighting."

"I never tried enchanting my armor or weapons." She hummed. Might be a good idea to start doing just that.

"There's also a good herbalist at the Gallows, if you want some stronger potions."

Emily reeled at the mere thought of the Gallows. "I went there once, by accident. I got lost and ended up there. That place gives me the absolute creeps."

"Yeah, I rather not linger there for too long either. For obvious reasons, of course. Though you'd have nothing to fear when going there, Emily. Trust me, I rarely visit the Formali herbalist there, but when I do, I never leave dissatisfied. He sells stronger health potions than Hubert does, that's for certain."

She'd keep that in mind. After all, if this herbalist sold better health potions then he'd likely sell the stronger ingredients as well. She may be able to cook up something special for Marian. Finally they arrived back at the tavern and Carver asked the tavern maid if Varric had returned yet. All three of them went up to his quarters. The dwarf in question was sitting there, writing something in what looked like a diary of sorts.

"Varric. I take it you've been busy?" Marian took a seat at his table and Carver parked his tush on a nearby crate. Emily in turn leaned against the wall casually and watched the two of them converse.

"Naturally." The dwarf smiled. "The most important thing for us right now, is a way into the Deep Roads. Money will take care of itself, I'm sure of it. However the way in, is what matters most. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance."

"Do we have a bad entrance?" Marian quipped sarcastically to her partner.

"We need an entrance that's close to our destination but isn't already plundered or filled with darkspawn." Varric leaned over the same table Marian was sitting at and glanced down at a map of the surrounding area of the Deep Roads. Though said map would do them all no good, whatsoever. It was a map from the surrounding area, yes- but only from up top. And there had been no visible entrances on it, from what Emily could tell.

"They aren't fun to fight, but they're not unkillable." Emily spoke up from the side.

Carver scoffed. "We've fought darkspawn before, too. However that's not to say I want to risk my life every time. If we can avoid fighting them altogether, I'd rather go for that option."

Emily glared at the boy from the other side of the room, but Varric continued, eyeing all three of them. "Fortunately, I've received some new information. We may not have to fight any darkspawn." He smiled smugly. "There's a Grey Warden in the city. If anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him."

"A Grey Warden? A Ferelden Grey Warden?" Emily raised up an eyebrow. She didn't remember Aedan mentioning he'd be coming this direction. And the Orlesian Wardens barely showed up in time at all back at the final battle.

"I am not so sure."

"And what if he doesn't know anything?" Marian glanced at her friend.

"He may still be able to point us into the direction of someone who does."

Marian sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's do it your way, then Varric. Seems like you've got this whole thing figured out already."

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do." He smirked and took a theatrical bow at the two women before him. "Supposedly this Grey Warden came in with some refugees not long ago. A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the refugees. We talk to her, maybe we learn where he is. I'll keep after my contacts- see if I can drum up any other work."

"Then let's not waste any time, right?" Emily smiled at the rest in the room. "Lowtown it is."

* * *

Emily had not been down in Darktown yet, the smell was absolutely putrid down in here. Not to mention the state of the people who lived there. While Varric was browsing through Tomwise's wares, for any more bombs or grenades he could get his hands on- Carver, Marian and Emily were looking around the place. "Look for the lit lantern. Could she have been any more vague?" Carver huffed.

"Times are dire, dear brother. You can't fault her for being cautious."

"Yeah, just remember those men outside the place. They were ready to kick our arse's just because we asked after the healer. I am glad you were able to diffuse the situation at all, Carver." She never believed she'd compliment Carver, of all people. However, she was sure had he not stepped in, they would've had to fight the poor sods. Not something Emily would've liked to do.

He chuckled. "Yeah well, I couldn't let you do the talking. Your accent practically screams 'foreigner'."

"Hm. Never thought people would hate me for simply not sounding Ferelden enough." The group began walking again when Varric had finished his business with Tomwise.

"Oh, I don't know. She doesn't exactly sound like a Kirkwaller neither." Varric winked at Emily.

"Let's just focus on the 'lit lantern', shall we?" Emily said in a wry tone of voice, whilst examining the murals on the wooden walls all around her. In truth, nobody knew what exactly to look for. So Emily decided to stick to the murals. Perhaps that was the key to it all. She half expected to see a painted lit lantern at one point or another.

Suddenly Marian stopped dead in her tracks and hummed. "Well, I don't know about you guys- but I do believe I see a lit lantern. Two, in fact." She crossed her arms and smirked smugly.

Emily followed her gaze and scoffed. "That easy, huh?"

Varric finished the 'riddle' Lirene had given them. "'If you have need enough, Anders will be within.' Sounds to me like we have to enter that hovel."

"Alright, ready yourselves. He could be anyone." Carver unsheathed his greatsword and Emily all but facepalmed.

"Take it easy, tiger. We're talking about a healer here." She gently ushered him to lower his weapon. While Marian confidently strode into the 'clinic'.

As they entered, they witnessed the healer in question right in the midst of working on a patient. With magic. Quickly, Emily shut the door to make sure nobody from the outside could see it. If that was their guy, then he was doing something very dangerous and risky. Healing people straight up with his magic. In Kirkwall, of all places. The little boy he had been working on, rose up from the cot and hugged, what Emily could only imagine was his mother. While the blonde haired mage almost fainted. He must've been exhausted. How many people had he been helping today alone? It looked like he didn't even get any sleep at all.

As the group slowly approached the mage, he suddenly turned around and bellowed. "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?"

Emily whispered to Varric from the side sarcastically then. "Well, he's not on edge at all."

"I'm just here to talk." Marian held up her hand defensively.

"We're interested in getting into the Deep Roads. Rumor has it you were a Warden. Do you know a way?" Varric spoke calmly to the overexerted looking healer.

"Did the Wardens send you to bring me back?" He narrowed his eyes at each and every one in the group then. "I'm not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot. He hated the Deep Roads."

Emily couldn't contain her amusement and snorted loudly from the back of the group. The healer gave her a wry smile. "Ser Pounce-a-lot? A cat? Down there? Really?"

"Laugh all you want, but he was a gift- a noble beast. Almost got ripped in half by a genlock once. He swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood, too." He spoke proudly of the feline. "The blighted Wardens said he 'made me too soft'. I had to give him to a friend in Amaranthine."

Emily hummed. Impressed by Ser Pounce-a-lot's nerve and bravery. Now she'd wished she had a cat like that of her own.

Marian continued however. "Can people just leave the Wardens? It's usually for life, is it not?"

"That's only partly true. The 'hopelessly tainted by the darkspawn' and 'plagued by nightmares about the Archdemon' parts don't go away. But it turns out, if you hide well, you don't have to wear the uniform or go to the parties."

She had an issue with the fact that Anders was acting so nonchalant about it. Aedan sure didn't have the same 'privileges' that Anders had. She was sure he didn't even know how bad the Grey Wardens can have it. She huffed loudly and crossed her arms. Moving about the clinic slowly, examining all his tomes and ingredients whilst Marian and him continued speaking to one another. Carver decided he'd follow Emily around as well, examining his belongings. Though he had little.

"I'm part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. Any information you have could save people's lives."

"I will die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again. You can't imagine what I've come through to get here. I'm not interested-" He paused for a second then. "-Although.. a favor for a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me- I'll help you?"

The nerve of the healer. Emily bit the inside of her cheek.

"Help my expedition reach the Deep Roads, and I'll do whatever you need."

"You don't ask for my terms? What if I were asking for the Knight-Commander's head on a spike? "

Her eyes darted over towards the two of them at the mention of that.

Marian raised up one eyebrow. "Is that... what you ask?"

"You decide." He smirked. "I have a Warden map of the depths in this area. But there is a price. I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage. A prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The Templars have learned of my plans to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps."

"First I'd like to know more about your friend. Who is he?" Marian was still cautious altogether. Breaking out a prisoner is one thing, but a mage from the Gallows? Besides, she wasn't sure what 'crimes' his friend may have committed. She didn't distrust her fellow mages that much, but there were still mages with plans of a more.. evil nature. Rotten apples everywhere, and such.

"His name is Karl Thekla. He was sent here from Ferelden when Kirkwall's Circle required new talent. His last letter said the Knight-Commander was turning the Circle into a prison. Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearances at court, made tranquil for the slightest crimes. I told him I would come." He looked beyond perturbed.

All party members did, in fact. Marian seemed most shocked out of all of them. "Are these accusations true?"

"Ask any mage in Kirkwall. Over a dozen were made Tranquil just this year. The more people you ask, the worse the rumors become."

Emily hummed. "So how exactly do you plan to break him out of the Gallows? I've been there myself, not a happy place. Loads of Templars walking about and no signs of escape routes."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that at all. I sent Karl a message to meet me in the Chantry tonight. Maker willing, he'll be there, alone. But if there are Templars with him, I swear, I'll free him from them. Whatever the cost."

Marian thought on it for a moment. It seemed like a sound plan. After all, the Chantry is neutral ground, no matter where you go. Be it Kirkwall or Redcliffe. It seemed like Anders had it figured out pretty well. Besides, if it were true, what Anders just said- then she needed to help. If mages are truly treated this badly here in Kirkwall, she'd have to step in and help them as best she could. Even if it starts off small, with just the one mage. With Karl. "I would help any mage in such circumstances, map or no."

"Better make this good. We're risking a lot if we anger the Templars." Carver said bitterly.

Emily could understand Carver's reaction, somewhat. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Carver was just being snooty again.

"I welcome your aid." Anders seemed visibly more relaxed now, and actually smiled genuinely at the group of people before him for the first time then. "I have already sent word for Karl to meet me there tonight. Join us there, and we'll ensure that no matter who is with him, we all walk away free."

* * *

Emily plopped down on her cot that night, after removing her armor. She was still slightly bruised and hurting from the fight they had earlier. Her shoulder hurt and her ankle, too. It would pass, she was sure of it. Besides, her mind was working overtime at this point, she didn't know for certain she could even fall asleep at all. Everything that just transpired, everything she just saw. Loud snoring to the left of her made her glance over to her friend, soundly asleep. She shook her head then and looked up at the ceiling of their room. The light from the candle next to her 'bed' was dancing on the ceiling. She stared at it and continued her train of thought. Anders was possessed. Though he of course thought otherwise. Let in a spirit of justice, what the hell was he thinking?! She sighed, deeply troubled. Not to mention Karl. The last time she'd seen and spoken to a Tranquil mage was back at the Ferelden Tower of Magi. Owain had been Tranquil the entire time, he didn't 'revert' back to his old self. Though she had thought it barbaric even then, to see a Tranquil mage shake off that state of mind for a moment.. to see Karl that panicked and helpless. He wanted to die. Anders did him a kindness, that's for sure. Still, the whole night had gone a whole lot differently than she had expected. Than anyone could have expected, likely. She had bickered slightly with Marian after they brought Anders back to his clinic in Darktown. She didn't dislike Anders as much as she had at the beginning of the evening- still, it didn't sit well with her that he had a spirit inside of him. She remembered Solona's words on possession, though she never mentioned spirits once. Only spoke of demons. She didn't know enough about mages and their magic to truly form a proper opinion on the matter.

But at least now, they had Anders' help when it came down to those maps of the Deep Roads. Which was a step into the right direction. No coin earned today, but at least they'll earn some when doing Aveline's little job. Marian did mention she wanted to do something 'personal' with Carver alone, tomorrow. Apparently the brother had gotten the key to their old estate, or at least, to the cellar of it. She respected Marian's choice of wanting to do it with Carver alone. Though she did fear for her friend's wellbeing. What if there had been more slavers in that place than they expected there to be? Just the two of them... She shook the unwanted thoughts from her mind. They survived Lothering and their trip to Kirkwall by themselves, whilst protecting their mother the entire time. Marian could handle this too. It would give Emily some time off, at least for a day. She could sleep in, if her internal 'alarm clock' would allow her to, for once. Maybe she'd look in Hightown for a cat, like Anders had. She smirked at the idea of that. Or perhaps the Gallows.. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach then. To distract herself from that uneasiness, she reached down, right below her cot, where she'd kept the book on botany. Skimming through some of the pages, she explicitly looked for recipes on lyrium-esque potions or the likes. Something for mages. She hadn't really delved deep into those yet, but perhaps she should. If she were actually going to visit this herbalist Marian mentioned, she'd have to know what ingredients to look for.

She woke up the next morning, due to the sounds that were already coming from down below- the patrons of the Hanged Man were already there. She grumbled and gingerly rubbed her eyes. Glancing down, she saw the book laying there, open on her chest. She must've fallen asleep last night reading it. Though she did remember some ingredients. For a good and strong lyrium potion, she'd need heatherum and foxite to create what was referred to as 'concentrator agent'. Which was one of the things she needed. Then, some lyrium dust, which she could only get at a mages merchant stall. So she was somewhat afraid that she'd run into some trouble finding said ingredient. Then lastly, she would need some flower bulbs of an unknown name. Thankfully, the book had drawn pictures of them. She could bring the book with her and search while there. If none of that would be possible, at least she should be able to buy some ready-to-go lyrium potions. If a non-mage bought these, there would be no issues with it. Right? Then again, she was sure that _if_ this herbalist sold anything lyrium-related, it would have to be legal to buy as well as sell it.

As she sat down in the tavern, eating some breakfast and drinking some morning tea she was thinking on all the stories and whispers she'd heard from the city's inhabitants. About the way Kirkwall treated it's mages. Not to mention what she heard and seen from Anders the other day. She shuddered to think that Cullen, the man who had no issues with mages per se, would now be working for such a strict Knight-Commander. Meredith was not beloved by the people of Kirkwall. Some agreed with her harsh methods, but many disliked her a great deal. She could hardly believe that Cullen would stand for such atrocities. There would be no way he'd be okay with all of this. Then again, he was merely a recruit. He'd have no say in any of that. What _did_ recruits do exactly in a city? She tried to think back on Ser Maron and his colleagues back at Lothering. Though during that time, things had already been different, what with the whole Blight starting and whatnot. They really mostly patrolled the town, kept people in check if need be and provided information. But Kirkwall already had the guard, so Templars here wouldn't be needed for such tasks. The Gallows here were both home to the Templar Order as well as the site of it's Circle of Magi. So, naturally, the Templars there would patrol and keep an eye on their charges; the mages who were inside. Who were being locked up by Meredith. Suddenly she had lost her apetite. She paid the tavern maid and decided to just head straight for the aforementioned Gallows.

The last time she'd been there, Gabor had found her and tried to get her out of there as soon as possible. She remembered asking him about the place, it's history, but he wouldn't speak much of it. He seemed to strongly dislike it, he must've known more about it then than she had. She also asked him about the blonde haired woman she'd seen. _"That be the Knight-Commander, Em. Best ta stay out of her way."_ Knowing now what she does about Meredith, she understood why she felt so uneasy being stared at by her back on that day. She walked up the steps to the Gallows and saw many Templars all around her. No mages in sight. Just like back then..

She browsed two merchant stalls close to the stone steps and saw only armor and weapons- nothing she needed. As she kept walking, far off into a corner, she spotted what she believed to be another stall. Rather inconspicuous, she thought. She noticed two stalls as she got closer, one with a woman standing before it. On her forehead had been the same mark Owain and Karl had. Next to her stood a man with brown hair, although balding. At his stall, she could already make out vials of potions. Both blue and pink-ish one's. Definitely the herbalist she'd been looking for. When the man noticed this stranger eyeing his goods from up far, he gestured for her to come closer. "May I help you, serah?" The man smiled politely at Emily.

"I was told you sell strong potions and was wondering if you perhaps sold some ingredients too." As she examined his wares from up close, she didn't see any.

"I'm afraid I'm currently out of stock whereas ingredients concerned. But I still have enough potions and poultices to sell. If you're looking for healing balms, salves and the like- I can help you acquire those, too."

"I'm more interested in your lyrium potions for now, good sir. I'm all full up on healing potions as it stands." She kept her eyes fixated on the merchant before her, checking to see if his demeanor changed when mentioning lyrium at all.

He seemed.. Confused for a moment then, but spoke nothing of it. "Well, of course, I sell them too."

She was able to breathe again then, the man didn't ask further questions, so buying these items certainly wasn't against the law. "I'll take your entire stock, please." She reached down into her pockets and pulled out one of her coinpurses. At first, the man didn't seem to believe she'd be able to purchase all of it. But when he heard the sound of coins jingling, he changed his attitude immediately.

"Certainly, certainly, serah." He smiled broadly and began placing them closer to Emily.

"How much do I owe you for them?"

He glanced down and calculated the price quickly at the top of his head. "For all six of them, you'd owe me two gold, fifty-eight silver and seventy-two coppers in total, serah."

Before simply fishing out the coins from her purse, she took a double take on the price for just the one lyrium potion and concluded he'd done the math right. Handing him over the coins she smiled. "There you go."

"I sincerely thank you for your business, serah. My name is Solivitus, by the way." He extended his hand for her to shake, and she did so politely. "May I expect you to return to my stall in the near future? I won't promise I'll be stocked back up on lyrium potions straight away, mind you- but I still have the other potions and the like."

She chuckled. "I'll be sure to return here again, Solivitus. It's good to have met you. Have a nice day."

"Wait a moment. May I at least know your name, serah? Such a good customer would be deserving of being properly greeted the next time you do visit me again."

She chuckled softly. "Am I to understand you'd remember my name out of all the other customers that visit your stall all day long?"

"You'd be amazed with how well my memory serves me, serah."

"Alright then, Solivitus-" She laughed. "-The name's Emily."

* * *

>   
>    
>  Today just hadn't been Cullen's day. He felt tired and cranky. Hadn't slept a wink last night thanks to the nightmares, and for now his investigation into the recruits had been deadlocked. He'd promised himself a day off, to calm his nerves and just generally _try_ to get some rest. Meredith didn't mind it, she approved his time off without having to think on it. In fact, she encouraged him to take some time off. Which did surprise him somewhat, seeing as how Meredith always wanted to get results fast. Despite his day off, however, and the time he had to himself, he hadn't been able to enjoy himself much. It all started this morning, again with those terrible headaches. He had already taken one vial of lyrium before breakfast. Then, his second one just before midday. When he'd been 'trying' to get some rest in his quarters. Everything inside of his room drove him insane. The white on the walls, the light that shone in through the window, the ruckus and murmering that came from the hallways. Eventually he had given up on staying indoors and moved towards Hightown. He barely ever had the time to just... relax and visit a merchant, or armorer. Even treat himself at the tavern back in Lowtown. But as he passed by the stalls and blacksmith, he just didn't feel compelled to enter or browse the wares. He only felt like he was wasting precious time. Time he could be using on finding out where Wilmod had gone off to. Again. The recruit had returned. Been the first one out of them all to do so. He didn't say much, went straight to his quarters and slept through most of the day. Then, just two days ago, he had again up and vanished. Everyone was beyond confused at this point. And they still didn't know anything about where he'd gone off to in the first place.

As he walked through Lowtown, passing by the tavern, he stopped for a moment. Glancing up at the wooden statue dangling from the rooftop, he sighed and shook his head. He could hardly go in there now. What even would he be doing inside? Drink himself into a stupor? Drinks would only ensure his headache's would return to him. And he really didn't want that to happen. He'd have them enough on his own already. A red haired dwarf bumped into him, right when he began walking again. And when he muttered an apology, said dwarf merely turned red in the face and began shouting profanities at Cullen. The Knight-Captain scrunched up his nose at the back of the dwarven man as he watched him enter the Hanged Man. People nowadays were really rude. He had half a mind to berate the man for speaking to a Knight-Captain like that. The bastard didn't even recognize he had his armor on. He decided to leave it be, for now. After all, this was still Cullen's day off.

His feet dragged him onwards. He didn't even realize he'd been back at the Gallows before long. He looked up at the tall towering building before him and swallowed down hard. Even on a day off, he can't enjoy himself. Work was all he knew, it seemed. He decided to take a stroll around the courtyard then, there was no reason for him to go back inside immediately. It was only just after midday, he still had almost one entire day ahead of him. As per usual when he walked the premises of the Gallows, he greeted the merchants standing behind their stalls. The armor stall, the weapons stall. Eventually he'd find his way to the Tranquil merchant and the herbalist. He always admired the merchants in a way; standing there all day long, in the blistering heat of the sun. Well, apart maybe from the Tranquil merchant. She never complained. They didn't have many customers from outside the Gallows, the inhabitants of Kirkwall wouldn't normally come here. Most of the clients were Templars or the mages from the Circle. So 'outsiders' definitely stood out, as they did not wear the Templar uniform or the mage robes. Finally he reached the Tranquil and herbalist stalls, and his eyes landed on the back of such an 'outsider'. Brown wavy locks hung freely down her back. She did not wear robes or armor that belonged to his fellow colleagues. He stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized that laughter, that chuckle. He recognized that voice.

"Am I to understand you'd remember my name out of all the other customers that visit your stall all day long?"

"You'd be amazed with how well my memory serves me, serah."

"Alright then, Solivitus-" That wonderful laughter of hers.. "-The name's Emily."

Solivitus' eyes landed on Cullen then, and for a second there, he was confused. Why did the Knight-Captain look at him so? He quickly shifted his attention back towards the kind woman before him, however. Not wanting to lose her clientele. "I'll be sure to remember that, Emily. Have a wonderful day."

Emily shook her head, as she put away the vials of lyrium potion into her satchel. Six was just enough to fill it up, but not too much. She could still close said satchel, well barely. However, she was done shopping for now. At least until she'd drop all of these off back at the Hanged Man. She'd give them to Marian whenever she'd be around again. Then again, she just spent quite a lot of coin all at once. Solivitus' wares had better be worth it. As she was fumbling around with closing her satchel, her head down and eyes focused on the task at hand. She turned around and continued walking back towards the general area of the stone steps. Not keeping an eye on her surroundings whatsoever, before she knew it- she bumped into the armor plates before her with a loud crashing of steel armor against steel armor. She looked up, ready to apologize profusely, knowing full well that nobody other than a Templar would wear armor such as this. She wasn't quite ready to deal with a disgruntled Templar, having just been bumped into by a clumsy girl who's not paying attention. When her eyes met with said Templar however, her jaw dropped and her fingers immediately stopped fumbling with her satchel.

Cullen watched as her arms fell limply next to her body, and noticed the look of utter disbelief in her hazel eyes. In fact, he'd felt quite the same way. "Cullen?"

"Emily.." He breathed out.

It was then, she really began looking at him. He looked... worse for wear. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and his cheeks looked sunken in. He also looked... more mature than the last time she'd seen him from up close. Which had been in bed... The thought immediately caused her face to flush red. Then she hugged him. "It's good to see you again.." She wasn't lying. It really was good to see him again. Despite her trying not to think about him too much before.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, and all but buried his face into her hair. "It's good to see you too." His voice was soft, warm.. and yet very frail.

When next she looked at him, she was genuinely smiling. "I'm here." She laughed softly.

"That you are." He smiled back at her and felt how his mind now seemed to be at ease. Then he glanced around and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's er... Shall we.. I mean-" He stammered clumsily and watched as she smiled even wider. He rubbed his neck then. "Perhaps we should go for a walk? Outside of the Gallows?"

She nodded. "Let's."

* * *

They had mostly been walking in silence next to one another, leaving the city walls and strolling about the Wounded Coast. There had been guards patrolling said coasts, and besides, these were Emily and Cullen- if any bandits tried to attack them, they'd regret it. Normally Emily wasn't a big fan of walking around the place, but for the first time, she felt somewhat relaxed here. The two of them finally stopped walking and stood atop a ridge, overlooking the ocean far below them. She breathed in the sea air and sighed contently. When she turned her head to the side, she'd wanted to speak up, but saw how he'd been watching her. The faint traces of a smile still on his lips. "How long has it been now?" He asked her first.

She blew a raspberry and thought for a while. "A year? Give or take?"

"I think maybe even slightly longer than a year."

She nodded. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh!" When he gave her a quizzical look, she continued. "I've been to Honnleath, right after leaving the Tower."

His eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yes, and Mia-"

He interrupted her. "-She wasn't there, was she?"

She blinked rapidly a few times. "Then... you already know?"

He chuckled. "Oh yes. She's tracked me down, still as stubborn as ever. She told me all about her leaving Honnleath. She went to South Reach."

"Oh. Well, then... good." She looked away.

"Did you visit Honnleath just to check up on my family?"

"Well yes, and also to gather supplies for the road. I was intent on making it to Denerim after that, so I needed all the supplies I could get. Mostly potions. I spoke to Matthias and asked him about your sisters and brother."

He smiled. "That's.. Heh. Thanks, Emily. I'm surprised you even remembered at all that I had family still living in Honnleath."

"Of course. I was listening back then." She smiled sheepishly. Then her demeanor changed.

"What is it?"

"When I returned to Denerim a while later-" When she realized he didn't know where she'd been to in the first place, she decided to quickly elaborate further. "-You see, I had ventured towards Rivain by then, on a ship. To earn coin, which I needed to travel to Kirkwall in the first place. Anyhow. When I returned... I checked for any letters of yours but..." She fell silent then.

"I... I'd been extremely busy, Emily. I barely had any time at all to write letters, you see. I've been promoted by the Knight-Commander. I'm no longer merely a recruit, I'm a Knight-Captain." At the mention of his promotion, Emily seemed surprised. He continued. "Before that though, things have been... difficult. I've thrown myself into my Templar duties ever since my arrival and.. I did write you a letter once, or well- I had begun writing one. Then I got called in to follow up on a case I'd been working on for weeks and... Well.."

"When I was at the Messenger's Guild in Denerim, the clerk did find a letter addressed to your sister. I didn't read it, I told him to put it back where it belonged. That the letter wasn't meant for me."

He felt slightly guilty then. He did have time to write Mia, but not her. Had he really been drowning in his work so much, that he didn't have the time, ever, to write Emily? "I also didn't receive any letters from you." He sounded accusing, though he hadn't intended for it to sound like that.

She nodded. "Greagoir told me, that day you left- when I smacked him, that you'd have no time for me once you'd arrive at Kirkwall. I didn't want to interfere with your duties, and by the sounds of it, you really were too busy for anything other than your work." She didn't want to admit it, but Greagoir had been right all along. He sounded overworked, hell, he looked overworked. But she knew somewhere deep down, that despite his exhaustion, he enjoyed this work. He sounded so proud just now, when he mentioned he'd been promoted to Knight-Captain. Cullen loved his work.

Cullen snorted wryly. "Seems like we both missed out on an opportunity to write one another."

"Yeah.."

A silence followed for a while then. Emily felt conflicted. She wanted to just... act on her feelings. But after this talk, she felt like it wouldn't be appropriate. Cullen himself wasn't feeling any differently. He began to doubt his own feelings then. If he really wanted this to work in the first place, wouldn't he have tried harder to write her? Even if it were just a letter to update her on everything that had been going on in his life. He felt confused and sad. Though he wasn't able to tell if the sadness came from not writing her and therefore, possibly ruining everything they had back in Ferelden, albeit little- Or if the sadness was just another side effect from everything else. His mind hadn't been clear for a long while now. Only when he'd take his lyrium. Though his mind would be clear then, he'd only be able to hyperfocus on his work. He'd work to forget, he'd take lyrium to focus and drive away the nasty thoughts and nightmares he had. All those headache's and episodes that seemed to happen more often than not nowadays.

"I'm really sorry, Emily."

She could tell it was sincere, but she knew, somewhere deep down inside of her that Cullen wasn't ready for anything serious. He'd been too focused on his work. She chided herself. She wasn't ready either, so she had no right to feel angry about it. No right to be angry with him.

"It's alright, isn't it?" She sighed deeply, trying to mask her sudden sadness. Trying not to give into the feeling. She composed herself in a split second then, faking her sudden happiness. She looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. "Maybe in another life, huh?" She could still scarcely feel the lump in her throat, but she refused to crack now, in front of him. She cleared her throat. "Besides.. Knight-Captain." She chuckled. "I am proud of you, Cullen." And she really was. She wished him the best. "You always wanted to join the Templar Order and now you're making waves over here." She nudged him playfully.

"I am proud of you as well. Sailing across the ocean to Rivain."

"Oh, and Nevarra too. Did I mention I was there the night the Blight ended? I didn't fight with Aedan or nothing, but I was closeby. I did attend the celebration, however. And the official coronation of Queen Anora and King Alistair." She smirked, though she could tell it was forced.

Cullen chuckled. He too smiled, though he had a hard time keeping up the facade. There was something.. extremely sad about this interaction with Emily. Almost sorrowful. "So you became close friends with the Hero of Ferelden, too? My, my."

"Sailed with pirates, worked with mercenaries and smugglers-" When he looked at her next she smiled sheepishly. "No more, though. No more." She held up her hands and giggled. He shook his head and pursed his lips.

"So what do you do now then?"

"I intend to... throw myself into another big adventure. Or at the least, I hope it will be one. It will still take us some time to arrange everything."

"Us?"

"Oh yeah, remember my friends from Lothering? The one's I tried to look for?" When he nodded yes, she continued. "They actually lived. They made it out. The entire family. Although, one of them passed away when they made their way to Kirkwall from Lothering.. However, Marian, Carver and Leandra are all fine and well."

"Marian? As in Marian Hawke?"

Emily cocked her head to the side curiously then. "The very same. You know of her?"

Cullen sputtered. "Oh yes I do. Be careful around her, I'm told trouble follows wherever she goes."

"Heh, yes... I've heard those stories. Not to worry, though. I'll be fine."

Another silence. Just the sound of waves crashing loudly against the stones below them. The sun had begun to set already and Cullen still couldn't shake that sad feeling. "Hey.. er.. It has been wonderful seeing you again. And I am sure we will run into one another again, now that you're actually here." He turned his body sideways to face her and Emily could feel the tug at her heartstrings.

"You have to go." She answered matter-of-factly. She dipped her head and bore her eyes into his. "I understand, Cullen." Another forced smile. "It was good to speak with you again. And you're right- who knows? We may see each other again soon."

"Have a good evening, Emily."

"And to you as well."

He turned around and began walking back towards the city then. He could already feel another massive headache coming on, and now he was feeling sad as well. Today just hadn't been Cullen's day.

She watched him walk away from her, he almost ran off, she thought to herself. When he had been entirely out of view she sat down cross-legged in the sand. Staring blankly ahead of her, towards the horizon where the sun continued to set. It became darker by the minute and the warmth of the day made way for the chilliness of the evening. She felt... depressed, almost. She knew, she fucking knew, all along that this couldn't have worked out. She couldn't even be mad with him, or herself, really. And she did not blame him. She did not resent him. She was happy he'd finally made it up the ranks in the Order. She truly did wish him all the best and she'd hoped that the exhaustion she saw on his face earlier, was only temporary. She had gotten Marian back, but lost Cullen. Or at least any chance to really ever be with him. Sure, they could pretend and feign friendship with one another, but look how well that worked out for them. They couldn't even have a normal conversation with one another, like they used to be able to, back at the Tower. Before everything happened. She had no doubt in her mind she'd run into Cullen again, especially now that the two of them finally did reunite with one another. However, she had no idle fantasies that the two of them could overcome this... awkwardness that was now somehow between the two of them. Something about his demeanor, something about him, was different. How could he not be? She sighed deeply and began humming. Her humming turned into full blown singing. Her words spoken to the winds, which carried them far away from her, far away from this place. Quite a depressing song, she thought as she continued on singing. Rather fitting, actually...

[Click Here to listen to Karliene - The Unquiet Grave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTWRaJlWEs)

>   
>  "Why does thou sit upon my grave  
>  And will dead lips to speak?  
>  Why does thou weep upon my grave  
>  And will not let me sleep?
> 
> My breast it is as cold as clay  
>  My breath is earthly strong  
>  And if you kiss my cold clay lips  
>  Your days they won't be long
> 
> How oft on yonder grave, sweetheart  
>  Where we were won't to walk  
>  The fairest flower that e'er I saw  
>  Has withered to a stalk
> 
> When will we meet again, sweetheart?  
>  When will we meet again?  
>  When the Autumn leaves that fall from trees  
>  Are green and spring up again
> 
> How oft on yonder grave, sweetheart  
>  Where we were won't to walk  
>  The fairest flower that e'er I saw  
>  Has withered to a stalk"


	18. Drinking Buddies

She walked right next to Anders, while Marian and Aveline were speaking about the job and possible ambush site ahead of them. He looked her over. When Emily noticed him watching her from the side, she tried to ignore it, but he wouldn't stop looking. "What is it, Anders?" She asked the mage next to her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You took quite the beating two days ago. You still walk a bit funny. You sure you don't want me to look at you?" He seemed concerned.

Emily scoffed. "Nah, I'll be alright. I'm just sore, is all. It'll go away." She lied. She could still feel her shoulder hurting a great deal, not to mention her ankle. But she didn't want to be healed by Anders' magic. Or any mage's magic, for that matter. She figured it would go away eventually.

He cocked his head to the side and examined her facial expression. "I didn't take you for someone who dislikes mages. Especially since you're working with Hawke."

"What?" She glared at him then. "I don't dislike mages."

"Then why do you refuse to be healed? I can tell you're not fine."

"I drank some health potions the other day after I took a stroll through the city and I also applied some healing salve I had left from my old supply. I will be fine."

"Old supply? How old exactly?"

She hummed. "A few months, give or take."

"Alright, everybody stop!" He called out to the two women walking ahead of them two. When Aveline and Marian looked at Anders with a questionable look, he pointed at Emily. "I need to look over her injuries."

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to, Anders. It'll go away."

"You've been walking around with these injuries for two days now. I just want to make sure it won't get worse. Where do you feel the pain or discomfort?" He began poking and prodding her, when she didn't answer him, he eventually touched her shoulder and she hissed. Instinctively she punched him on the arm.

Marian snorted and Emily gasped. "I'm so sorry." She didn't mean to punch him.

Anders shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He began healing her shoulder and she winced at the unpleasantness. "You pack a mean punch, lady."

"Yeah.. Ah!" She cried out.

Aveline crossed her arms and raised up an eyebrow, looking at the warrior with an amused look on her face. "Come now, Emily. You've gone through much worse, I'm sure."

"Yeah well, when I'm fighting I don't realize it.. Most of the time." She huffed loudly then, trying to think happy thoughts. "I'm a wimp when it comes to healing magic."

Anders tutted her. "You should've said something two days ago, right after the fight. Your shoulder must've been dislocated during the fight. You popped it back in, somehow, but you didn't do it right. I'm going to reset it now." He then took a hold of her arm and looked her directly into her eyes. "On three."

"Woah woah woah!" She wanted to get away from him, but Anders himself wasn't a weakling. He held her tightly, she wasn't able to get away from him that easily. He smirked, almost seeming to enjoy her fear for what was about to happen. "You are not going to dislocate my shoulder!"

"Stop being a baby!" Aveline cried out.

"Now now, Emily, this'll only take a second. One... two!" He didn't even count to three and twisted her arm in such a way, that her upper arm bone popped out. She cursed loudly.

"Oh you _motherfucking asswipe_ , that hurt like a _sonofabitch!_ "

Anders smirked and reset the bone properly this time. "I have never heard such words before, but I doubt they're any good." Then he placed his hands onto her shoulder again and let his magic finish the rest. "Now, do you feel any more discomfort anywhere else?"

She glared at him angrily. Still upset with him for not actually counting to three. She couldn't remember her shoulder hurting like _that_ during the fight, when she dislocated it the first time. "My ankle."

He checked her over and hummed when he came to the right conclusion. "It's sprained, but you'll be fine."

"Uh-huh."

"What do you say to the nice healer, Emily?" Marian asked her mockingly with her arms crossed.

"Thanks." She pushed onwards and past the two women. Anders in turn merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the black haired mage. The three behind her kept talking about something but Emily was hyperfocused on the sandy area they were in. There had been mountains and small hills surrounding them, and it didn't quite seem like a dangerous route to walk on. However she trusted Aveline's intel about the bandit ambush. After all, it was precisely why said bandits would pick such a route; it didn't seem like a dangerous one. And refugees and inhabitants of the city who wanted to take a little stroll, would surely think the same. Suddenly she held up her hand, stopping dead in her tracks, noting a couple of footprints still in the sand. The trail led further ahead of them. "By the looks of it... a whole group. Can't have been refugees or civilians. Is it possible the Guard is already investigating this, Aveline?"

Aveline got up close to her and shook her head no. "I've only told Hawke."

Marian hummed. "I never look at the ground for footprints. I just keep an eye or an ear out for trouble." She smirked wryly at the mage beside her.

"This must be the main group then?"

"Doubtful. This could just be the stragglers before the main group. Nothing we can't handle though." She winked playfully at Emily from the side.

"How do you know it's not civilians?" Anders remarked.

Emily pointed at the footprints. "See the imprint the boot left? Normal leather shoes or slippers would leave a different imprint. These boots all had ridges in the soles. Most regular slippers or shoes would leave a flattened imprint with no ridges."

"Soo.. You can tell these are mercenaries and or bandits by looking at... the.. ridges?" Marian snorted.

Aveline nodded. "She's right. All of our boots have the same type of sole. We need grip when we're fighting, climbing or whatnot. It's why we buy the boots from an armorer and not say.. a tailor."

Emily continued Aveline's explanation even further. "In the city you don't have to worry about such things, since you're safe and sound-" She cleared her throat. "-Well.. Mostly safe and sound. Fact still is, a civilian or refugee would not buy armored boots."

"So you're a tracker, too?" Anders asked in an amused tone of voice. He remembered how she fought two days ago, she was excellent at it. Quite a sight to behold, if he was being honest. Most warriors moved about clumsily, stomping around the battleground. However, Emily- he noted, moved with a certain type of flair and grace. Almost as if she was doing it on purpose, making a show out of it for anyone who may be watching. Then again, she didn't do it on purpose, it was simply her fighting style. Though his mind had been mostly occupied with Karl that night, he did not fail to notice her way of fighting. He respected her for it, somewhat.

She 'hmpfed' audibly. "Hardly. I used to work as a mercenary way before all of this shit happened."

"Oh?" Aveline shot daggers at her for a moment.

"I was helping civilians, actually. Doing work for pay. Honest work, mostly. Anyhow, I had to track groups of bandits and whatnot before. It's easier when it's grassy areas, like forests, since the footprints remain for a while. You only have to know where to look. In sandy areas like here however..." She hummed and narrowed her eyes.

Aveline caught on then. She immediately unsheathed her sword and shield. "The wind would cover the footprints in sand quicker. That we're able to see these at all, means they're recent. We're close."

All of them readied themselves then and slowly inched forwards. Lo and behold, they soon noticed a group of bandits further ahead. The moment the group spotted the bandits, however- the bandits spotted the group as well. They all came charging at them with their swords and daggers at the ready. They didn't even seem to realize, or maybe care would be the right word, that Emily and the others weren't refugees they could easily rob. They didn't care about their armor and how well prepared they looked compared to their usual defenseless targets. These were bold and arrogant bandits, indeed. Emily stood face to face with a bandit carrying a greatsword around, while two archers pointed their arrows directly at her. Aveline jumped in, however, deflecting the arrows from the right side of Emily with her shield, before targeting said archers herself. Marian and Anders stood a little ways back, assisting Aveline as she fought the archers. Emily snarled angrily before running directly at the warrior before her. The bandit before her, clumsily took his greatsword in hand and began to spin it around. She always hated fighting with two handed weapons, she's tried, once. They may be the strongest weapons out there, but they made you slow. She jumped to the side and while the bandit was still changing his course whilst spinning his greatsword, she bashed her shield against said weapon mid-spin. Causing the bandit to stagger, trying to find his foothold again. Spinning around such a heavy weapon takes a lot of strength, and when you disrupt such a spin, you disrupt the entire warrior. At least for a moment. Often, that one small moment, would be enough. She stuck her sword directly into his stomach, preventing the warrior from being able to move his greatsword at all. While he was racked with pain, he was not able to lift up his greatsword higher than his chest. When she wanted to finish him off, however, a stone boulder flew right against the warrior and knocked him miles away from Emily. Her sword no longer being stuck in the stomach that had been there only seconds before, she blinked a few times, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. When she glanced behind her, she saw Anders smirking at her. "Did you just conjure up a stone boulder?!" She called out to him.

"A stone fist!" He called back, before turning his attention back to the remaining archers.

"You stole my kill!" She growled afterwards and looked at one of the archers he had targeted.

She sheathed her sword and took out one of her hidden daggers, aiming for said archer. And with one calculated throw, it ended up right into the man's torso. Anders was completely thrown off for a moment, not realizing directly that the dagger came from behind him. When he noticed Emily smirking defiantly back at him, he shook his head in amusement. She took a second hidden dagger from her upper right thigh, and threw that one at the archer as well, seeing as how the first one didn't do the trick. This time, the archer in question fell forwards onto the sand, staining it red with his blood. She bowed theatrically then, while Anders was glaring at her, before walking over towards her latest victim and reclaiming her daggers. Cleaning them somewhat before sheathing them again and putting them both back on her thighs. Her top armor was made of leather and had a steel chestplate. The leather coattails were covering up the daggers. He hadn't noticed them at all before. Also, because she hadn't used them around him yet.

"Show-off." Anders remarked as she passed him by, joining up with the other two ladies who had just finished off their own targets of the group.

"Now we're even." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently and put the shield back on as well.

"You did that with one hand?" Marian chuckled. "Held your shield in one and threw the daggers with the other? Impressive."

"I've never seen a warrior use hidden daggers before." Aveline said.

"I like to confuse my enemies." She looked ahead. "Let's go. There is still the main group."

* * *

>   
>   
> Celebrating that night at the tavern was fun, or well, it was _supposed_ to be fun. Aveline had uncovered quite the scandal about her Guard-Captain Jeven. The group had followed up on said scandal and before the sun had set that day, Jeven was fired and Aveline promoted- given his position as Guard-Captain. Aveline even celebrated with Hawke, Anders and Varric at the Hanged Man. Later, even Gabor and Carver joined. Of course it had been cause for celebration, especially for Aveline. She seemed at peace with the job she had and Emily couldn't not be happy for her. However, her mind was elsewhere that night. During Aveline's mission's, she barely had any time to think, and now- even during all the commotion around her from the other members of the small group, she did have that time. She was brought back to the odd sensation she felt when she had said her goodbye's to Cullen. Something didn't sit well with her. Though she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Suddenly she was nudged hard by her friend. "Why the long face?"

She looked at Marian from the side and smiled sheepishly. "Lost in thought, I'm afraid."

"What about now?" Marian glared at her.

"Just thinking, don't worry about me." She stopped talking when she noticed a runner walking into the tavern. She recognized them here in Kirkwall, since she'd exchanged a few letters with Toryg before. If someone wanted to send a letter to an actual Guild building, it would cost them nothing. Whoever picks up the letter from the Guild, would have to pay the clerk behind the counter for keeping the letter until it was picked up. That was the way it worked in Denerim, and it's the way it works in most cities who have such a Guild building in it. Kirkwall, however, did not. The Guild would however, hire 'runners', to deliver letters if they were addressed to someone in a city who didn't have a Guild Building. Of course one could visit a bigger city which houses such a building, however this is not always possible or convenient. So in come the runners. The Guild would pay said runner one gold to deliver the letter to the person the letter was meant for. Knowing who the recipient is and where they live, or at least where they were last seen. The runner would then have to travel by themselves. Not all have a mount so most have to walk the entire distance. The closest city to Kirkwall with an official Guild building would be Ostwick, so that's still quite the trip. Upon receiving the letter, the recipient will pay up one silver to said messenger. Mostly the runner would remain in the city for a while, waiting for a job from a local who required them to deliver their letter(s) to the Guild. There was never any shortage of work for the runners. People always want to send letters, to stay in contact with others or simply for jobs or whatnot. Of course there are easier ways, like ravens, but one would have to actually _own_ ravens. Most people in Kirkwall, aside maybe from the nobility, didn't have that luxury. The runner glanced around the tavern and scanned the people's faces. Eventually he went around everyone in the tavern asking them something, likely what their name was, to ensure the letter would be delivered to the right person.

He came to their table not moments later. "Emily, friend of Aedan?"

Marian said nothing but instead pointed at Emily.

"Seems like I've got a letter." She was rather happy for the distraction. She had a feeling Marian would continue to ask about her being lost in thought earlier. She thanked the runner and paid him, before he finally plopped down onto an empty stool farther away from them.

"That's an official Grey Warden seal." Anders noted.

She nodded and opened the envelope. Whilst taking out the letter she answered him. "My friend Aedan is a Grey Warden."

"Not just any Grey Warden. He's the Hero of Ferelden, friend to King Alistair." Varric chuckled.

"You're friends with them?" Anders looked at her wide eyed.

She ignored him however and began reading Aedan's letter.

>   
>  _'Dear Emily,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. I have some good news, Fergus is alive! Shortly after you left Denerim, he showed up. He told me he was badly injured the day he was sent on that scouting trip by the late King Cailan. He woke up in a Chasind_ _village, where his wounds had been tended to. When he was fit enough to move about again, he'd already heard word of us marching to Denerim for the final battle. Right now, he's taken over my father's work. He is now the Teyrn of Highever, so_ _my family's castle is in good hands. It will be a long road to recovery after everything that happened there, but I know he can do it. I wanted to tell you this because if it hadn't been for you, perhaps my life would've turned out a whole lot_ _differently._
> 
> _I know I have thanked you many times before. Thanked you for speaking to me. Helping me make up my mind about everything. Who knows- perhaps I would have decided to take Morrigan up on her offer, even without you. However I cannot be_ _sure if I really would have. I was in a dark place, my friend. I feel like it is in no small part thanks to you that I saw my brother again. That I have Leliana now. That I am happy._
> 
> _Leliana and I have decided to remain by Alistair-- I mean King Alistair's side for a while longer. To help him, give him moral support. To tell you the truth, I am not too sure I made the right decision when it came to him ruling with Anora. At first_ _he seemed happy about it. Somewhat.. interested, perhaps? Now, however, he cannot stand the woman. They must remain together, however. Not to mention conceive a child, an heir- eventually. Divorce is not an option, but I did tell King Alistair_ _that technically he's allowed to take on a mistress. He's still thinking about that, for now._
> 
> _As for the others, well.. I know you weren't able to get to know everyone but I still wanted to update you. Oghren went to be with Felsi, an old lover he used to have way back when. When we traveled together, I helped him reunite with her at the_ _Spoiled Princess tavern near lake Calenhad. I think the two of them are doing well, Oghren's last letter seemed positive. Wynne has decided to help Shale with a personal task. I would explain the whole story but this letter would only be longer,_ _perhaps when we meet again, I'll tell you everything. Zevran went his own way, no longer being hunted by the Crows, at least for now. Sten returned to Seheron, and I've received no further letters from him. Though I suppose that was to be_ _expected from a Qunari warrior being back under the rule of the Qun. As I've stated before, Leliana and I will remain here some time longer. Though I suppose we both have plans for the future. I hope to see you again. Perhaps if my travels take_ _me to the Free Marches, I will come visit you at the Hanged Man tavern._
> 
> _Be well, my friend._
> 
> _-Aedan Cousland_

She smiled softly. "That's nice." She whispered under her breath. She almost didn't notice Varric trying to read over her shoulder, but she quickly folded the letter up again and glared at him. "Ever heard of privacy, Varric?"

"That's a letter from the Hero of Ferelden." He said matter of factly.

"And?" She did not cease her glaring.

"So how is the lad?" Gabor asked her then.

"He's doing well. Although he's not sure what he'll do next. Though for now, both Leliana and him remain at the King's side." She hummed. "I should write him back soon." She cleared her throat then and put the letter in her pocket. "Anyhow, let's continue celebrating." She smiled widely and lifted her mug up into the air. "To Guard-Captain Aveline!"

The entire group was talking, drinking and generally in high spirits. Eventually, they all began talking about the Deep Roads expedition. They had one thing already, which had been the maps Anders provided. Now they just needed more coin and more people. Emily even suggested throwing a lot of her coin into the whole expedition to speed things up, but both Varric and Marian wouldn't hear it. Besides, it would only solve one problem. They'd still need more people. Aveline went back towards the barracks, just before midnight. She had work to do after all. Her training would begin sooner rather than later and she couldn't afford to have a hangover tomorrow morning. Gabor, too, went to bed eventually. Leaving Carver, Marian, Varric, Emily and Anders. The drinks kept coming and it didn't take long before Emily decided to pay for everyone's drinks, and then even more drinks kept coming. Getting more and more drunk by the minute. Getting drunk with partners and friends was the same as it had been in the old world, the only difference were the size of the tankards. _Some_ taverns had 'regular' sized one's, but most had humongous tankards.

Emily checked it once; the big tankards were often almost twice the size of her hand. She figured this would help people 'drink less', then again... People would get drunk faster, too. Only having 'a few' tankards wasn't the same as having 'only a few glasses of wine' back home. Carver too got drunk, but fell asleep with his head on the table as the others kept drinking. Eventually Varric and Anders had been laughing at the two women who were now completely and utterly shitfaced. Varric drank much, but had a seemingly high tolerance to alcohol. Anders had been drinking with them, but didn't drink nearly as quickly as the two women had done. He was still only on his second tankard, sipping slowly- while the women and Varric already had quite a few more. Honestly, Emily gave up trying to 'mind herself' when the tankards were this big.

"-when I saw the twat for the first time, I didn't think much of him. Another noble-" _**hic**_ "-noble arsewipe."

Anders and Varric shook their heads as they watched how Emily was telling Marian the full story of how her and the Grey Wardens first met. Marian was hunched over forwards, probably thinking she was sitting up straight. By the look in her eyes however, one could see she was absolutely piss drunk. "But you must've thought somethin' good of him, otherwise you wouldn't have helped him later."

"I only helped him because-" _**hic**_ "-because I was bein' selfish. Ya see-" _**hic**_ "-Cullen was in that tower, it was the only way to help him."

"Cullen? Who'sat?"

"He's Knight-Captain here now." Emily looked down into her mug and scrunched up her nose. "The ale's gone! Why is the ale gone?" Then she glared at the two men. "Have I been-" _**hic**_ "-drinkin' all of it? How much..." she lost her train of thought and raised her tankard up into the air, shouting at Corff. "MORE ALE PLEASE." _**hic**_

Marian snorted. "I know a Knight-Captain Cullen here." She herself then wanted to pick up her own tankard, but Varric beat her to it.

"Alright ladies, I think you both had quite enough." Varric chuckled as he took both tankards away from the women. He also made sure to gesture at Corff to _not_ refill their tankards. "Hawke, I'll get you back home. It's not far away. You-" he looked at Emily then. "-should go to sleep as well."

Anders swallowed down hard. She was friends with a Templar? Here? In Kirkwall?

Emily scoffed and tried to get her tankard back from Varric. "I'm fine!" She got up from her chair, wanting to show Varric how 'fine' she was. However, she got up too quickly and began to sway left and right, trying to stand straight. Suddenly the entire tavern started to spin around her and she held onto the table for dear life, trying not to fall over.

Anders sighed. "She can't even stand up straight anymore. Where's her room?" He looked at Varric, who in turn was trying to persuade Marian to follow him outside the tavern. Marian herself was drunk as blazes but she could at least still walk straight. He didn't think the warrior had it in her to do the same right in this moment.

"It's up there, I would help her myself when I return from bringing Hawke home, but she's so far gone I won't be able to keep her straight." Marian was giggling as she watched Emily, and Varric tried to usher her out of the tavern.

"Ooooo- Anders will help her get to her room!" Marian giggled more and the mage in question glared at the drunken woman. "I can help her get up those steps."

Varric shook his head. "You can still walk now, Hawke. I doubt you'll be able to walk at all when you've got her to get up there." He glanced over at Anders then. "You going to be alright with her, Blondie?"

Anders grumbled a bit as he tried to keep Emily straight, gently placing his arm around her to help her walk. "I think I'll manage."

Emily looked at Anders from the side and raised up an eyebrow. "Why're you helpin' me? My room's up there. I can do it myself."

As the both of them slowly made their way up the steps, he sighed deeply. "Can you point me towards the right door?"

After painstakingly making it up the second floor of the tavern, she looked around and pointed at Varric's room then. "Well.." She huffed and tried to stifle a burp. "That's not my room. I know that. Thats-" _**hic**_ "-Varric's room. He has a bath in there..." She fell silent and glared angrily at the room that belonged to the dwarf, as if that room had utterly betrayed her. Anders had thought it kind of funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to contain his amusement at her glaring.

She looked at him, thoroughly confused. As if she didn't understood why Anders didn't immediately 'get it'. "He has a _bath_ , Anders. Lucky bastard."

Anders chuckled and urged her to keep on walking, he was still supporting her from the side. It was difficult to maintain a friendly distance from the warrior now. Although he didn't really have any other options. He had to support her, holding onto her from the side, one arm wrapped around her to keep her from tipping over. He had a feeling Emily didn't seem to like him very much from the very beginning. Perhaps it was because he'd been a mage, or perhaps she started to judge him after finding out about Justice. Most people tend to do that, once they find out. And if she had been friends with a Templar, then it would make sense for her to dislike mages, or at the very least dislike him. "I take it you don't have a bath in your room." He looked at the next door that came into view. "Speaking of which, is this your room?"

She stood still, still swaying a bit. Anders was trying hard to keep her standing straight again. She was heavy. Had to be all muscle, though. What did he expect, with a warrior like her? She narrowed her eyes at the door that was before them and shook her head 'no'. "I sleep with a dwarf in my room. Gabor. He's not in there. There's no snoring."

Anders nodded. "So we listen for the snoring and we'll find your room?"

"Yes!" She smiled gleefully at him.

He cleared his throat, glancing the other direction. He hadn't seen her smile like that before, it had almost looked odd; seeing a smile dance across her usual stern features. Instead he kept walking with her, until the end of the hallway. There had been two rooms on either side of the hallway, with snoring coming out from them. It had to be one of these rooms. They had been at the end of the hall by now and she hadn't given him any hints that one of the other doors they passed, belonged to her. "Okay, which one?"

She glanced from one door to the other and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Meh."

He sighed. "Which one, Emily?"

"Who cares? Let's go back downstairs and-" _**hic**_ "-Oof... Let's go down there and drink some more!"

This wasn't going to work. He had no other choice. "Okay, listen.. I'm going to let go of you now, okay? You just stand here and then I'll check inside the rooms to see if your friend is in one of them."

She saluted him. "Right-o, ser wizard."

He slowly and carefully let go of her and watched her standing on her own, though she was still swaying slightly. "There." He turned around and when he walked towards the first door, he heard a loud thud and the crashing of armor making contact with the floor behind him. She fell down, didn't she?

"Don't worry!" He heard her say without turning around. "I just wanted to see the floor from up close. Isallgood."

When he slowly turned around, he saw her trying to lift herself up from the floor. He snorted when seeing her confused face. "And how's the floor?"

She hummed, her facial expression suddenly extremely serious. She thought long and hard before answering him. "A bit dirty, actually. Now I wish I had a bath in my-" _**hic**_ "-in my room. That rich bastard dwarf."

"Do I have to prop you up against the wall or will you remain there until I find your room?" He crossed his arms and glared down at her, still highly amused by this drunken fool before him.

She giggled. "My room's here, you silly." She pointed at the one door he wasn't in front of.

He wanted to facepalm then. "Maker's breath... You are troublesome when you're drunk. I think Varric chose to bring Hawke home because he somehow _knew_ she'd be the easier one to deal with."

She gasped and feigned being insulted by his words, though she was doing a piss poor job at it. She couldn't lie very well when sober and she was ten times worse drunk. "I am fun when drunk! You should hear me singin' next time. Oo, or dancin'." she 'winked', or well, she tried to wink. Instead it looked like she had something in her eyes and she tried to blink whatever was in there, away.

"Alright." He tried helping her get back up on her feet again and slowly walked over towards the room. Opening the door slowly, he glanced inside, in case she'd been wrong about this being her room. But lo and behold, he saw the familiar red haired dwarf, snoring loudly in his bed. Another, vacant bed, was standing on the other end of the room. "Here we are." He whispered the latter.

"Why we whisperin'? He ain't goin' to wake up." she whispered back, close to his face. He could smell the liquor on her breath. "Ssssssssecrets."

"Sweet Andraste.. Come on, let's get you to bed now."

When they were in front of the empty bed, he carefully let go of her and she quite literally fell into her own bed, wearing her full armor and all. He looked down at her and she sighed contently. "Ahhh.. bed."

"You going to be alright now?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched her in the bed. She was on the bed, but it could hardly be a comfortable position to sleep in. Her face was sideways on the pillow, her arms laying next to her body, but her legs were still outside the bed. She'd have to sleep in her full armor tonight as well, which was going to make for an uncomfortable night. He wasn't about to undress her. He knew better than to do that. If she'd find out he had helped her undress, even while piss drunk, he figured she wouldn't thank him for it.

"Mmm." She merely replied, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips.

"Good. Sleep well, Emily." He shook his head and turned around, headed towards the door and ready to head home.


	19. The Wedge Between Us

>   
>    
>  She awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and glanced next to her; Gabor's bed was empty. What in the hell had been in those drinks they had last night? She slowly got up and sat on the edge of her bed, feeling her entire body being sore. She'd still been wearing her armor and everything, even her weapons were still there. And judging from the way she woke up, she'd been laying in that uncomfortable position all night, too. No wonder she was sore as all hell. She rubbed her eyes and felt her head throbbing. She'd been drinking several liquors when she was spending time with Toryg on his ship, and never did she wake up feeling this hungover. The drinks they serve at the Hanged Man are no joke. Best to not do that again..

She reached down into her satchel and downed about three potions, throwing the empty vials away in the waste bin in her room. Honestly, she never really tried taking health potions for hangovers or headache's. If she ever had a headache, she'd just wait it out and drink lots of tea. She wouldn't take on a job and just relax for one or several days until she'd feel better again. Same goes with being sick. If she caught the flu or a cold, she'd refrain from doing jobs and just take it easy for a while. She would usually wrap herself up in several layers of clothing made out of wool and rest.

After a while of just sitting there, foolishly wishing there had been aspirine in Thedas, Emily got up from her bed and stumbled towards the tavern's main floor. She really, desperately needed some tea. Though she wasn't feeling hungry at all.

Time went by as she ordered one tea after another. Her headache not going away in the slightest, she eventually resorted to just holding her head with both hands. Her mug of tea right below her face, she felt the heat of the drink on her skin, she could smell the herbs in the boiled water. Her eyes were closed and she tried so hard to 'not feel' the pain in her head. The soreness in her body she could somewhat deal with, the headache was way worse than that.

She then tried to remember the entire night, she could remember most of it, in fact. However, at one point the memories became foggy. She remembered drinking and buying the others drinks, she remembered Carver passed out at the table with them, but then... She remembered nothing else. Something about a floor and a bath?

"Goodmorning." She jumped and grumbled when she saw Varric's amused looking face. "A bit jumpy, today?"

"Ugh."

"Headache?"

"Hm."

"Well at least you're already up and about. Hawke's still asleep. I tried to check up on her, but I was chased off by her disgruntled uncle."

"How did I... Last night.."

"I asked Blondie to take you to your room. I took Hawke home. I would've helped you myself, but you could barely stand up straight. You might not believe it, but I am still a dwarf. I wouldn't have been able to keep you up."

"Hmpf."

"So. Your Templar boyfriend is Knight-Captain Cullen, huh?"

Her eyes opened again and she removed her hands from her head, looking directly at him. "What?"

"Last night, you told Hawke, after you explained how you met the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair. You didn't tell us much, but enough. We know the Knight-Captain. Or well, we ran into him a couple of times."

She wanted to slap herself then, but figured her headache was already hurting her enough. She should never drink this much around the others again, lest she tells them anything more about her that she wouldn't want to share with them. "He's not my boyfriend." It came out cold.

"Oof, that hit a nerve, I'm sorry I asked."

She sighed deeply. "No.. I'm sorry, Varric. It came out a lot harsher than I wanted it to. I just didn't expect you to bring him up at all. How even did you know about him in the first place? When I told Marian about the Templar, I was alone with her and Gabor."

"Hawke told me." He shrugged his shoulders. "And last night you told us the rest. Or well, that his name was Cullen and that he's a Knight-Captain. There's only one of those in Kirkwall."

She hummed and took another big sip of her now, lukewarm, tea. "We're not together. We never were, I suppose. It's a long story and I tire of telling it. Besides, it's in the past now."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes. I have."

Varric realized this conversation wasn't going to get any better at this point. The Knight-Captain was a touchy subject to her. "Well, I've got some news.." He paused intentionally, looking at the girl with the massive hangover. When she looked up at him, he noted the hint of curiosity in her eyes and smirked ever so slightly. He was good at getting people interested in what he had to say, even when saying so little. "Once Hawke's awake, I've got a letter she may want to read. Some runner came up to me this morning with this letter-" he handed it over to Emily.

"You sure it'll be alright if I read this? Isn't it meant for Marian's eyes?"

"Ah, you're practically family now." He said in a joking manner.

She scoffed and began reading the letter.

>   
>  _"Hawke,_  
>  _You might be interested in something that's come up. A contact of mine, a fellow by the name of Anso, is asking around for someone competent regarding a job, and I suggested you. He's always paid well, so if I were you, I'd check into it before_ _someone else snaps it up. He said he'll be in the Lowtown Bazaar at night._  
>  _Athenril"_

"Athenril's handing out jobs now? You really think Marian will take it? She just finished working for her."

Varric shrugged. "Truth be told, I am not sure why she'd hand this one over to us. Athenril's not a bad person but I didn't expect her to hand out jobs even after Hawke stopped working for her. It's not like she'll be getting a cut of the spoils if we do take the job."

"So how come you're now in possession of this letter? Why'd the runner come up to you?"

"Well, she probably told the runner to hand it over to me, in case Hawke wasn't around. Since Gamlen's shooing everyone else away from his little hovel. I suppose the guy came to find me, instead."

She hummed. "So I suppose we'll go and meet with this Anso tonight, then?"

"We definitely should. Coin is sorely needed for the expedition and-" he noticed how she was grimacing. She looked like she was in pain. "Hey. You alright?"

"This damn headache. I'll be alright."

"Tea's not going to help you. In fact, I heard it's bad for you. You might want to pay a visit to our healer friend." When her eyes met Varric's, he noticed her slightly worried expression. "You got a problem with Blondie?"

"Just not a big fan of being healed by magic. I've nothing against mages, personally.." She sighed. "Have you ever been healed by magic, Varric?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

"Well, it's.. unpleasant. So far I've been healed by mages a couple of times, and always for something I broke or bruised badly during a fight. Though I have never been healed for a simple hangover, I dread to think how that might feel. When magic heals you... it feels.. like whatever part needs to be healed, or reset, is on fire. Like a slow burning fire inside of your body, in your skin. You can feel the tendrils, or whatever it is, seeping inside of you and mending whatever needs fixing." She took another big gulp, downing the last of her tea. Varric was eyeing her intently, looking slightly uncomfortable with her description. "I was told it gets less.. painful the more you get healed by it. I'm not at that point yet, it seems."

He shook his head and chuckled wryly. "Or, Blondie will have a simple potion for you."

She glared at him. Damn it, he was probably right. It didn't always have to be magic to cure your ailments or make your problems go away. "What time is it now?"

"Late in the afternoon. I figure Hawke will wake up soon and then she'll come around, we'll discuss this new job and we'll go towards the bazaar when it's time."

She thought on it for a moment. If this headache was going to persist, she'd need help from a healer. She wouldn't be able to function properly with this shit. And if things go south tonight, she'd need to be ready to fight. No way she'd be good to fight when her head is killing her like this. "Right."

"You need help finding your way to Darktown?" He smirked again.

She scoffed and put some coins on the table for Corff. "Hardly. I'll find my way there. Be back soon."

* * *

She stood near the door to his clinic and took a deep breath. Telling herself over and over again that he may not need to heal her using his magic. She listened and heard some murmuring inside the clinic. It was definitely Anders' voice, but there was another voice, too. She wasn't sure what the proper way to enter a clinic here was. Does one simply knock and wait for an invitation to come in, or does one just enter without a care? Last time she was here had been with Marian and the others and they did just walk in. But what if this time there was something more serious going on, instead of Anders healing a child?

As she was standing there, going over her options- the door swung open and Anders and a stranger had been standing right there. They stopped talking to one another and Anders' eyes landed on Emily. He looked surprised, and then a mischievous smile crept on his face when he saw the way she had looked.

She looked terrible. Her skin looked paler than normal and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. She must've had a very bad hangover. He bid his patient goodbye and waved the lady off, when she had been far enough, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost casually. "How're you feeling?"

She groaned and all but shoved him aside as she strolled into his clinic. "You know damn well how I'm feeling. I could tell by your expression when you saw me just now."

He chuckled and closed the door, following her inside his own clinic. "Well, you _did_ drink an awful lot with Hawke the other night."

"Thanks for getting me safely to my room. Now will you please give me something for this unrelenting headache I've got?" She spun around to face him.

"You're quite welcome. You know, I could-"

She knew what he was about to suggest and quickly cut him off, holding up her hand. "-No. I just need the strongest potion you've got, Anders. No magic, please."

"What about your own potions? If you just need a potion, I'm sure you would've tried one already."

She realized he was being smug with her, referring to the other day when she'd prefer her own potions over his healing. "I've tried. Three of them, in fact."

He snorted. "Alright, I've teased you enough. Sit down, please." He gestured for her to take a seat on the cot.

"I'm fine. I can still stand."

He sighed and began walking over towards his station, beginning to prepare the herbs and ingredients needed for this potion. It wasn't going to be a health potion. Those don't work against hangovers. But he wasn't about to tell her that. "Stubborn as ever, I see." She ignored his comment and began to look around, waiting for him to finish up his potion. He glanced behind him. "You know, this may take a bit."

"Don't make hangover cures often, then?"

He laughed. "Oh, you've no idea how many times I have to prepare them for patients. Especially here in Kirkwall. It's the second most popular cure I have to prepare. It just takes a bit before it's ready, is all. Once I've prepped everything, I'll need to boil it down. I can't make them in advance and keep them in stock at the ready for whoever needs one. They need to be freshly made, otherwise it's effects won't work." He put the ingredients in the already boiling water. He always kept the water bubbling in case he had an emergency case, where he needed clean water for wounds or whatnot.

"Hm." She walked over towards him and glanced over his shoulder at what he was doing. She recognized a few herbs from her botany book but there had been other ingredients that she'd never seen before. They didn't look like plants or flowers so she figured that's why she didn't know of them. "What's the first?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said the cure for hangovers was the second most popular one. What's the first?"

"A salve to stop... er... itching." He focused on the task at hand and didn't look at her.

She got the hint. "What? Really?" She snorted. "I suppose that's why nobody's afraid to have fun at the Blooming Rose. They've got you to solve their problems."

He laughed again. "It's not even the Blooming Rose's customers I have to put up with. It's mostly pirates or civilians who have... encountered said pirates."

Now Emily had been even happier Toryg wasn't like any of the 'usual' pirates when it came down to fucking around. She had no troubles with itching or the like. He handed over the potion. She blew on the mixture a couple of times and threw it back down her throat quickly, expecting the worst. Anders watched her drink it all down. She looked rather surprised when she finished it. "This... actually tastes pretty good. I'm used to dreadful tasting potions."

He smiled politely at her. "Thank you, I try. The potion will take a bit before it starts to work. If you don't notice any changes within the next ten minutes or so, I'll make you another. I made it a little stronger for you." He paused for a moment, cleaning up his station. "Where are you from, anyhow?" When she didn't immediately answer him, but gave him a suspicious look, he continued. "Your accent's not Ferelden. Not a Marcher, either."

"I'm originally from somewhere far away. Too far away to point to on a map. Uncharted places." She stuck with her usual response. She knew she wasn't good at lying, so she tried to always stick to the truth as much as possible. Also it's a good tactic for 'remembering' your lies and half-truths.

"How'd you even end up here, then?"

"I don't remember." Also a truth. "It has been a few years now. I tried to find out at first, but still don't know anything. Maybe I'll never know. I've given up trying to figure it out and just try to live in the moment."

He looked at her intently. She hadn't been lying but she also wasn't telling him everything. He shrugged it off. They did barely know one another, after all. "Still mad?"

"Mad?" She raised up her eyebrow and looked thoroughly confused.

"Oh yes. The other night when I was bringing you to your room, you were very upset with Varric." He grinned widely again.

"Oh hardi-har. I was drunk. I barely remember anything. Why was I upset with Varric?"

"He had a bath in his room, you said. You called him a lucky rich bastard dwarf."

She snorted loudly, recognizing herself somewhat in that statement. "In that case; yes. I am still mad. I forgot that I said it, but I agree with the drunk version of me."

"Perhaps when you're done with that expedition you'll have enough coin to buy yourself an entire bath house."

She groaned, part of her wishing that could be the case. "Oh, I can only hope." She started to feel her headache disappearing. Agonizingly slow, she might add, but it seemed like Anders' potion was doing it's job. "How about you? Will you join us? You told Marian you wouldn't mind tagging along with us when we're going out for jobs."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I'd rather not set foot in the Deep Roads, ever again. If I can avoid it, I will. Should she really need me, though, I'd feel like I'd be obligated to join. You all did me a huge favor with Karl and I won't forget that."

She dipped her head. "What happened to him was... I've no words for it. I've met a Tranquil once. Before the Blight happened. In a circle tower. I didn't know any better. I didn't really know what it meant and what they have to go through. I did try to find out if Owain wanted to become Tranquil himself or that he was forced to it. I never got the chance to find out."

"The Circle Tower in Ferelden? The one with your Templar?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She could hardly be annoyed with Anders or Varric. Marian too, if she remembered the conversation from last night. After all, she'd been the one to tell them about it. "He wasn't like most Templars. He always accepted mages. While also remembering the vows he'd taken when he became a Templar. The rules that he had to abide by."

"Well, if he's working for Meredith now, then he's not the same man you once knew." He said snarkily.

"What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"I don't have to know him. If he's Meredith's Knight-Captain, he probably oversees all the rites of tranquility here in the Gallows. He'd support them."

"If you don't know him, keep your opinions to yourself." It came out like venom. Her tone of voice had been sharp, cutting and pointed. Although she knew that whatever was there between the two of them, had been gone- there was no reason to talk shit about Cullen. Anders didn't even know him.

He was taken aback by the tone of her voice. "It's not opinions. It's the truth."

"Cullen wouldn't stand for such cruelty." She balled her fist and glared at him angrily.

Anders could almost taste the tension hanging in the air. He decided to change the topic back to the matter at hand, lest she punches him. "How's your headache?"

"Going away. Thanks. I'll be fine, I won't need another potion." She turned around and left the clinic quickly, trying to compose herself and bury her anger. There was no need to pick a fight with Anders over a man she was likely not going to see for a long while. She needed to return to the Hanged Man anyways and prepare for the next job with Marian and Varric.

* * *

She glanced up at the big tree in the middle of the alienage. This place looked awful, smelled like rotten fish and something else foul. Not to mention there was an almost impenetrable 'fog' of sorts hanging in this area of the city. Could also have been some type of smog. However, that tree, was the only beautiful thing in this place. It looked healthy enough, despite the conditions it had to contend with. The alienage was entirely empty, not a soul in sight. She had thought it somewhat odd. After all, there's always people in Kirkwall. Even in Darktown there's people at this time of day. She hummed and looked over at her friend, who in turn looked just as suspicious as she had. "Rather quiet, don't you think?"

Marian nodded. "Too quiet."

Varric pointed towards the hovel they were supposed to check inside of. "We should go check out Anso's goods."

All three of them moved towards the hovel and realized that the door was opened already. There had been no locks, nothing. Which was the second red flag tonight. When Emily walked in first she glanced around the place nervously. "Alright. No elves in sight, the door's practically wide open for us and there's no bad guys waiting to ambush us? You're not telling me this is going to be that easy."

Varric chuckled. "It would be a nice change of pace, for once. Don't jinx it, Em."

Marian walked past the two of them and into the room on the right, seeing a chest in the corner of the room, she felt more relieved. For a moment she thought this entire house was going to be a trap and there wasn't going to be anything inside at all. Then she heard cursing coming from the main room, where they entered the building; "Shit." Then the sounds of steel clashing against steel, she quickly dashed back towards the main room and from the corner of her eye she vaguely noticed a figure stalking around.

Quickly Marian put up a barrier around Varric and Emily and kicked the figure to her right with the bottom of her staff. The rogue stalker cried out and became more visible after she'd hit him with her staff. _Damn rogues, moving in the shadows as_ _they do._ She conjured up a spirit bolt, seemingly out of thin air and as she did, one bolt came crashing through the roof of the building, into the rogue; immediately stunning him.

Emily took this opportunity to help Marian out, since she'd been so close to the rogue. She kicked the man with a twirl- it almost looked like she'd been performing a dance move. Marian smirked at her friend and then attacked the same man with some firebolts. He fell down with a final groan while the fire she had conjured up from the tip of her staff, seeped further into his torso. He passed out due to the pain of the firebolts but would soon die because of it. Varric in turn shot a barrage of arrows at the last figure that had been circling him and Emily. "Where'd they come from?" Marian glowered at the open door opposite of the entrance and hummed. "Never mind."

"Was there anything in the other room?" Emily walked towards the room with the chest.

"The chest is here, but this was definitely a trap."

"No kidding. You think there will be more once we set foot outside?"

"That's a big possibility. Whoever this group is, I'd wager they likely didn't expect us to survive our initial encounter with the few men inside this place-" she kneeled down in front of the chest and opened it. She gritted her teeth when she noticed it's contents were empty.

Emily sighed, troubled by the sight of an empty chest and glanced over at Varric from the side with a stink eye. "See? What did I tell you? This wasn't going to be _that_ easy."

"You jinxed it." He replied wryly while shrugging his shoulders.

Marian pinched the bridge of her nose and got back up to her feet. "Well, let's return to Anso and tell him what we found. Or rather, what we didn't find."

Emily walked ahead of the two and nodded slightly before pushing the door open. Everyone had already readied themselves for another fight.

An entire group of armed men and women stood before them, at the front of the group stood a woman with brown hair. "That's not the elf! Who is that?"

A man to the left of her replied: "It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoever enters the house!" He unsheathed his sword and everybody else, including the woman, did the same.

Emily dashed towards the woman first, noting she had likely been the leader of this group. Always wanting to at least try and take down the leader of the group first. Mages and rogues don't do so well when faced head-on with a warrior, so it's always up to the warriors in your group to take them down first. She was immediately pushed back by the woman's towering shield and huffed loudly, changing her stance and method immediately. This woman seemed to be mostly on the defense, so she'd have to surprise her to lower her guard. Quickly glancing to her friends, she realized both Varric and Marian had been too busy with their assailants to help her out right now. To her surprise, the other mercs weren't focusing on Emily. Instead they all focused on Varric and Marian, leaving her to deal with the 'leader' of the group by herself. That made things somewhat more easy. The woman and herself circled around one another, and she looked like she wasn't going to be making the first move at all. It annoyed Emily. If you're going to be a warrior, you have to do.. _something_. Just being on the defense isn't going to help you win any fights. She examined her as they circled, however, trying to find out what her weak spots were. Little things that were off about her stance and style. She noticed that the woman before her was mostly bluffing. She could tell by her demeanor. She may have acted all rough and tough and may have 'commanded' this group of mercs, but she certainly wasn't a strong and fit leader. She looked.. uncertain. Green, almost. Emily smirked and dashed at the woman again, who in turn pushed her back with her shield again. Still not making any moves, she thought to herself. She needed to distract her, throw her off.

Marian was already out of breath, having sent her magical abilities to every which way around her. Both Varric and herself had been standing back to back, or well; butt to back- attacking and dodging from all different directions. She noticed then, how Emily herself was calmly walking around in circles with the woman who spoke up first as they left the building. The shield she carried was massive, just as tall as she herself had been. It was the perfect defense, hard to go around. She almost felt annoyed to see how little Emily had to fight, compared to Varric and herself. However, she noticed the slight amusement on Emily's face as she watched the woman during their slow circling 'dance'. Marian's lips curled upwards then. She was studying the woman. Realizing what she had been doing, she again twirled her staff around and once the tip of it hit the stone floors beneath her- several ice spikes were sent flying directly towards the men before her. Varric threw a handful of grenades to the floor and upon contact with the ground, sent the men flying backwards as smoke was rising up before him in the aftermath.

The lady in front of Emily snarled angrily, but she could see the nervousness in her eyes. In the next second, she unexpectedly threw her sword at the lady, who blocked it with her shield. Looking surprised as to why Emily would disarm herself for a split second, before deciding this was her chance. The woman lowered her shield and came running directly towards Emily, she thought victory was upon her. Until Emily deftly jumped aside, whipped out one of her daggers and buried it deep into the woman's side. She halted, eyes wide in horror, her mouth slightly agape. Emily twisted the dagger further down into the side of the woman's body and with her shield still in the other hand, smacked her hard against the head. That's when the lady fell down backwards to the ground with one of her daggers still in her body. She glanced up at Emily with fear in her eyes and for a moment, Emily felt bad for her. She'd definitely been green. Likely been given this new 'position' only recently and by the looks of it, she hadn't imagined her first opponents to survive their encounter with an entire group of mercs by her side. She sighed and kneeled down next to her, pulling out her other dagger and quickly jabbing it in the side of her neck. Within the next few seconds the lady before her rolled her eyes to the back of her skull and died. Retrieving both daggers from her and wiping them semi clean as she does after having used them, she sighed, deeply troubled by what just happened, what she saw in the woman's eyes before she died. "You made a bad choice, joining up with them." She whispered to her before standing up to her feet and realizing Marian and Varric had already finished up the rest of the group by themselves.

Emily had fought many men and women along the years, but none of them had looked like this woman had just now. All the people she killed, wanted to kill her too. This woman, however, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She may have tried to attack her earlier, but she figured she wouldn't have done any major damage. If Emily could easily jump to the side, then she wasn't very good at what she did. Likely she joined up because she wanted to be tough, for power and influence; of the wrong sorts. Thinking the entire group would protect her and keep her alive. That's the thing about being a mercenary, though: everyone's only out for themselves. If you're in a group of them, they're not going to protect you. They're not going to jump to your rescue. She had seen it countless times before, when running into other merc bands. Back when she still worked alone, before the Blight. Her being a loner back then had been a good thing. If she'd joined up with an entire band and relied on anyone other than herself, she'd likely not have survived any of it. Her determination to do it all by herself kept her from dying those first years in Thedas. Then she felt the slight tingling dissipate from all around her body. The barrier Marian had put up multiple times earlier during the fighting, disappeared. She smiled thankfully at her friend, and even at Varric who swung Bianca onto his back again with a flourish. At least now she had friends, who would protect her, help her if need be. She'd be fine on her own, but she realized how important it was to have people watching your back. Even though she didn't need it, Marian still put up a barrier around her just in case the worst should happen. She walked over towards her sword on the ground, picked it up and sheathed it, together with her shield.

"Well, that was eventful." Varric snorted as the group slowly made their way towards the steps that led back up to Lowtown.

Then, from around the corner a man in full armor approached them all. The same armor the others had worn.

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look behind you and take a moment to really _think_ about what you're about to do or say, mister. We just killed your entire group. Are you certain you want to piss us off further?" _This_ had to be the real leader.

This man didn't look uneasy in the slightest, didn't seem to want to back down after hearing Emily's words. In fact, he seemed to get angrier by her words. "I don't know who you think you are, _friend_ , but you've all made a serious mistake coming here." He paused and looked each of them over for a moment before barking out; "Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!"

...

Emily held her breath, but nothing happened.

The sound of crunching was heard then, and gurgling followed, until said lieutenant appeared from around the very same corner, bleeding profusely even though he had been wearing the same type of armor. "Captain.." he said with one final breath, before falling to his knees.

From behind the lieutenant came a lanky figure, dressed in a dark brown armor, hair as white as snow, with pointed ears peeking out from underneath it, and covered in what Emily could only recognize as white tattoos on the bare skin that had been visible on his arms, neck and chin. In the dim light of the alienage she could see he had a tan skin and when he came even closer, she noted his emerald green eyes that were bigger than most humans. Elves seemed to always have bigger eyes, she often found herself getting lost in those eyes if she made eye contact with one of them. The figure spoke up as he passed by the captain, with a voice smooth and velvety, a slight proper accent as he spoke though she couldn't place the accent as being Ferelden or Orlesian. "Your men are dead-" she caught a whiff of leather and scented oils, the latter hinting at some sort of herb. "-And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The captain was not impressed and took the elf by the shoulder harshly. "You're going nowhere, slave!"

A bright blue flash was seen then, as the tattoos of the elf before them lit up the dark alienage. He raised up his hand towards the captain, punched it into his chest while the captain grunted out in pain. "I am not a slave." The elf grumbled before taking his hand back out of the man's chest, letting the body fall limply to the floor. His hand was bloody but he didn't look bothered by it in the slightest. His tattoos stopped glowing then and Emily whistled, impressed by what she just saw. "I apologize-" he began walking towards the group of dead mercs behind them all and started to check their bodies for.. something. "-When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so... numerous."

"It appears we're fine." Marian noted sarcastically.

"Distraction?" Emily all but growled. "Fucking Athenril and her jobs. That's the last time I'll take on one of her little jobs. It's either; 'go fetch something of mine that I've misplaced in a weird spot and I'm too lazy to get myself' or a 'almost get killed trying to distract crazy mercs' job."

"They weren't mercenaries. These men and women were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"That's a lot of people for one slave." Marian crossed her arms as she examined the elf before her. What was so special about him? She answered her own question internally, however.

"It is."

"Does it have something to do with those glowing markings?"

"Yes-" he chuckled wryly. "-I imagine I must look strange to you."

Emily spoke up next. "Not really. Seen tattoos before, only thing that's strange is that these glow."

"They are not tattoos." He glared at Emily then, but she was unimpressed. Which, she figured, may not have been entirely smart- seeing as how he can stick his hand into your chest and kill you. "I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

Marian and the elf, who later introduced himself as Fenris, continued talking with one another. He needed more help with tracking down his former master and he seemed to have an idea on where he'd be next. Some estate in Hightown. According to Fenris, they had to move that night, and so they went. Fenris leading them towards the right place. The search for the magister Fenris described turned out to be a flop, though. The man of the hour hadn't been at the estate anymore, instead left the place guarded by multiple demons. It had been a while since Emily fought them, she thought, but she hadn't forgotten how to effectively kill hem. Besides, having Fenris there with them sure did help matters. He had been a two-handed warrior. Lugging around a massive war hammer on his back. Despite thinking she knew all there was to know about two-handed warriors; Fenris proved her wrong. Very wrong. He had been agile and quick, light on his feet and made it seem like fighting with such a massive weapon was child's play. He twirled around and his glowing markings seemed to enhance his strength. Which could've also been a good reason why he made it look so effortless. Despite his lanky body, he was a very adept warrior and made things immensely easy for the group. However, his demeanor towards Marian changed once they exited the estate. He strongly disliked mages, though she could tell Marian was unbothered by his reaction to her being one. Likely she was used to it by now, that some people seemed to hate her on principle just for being a mage. Still he offered his services to them all, should they need it. He'd be squatting in the estate, waiting until the magister would return to it, or send reinforcements.

"If you're going to join us on jobs, though, you should know Marian's not the only mage in our group." Emily spoke up from the side. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Fenris' eyes glanced over towards her and bored into her own. "She is not Danarius. Whether she or your other mage friends are anything like him, remains to be seen."

"Hmpf." Was all she could muster at this point. "You're kind of a hard ass, aren't you?"

Varric snickered from behind her. The girl had some spunk in her, that was undeniable. But even when faced with the glowing elf who could kill you simply by using his hand- she seemed unbothered.

"Perhaps."

She sighed deeply, getting utterly annoyed with his behavior at this point. Yes, he had paid them for tonight's work, he helped them and even offered his services to them. But, he was also insufferably rude and acted aloof the entire time. "Right. Well, this is not going anywhere. If we're quite finished now, I'd like to return to the Hanged Man and find my bed."

Marian agreed. "Should you have need of us, you'll find us there. If I'm not at the tavern, Varric and Emily will be."

Fenris merely nodded and bid them good night as he walked back into the estate.

* * *

As the three of them walked back towards the tavern, Marian counted the coin she had received earlier from Fenris. "Off to a good start. Despite it being different than we thought, Athenril did come through though. We got paid well."

Emily noticed how the pay was good, but not as good as it had been for the past few months. She had been used to more by now, however, she also knew she couldn't be picky. It's not like they were technically still working for someone. They picked up jobs whenever and wherever they could and not all of them paid the 'big bucks'. Though Athenril threw this job their way, she did not pay for it upon completion. As they went past the stall they had found Anso at earlier, they noticed the entire street was now empty. And Anso had been long gone, it seemed. "There is one other matter though.." Marian said before they reached the tavern. "When my family and I fled from Lothering, we were... er... saved." She stopped walking and spoke directly to Varric and Emily. "I hadn't told you guys yet, because well.. there had been no time for it and it's kind of a weird story."

"I think we're used to weird shit by now, Marian." Emily smirked.

"There was a woman. Aveline called her the Witch of the Wilds and she... er... turned into a dragon. Or well, she was a dragon that turned into a woman. In any event, she helped us get to Gwaren safely but asked me to deliver an amulet to a Dalish clan just outside Kirkwall. To their Keeper. During my service to Athenril I haven't been able to do so yet."

"Just... deliver an amulet?" Emily had thought it odd. When Marian nodded in acknowledgement she continued. "Why didn't she do that herself?"

She shrugged. "No idea. I asked her that myself at the time as well; she merely said she had an appointment to keep and could not do it herself. I didn't really have much cause to argue with her over it. She had just saved all our lives. Not to mention she could turn into a _dragon_. I want to do that tomorrow and I'd like for you two to join me. Carver will join as well."

"Sure thing." It wasn't going to be a paid job but she needed any distractions she could. After the whole thing with Cullen back at the Wounded Coast she didn't want to be left alone much. She also didn't have any friends to hang out with on days off, other than Gabor- and he'd been working non-stop for Athenril as of late.

"I've got nothing to do, anyhow." Varric smirked at his friend.

As the three of them entered the tavern, they noticed a ruckus. Three men were laying on the floor in front of the bar, while the other patrons of the tavern were whispering in a somewhat panicked manner. Corff seemed unbothered, as usual, seeing as how fights often happened at the Hanged Man. He handed over a bottle of ale to a scantily clad woman with two daggers strapped to her back in a criss-cross manner. She was standing at the bar and glanced around the tavern with a confident and somewhat seductive look in her eyes. She had big gaudy gold jewels everywhere. Bangles on her wrists, a huge necklace covering up most of said neck, with a blue gemstone set in the middle of it, circle like shapes hanging off of it- resting just above her cleavage. Which had been a massive cleavage, by the by. Emily had not been used to seeing so much skin on a woman in Thedas, unless it had been from a working lady. The jewels didn't end there, though. She had golden earrings in the same shape as the circle like jewels at her necklace, the size of children's fists, which must've been extremely heavy on those poor earlobes. Lastly she had a piercing right below her lower lip. Everything golden, which looked good in contrast with her dark skin. Her eyes had been decorated with a dark black eyeshadow and kohl, her black hair reached down to her shoulders but she was wearing a blue bandana around her head. The 'dress' she was wearing, was mostly showing skin as Emily had noticed before, but she really barely had any fabric covering up her body. If she was a rogue, she hardly had any protection at all from incoming blows. Aside from one pauldron at her left shoulder, some leather straps below that very same lone pauldron and thigh high leather boots. That was one interesting looking lady. Marian and the others surmised the strange lady had been the cause of all the ruckus at the tavern. And the reason why three men had been laying behind her on the floor..

Said lady beckoned Marian over to her and Emily sighed. "Looks like you've got an admirer. If you don't mind, I'll stay back for now. Let you do the talking."

Marian nodded. "Just be ready for anything."

"I always am." She winked at her friend and looked at Varric once Marian made her way towards the stranger. "Have you seen Gabor as of late? I haven't been seeing him as much as I'd like to."

"You share a room with the old man, and you haven't spoken to him?" He asked her incredulously.

"Well, most of the time he's asleep by the time I return to the room. In the morning he leaves early." She sounded somewhat sad. They had been so close for months on Toryg's ship, and even here they were always around one another, but barely had time to actually spend time together anymore. Or talk. She kind of wished she could tell Gabor about what had transpired with Cullen. He was, after all, the only one who knew everything there was to know about Cullen and herself.

Varric took a seat at one of the tables and she followed him. Still checking in on Marian every now and again. It seemed the strange lady wasn't going to harm Marian, instead she looked like she was trying to seduce her. "I haven't been speaking with him either. He's busy working for Athenril nowadays, huh?"

She nodded. "I think it's good for him. He seems to enjoy the work but I can't help but feel somewhat sad. We spent months together. I was practically his bodyguard. He never mistreated me. Well, maybe at the beginning a little bit." She snorted.

Varric wanted to speak up, but Marian came walking towards their table now. "Her name's Isabela, she used to be a captain and needs our help. And I am almost entirely positive she tried to bed me as well." She sighed and sat down with the other two, rubbing her temples in frustration. "Why does everybody suddenly need our help?"

"You have one of those faces, Marian." She smirked at her mage friend from the side.

"Probably." she snorted. "I told her it had to wait, however. We got that stuff with the Dalish clan tomorrow, I also picked up some minor jobs from the city. Hubert from Hightown requested my help with a place called the bone pit-" she scrunched up her nose for a moment saying that out loud. "-Also, there's a guy who came to me for help, trying to find his missing wife."

"When did all of that happen?" Emily looked surprised.

"Like I told you, suddenly everyone needs my help. I can't even walk around the city without being asked by a complete stranger to help them out."

"The name Hawke is on everybody's lips nowadays." Varric shrugged his shoulders. "That's what happens when you work for Athenril for over a year and do the jobs well."

She blew a raspberry and clasped her hands together, looking more positive than she did earlier. "At least it'll give us the coin we need for the expedition. Which is why I've accepted all those offers." She snapped her fingers then. "Didn't you also hear about something? You wanted to tell me, right?" She glanced over towards her friend then.

Varric smiled. "Plenty of rumors on the streets nowadays. There's this one thing, however... It's apparently been going on for a long while now. Missing Templar recruits. One of my people saw this girl wandering around Hightown trying to ask the Guardsmen for help. They haven't been able to help her out, though.. Seeing as how it's Templar business."

"Missing Templar recruits?" Emily's curiosity peaked.

"Thought that might peak your interest."

Marian's gaze was fixated on Emily then but her friend said nothing else. Varric spoke up next. "It's just rumors though.. I don't have anything solid but it's worth checking out. If the girl isn't getting help from the Guardsmen, she may be looking to hire people to look into it for her."

"But is the girl a Templar recruit herself, or?" Emily asked the dwarf.

He shook his head. "She wasn't donning the armor. Truthfully, I don't know. I suppose we can check that out tomorrow as well?"

Marian thought about it. "Lots of work to be done then... The Dalish clan, check out the bone pit for Hubert, question the guy about his missing wife and check up on the rumor about the missing Templar recruits. We may not want to bring Anders with us on the last one. Aveline's been pretty busy with her own tasks... I suppose we'll have to bring Carver with us for everything tomorrow. If he wants to, that is."

"Are the two of you alright?" She sounded worried. Despite the fact she didn't exactly like Carver, she could tell Marian was... bothered by it at times. Though she hid it well.

She got quiet then. "I am not sure. When we went to the estate together, things were.. well?" She seemed to be questioning herself when she said that. Then she shook her head. "Afterwards, though.. I don't know. He keeps making snarky comments and he even mentioned that he's been hanging out with a few Templars at times. I always knew Carver wanted to join the Templars, he just didn't do it because of me and Bethany."

"Was he ever this angry towards Bethany? I mean, she was a mage too. But he only ever seems to be a dick towards you."

Varric observed the two friends and listened in. Not having known Bethany personally himself, he kept quiet. However, he'd heard good things about the girl. Often times he felt bad for Hawke. She seemed to be able to talk to her sister like she could talk to nobody else. He figured that now she had Emily to talk to if she couldn't talk to him about certain matters. Still.. to lose someone so close to you and be left with a parent and another sibling that blame you for everything at times... Can't be easy.

"She was his twin." She chuckled but it was a cold and empty chuckle, not like her usual warm chuckles and laughter. It was bitter. "He'd never be mean towards her. Me, however?" She scoffed then. "It is what it is, though. I just hope that we'll find something good down in the Deep Roads, when the time comes. If I manage to get my mother's estate back, then the both of them will be happier. I think."

Emily placed her hand gently on her friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. This expedition had better be worth it. "I'm going to get some sleep. Perhaps write Aedan first before sleeping. I'll see you both tomorrow?"

Varric agreed and so did Marian. In truth, she felt slightly lighter having talked about her relationship with Carver. It felt good to talk about it. Didn't mean she was about to speak about it all the time, now, but it was good.

* * *

Cullen felt good about today. He finally knew where Wilmod had been and he was ready to interrogate him, ready to finally get answers. The sun was already setting and the Wounded Coast came into view. It looked eerie at times. Patrolling it wasn't his favorite pastime but it had to be done. Someone had to do it, at any rate. The Guardsmen were in no position to do their jobs right, what with Jeven being released from duty. The Ferelden woman had taken over and was learning the ropes, so for now, not much was being done correctly by the Guard Order. He had high hopes, however. Aveline seemed like a capable woman and it was thanks to _her_ that the Guard Order found out about Jeven's corruption. Perhaps under her eventual rule, the order would finally become more competent and the Templars wouldn't have to pick up so many other jobs on the side to make up for the lack of retribution in Kirkwall.

As he walked towards the last known location of Wilmod's camp he thought about yesterday's work. He had to approve multiple rites of Tranquility, he lost count, eventually. He also became less and less troubled by it. Three days before that, the same thing happened, albeit it with less rites. Last week as well. The word of his Knight-Commander gave him the strength he needed to see it through. Mages were abominations, all of them. He remembered his time in the Circle well and Meredith would use Cullen's experiences with abominations when speaking to other recruits, to scare them into understanding the severeness behind it all. He didn't mind it. All of the recruits had to know how bad magic was. They had to know about all of the dangers. They couldn't be misled, like he himself was, back in Ferelden. Mages always try to appeal to your better nature. When you least expect it, they'll strike. They're too dangerous to leave be, they need to be under constant watch and he agreed wholeheartedly with his Knight-Commander; if you have even an inkling of doubt concerning one of your charges, it's best to simply nip it in the bud right then and there. The rites were a harsh method, yes, but they were necessary. Nobody in Kirkwall was able to make the right decisions, the hard decisions, except for Meredith.

He rubbed his eyes and felt the soreness of them. He hadn't slept at all last night. He tried, Maker know's he tried, but he couldn't. The nightmares were impossible to deal with as of late. The lyrium draughts didn't help against those anymore. At least they still helped when it came down to bursts of energy and dealing with the massive migraines he'd have when not taking lyrium fast enough. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a trail of smoke rising up into the sky. A campfire. He was getting closer and closer to Wilmod's camp. It had to be Wilmod's. Shaking his head, trying to will the exhaustion to go away he chastised himself. _Come on Cullen, focus! You're almost at Wilmod's last known location and you have to be ready to assert dominance._ _The lad will give answers._ He would demand answers. In any which way. He was sick and tired of this case. It had been months.. Months. The tales recruits told were getting way out of hand, too much to put a stop to them with convential means. It all started with Wilmod and it _will_ end with Wilmod.

As he approached the campsite quietly, he held his hand on the pommel of his sword cautiously. He saw the kid kneeling before the fire, warming his hands, his back facing him. "Recruit?" Cullen called out, his voice stern and cold.

Wilmod did not immediately turn around, there had been a slight.. pause. Which Cullen had thought odd. The first thing recruits learn is to answer their superiors with respect and a salute. No matter on duty or off. Finally, the lad turned his head around slightly and smiled politely. Getting up from the ground he saluted the Knight-Captain weakly. He looked... tired and somewhat malnourished. Hadn't he eaten at all? "Knight-Captain." He seemed.. nervous then. He fiddled a bit when addressing Cullen and barely even looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing out here, Wilmod?" Cullen took a step closer towards the lad and eyed him warily. "You've been disappearing multiple times now, and not just you. Is this where you leave off to every time?"

"No Knight-Captain ser. I just came here to- er... Well, I've been feeling.." Then he stopped talking altogether and shook his head.

He was hiding something and the thought of him harboring mages came to mind for a split second. It would explain why he was so nervous and fidgety. Why he had been disappearing so much. Wilmod always did show more compassion towards mages than he should have and Cullen didn't think it entirely impossible that this is what the lad's been doing the entire time. The Wounded Coast offered a good spot for mages to go into hiding as well. There were many places one could hide out here, and often times the duties of the Templars wouldn't take them this far away from the city, unless absolutely necessary. "Speak up, boy!" Cullen bellowed. The annoyance caught up with the Knight-Captain then. Everything from the past months. The first recruits that went missing but came back a former shell of what they once were. And then some of them, albeit a small group- only a handful of them, missing again. However, the name Wilmod always came up, every single time. The boy knew something and Cullen was sick and tired of the dancing. "Tell me what you know. What have you been doing here, where are the other recruits?! Where have you been sneaking off to?"

"No, Knight-Captain! I don't know nothing! I swear it!"

Cullen had to be even harsher it seemed. Coddling the recruits never worked, he had to make Wilmod believe his threats and anger were genuine. Perhaps scare Wilmod into telling him everything. He took the boy by his armor and shook him around. "Andraste be my witness, Wilmod. I will have the truth from you. Now!"

"Mercy ser, mercy!" The boy pleaded with absolute horror in his eyes.

He almost felt bad for the lad then, but decided to stick with it. Convential means wasn't going to give him, or the Order the answers it sought. The answers Meredith so sorely needed after such a long time. "Were it that easy." He glared at the boy from up close, examining his features. He had looked rather scared, but still, Cullen couldn't shake the feeling like Wilmod was hiding something.

What Cullen didn't notice however, was that an entire group of people had formed behind him and the recruit. Hawke, Emily, Varric and Carver were standing a little ways behind the two of them, watching what was going on. They had heard voices earlier, as they made their way towards the smoke they saw rising in the distance from an obvious campfire. Having spoken to the other recruits at the Gallows, they had an idea Wilmod would be here. They did not however, expect the Knight-Captain to be there as well. For Emily, this was the biggest shock and she was not happy to see Cullen. Especially when he threatened the boy. She frowned as she watched the two of them.

"Don't hit me." The boy pleaded.

And Cullen did not hit him, instead opting for a kick to the groin. The boy folded over in pain and coughed. Immediately Cullen drew his sword and aimed it directly at the lad's head. "I will know where you're going. And I will know now."

"What the actual fuck?!" Emily wasn't able to keep quiet anymore.

Cullen glanced over his shoulder and saw Emily standing in front of Hawke and her friends. He was surprised to see her with the others. She had told him, the last time they spoke that Marian had been her friend from Lothering. However now it seemed like she worked together with Hawke. "Emily."

Marian's eyes darted between the Knight-Captain and her friend. She was slightly worried about how Emily was going to react.

"What are you doing to the boy?" She spoke loudly, just short from yelling at the Templar.

"It's the blasted Knight-Captain, Emily. Don't." Carver hissed nervously at the woman in front of him.

Emily ignored Carver, however. She knew Cullen, she wasn't afraid of him. But what the fuck had he been doing? He was never this aggressive before.

"Emily." Cullen gritted his teeth. He wasn't happy she saw him like this, but this is what he did. What he had to do. "This is Templar business."

Emily wanted to speak up, but then the kid who had been kneeling on the ground before Cullen's sword suddenly spoke up. His voice had been distorted, two voices were heard, it sent shivers down her spine. Cullen swallowed down hard. He had seen this before.

"You have struck me the last time, you pathetic human. To me!" He cackled loudly, got up from the ground and motioned his arms around. Not even a second had passed before several shade demons were summoned to his side. When Emily and the others readied themselves for the battle that was about to happen, the kid himself turned into an abomination.

Emily bit the inside of her cheek hard. She had seen these before.. But it hadn't become easier seeing an abomination again.

All of them began attacking the group of shades, including the abomination. With Cullen there by their side, it had been somewhat easier. In between the fighting, Emily took note of his abilities. She had never seen a Templar using their full power before, and it left her somewhat in awe. While at the same time, realizing how terrifying it must be for mages. To see how easily Cullen subdued a demon, by taking away it's connection to the Fade. By taking away their means to fight, to immobilize them, even if it were only temporary. It had been enough to struck killing blows within a minute, and she could understand why mages would not stand a chance against Templars, should they really mean harm. After all, mages drew from the Fade as well when casting spells and the like. Cullen meant business, she could tell that now. Did he know the kid was possessed?

When Wilmod lay slain on the floor, surrounded by the husks that were left from the shade demons, Cullen sheathed his sword and tried to catch his breath. He hadn't seen abominations first hand since Ferelden. It was daunting having to deal with them again. However, he also felt more at ease. Having released some of the tension he'd been feeling for so long. If only he had been this brave and confident back at the circle tower in Ferelden.. Perhaps he could've saved his friends, and saved himself a lot of headache's and nightmares. "I knew.. I knew he was involved in something sinister." He clenched his jaw and balled his fist. He should've been happier. He finally figured out what was wrong with Wilmod. Then again, he was only halfway there and he knew it too. He still didn't have all the answers and since Wilmod turned into an abomination before he could get those answers- he didn't feel all that hopeful about ever receiving them. "But this..." He sighed, deeply troubled by everything that just happened. "Is it even possible?"

"Wasn't he a Templar recruit?" Marian asked the Knight-Captain quickly, noticing how Emily was just about to speak up and say something to Cullen.

"Yes.. He was. Normally we only worry that mages will fall victim to possession. I have heard of blood mages, or demons in solid form, who could summon others into unwilling hosts." His eyes darted over towards Hawke then. He would question her soon enough. "But I had not thought one of our own would be susceptible." He stood up straight then and looked the girl directly into her eyes, ignoring Emily's gaze for now. "I thank you for your assistance. I was not aware that you were a mage, however." He threateningly took a step closer.

Emily stepped forwards then, pushing Marian behind her. She looked angry as ever. "And what does that mean?" She crossed her arms. "She just saved your life, for one. Do I need to remind you as well of Solona? She was a mage, but meant you no harm." She started to believe the rumors about Templars here in Kirkwall now. The words Anders had said to her. And she hated it. The thing she felt, the uneasiness when speaking to him last?- This must've been the thing about his behavior that had felt 'off'. He was no longer the old Cullen. Part of her could understand he must've been traumatized by everything that happened back in Ferelden, but that had been no excuse to act this way towards Marian now. Mage or no mage, she helped him, saved his life.

Cullen felt hurt by the anger in her voice, hurt by the look of disdain in her hazel eyes. He couldn't blame her. She hadn't been there when the mages took over. He sighed. "Because she assisted me and saved my life... She will be safe from harm." He glared at the mage behind Emily.

Marian herself felt a wave of relief wash over her. It had rather been a good thing that Emily and the Knight-Captain had a history, she figured. Despite how Emily must feel about him now. Emily hummed, but kept standing in front of Marian. "What were you doing anyways? Did you know the kid was possessed?"

"I did not know. I meant to scare him into a confession. He had to believe my threats were genuine. I've been conducting an investigation of some of our recruits who have gone missing. Wilmod was the first to return."

Marian finally spoke up again then, taking over from her still very angry friend. "So what happened to Wilmod while he was gone?"

He glanced down at the abomination's body on the floor and sneered lightly. "Obviously more than I had anticipated. Wilmod has never been fully.. convinced of the Order's rules. Mages cannot be our friends. They must always be watched." Emily scoffed but Cullen ignored it for now, continuing his sentence. "I thought Wilmod might be meeting with some old friends who'd escaped the Circle."

Emily took another step towards Cullen. "How can you even say that?!" This time, she yelled. "We were friends with mages!"

Now he got angry with Emily as well. Normally, he would be above this yelling back and forth. This was his job, after all. However, this was Emily that had been standing before him, not just a random person. They had been close before.. and now she was being unreasonable. "I saw firsthand how Templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded. You did not go through what I went through, Emily. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities."

She bit her lower lip hard. She was fuming at this point. "Exactly! That was Uldred, Cullen. Not all the mages across Thedas, for crying out loud! Are you going to let that haunt you forever? I thought you were better than that."

Her words cut deep inside of his soul. How could she even say that? "You weren't there."

"To the void with that! I was there! I went back for you and Solona."

"You were not tortured." He hissed at her now, his eyes nervously glancing back and forth between the members of her group.

Varric nudged his friend from the side, gesturing for her to take over. Emily wasn't about to back down, and she looked like she wanted to punch the Knight-Captain in front of her. Marian quickly took the hint, gently taking Emily by the arm and pulling her away from the man. When she finally backed down again, Marian cleared her throat and spoke to Cullen. "The recruits who spoke to us, told us that Meredith was conducting some sort of deadly ritual."

Emily took her place behind Marian as she took over, intentionally not looking into Cullen's direction.

"Yes. I know all about these rumors. But they are rumors only. Trust me." Cullen answered the apostate before him. "There is a vigil before Templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep."

Marian nodded. He seemed sincere while telling her that, at least. "Technically.. I was trying to find another recruit. A friend of Wilmod's. His name is Keran. Do you know anything about him?"

Cullen shook his head. "He also disappeared. They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose, however. I had er... No luck.. interrogating the ah, young ladies there. I doubt they know anything of magic or demons."

"I could try my luck in there. They know me well." Marian smirked at the Knight-Captain.

Cullen felt his face flush then. Maker's breath, why did she have to add that? "The Order would truly be in your debt if you helped us with this."

She feared Cullen moments ago. But having seen at least _some_ humanity in the man when he decided she would be 'safe' from repercussions after having saved his life, she figured having a Templar indebted to her some more wouldn't hurt. "Just tell me how far you've gotten with the ladies in there."

"Not very far, I'm afraid. No one at the brothel will speak to me for fear I would shut them down for serving our recruits. They've dropped hints that recruits have been there, but little else. If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmod, please come tell me in the Gallows. I will ensure you are rewarded." He knew he wouldn't get very far with this case, not while there had been no other information available yet. He himself, or his coworkers, would not get far at the Blooming Rose. If Hawke had truly been a regular at that place, she might actually be able to help. At this point, he would do almost anything just so he could close this case for good. If that meant asking an apostate for help, he would allow himself to do so just this once. After all, had she wanted to kill him, she would've done it already.

The Knight-Captain dipped his head and bid them all farewell. He had to move past Emily to leave this place, however. As he did, she turned her body around and looked away on purpose. He felt his heart sink even further. This was to be expected. What had they really known about one another anyway? Not to mention all the torture he'd been put through back then. Yes, she came to him. Yes she faced those abominations to get to him. But she had not been in his shoes. She didn't know. Not truly. Perhaps this was all for the better. If it turned out one day that Hawke had to be taken away or slain, it would be better if Emily and him had nothing in common with one another anymore. If he could step away from her, she would not change his mind like she had done earlier. Even _if_ she made a fair point about Hawke saving his life.

When Cullen was gone, Emily angrily kicked the dead lump of whatever is left by a demon once it died.

Carver shoved her harshly then. "What were you thinking?! Speaking to a Knight-Captain like that!"

Emily couldn't help herself. She punched Marian's brother on the jaw hard. "Stay out of it." She growled.

Marian quickly jumped towards the two of them, placing herself between her brother and friend. "Alright, calm down the both of you!"

Carver rubbed his jaw gingerly. She could pack a mean punch. He'd seen her fight before, but he'd never been at the receiving end of either her fist or her blade. "She hit me!"

"And you shouldn't have shoved her." She glared at her brother. "Did you not gauge the situation? Even if you didn't know the full story, there was no need for that." Then she glanced back towards Emily, who already seemed to be regretting her earlier impulse of punching Carver. "And you-" She sighed. "I think it's best you don't join us when we follow up on this one, Em."

"What? You can't be serious."

"It's just this one thing, Emily. Clearly you're still feeling some type of way and-"

"-After what I just heard and saw, I can assure you whatever I was feeling is now entirely gone."

Varric took over from Marian then, speaking softly to the warrior. "You will still join us with the other jobs. We still have to follow up on Ninette. Then there's Isabela who needs help."

"So what am I to do in the meanwhile then?" She huffed.

"You could help Merrill settle in. We did sort of just... drop her off at the alienage. She might be grateful for some company right about now." Varric smiled warmly at the girl.

Marian nodded. "I think that would be an excellent idea, actually. You seemed to get along with Merrill earlier." Which had surprised her, but she didn't tell Emily that part. Merrill seemed all sweet and giddy, which had been the opposite of Emily. While Emily could be very sweet and giddy, of course, she rarely ever showed that side of her. "Look. Varric, Carver and I will follow up on Keran's case."

"If there's more demons involved you're not going to be able to do this with just the three of you."

"We'll swing by Anders' clinic. I doubt we'll run into more Templars. Just more.. demons." She finished the last part of her sentence with a sarcastic undertone. "I'm sure we will have this sorted out within the day. If it takes longer, we'll let you know."

Emily hated this idea. If Marian was so sure they'd not run into any more Templars, then why could she not join them after all? She conceded, however. Varric and Marian weren't going to let her off the hook, it seemed. Besides, she had just punched Carver. Her feelings _did_ get the better of her and that was unwise and stupid of her. It meant she wasn't thinking clearly. She could understand it somewhat. "Alright."

* * *

"Oh!" The elf widened her eyes as she opened the door slightly. "It's you! Hello." She smiled and stepped aside. "I thought you were going to do something with Hawke and the others?"

Emily entered Merrill's new home and watched her close the door behind her quickly. She still seemed a bit.. on edge. Though in truth, she could understand that reaction to some degree. She'd just left her clan, she was thrust into the alienage and that was that. She couldn't help but smile at the elf before her. She seemed so... out of her element, but still acted very kindly towards her. "We did." She sighed and took a seat on a chair near the hearth, warming herself on the fire. "I wasn't quite... cut out for that particular job, however. So they asked me to go check up on you." When she noticed Merrill's slightly disappointed expression, she quickly continued. "But don't think that I was sent here against my will, though!" She smiled back at Merrill. "I was upset I was not allowed to join them, but I do think you're very kind and I got along with you earlier today so-" She shrugged.

Merrill remained quiet however. Merely uttering: "I see." while fiddling around a bit with the fabric of her dalish armor.

"Unless you want me to leave? I can do that, too. I don't want to trouble you or nothing."

"No no! It's fine. I was just..." she looked around her empty home. There'd just been a simple bed, a table with some chairs and then the chamber pot in the other room. "I don't have anything, no water or food to give you. I would be a terrible host." Her shoulders slumped as she said that.

"That's fine, Merrill." Emily chuckled. "Let's go get some, then."

"I was thinking about that, but I don't know if I have enough coin for both today."

"I'll pay for you. Don't worry." Merrill had received some coin from Keeper Marethari, but it didn't look like enough to last her the first couple of days. She would need at least some food and drink in her house.

"Oh no! I don't want you to-"

"-Merrill." She said in a stern tone of voice. "I insist and it's no trouble whatsoever. I've got plenty of coin to help you out. And if you really take offense to me paying for you, then consider it a loan and you can pay me back when you've got the coin for it." Merrill thought about it but remained quiet, still. "Besides, it'll be a good thing for you to go out there and see the rest of what Kirkwall has to offer. You can familiarize yourself with the layout of the city and I can help answer any questions that you might have. It'll be good, you'll see."

The girl looked hopeful then. "Alright. But I will pay you back for it, I swear it!"

"Deal."

Merrill all but skipped towards the front door to the house, excited about seeing more of Kirkwall with Emily, when she noticed that Emily wasn't yet following her.

Emily had gotten up from the chair and began to put out the fire in the hearth. When Merrill looked at her with her head cocked to the side, Emily chuckled. "You don't want to return to a burned down house, do you?"

"Mythal'enaste.." Merrill put her hand in front of her mouth. She hadn't even considered that. Back when she'd been with the clan, there was always someone watching the campfires. Not to mention that the fires would never be inside of their aravels, so there was no fear of anything like that happening. "I'm not really very good at this, am I?"

When the fire had been put out, leaving only a couple of smoldering embers, Emily followed Merrill out of her home. "You'll adapt, Merrill. I'm sure of it. How are you really holding up, though? We didn't really get the chance to speak about it all earlier."

She followed the human warrior and thought on how to answer her question. She was kind enough. However, it had been too soon for her to open up entirely. She still felt like a complete stranger amidst all these humans and other city elves. She was unsure about everything. "I will be fine, thank you for asking." She smiled politely.

Emily realized she may have been too forward. After all, they had only just met today. "You know? We have loads of people teaming up with us now. There's Fenris, whom we met yesterday and then there's also Isabela. Though I haven't been able to speak with either of them yet." The two of them made their way towards Lowtown's market stalls.

Once they arrived there, Merrill glanced around the wares of the merchant's with interest. Nothing looked familiar to her, aside from a few minor things. This had really been very different. "So I'm the first one you've spoken to, alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You are, at least, a nice person." She joked wryly, remembering how rude Fenris had been. Though she hadn't spoken to Isabela, from what she heard and saw; she was quite the character herself. She took some dried meats and vegetables and began to pay for them, after which, she went to another stall and purchased a woven basket to put Merrill's things in. Merrill watched her in silence, but felt flattered in a sense that Emily had still gone ahead and visited her, instead of the others.

"What are the others like? Do you know?"

"Carver is often surly and grumpy, but I have a feeling that despite that, you'd still be able to get along with him." She snorted and thought about that. Merrill could probably get along with anyone, nothing seemed to bother her and she'd been too nice to argue with people. "Varric's nice and funny. I like hanging out with him. Marian is my closest friend here in the Free Marches, I'm sure you'll get along with her as well."

"I think so too."

"Anders is a healer. He's.. alright." She pursed her lips while speaking of him. Anders hadn't been a complete twat. He brought her to her room when she couldn't walk straight anymore, gave her a potion against the massive hangover she had and sometimes he had a good sense of humor. However, he'd also been talking shit about Cullen. Though after what she saw today... "Aveline is kind, albeit serious. She's a good woman, though. Then there's Fenris, but as I said before, I hardly know him. He seemed rude though and he dislikes mages." Her eyes landed on Merrill as she finalized the groceries with several canteens of water. She'd be able to refill the canteens at the alienage, there had been a water pump there at least. It hadn't been as clear and purified as the water you purchase at the markets, but it wasn't half bad. She's tried the water from pumps around the city before. She figured it could be compared to mineral water and water from the tap, albeit less filtered than back in the old world. "Isabela, I honestly couldn't say. I haven't spoken to her at all yet."

Merrill hummed and took the basket with food and drink from Emily, not wanting the human to carry all her groceries after having paid for it. "I can't wait to meet all of them."

Then it dawned on her that she had been meaning to ask Merrill after the dragon lady they summoned with that amulet at the mountains, right after they met with the elf. "So, does that sort of thing happen often with Dalish clans?" When the elf looked confused, she elaborated further. "The asha'bellanar lady."

"Oh. Well, not really. However if you have a debt to repay, it's important you don't keep her waiting. I was surprised she was alright with Hawke taking so long to do it."

She had avoided answering her initial question. "She turned into a dragon."

"Yes. She did."

It seemed like Merrill wasn't going to answer her. So she decided to change the topic. "Do you have any questions so far about Lowtown?"

Merrill glanced around nervously. "Are there always this many people?"

"Yes, most the time there are. Though when it's nighttime there will be less people about. I wouldn't suggest going out by yourself at night, however. It's when the riff-raff comes out."

"It seems so.. lonely." The elf said somberly.

"Ah, don't worry. You've got us if you feel lonely, Merrill." She winked. However the elf didn't seem too positive after hearing that. "Say.. What was day to day life like in the clan?" She saw how the happiness returned to her face.

"It could be very fun! Hahren Paivel could tell such amazing stories about the elvhen. I loved listening to him. At times he would repeat old stories, but I didn't mind it much. Vinell, the clan's elder would teach the younger children about the hunt and how to bring back the right pelts and meats. Ilen could make the best weapons and armor for our hunters and I loved to speak to Maren when I had some time to myself. Maren is the clan's halla keeper. She has a knack for knowing exactly when one of our halla needed something. Whether it was medicine, attention or food. She can simply tell by the sounds they make. It was really very impressive." As they reached the house again, she fell silent though. "Near the end, however, everyone acted differently."

Emily placed the basket on the table and began unpacking the meats and vegetables, placing them neatly on the table. "So you enjoy stories? What about song and dance? I always heard that Dalish clans have great singers. That their festivities are amazing."

"Oh yes. Ineria and Chandan were excellent singers. The harvest festival was my favorite one." Her face lit up again. "What about you? Do you have a favorite festival?"

Emily thought about it. It was true, she barely celebrated anything while in Thedas, though Thedosians had plenty of celebrations. She just never really.. felt included. She never had any friends to celebrate with either so, there was that. "I used to love Wintersend back home. It was very different there, though. I had some people I would hang out with, not necessarily friends, but close acquaintances. We would drink loads and then play music and sing and dance. I'm not very good at dancing, but I've heard my singing's not bad." She remembered hanging out with some of the other homeless people she'd met along the way, back on Earth. The fiddle, the music, the drinks. She was able to forget the nasty shit and just.. live. Even if it was only for one night.

"Oh? You're not from here then?"

"No. I am not."

"Do your songs tell stories, too?"

"Some do, yes." She smiled.

"Could you-... I mean, would you mind if..." She glanced down. She wasn't sure Emily would humor her, but after so much doom and gloom from her clan and now being here in a strange place surrounded by even more strangers- Merrill would appreciate the distraction. Songs and stories were her favorite. "I understand if you wouldn't."

She thought on it some. The last time she'd had sung and danced was with Toryg and she did have a few drinks back then. However, with Merrill she felt more at ease. Probably because she was feeling so out of her element. She figured that Merrill may actually appreciate and enjoy a song. However, she hadn't been feeling too good. "I'm afraid right now I won't be able to sing you any happy songs, Merrill." She didn't want to dampen her spirits even more. "I'm not exactly in the right state of mind." Her eyes landed on the floorboards and she swallowed down hard. She now was rather glad Marian and Varric had told her to stay out of this particular job. She was feeling sad.

She noted the expression on the human's face. She looked.. lovelorn. "Does that have anything to do with why you weren't allowed to join Hawke and the others?" She merely nodded. Her sad hazel eyes met with the elf's green one's. "That's alright. I won't judge you for it. It often helps to speak your concerns and worries out loud, the same could be said about a song."

Emily kept her eyes on the floorboards and began singing, not daring to look up into Merrill's eyes.

[Click here to listen to Karliene - Disappear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_xcQfUNB7w)

>   
>  Hold me close to you  
>  My candle in the gloom  
>  Are we light enough?  
>  To save this love
> 
> I know I drift away  
>  When darkness comes to play  
>  But don't give up  
>  On our fading love
> 
> If you're no longer here  
>  I'm scared I'll disappear  
>  Into the land of darkness  
>  And emptiness  
>  And loneliness
> 
> If you're no longer here  
>  I'm scared I'll disappear  
>  Into the land of darkness  
>  And emptiness  
>  And loneliness
> 
> Hear my heartbeat  
>  Calling out to  
>  You can hear it  
>  Beating in the  
>  Darkness fills this  
>  House of memory  
>  Remember  
>  I still love you
> 
> If you're no longer here  
>  I'm scared I'll disappear  
>  Into the land of darkness  
>  And emptiness  
>  And loneliness


	20. The Sweet Healer

Anders grumbled a bit as he began walking towards the alienage. He shouldn't have told Hawke and the others that Emily and him had a bit of a.. heated moment back at his clinic. When he mentioned the Knight-Captain.

 _"That would explain why she was so affected."_ The dwarf had said to his friend.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The poor girl was so upset she punched Carver."_ The dwarf chuckled as he eyed the surly looking brother.

 _"I didn't know she had a history with the Knight-Captain."_ The brother seemed apologetic about it.

_"If she already felt annoyed by your words, Blondie, then the shock must've been even greater when she saw the way he was acting. She seemed to remember him.. differently."_

_"Well, we have to go towards the Gallows and tell the Knight-Captain what we found. Keran should be back by now as well. You don't want to join us there anyhow, so why don't you tell her the good news?"_ Hawke had smiled smugly at him.

 _"I doubt she wants to see me of all people."_ Anders remarked bitterly. He wasn't still annoyed with her, to be fair. After all, Hawke and Varric had told him how she reacted when the Knight-Captain spoke of mages. How she stood up for Marian and ensured her safety. Perhaps, if she had not been there, Hawke might've been taken straight to the Gallows herself. Emily didn't dislike mages, not in the slightest. She was against what the Templars were doing to mages in Kirkwall. He just never got to see that side of her. However, he also knew she likely was feeling very upset right now. He wasn't sure he'd be the right person to pick her up from Merrill's home, tell her they finished the job and to report back to the Hanged Man tomorrow.

 _"Look, we're all going to be working with one another. If you go and pick her up from Merrill's home, it'll be a good chance to set things right with her. If she's still feeling annoyed with you, the both of you can deal with that tonight."_ The mage had said in a stern tone of voice. Then she had glanced over towards her brother. _"And you're not so easily off the hook either, brother dear."_

_"What about her?!"_

_"I'll make her apologize to you, too. Maker-"_ Hawke had pinched the bridge of her nose. _"-It's like taking care of children."_ She had muttered the last bit but Anders heard her.

He reached the alienage and Merrill's home, standing just before the door he had wanted to knock, but instead overheard the conversation from within. "I'm afraid right now I won't be able to sing you any happy songs, Merrill." He stayed back, refrained from knocking and continued to listen in. Eventually, she began to sing. He could very clearly hear everything. Homes in the alienage were hardly any better than the hovel he had back in Darktown. The walls were thin, one could hear everything if you stand close enough. She sung beautifully and he felt the sorrow in the words she sang. He felt bad for her then. If she had feelings for the man and knew him to be different, then it must've been quite the shock to see him act like that. To hear the things he said about mages.

"That was beautiful, Emily." He heard the elf's voice speak up next, after a moment's silence. He agreed silently, before finally knocking.

The elf opened up and seemed scared for a moment. He realized then, that he hadn't met her personally yet. She must've thought he was some creep knocking on her door this late at night. "I er- Sorry to bother you, we haven't met yet-"

"Anders?" Emily came walking over towards the door now and glanced past Merrill. "This is Anders, Merrill. You don't have to worry."

"Oh. Right. Hello. It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you, too." he dipped his head politely.

"What are you doing here?" Emily looked at him with suspicion.

"Hawke asked me to tell you they finished the job. They're currently at the Gallows, reporting everything back to-" he paused for a moment, noting the expression on her face. "-Well, you know. I was also told to let you know they intend to follow up on Ninette and Isabela's task tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright." The sound of the hourly bell was heard then and she smiled at the elf next to her. "It's late anyways, Merrill. If I'm going to be up and about doing things tomorrow, I should probably go now."

"Oh of course! No problem, Emily. And thank you again for helping me with the groceries. I will find a way to pay you back, I swear!"

She snickered and walked past her then, placing herself next to Anders. "I'll ask Marian if there's any jobs you can join us on."

They said their goodbye's and she began walking towards the Hanged Man. At least it wasn't far away from the alienage. She half expected Anders to leave her side as soon as they left Merrill's home, but he remained by her side. She thought it odd. "You going to the Hanged Man, as well?" When they locked eyes, he almost looked... conflicted. "Something the matter?"

He stopped walking and held her back by her arm gently. "I just wanted to apologize for behaving the way I did the other day."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. She really kind of didn't want to mention that now. "It's alright, Anders. It happened and I was being quite unreasonable, too."

"No.. No you weren't. I heard the story from Hawke earlier. What happened at the Wounded Coast. Why you were sent to Merrill's."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course she told you."

"I asked about it. I didn't know the man meant so much to you. It was wrong of me to speak of him like that."

"But you were right." The words left her mouth with no hesitation. He had been right, after all. "I'm not sure about the rites of tranquility, but he's not the same man I remember. Kirkwall has really messed him up. Or perhaps it was the Circle Tower back in Ferelden. At any rate, he's not the same anymore."

"Do you dislike me, Emily?"

She sighed. "I never disliked you per se, Anders. You just really rubbed me the wrong way that day."

"I assure you, I'm usually better at rubbing." He smirked mischievously.

She couldn't help herself, she bursted out laughing. Not seeing that one coming. She mirrored his smirk. "Okay, I walked right into that."

"You sort of did." he shrugged.

"Want to get some drinks at the tavern?" She could really use the distraction anyway. When she noticed his worried expression she scoffed. "I'll stick to one tankard for tonight. I promise, you won't have to drag me to my room again."

They began walking again, and entered said tavern. He held the door open for her and she smiled at him. It was still odd to see a more relaxed and happy expression on her face, but she had been far more pretty when she smiled. She should do it more often, he thought to himself. "Oh, I don't know. I didn't really have to drag you, but you were impossible. Did you know that at one point you fell down?"

She sat down and gestured at Corff for drinks. "No. Did I really?" she shook her head. "I thought I was pretty much used to strong drinks right about now."

"You did drink an awful lot with Hawke."

When their drinks arrived, she looked more at ease than she'd ever looked around him before. "I wanted to thank you, Anders. So far you've healed me, gotten me safely to my bed when I was shitfaced, you gave me a potion for the hangover and you picked me up from Merrill's place to tell me what's next for the group. You didn't have to do any of it, especially not the latter."

"You already thanked me for the first three things. It's alright."

"I thanked you, yes. But I was hardly being sincere. I was being a hardass and I apologize for that. I just barely knew you. Not that I know everything there is to know about you now, mind you. We still have to get to know each other some more. But in the future, I'll reserve judgement."

"I agree. We do have to get to know each other some more. I for one, didn't know you could sing so well."  
She froze in her seat and didn't dare look at him. Had he been there when she sang for Merrill earlier? He did show up right after. Oh God. When she didn't answer him, he chuckled. "I wasn't trying to put you on the spot, Emily."

"Well, er-" she began to stammer a bit. It was odd to see the woman acting so... humane for the first time. The smiles, the laughter, the stammering and fumbling with words. He wasn't used to it. She always acted like nothing bothered her, and if something did bother her, it was usually met with anger and annoyance. "Merrill wanted to hear me sing, she asked."

"You should sing more often. Though I'd love to hear you sing a happier song, next time."

Her face dropped slightly. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the mood."

She shook her head and composed herself. She wasn't going to let this bother her anymore, starting tonight. "You don't have to apologize, Anders." She put on a smile and gestured for them to clink their tankards together in cheers. "Let's have a good remainder of the night. How _did_ you get me up those steps the last time?"

He laughed, throwing his head back. A few loose strands of his blonde hair fell down the side of his head. His pulled back hair looked somewhat tousled and unruly. Likely from earlier. She still didn't know what Marian and the others had encountered when they followed up on Keran. Though she could guess after what happened at the Wounded Coast. She wasn't going to ask for now. "It wasn't easy. You're heavy."

She glared at him. "Heeeey." she huffed. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's impolite to call a woman heavy?"

"I apologize, my lady."

"I have to eat well enough, with what I do when I fight, I can't go on an empty stomach."

"I didn't imply that you were fat. On the contrary. You're muscular, I can tell by your arms. And you look fit enough. Toned, as well." His eyes glided down towards her legs, lingered on her thighs for a bit. One eyebrow lifted ever so slightly when he spoke up next. "You're a perfectly healthy woman." She noticed that and cleared her throat before taking a gulp from her drink. "I didn't carry you, I had to support you, which was a challenge."

She giggled. "I figured as much. You're a mage so you hardly have any upper body strength."

"I used to be a Grey Warden."

"A Grey Warden _mage_." She teased him now.

"I have plenty of muscles, my lady. You just never see them." He winked playfully and she felt her cheeks flush. He was rather cute, when he wasn't being a dick.

"You'll have to let me see them some time. I enjoy being proved wrong."

He all but choked on his own drink. Coughing loudly, she patted him on the back. "Maker. That was... unexpected."

"Payback." She chuckled evilly.

He glanced over towards her and shook his head, a grin still plastered on his face. She was pretty fun to hang out with. She clearly enjoyed flirting, and he didn't dislike it either. If you look past her constant serious face and grim demeanor, she could actually be very beautiful. She was beautiful. Normally, he wouldn't indulge himself but why wouldn't he? If she liked to flirt, he had to flirt back. "If you want I can show you tonight."

She took a sharp intake of breath then. Was he actually being serious? She gauged his expression. Waiting for the moment he'd crack and he'd tell her he had been joking, but it never came. "My. You're actually serious, huh?"

"I wasn't at first, but now I might be." He took another sip from the ale, his eyes never leaving her face as he looked over the rim of the tankard. "If you take offense, I'll stop."

"I don't take offense. Not at all." Her tone of voice had changed. It had become somewhat hoarse, and she looked at him with hooded eyes. "If you're actually serious, though, we'd have to rent a new room. I highly doubt you'd want to share a room with an elderly dwarf."

"We can be quiet." He was teasing. Of course he'd want privacy, but he enjoyed teasing her a bit more.

The joke was on him, though. It seemed Emily wasn't shy at all when she finally does give into flirting. "I assure you, I will not be quiet when I'm in the throes of passion."

He wanted to speak up next, but was stopped due to Marian's voice calling out to the both of them. "There you guys are!" When the group made their way over towards them, Varric glanced between the two humans with a smug look plastered on his face.

Oh, he could practically taste the tension in the air between them two. And for once, it wasn't the bad type of tension. "I see you two made up."

Emily cleared her throat and smiled at her friend. Anders immediately noticed how her expression had switched back to her usual one. He almost felt disappointed. Who knows? If Hawke and the others hadn't shown up, he might've actually been able to find out what she sounded like when in the throes of passion. "We did. I bought Merrill some groceries earlier. The poor thing barely had anything edible in her home."

"Ah yes, I noticed as well. We should take her with on the next job. She'll be able to earn some coin. It won't be much since I'll have to hold onto most of it for the expedition's savings, but it'll be enough for her to provide for herself."

"What have you two been talking about, anyway?" Varric eyed the two with a keen eye. He wasn't blind, although Hawke had been. She hadn't commented on it yet, nor given him the idea she knew what was happening between the mage healer and the warrior.

"Oh, just talking about the other day when I'd been drunk. Apparently I'm heavy." She smirked at the strawberry blonde dwarf next to her.

She was good, he admitted. There had been no lies in what she just said, but he knew there had to be more to it than just that. "You kinda quiet over there, Blondie. Something the matter?"

"Not at all. We were having a good time." He glanced over towards the girl next to him, her eyes locked with his.

She snorted. Wow, he really wasn't clever. Give Varric something and he'll get everything out of you. "Mhm."

"Oh?" Marian's eyes darted from Varric, to Emily, then to Anders and finally back to Varric again. "Ohhh." She was surprised, but not unhappy. "Well.. er.... I see we came at a bad time. I think I'll just go home then. Got an early start anyway." She smiled at her friend from the other end of the table. "Before I go though, we should discuss tomorrow. I want to follow up on Ninette, but Carver is uninterested in the whole thing. He thinks the husband did something to her and the Guard should follow up on it, not us." She rolled her eyes.

Emily got serious again. "What? How can he think that? Yes, the husband's an arsehole but he wouldn't be able to do anything to her."

"My thoughts exactly. In any event, he won't join us tomorrow. I'll take Merrill with me instead of Carver, but I think I should also include Fenris. He's been alone this entire time and I want to make sure he's alright. The last time we spoke it was a bit... hm... tense."

"You don't say." Emily was less than amused. He was being a dick. That's what he was.

"I can't join you tomorrow, I've got a few appointments with patients. I apologize." Anders finished his drink then, but decided to stick around for a while longer. Though he had to be back at the clinic tomorrow morning, he wanted to see if he could push his luck tonight when the others had left.

"That's alright, Anders." Marian dipped her head then glanced back towards Emily. "I would bring you with tomorrow, when we're dealing with Ninette but I kind of want to see how Merrill holds her own."

"You saw how she fought back at the mountain." Varric commented from beside her.

"I did, but that was only a small moment. I want to see more."

"That's alright. I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow morning, but I will join you when we follow up on Isabela's.. thing." She glanced around the tavern then. She hadn't seen the pirate all day. "Where is she, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to hang around in here?"

Marian shrugged. "If she's not here tomorrow, then I'll take that as her no longer being interested in our help. You should apologize to Carver tomorrow, though." She glared at her friend. "He will have to apologize to you as well. I already told him to do so the next time he sees you."

She nodded. "I will." She regretted punching him almost immediately after it had happened anyway. "I'll drop by Gamlen's house tomorrow."

"Right. Well, I'll see you then, Em." She winked at her friend and got up to leave.

Varric chuckled after looking at the two humans still sitting at the table and decided to leave them be. After all, he could tell when his company was not wanted.

Emily finished her drink in one last gulp and smacked her lips together then. "So." Her eyes landed back on the mage next to her. "Were you all bark and no bite earlier or what?"

His lips curled into a grin then.

* * *

They rented a different room for the night and went up the stairs together. When she unlocked the room, which had been on the other side of the hall, far away from the shared room with Gabor- she began kissing the mage healer passionately. He returned the passion in his kiss and began to grope and fondle her, his hands lingering on her hips. The two of them waddled into the room, not breaking their kiss and he kicked the door shut behind them. Her hands moved towards his hair and she gently tugged at the ponytail, breaking their kiss. He chuckled as her lips moved towards his neck. By pulling his head back by his hair, she had easier access to the skin there. He groaned softly and began to undo her top armor first, though it was hard to do so when he couldn't look down and see everything. She decided to help him out, entirely undressing herself in mere seconds. He followed her lead and began to disrobe as well. When she stood before him, gloriously naked, he smirked as his eyes glided over her body. He followed her curves and licked his lips in anticipation.

She herself had not been disappointed either. He looked very nice, naked. He had the faintest traces of a sixpack. He had been lean but muscular and it looked good on him. He definitely wasn't a weakling. When her eyes landed on his cock, she moved forwards and took a firm hold of it. "You look very nice, Anders." She cooed softly.

He enjoyed a woman who knew what she wanted. Normally the women he had bedded were more modest, but Emily definitely wasn't holding back. As she held his cock firmly in hand, she began to jerk her hand up and down the length of him. He kissed her, moaning softly into her mouth, enjoying the sensation she was making him feel. He placed both his hands on her behind and began to knead and feel her buttocks. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, the suspense was driving him insane. She could feel him getting harder by the second and she reveled in the knowledge. Anders was good looking, playful when in a good mood, mischievous and definitely a naughty man. She could enjoy him.

She suddenly stopped and slowly walked backwards, her eyes never leaving his. She smirked as her own hands moved towards her breasts. She began to touch herself slowly, before laying down onto the bed. She looked absolutely alluring. Her gaze was beckoning him to come over to her and help her out, to feel her body like she had done herself, to stroke her skin and make her his. He couldn't hold himself back much longer. Confidently he walked over towards the woman on the bed, crawling on top of her, he could see the dark lust in the pools of her eyes. "I want you, Anders." She crooned as he placed his lips on one of her breasts and began to kiss and lick the mound. He wanted to be inside of her, but he also wanted to take his time. She was an exceptional beauty and it had been a while since the last time he laid with a woman. To have Emily now, naked here with him; he counted himself very lucky.

She gasped as she began to realize what he was about to do, when his mouth kept moving further and further down. Tightly holding onto the cheap fabric that was to be their blanket for the night, she rolled her hips instinctively as his tongue teased at her folds. He took only a second longer to tease her like this, before spreading her open with his fingers and alternating between gently sucking on her clit and licking around the sensitive bud. She continued to roll her hips, enjoying the feeling of him pleasuring her. He was taking his sweet time and showed no signs of speeding things up. She did enjoy it, however; having a man service her so thoroughly and slowly. He himself was very pleased by the little noises she made, she was no longer the scary warrior. She was now at his mercy and he was intent on giving her a very good time before taking her. Though his cock ached and throbbed more as time went on. Her little noises were driving him insane, he got drunk on the taste of her and soon got entirely lost in the task at hand. Emily's fingers were knotted in his blonde hair. In doing so, the ponytail had loosened up entirely and his hair fell down his shoulders freely. She played with the strands of hair, trying to focus on the ceiling above her as she moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips into his face. She felt the orgasm rising up, trailing up slowly from deep within her underbelly, and suddenly it spiked. She arched her back on the mattress and shuddered as she came undone. She moaned his name and it almost sounded like a sigh near the end. He grinned as he moved his face back up to hers and was very pleased with himself to see the dark flush on her cheeks.

"Maker.." he breathed out. That was a wonderful sight.

She roughly pressed her lips against his, she was drunk on lust. Her nails dragged over the skin of his back, she could feel goose skin forming underneath her touch. Moaning desperately into the kiss, she bucked her hips some more, wanting him to fill her up with his cock. She needed him to move now. She really desperately needed him to. He chuckled during the kiss, realizing she was getting needier by the second. When his lips left hers, he bored his eyes into those hazel gems. He knew she had been wet enough for him now and slid into her with considerable ease. He didn't push himself in roughly, instead taking his sweet time. Reveling in the feel of her warmth around his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed in utter pleasure. He kept himself up by his arms, which he had placed beside her torso on the mattress, while moving his hips smoothly. He was definitely a sweet love maker and she could appreciate it. He thrust into her with deliberate strokes, enjoying the pleasure he felt wash over him. Seeing the look on her face; the expression of bliss, her mouth slightly agape as she breathed raggedly. He picked up the pace not soon after, needing more of her, more of that amazing feeling. She reached down towards his buttocks and smacked it playfully. The gentle stinging smack on his behind in combination with the feeling of her around him made him cry out. She grinned and looked rather pleased. "I love that." She breathed out. When his eyes met hers again and he didn't immediately get what she 'loved', she elaborated. "Your sounds. It's very hot." Her cheeks had become redder and redder and he smirked back down at her.

"I can't rightly keep quiet when you drive me mad like this." His voice had been hoarse and low. His sexy sounding voice had definitely been complimented by his ragged and shallow breathing. She kissed around his neck, his collarbone and eventually his chest and he kept thrusting into her.

"I want to be on top." She purred out, almost begging him for it. He smiled wickedly. That was actually a very nice idea, to have her ride him. He slowed down and gently pulled out of her, almost wincing at the loss of her tightness around his cock. He rolled over on the mattress and kept his gaze on her the entire time as she got up to her knees, rather wobbly, he might add- before straddling him for a moment and sliding herself down the length of his cock again.

He immediately took a hold of her hips and dug his fingertips into the flesh there. She placed her hands on his abdomen lightly and began to bounce on top of him. He loved seeing her bounce like that and his eyes kept darting over from her bouncing tits, back up to her lovely face. "Ah... Maker-" he took a sharp intake of breath and she began to move faster, less controlled than before. Eventually she moved on to erratic grinding. Throwing her head back she moaned out his name over and over and over..

He kept an even tighter hold of her hips, and pushed her down harder and harder with every bounce, while at the same time thrusting inside of her harder. They were beginning to both lose control and he couldn't keep quiet either. He cried out when he released himself inside of her, and though he had wanted to stop thrusting and lose himself in the feeling- he forced himself to keep thrusting. Prolonging the feeling of his orgasm somewhat, while also making Emily climax a second time. The feeling of him twitching inside of her as he came, him not stopping his thrusting, his cries of pleasure, it was all too much. She all but got lightheaded when she came apart again. Anders was already coming back down to his senses when she rode the waves of her orgasm for a second time this night. He marveled in the expression of pure ecstasy plastered on her face. She dropped herself ontop of his chest and breathed harshly. He chuckled lowly. Now merely enjoying her body against his.

His hand found it's way to her back and he wanted to stroke her softly. He noticed that she stilled, though and he could feel her marred back on his fingertips. The harsh lines and rough skin. He glanced down at her, worry spread across his face. Whatever happened to her? Who did that to her? He felt angry then. The mere thought of someone torturing a woman like that. He didn't have to see to know what happened to her back. The scarring was everywhere, he conceded, once he moved his hand further down her back and continued to stroke her. She didn't look at him. Toryg had known about her back but nobody else had known. Yes, she told Marian what had happened but she left out the state of her back. He didn't comment on it, simply continued his stroking of her back. He kissed her forehead softly and they lay there, in silence, until her eyes became too heavy to keep open.

* * *

The next morning she awoke in the bed, but Anders had no longer been there. She stretched her arms up above her body and glanced around the empty room. She felt really good today. Her love making with Anders last night had been exactly what she needed, it seemed. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, hearing the familiar pops as she did. "Mm." As she got up and got dressed, she decided that she'd pay a visit to a bath house. Hightown had one, although it was rather pricey. She needed to wash up after last night however, and she really wanted to bathe for quite some time now anyway.

She waded into the big bath, way too big for just one person, but rather pleased with all the space she had. The water had been pleasantly hot, stinging her skin for the first few minutes but soon she felt her entire body relax. She grabbed the oils the bath house provided and poured it into the water. Smelling the strong scent of lavender and jasmine she slid back into the water, resting her head against the pillow on the rim of the bath. She wasn't upset that Anders had left early in the morning. Perhaps he even left last night, right after she fell asleep. Sex is what she apparently needed and Anders had given some good sex to her last night. She figured he didn't mind it either. He sure seemed to enjoy it himself. She chuckled wryly and began to rinse out her hair, massaging her scalp in doing so. She smelled divine and for the first time in a while felt really extremely relaxed. She told herself to enjoy it while it lasted. Soon enough she'd be covered in blood splatters and grime again.

The following weeks went by in a rush. Isabela, Merrill, Fenris and everyone else got to know one another better during all that time. Anders and Emily hadn't spoken about that night, and that was fine with her. She didn't need something serious, again. Not so soon after everything. After Cullen and yes, even after Toryg. In between down time, she'd written letters back and forth with Toryg. He kept her updated on what he was doing and wished her well. He seemed to be moving on and she was glad for him. He didn't need her in his head all the time, on his mind. She had also returned a letter to Aedan and received another a few weeks later. He told her that Leliana was called to work for Revered Mother Dorothea, who had recently been elected Divine Justinia V. He let her know in his letter that he'd been happy for her, but also sad, knowing they wouldn't be able to see one another much anymore. She felt the pain in his written words. Poor Aedan. He finally sets his mind on someone and they have to move away from him for work. Though she did understand why Leliana would do so. If you get the chance to work for a Divine, then you'd be a fool to decline the offer. Aedan knew that too, he wrote. He had remained by King Alistair's side, for a while longer, though in truth he wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He had his mind set on settling down with the love of his life and now that plan had been muddled. He didn't want to remain at the Castle of Denerim forever, he let her know in his letter- but he wasn't sure what else to do. Aedan had also invited her back to Denerim to meet up with him, as soon as she'd been able to do so. And as much as Emily would've wanted to, the expedition came closer and closer. She could hardly leave right now. The coin had almost been enough for the expedition to actually begin, leaving for Ferelden right now would be foolhardy.

Tonight, they all sat in the Hanged Man, talking loudly over one another. Fenris and Anders were arguing back and forth, as they have been doing as of late- while Carver sat there and watched them with interest. Varric, Marian and Isabela were talking together and Aveline, Merrill, Gabor and Emily were also speaking with one another. It had been nice to spend time with Gabor again.

"Em. I have ta tell ye something." He suddenly became serious as he poured her another tankard of ale.

"Oh dear. Why do you look like you're about to give me bad news."

He smiled apologetically. "Ye'd be right." He glanced down into his own tankard then and spoke next. "I'm afraid I won't be there ta see ye off during the expedition."

"Why not? Are you leaving?" She was rather surprised. Gabor seemed to enjoy his work for Athenril. Why would he go back out there, now?

"I'm afraid so." He cleared his throat. "It's been great and all, working for Athenril again. I'm almost as rich as the Viscount by now." He joked wryly. "But ah.. I'm getting older, Em. I want ta settle down somewhere nice. With the Blight over, I can return ta Ferelden and build my own home."

"You actually want to build your own home?" She snorted, imagining the old dwarf putting together his own cabin in the woods.

He got red in the face then and she laughed before he even began ranting and raving. "OH SOD IT. WHATCHA LAUGHIN' AT YE ADDLE PATE? YE DINNA THINK I CAN DO IT?"

She shushed him and kissed the old dwarf's cheek. "I just can't imagine you doing it, Gabor. And once you got your own place, then what? Retire and live off the land?"

He calmed down again and grumbled somewhat, glancing down at the table below his face. He looked sad. "I wish I could return ta Orzammar, actually. But when I left I also turned my back on that life. For now, living off the land and retiring dinna sound like such a bad idea, ye know?"

She nodded. How old must Gabor have been by now? He was probably around the age of fifty, she couldn't fault him for wanting to take it easier. And having worked for Athenril all this time, without the constant looking over his shoulder, she could see why this topic came to mind now. "So when are you leaving?"

He was surprised she didn't protest the idea more. He thought she would. But in the same breath, he also knew that she would understand, she of all people. She knew about his life, his past with his daughter Rena and his wife. She knew he wasn't cut out for this way of living anymore. "I got the coin now, so I was thinkin' on leaving within the next few weeks. Soon. I just need to get passage on a ship."

She hummed. "Toryg?"

"Nah. I think I'll opt for a safer passage across the sea, this time."

"Where in Ferelden do you plan to stay?"

"Frostback Mountains, close ta home."

"Well, I'm going to miss you, Gabor."

"Agh, sod it. Yer going ta visit me every now and again, Em." He patted her on the back and smiled.

"I promise."

Suddenly Varric cleared his throat. Him and Marian had been whispering back and forth with one another all evening now and though Isabela had been by their side the entire time, the conversation had primarily been between them two. Emily had thought it suspicious but she was catching up on some well deserved down time with Gabor. He was going to leave Kirkwall soon anyway, so she didn't mind it at all. He got up from the chair, and cleared his throat a second time. When everyone else realized he wanted to say something, they all got silent and watched the dwarf with interest. "I realize I am finally taller than any of you, but only because you're all sitting down-" some chuckles were heard here and there and he winked. "-So while I finally have all your attention, I wanted to take this opportunity to say that Hawke and I have been counting the coin, and we seem to be having enough to get this show on the road."

Marian whooped loudly and raised her tankard into the air. Everyone else seemed just as excited and Emily clapped, a smile on her face the whole time. She actually couldn't wait to go, now. This had been a long time coming and hopefully the spoils from the expedition would be enough to set everyone up for life. Varric continued. "Tomorrow, we intend to visit my dear brother Bartrand at Hightown, and present him with the coin, the maps and the people."

"Which brings us to the bad news.." Marian looked at everyone. "We can't bring every single one of you. Bartrand's got his own scouts on the expedition and the two merchants which he took on way at the beginning of it all."

Carver looked surprised then and immediately spoke up. "Well, I'm going no matter what, sister. We've been talking about this for so long and all the work we put into it-"

Marian interrupted her brother. "-Of course. I had a hunch you wanted to come along, and so you will."

"What about your mother, Hawke?" Fenris asked her from the side then. To which Carver shot him an angry glare. "She'll be alone."

"She has our uncle." Carver said in a curt tone of voice. Fenris merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Varric continued. "We realize that whoever is staying behind during the weeks we'll be gone, won't be having much to do and might worry about coin.. Do not worry about that. I've spoken to a few of my contacts and whoever decides to stay in the city, will have jobs to do and coin to earn."

"I'm coming along too." Emily said resolutely. This is what she wanted the moment she heard about it. She'd never been in the Deep Roads before and the stories she heard were frightening, what with the darkspawn roaming about and all- but they had a safe way in and out of there, thanks to Anders' maps. She vowed to make a difference, that night at sea, on Toryg's ship. She would be part of bigger things. They may not only find riches down there, but think of all the other possibilities while there. Old dwarven thaigs, history long forgotten thanks to the previous Blights and cave-ins. She'd been reading up on stories about what used to be down in the Deep Roads. They were truly roads that spanned most of Thedas. _Underground_. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic.

Marian smiled at her friend. She was glad for Emily's company. Honestly, she had hoped she'd come along. She wasn't all too sure with everything that had been going on over the past weeks. "I'm glad, my friend."

Anders swallowed down hard. Why would she want to join them? Didn't she know how dangerous the Deep Roads could be? "I'm coming, too." He said it in a heartbeat. Varric and Hawke were the first to look at him with surprise, then Emily followed.

"I thought you hated the Deep Roads and never wanted to go back down there, Blondie." Varric smiled knowingly. Something had happened between the girl and him. It was obvious, though they didn't speak with one another much after. In fact, they avoided one another like they were each blighted.

"What Varric said."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised, too."

Of course she'd be surprised. She hadn't approached him since that night they shared. Perhaps she just wanted sex, nothing more. But avoiding her, not speaking to her about it, had been hard on him. He wanted to talk to her about it before, but they had no time. No privacy. She was constantly around Hawke and Varric and if she wasn't then Gabor was around her. "If anything happens, you'll need a healer. I can't rightly let you go by yourselves."

Varric smirked at the mage. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

Emily's eyebrow rose up. That was actually a fair point. For a moment there she thought he only joined because she did. She chastised herself; she wasn't that important. They would likely benefit from having Anders there with them. Though the expedition promised no Darkspawn encounters, something always goes south. "Alright, so that means Varric, Marian, Carver, Anders and me will go. Anyone else?"

"I can't go." Aveline said it apologetically. "You know I'd love to after everything we did to get here, Hawke, but-"

Marian smiled. "I understand, Aveline. Don't worry."

"I'm not really a big fan of the Deep Roads anyway." Isabela took a big swig from the bottle that she was _supposed_ to share with everyone else, but had decided to keep it entirely to herself. "If you don't mind, I'll stay up here. Where it's safe."

Merrill nodded in agreement with Isabela. "I'll be fine on my own for a couple of weeks. Thanks to Emily, I now know my way around the city and Varric's given me a ball of twine to find my way back if I do end up getting lost." The elf said in a cheery tone of voice.

"Besides, she's got me. If anything happens to her, I'll protect her." Isabela winked at the elf next to her.

Hawke chuckled. "Fair enough. That leaves you Fenris." She glanced over towards the warrior and felt her cheeks flush, staring directly into those eyes of his.

"I'll join you. You'd be screwed if Emily and Carver were the only warriors there to watch your backs."

Emily stuck her tongue out at the elf. "Oh go fuck yourself, Fenris." She smirked though. The two of them hadn't been fast friends with one another, but they didn't hate each other either. They often made fun of how the other one fought, critiquing their techniques and whatnot. There had been no bad blood between them, though. They teased one another all the time, making comments, but it was all in good fun.

However, if both Anders and Fenris were going to be there, it was going to be one interesting trip. The two of them strongly disliked one another and made no secret of it either. Sometimes, Anders tried to reason with the broody elf, but most of the time said elf wasn't open to being reasonable in return. Luckily, she thought to herself, Marian would be distracting enough to maybe keep the elf from making many snarky comments. She wiggled her eyebrows when Marian's eyes locked with her own. She knew the two of them were interested in one another. Although Fenris disliked mages, he would still join on most of their jobs and always gravitated towards Marian. Though he tried to mask his interest in her, Varric and Emily would often gossip about it. Not to mention that Marian seemed to be making it a habit of hers to check up on Fenris at the estate. One time, she found Varric and Isabela at the Hanged Man waiting on Marian. However, she never showed up that night. All Varric and Isabela knew, was that she was visiting Fenris. That was enough to keep the tongues wagging. She tried to question Marian about it, but her friend was pretty tight lipped when it came to Fenris. Constantly avoiding the topic. Perhaps she herself wasn't yet fully aware of the obvious feelings she had for the elf.

"Then I think we have a team." Marian smirked at everyone and raised her tankard into the air again. "To our new adventure, then."

"To riches!" Emily called out.

Gabor watched Emily from the side with pride. She'd come a long way. He was happy she had friends, people she trusted. He was one of those people. And even though he would soon leave for Ferelden again, he knew she would be safe without him. When he met her she was an entirely different person. He was one of the first people to get to know her, and he came to the realization that once you become important to Emily, she'll love you and cherish you for the rest of her life. You can have a fast friend in her and he was happy to have met her so long ago. "I'll be there ta wave ye off then, Em." He was glad for that chance. "Though I won't have the chance ta see ye safely return."

She gave him a half hug from the side of him and smiled warmly. "That's alright, Gabor. I'm glad you'll at least be there to say goodbye. I'll write you as soon as I'm back up on the surface."

"Be careful nonetheless." He bristled. "I dinna want ta hear ye got into a scrap with demons and Darkspawn and got sick."

"I'm always careful." She winked playfully and cackled when she saw the look of utter disbelief on the dwarf's face. "Alright, not always."

* * *

>   
>    
>  The expedition was off. Potions were purchased, made and prepared for the long journey ahead. Food reserves and water were stored in the back of a cart they hauled with them down into the Deep Roads. Bartrand actually managed to get his hands on a bronto to pull the cart along. The tents were on the cart as well, along with all the other necessities they brought with for the trip. Emily was feeling excited enough, although Bartrand was definitely a character. She disliked his behavior, the way he spoke to the people he worked with. He seemed to be the complete opposite of his brother Varric, but figured that she didn't have to speak to the dwarf much. Her goodbye's to Gabor right before they left the city were emotional for Emily. She once told Toryg she wouldn't be saying goodbye in the literal sense, because it would make their departure final. She said the same to Gabor but still couldn't hide her teary eyes. She knew that it would take a long while before she'd ever set foot back in Ferelden again. Perhaps, after the expedition she would write Aedan. He did, after all, invite her back to Denerim to meet with him. She could, in a sense, make the trip and visit Gabor too while she was at it. However, she may be too busy with whatever happens after the expedition. Bartrand and Varric laid it all out for them; should they find riches or artifacts down in the Deep Roads, they'd bring them back to the surface. Varric would have contacts, ready to notify them of any discoveries and he'd write them about it. They would then have to wait until they'd have a buyer, send it off and wait for payment. Of course, they'd keep whatever was important enough to themselves. Not to mention the possibility that they could find ancient coins they would be able to exchange immediately back in the city. That was, of course, if they found anything worthwhile down there. There was always a chance this entire expedition would be a bust, but they had to try. Nobody else in their right mind would try to go down into the Deep Roads, not even so soon after a Blight. They were scary places, after all.

They had departed early on in the day. Marian had said her goodbye's to her mother. Leandra hadn't been too happy with the decision that Carver and Marian were both going on the expedition. She had lost Bethany not even a year ago and now both of her remaining children were throwing themselves in what could end up to be a fool's errand. Though Emily could understand Leandra's worry, at the same time she got a little frustrated with the woman. Her children were living their own lives and it was not like Leandra was helpless and alone in the city of Kirkwall. She had her own things to contend with. Trying to get the estate back, for one. Whatever else Leandra did was a mystery to Emily, and her two children for that matter, but Leandra was hardly around for her children. She wasn't a bad woman and Emily didn't dislike her, not at all, but she had her... off moments. Perhaps, she figured, she was still mourning the loss of Lothering and the people there, not to mention Bethany.

The group had entered the Deep Roads, following the maps Anders had provided they entered through a big enough hole on the side of the mountain. Though the bronto they brought along was a bit fussy at first, eventually they made it safely inside. Light was non-existent inside the Deep Roads and they soon had to settle for torches to light up the way before them. Emily felt slightly disoriented as they descended further down into the Deep Roads. It was hard to make out you were going further down into the depths of the earth, but she could notice it. Her ears popped due to the air pressure that changed and she noticed the road she'd been walking on hadn't been a straight path. Time was all wrong down here. Without the sunlight, without the sky you could glance up to, without the bells of the city tolling with each passing hour, you didn't know what time of day it was. You couldn't know if it was evening by now, or already closer to midnight. After what seemed like hours of slowly descending further down, the group got hungry and worn out. They settled somewhere where the ground had been slightly more evened out and leveled. Letting the bronto and themselves take a well deserved break by the campfire they put up. They put up their tents not soon after dinner and decided that this was going to be their first camp on this trip. Bartrand had been drowning himself in the maps he had on hand and generally stayed out of the group's banter and discussions. Bodahn and Sandal, the two dwarves who had been selling their wares in Hightown near Bartrand's usual spot, had also joined. Bodahn for his wares and Sandal because he was pretty helpless without his 'father's' guidance, but also because he could enchant weapons and armor. The kid was pretty cute, although he would sometimes mutter creepy shit that made no sense to anyone. She also could've sworn she'd seen them both before, once...

Everyone was excited, yet nervous. Nervous of what they were going to find down here. Sound reverberated off the empty halls and caves that were inside. Their hushed tones echoing for miles around. However, the group itself could also very easily hear if something or someone was sneaking up on them. The slightest noise in the distance, would make the entire group quiet down and focus on the direction it had come from. Including Bartrand who would glance up from the maps. Most of the time it was just a rock falling somewhere further along the path, or occasionally a nug would skitter by. Still, the entire group was on edge the entire time. After a while, the conversations quieted down entirely as some of Bartrand's people decided to go to sleep. Marian and Emily had come up with 'watches'. Two people would remain awake for the first half of the night, keeping watch over the one's who had been sleeping. After the first half, though in truth it would be hard to figure out when enough time had gone by, the first two would wake the next two people and go to sleep themselves. Emily volunteered for first watch. She was way too on edge after hearing so many different sounds and noises, to be able to sleep straight away. She was exhausted, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right now. To her surprise, Anders volunteered with her. He himself had been rather on edge the entire time as well. Though she and everyone else could understand why he had been so nervous. The last time he was here, it had been on Grey Warden business. He vowed not to go back down there and yet here he was.

She was holding onto her sword tightly and listened to the quiet snoring around her, her eyes darting from sleeping face to sleeping face. Anders kept the fire burning and kept quiet himself. The silence, apart from the fire crackling and the snoring around them, was maddening. There had been no birds chirping or cawing, no people milling about and murmering, no bells tolling, not the sound of a blacksmith hammering or a seamstress humming. She'd been so used to being surrounded by city walls by now, and even if she had been traveling on the road, by herself- there was always some sound she could identify. Down here, though, Emily felt almost blind and deaf. Not enough light to see further than their camp, too little sounds to feel comfortable and the sounds she did hear were the one's she wasn't familiar enough with. Though she remembered the sounds Darkspawn make and knew she'd be able to identify those at least. So far, no Darkspawn, which had been a good sign. Only a few deepstalkers they had to contend with.

"How can they all just sleep so easily?" She whispered.

Anders glanced around the camp and chuckled lowly, agreeing with her. "You know we're going to have to sleep at one point, too."

She scrunched up her nose. "Ugh. Don't I know it."

"At least there'll be people watching over us then too. Which could make it easier to fall asleep."

"Hm." She heard another sound far off into the distance. Her head immediately snapping towards that direction and tightening the grip on the pommel of her sword.

"Calm down." He snickered wryly. "You're making me nervous."

When no other sounds followed for a while, she breathed easily again and looked back at the blonde man. "Like you weren't nervous already."

He smiled and poked the fire a bit again, not quite knowing what else to say to her. She'd been right. He had been nervous long before they even reached the mountain with the opening into the Deep Roads. He cursed his own stupidity for joining them. He couldn't leave them though. Not Hawke, not Varric, but most importantly... His eyes landed on her face. She stared into the fire before her, warming her hands on it. The fire was dancing in her hazel eyes and she sniffed loudly. She was cold. "Want to cuddle to get warm?" He joked.

Her eyes met with his and her lips curled into a smirk. "I could think of better ways to get warm."

"Alas we're not alone."

She scoffed. "Suppose we could wander off and have a bit of fun, but I'd be too scared anyways."

"You're actually scared?" Anders was surprised. Though their topic of conversation had been about sex not even seconds ago, he was moreso taken aback that the strong independent warrior woman had admitted to being scared.

She looked confused by his surprise. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? We're miles away from the city by now, down into the earth and we're not even deep down enough. It's a natural reaction, Anders."

"You just... you rarely seem to be bothered by anything. You fought Darkspawn before and everytime I hear you tell the tales about it, you seem.. unbothered. I can't help feeling surprised."

She snorted. "It's still scary to fight darkspawn, even if I make it _sound_ like it's nothing. This.. is just new to me. But I will adapt, no doubt about it. At least I'm not down here by myself, which staves off the uneasiness somewhat."

"I'll protect you." He winked at her in the dim light and she shook her head. Then his face grew more serious. He glanced around the camp for a moment and when he made sure everyone had still been asleep he spoke up again. "Should we... talk about what happened between us that one night?"

Emily gave him a curious look. "I don't know? Do we have to? Is there something about that night that we should speak of?"

She seemed not to care about their sexual escapade, but he needed to speak to her about it nonetheless. He wanted to know where her mind was at, her feelings towards him. "I just want to know what your thoughts on the subject are. We haven't spoken about it at all."

She hummed. "Well.. I really, thoroughly enjoyed that night." She smiled a toothy grin.

"Well, yes. So did I."

"Buuut you want to know where I'm at concerning... feelings?"

"I normally don't do one time things. It has been a long time since I even laid with a woman at all. Since Justice.." he sighed. "But I am willing to give it a try, at least."

Her lips pressed into a thin line then. She didn't like hearing that last bit. It instantly reminded her of her talk with Cullen right before the Circle Tower fell apart. "Yeah... I don't know about that, Anders." She cleared her throat and noted his hurt expression. She scooted closer to him and took a hold of his hands, urging him to look at her. He felt her freezing hands on his own and swallowed down hard when she gave him a very serious glare. "I haven't really been lucky when it comes to men, Anders. I enjoy having fun for now but I don't immediately want to smack a name on anything like.. Relationship or boyfriend."

"If you're referring to the Templar then-"

"-It's not just Cullen." She sighed. "I'm not really ready for anything or anyone to tie me down."

"I don't intend to tie you down at all."

"But you want to call this something?"

He thought about it. "I don't have to. We don't have to. We can just... continue to have fun with one another but I would be lying if I said I'd be alright with you doing the same with other men."

"It's not like I sleep around with just anyone. You've been the only guy here in the Free Marches I've slept with."

The two of them quieted down when they heard some mumbling from one of the people behind them, afraid they had woken someone up. Instead, that person rolled over and continued to mumble in their sleep. It had been one of Bartrand's men.

She felt his thumb stroking her hand and he bored his eyes into her own. "I really enjoyed that night and I'd like to have more of those with you. And with _only_ you."

She grinned ear to ear. "Aren't you sweet." He moved in closer. "If it hadn't been for all these people, I'd've had my way with you right about now."

"Oh yeah?" His lips brushed against hers softly.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Bartrand's voice called out to them both and they immediately turned away from one another, feeling caught.

Emily tried to contain her fit of giggles but failed miserably when she realized Anders felt pretty uncomfortable with the dwarf calling them out. "You should see your face!" she managed to cry out in between all the giggling.


	21. Betrayal

Thanks to the mouthy dwarf, who excelled at being a gossipmonger it seemed, the entire group now knew about the conversation between Anders and herself. Varric wouldn't shut up about the two of them. "I knew something was going on between the two of you, I just knew it."

"Shut up dwarf."

"Oh, don't be like that, Blondie!"

Marian found her way next to Emily as they kept trudging onwards on the uneven terrain. She nudged her in the side as both their eyes were locked on the blonde mage and the teasing dwarf walking ahead of them. "Sooo."

Emily rolled her eyes, even knowing that Marian likely couldn't have seen her do so in the darkness. "Yes yes, Anders and me."

"Were the two of you really about to... ah... Hump one another? As Bartrand so eloquently put it earlier."

"You're damn right they were."

Emily glared back at Bartrand and huffed. Anders and Varric had been so busy pestering one another that they didn't even hear them. "We were on watch! I'd never do such a thing when I'm trying to look after everybody else, Bartrand."

"Right. Whatever you say, human."

"I'm happy for you."

"We've agreed to just... have fun. With one another. That's all this is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But it _is_ exclusive?"

"Well yeah. I suppose it is. Anders admitted to not liking the idea of me spending time with other men. I wasn't planning to, if I'm being honest. Kirkwall isn't exactly the place where one can find an interesting suitor."

"So I suppose I'll never be able to drag you down with me to the Blooming Rose, then?"

Emily snorted. "Right. Like you were going there often as of late." Then she gave her a scrutinizing look. "I'm not the only one who's having fun, am I?"

Immediately she knew what her friend had been referring to and she quickly looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"You and Fenris." She hissed. "I'm not stupid, Marian."

She scoffed and waved her comment off dismissively. "He's not interested in a mage, I can assure you."

"Oh, I don't know Marian." She grinned widely. "He's made it his effort to be around you all the time. The only reason he's not right now is because we're talking." She glanced behind her and saw the topic of discussion glaring at the two of them. When she looked directly at him, Fenris quickly pretended to look elsewhere. "See? Even now he's keeping his eyes on you. And don't pretend like you don't go all red in the face when he looks at you."

"He's probably just keeping an eye on me because he distrusts me. Mage and all?"

"Marian. Come on." She scoffed. "You visit him at the estate often, you blush when you lock eyes with him, stop pretending. If I'm going to be admitting to having fun with Anders and being questioned about it by you, I expect the same honesty from you."

She groaned. "Oh, alright. Nothing goes by you."

"By me? Everyone's noticed it. And we approve."

"Everybody stop!" Bartrand, who had made his way towards the front of the group by now, stopped dead in his tracks and grumbled a bit when looking down at the maps. Turning around to face Anders he spoke. "You sure these maps are correct?"

"Yes." He merely said curtly, not liking his tone of voice.

"I feel like we've been going around in circles and we're not descending further down."

"Oh Bartrand, don't worry about it-" Varric said. "-You've been up on the surface for so long by now, you probably just lost your stone sense already and don't know any better."

Carver hummed. "I don't know, I kind of agree with him." He looked around. "It's hard to tell down here but I too feel like we're not making any progress. At this rate we'll be down here for months without finding anything."

"Let me have a look-" Emily pushed Varric and Anders to the side a bit clumsily as she walked over towards Bartrand, snatching the map from his meaty fingers. Truthfully, she'd been having this gnawing feeling like they'd been walking around in circles for a while now. However, not being able to see much at all down here, and not exactly priding herself on expeditioning, she had shrugged the uneasy feelings off. Thinking it was just her imagination and her being on edge about it. Her finger traced over the map as Bartrand grumpily looked with her. "-So we've come from down there?" Bartrand merely nodded. Anders now found his place next to them as well. "We went straight ahead, took the turn right here.. Or well-" she cocked her head. "-Should be right here on the map, at least." She glanced in front of her and sighed. "Either we missed this passage right there-" she pointed at the side passage on the map she had been looking at. "-and walked in circles or we're lost even with a map." She took one of the torches and walked on ahead.

"Er.. Emily?" Anders asked her worriedly. He didn't like her walking off without the rest, even if it was only a little.

"Don't worry, I just want to take a look. If we've been walking around in circles then we-" suddenly she shrieked as a nug skittered by, brushing past her legs, into a side passage. The others quickly came running.

"Emily?" Anders looked her over, as she stood there, motionless.

Carver chuckled smugly from beside the others. "Scared of a little nug? Really?"

"You shut up, assbiscuit." She spat back at him.

Marian kneeled down next to her and smiled as she used the light from the torch to check where the nug had ran off to. "This cute little fella was just showing us the way."

"Yes." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I was just about to say; there's a side passage here we definitely missed."

The others walked past her, all chuckling and trying not to laugh at her while she remained standing there. She got so startled by the nug that she actually shrieked. Not only had she made a fool of herself in front of literally everybody, but if there was anything sinister down here with them, then it would've definitely known about their presence here now. Anders took a hold of her arm gently, as they followed up last, behind everybody else. "You alright?" She didn't look at him but she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Just startled by a nug, is all." she tried to sound nonchalant but knew she was failing at it.

He leaned in closer and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad nugs." Suddenly she felt a pinch in her behind and she yelped somewhat.

When he moved past her to catch up with the others she huffed. "Oh, you just wait. I'll get you, mage boy."

* * *

>   
>    
>  Time was wrong down there. Nobody knew how much time had gone by. The only thing they knew was that they had been descending even further down. After finding the side passage they missed, and after having lost precious time by getting lost before finding it, they finally made progress. The deeper they went, the more evened out the rocky floor underneath their feet got. Eventually, they knew they were on the right track when they entered what Bartrand described to be an abandoned thaig. However, nothing inside of the thaig looked like it was worth anything. Some old stone buildings stood stubbornly amidst the rubble of the rest of what was left of the thaig. Lyrium veins would light up the side passages from time to time, with blue-ish light illuminating their paths ahead. Some of Bartrand's men would scout ahead inside those passages, to see if it led anywhere interesting, but would often come back towards the thaig where they had set up camp for now. With no good news to bring back with them. The passages were not on the maps they had, but Bartrand figured it would be worth it to check them out. Just to be sure.

Emily had found her way towards one of the stone buildings that was still accessible. With a torch in her hand she examined the inside of it. Amazed at how well preserved the furniture had been. It looked like a small family home, though it was hard to make out. Rooms inside were still decorated and filled with pieces of furniture. She placed the torch she'd been holding down on the stone floor as she walked towards a bookcase filled with old dusty books. Upon taking one of them in her hands, she opened it up and squinted her eyes trying to make out the symbols written on the pages. "Must be old dwarven language." she mumbled to herself.

Then, she felt a breath on the skin of her neck and swung around, ready to hit whoever it was with the book. But Anders had seen it coming. He could tell how Emily would react to certain things by now. And sneaking up on her, seeing as how she was actually rather easily startled by things, he had a feeling she'd try to hit him with the book in her hands. He took a hold of her wrist and held it there, smirking at her. "Anything interesting in there?" he meant the book.

She huffed and pushed him playfully, setting the book back down when he released his grip on her wrist. "Hardi-har. It's amazing though, isn't it?" She looked around the building. Dust upon dust from years of abandonment. "To find something so big down here, after so many years. And to think that dwarves lived down here."

Anders hummed. He could see why she would be intrigued by it. However, he'd seen his fair share inside the Deep Roads before, it didn't amaze him as much as it used to. "No darkspawn either, which is a good thing."

She chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding."

She continued to look around the building, but Anders hadn't followed her to discuss abandoned thaigs or buildings. He followed her around, staying behind her at all times. When she stood still again, he placed his hands on her hips from behind and pulled her flush against his crotch. His lips found her neck and he placed soft kisses just above the collar of her top armor. She giggled softly, enjoying the feeling of his kisses. She ground her behind against his crotch on purpose, realizing he hadn't been here to talk. They had been alone, after all. The others had set up camp outside the building, farther away. The scouts had been out and about. Nobody would miss them, at least not for now. She could already tell her breathing was quickening and the feeling in her underbelly rose up. His hands glided towards her breeches and he began to touch her through the fabric of them. Starting at her thighs, moving his fingers to between her legs. "This place is hardly romantic, but I want you." He whispered against her skin.

She swung around then and began kissing him passionately, her tongue playing with his. She agreed on this not being romantic, but it needn't be. When their lips parted, one of her eyebrows rose up. "Want to do a quickie?"

"A what now?"

She groaned. "A quickie. Sex. But quick." Her eyes moved to the entrance of the building, and she listened in on the voices farther away. "They're still not looking for us so we'd have to make this quick."

"Mm." He liked her decisiveness.

That was all the approval she needed. She quickly unbuttoned her breeches and slid them down to her ankles. He watched her with bated breath and when she began to touch herself, he quickly moved towards her, taking down his own breeches. They waddled over towards a more secluded spot in the building, both their breeches still down at their ankles. When she pushed him against the wall, she got down her knees in front of him and took him inside her mouth without warning. He hissed through his teeth as he looked down at the top of her head. She was servicing him now, instead of the other way around like last time. And she was doing a great job at it, too. He took a gentle hold of the back of her head and began to guide her movements. One hand moved towards his balls and she began to knead them very gently as she sucked on his cock. He was rather sad he couldn't see very well in this darkness. He would've loved to see more clearly as she was pleasing him. She murmured approvingly when a soft moan escaped him. He had tried to hold it in as much he could, but it felt too good. He couldn't keep quiet entirely. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to make any more noises. Eventually, she took him out of his mouth with a pop and moved back up towards him. She examined his face from up close and was pleased to see him looking lustful as ever. "Want more?" She purred.

He shook his head. "I'd love to, but right now I want to bury myself inside of you." He harshly took a hold of her and slid to the side, continuing to push her against the wall he'd been leaning against earlier. Her back facing him, she placed her hand on the wall at the height of her face and rested her cheek against it. He admired her backside for a moment before playfully smacking the flesh.

She bit the flesh of her hand when he entered her. She'd gotten extremely wet just sucking him off earlier and him filling her up set her senses aflame- in a good way of course. "Mmf." She tried to inhale and exhale as steadily as possible, holding back her own sounds.

Anders slid a free hand towards her cunt and began to rub her clit as he was fucking her from behind against the wall of this abandoned building. It was kind of hot, he admitted to himself. Fucking her, not too far away from the others, trying not to get caught like this; it was exhilarating. He grunted softly, burying his face in her hair from behind. She could feel his breath close to her neck and she really enjoyed his grunting. Men who made sounds during sex made the whole thing even hotter. It made her even hornier. "Goddamnit." She cursed under her breath.

His thrusts were quick and uncontrolled. They didn't have the luxury of time right now. He couldn't take his time and service her like he'd done before, though he very much wanted to right now. She was breathing loudly, and in truth, Anders was just as excited about hearing that than her moans and cries. It didn't take long for her to cum when he'd been rubbing her clit whilst fucking her like that. She shuddered and let out small squeaks when she came undone- which she immediately regretted in case the others caught those sounds. However, she was soon pulled back to the matter at hand as Anders continued to thrust into her. His fingers were slick with her juices, and he almost came just feeling her cum around his cock. Her muscles had clenched tightly for a moment, then twitched around him as she made those delightful noises. He needed a little longer, though. She continued to breathe harshly and when he glanced over towards her face, he could see the expression of pleasure on it. He finally followed, shooting his seed up inside of her and she groaned in response. He sucked on the skin of her neck harshly as he did, trying to muffle his own moans.

She chuckled when he pulled out of her slowly. "Mm.. That was very nice." She pulled her breeches back up and he mimicked her by doing the same.

He was still trying to compose himself and merely smirked at her. "I can make it even nicer next time."

"Oh?" She slowly strode up to him and began to make out with him.

"Next time, I can use a bit of magic." He looked at her confidently. "Can really drive you insane then."

Emily was interested. "You can use magic like that?"

He laughed softly at her expression. "Oh yes."

She hummed. "I don't know. I can't say I'm not intrigued buuut..." She paused. "Remember how I refused your healing magic?" When he nodded she continued. "I don't like the feeling of magical healing. It's uncomfortable."

He understood now. She was never against mages at all. It was just that. "This won't be uncomfortable, trust me." He searched for her face and lifted it up by her chin, making her look directly into his eyes. "I'll make sure it will be _very_ nice."

She felt her face become red hot. "Fuck, Anders." She cursed under her breath.

"What?" He knew what he was doing, but it was fun for him to have this effect on her.

"You enjoy making me want you, huh?"

He merely nodded. "So do you want me to try it on you next time?"

"If it feels as good as you say it will, then yes."

His hands moved down to her behind again, blatantly fondling her as he kissed her.

* * *

"Food's finally ready." She groaned as she began handing out bowls filled with the broth she made. It wasn't tasty but so far none of the food they had on this expedition had been. It was food. It was needed. She was extremely hungry at this point, having to wait for the broth to simmer. Her eyes scanned the campsite at the thaig. "Where is Emily?"

"She went towards the buildings over there. A while ago." Fenris answered her from the side before he dug into the food.

"What? How long ago?" She began to worry then. Perhaps something had happened to her.

"I'm not sure. A long while ago though." He thought about it. "You had just started cooking the broth when she left."

"That's a long while then." She immediately got up and wanted to walk towards the buildings, but Fenris' voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Hawke."

Varric scoffed. "Though she's a good warrior, if she's alone out there and there hasn't been any word for a while; she may be in trouble, Broody."

"Trust me. Do not follow her. She's not the only person who's missing." He said in an pressing tone of voice.

Marian counted heads then, excluding Bartrand's scouts. Then it dawned on her and she sat back down with an extremely pleased expression. "Ah. I see." Her voice lilted upwards as she spoke then. That naughty little minx, she thought to herself. When she locked eyes with Fenris, he smiled faintly at her. Though she couldn't tell if it was because of the situation with Anders and Emily, or if it was because of her own expression.

Varric laughed. "Oh this is good. How much you wanna bet they return to camp soon with their faces all red and sweaty?"

Marian made a face. "Maker, I don't want to imagine them like that, Varric."

"I'm just saying! Anyone wanna bet with me?"

Carver jumped in. "I'll bet with you. I think they'll return to camp, not with their faces red and sweaty but looking neutral. They'll probably act like nothing happened."

To everyone's surprise Fenris joined in as well. "I don't know, Emily may surprise you and be extremely blunt and honest about it when you ask her."

"Ha! Right. I don't think so, Broody. I don't agree with what Junior said but she would never admit it. Neither would Blondie."

"Well, place your bets now, gentlemen, because here they come." Marian quickly took a bite and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her amusement at the men placing their bets.

"Ten silver says red and sweaty."

"Psh, ten silver says neutral and acting aloof."

"Twenty silver on being honest when asked." Fenris knew that Hawke would ask questions about it, in some way. He had gotten to know the mage pretty well by now. She was a curious sort.

"Oooo, bold." Carver whispered at the white haired elf.

Emily had a feeling it would've been better had they both returned to camp seperately, but Anders insisted on coming back together. He said they would know by now anyways. Especially considering Bartrand's yapping and letting everyone know there was something going on between the two of them for sure. When she saw everyone purposely looking anywhere but at them when they got there, she knew enough. She groaned inwardly and prepared herself for the questions that would no doubt follow soon.

"Dinner's ready." Marian said in a cheerful sing song voice.

"Yep." She merely said as she grabbed a bowl and began putting the broth inside of it. She sat back down around the fire and Anders followed her. Almost pushing Carver out of the way so he could sit right next to her.

A moment of silence as everyone avoided looking at one another and ate the broth Marian had prepared. However, Emily knew this wouldn't be the case for long.

"What were you two doing?"

 _And there it was._ She casually blew on the spoonful of broth before glancing over towards Anders' face next to her. He kept a knowing smile on his face. "We fucked over there." She took a bite of the food and then used the, now empty, spoon to point towards the empty building they had returned from.

Anders choked on his broth, taken completely by surprise at how casually she said that. Not expecting her to admit it so easily. After all, though people in the group now had their suspicions, it was never confirmed by either one of them.

Varric chuckled.

"Oh. That's nice. Next time, let us know in advance, maybe? So we know not to worry about the two of you being murdered by darkspawn."

"Will do, Marian." She winked at her friend and took another spoonful of broth.

Some more silence around the campfire.

"You both owe me ten silver." Fenris said smugly, before finishing up his own bowl and placing it next to the bucket of water.

When Emily followed his gaze, she saw how both Varric and Carver reached down into their coinpurses and pulled out ten silver, handing it over to Fenris.

"You guys suck." She merely spat at them.

* * *

They followed Bartrand in silence. It had taken forever since waking up today, all this walking around. After they left the old thaig, they've just been... walking. And for the first time in a while, nobody was making jokes. They had made camp five more times after that one thaig and food and water was running out. Including the fodder for Rocky, which is what Emily named the bronto they traveled with. Things were starting to look dire. The maps were accurate but despite that, many passages and 'roads' had been blocked by cave-ins. They were forced to go around the main paths a couple of times now and they had found nothing. No darkspawn, which had still been a very good thing, but also no riches. No artifacts. Absolutely zilch. The scouts had been sent ahead of the main group, to see if there was another way around and Bartrand merely followed the main direction they had ran off to. Finally, he held up his hand and everybody stopped walking. Emily took this time to stretch a bit, roll her shoulders and crack her neck. She was starting to lose hope of this trip being worth it at all.

One of the scouts came running back. Bartrand looked at the dwarf with a growing annoyance. This whole sodding trip had been useless so far. "There's been a collapse- the way forward is blocked."

"What?" Bartrand glared angrily at the scout before him and his nostrils flared. "Is there some way around?"

The scout backed up slowly, holding up his hands in defense as Bartrand inched closer. There had been so many blocked paths by now that the rest of the scouting group began to fear Bartrand somewhat. He had lost more and more patience as time went by and as of late he looked like he would snap very soon at the littlest problem. "Not that I've been able to find. The side passages are too dangeorus."

Bartrand remained silent. Just.. staring at the scout before him. Emily held her breath as she narrowed her eyes at the dwarf's back. Suddenly he punched the scout square in the face. The dwarf reached for his jaw and muffled his cry. "Useless! What am I paying you blighters for?" He continued to stomp onwards. "Set camp!"

Varric followed his brother with an uneasy feeling. Everyone was starting to dislike Bartrand more and more during this trip. He barely spoke to anyone, if he did, he'd bark orders at them. He didn't join in on conversation or banter, which would've been alright, but not when he was being a total ass most the time. "Problems, brother?"

"Sodding Deep Roads! Who knows how long it'll take to clear the path?"

"Shall we not try to find a way around, instead? Seems like the logical choice."

The way his brother had spoken so lightheartedly, annoyed Bartrand even more. "You think I'm an idiot, Varric? The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous!"

Marian sighed. "See, this is why you bring someone like me along, Bartrand. I'm not a scout. Neither are my friends, here."

"We'll take a look. If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying put was the right decision." He spoke calmly to his brother. It would be a good idea apart from trying to find a way around the blocked path. He figured they all needed some time away from his hotheaded brother. Including himself.

"Fine, fine! Find a way around. Just do it quickly!"

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is why I left the Wardens. I hate the blighted Deep Roads."

Emily hushed the mage from beside her and smiled reassuringly. They would be alright. So long down under the earth and there had still been no signs of darkspawn roaming the area, she felt pretty confident. Bodahn then came jogging up towards the small group and seemed to be worried sick. "I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear I must. I fear my boy Sandal, wandered off. He's somewhere in those passages, right now! I beg you, keep an eye out for him. He just... doesn't understand danger like he should."

Marian nodded at the older dwarf. "Don't worry Bodahn, we'll find your boy. We need to search those side passages anyhow. When we see him, we'll bring him back to you."

He nodded and wandered off. "Poor Sandal. I can't believe he's done this!"

Emily checked her weapons then and readied herself. There may not be darkspawn in those side passages but there are still other dangers. Deepstalkers for instance. Spiders. She shuddered at the thought. So far they had been fine, but they had also mostly been following the normal paths and roads. They never really had taken any side passages, except for that one time, at the very beginning of the trip. As the group moved towards the side passage to the right of them, she sighed. "I don't want to be negative, but _if_ there is something down there with us-" she gestured over towards the side passage. "-Then Sandal... He won't be able to... You know." The boy was sweet, albeit creepy. However he had no idea to protect himself. He could hardly form normal sentences.

Carver nodded. "For once, I agree with Emily. There's no way he could survive anything on his own down here. Even if there's nothing down there, if he gets lost and we don't find him, he'll die of starvation and dehydration."

"Well we can't give up before we even started."

"I wasn't suggesting that, Marian." Emily entered the side passage first, followed by the others, one by one. "Just... like to think realistically and prepare for the worst. It can only go up hill from there."

The group walked behind one another, with Emily leading. Though in truth she got less sure of her bold move to walk in front of the group as the passage narrowed further out. They didn't need to carry around any torches with them, with the lyrium veins lighting up the entire area they were walking in. "So, none of the scouts actually cleared this passage way?" Carver asked hesitantly at the back of the line.

"We're the first ones, Junior."

"Great."

Emily kept her hand steady on the pommel of her sword at all times. There was no room to whip out her shield but she figured for now there had been no need for that. Despite the whole place feeling sort of unsettling, there had been some odd beauty to it all. But that was mainly due to the lyrium veins. She had never been around them from up close, never seen an actual lyrium vein. She'd seen many lyrium potions and even seen the dust some merchants sell for potion making, but never the actual veins themselves. They looked like spiky tree branches, entirely glowing blue. It looked eerily beautiful and in the complete darkness no other light would be needed. Finally, the passage way widened up again and she saw the end come in sight. They reached a great stone hall of some sorts. It felt exponentially warmer in this place and she could smell the strong scent of sulphur that was bubbling up from the lava at the end of the hallway. The floor had been cracked and broken down, likely due to a cave-in or earthquakes. There had been another path to the right of them, that would hopefully lead back around to where Bartrand and the cave-in had been. Otherwise, they'd just be getting more and more lost in the Deep Roads, instead of going to where they were supposed to go. Though Emily at this point, wasn't even sure Bartrand knew where to go to. They didn't seem to be having a set destination down here. Right now, she was almost entirely certain Bartrand was just hoping to run into an old thaig like they had before- but this time filled to the brim with riches. Her eyes landed on an old rickety staircase made of wood that led downwards only a bit, she gasped as she noticed a group of darkspawn further ahead of them. She stopped dead in her tracks, and the others soon noticed it as well.

"Well, shit."

The others readied themselves. But the sound they made, readying their weapons and Varric's not so quiet curse, notified the darkspawn in question. They screeched loudly and the whole group, filled with hurlocks and genlocks dashed towards them. Emily remained atop the staircase, not trusting the rickety old thing to hold the weight of so many on there. Besides, she could use this to her advantage. As the first one dashed closer towards her, she merely kicked it against it's chest, sending it back down the stairs. She could sense the low thrumming on her skin, the tingling sensation that indicated a barrier being put around her and the others. Another darkspawn bolted towards her and jumped up at her, the barrier knocking it back down on the ground. She yelled and hacked her sword around as another duo of darkspawn creatures jumped up at her. Fenris quickly helped her out, while the remainder of the group of creatures, climbed their way up the low walls next to the stairs. Marian, Varric and Carver focused on that part of the group. In the meanwhile, Emily, Fenris and Anders stepped backwards. Ensuring their safety near the steps. It wasn't a long drop down but it could cripple you and fighting near it wasn't a smart move to make.

She charged right at one of them, bashing it backwards a little with her shield, but she only staggered it somewhat. Keeping it's nasty claws and gnashing teeth away from her with the shield, she stuck her sword down into its torso, digging it further down as it growled in anger. She could hear the flesh of the monster tearing as her sword ripped it's skin open even further. Black liquid came oozing out of the thing and she quickly tilted her head backwards, making sure none of that nasty shit came close to her mouth or eyes. Anders threw up another barrier as three other darkspawn came running at them, shooting out fireballs right afterwards. The fire burned one of them good, but the other two seemed to not give a damn about their flesh being cooked. The one that was on fire, turned its attention angrily towards the mage in question. Anders swung his staff around, drawing from the fade and conjured up a stone fist, which sent the nasty creature flying backwards into the walls. Fenris in turn spun his war hammer around rapidly, causing Emily to swear and jump to the side trying to dodge his massive weapon. "Be careful!" she cried out in a slightly panicked tone of voice. The two that had been left were knocked down to the ground however, and Emily was able to finish one of them off by stabbing her sword down into it's skull. She heard the nasty cracking of bone and then the creature hissing out one final time before stilling at the end of her blade. Fenris raised his war hammer up high and swung it back down with such force that the head of the last remaining darkspawn split open in an explosion of blood and chunks. She shuddered as some of that ended up on her legs. "Ugh."

Breathing heavily, she turned around to face the others. Varric retrieved some of his crossbow bolts that hadn't been broken off or shattered and Marian and Carver put away their own weapons. "I'd wondered when the darkspawn would show up." She said sarcastically.

"Let's keep going." Emily was shaking her leg around a bit, trying to get most of the chunks off her armor, before continuing on down the steps.

"There's no way Bodahn's boy was able to survive a whole group of them on his own." Varric said quietly.

"He could've taken one of the other passage ways." Marian said in a stern tone of voice. She liked Sandal. She also really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news upon returning to Bodahn and the others, either.

As they continued on walking, they eventually reached another chamber, with a big metal door at the end. Emily, however, was momentarily distracted by the cavern that had been on the other side of the path they'd been walking on. When she glanced down into it from above, she felt herself in awe of all the pretty lyrium veins and the light they emitted. Amidst all that darkness, it looked magical. She felt a light tapping on her arm then; it was Fenris. "Let's keep moving."

She muttered an apology and Marian and Carver pushed open the heavy metal door, immediately hearing more screeching on the other side of it as they did. "Here they come!" Marian called out, while taking her stance in front of the others. She conjured up multiple spirit bolts and hit the first few at the front of the group. Anders followed her attack with petrify, turning the next couple of them into stone in mere seconds. To which Carver and Fenris responded quickly, shattering them with their two-handed weapons. Anders noticed how Emily charged right at the biggest one of them all and quickly put a rock armor around her body. She almost shrieked as the stone pebbles and rocks around her suddenly gravitated towards her torso. She had never seen such a thing before; the rocks all glued together into one big chestpiece of stone, protecting her. She had no time to really appreciate or admire the handiwork however, because the tallest hurlock she'd been targeting swung it's own daggers at her. She jumped backwards, dodging the blow, though the daggers of the creature still scratched the surface of her rock armor. She grinned when she saw the sparks of steel against stone and realized for now she was fine. Although she didn't know how much longer this armor would remain. She jumped upwards, kicking the creature in it's face as she did and slashed her sword while she was coming back down. Slicing a perfect vertical line starting from it's head, all the way down to it's groin. It was spewing blood and she swiftly rolled to the side and got back up to her feet, readying herself for the next asshole. The armor around her chest startled to crumble and the pieces of rock and pebble fell back down to the ground then. _So much for extra protection._

When the battle was over, she had sustained a few wounds here and there. Some cuts were made into her face, one of the darkspawn creatures she had fought managed to slice her across the nose and cheek as she tried to dodge it. Another had fired two arrows into her left shoulder and her upper arm, though she was mostly just glad the arrows weren't shot directly near her heart. Lastly, one of them had punched her against the cheek when she'd been toe to toe with it. She had disarmed the creature but forgot that darkspawn aren't stupid and can, and as she realized soon after, _will_ use their hands and fists if they need to. She reached down into her satchel and drank the contents of a health potion, groaning when she glanced down at her upper arm and shoulder. "Let me help." Anders reached out to her, but she swatted his hand away.

"No. I can do this. I've done it before." She hated it. But she had done this before. Way back when, she's had to remove arrows from her body as well. It was going to sting like a bitch and it would make her bleed some more, but she knew it had to be done. She took a firm hold of the first arrow and didn't even count, immediately pulling it out of her flesh. She winced and closed her eyes, reaching for the second one. The others were watching her with pained expressions. The shoulder one was going to be the worst. When she moved her arm, she could feel the arrowhead scraping against the bone of her shoulder. "Fuckityfuckfuck."

Anders readied himself for a healing spell, keeping his hands close to her shoulder, he nodded at her. "You can do this. Just like the other one."

"Uh-huh." She took a deep breath then and tried to pull the other one out. It was stuck, however so she only made the pain worse. She cried out and continued to curse some more. "Come on, you son of a bitch." She hissed through gritted teeth, yanking it a second time. When she managed to pull it out, the blood trickled down her arm and Anders quickly put his hand there to heal the wound. She winced some as she felt the healing magicks do their work on her shoulder. But after having felt what she just had, for the first time it wasn't so bad to be healed by magic.

His hands were covered in her blood, but he was grateful that the wounds she'd sustained only seemed to piss her off. "You're a tough one, Emily." He chuckled.

Marian nodded. "That she is. Can you check on me after you've seen to her, Anders?" When the healer turned his head around to look at her, she was pointing towards a huge gash across her arm. "I got lucky." She then patted her armor and smirked.

* * *

"Great help you were." Marian berated her friend as she approached the whimpering girl.

Carver actually laughed and pointed at her and when Emily shot daggers at him, he merely managed to say between the fit of laughter; "Such a strong warrior, afraid of spiders."

"They were fucking huge, you dick!" She hissed angrily at the brother.

The others had been pretty entertained by the sight as well, and although Marian had initially been angry with her friend for refusing to fight them, she now began to snicker as well. She couldn't help it. The moment they walked into the chamber filled with spiders, Emily already began to cower behind the others. However when the monstrously big spider fell down from the ceiling, she quite literally began to cry and hid behind the corner they had come from. "You're gonna have to learn to fight them, Emily." She shook her head and almost felt pity for her friend.

"Fuck that!" She rubbed her arms uncomfortably and made her way back towards the others slowly. "You guys managed on your own."

Anders threw his arm around her and nuzzled her from the side. "You're not as fearless as I thought you were."

Varric cocked his head to the side amusedly. "Do we need to give you two some time alone?"

She playfully pushed Anders away from her. "Stop making fun of me. I handled my own during the darkspawn fights. I'll fight anything, except dragons and spiders- thank you very much!"

The group kept on walking ahead, still on edge and carefully maneuvering around the chambers and hallways they ran into. Opening some doors here and there that turned out to hide other side chambers with some glowing mushrooms or smaller lyrium veins that Anders and Marian could use for potion making. Other side chambers held nothing of worth or turned out to be entirely caved in once they opened the door.

Eventually Emily stopped walking and held up her hand, halting the others in the group. "Shh. You guys hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" Carver asked her.

"Shh!" She put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, honing into the sound of a very low thrum.

"I can hear it, too." Marian said softly.

After a second or two, Anders too joined in, saying he could hear the thrumming sound. However, Varric, Fenris and Carver claimed they couldn't hear shit. Ignoring their confusion, Emily walked on ahead, still ever watchful of possible darkspawn. However, there hadn't been any. She gasped in wonder as she saw an ogre entirely frozen into place. It almost looked like he had quite literally been frozen, but when she reached out her hand to touch it; it hadn't been cool to the touch. This wasn't ice. "The thrum is coming from... this." She kept her hand on the frozen ogre and felt the rhythmic humming coming from whatever this shit was.

"Okay, _now_ I can hear it." Varric mumbled to himself.

As they all examined the beast, Carver suddenly began to feel sick. He pinched the bridge of his nose, standing further away from the others. He didn't mention the feeling, however and quickly blamed it on all the walking they had done as of late. He barely got any sleep, and the food they ate wasn't quite up to par to what he'd normally have.

Suddenly Varric's voice brought everyone back to attention. "Well I'll be a nug's uncle. Isn't that Bodahn's boy?" when Emily and the others followed his gaze, they saw the back of Sandal. Who had been standing near the edge, staring into the cavern below. Right next to him, had been several darkspawn corpses, laying on the ground.

Emily scoffed. Had this kid survived an entire group of them and an ogre, too? When the boy turned around, his face bloodied with darkspawn blood, he merely smiled. "Hello."

Carver chuckled. "It is! The great warrior stands victorious!"

"What I'd like to know is how you managed to kill all of them." Marian got down to her knees before him and waited for a reply. Instead, Sandal merely handed over a glowing rock.

"Boom."

Marian examined the rock in her hands and nodded. "Uh-huh." Then she turned her head around into the direction of the frozen ogre. "And how did you do that?"

"Not enchantment." Then he turned back around and walked into the direction they had all come from. As if it was the normalest thing ever.

Varric found his way next to Marian as she got back up to her feet, still examining the rock she had received from Sandal. "Smart boy. Come on, we still need to find a way past that collapse."

* * *

They had found their way back towards camp, after finding the damn dragons. Emily had angrily yelled out during the fight: _"What did I fucking say?! No dragons and spiders!"_ Still she had fought the dragonlings and the big one afterwards. She couldn't hide from another fight after the spiders from before. At least now they had a way around, the chamber in which they fought the dragons was close to where Bartrand and the others had been. It looped right back around, so they finally had another way forward. Plus, the dragon was hoarding piles of gold coins. Which she thought was hilarious. That even in Thedas it rang true; dragons hoard gold. The gold they all shared amongst one another and decided to keep it to themselves for now. After all, they had just risked their lives fighting darkspawn, spiders and dragons to carve out a safe path for the rest of the group. Emily liked the amount of coin she'd gotten, even after it was shared amongst the others. Still, it wasn't treasure worthy. If _this_ was the best they'd find down here, then this trip wasn't going to be worth it at all.

"Bartrand! We found a way around your damned cave-in!" Varric bellowed as he saw the back of his brother.

"It's about time! Let's move out!"

They packed up the camp, placing everything back on the cart Rocky was pulling forth and followed Emily and the others towards the main chamber where they fought the dragons earlier. Bodahn had been profusely thanking everyone for bringing Sandal back to him and the group just walked in silence for a while.

That was, until Varric found his way next to Emily as they walked on ahead. "So. I've a question."

"Naturally." She smirked. Varric always had questions.

"You are the only one that calls Hawke by her first name."

She snorted. " _That's_ your burning question? Why I don't call her Hawke?" He nodded in response. She hummed. "I don't know. I met her in Lothering way back when and she introduced herself to me as Marian, not as Hawke. It's pretty common to call someone by their first name. Everyone calls you Varric and not Tethras."

"Yeah but even after being around us for so long, everyone calls her Hawke, and you still refuse to."

"I like to stand out." She smiled a toothy grin at the dwarf. "Besides, I could say the same about you; you call me Emily, but give everyone else nicknames. Well, aside from Marian and Aveline, I suppose."

He put his finger against his chin as he thought about that, all very dramatic like. She snorted at the sight of it. "You're right." He finally conceded. "I had been thinking on a nickname for you, actually. Have been for a while now. Let me see.." He got quiet for a bit, then finally settled on the one that kept popping back inside his mind. "Embers."

She sputtered. "Embers? That almost sounds like an actual name, like Amber."

"Yes, but no. Think about it. The way I see you, you're a firebrand. You say what you think. So, there's fire. Also, embers continue to burn after a fire has no more flames. Even when you're not fighting, not arguing, you're still intense." When he noticed her expression at the word 'intense' he quickly elaborated. "In a good way, of course. On top of all of that; your eye color looks very intriguing when you stare directly into the fire. The hazel color seems to almost light up and turn your eyes orange. Though that could just be my imagination."

She snorted again. "You've been dissecting me for a while then, huh?"

"Sure have, Embers."

"Did I hear that right? Does my friend finally have a nickname, too?" Marian wrapped an arm around Emily's neck then and laughed when the dwarf shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face. "Embers. Oooo. Sounds exotic."

"Yeah, just keep on calling me Emily, Marian." She huffed at her friend laughing at the new nickname for her.

"Hey, Varric!" Bartrand called out from the front of the group. "Is this the chamber where you fought the dragons?"

Varric nodded. "That's it. The chamber only has one way to go to and it's where we need to be. We didn't check beyond those doors, however."

Bartrand didn't care about any possible threats lingering behind said doors, immediately pushing them open with some of his scouts. Emily put her hand on the pommel of her sword, worrying that there might be more enemies on the other side. However, as they approached the doors that Bartrand had disappeared into, they heard nothing. "Let's er... just prepare for the worst." She swallowed down hard as she followed through the doors.

When the entire group caught up with Bartrand, they all fell silent. Varric gasped in awe. "Holy shit."

Emily was a tad bit confused. This just looked like the entrance to another thaig to her. Marian seemed to be just as confused as her, however. "What? Is this what you were expecting?"

Bartrand answered, still flabbergasted by the sights before them. "I thought.. an abandoned thaig, something old, but... what is this?"

Emily really looked at what she saw in front of her: a massive stone staircase, with huge crystals sprouting up from the stone floors next to it. Massive pillars spanned the height of the chamber or thaig they were in, some of them had been slightly smaller in height. The smaller ones had red glowing tips, which illuminated the area like the lyrium veins had done before. Speaking of lyrium veins; she could see the same eerily looking veins which reminded her of tree branches, however these were red. The same color red as the tips of the smaller pillars had been. So these would have to be lyrium veins, as well? But why were they red? The temperature down in this place was very pleasing, as well, she noted. It almost felt like there had been no chill down here at all. Perhaps because they had been down so deep into the earth? Aside from the stone pillars and staircase, there had also been... what she could only describe to be statues? Massive, towering statues, almost as high up as the ceiling. Which on it's own was already hard to see, that's how high up it had been in this particular area. The statues didn't seem to be made of stone, however. It was odd. Compared to the thaig they had camped up in before, this definitely didn't look like that. But was this a thaig? Even Bartrand didn't really seem to know.

"How did you know this was even here, Bartrand?" Marian asked as her eyes landed on the lyrium veins. She had noticed that Emily studied them as well, earlier. There was something... off down here, however. She could very clearly feel something was off. But she wouldn't mention this for now.

"Old scavenger tales. After the Third Blight. A week below the surface, they said, but nobody believed them.."

"Looks like they were right." Varric said quietly.

"Make camp here! We need to look around." Bartrand called out to his scouts behind them.

The entire group helped set up camp, Emily put up her tent and then decided to sit down and relax for a bit. They had, after all, just cleared out the path leading up to this thaig- and continued without taking so much as a break. She rolled her neck and groaned as she felt the pops. She watched Bartrand from afar, as he was studying the thaig they had been in at the moment. He looked.. thoroughly confused.

"Did you actually believe that we were going to find something?" It was Anders' voice. He took a seat down next to her on the ground and looked at her incredulously.

She scoffed and shook her head 'no'. "I honestly thought we were wasting our time and effort on this whole trip. It also didn't help that Bartrand was being so secretive about the whole thing and not telling us what he was looking for exactly. I mean, _now_ we know this is what he had been looking for..."

"Yeah, tales from after the Third Blight." He sighed. "If this is really that place..." He fell silent and glanced around the place with wonder in his eyes.

She could tell where he was going with this. "I know right?" Her interested eyes met his. Anders couldn't help himself. He was interested in this place. "That would mean that nobody's been down here for ages. We'd be the first since the Third Blight."

He snorted. "You're adorable when you get excited about something, you know that?"

She hushed him and gestured over towards Bartrand. Marian had sought him out and they were talking. Anders and Emily could hear what they were saying to one another.

"I don't get it. Nothing in this thaig makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"We're well below the Deep Roads. Whatever dwarves lived here, they came long before the First Blight. But where are the statues of Paragons? I don't recognize these markings on the wall or anything in the rubble."

Emily widened her eyes and whispered to Anders. "Before the First Blight!"

He chuckled and nodded back towards Marian and the dwarf. "Well, haven't dwarves changed over the years? Who knows how old these ruins are."

"I know enough about our history to know we haven't changed much. Dwarves have been mired in tradition for many ages. These dwarves might've been unique. If so, I hope they kept their valuables close at hand."

Marian sighed and turned back around to look at Fenris, Carver, Anders and Emily. "Let's explore, then."

Emily groaned, slapping her thighs as she got back up to her feet. She was just settling in and enjoyed taking the break. "No rest for the wicked.." she mumbled quietly, but Anders had heard her and gave her a mischievous grin.

They continued walking past the camp and found another stone stairway, however this one was carved straight into the stone of the floors and walls around them. Varric stopped walking and glanced behind him towards the camp, one last time. He hummed and his face looked troubled. "Whatever's through there, it seems still intact. Think we'll find anything?"

"Your brother is far more excited about this place than you are, Varric." Marian joked wryly.

"Unlike him, I wasn't born in Orzammar. I wouldn't even be down here if there wasn't profit in it. This entire place gives me the chills. Let's hope it's worth it."

Marian pointed towards the lyrium veins. "I understand the uneasy feeling. I felt it earlier, when looking at those."

Anders' eyes widened. "You too?" When Marian glanced back at him he pressed his lips into a thin line. "I felt it, too. But I thought it was just my imagination."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily glanced between her friend and the healer next to her. "I don't feel anything." She shrugged.

"Neither do I." Fenris said resolutely. Carver too agreed with them on not feeling anything 'bad' or 'wrong'.

"Maybe it's a mage thing? Because it's... lyrium?" Marian hummed and cocked her head to the side, looking back at the odd colored veins. "At any rate, let's be careful."

The group continued walking down the steps and saw black smoke rising up from the ground. Emily unsheathed her weapons instantly. "Demons!" She called out.

These were just simple shades and posed no real threat. At least they were weaker than most demons and they weren't spiders or dragons or darkspawn. The group made short work of them. She looked at the husks of what was left of them all and then noticed a big golem standing in the corner of the area they were at. She gasped and remembered Shale back in Honnleath. "A stone Golem." Her fingers glided over the strange white glowing markings that had been on it's arms. "Aedan traveled with one. It had the same markings as-" She jumped backwards when it began to rumble and shake violently. The golem had come back to life, without a control rod and she immediately felt her heart sink. "I never fought one before though!" She yelped as it swung it's massive fists towards her.

Anders was quicker than Marian had been and turned the Golem into ice, which gave the warriors some time to attack and weaken it. The stone chipped off of the golem as they hacked and slashed their weapons against it, but Emily had been afraid it would dull her blade, attacking stone like this. Marian conjured up some chain lightning, hitting the golem from the top, chipping away even more rock from the thing. Fenris' markings began to glow, drawing power from them and using it to his advantage. This golem was going to be a tough one to beat, so he'd need all the advantages he could get. Fighting the golem took longer than expected, especially seeing as how Carver and Emily's blades barely did anything to the golem. Varric's crossbow bolts also shattered upon impact with the golem, so he hadn't been able to do much damage with Bianca, neither. Instead, he opted for bombs and grenades to help wear the thing down. Finally, it fell down to the ground and stopped moving altogether.

"Everyone alright?" Marian called out to the rest.

Emily groaned. "I felt useless fighting that thing."

Carver nodded in agreement with her. "Our swords don't do much to stone golems. I fear running into more of them."

"It's a good thing we're here then." Fenris admitted gingerly when he spoke of himself and the two mages. "Magic'll do more damage to those things than swords and shields and my war hammer doesn't dull that fast."

"Yeah.." Emily sighed, deeply troubled. It's one thing to not fight spiders on purpose, while knowing that there's five other people who can make short work of them. However, it's a completely different thing when you actually can't fight something. She could, of course, but it wouldn't help at all. She felt crippled. Only Anders, Marian and Fenris would really be able to do much damage to those things. Varric too, until he runs out of grenades and bombs.

* * *

They followed the path, there had only been one straight path to follow down here. As they reached chambers and hallways, those same odd looking statues were everywhere. She stopped walking and examined one from up close. It looked like they were made of a dark metal or mineral. Obsidian perhaps? Or Onyx? They looked rather ominous, however. This was, in no small part, due to it's 'spikiness'. At the end of this particular hallway, there had been yet another door. She sighed and pressed her shoulders and arms against it, waiting for some help. These doors had been heavy to open, needing at least two people pushing it open. Fenris and Varric had done the last door, before that, Anders and Marian had done it. This time it was her turn and Carver's. The warrior joined her side, counted to three and together they slowly pushed open the metal door. When it had been opened, she sighed. "More stairs."

Marian felt even more uneasy than before. Her eyes darted over towards Anders the moment they stepped inside this chamber, his eyes told her enough; he'd been feeling the same as her. At the top of the stairs, had been what looked like an altar. Slowly, the group made their way up the steps. Her eyes landed on the... thing, that was on the altar. As she got even closer to it, it started to glow and sparkle. Red light emanating from it. It looked creepy as ever; some type of skeletal figure was depicted, with two of the same figures at it's arms. It almost looked like the main figure was holding them close to it's body.

"You see what I'm seeing?" Varric asked his friend from the side as his eyes glanced down at the idol.

"Is that lyrium at the bottom of the idol?" Marian asked out loud, seeing the tiny red branches at the bottom of the skeletal figures that were depicted. They looked the same as the lyrium veins inside of this thaig. However these were much smaller. To fit the idol, perhaps?

"It's definitely magic. And not the good kind." Anders answered Marian. His worried eyes told Emily enough. Both of the mages were feeling odd ever since stepping into this thaig. And now, they both seemed to be... extremely disturbed by whatever feeling that idol gave them. Though she couldn't feel anything. Yes, the idol glowed red and it looked eerie- but it didn't give her any unsettling feelings.

"Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've ever seen." He heard footsteps then and turned around, seeing his brother walk into the same chamber. He'd been down the steps and gave him a pressing look. "Look at this, Bartrand. An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think. Could be worth a fortune."

Bartrand whistled, impressed by the description his younger brother gave. "You could be right. Excellent find."

Marian reached her hand down to grab the idol but then pulled it back again, feeling an odd sensation creep up on her as she did. She gulped loud enough for Emily to hear it. Marian really did look troubled by the thing. She decided to take over for her, grabbing the idol and examining it from up close. It glowed even brighter than it had done before.

"Not bad. We'll take a look around, see if there's anything further in." Varric noted from the side of her. She handed it over to him and he immediately threw it back down at Bartrand, who caught it in a split second.

"You do that."

They all looked around the chamber and Fenris pointed towards a door on the other side of the chamber, in the opposite direction of where they had come from. Walking over towards it, Emily followed him. Ready to help him open it. Suddenly Marian cried out: "The door!"

What they hadn't realized was that Bartrand had already slowly shut the door they used to get there. There was no way they'd be able to open it up from inside the chamber they were in. How even did Bartrand manage to close such a heavy door by himself? Unless he brought some of his scouts along when he went to find them.

"Bartrand! It's shut behind you!" Varric banged his fist against the, now closed, door.

All they heard was a soft chuckle on the other end of the door. "You always did notice everything, Varric."

"Are you joking? You're going to screw over your own brother for a lousy idol?"

"It's not just the idol! The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways! Sorry, brother."

Varric yelled out angrily after his brother a couple more times and Emily just watched the dwarf, feeling both angry and frightened. What if that other door didn't lead back up towards the surface, what if they'd be stuck down here forever? She rubbed her arms uncomfortably and tried to think positive thoughts, but failed miserably at it. She never liked Bartrand but she never thought he would screw them over like that. "I swear, I will find that son of a bitch- sorry mother- and I will kill him!" He took a deep breath then and sighed. "Let's hope there's a way out of here."

"We found a door." Fenris sounded annoyed as all hell, but his face tried to mask his annoyance.

"Right."

* * *

"Enough!" Stone began to fly towards the center of the room and in mere seconds it became a.... thing. "You have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed without need."

"What.... is that?" Marian gasped as she suddenly stood toe to toe with the stone thing. She straigtened her back then. "They attacked us first! We were only defending ourselves."

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission." It bellowed.

Emily glared at the thing. It resembled a figure in a sense. It now had what could be seen as arms, legs and a torso, including a 'head' with a big glowing light in the middle. The voice it had was deep and scary. She didn't like this thing. Not at all.

"What are these things? They seem like rock wraiths, but-" Varric got interrupted by the thing.

"-They hunger. The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know."

"The lyrium? That's what sustains them?" Marian asked the creature. But it didn't answer her question, merely continued with it's talking.

"I am not as they are. I am... a visitor."

Emily gritted her teeth and immediately took arms. "A demon, you mean!" Just like the 'visitor' back at the Circle Tower.

"I know-" Marian addressed her friend calmly. "I could sense it."

"I would not see my feast end. I sense your desire. You seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so."

"To the void with that!" Emily snarled at the demon.

Anders agreed with her. "Don't do it. Demons will trip you up every time."

"What are our options, Hawke?" Varric asked his friend slowly.

"We refuse, of course. I am not going to deal with a demon!'

"Most unwise."

Another group of shades and wraiths came floating up from the ground they stood upon. Emily wasn't scared of them anymore, she had dealt with them before in Ferelden and a couple of them earlier, down here. What she did fear was that demon they spoke to just now, made of rock. Which had now disappeared during the fight the group had with it's 'minions'. The bigger demons were scary to her, and she dreaded to think what else it had in store for the group. It disappeared but she knew it would return to them. She didn't disagree with Marian's decision to turn down it's offer of 'help', not in the slightest. She'd be furious with her friend had she agreed to it. However, the last time she angered a demon, it sent her into the fade with a false sense of complacency. Feeding on her inner most desires and dreams, waiting for her body back in the waking world to wither.

She felt the goosebumps on her arms and shook her head, willing those thoughts to leave her. She had forgotten about those horrors and now she was face to face with yet another demon like it. The smaller one's were no issue to her but the 'masters'. Anders noticed her expression and walked over towards her while the others of the group looked around. There had been a couple of chests down here, old ancient chests that likely belonged to the dwarves who used to live down here, ages ago. He took a gentle hold of her shoulders. "You alright?"

She nodded, but her expression told him otherwise. "It's just..." her voice was shaky. "The last time I fought a demon quite like this was... well, a while ago."

He understood. The more he spent time with Emily, the more he saw her as a kind hearted woman with fears like anybody else. She was tough, she kept people she didn't know at bay, seemed unbothered by everything- but get to know her, give her time to let you in and she becomes softer. More open, more vocal about her wants and needs, her fears and worries. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, not caring if the others would see it. Besides, he figured, they'd be too busy worrying about the demon and how to get out of here alive. "It'll be alright. We'll get out of here." He squeezed her arms softly.

She merely nodded as her face was pressed against his chest during the embrace. She did feel slightly more at ease hearing Anders speak like that to her. Though she also knew, deep down, that he too didn't know what they were about to face. He feared demons just like anybody else.

"You guys good?" Marian found her way back towards the healer and warrior and looked troubled. She feared what was about to happen once they leave this room, but knew they had no other choice.

"Mhm." her friend said shakily, taking her sword firmly in one hand, while holding her shield up in defense with the other.

They followed the path, there had only been the one, and went up some more steps. They were now walking into a big cavern with stone pillars scattered around it. The pillars were hugged by red lyrium veins. The branches curling and snaking around the stone. She swallowed down hard. This didn't look good. Too much open space. "Where are we now?" she sighed.

"This looks like a vault. The dwarves would've brought their-"

Varric was interrupted by stone floating towards the middle of the vault. The stone began to form the same shape of the creature they had spoken to before, however this time- it was much bigger. And instead of the yellow-ish light it emanated before, it now glowed entirely red. Emily whimpered softly as it stood before them, towering up high, threateningly glaring down at the group of warriors, mages and rogue. At least, she figured that what it was doing was 'glaring'. It hardly had an actual face to know for certain. Varric blinked rapidly a few times. "Oh, that can't be good."

The creature began to throw magic attacks at the entire group and although it wasn't a pleasant feeling in the slightest to be hit by them, it wasn't as bad as being cut by daggers or blades. However, this thing was made entirely out of stone, she didn't know she'd be able to help much without dulling her blade entirely. Still, she figured she wasn't going to stand idly by. If she was going to dull her sword on this thing, then so fucking be it. She kept attacking it from up close, deflecting the magical attacks it threw at her and the others with her shield from time to time. Other times, she hadn't been as lucky and could feel the slight burning on her skin as the magic made contact with her flesh. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she didn't have time to study it now. Marian put up a barrier around the group as best she could, though everyone was seperated from one another. Fenris stood at the back of the creature, Carver next to him on the right, Emily was attacking it from the front, dodging blows by the rocks and magic as much she could and Varric, Anders and herself were standing some ways back. Eventually the rock demon teleported from the end of the room right to the middle of it. It curled up into a ball, floating mid air and it was hard for the warriors to reach it with their weapons. Even Fenris and Carver seemed to be having a difficult time swinging their weapons at it.

A low humming sound was heard, that got louder and louder by the second, until the buzzing was deafening. Marian could feel the magicks tingle on her skin, lingering on her flesh like tiny little pinpricks. Whatever magic it was using, it was charging up for a heavy attack. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw how close the warriors had been to it. "GET BACK!" She yelled at the group of them. Emily and the others were confused, but when the creature began to glow even redder than before, they realized the sense of immediate danger.

"Shit shit shit!" Emily ran away from it, trying to find a place far enough but wouldn't be able to find it.

Fenris and Carver ran back towards Marian and the others and yelled at Emily to follow them, but she couldn't hear them. The demon shot out a barrage of power, glowing red like the lyrium veins around them. Marian was able to pull Fenris back behind the pillars of stone which kept the force from harming them. The stone pillars were shaking and rumbling as the wave of energy hit it, she couldn't however see Emily.

She cried out, her body was on fire. Her skin felt like it was burning off and she couldn't walk anymore. Her legs gave out and she fell down hard, her head hitting the stone floor with a crack. She opened her mouth to cry out but nothing came out, she began to shudder and shake due to the extreme hot cracking pain she felt all over her body. Everything was burning. "Emily!" Marian called out to her and wanted to run after her, help her out but Carver held her back.

"Wait!" He nodded towards the creature. "If you go out there now, the same thing will happen to you. Wait for it to finish."

When the creature finally 'powered back down', Marian ran over towards her friend who had been convulsing back down on the ground. "Anders, help me!" The two of them put a barrier around themselves and Emily as they tried to take a hold of her and drag her behind one of the pillars safely. She cried out in pain as they did. "I know, I know, I'm sorry!"

Fenris, Carver and Varric continued to attack the demon, trying to wear it down before the mages would rejoin them.

Marian looked in horror at her friend, who's armor had been ripped and torn in places, revealing blistered and red skin. Her forehead, had been bleeding, likely due to the fall she made. "We have to finish this thing off, before we do anything for her." She spoke to Anders, who had been trying to alleviate her pain somewhat. She was shaking and shivering, her hands were twitching in front of her chest.

He hated to leave her like this, but Hawke had been right. Right now, they needed to end that thing before it does any more damage. She was safe here, for now. At least the wave of power it used before wouldn't be able to hurt her more while she was behind this pillar. They left her side and joined with the others, fighting on and dodging the surge of magical power whenever the creature would power back up again. Hiding behind the pillars, they would all glance over towards Emily, who had not moved from where she was laid back down. Everyone felt the panic within them, not knowing how she would come out of this pain and all those wounds. Anders would have his work cut out for him.

She laid there, twitching and shaking on the ground. Everything hurt. Her skin was on fire, burning with an intensity she had never felt before. It felt as if you burned your skin, but a hundred times worse than when you accidentally burn yourself on a fire. The exposed skin was grating over the rough rocky floor beneath her. Everything was hurting. She wanted to cry out in agony, but her voice failed her. Instead, tears just came rushing down her cheeks. She wanted the pain gone, she wanted it all gone. Eventually she could not keep open her eyes any longer, she blacked out due to the intense pain she felt.

* * *

"Look, we need to do something here!" Marian yelled at Anders in desperation. "My brother is sick with the taint and you said you know of some Grey Wardens down here with us!"

"Look at your friend, Hawke! She _needs_ my help! She's been comatose like this for two days now."

"Both of you are right!" Fenris broke up the argument between the two mages. "Yes, Emily needs medical attention. Though her burns are healing, she still needs to be supervised constantly. But Anders isn't the only one who can do that."

"And Junior needs to be brought to the Wardens soon, but we don't even know where they are. Blondie, you're the only one who knows where they are down here. We can take care of Emily while you help out Hawke and Junior."

He pressed his hand onto her forehead and sighed. The fever hadn't gone down yet. Varric was right. Even if he didn't remember the exact location of the Wardens, he would be the only one able to sense them down there. They wouldn't stand a chance without him. "Fenris, Varric. I need you to keep a close eye on her. Keep changing her bandages every two hours with the salve I prepared. Clean the bandages first before reapplying them."

"We've seen you do it a hundred times, Blondie, we'll be fine. Don't worry. I won't let Embers die."

"Neither will I. You have my word." Fenris said curtly.

Carver coughed again and Marian rushed over to his side. "It's going to be alright, brother. Anders will take us to the Wardens."

He took one last look at her and got up to his feet then. "Let's not waste any time."

"Be careful, you three. And Junior..." Varric sighed, a disturbed look on his face. "You'll be alright."

Carver nodded weakly and began to walk next to Marian, who had been supporting him this entire time. The three of them left the chamber they had set up camp in, to look after Emily.

When they left, Varric shook his head looking at the pale girl. "Well, shit."

Fenris took a seat on the ground next to Emily and examined her features. "She looks better than she did yesterday, so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, well... This whole expedition's gone to shit. Junior got sick, Embers got attacked by whatever magic that demon was using. My brother screwed us over and locked us in down here... It'll take a week to return to the surface but we can't haul her around like this during the trip back up. She'd have to be conscious for that. Food has run out so now we have to hunt nugs to eat-"

"-And they say I'm pessimistic." He patted the dwarf on the back in a friendly manner. "I get your concerns, Varric but at least we've got clean water, nugs are in no short supply down here, Emily's doing better and Carver may actually have a shot at becoming a Grey Warden and survive this."

"Yeah, that pool of fresh water is a miracle." He murmured.

"She will be fine, as will Carver. He's strong. Whatever ritual the Wardens have to perform on him, I'm sure he'll be alright. As for Emily-" she looked like she was frowning, she must've had a bad dream. Her face was glistening with sweat. "-She'll make it out of this, too."

"I swear, when I find Bartrand, he'll wish I died down here."

* * *

She was alone in the darkness. Voices of people she once knew surrounded her, though she couldn't see the faces. She recognized them. The shrill and old voice from the matron of the orphanage.

_"You do this again, child and you will never get out of the orphanage, you hear me? Nobody wants a spoiled little brat like you."_

Her first talk with someone from the salvation army.

_"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before, have I? My name's Lucy. Are these all the clothes you own, sweetheart? Don't worry. We'll get you something more appropriate for the winter. Come, follow me."_

The first boy she slept with. Some lowlife methhead who tickled her fancy for some fucked up reason.

_"You want some of this shit, too? Nah? It's all good, means I got more for myself. Ay- you going to that party with me later tonight or what?"_

She got up from her knees and tried to walk, but she felt weak, her body heavy, too heavy. She couldn't move her feet.

_"Very well, miss..? I never asked for your name. My name's Cullen."_

Aedan's voice next. So familiar yet so strange to hear it again after so long a time.

_"Diana! Stay away from that thing!"_

No, no, no, no. This isn't right. Where was she? Why was she feeling so sad and alone. She felt a chill run down her spine. Something was in here with her. In the darkness. In the shadows.

_I need to leave this place._

She willed her feet to move, there had to be an end to this place. She kept hearing the voices around her, but tried her best to ignore them, to shut them out. There was no need to listen to them. She wasn't going to stay here. In this waking nightmare. No, she wasn't with Aedan, back in the fade, held back by the demon who preyed upon her inner most desires. Her wants in life. Not in that fake happiness. She wasn't with the matron, back in the old world, who yelled at her for never being wanted. Not ever having the chance to be happy, or be with a family. To have a family. She wasn't with Cullen, nor with that lowlife boy. She was... Where was she. She tried to remember where she last was. Her left foot finally moved forwards, albeit extremely slowly. Something about darkness, she was somewhere dark. Her eyes darted around from left to right, but she saw nothing but darkness.

_Not this kind of darkness. This hadn't been where she was before._

A very faint flicker of light appeared in the distance, it wasn't white or yellow light, it looked red. A red speck amongst the darkness. Her right foot followed her left and before she knew it, she was off, she had finally started to walk- to move. She felt tingling all over her body and winced at the uncomfortableness of it. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, she felt like her vocal cords were constricted. As if she was being choked.

A bit further ahead of her, appeared a bright golden light. Once she squinted her eyes, she could make out a figure. It was glowing head to toe. Once she got closer towards it, she could tell it had no real features to make out on it's face. It lit up the darkness around her and she could now see a clear path leading towards the red speck of light that had still looked to be miles away. The uneasiness Emily felt earlier had made way for comfort and a sense of being protected by whatever that was. Whatever it was, it also relieved her of the constriction on her throat. She cleared her throat, no longer not being able to make noise. The figure moved towards her. Then it spoke in many voices, she couldn't make out if the figure was male or female.  
_**"Yes, you are strong. I will help you. Do not fret. You are alright. You will be alright."**_

"Who... or what are you?"

_**"I am here to help you, that is all that matters. You need to return to your friends. They worry for you. You have been here far too long."** _

"My friends?" Something told her this figure was speaking the truth but why could she not remember anything solid? Only flashes of memories appeared inside her mind. She couldn't focus well enough.

_**"Something evil is trying to keep you here. The chill you feel upon your back. The darkness that withholds you from seeing the path."** _

"Something evil?"

_**"You have to keep going. Listen."** _

"Emily?"

_That voice was familiar. Anders._

_**"Yes."** _

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, she had been sweating profusely for the past hour now. Not to mention all the incoherent mumbling and the groaning. Anders sighed in relief, pressing her shoulders back down gently against the bedroll. "It's alright. Shh. Don't worry. You're fine. You're fine." He tried to search for her eyes, and after they moved around frantically, they finally settled easily on his face. "There you are."

Her head felt heavy, her mind hazy. She was thirsty, her throat had been hurting, it was dry. She pointed towards her throat. "Wat... Wah-" She began to cough.

He quickly reached for the canteen and handed it over to her, helping her drink the water down. "Easy, easy. Don't drink so fast." He pulled it away from her to let her breathe for a moment. She hadn't been able to really drink. She had been passed out for five days now. He had been gone for one of those five days, finding the Wardens and bringing Carver to them. When Marian and him returned, he had hoped she was awake but alas. When she had calmed down a bit again, he helped her drink some more.

She recognized the fabric ceiling of a tent. The water tasted heavenly and she calmed down some. The last thing she remembered was the demon, and the bright flash of red light engulfing her. The pain. The agonizing pain. "What happened?" She asked him weakly. Her voice had been quiet and frail.

He sighed. "A lot happened. You passed out due to the wounds and the pain. Almost your entire body was covered in burns. Whatever that demon used, it burnt your skin bad. You also hit your head pretty badly, when you fell down. However I've tended to your wounds and burns, treated them, and though you'll keep some of those scars, you're fine now. You've had a terrible fever though. You wouldn't wake up."

She frowned, glancing down at her arms and legs that had been wrapped up in moist bandages. It felt cool on her skin. More scars, she thought. "How long?"

"Five days today."

Her eyes moved around the tent. She was laying on a bedroll but there hadn't been any other bedrolls inside of the tent with her. Not a cot, either. She had been comatose for five days? "Are we still... in the Deep Roads?"

"We are. We couldn't move you while you were unconscious. After we defeated the demon, however, we found piles of gold and loads of treasure chests." A faint smile appeared on her face then. "Thought that would make you smile. A little bit of good news, huh?" He took the wet rag off of her forehead and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" By the look on his face, he'd barely gotten any sleep in doing so, due to extreme worry for her health. She appreciated it, of course, but this... the way he glanced down at her, even now- she didn't like that.

"I've been taking care of you for four days. The one day that I didn't, Varric and Fenris kept their eyes on you. I had to.. go somewhere."

"Where did you go?"

He sighed. "Carver he..."

Her eyes widened. "Is he dead?"

"No.. No. At least, we don't think so." When she looked thoroughly confused he clicked his tongue, thinking on how to tell her this. "I might as well tell you now. Hawke is currently not in the right mindset to speak of it anyhow." He took a deep breath. "After we defeated the demon, found the gold and treasure, we set up camp here to take care of you. Carver, however, he was sick. He'd been feeling sick for a while, but hadn't told us about it."

"The darkspawn blood?"

"Yes. The taint was going to take his life, but I told Hawke that I knew about the Wardens being down here as well. I took Carver there with Hawke. He insisted on joining the Wardens. There's no guarantee he'll make it but-"

"Do they know about the joining? The risks that come with being a Warden?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How would you know about-"

"-I am friends with Aedan Cousland and King Alistair Theirin, Anders. Aedan told me. Not everything, but I know enough to be able to tell it was foolish to send Carver to them!" She hissed.

He sighed. "I warned them, alright? I told them that there was no promise of him surviving it at all, but they both insisted, Emily. What did you want me to do? Tell a dying boy no?"

She shook her head. She knew he had no other choice. Knowing Anders and his dislike towards the Wardens, he probably did try to convey the seriousness behind the matter. "I understand. I wasn't trying to blame you or nothing. I'm sorry." Carver was dying anyhow. Perhaps he'd survive the joining and live, at least for a couple more years. If that was his wish, then so be it. "I never liked Carver much, but... I wouldn't wish death by the taint on him, nor death by serving the Wardens."

"I know." His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Thanks. For looking after me. I'll thank Fenris and Varric later. When are we going to leave this place?"

"Once you've fully recovered. You woke up and you drank some water, finally. However, you're not fit enough to make the trip back up towards the surface yet. It'll take a week."

"I'll be fine. I just need to walk around a bit. Stretch my legs. Have some food in me. And definitely drink some more." She wanted to get up from the bedroll, but he held her back gently again.

"Take it easy, Emily." His voice was full of concern.

"Aren't you precious? Trust me, I'll be fine, Anders. I've been mauled before." She sat up straight and removed some of the bandages around her body. Whatever had been on them, was sticky and oily. She made an ugly face when seeing the scarring on her lower arm.

"The scars on your back." he said it softly.

She looked at him but didn't fully turn her head into his direction. Wrapping the bandage back around her arm. "Yeah. These will just be more scars to add to the list. I'll be alright." There had been no more pain, just major itching at some places where the bandages were wrapped around her extremities. But, she thought to herself; that meant that it was healing. Though it sucked.

"Do I even want to know?"

She scoffed. "Trust me. You really don't want to know." She took a hold of his face then and really looked at him. "You look exhausted, Anders."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "I feel exhausted."

"Come." She laid back down on the bedroll and gestured for him to lay down with her. "Let's get some rest."

He smiled lovingly and took her up on her offer, laying down next to her on the bedroll and curling up against her body. She was the big spoon. She removed some stray hairs from his face and kissed his cheek softly. She wasn't tired right now and actually wanted to walk around a bit, but she'd wait until he'd fallen asleep. Judging from the way Anders had responded earlier, she was sure he wouldn't let her leave the tent while he'd still been awake. She laid there for a while, with him against her body and took in his features. He looked calm, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and breathing softly. She focused on his breathing and admired his side profile. He really was a handsome man. Had she been more giddy and girly, she might even have swooned when really thinking about bedding someone like Anders. However, he was starting to care too much for her. She frowned at her own thoughts. Why was she so weird? She didn't feel this way with Cullen, but with both Toryg and Anders she didn't want the same. She should feel lucky that men even found her desirable at all. Still, he was becoming too involved with her. It was evident in the way he spoke to her just now. Yes, he was a healer and cared for people's wellbeing, but she had yet to see Anders react the way he did with anyone else he healed. It had just been with her. Eventually, she slowly moved her arm to see if he'd stir, but he didn't. He'd been fast asleep.

Slowly, and very carefully, she got up from the bedroll and exited from the tent. She heard the crackling of fire and some hushed voices further away from the tent. Next to their tent, had been three other tents. One for each of them. The bandages around her body had dried up, but they stubbornly remained around her arms and legs where the worst of the wounds had been. She'd keep them on there for now, not really knowing what kind of salve Anders had put on them. She likely needed it anyhow. She wanted as little scarring as possible and if these bandages with the salve could help, she'd take it. Her armor had been a mess. And she hadn't even seen the state of her sword yet, though she knew for certain it was dulled beyond saving. Marian noticed her first. She looked horrible. "Hey." She said weakly, but she still managed to smile.

Emily felt sad for her friend then. She'd just lost her brother. Nobody knew for certain that Carver had survived and even if he did, there's no telling they will ever meet one another again. Perhaps one day, if he survived, he can move back to Kirkwall. Or visit. However, she was sure Marian wouldn't know about it. She thought about Aedan then. Maybe she could write him a letter, ask after the Wardens and where they could be taking Carver, should he have survived it. Though in truth, he might not even tell her if he knew. Aedan had already told her too much, that was obvious when Anders had responded so confusedly to all that she knew. "Hey." She merely replied.

Fenris and Varric dipped their heads and looked.. relieved. "Glad to see you're up."

"Thanks, Fenris. I am glad, too."

"I'm really sorry about everything, Embers. I feel like it's my fault. If Bartrand hadn't locked us up then we would've never found the profane and-"

She cut him off. "-Please Varric, you couldn't have known. And the.. profane? That was my own fault. I should've ran away faster." When the dwarf merely nodded, with a sad expression spread across his face, she sighed. "I wanted to thank you both, actually. For looking after me when.." She glanced over at her friend. Marian immediately looked down at the floor.

"Ah, it was nothing. Really." Varric smiled.

"How are you feeling, Marian?"

She shrugged. "I feel like shit. I can only imagine mother's reaction when I return to Kirkwall without Carver."

"But he may have survived joining the Wardens."

"She won't care. The only thing she'll hear is that I've lost my brother during the expedition." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders again. "I'm not looking forward to telling her about it."

"When we return, want me to be there while you tell her?"

"I appreciate the thought, Emily but I need to do this alone. She won't approve of anyone else being there. She could even end up blaming you for not keeping him alive."

The group fell silent then.

"Where's Blondie?"

"I told him to lay down. He looked exhausted."

"He didn't sleep. He refused to leave your side when him and Hawke returned. Sometimes you'd make noises and you would thrash about in your sleep. He was worried sick for you." Marian poked the fire a bit, keeping it roaring, but didn't speak. Varric continued. "Did you have nightmares?"

Emily thought about that for a bit. "I can't remember having neither dreams nor nightmares."

"Well in any event; you kept Blondie glued to your bedroll."

She smiled. He was a good man. He made stupid choices sometimes, like taking in Justice for instance, but he was a good man nonetheless. She just hoped he wouldn't hold her back. If he'd gotten this attached to her since sleeping with her, then she feared for his feelings. "Poor man."

Time went by as the group started telling her about how they defeated the demon, and how they found the treasures and gold. If Bartrand were to ever find out about it, he'd probably feel like a fool. Locking them up in the Deep Roads with only an ancient idol. While they had found real treasure. Real gold. This would be enough for Marian and her family. Enough for all of them. And then some. She honestly got pretty excited about it. Despite everything that happened, she was excited about having enough coin. She would still take jobs, but now she'd do it to keep busy, not because it had been a necessity. With Gabor gone, she also had the room to herself at the Hanged Man. Perhaps she could request a bath tub instead of the extra cot that Gabor used to sleep on. There was no need to purchase property or move to something 'better'. The Hanged Man was a shithole, but it was her shithole by now. It wasn't so bad. So long as you know how to hold your own when dealing with drunk patrons and you don't really care about a little grime, then the tavern's fine. Besides, there's always drinks there and she had friends who lived there and frequented the place often. She hummed softly, while the others had been speaking of something she wasn't paying attention to. Or, perhaps, she should visit Ferelden after their return to Kirkwall. She had been invited back by Aedan. She would also get a chance to see Alistair again, see how he's holding up as King. Glancing around the fire at the three friendly faces she suddenly felt bad. She may need some time off, away from Kirkwall, away from everyone. For a while, at least. Marian then told her how they had to eat nug for the past five days and actually began to prepare some for her as well. Emily didn't realize how hungry she had been until she smelled the scent of roasted meat. Trying to ignore the fact that this meat belonged to a cute little nug, she devoured it quickly. She had been starving. The water still tasted heavenly, and once her belly was full, she sat back comfortably.

"Before you woke up, I was discussing the location of the thaig with Hawke." Varric said then.

"What of it?"

"I intend to destroy the maps. This place should never be found. Maybe eventually blow up the entrance to it, as well."

Marian spoke up then. "That red lyrium we saw everywhere? It feels bad. Anders agreed with me. There's something very wrong with that stuff, it gives me the absolute creeps."

She hadn't felt anything off about the lyrium, but then again, she was no mage. "I understand."

"Not to mention everything that happened down here." Varric grumbled.

Some rustling was heard behind them, and Anders came walking towards the group. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled faintly at Emily.

"Morning. Or... evening.." Marian paused and narrowed her eyes. "Or afternoon."

Emily snorted. Despite it all, she hadn't lost her sarcasm and wit.

"Thanks." He said faintly. Then his eyes darted back over towards Emily again. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I had food, water and now I actually feel pretty comfortable by the fire. No discomfort, no pain, nothing. I'm good. Thanks."

"I'm amazed at how well you seem to be doing, so soon after waking up."

"I've been asleep for five days. I'm sure I had plenty of rest. Besides, I had you to look after me." She smirked wryly. "We should probably pack up camp soon, though. I don't really enjoy the idea of staying down beneath the earth for another five days."

"I agree." Varric said in an eager tone of voice.

"But you-"

Emily cut him off. "-I'm healthy enough to walk, Anders. Trust me. If I wouldn't be, I'd say so. I'm not going to risk my health just for the sake of toughness." She snapped at him, and she saw that everyone else had noticed that as well.

He nodded, not really happy with it. "As you wish."

The group then fell silent. Nobody spoke.

"What do we intend to do once we're back in the city?" She glanced around the group sitting at the fire.

"I will try to find Bartrand first, then focus on my contacts regarding all this coin and some of the treasure we found. Most of it will have to be exchanged for modern coins, I'm sure there's people who have need of it."

"That may still take a while, yes?"

"It's highly likely. Why?"

Marian and Anders then both looked at Emily questionably. She sighed. "Aedan invited me back to Ferelden. I was to be welcome at Denerim Castle with him and the King. I figured, while we wait for everything to settle down and Varric's contacts to deal with the treasure and whatnot- I could go back to Ferelden for a bit. That is, if there's nothing important I need to be present for. Hence why I asked."

"You really think Ferelden's a good place to be right now? They're recovering from the Blight." Fenris noted.

"Denerim _was_ damaged badly during the final battle with the archdemon." She frowned as she recalled being on the ship, seeing all of it. "However, the castle survived most of it. Besides, during the coronation most of the rubble had already been cleared."

"How long are you planning on staying there?"

"I'm... not sure." She addressed her worried friend. "I will return to Kirkwall, trust me. I have no intentions of spending the rest of my days back in Ferelden. I just.. I responded via letter, saying I would find the time to visit him after the expedition. He's a friend of mine, too. And he has gone through a lot." Her eyes closed. "Besides, he's alone right now. He has the King, but I'm sure he is busy with learning the ropes. His partner... er... was called to the newly elected Divine's side for work. I do not know all the details but what I do know is that he could need a friend right now."

"Will you be alright by yourself? I won't be able to join you."

The tone of his voice just now, had slightly irritated her. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to join me, Anders. You've got the clinic to deal with."

"Oh. Well, good then." He seemed hurt.

She rolled her eyes and got up to her feet then. Of course she wasn't expecting him to come with her. Did he think she would expect him to? Want him to? Yes, he was a great guy but there's no need for him to follow her around. She was not helpless. "I'll begin packing up." with that, she left towards the tents.

Anders was annoyed and hurt at the same time. He felt as if she wanted to leave the Free Marches to be away from him. He was only being considerate when he asked after her health earlier, he hadn't meant anything by it. Yes, she was strong. Her body had recovered from most of the wounds she'd sustained during the fight with the profane demon, but what of trauma? She had been through something similar before, she admitted to it herself back in the tent. The way she spoke of it, seemed like she moved on from that as soon as possible and never really dealt with it. And now something like it had happened again. Her entire body was burnt, she was asleep for five whole days and hadn't eaten during all five of them. Now she wanted to take a trip across the Waking Sea? He gritted his teeth. She was stubborn, no doubt about it. He thought of speaking to her about it. Perhaps when they'd be back in the city. And he hoped that she would listen to his advice. Even if he cared for her, these concerns he had, had come from a professional standpoint. Her body may be better, but her mind needed to process this. Did she ever process anything?


	22. Your Majesty

She sat in her room at the Hanged Man and glanced around the place; it was eerily empty without Gabor's bed and belongings. When the group had returned to the city, she found out that Corff had already moved Gabor's old cot to another room. Apologetically he told her that 'others had need of this now'. Which she understood, of course. After all, she planned on requesting a bath tub to replace the spot of his cot. The group had been on the expedition for a month and a half. It had taken longer due to her injuries. Marian had been busily working on helping her mother with the estate, after she dropped the news on Leandra about Carver's fate. She hadn't seen or spoken to Leandra after the expedition, and she wasn't planning to. Marian herself also wouldn't speak of it. She did try to find out from her friend how her mother had responded to it all, but Marian would not tell her. Emily figured it hadn't been anything good and decided to drop the matter for now. If she didn't want to tell her, then Emily respected that and wouldn't pry further.

Anders went back to his clinic immediately once the group had set foot back in the city and she hadn't seen him in the entire three weeks. She figured they needed some time apart after having spent a whole month together; day and night. She hoped he thought the same and wasn't just doing it because of the slightly pointed argument they had after she'd woken up in the Deep Roads. Though somewhere deep down, she had a feeling it was exactly because of that. She liked Anders, she really did. He had his moments where he could be insufferable, but he was fun, kind, sexy and knew how to pleasure her in bed. However, she had warned him at the beginning that she wasn't very lucky when it came to men and wanted nothing serious. Not after everything. He seemed to understand but the way he spoke to her that time at the camp in the Deep Roads, was almost as if he didn't trust her own decisions. But, she wouldn't let that bother her for now.

In the three weeks they hadn't spoken to one another, Emily had written Aedan another letter. In it, she told him she was preparing to leave Kirkwall to visit him back in Denerim, but that she would need some time to put the whole trip together. She had only just returned from the expedition and couldn't leave again for who knows how long and leave the room at the Hanged Man, at least not without giving Corff something in return for it. She made a deal with the good man; If he'd keep her room vacant until her return to Kirkwall- she would do some jobs for him in and around the city. Mostly, they were errand jobs. For supplies, liquors imported into Kirkwall, and so on and so forth. One time, he even requested her help when it came to one of his serving girls. Apparently she had been bothered by one of the patrons for weeks now, and didn't know what else to do. The girl was scared shitless and refused to come into work at all. So Emily paid the man a visit, after having shadowed him from the tavern to his hovel. She had a... 'civilized' conversation with the man and made sure he would not bother the girl again. Two days afterwards, when Corff had finally convinced her the man would no longer be an issue, she came back into work at the Hanged Man. She had even thanked Emily personally when she heard the news that Emily was the one behind the rescue from the creep. The first payments from the expeditions came in during the second week. It wasn't even half of what they'd receive in the end, but as Varric said before; it would take some time. With the coin she already had, and the first payment from the Deep Roads, she had enough to make it back across the sea. She wrote one final letter addressed to Aedan. In it, she wrote that she had most of her affairs now in order and that she would depart for Ferelden in the upcoming week. She had yet to receive a letter from him, but figured the runner may have gotten lost or something. Sometimes it took longer than usual for letters to arrive. So long as Aedan and Alistair were up to speed about her planning to head their way.

Fenris and Marian spent a lot of time together and enjoyed some well deserved time off- together. She rarely saw the two of them seperately anymore. Marian would also not spend a whole lot of time in the Hanged Man, instead opting for days and nights at Fenris' mansion. Occasionally, she'd find the mage with her elven lover at the tavern- drinking and laughing with Isabela and Varric. Merrill would sometimes be present as well, but mostly kept to herself, despite having made fast friends with Isabela, of all people. Aveline was doing well for herself as the new Guard-Captain in Kirkwall, but had been so extremely busy with her new duties of cleaning up the mess Jeven left her, that she was rarely seen outside the Keep. Anders would be invited to the tavern with the rest, but wouldn't nearly come as often as he used to. Emily thought it may be because of her presence at the tavern. Despite doing jobs for Corff during those three weeks, she would still spend a lot of time there.

Now the day had arrived. She would depart today. She already notified everyone, except for Anders. Since she hadn't spoken to him at all, yet. Though her mind told her not to, she would visit him before her departure today and tell him of it. She wouldn't want him to find out after she'd already left and make matters worse. Despite how weird their 'bond' together was, she cared for the man to some extend and figured it would only be common courtesy to notify him of her leaving to Ferelden. She got up from the chair and made way towards Darktown. On the way, she made a small stop at the bakery. Munching on her baked sweetroll she continued onwards. She had a bad feeling about having to talk to him about leaving, but still she told herself it would be good to let him know. The door to his clinic had been wide open and at this time of day, she had been surprised there had been no patients at all. She peeked around the door and saw Anders hunched over his station. She watched him for a bit before deciding on entering and letting him know she was there. He seemed to be carefully studying some papers on his station and right next to them had been several empty vials. Perhaps working on a new concoction for his patients? His brow was furrowed in worry and she surpressed the giggle as she watched him. What in the world could be so troubling about potions that had him looking so funny? She cleared her throat, still trying desperately not to show her amusement. When his head snapped into her direction, his face gradually smoothened out again.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" She casually strode into his clinic and crossed her arms as she got closer to him, trying to take a peek at what he had been trying to do at his station.

Anders noticed her curiousity and tried to give her a smile. "Oh that?" He chuckled nervously. "Just something Varric's asked me to look into."

She got closer to his station then and moved the papers aside, trying to make out what was on them. "Explosives?"

"Yeah, for the Deep Roads. Him and Hawke have been meaning to blow up the entrance we used to get down there, so er.."

"They asked a _healer_ about explosives?" Her eyebrow rose up as she glared at him incredulously, when he merely nodded she snorted loudly. "I.... see." She didn't really, but for now she didn't have time to process that thought.

"I doubt you came here to talk to me about my work for Varric and Hawke." He quickly took the papers and began to put them away. This was a stupid idea anyways. He's been having trouble sleeping as of late and he couldn't even walk around Kirkwall to clear his mind lately either. Unfairness was everywhere he went, everywhere he turned. Justice had been popping in and out much more frequently. What had he been thinking anyways? He would be better suited for something less... extreme. Perhaps start something from the undercity? Something for the mages. He quickly tried to think happier thoughts and focused back onto Emily, who began to lean casually against his station.

"You're right, I didn't." She smiled softly. His eyes followed her curves and he swallowed. She had bought new armor, since her last set had been torn and shred in several places. She still had a long sleeved top armor, albeit without the taillcoats she used to have. It was also still mostly leather, but her torso was now protected with a steel chestplate and chainmail on the sides. Both the side of her torso, as well as her chest was now protected, without it becoming too clunky. It was still good enough to move around in. Her breeches had been the same way in a sense. The sides of the breeches had been chainmail, the rest of it the same dark brown color of leather. Though in comparison to her last set of armor, this leather seemed sturdier and thicker. She had enough money to up the quality of her armor sets now, and she didn't waste time with it. She did have a new belt, with a big gaudy buckle in the middle, again- made of steel. It didn't look flashy or fancy, just big and gaudy. She had steel knee guards and he noted that her boots were up to her ankles, protecting more vulnerable places of both her feet as well as her ankles with the same kind of steel laid into the leather.

The armor on itself didn't look strange, it was of Kirkwall made, but he had never seen anything like it before. "That's some interesting armor you've got."

She smiled brightly, obviously proud with it. She turned around and gave him a full spin. "Isn't it gorgeous? It's custom made, especially for me. I wanted something strong and sturdy, something to keep me well protected, moreso than my previous armor. Without losing the ability to be flexible in it, in case I need to be. I had some ideas written down on paper and convinced the armorer." She held up both her index fingers then and smiled even wider. "Best part?"

Her smile was contagious, he dipped his head and urged her to tell him. "Well, don't keep me in suspense."

She deftly whipped out two hidden daggers from the belt she was wearing. They came out of her buckle. His eyes widened in surprise. "I got a knife belt buckle. I told the armorer about it and with my explanation of it, he actually was able to make one. I think I may have started a new trend with it. If you see any more of these in the upcoming weeks, then remember that I came up with the idea." She giggled and showed off her new and improved throwing daggers while she was at it, too. "I can whip them out of the buckle easily and nobody would know they were even there in the first place."

"How did you manage all of that within four weeks?"

"I have my ways." She chuckled and hid the daggers again. Though she noticed his eyes still following her every move and gliding over her body.

She looked breathtaking in this new set of armor. She still retained her agility, while also making sure the materials were of better quality and have more protection to the set. "I approve."

She smiled again and leaned back against his station. "Kept the shield, but I also have a new steel sword. I left it with my stuff back at the tavern. I will go and pick those up before I leave." His facial expression shifted then. She sighed. "Remember when I asked if I needed to stick around after the expedition? Well, the first pay came in, and I had to prepare some things but... Now I'm ready. I'm leaving for Ferelden today."

"I honestly thought you had put the idea out of your head."

"I didn't." She blew a raspberry. "But, at least now you'll know that I'll be fine. It's been four weeks since I woke up next to you in that tent. The burns have healed. Only scarring remains. Just like you said."

"We haven't really talked about it, though."

"About what? My injuries? Why would we have to talk about them?" She scoffed when he looked concerned again, just like he had several times during the end of the expedition. "Anders. I am fine. Truly. I've been through many things in a short amount of time. I'm starting to think I'm getting used to it."

"Don't you ever want to talk about it? I mean.. if you've been through so much then-"

"-What? You want me to talk about what I've been through? Why? It's not like it's going to bring people back, or undo things."

"I just worry about your state of mind, is all."

"Okay. Fine. Since you won't drop the whole thing. Fine. I'll tell you." She threw her hands into the air in exasperation and started to pace back and forth in his clinic. "Let me see.. The first people I met here in Thedas, who took me in and cared for me when I had nothing, were murdered in cold blood. I always sorta blamed myself for that because you see- I was doing mercenary work back then to hone my skills and whatnot. I always thought that the only reason they were attacked in the first place was because I killed many of their colleagues and they probably saw an opening when I finally left them to make a life for myself out here." She hummed and continued naming the rest casually, but with an obvious annoyance growing in the tone of her voice. "So then I make new friends years later and one of them gets brutally torn in half at the Circle tower back in Ferelden by a crazed Senior Enchanter. Blood magic you see. I also fought many abominations in that tower who were once men and women, young and old. I had feelings for a man who turned out to become a total arsehole and who allows his fears to rule his life. During that same time I also got stuck in the fade, held by a demon who preyed on our inner most desires..."

"Emily-" but she ignored him.

"-I got lashed so many times I eventually lost count and my back is now forever scarred. I got the bastard's who did that to me, however. Trust me. I got my revenge."

"Enough."

Her head snapped towards him with an angry glare. "What? I thought you wanted me to talk about it? I'm talking about it now."

"I just wanted to make sure.." he fell silent. "Where is this coming from? This sudden anger?"

"You're treating me like I'm some delicate flower, Anders. I don't need nor want that from you. I don't even understand why you're being so affected by it in the first place."

"Can I not care about you?"

"I just don't want you to care too much. I told you at the very beginning-"

"-That you just wanted to have fun. Isn't that what we've been doing?"

She took a deep breath then. Tensions were growing once again. She stepped towards him and took hold of his hands, boring her eyes into his own. "Look.. Anders. I don't need a boyfriend. I don't need someone to worry for my safety, I don't want anyone caring about me like that. I don't want a relationship. I just want to have fun. You worrying about me like that, I don't need it. I don't want you to."

"But what if that's what I want?"

She let go of his hands abruptly. "If that's what you seek, Anders- then you're barking up the wrong tree. I thought I made myself very clear at the beginning."

"Are you truly that scared to love someone again? I'm willing to wait for you, Emily. I'm willing to give you all the time that you need and-"

"You were told no, Anders. That's final. If you respect my decision then drop it. It's either what I ask or nothing at all."

He fell silent then. Part of him felt hurt, of course. Still, an even bigger part of him just felt sorry for Emily. Had that Templar been so important to her that now she will not let anyone else that close to her again? He felt like he couldn't ever be as important to her as the Templar had been.

She took another deep breath then and he saw the pain on her face for but a moment. A brief flash of emotion he hadn't expected from her while speaking about this. "I'm leaving today. I will write Marian once I'm there. We'll both have some time to think about what the other said. It'll be a good thing, you'll see."

"Right." He too took a deep breath then. "Do you.. er.... I mean... Do you have everything you need? You need any more potions or?"

"No, I'm good in that department. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She gave him a friendly hug, patting him twice on the back as she did. "Be safe, Anders. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at him and then turned her heel, leaving him alone in his clinic again.

* * *

She was surprised to see a carriage waiting for her at the docks of Denerim. The coachman was wearing the royal crest of House Theirin on his tunic: the two crimson mabaris rampant on a golden field. "Lady Emily." he bowed slightly and gestured for her to get inside of the carriage pulled by horses.

She sputtered slightly. "Ah.. That's very kind of you but I can walk towards the-"

"-The King himself decreed it."

"Ah well-" She slowly got inside of the carriage and sat down. "-Alright then. Thank you." She felt awkward as the door was even closed _for_ her. It had been rather nice, after such a long trip on a rickety old ship. Nothing like Toryg's Scurvy Fortune, that's for certain. However, it was still a tad bit odd. The castle really wasn't that far of a walk.

She was also quite taken aback that Alistair had decreed this. A decree to pick up an old friend at the docks? As the carriage began to move, she noticed how the streets of Denerim still looked awful. Most buildings had not been properly rebuilt, though one could see the effort put into restoring them. Some parts of the city were entirely blocked off by scaffoldings and makeshift wooden fencing. The people who saw the carriage move past were all eagerly and curiously trying to see who had been inside of it. She realized then, that she was in a royal carriage. So likely they expected someone of royal birth to be inside, if not that, then definitely a noble. She was neither- and felt even more awkward when some of the city's inhabitants who got a look at her, seemed disappointed with the 'not so noble' person inside. She cleared her throat and eventually decided to open a small window close to the coachman. "How did you know I was going to arrive today?"

"We didn't. The King and Queen knew of your arrival this week, my lady. So the guards at the docks had been instructed to check the ship manifests of every ship that would be scheduled to port. Your name had been on the manifest of the ship you came here with. The guards notified us and here we are."

She whistled. There must've been more 'Emily's' in Ferelden, she never wrote down any last name since she didn't really have one. So for them to figure out it was she who was going to arrive today, was pretty impressive. "I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome. I certainly didn't expect the King and Queen to know of my arrival."

"They know, my lady. I believe the King will personally greet you, as well."

"Please, just call me Emily. I am not nobility, nor am I a married woman."

"I could not, my lady."

She grumbled a bit but eventually let it go. "Say, you keep talking about the King and Queen but what of my friend? The Hero of Ferelden?"

"I do not know anything about the Hero of Ferelden being present, Lady Emily. All I know is that I was told to bring you safely to the castle."

She nodded. "Thanks." Then she sat back down into the cushions and hummed. She wondered what the coachman meant by that. If Aedan was here, surely everyone would know of his presence at the castle? Instead this coachman claims he knows nothing about him.

* * *

>   
>   
>   
> She was sitting in the parlor of the castle, shifting uncomfortably in her new armor. Here she was; armed to the teeth, wearing her full armor- surrounded by wealth and luxury. She felt extremely out of place. She had been given a cup of tea upon arrival and told to wait a little while longer. As she sat there, she looked around and took the room in more thoroughly. If you hadn't seen the state of most of the city, you wouldn't have believed a Blight destroyed half of it only a year ago. The castle was in a perfect state. Everything looked opulent and exuded wealth. For Ferelden standards, anyhow. She'd often read books that described Orlesian Palace's to look even wealthier. More glittering and the whole shebang. Suddenly, the doors swung open and in walked a man dressed in fine silks. She didn't recognize the man, though. He was old, probably around the age of sixty and the moment he saw the young warrior sitting in the parlor, he took her in head-to-toe. "My name is Hugo and I will be preparing you for your meeting with his Majesty, King Alistair Theirin." he curtsied, chin to chest, with his left arm lifted upwards, his index finger pointing to the side of the room as he did.

Emily blinked rapidly a few times at the way he had curtsied and how he had spoken. This was a proper chamberlain. "Ah... er... Well.. Ah.." She stammered.

Hugo did not seem pleased with that in the slightest. "When we address his Majesty, King Alistair Theirin-" She felt bad for Hugo that he had to keep using his full title and name like that each time he spoke of him. "-We do _not_ stammer." He put both his hands behind his back and circled the sofa which she sat upon as he continued to address her, his eyes looking down his nose at her. "When we meet with his Majesty, the King-" Ah, he found a loophole. "-We will curtsy as I have demonstrated earlier."

She snorted involuntarily. She could hardly believe this is the kind of treatment Alistair wanted from an old friend. Or from anyone, for that matter. This seemed more like something Anora would request and demand from whomever meets with her. Hugo raised his eyebrow when she snorted. She quickly got up from the sofa and tried to mimick his curtsy, however. If this is what was needed to speak to Alistair, and then ask after Aedan's whereabouts, she'd endure this shitshow for now.

He hummed disapprovingly. "No, no, no. You _must_ curtsy properly! That might be considered a proper way one would greet an arl, and you didn't even do that correctly."

"Hugo, come now. I think she's doing a perfect job. Surely there's no need for all of this-" She quickly straightened her back and smiled wryly at the tone of his sarcastic voice. Alistair appeared, dressed to the nines in the same fine silks she'd seen all the people around the castle wear thusfar. "I do apologize for all of this, Emily." He pushed Hugo to the side and came up to her to give her big hug.

She was slightly startled by the show of affection, but quickly let go of that startledness, remembering she was friends with the former Grey Warden. "Alistair-"

"-You shall adress his Majesty the King as-"

"-No Hugo, Alistair will do." He let go of her and glared at the chamberlain then. "Thank you for your troubles, Hugo, but I think I can take it from here. Now, shoo!" Then Alistair actually shooed the older man away, to the complete and utter dismay of the chamberlain.

When the door closed behind Hugo, Emily laughed loudly. "Will you get in trouble for that?"

"How I handled Hugo?" He snorted. "Hardly. I am the King, after all. Please, sit."

She sat back down on the sofa and Alistair took his place next to her. He hadn't been wearing his crown, but there was no mistaking it; this was no longer just a Grey Warden friend, this was the King of Ferelden. She had seen his coronation, been there at the festivities, but it was a year ago already. By now, he had settled into his role as King nicely. He was still the same man, but also not. Alistair noticed how his old friend was examining him. "Oh please don't tell me you're going to be all awkward now. I have to deal with that enough already."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's a bit of a mindscrew to see you after such a long time. Part of me feels compelled to address you as.." She huffed. "Well, all those things Hugo said."

He smirked. And there it was; the Alistair she knew. There was no denying it. Although he had been the King of Ferelden now, he didn't seem to want to be treated as such by his friends, least of all. "I can understand that. The last time we spoke was very different. We also didn't get to speak much with one another, with all that was going on at the time."

"It's good to see you, Alistair."

"I could say the same to you! You look..." he paused and looked her up and down then. "Different. Oh, I mean that in a good way!"

She giggled. "So do you. Fine silks look good on ya."

He grumbled a bit. "I've been trying to wear armor inside the castle for a while now, but I am no longer allowed to. Can you believe that? I am not allowed to wear armor."

"I'm sure this is more comfortable than any armor, though." She chuckled. "Where's your wife? The coachman said you were both aware of my arrival, so I half expected her to be present as well."

He got up and held out his hand, so that she could get up from the sofa as well. Which, had been unnecessary, but gentlemanly nonetheless. She took his hand and they walked side by side as he answered her, taking her away from the parlor. "Oh, trust me. She will not be joining us during your stay here." When he noticed her expression, he continued. "It's nothing to do with you personally, I'm sure. She's just..." He sighed exasperatedly. "I've heard of the letters you and Aedan exchanged with one another so I know that you are aware of our... relationship. Or lack thereof."

She cleared her throat. He hadn't even lowered his voice while speaking about it. They passed several maids and servants in the castle but Alistair didn't seem to care. "Should we... wait to discuss this once we're somewhere more private, perhaps?"

"Hm?" He looked around, following her gaze and chuckled lowly. "The servants know more than you think. Even if I did do things in secret, they'd know. Besides, I trust the people in my service. Nobody really likes the daughter of a traitor, you see, no matter if she's the Queen or not."

"So.... Your marriage with Anora is... what? Just a facade? For the sake of appearances?"

"Pretty much. Aedan has expressed his regrets many times, about pairing us up together." They reached a set of doors then, and he opened them, allowing her to go in first. He followed behind her and closed them up again. They were in a study, of sorts. There had been more sofa's and a table as well. She also noticed a pretty fancy looking liquor closet. Already there were two glasses on the table where he led her towards- a bottle of wine standing right next to it. Also, several snacks and sweets. Including a cheese platter. She was hardly surprised. This was still the same Alistair she knew from before. When she sat down, he poured her a glass of wine first before doing the same for himself. The two of them then sat down together. He clinked glasses with her.

"He wrote that divorce is not an option. Are things that bad?"

"I'm afraid they are." He took a sip and she did the same. The wine was absolutely divine. She hadn't tasted something so good in a while. Most ale's they served at the Hanged Man were of piss poor quality. The strong liquors she had on the Scurvy Fortune were good, but she never loved the strong drinks. Wine, was more up her alley. "After our marriage, she tried to rule most of the country as before. Little did she know that I did not intend to be like Cailan. She was probably hoping I'd be more like my half-brother. Everything that happened in the last year, was because I stepped up, not because of our joint effort or hers alone."

She couldn't help but make a murmur of approval. She was truly impressed by Alistair's work so far. If he had done it entirely by himself and not with Anora's help, then he proved to be a better King than she, or anyone else for that matter, could've hoped for.

"Surprised about that, are you?" He chuckled. "Sometimes I'm amazed with it myself, to be honest. I suppose never wanting to be King makes me the best candidate for it. Aedan was right about that, at least. He once told me that I'd make a perfect King because I am not driven by all the machinations that rule the courts in royal palaces and castles. Very right about that, yet so very wrong about Anora and me." He shook his head and took another sip of the wine.

"So I suppose Anora wasn't too happy you took all the work away from her? One would think she'd be overjoyed, having a capable husband. Means less work for her."

"You would think that, wouldn't you? Nothing's further from the truth. I mean, she never truly liked me. We killed her father. But she insisted on ruling, she settled for me simply because she wanted to remain a ruler of Ferelden. We all knew this, but there's always the hope that love _could_ blossom."

"Marriage is the business of alliance and succession." She quoted a line from a book she once read about love in noble and royal houses.

"Precisely." He seemed to be impressed with her observation. "We both accepted the deal at the time, because of that very reason. She was a perfect candidate for me to wed, perhaps the rest would follow. It did not. She began to resent me more and more as time went by. And I can't say that I cared much for her, either. Perhaps it's cruel, but this is the life she chose. Evidently, it is also the life I chose. Although I have more privileges than she has."

"I don't think it is cruel to Anora. I'm sorry-" she took a quick sip then. "-But from what I've heard about her at the time, and from what you now tell me, I do not feel sorry for her at all. She wanted this, she can have this."

"I suppose. I would feel bad for her, had she not been such a total bitch." He smirked right after, which caught Emily off guard somewhat.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Woah, well alright then."

"At any rate.. She mostly leaves for her father's old estate right on the border. It was supposed to be our summer estate. She takes her own servants with her, her maidens and whatnot. She keeps herself entertained while I run the country and occasionally she returns for important events to appear by my side for one evening. We don't even pretend to be in love when we're at such an event. Half of the nobility who see us together gossip about our marriage, but it doesn't matter so long as we stay married." Then his expression changed. He looked miserable.

"I'm sorry, Alistair." She placed her wine glass back onto the table and gave him a concerned look. "This is never really what you wanted."

"Not quite, but it is what it is. Better I rule the country than Loghain. Leaving everything to Anora just wasn't an option, not after everything that's happened. What she allowed to happen. She was never a terrible ruler. She just wants power above all else."

"In the same letter, Aedan wrote that you are allowed to take on a mistress. Is that what you meant with the privileges you have that she doesn't?"

"Oh, I'm sure she has a paramour. Or several. She's just not openly allowed to have one, or be seen with one. It may never come out publicly that she has one. I, on the other hand, am allowed to do that. As King, apparently I can take on any amount of mistresses that I want."

She picked back up her glass and looked at him over the rim of it. "And have you?"

"Not yet, no. I don't really go out to parties, you see." He smiled faintly.

She hummed. Once her glass was empty, Alistair quickly refilled it. She grabbed a piece of cheese and handed it over to him, while she resorted to taking a frilly cake from the platter. "Speaking of Aedan..." She took a bite and spoke with her mouth full then. "I thought he was going to meeting with me. Where is he?" She swallowed the bite. "The coachman said he knew nothing about Aedan being here."

"He left the castle a few weeks back. When your letter arrived about your return from your expedition, he had already left."

"Left?"

"He wanted to do several things. Visit his brother back in Highever. Check on Leliana afterwards, if she had time to be away from her new duties. He did say he'd be back within the month."

"Oh." She felt rather awkward then. She hadn't intended to return and stay in the castle for a while all by herself. She wasn't sure how long she had planned to stay, initially, but here at the castle? - She had thought to be somewhere in the countryside by the end of next week.

"Am I not good company?" He feigned being hurt.

She snorted and punched his arm. "You're fine company, Alistair. Please don't mistake my reaction for disappointment. It's just that I wasn't expecting to be alone in here... For Maker know's how long. I suppose it could've been worse. I am, after all, in a castle."

"And you're my personal guest, so you get all the privileges you want." He winked.

"Better and better." She smiled a toothy grin. "My visiting Ferelden was sort of meant to be some time off from Kirkwall anyway. Away from.. everything. So I suppose there couldn't have been a better way of taking some time off."

"Oh dear. Kirkwall's that bad, huh?" He sat back into the sofa comfortably. One leg swung over his knee, his elbow leaning on the arm rest, he sipped slowly from his wine glass.

"It's not anything like Ferelden, that's for sure. But you get used to it. It's not _that_ bad, it's just different. The expedition I went on, however?" She huffed. "Boy, the stories I can tell you about that and everything leading up to it."

"I've got all the time in the world. At least today." He grinned widely.

And so she told Alistair everything he needed to know about her time spent in Kirkwall. As she told him, she noticed how comfortable she herself had gotten after a while. She took off her shield and sword at one point, making it easier for her to sit as comfortably as Alistair had been in the soft cushions of the sofa. She never really made it a habit before to speak to Alistair one-on-one, but then again, she'd been less open back in the day. Aedan made it so she'd talk to some members of the group from time to time, if they ran into one another. However she never really got to know any one of them better. She figured that the one's she did know were more than enough at the time. She knew Wynne well enough because of the Circle and her time spent there. Aedan because of his own foolishness and talent to piss her off. Alistair had been there with Aedan from the very beginning, still she had not been very forthcoming with him- ever. Time had passed quickly, and before she knew it, the sun had started to go down.

"I'm afraid we've gone through an entire bottle of wine, already. Though it seems you hold your drinks well enough." He chuckled as he held the bottle upside down.

"Blame Kirkwall and my new friends." She smirked devilishly.

"I think Kirkwall was good for you. You're more.. approachable nowadays."

"Only with people I know. Trust me, I can still be an ice queen when meeting strangers."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. Come, let me show you to your room."

* * *

She was amazed at the room she got. She had her own king sized bed, with about seven pillows sprawled across the silky sheets. Alistair showed her the private bathing room, attached to the bedroom. She was beyond excited to see her own bath. Yes, there was still not a toilet like in the old world, but at least she had a private chamber pot which would be emptied by the servants. Not to mention the bath itself; it had been massive. It had been bigger than the one at the bath house in Kirkwall's Hightown. Several bathing oils and body powders had been near it, not to mention the towels that were actually soft to the touch. Not those harsh rags she often had to resort to when traveling and on the road, or the only-slightly-better-quality rags they used at the aforementioned bath house. Inside of her room had been a writing desk and vanity with makeup and perfumes.

He was amused by her astonishment. "There's also the wardrobe over there with a couple of outfits for you to choose from. The servants will make your bed every morning after you wake, they'll also collect your used clothing and launder it, then return it to your wardrobe. You won't have to worry about any of that. You may leave your weapons in your room and I promise you that nothing will happen to them."

She walked over towards the wardrobe and looked at the clothing. There had been loads of dresses, but also regular tunics and breeches. Although they too were finery, made of the best fabrics the country had to offer. "Goodness.. I should come here on vacation more often." She examined one of the dresses more carefully. They were all beautiful and in truth, she couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress.

"I would certainly not mind the company." He chuckled. "Also I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious how you'd look in a dress."

She snorted. "Perhaps you'll never find out." She glanced over towards him and saw him casually leaning against the wall of the room. "Anything else I should know?" She said in a mockingly proper accent.

"Breakfast and dinner will be served at the dining room, I'll make sure there's someone to help you get your bearings around here. Don't worry. If you have need of me, I'll likely be at my study most of the time. My bedroom is just across the hallway-" he pointed towards the general direction of it. "We passed it by earlier. If there's anything wrong or.." he cleared his throat. "Well. You know. I'll be there, otherwise."

"Are you busy all day long?" She didn't really know what else to do in the castle if Alistair wasn't available for talking and spending time with. The castle was gorgeous and she had all the luxuries here that she could hope for, but it would get dreadfully boring if she didn't have anyone to talk to. She'd gotten so used to being surrounded by friends and people at all times. Not to mention the action she'd normally throw herself into. This was supposed to be a vacation of sorts, still...

"Most of the time, yes. However, I'll make time for you should you require it. Besides, I'm not opposed to some down time either. I do still have royal advisors who can take over for me, if I need a break."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not like they can do my job all the time.. Sadly, but you know. If you want to go out to the city, the carriage can take you. Or if you just want to take a stroll yourself, that's fine too. There's also the rose garden. It's currently in full bloom."

"Seems like there's enough to do then."

He smiled. "Indeed. Dinner will be served in a while. I imagine you might want to freshen up after your trip, I'll ask the servants to prepare your bath for you. I must return to my duties for now, but I will be there during dinner."

She dipped her head. "Alright, Alistair. See you then, and thank you. For.. all of this." She chuckled.

"It's no problem at all. In fact, I think you'll make things more interesting around here. With Aedan gone, I'm glad to have another troublemaker back at the castle with me."

She merely grinned wickedly at that comment and waved him off. First things first; she was going to take a long... hot... bath. Well, once the servants saw to that for her. She felt.. odd, thinking that. However she shrugged those feelings away quickly. This was going to be a five star vacation, no doubt about it. And if she took Alistair's word for it, it seemed like it wasn't going to be just boredom by herself. He definitely seemed to want to let loose a little, after Aedan's leaving. She also still really hoped that Aedan would return soon as well. She came here mostly to see her old friend again, Alistair came second. However now, it seemed to be the other way around. She plopped down onto her bed and groaned in pleasure as she could feel the softness of the mattress. She would be without weapons during her stay, though she hardly needed them in a place like this. Knowing herself though, she knew she would figure out a way for her to keep her hidden daggers on her person at all time. She'd have to come up with a place to put them when wearing either dresses or the tunics and breeches. But, while she waited for the servants to fix her a bath, she thought about just that.

* * *

She felt like a proper woman for the first time in... well, ever, really. She decided to opt for a tunic and breeches, not immediately wanting to wear one of the dresses. She had a feeling that at one point, she would have to wear them. Seeing as how there was no way the launderers would be able to clean the outfits on time for her to wear them again. However she didn't immediately want to shock Alistair by not looking so grimy _and_ wearing a dress. She looked herself over in the mirror in her bedroom. The whole outfit looked more like a pantsuit than anything else, and she wasn't mad about it. Her face had looked clean and fresh after that thorough bath she took earlier. She hadn't smelled like unwashed socks for the first time in ages and decided after her bath to use some of the scented powders she had at her disposal. One of them smelled like like orange blossom and jasmine and Emily had immediately declared it her favorite. Her hair had been thoroughly brushed and taken care of by one of the servants. She did try to tell the poor girl that she could brush her own hair but she insisted on it. Her usually unruly and messy hair had now been properly brushed and even trimmed by the same servant. Her dark brown hair was shining ever so slightly in the light, she noted. Her wavy curls more prominent now that her hair was actually clean and taken care of for the first time in forever. The girl had asked if she wanted her hair up in some elaborate hairstyle but Emily flat out refused that. So instead her hair hung freely down her neck and shoulders, the way she always preferred it to be. She did not opt for makeup, seeing as how she already felt like million bucks after the bath and change of clothes. The fact that she smelled like a lady, looked like a lady- made her feel like one too.

Her stomach protested as she sat there at the writing desk. She had begun writing a letter she would send back to Kirkwall. To Marian. To let her know she had made it safely across the ocean and that her stay at the castle may take longer than expected, seeing as how Aedan hadn't been here. She stopped when she heard a gentle knock at her door. "Lady Emily?"

She rolled her eyes at the usage of the title. "Yes, come in."

The girl curtsied as she entered and kept her eyes down. "Dinner's ready, lady Emily." It had been the same girl who took care of her hair before.

She got up from the writing desk and took the girl gently by her shoulders, she looked terrified then. "Please. Call me Emily when Hugo isn't around. There's also no need to curtsy and you are allowed to look me in the eyes. I am not nobility." She winked.

"But the rules-"

"Damn the rules." She smirked when the girl finally dared to look up at her. "What's your name?"

"Eileen, lady- ah, Emily."

"It'll take some time, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of not using the title, Eileen." She snorted. "Well, I am ready to eat. I'd be grateful if you could show me the way towards the dining room."

"Certainly." Eileen breathed more easily then and walked next to Emily in silence.

"So you have been assigned to me by.. Ah.. King Alistair?"

"Yes." The girl smiled faintly. "Normally I wash clothes and clean around the castle, but the King wanted someone who was...er..."

"Easier to deal with?"

"Something like that." She was startled by her own answer and immediately looked at Emily wide eyed. "Oh, I didn't mean nothing by it of course! The other maids are really great at what they do-"

"-But they're like Hugo, I suspect? All prim and proper?" She merely nodded. "Then I should definitely thank the King for his wise decision of choosing you. Say, if you normally wash and clean, then how come you knew how to do my hair earlier?"

"I was trained to be a maid. However... the Queen didn't approve of my being of low birth. You see, my family were farmers. She didn't want me as her maid."

"What about the King? I'm sure he needs people."

"The King already had his own maids, male servants. Women maids are not allowed to serve the King."

"I see." She 'hmpfed' then. "Well, I think the Queen is daft." Eileen gasped and looked at her in shock. Emily merely shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I'll bet you're more fun than any of the other maids who serve her."

Arriving at the dining room, she was again, astonished; a huge wooden table had been filled to the brim with dishes. Meats, vegetables, potatoes- mashed and boiled. There were also several different kinds of fruits and to her delight; another bottle of the same wine Alistair and herself had shared earlier at his study. Surely this was too much food for just the two of them? Candles were lit all around the room, giving the room a warm and cozy feeling. The furniture around the entire castle had been made of properly polished wood. Most of the castle's interior had that warm vibe, due to the brown and beige colors everywhere and the furs that were draped over all the sofa's and chairs. Alistair had been standing next to the table and when he saw her he actually gaped at her. "You... Alright, who are you and what have you done to Emily?"

She snorted, completely unladylike and even managed to get a smile out of Eileen in doing so. "Yes, I was shocked too when I saw the final look."

He walked over to her and took a hold of her hand, kissing it softly before pushing back her chair and help her sit down. She was... taken aback by the whole display if she was being honest. "Well, I am certainly not complaining." Before he went to sit down, he sniffed around her. "And you smell... wonderful."

She cleared her throat. "Thanks, Alistair." When he sat down on the opposite end of the table she shook her head. "You know, for someone who didn't want to become King, you do seem to have picked up some habits along the way."

"What do you mean? The hand kissing and whatnot?"

"Exactly." Eileen helped place a napkin on her lap and began to fill up a plate with everything but fruits. "I don't recall you ever being so gentlemanly."

"Psh!" He grinned. When Alistair's plate was filled up too, Hugo then began to pour wine into both their glasses. "You never had the chance to find out. You never stuck around long enough."

They began to eat and drink slowly, while continuing their conversation in between bites and sips.

"I am aware of that, still, I'm surprised."

"I of course had help. I had to take lessons with Hugo here on the proper etiquette of greeting a lady, eating, even conversing with someone. I suppose most of it stuck. I guess I do things without thinking on them now."

"Which is a good thing, I assure you, your Majesty. It means my talents did not entirely go to waste." Hugo noted from the side. Him and Eileen were standing, hands behind their backs, a little ways off from the dining table.

"It's different seeing you like this. Instead of seeing the mud covered Grey Warden." She chuckled.

He smiled again. "Back at you." His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, before he took another sip of wine. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do tomorrow?"

She hummed. "Honestly, not really. So far this has already been a whole lot different than I imagined it to be." She smiled apologetically.

"Perhaps we could take a stroll tomorrow afternoon, after I've seen to my morning duties. I can show you the rose garden?"

"I do love roses." She cocked her head to the side. "Sure, why not. If it's not taking you away from your duties too much?"

Hugo wanted to speak up but Alistair cut him off before the man could even start. "Certainly not! I wouldn't have offered otherwise." The chamberlain grumbled a bit from afar and when Emily met with Alistair's eyes again, she saw a hint of amusement on the man's face. He enjoyed bothering the chamberlain like this.

"Then I would love to." She smiled back at him and winked playfully, letting him know she knew what he'd been trying to do.

* * *

That night she lay in her big comfortable bed and hated herself for not being able to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for a while now, and had multiple fights with her blankets. Off her body; it had been too hot underneath them. Back on her body; it got cold without them. Back off again, back on again. Eventually, she opted for sticking out the one leg from underneath the covers. The curtains had been closed by Eileen right before the candles were blown out and she left the room, however now she wanted them back open. She got out of the bed and made her way over towards the large window, pulling on the rope that drew the curtains back open. She saw the two moons, above the city, lighting up the black night's sky. Several tiny stars adorned the darkness up there and she sighed. She really wasn't able to sleep, it seemed. It had been a strange new bed, albeit the most comfortable one she'd ever had here in Thedas. She was wearing a nightgown that was given to her, along with the temporary finery. It was a long dress, but slighly 'bare' for Thedosian standards around the chest. The fabric was somewhat loosely drooping at her decolleté. But then again, this was meant for sleeping, not for meeting with nobility. She had a pair of fuzzy slippers, which she put on. Also the night robe she was given by Eileen to wear over the gown. She took one of the candlesticks, and lit the candle with a tinderbox that was left at the desk.

Lighting up the dark hallways ever so gently with the candlestick in hand, she began to wander around the castle for a while. The entire castle was dead silent, apart from the sound of her feet shuffling across the floors. She made it towards Alistair's study and slowly opened the door, peeking around it, and upon seeing nobody inside, she went in. Closing the door behind her, turning towards the several bookcases that were in the study. She suddenly got excited then. The last time she had this many books to choose from, had been back at the circle tower and they only had books pertaining magical studies and the like. This, however, was the small library of a Monarch, and she expected there to be several good reads in it. She held the candlestick up towards the many books and read the spines of them, her eyes gliding over titles, trying to find one she thought to be interestingly enough. Her eyes finally stopped at one that read; 'Compleat Geneaology of the Kyngs of Ferelden'. Placing the candlestick on a nearby side table, she took the book out of the bookcase and opened it. On the inside of the book, at the first page, underneath the title of the book someone had written something. She read the delicate and elegant strokes of handwriting; 'To King Alistair, may you enjoy this book as much as I have during our travels together - Wynne'.

She smiled at the recollection of her older friend and took both the book and the candlestick towards the sofa. There had been a large candelabrum standing near the sofa, and so she used her tiny candle to light the bigger one. She then went on the hunt for more wine, seeing as how this study had that fancy liquor closet. When she had found a different bottle than the one she had before, she contently sat back down on the sofa and began to read the book near the candle light. Drinking straight from the bottle of wine every once in a while as she did. She had taken a comfortable position on the sofa; her feet tucked underneath her behind as she leaned against the pillows. She sat there for a while and had gotten to about the thirtieth page of the book, when she heard shuffling feet coming from the hallway behind the door. She glanced up from her book and held her breath instinctively, then realized it was a foolish reaction of hers. She was Alistair's guest and was given free reign of touring the castle halls. She half expected the sound of feet to move past the door to the study and being able to continue reading the book. Thinking perhaps a servant was stalking the halls. However, the door to the study opened and it took a while before whoever was there, entered the room. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

Then Alistair's head peeked around the door. "Thank the Maker it's you. I got slightly worried when I saw light coming from underneath the door."

"I didn't mean to worry you." She giggled as Alistair entered the study, closing the door behind him again. He had been wearing only a long pair of underpants, akin to boxer briefs, but much longer at the legs and made of thicker fabric. She glanced down at her own chest and noted how her robe had fallen open in the time she'd spent here comfortably reading the book. She cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably and quickly pulled the fabric back together, covering up her decolleté.

"It's alright." He didn't seem bothered in the slightest to be walking around bare chested. She could imagine Hugo's reaction to him wandering about like that. When he noticed her holding the wine bottle in one hand, and the book in the other, he grinned. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

She felt her cheeks become warm then. Shamefully she began to stammer as she put the bottle and book down on the table. "I- ah... Well, I didn't.. er.."

"It's alright." he laughed and walked over towards the sofa she sat on, placing his own behind on it and snatching the bottle from the table. He continued to take a big sip from it as well and she breathed more easily then.

"I couldn't sleep. I always enjoyed reading and then I found this book, saw that it belonged to Wynne for a time."

He hummed and nodded his head. "Yes. It was a gift from Aedan to her, during our travels. She wanted me to have it. I could never quite get into it."

"You can't sleep either?"

"Nooo." he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Nightmares'll stay with you even after you left the Grey Warden Order."

"Aedan told me about having them once. You still have them when the Archdemon is gone and the Blight ended?"

"Well, it's not like they're the same as they were back when the Blight was going on. I think it's mostly nightmares from all the stuff we saw and had to go through, now. Occasionally there's a dream full of dark whispers and creepy voices, but they're fewer than they were before."

"Shit." She muttered before taking a swig from the wine bottle.

"Could've been worse. Could've died at the final battle." He said in a wry tone of voice.

"Hm." She glanced around the study then. "Are you always this alone in the castle? I mean, you have Hugo but he hardly seems like fun to be around with."

"Before Aedan left, I had him to keep me company. As well as Leliana. It was fun. But a King can only have fun for a time, then he needs to get back to his duties. When Leliana left, Aedan and I would often sneak out of the castle and take a stroll around the city. Since he's been gone...." he sighed. "Yes, I've been on my own ever since."

"Missing the wife?" She joked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Hardly. If she's around, things are worse. I suppose at one point or another we'll have to..." he scrunched up his nose then. "Caboodle." Emily couldn't suppress her laughter, her hand moved towards her mouth. When his eyes met hers, he smirked devilishly. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but... caboodle? Really?" She snorted.

"Well I have to give it a name."

"It could've been worse, it could've been... Morrigan." she remembered how the two disliked one another very much during their travels.

He sputtered a bit. "Maker's breath, I'm glad it's not Morrigan. I mean, you're right, Anora's a beautiful woman. It's my duty to... conceive offspring with her. Ugh." He took a swig from the bottle now as well and she chuckled.

"Oh yes, such a terrible life. Bedding a woman like Anora. Woe is you."

"She's pretty on the outside, it's true, but I detest the person she is on the inside. Doesn't exactly give me the desire to lay with her."

"So there was no honeymoon? No first night with the wife, after the wedding?"

"Not at all. She slept in her old room and I slept in my new room."

"Well then I guess by the time you have to... caboodle, it'll be brief and to the point."

Again he made the disgusted face he had earlier and she burst out into laughter a second time. "Maker's mercy." He breathed. Then he got serious again. "What about you? Last I remember, you were with a pirate captain and had history with the Templar back from the circle."

She snatched the wine bottle from his hands then. If she was going to talk men and sex with Alistair, she would need more alcohol in her. "I didn't want anything serious. Wynne spoke to me that time we all met at Lake Calenhad, before Honnleath. She gave me advice that stuck with me."

"Yes, she was very good at that. What did she tell you?"

"She didn't know the full story about Cullen and me back then, but told me that I was still young. Cullen had been the first man I had strong feelings for since... well, since ever. I tried to not care as much about him as I did, but I couldn't help it. I suppose I thought he'd be different and he could actually make me an honest woman, some day." She shook her head and scoffed.

"You were thinking about marriage with him?" He seemed surprised.

"Well, not immediately, no. It's not like that's what I wanted right then and there. But he... made me feel things I had never felt before. He gave me the idea that I could finally have.. something. In truth I didn't really know what I wanted at the time at all. It was a very confusing time for me. At any rate, Wynne said I should enjoy my youth and I think she was correct."

He remained silent and just listened to her then.

"When things got... steamy, with Toryg, I had mostly done it because I wanted to forget about Cullen. Then, we got closer and.. I freaked out. I didn't want anyone to care about me like that and he had started to do just that. I never thought him of all people would become so attached to me. Then, I met with Cullen in Kirkwall."

"Really?"

"It was bad." His face dropped again and she continued. "He had been the complete opposite of the man I fell for back at the circle tower. Not only that, he was... just overall a changed man. I realized then that I had been wrong about him. However, I never really had the chance to... process all the feelings and everything I went through during that time and it got to me." She blew a raspberry then. "Eventually I gave in to a man in Marian's circle of friends back in Kirkwall."

He merely hummed and gave her a wary look from the side. She chuckled. "We had sex a couple of times and though I made it clear I didn't want anything serious with him at the beginning, he too started.. acting weird."

"Weird, how?"

"He just..." she sighed. "I know it sounds stupid perhaps, but he started to _care_. I don't want that. Not from anyone. Care for me as a friend, sure. But beyond that?- Don't. We had a pointed argument before I left for Ferelden. I am not sure where I stand with him now. I never wanted to smack a name on 'us'." She used airquotes on the latter. "Like, relationship or boyfriend and girlfriend. That's too serious too quickly. Too real." She swallowed down hard. "He didn't want to share me with other men, I knew that, but..."

"But isn't that exclusive? If you can't be with someone else?"

"Exactly." She sighed, deeply troubled by the confirmation. "So I guess, in a sense, I allowed for it to happen. Perhaps I allowed it to happen with Toryg, too. Maybe I should be less... kind with my sexual partners outside of the bedroom. Just, in and out and goodbye."

He began to laugh, throwing his head back. "And you'd be alright with that?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have time to talk feelings and be cared over like I'm some precious little snowflake. I just want to act upon my desires and feelings when I want to, with who I want to. If I want a serious conversation, I'll have a talk with a close friend."

"Were you friends with the last guy?"

"Not really?" She chuckled. "He annoyed me most of the time, but then he became rather nice to me. Perhaps he became nice precisely because of his interest in me. It would've been alright had we just been friends with benefits, but after the expedition he began to treat me like... like a woman."

His eyes glided over her body and he cleared his throat. "As far as I'd been aware, you are a woman."

"I mean yes!" She snorted. "Yes, I am one. But don't treat me like a woman- _woman_ , you know?" She changed her tone of voice to be mocking then. "Oh sweetheart, don't do this, it's dangerous. Oh, my love, be careful, you've still not recovered after the last fight. Here, sit down and talk to me about how you feel." She sighed. "It's a nice sentiment but no thank you. I am here to fight and prove my worth in Thedas, whether it be in Ferelden or the Free Marches or Antiva."

"So, just one of the guys then?"

"Sure." She winked and took another swig.

"One of the guys with a very nice body." He said it softly, but when she looked at him questionably, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, you're a woman, not a guy and I didn't imply that-" He stopped talking altogether then. "How about we pretend I didn't say that last bit and go get some rest?"

She stifled her laughter. "Sure."


	23. The King's Confidant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I add songs, I want to reiterate that you don't _have to_ listen to them. I haven't gotten any complaints about them yet, but I'm just letting you's know (:
> 
> The songs I add, I have in a playlist that I often listen to in my spare time. I love music like that. Celtic music, music with a medieval touch to it, that sort of thing. I also listen to EDM but that hardly seems fitting in a story like this. My opinion on them is that the songs give a certain feel to the story at times, and at other times it's just for entertainment. This story will not turn into a musical but there will be chapters with songs in them, as you may already have noticed.
> 
> There are also a couple of songs in the playlist I mentioned earlier, that are covers of songs from games and what have you. I feel compelled to add them to the story at times, but then feel like it's weird to do when Emily doesn't know about Dragon Age or any other games. Or movies. I don't know, I may still end up doing it though. I also don't know why I felt the need to write this down in the notes for you guys to read, but there ya go. 
> 
> OH, and one more thing. I know this story is originally about Emily and Cullen, and there's not much going on with Cullen as of right now. But it will, once we get to Inquisition's timeline. I really like Bioware's character development with Cullen and during Kirkwall he was hardly boyfriend material anyhow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥ Hope you still enjoy my story!

Marian had received the first letter from her friend back in Ferelden and was glad to know she was alright. She was on her way towards Solivitus' stand. She would deliver the resources he needed and she had finally gathered all of them; the spider's silk gland- good thing Emily wasn't here for that, the dragon's fang and pure ironbark. Afterwards, she'd drop by the Hanged Man and check up on everyone else. As she left the stand and gotten paid by the merchant, she noticed a crowd had gathered in the middle of the courtyard at the Gallows. Upon closer inspection, she saw the Knight-Captain and a handful of templars surrounding a group of frightened looking youngsters.

"You were told to stay inside!" The Knight-Captain bellowed angrily. "What were you doing here?"

"Knight-Captain, please! We just wanted to get some fresh air and we-"

"Templars!" He addressed his colleagues. "Take these apprentices back inside the Gallows and wait for further instruction."

They all saluted him and took the youngsters roughly by their arms. "Mercy, Knight-Captain!" one of the frightened girls cried out, but Cullen ignored her pleas.

"The rest of you; move on! There's nothing to see here." The crowd dispersed, until only Cullen had been left standing.

Marian felt her anger rise. He had become even more insufferable, it seemed. The last time she saw him and had spoken to him, he had at least been somewhat humane. Now, however, it seemed to be the complete opposite of that. He spotted her then and gruffly greeted her as he tried to move past her. "Is this what the Knight-Captain is up to nowadays? Frightening young apprentices?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and spun back around to glare at her. "Stay out of this, serah Hawke."

"They just wanted to get some fresh air, what's so wrong about that? You wouldn't like being locked up inside the Gallows all the time either."

"If you _must_ know, they were explicitly told not to leave the Gallows. A few days ago a group of mages fled, and we're trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, well if _you're_ in charge then they will likely have to stay inside for another year before you figure it out."

He threateningly took a step closer towards her then. He looked down his nose at her and hissed. "May I remind you, serah Hawke, that you are an apostate? I made a promise that day not to apprehend you because of the help you've given me before, but that doesn't mean I'll do it a second time."

She suddenly felt her courage waver. It angered her even more that it happened at all. She was entitled to her opinion and right now her opinion of this man and the way he performed his duties, were very low. However, she also couldn't afford to piss off a Knight-Captain. Lest she end up with the other mages, locked up in the Gallows all the time and being made tranquil for no reason whatsoever. "All I'm saying is that you should treat your charges with a bit more respect, maybe..." She composed herself then. "With all due respect, of course, Knight-Captain Cullen."

He merely 'hmpfed' and turned his heel again. She finally took a deep breath again when he'd been out of sight. She really had to watch herself. However, she began to dislike the way Meredith ran things in here more and more by the day. On her way back towards the Hanged Man she kept looking back over her shoulder, however. Still slightly worried that Cullen would wind up arresting her regardless, for bothering a Templar while on duty. When she got back inside, she plopped down onto a chair with a sigh.

Fenris looked her up and down. "You alright, Hawke?" She seemed rather pale. As if she'd seen a ghost.

"Ran into the Knight-Captain on the way back.. I.. may have been out of line."

"Oh Hawke, don't tell me you're actively trying to get on the Templar's shit list." Isabela glared at her from across the table.

Anders agreed with the pirate. Though he strongly disliked what the Templars did as well, there was no need to draw attention to herself. Hawke hummed. "He was being unfair."

"When are the Templars not unfair?" Anders scoffed.

Varric nervously looked around the tavern then, some recruits had been inside tonight, so he quickly tried to change the topic. "So Hawke. Any news from our friend?"

She followed his gaze and noticed why he had changed the topic, she dipped her head in acknowledgement and cleared her throat. "Yes, in fact, I have." She took the letter from her pocket and handed it over to the dwarf.

He began to skim through the letter and realized that Blondie had been trying to read the letter from beside him. He chuckled. "I'll read it out loud for ya, Blondie. It says right here that her friend still has not returned from his travels and that she is worried. King Alistair had sent out a search party but nothing came up so now the King and herself are planning to search for him. He was supposed to return within a month and she has now been there for five months already."

"Why did it take so long for her to want to take action herself?" Fenris remarked from the other end of the table, holding onto Hawke's hand from underneath it.

Varric hummed and continued reading before relaying that bit of information to the rest of the group. "The King had been busy with his own duties and since the two of them were best friends, too- he insisted on coming along with Embers. She is currently still at the castle, she had intended to go somewhere in the countryside after meeting with Aedan, but the King has allowed her to remain... Also she requests we tell Corff that he may give away the room until she returns, as she does not know when she will return." He sighed. "Before we do that, though, I'll make sure to take the last of her belongings and keep them safe in my room."

Anders got a bit upset then. How long had she planned to remain back at Ferelden? Was she even coming back at all? "Does it say anything else?"

Varric understood the mage's reaction but at the same time he couldn't feel sorry for him. During the four weeks she was preparing her trip and doing jobs for Corff, he had plenty of time to seek her out. He told the others that Embers had visited him on the day of her departure, so if _she_ hadn't actively sought him out, he wouldn't have spoken to her at all before her leaving. "She isn't sure. Only that she does not intend to remain there forever. She asks after the progress on the estate, how Daisy's doing and wishes Hawke and Broody the best."

"What about me?" Isabela actually seemed insulted.

"She mentions you too, Rivaini." He chuckled.

"Well? What does she say about me?" She urged the dwarf.

"Said she's been in contact with her old pirate captain and that he's coming back to Kirkwall soon.." he continued reading and slapped the table as he let out a loud 'Ha!'.

"What, what?"

"I will quote directly from her letter; 'Tell Isabela that if she needs a good ploughing, Toryg will be more than glad to help her out.' Toryg's the captain, you see. She wrote to him as well, notifying him about you Rivaini."

Anders had to swallow down his annoyance then. Though he knew Emily hadn't been with the pirate captain when the two of them had been... having fun.

Isabela was immediately interested then. "Oh? I've heard good things about the way he looked from Hawke."

"Did you now?" Fenris glared at his partner from the side suspiciously.

Marian snorted and flicked his nose playfully. "That was before I met you, and he's never been my type. Not to say that he's not a handsome man, Isabela."

"I think I actually may take her up on her offer." Isabela sat back comfortably in the chair then.

"She also asks after you, Blondie." When the mage looked at him with anticipation, he noticed how his expression became somewhat confused. "If you've figured out those explosives yet?"

Anders cleared his throat. "Oh, that. Yeah, she asked me about explosives the last time we spoke."

"Why would she ask you, of all people?" Aveline sputtered. "Also, what does she intend to do with explosives?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps she planned to take them with her on the trip to Ferelden." The others merely hummed then and went back to their initial conversation.

He sat there, drinking from his tankard in silence. That was all she could ask about in the letter? The explosives? Knowing Emily she was likely trying to be funny. He was rather glad Varric didn't continue asking questions about the explosives. He had now lied to Emily as well as the others about it. When he noticed the others went on about their business, he let out a sigh of relief. Still, that was all she asked about? There was nothing else about him in the letter? Then again, he hardly expected her to ask after him so blatantly in a letter that was addressed to Hawke. He hadn't received any letters from her, though. Perhaps she wasn't ever going to bring it back up. The conversation they had before she left.

Varric noticed that the blonde mage no longer actively participated in the conversation and banter and nudged him in the side, the others continued talking and paid no mind to them. "Come on, Blondie. Cheer up. Brooding's not exactly your thing, you know? We've got Fenris for that."

"I just.. I was hoping for more in the letter than that."

"Knowing Embers she probably tried to tease you with that line about the explosives." he chuckled. "Heck, I think she was teasing you when she asked _you_ about explosives in the first place. You're no alchemist. And you know that teasing you is sort of her thing. The two of you usually try to get under one another's skin."

"Yeah well-"

"-You're not happy with it because you feel bad about how she left. Right?"

Anders' lips pressed into a thin line then. When Varric wasn't trying to get material for a new book, he had been a fast friend to Anders. They talked often about serious matters, when not joking, and the topic of discussion about Emily and himself had come up before. He had told Varric about the day she left. "Yeah."

"I think you should've sought her out before she left. You had plenty of time to mend things with her and talk things through."

"I just don't know what she wants, Varric. She's impossible to gauge. One moment she's all flirty and sweet, the next she acts like she doesn't care and wants to be left alone."

"That's Embers for ya. I think she just does it on principle when it comes to men she sleeps with. At least after the Templar. She's a complicated woman, I'll give you that."

"What are the two of you whispering about over there?" Aveline narrowed her eyes at the two men and took a swig from the tankard in her hand.

"Weren't you off duty, Aveline?" Varric smiled. "There's no need for you to question suspicious looking people right now."

* * *

She rode next to Alistair on her own horse. Her hidden daggers always still on her person, but she hardly felt safe. Even with all the guards who rode with them. "You er... Sure I won't need to wear my armor and weapons, Alistair? I feel.. odd, without my armor and sword and shield."

"We've got your armor and weapons packed, remember? They're never far away. Besides, I highly doubt we'll need it with the entourage we've got." He pointed towards the guards behind them. When she merely glared at him he sighed. "Look, I understand, alright? Trust me, Aedan and I had to get used to it as well in the beginning. When the people see their King in public with someone armed to the teeth by his side, and they're not his guards, they freak out."

"You got to keep your sword." She grumbled.

He laughed. "Yes, well... I am the King." He winked at her.

She was wearing riding pants and a tunic layered with a coat for the cold, and she could already feel her butt starting to hurt. She had been tutored by Hugo, to ride a horse, seeing as how she never rode one before in her entire life. Which had been torture by itself; being yelled at by that man. He insisted she learned how to ride side-saddle and she had flat out refused. If she was going to learn how to ride a horse, she would do it like anyone else would. She was not a noblewoman and it wasn't unheard of that women rode horses with both legs on either side of the animal. Still, simple riding lessons were nothing like actually traveling on horseback for long periods of time. Alistair noticed her discomfort. "You alright there, my lady?"

She scoffed. "I swear, if you hadn't been so far away from me, I would've punched you already."

"Please don't, I bruise easily." The two of them rode on for a while longer in silence, they were heading towards Highever first, to see if Fergus knew where Aedan had been. After all, he'd gone back to Highever before anything else. If they wouldn't find anything there, they would travel towards Orlais. To the Valence Cloister where Leliana was called to for her new duties as the left hand of the Divine. He had notified Teryn Fergus Cousland via letter that he was coming towards Highever with his personal guard and a friend to both Aedan and himself. Under the auspices of his official duties as King to oversee how the rest of his country fared after the Blight. He hadn't mentioned that Aedan had been gone for so long in the letter, warning Emily about that as well. If Fergus didn't know anything about his brother's whereabouts, he didn't want to frighten the man. Teyrn Cousland had his work cut out for him, being the heir to the Highever estate. Though he had no doubts that he could do his work properly, he also knew that should the Teyrn find out something had been amiss with his brother- that he would not rest before he'd help find Aedan. As King, he had to accept that this could not be the case. He needed all the help of the Teyrn's and Teyrna's in his country so soon after everything that happened. He needed them level headed and strong. Worry for a family member would not help matters. Upon their arrival there, Alistair would question his visiting Highever, without worrying the Teyrn. Should he question why Alistair did not know about his brother's whereabouts, he'd lie and tell him Aedan was safely with Leliana back in Orlais.

"So we've camped on the road between Denerim and Highever, we'll do the same once we're in Orlais, I take it?" Emily's voice brought him out of thoughts.

"Actually, we'll remain with Teyrn Cousland for a day or so, to stock back up for the rest of the trip. Then move towards Orlais. We _will_ camp on the road in between Castle Cousland and Orlais, but we'll also stay a few days to rest at Anora's estate." He groaned after saying that.

"What, really? The summer estate?"

"I have no choice. The estate's right on the border between Ferelden and Orlais, so it's a perfect place to rest up for the last bit towards the Valence Cloister. She know's we'll be coming. I notified her as well."

"Huh." She merely said. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing Anora in person again, and this time under less happy circumstances. Not to say that when the Blight was ended, things were all right as rain, but at least it had been a joyous occasion to some extend. "Is it okay for Ferelden's Monarch to just... go to Orlais?"

"I have notified everyone that needs to be notified. The Empress wrote back, stating how extremely sorry she was that she would not be able to greet me personally. In all honesty; I'm glad she's not able to. We'd have to actually visit the Winter Palace in order to meet with her for a personal visit, and I'd like to make as little detours as possible. As for the 'is it okay'-part.. There's no longer any bad blood between our two countries, well... not like there used to be. It's fine." He glanced back at her and swallowed down hard. In the past few months that she'd been here, she'd been loads of fun to be around.

She had a tendency to keep him relaxed, while at the same time keeping her distance well enough that he was able to perform his duties as King. She'd been a massive help. After a long day of work, he'd discuss the happenings of that day with her. She never pried too far into official affairs, but seemed interested enough when he told her about his days. He needed someone like that, desperately. At times, he would even seek _her_ out, just so he could have some fun and down time. She had a way of making him feel less tense and stressed out, like Aedan had done before he left. The only difference had been that this was Emily. Emily, of all the people he's met and traveled with before becoming King. She had never been one to talk to him much. Of course in no small part thanks to the circumstances at the time. However, she had surprised him on many occasions. She seemed more free with her conversations. He had never considered her a close friend, but now he had. They had strolled through the rose garden that one day and she looked so happy and relaxed. Not at all resembling the tough warrior he'd come to know. They also messed with Hugo on many occasions, to the utter dismay of the chamberlain. But Alistair needed that. He needed to be humbled every now and again and be brought back down to earth from being King all the time.

* * *

Emily knew she was a terrible liar so she stayed out of the meeting Teyrn Cousland had with Alistair. She roamed about castle Cousland and halted right in front of the paintings that depicted the family members. The name of the person on the painting was inlaid below in golden letters on the frame. Including their date of birth and death. She saw a fiercely looking woman with grey hair in two low buns adorned with a jeweled hairnet of sorts. 'Eleanor Cousland - daughter of Bann Fearchar Mac Eanraig' , next to her painting had been: 'Bryce Cousland - son of William Cousland'. They were Aedan and Fergus' parents. Poor people. She sighed and moved on to the next set of paintings. She felt extremely saddened when she saw a little boy on one of them. 'Oren Cousland - son of Fergus Cousland'. Next to his, was a painting of a woman. In her frame, it wasn't mentioned who her father had been, only her name and relation to the family. 'Oriana Cousland - wife of Teyrn Fergus Cousland'. She figured that her family hadn't been of noble blood. She never knew Aedan had also lost his sister-in-law and nephew. She also didn't know Fergus personally before any of this, had only spoken to him briefly when they were welcomed at the castle. However, it was only now when she felt an extreme sorrow for the Teyrn. She had never considered he too must've felt awful after everything that happened to the family. It was _his_ son and wife after all, on top of the deaths of his parents.

Suddenly she was startled by two hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, it's just me." Alistair chuckled.

"Andraste's tits, Alistair!" She cursed angrily.

He smiled sheepishly, then his eyes landed on the very same painting she'd been looking at. "Sad, isn't it?" She merely nodded in response. "Now you know why I insisted Teyrn Cousland not find out about Aedan's disappearance. He's been through a lot already, lost most his family during Arl Howe's betrayal. Maybe nothing's wrong with Aedan, but I'd rather he not jump to any conclusions and lose himself in worry."

"That's commendable of you. So did he tell you anything noteworthy?"

"Nothing we didn't already suspect. He stayed for a week or so and then moved on towards Orlais. We'll remain here for a bit, then continue towards Anora's estate. Highever is recovering from the Blight same as any other place in Ferelden. Things are going well. As well as can be expected, that is." He bent his arm for her to take, and she did so automatically. He had walked with her like that on several occasions now, she'd gotten used to it. The first time he'd done it, she had given him a confused look. But now, it had become a standard thing for them to lock arms when walking around.

"Hard to believe Aedan grew up in a place like this." She said it quietly, but he heard her.

He smiled. "You knew he was of noble birth when you met him."

"Yes, the family crest on his armor gave it away the first time I saw you all in the Wilds."

"Are you familiar with noble and royal coat of arms? Or the motto each house has?" He looked at her from the side. When she scoffed and raised up one eyebrow he continued. "I had to learn all about them during my ascension to the throne. Since you were reading that book Wynne left me, I thought you may know of them."

"I know little." she chuckled and shook her head. "So you know all about them then, I take it?"

"Sure do. Ask me about one."

"Alright; the Cousland family crest."

"Psh, easy. Their coat of arms is a green laurel on a blue field. Their motto; 'With Justice and Temperance'." He looked at her proudly.

She imitated the sound of a buzzer. He looked at her with surprise. "Wrong."

He stopped walking then and bore his eyes into her own. "Are you saying that your King is wrong?"

"I am indeed. You are so very wrong, _my King_." She glared back at him. "Though the coat of arms was correct, their motto was not. It's supposed to be; 'A Cousland Always Does Their Duty'."

He snickered and she pinched him hard which resulted in a pained yelp from the man. "No, my lady, you are wrong and I am right. 'A Cousland Always Does Their Duty', is the common saying but not their official motto."

She hummed. "Alriiight. That's how far my knowledge goes."

Alistair threw his head back, laughing softly and melodiously. "What about mine? You don't know about House Theirin?"

"I know your coat of arms. The mabaris. You have a motto as well?"

"Sure do. 'One from Many'." he almost sounded proud then. There wasn't anything wrong with him feeling pride in that, of course- she just was a bit surprised by the emotion he exuded.

She clicked her tongue as they kept on walking towards the gardens of the castle. "Strong motto."

"And since you're now living in the Free Marches, I'm sure you're familiar with House Trevelyan, yes?"

He sat down with her on a stone bench then and she groaned. "Okay, now you're just showing off, aren't ya?"

"You _don't know_ about House Trevelyan from Ostwick? My goodness. I see the King knows more than you do." he was mocking her now.

"Okay tell me then, if you know it all so well."

"Coat of arms a crowned gold stallion on a beige field, motto; 'Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed'."

She pinched him hard again, which caused him to bend towards her in response and he yelped out again. "Show-off." she chuckled.

"I'm going to be covered in bruises before we leave Highever." He moved back up but his eyes remained glued to hers then.

"I am not going to kiss them better if that's what you're hoping for, my lordship." She stuck out her tongue at him playfully and closed her eyes as she did. When she opened them however, he'd still been staring at her.

"Now that's an interesting idea." he began to grin.

"Och-" She moved to pinch him again, but he swiftly took a hold of her wrist then and stopped her from doing so. "You know I have another hand, right?" She looked down her nose at him and wanted to use said other hand, however he had taken a hold of that one, too. Holding her by both of her wrists with one hand, looking at her smugly.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered mockingly. "You're losing your touch, my lady. Is this what happens when you get comfortable in a castle?"

"Why you little shit-" She giggled as he began to tickle her with his free hand.

He watched her squirm and giggle and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her so carefree. "That's not how you speak to your King, now is it?"

"Mercy, mercy!" She cried out in between the fit of giggles. "I give up!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that?"

"I apologize- AAH, stop it. Please."

"I apologize... what?" He stopped tickling her for a moment to give her a slight break. Her head was turning red in the meanwhile, he didn't want her to pass out from all the giggling.

She took a few deep breaths then. "I am _not_ going to call you King and not be joking about it, Alistair. If that's what you- AAH, stop, stop, no no no- Okay fine!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a polite cough. When they looked up, they saw Teyrn Cousland standing there, with a highly amused expression on his face. "I do apologize for interrupting you two lovebirds, but-"

Her eyes widened then. "Oh, no no no! You're mistaken, we- ah.."

"Dinner's being served." The Teyrn merely replied before turning his heel and walking away whilst chuckling.

* * *

She laid in bed that night at the castle and continued reading her book. She realized how much more she read books nowadays. Before, she barely thought them interesting. Of course, there wasn't much for entertainment in Thedas... Her belly was full from all the food they had and she enjoyed the scent of orange blossom and jasmine on her skin. She took the scented powder with her from Castle Denerim and hadn't regretted it at all. Her now bathing regularly and smelling great all the time uplifted her spirits in a way she had not expected it to. She knew that eventually, she'd have to go back to being dirty most of the time and smelling like wet dog. Though in truth, if she went back to Kirkwall, a bath tub _would_ still be the first most important thing to want to have, aside from a bed and a roof over her head, that is. She'd have to ask Alistair after the scented powder, where he got it from, if even he knew. It was a female scent after all. A knocking was heard at her door then. She put the book back down on the night table and crooned her neck up. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Emily? Are you decent?"

It was Alistair. She jumped up from the bed then and glanced down at her night gown. Immediately taking the robe from the chair, hastily putting it on. "Er... wait..- Yes, yes. I'm decent."

He came into her room and smiled apologetically. "Did I disturb you?"

"What? Oh no. Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"No? Why would something be wrong?"

She cleared her throat. "Er, well, you're.. in my room late at night. So I expected something to be wrong."

He shook his head and moved towards her, at least now he had been wearing a shirt, she thought. "No, I just wanted to check up on you, is all. You seemed... ah, distracted during dinner."

"Oh." She scoffed. "Yeah no, I was just.. sort of lost in thoughts. Don't worry." In truth, Teyrn Cousland's comment about the two of them had thrown her off a bit. "But, now that you're here-" She dashed towards her belongings and pulled the scented powder out of her stuff, when she turned around, Alistair had gotten closer to her.

"Is that..."

"Scented powder from your castle." She grinned sheepishly at him. "I... really enjoy this scent in particular and I was wondering if you knew where to get it, by any chance?"

He strode up towards her. "Not sure, I'd have to ask Eileen once we get back to Denerim, I suppose. That's what I've been smelling on you?" She merely nodded in affirmation. "Good choice."

"Heh. Well, thanks. I hope you don't mind that I stole this from your castle."

"Not at all." He took the powder out of her hand then and placed it back near her belongings. "I had hoped we could.. talk about something, though. Something, rather serious."

"Oh dear, that does sound ominous."

"Nothing like that, I assure you." He chuckled and gently took her by the arm, leading her towards her bed. She and him both sat down on the edge of the bed and she waited anxiously for what he had to ask of her. "I have been wondering about something.."

"Yes? Which is?"

"Would you... would you be opposed to being my mistress?"

"Ah...... uh.." She fell silent then and looked the other way.

"You see- You've been amazing the past few months. You kept me relaxed and happy and I think of you as a good friend."

"Well yes, I consider you a good friend too, Alistair. But your mistress?"

"It's like friends with benefits, isn't it? The only difference is that you would be considered the King's mistress. I wouldn't call it like that myself, mind you, but I'm using the title right now because in my castle, servants would find out and call it like that."

"So you want to sleep with me?"

"Why not? I'd like for my first time to be with someone I enjoy spending time with. I never thought poorly of you before, and my opinion of you has only gone up."

"But I don't even live in Ferelden. Even if I did agree to it, you would barely see me. And what if one day I _do_ want to settle down, and-"

"-Then there's nothing holding you back. You would still be welcome at my castle in Denerim should you need to, and I'd still love to see you from time to time. I'm not looking for love, Emily. I'm looking for a partner I can share the day's happenings with, unwind with and if possible share a bed with at night."

"Oh wow." She got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth. What is it with her and blonde men? First Cullen, then Anders, now Alistair, who was a King, by the by. Toryg had been the only dark haired man. She didn't really know what to think about this. "This is... Quite something, Alistair."

He remained very casual about it, however. "It's something to think about, at least, yes?"

"And you're quite sure you want _me_ to be your first? That's something pretty serious, isn't it? I mean, usually your first sexual partner stays with you."

He cocked his head to the side and hummed, thinking about that for a bit. Eventually he merely shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm pretty sure about that."

She stopped pacing then and snorted involuntarily. "Look, Alistair..." She began to fumble a bit with her fingers. "-I don't want to 'be known' as King Alistair's mistress. Besides, how long do you expect me to remain here with you? If I return to Kirkwall.."

"In Denerim castle, the servants would find out, but as I've told you at the very beginning when you arrived; I trust the people in my service. I handpicked all of them. Most of them come from common families and have no ties to the court or such. Anora is the one with servants and maids from well-to-do families, but they're never around. And even if they would find out, they have nothing to gain by telling others. As King, I am allowed to openly come out and say I've got a mistress, and even name her if she wanted to, but I don't have to name who my mistress is. Besides, it's not always going to be about sex." He got up and took a hold of her hand then.

"Oh no?" Her voice had been slightly high pitched by now.

"A mistress can also _just_ be a friend and confidant of the King. I am just not opposed to sleeping with you either. If you are, then I understand. But I have not met a woman whom I can speak to at the end of a long day of work, until you came along. You allow me to relax and be myself. With you, I'm not King Alistair, but just Alistair. You're a strong and capable warrior, so you can defend yourself. I won't have to worry about you when you return to Kirkwall, because I know you will eventually. I can, however, visit you from time to time and you will always have a place to come back to. If ever you need someone to be there for you, or a place to hide away for a while, then you can find that here."

"But why me?" She didn't hate the idea, not entirely. But she was utterly confused as to why he'd want her. "Surely there's... women for these types of things. Where a King can pick from a line of women or something and go; yep, you be my mistress- no?"

He laughed again. "I'm sorry but I am not very trusting when it comes to that. You knew me before I became King and I need someone I know to be true of heart. I could ask Hugo for candidates suitable enough to be my mistress but they would just be women who want to get higher up in the world. Have a title of some sorts. If I want a brief night of caboodling, I'd visit a brothel. I want a friend."

She sighed. "If I say yes, and I'm not saying that I am, you'd have to stop calling it caboodling, Alistair." He chuckled in response and she merely pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know."

"Think on it." He squeezed her hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But if I am to choose a mistress, just know you're really my first pick." He turned to leave then. "Sleep well."

"And you, as well." When he'd left her room she huffed and threw herself onto the bed. "Jesus H. Christ, Maker's Balls and Andraste's dimpled buttcheeks."

* * *

They left the day following, having replenished their food and water supply at Castle Cousland and gotten the rest they needed. The trek from Highever to the border of Orlais was going to take a while longer yet. They would follow the King's Road towards Gherlen's Pass and from there on out follow said pass all the way to the border of Orlais. They could, essentially keep following the King's Road, but it would take them out of their way. It was quicker and much faster to travel via the Pass through the Frostback Mountains. They stopped a couple of times and made camp along the road. The tent she had here had been of much better quality than her tent back at the expedition in Kirkwall. Alistair had not asked her about whether or not she wanted to become his mistress. He continued his usual banter and conversation, as he had done so before. At times, Emily even questioned herself as to whether that conversation between them that night at Castle Cousland really happened. That's how casual their exchange was afterwards. Alistair didn't seem to want to force her to give him her answer, and she was rather grateful for that. She had given the matter much thought, however. The idea of always having a place where she could return to in Ferelden, felt really nice, for starters. Then of course add the whole 'it being a castle' thing, and the idea got even more appealing. Also, Alistair and her hadn't been romantic with one another at all. He hadn't flirted with her. He'd made a couple of comments here and there, but he hadn't actively tried to talk her out of her breeches. Still, he had expressed to her that night that he wasn't opposed to sleeping with her. He didn't even mind the fact that someone like her- someone who didn't want a serious relationship, would be his first. In a sense, she rather liked the way Alistair wanted to approach the whole mistress business. She'd just continue to do what she had done so far, which was be there for Alistair. Listen to him, which she didn't mind. He was far more mature than when they first met, but he never lost his wit and easy-going nature. Then of course there was the sex part. In the now, seven months that she'd been back in Ferelden, she hadn't slept with anyone. And her urges were starting to get the better of her. One night, she lay in the tent on the road and her hand ended up in between her legs. She had imagined Toryg at first, but quickly shrugged those thoughts from her mind. Then she tried to think of Anders, but that too, didn't work. She had almost given up when she thought about becoming Alistair's mistress, and involuntarily her mind began to wander. When she came, she had to bite her lower lip as to not make any sound. Seeing as how Alistair's tent had been right next to her own and there were always guards on watch outside both their tents. Seven months without sex was starting to mess with her head. She almost wanted to 'say yes' to Alistair, just so she could have a proper excuse of getting down and dirty with him. Emily stopped herself from doing that, though, not wanting to make a hasty decision just because she was feeling horny all the time. She really wanted to give pause to this whole thing. She had also received a letter from her friends back in Kirkwall. Since Alistair was King, he had his own ravens and thus letters would find them wherever they were. Enchanted ravens was a new thing to her, but she now wished she had them all the time. Normal ravens would find their way from one place back to their rookery, no problem. However, enchanted ravens could find their 'owner' wherever they were.

That night, they were only a day away from Alistair and Anora's summer estate and she had received a letter from Marian earlier that day.

>   
>  _'Dear Emily,_
> 
> _I am writing this letter back at the Hanged Man, with a rather nosy dwarf looking over my shoulder the entire time. He asks me that I tell you, and I quote; 'Tell Embers her payment's waiting for her back here'. So, well, there you go. I think_ _someone really wants you to come back. Not just Varric, mind you, I too miss your company. Oh great, Varric just read that aloud after I wrote it and now the others are yelling at me. Fine, fine, everyone misses you. You can't hear it, but imagine_ _me sighing really loudly and dramatically right now. I guess I'll be the one buying the drinks for the remainder of the night._
> 
> _Fenris and I are doing exceedingly well. Ever since we openly came out as a couple, things have been going swimmingly. I would give you more details but as you know, I am not alone and Varric's particularly nosy tonight. Corff has sold your room_ _to other tenants, however Varric has made sure the last of your belongings are safe in his suite. As for all the others; we're all taking a break from doing dangerous jobs that almost get us killed. I'm still extremely busy with the estate. Mother is_ _adamant on getting it back before the next year, but she only had her first appointment with the Viscount right after we returned from the Deep Roads. So that may take longer than she would like it to. There's an actual waiting list between_ _appointments with the Viscount, so that's... great. Isabela's had fun with your pirate captain. Evidently, Toryg has also told Isabela about your nights with him and now Isabela's set on making out with you when you return. Both as thanks for_ _setting her up with Toryg, as well as for her own perversions. I don't know what she knows about you and the pirate captain, and frankly, I don't want to know._
> 
> _I hope your friend Aedan is alright. Varric has asked around his contacts if anyone's heard anything from the 'Hero of Ferelden'. I mean, how hard could it be to find a legend? I'm sure he'll be alright, though and you and the King will find your_ _friend. Anders isn't with us tonight. In fact he hasn't been hanging around with us a lot lately. He's gotten himself into some sort of mage underground thing. He helps the mages of Kirkwall from the undercity and Varric's trying to keep the_ _curious Templars away from his clinic in the meanwhile. Varric tells me to write down; 'See how busy I keep, Embers?'_
> 
> _We all miss you, please write us whenever you have another update._
> 
> _Your friend, Marian.'_

She smiled widely as she read the letter. She could, in fact, imagine Marian sighing loudly and dramatically- as she does. And she could also imagine Isabela yelling at her for not including her in the 'missing you' part. She was glad that Toryg and Isabela had their fun together, and knowing the Rivaini pirate, the both of them will have a go with one another every time Toryg comes back into the city. She knew of Isabela's reputation, but had also seen a softer side to her at times. When mentioning slaves and elves. She knew there was something deeper about Isabela that she herself would never show to anyone, she wasn't inherently bad and perhaps she was exactly what Toryg needed. At least for now. Another strong pirate woman who knows what she wants. She put back down the letter and sighed deeply, putting on her night robe over her gown, she hurried out of her tent.

One of the guards outside her tent saluted and dipped his head. "My lady."

She groaned softly and thanked him. She had given up on trying to stop everyone from calling her 'lady'. Though it still made her feel uneasy. She was hardly a lady, and she knew everyone could tell by simply looking at her.

She stood before Alistair's tent and instinctively raised her hand to 'knock', then berated herself for being stupid. _You can't knock on tents, Em._ She hadn't spoken to Alistair one-on-one in his tent before and now she didn't quite know how to enter someone's tent. She cleared her throat then. "Alistair? Are you up?" she glanced nervously at the guard next to his tent to see how the man in armor would react, but said guard kept his eyes fixated on the campsite and didn't make a single peep.

Without a reply, the tent flaps opened and his face was inches away from her own. She took a step back and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"May I come in?" Again, her eyes nervously darted over towards the guardsman who hadn't moved an inch.

He said nothing, instead stepping to the side and holding the tent flaps open with one arm. When she was inside with him, she noted how his tent hadn't been much different from her own. He too had the same cot to sleep on, though it was a far more comfortable cot than the one at the Hanged Man was. A more, luxurious one, if you will. The same candles inside and little else. She half expected his tent to have more things inside of it, him still being the King and whatnot. "Are you alright, Em?"

She turned around to face him and nodded her head 'yes'. Then, she lowered her voice as she spoke, "I've been thinking about your... proposal." Then her eyes widened. "Well, not like that kind of proposal but you know, the one you made me back in Highever when-"

He chuckled. "-Yes, I know which proposal you're speaking of. Have you decided?"

"Yeah. I have. I think I've decided to... accept it."

"There's no need to whisper." He smirked. She hadn't realized her hushed voice had now become exactly that.

"Sorry-" she whispered again by default and he laughed softly. She spoke in a normal volume next. "-I mean sorry."

"I'm glad you accepted. I mean, nothing much will change from how we've interacted with one another before anyways. Unless you want to.." his voice trailed off and she nodded.

"Caboodle."

"Hey! I thought you said I wasn't allowed to call it like that anymore."

She snorted, then thought for a bit and hummed, looking down at the tent's floor. "You should know though, Alistair.. I'm not exactly a chantry sister. I've slept with men before and know what I want and don't want. I am aware some men in Thedas don't like that sort of thing from women."

"I am aware of your past with the captain." He immediately cleared his throat then. "Although er... I won't be quite as, ah, _adventurous_ as him."

"I didn't expect that sort of stuff from you, don't worry. I just want you to know that beforehand, since you are still the King and I'm sure you're expected to be around women of a more... modest temperament."

"I am allowed to be around whoever I want. We also don't _have_ to sleep together, you know?"

"Well, I am still a healthy woman with needs and urges and-" she cocked her head to the side, eyeing him from a little ways off. Alistair felt his cheeks grow hotter as her eyes moved up and down his body, but he tried to keep his expression as neutral as he could. "-I can think of a few things we can both do to blow off some steam."

"Oh?" He smirked as he stepped closer. Taking a hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips before kissing it. His eyes never leaving her own.

"But not now!" she hissed back at him. "I'm not a prude woman, but I will not do it when there's guards outside who can hear everything."

Alistair caught on then; the nervous glancing she had done earlier and her demeanor thusfar. "You worry about the guards? They're not going to-"

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand then, as he had not lowered his voice in the slightest when speaking just now. The guard at his tent was only mere feet away from where they were standing. He continued speaking to her, in muffled sounds, but she couldn't make out what he said to her. "Shh." She giggled as he continued his muffled speaking as if nothing was wrong. "Will you be quiet, you bloody fool? I can't understand a thing you're saying like this." He merely shrugged. "If I remove my hand from your mouth, you will shut up about it for today, yes? And we can discuss it tomorrow or something."

He nodded slowly, though she could tell he was up to something. Narrowing her eyes at him, she carefully removed her hand from his mouth. "You know? There are other ways to keep me quiet."

She gently took a hold of the back of his head with her right hand, getting up to her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. He immediately wrapped both arms around her body and pulled her tighter against himself. One hand was on her back and the other at her hips. She wanted to end the kiss, but Alistair instead surprised her by not letting go of her just yet. She made muffled sounds in playful protest as he dipped her ever so slightly during their kiss, that had now turned into a full blown make out session. When his lips finally left hers, she took a step back and licked her lips, amazed by his technique. "That's not how virgins kiss."

He bursted out laughing, feeling somewhat proud of himself as well. "I never slept with a woman before, but I've kissed plenty."

"Well, color me impressed." She giggled and eyeballed him again. She honestly was rather impatient for the steamy bits with Alistair. Emily had seen him without a shirt and what she saw, she liked. "I ah, should get back to my own tent."

"Or, I ask for the bedrolls and we sleep together tonight." When she opened up her mouth to protest that idea, he continued quickly. "Just sleep."

She merely flicked his nose as she moved towards the entrance of his tent, swaying her hips on purpose. "Goodnight, Alistair."

* * *

The summer estate was dazzling, and moreso on the Orlesian than the Ferelden side of things when it concerned decor. Dark brown wood had made way for marble and glass and white furniture, they had been welcomed by the servants of the house but to her surprise, Anora hadn't been there. The Queen had, apparently, been away for the day. Even knowing that Alistair would arrive, Emily figured that Anora had left on purpose. Just another jab at Alistair. She would, however, return- according to the servants.

The both of them walked, arms locked, towards what was going to be their room for the time spent here. When she walked inside, she immediately gasped at the size of the bed. "This is even bigger than the bed back at Denerim Castle. You could have an orgy in here."

"A what now?"

"Ah- er.. Well, that is... Hm. An orgy would be sex with several people at once."

"Good thing my bed back at the castle isn't this big then. Don't want you getting the wrong ideas." He plopped down onto the bed and sighed.

"Don't worry, it doesn't exactly tickle my fancy." She rubbed her behind gingerly as she approached the bath on the other end of the room. "Uh, Alistair?"

"Yeeees?" He didn't look at her, though, just kept laying on the bed. His arms spread next to his body and his eyes closed.

"Is this bath supposed to be so... visible? No folding screen or..?"

He lazily lifted only his head away from the softness of the mattress. "Yeah, no, that's correct."

"Right." She hummed and opened the curtains, seeing nothing but mountains and hills around for miles. "Woah.." she breathed out. "That's quite the view."

Alistair had kicked off his traveling boots in the meanwhile and looked over at the woman's back, smiling softly. "Orlais has it's charms, I suppose. I've got to do some writing before dinner."

She spun back around and saw how he was already making his way over towards the writing desk. "You're exhausted from the trip. Honestly, I feel quite the same."

"You can nap on the bed, if you like-" He smiled warmly at her as he spoke. "-I just.. have to, you know, be a King." He scrunched up his nose when he said the latter.

She snorted. He was wasting no time and immediately began to dip his quill into the inkpot, continuing to scribble on the parchment paper already there. She herself, took off her own boots and rubbed her feet at the edge of the bed as she watched him. His expression had been serious and somewhat.. troubled looking. He seemed to be in higher spirits once she accepted his proposal of becoming his mistress. In even higher spirits, she corrected herself. Still, it couldn't have been easy for him all this time. Without someone there at the castle to make him feel relaxed. She hadn't exactly spent time around him much when he was working back in Denerim. Often times, he'd disappear into his study with Hugo and wouldn't come out until supper. Then, after dinner, he'd share his day's stories with her and they'd try to let loose a little. Usually this involved drinking wine and making jokes, swapping fighting stories with one another and such. She eventually laid down her head onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the scribbling of his quill onto parchment paper. Normally, she'd find that sort of sound annoying to listen to, but not right now. In fact, nothing had annoyed her for the past seven months, which had been... odd to her. There was always something or rather, someone, who would find ways to annoy her. This time, this hadn't been the case at all. For all this time that she hadn't been fighting or exploring new places, she was rather content. It was strange, but not unwelcome. She did worry about Aedan and his whereabouts. Seven months with no word from him, had been odd. Even Alistair thought so. She held onto the hope that he'd be at the Valence Cloister with Leliana and just didn't feel the need to notify Alistair about that. Occasionally she'd hear Alistair mutter some words as he was writing, which would draw her attention back to the room she had been in. Soon, though, the heaviness of her eyelids won the battle and she fell soundly asleep.

* * *

The servants left the room quietly and he merely dipped his head in thanks. He rubbed his face when he finally finished writing the neccessary letters. Hugo would chew him up and spit him back out if the chamberlain found out he hadn't been keeping up with his usual duties. He looked up at the window then and realized it had been around noon already. When they arrived this morning, it was still dark outside. From their last campsite, it would've only taken one more day, but the road ahead of them had been too dangerous. Alistair made a last minute decision to continue riding on through the night, instead of camping on the road. The entire trip thusfar, they had no real issues. Seeing as how the Blight was over and most, if not all darkspawn had gone back underground. However the guards had been notified by a wandering merchant that bandits prowled that particular road. The guards that joined him on this trip were adequate enough to deter any possible bandit attacks. Still, he didn't fancy closing his eyes whilst in close proximity of them. The last time he had been rudely awakened whilst sleeping in a camp, had been with Aedan- and there were still nights when he'd wake up in a cold sweat because he _thought_ he heard rustling. Even in the castle back at Denerim he had such nightmares. He was tired, but he wouldn't take a nap now. It had been far too late for that. His work lasted longer than he anticipated. At most, he thought he'd be scribbling for an hour. However, the troubles concerning Redcliffe were serious and he still hadn't figured out how to solve that problem. He got up from the chair and walked over towards Emily's sleeping form on the bed. She was laying on top of the covers, and snatched one of the pillows in her sleep, holding it tightly in her arms. Her legs had been curled up towards her chest, he almost thought it an uncomfortable position to lay in, until he laid eyes on her relaxed visage. She looked so peaceful, he wanted to join her and sleep with her. Tonight, he told himself. Tonight he'd sleep next to her and wake up with her as well. He was very happy she accepted the proposal. Ever since marrying Anora, he hadn't been happy in the castle. Aedan and Leliana were of great help, but this was different. She was very easy to talk to, he told her more than he ever told Aedan or the red haired rogue. He crawled up on the bed himself, and gently pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "Wake up sleepyhead."

He watched her stir and a slight frown appeared on her forehead as she mumbled incoherently. Again he planted another kiss on her cheek. "Mm... No."

"Yes. It's noon by now. We have to freshen up and eat something." He stole the pillow from her clutches and chuckled as she protested in nothing but mumbles and groaning.

When she finally opened up her eyes, she was met by his light brown eyes. "Hmpf. I guess I can't ignore the King of Ferelden now, can I?"

"Exactly." He got up from the bed and walked away, out of her peripheral.

She yawned loudly, stretching her arms up above her body. When she turned her head around to see where Alistair had gone off to, she was met with a naked backside in front of the bath tub. Instinctively she looked the other way. She heard the water slosh as he got in and cleared her throat softly. "When did you manage to fill up the bath?"

"The servants just left. I told them to be quiet." A slight pause then. "You are allowed to look, you know?"

She was still getting used to the idea of possibly actually sleeping with Alistair and here he was; naked as a wee babe, actually wanting her to look his way. "I know that." She slowly turned her head and could only see his bare chest, little else, though she tried to see more from way over here.

"Why don't you freshen up with me?" he smirked at her. "The water's still hot now. If you wait until I'm finished it would've already cooled down."

She hummed. "You know what? I think that's a wonderful idea." The tub seemed big enough for the both of them. It wasn't like the stone bath the castle back at Denerim had. This was merely a clawfoot tub, but at least it's design looked like it was made for two people. She hurriedly got up to her feet then and began taking off her clothes.

Alistair watched with bated breath as the woman before him seemed to care little about being nude before him. He himself wasn't exactly shy earlier when he disrobed and got in the tub, but still, he'd been surprised with how little she cared. His eyes immediately fell down to her breasts, then they lowered even further towards her privates. He had seen naked women before, by accident, but Emily looked breath taking. She slowly stepped into the bath with him as he made room for her. When she wanted to sit down facing him, he merely tutted and gestured for her to sit in between his legs- her back against his chest. She hesitated for a moment. Which made the man raise up one eyebrow questionably. She tried to shrug off the initial panic she felt and eventually followed his suggestion. Emily hissed softly as the hot water lapped at her breasts. He said nothing, instead reaching for a sponge and lathering it with the bar of soap that had been laying right next to it. He began to wash her skin. Softly- delicately. Her arms, her shoulders, then her back. Still, he hadn't commented on it at all. She didn't want to ruin the moment either, and kept quiet as well about it. While one hand washed her with the sponge, the other found it's way towards her chest. His fingertips floated just above the skin of her breasts, then they rested there on the tanned skin in between the two mounds. Taking a moment's pause, the fingertips glided down towards her stomach, where they languidly traced tiny circles. He kissed her just below her left ear and she herself took a deep breath to compose herself. Around her neck and ears had been her erogenous zone, and Alistair had been touching and kissing her very softly. In truth, she knew deep down, Alistair couldn't have known that kissing her there would set her nerves afire, but everything he did almost seemed deliberate.

He realized her breathing changed and glancing down at the skin of her left arm, he saw gooseskin forming there. "Are you cold?" She could feel his breath brush against her ear as he spoke. She all but shivered at this point.

"Not at all. But if you don't wish for me to make love to you here in this bath tub, you had better stop your kissing near my ear and neck."

"I do apologize." A soft chuckle was heard then as he continued the washing of her skin.

"Have you been writing all this time? While I was taking a nap?"

"Mhm."

She turned her head to look back at him. "You didn't sleep at all?"

"I'll sleep tonight. It's too late to do so now. Besides, I was getting hungry." He smirked.

"Any naughty letters I should know about?"

He laughed melodiously as he put down the sponge and sat back comfortably into the tub. She pressed her back against his chest and both his hands rested on her body. He could smell the orange blossom lingering on her skin. "Hardly. I had to write Arl Teagan a letter. My uncle left him in charge of Redcliffe after the Blight. I also had to read and then sign several requests for rebuilding in Redcliffe, as well as in Denerim and various other places in Ferelden. Hugo insisted I take some work with me on this trip. I want to kill him for that now, but I know I'll be thankful once we return to Denerim."

"Oh? How so?"

"If I hadn't, I would've had to do some serious catching up once we return. Now, I can at least take some time off."

"This wasn't time off already?"

"Sadly no. Although this is technically a personal affair, it is still expected of me to perform my duties as King. Albeit small." Then he hummed. "I just have no idea how I'm going to deal with the funds for Redcliffe."

"Not enough coin to restore the town?"

"Something like that. The royal family has plenty of coin, mind you. Got that stored away in the vault. However, I can't rightly use all of it to restore the town. I'd bankrupt myself."

"Can't the nobility of Ferelden chip in? I mean, everyone's been affected by the Blight, but Redcliffe most of all."

"I couldn't ask that of them!" He seemed shocked by the mere idea of it, but Emily begged to differ. Charity events were often hosted back in the old world for problems that required solving, but people didn't have the coin for.

She turned her body sideways then, wanting to look at him more directly. "No, wait, I'm serious, I've got an idea. Do you know about charity events?"

"What? Charity events? Like giving someone something out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Yes! Do you nobility not host charity events where you ask them all to join you under a common cause? The restoration of Redcliffe in this case." When she saw his expression, she continued, he was listening intently to her every word. "The whole of Ferelden was threatened by the Blight, everyone in it was affected. The nobility knows how bad it was. Appeal to their better nature, invite them over for a huge celebration at Castle Denerim. Provide food, drinks, song and dance and make it so that every nobleman- and woman donates coin before the festivities have ended."

"Huh..."

"Set a goal beforehand. Say; 'This is how much coin is needed to help rebuild the town'. How many noble families does Ferelden have? If all those families are invited as well as the Teyrns and Teyrna's, Arls and Arlessa's- I guarantee you, by the end of the night, you'd have the coin that is needed. You are King of Ferelden, yes, but why are all of those families nobility? They need to work at the restoration of Ferelden and it's cities and towns, just as hard as you have to. That's why they're there, no?"

"You think that would work?"

She wasn't a hundred percent sure it would. Politics were different in Thedas. Not to mention that apparently nobody's ever heard of a charity event to raise money for something. Still, rich families back in the old world seemed to do it a lot. It worked there, why not here? "I think so, yes. You yourself shouldn't shy away from donating coin either. Show them that the King himself donates a fee, so that they'll know it's not just on them. Make them your equal. If you don't donate anything and only expect them to, they may think poorly of you."

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound like a bad plan. I was worried I had to raise taxes all across the land to get the money that is needed, but that would only weaken the economy even further. Not to mention the families... They've lost so much already."

"The coin is only the start. You'd still need all the manpower to actually rebuild the town. However, once you have the coin, you can ask laborers from Redcliffe to help, paying them with the coin you've raised during the event. That also immediately shows the citizens of Ferelden how you're a fair King, who won't take away both their money _and_ manpower."

He began to smirk then. "Are you sure you're not secretly of royal birth? You certainly come up with ideas that befit a ruler."

She scoffed. "I hope not. Would really mess with my whole 'I dislike politics and wish to stay out of it' theory."

"Yes, because you're doing such a great job at _that_."

"Hey, I'm not the one who demanded you take the throne. Blame Aedan for that one." She snorted.

"If I am to host such an event, though.. I should begin writing letters as soon as possible, notifying Hugo for one, but also all the invitations and whatnot. Also, I would need a woman at my side for the evening."

"Well, you're in luck-" She glanced down at her breasts and poked them with a finger. "-I do believe that I am a woman. So one of your problems is already solved."

* * *

>   
>   
> Blue eyes were staring intently at the two of them. She didn't think he had it in him, but here he was; with another woman. He was kissing her right in front of the hearth. The very same woman who had been at their coronation. Who had helped the Grey Wardens, in her own small way. Likely she had a hand in the death of her father, too. The maid noticed her first. "Your Majesty." She bowed her head lowly, and curtsied properly. Anora merely dipped her head. Upon hearing the maid, the woman next to Alistair immediately turned around.

Anora confidently walked over towards the two of them, her fingers knotted together before her body. "I see you've arrived, Alistair."

"Yes. We will be staying here today and tomorrow. Then we'll continue towards the Valence Cloister. If there's no news of Aedan by then, I figure we'll likely remain here for a while longer. It's been a very long trip."

"Of course. I understand. Have the two of you been riding all this way?"

"We have. We arrived just this morning. I heard from the servants you went to the lake."

"The weather's lovely. I had no desire to remain here at the estate waiting for the two of you to arrive. I do hope you were welcomed properly?"

"Naturally. This is-"

"-I remember her face, Alistair. I cannot remember your name, however." Her blue eyes narrowed.

Emily wanted to punch her. The disdain was dripping off of her every word. She acted all high and mighty and it didn't help make Emily feel more compassionate towards the Queen. "Emily."

"Just Emily? Can I not know your family name?"

"I have none."

"I see you also have no manners. Did Hugo not tell you how to address a Queen?"

Alistair immediately took a step forwards then. "Anora. Emily is an old friend, she does not need to address us that way. Besides, I have asked her to officially become my mistress. She will be around a whole lot more."

"I figured as much when I saw the two of you earlier, Alistair." Her eyebrow rose up. "Still, she is not the Queen and should address her betters in the correct way. I'd wager she's not even of noble birth."

"Indeed, I am not, but I have many talents."

"Talent alone does not get you very far in life, my dear."

"Oh, maybe you're right. I suppose if I had a parental figure who used to mean something in these lands long ago, I too could've relied on pretty and gotten ahead in life. Without ever raising a finger and doing things that actually meant something. Or take care of myself."

Her face contorted slightly at the mention of that. The Queen looked the girl up and down and could hardly believe this had been the same woman wearing armor so very long ago in the castle at Denerim. She cleans up nicely. Alistair glanced down but when her eyes darted over towards her husband, she noticed how he'd been trying not to laugh. "Charming. I take it she'll be taking the guest room, then?"

"Not at all. She's staying in the master bedroom, with me. I wouldn't want to take away your suite."

"Of course." She brushed past the two of them and Emily could smell the scent of rose and lily-of-the-valley.

When she had been out of earshot, Alistair sighed. "I'm sorry for the way she behaved."

"Och, please, Alistair. She poses no threat to me. She's toothless. I can tell she dislikes me strongly, but what can she do to me? I've faced worse."

"Well, she does have a major bitch face. Surely that's worse than the abominations and demons we've faced?" He paused a moment then. "You told her you don't have a last name. I don't remember you ever introducing yourself with one, either. Is it true? You really don't have a last name? Or do you simply not wish to tell it?"

"I ah..." she glanced down towards the ground then. "I never knew my real parents. I was an orphan. No last name. Just... Emily."

"You know, technically, I can sign some papers and you can choose your own last name. Seems a little... weird, that you will never be able to introduce yourself by a full first and last name."

"I'll think on it." She winked at him.

* * *

That night Alistair had resumed his writing of letters and invitations, mostly preparing the biggest part of the charity event. As she was laying on the bed, without her robe this time, merely in her night gown, she read the book. She was humming softly to herself as she read, an old song she remembered from way back when. That life seems ages ago by now. Suddenly the scribbling stopped and Alistair glanced towards the woman on his bed. Her finger had been absentmindedly tracing her collarbone as she hummed and read the book. He'd been surprised she could even focus on the book while humming in the first place. "What's that song you're humming?"

"Hm?" Her eyes fluttered up towards his and she smiled sheepishly when she realized he'd heard the humming. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was being quiet."

"No, no, don't apologize. It sounded nice. What's the song about? Does it have any meaning at all?"

"Ah... It's hard to explain. Originally, there was a story written by someone, about a girl who got lost in a dream world. The story itself was rather whimsical. In that same story, the girl who ends up in that dream world, finds a book written in a seemingly unintelligible language. She recognises that the verses on the pages are written in mirror-writing. She holds a looking glass to one of the poems and reads the reflected verses. Now the poem itself is a nonsense poem about slaying a beast that does not exist nor ever has existed. The words don't all make sense, but... that's sort of the whole thing about the entire story of the girl. What I was humming was that poem, but in the form of a song."

"Can you sing it?"

"I.... can try."

"I'd love to hear it."

[Click here to listen to Erutan - Jabberwocky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlyrweRsILk)

>   
> 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
> Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
> All mimsy were the borogoves  
> And the mome raths outgrabe
> 
> 'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
> The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
> Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
> The frumious Bandersnatch!'
> 
> He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
> Long time the manxome foe he sought-  
> So rested he by the Tumtum tree  
> And stood awhile in thought
> 
> And as in uffish thought he stood  
> The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame  
> Came whiffling through the tulgey wood  
> And burbled as it came!
> 
> One, two! One, two! And through and through  
> The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
> He left it dead, and with its head  
> He went galumphing back
> 
> 'And has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
> Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
> O frabjous day! Calloh! Callay!'  
> He chortled in his joy

During the song Alistair had moved towards the bed, leaving his letters half-written for now. She had a soft angelic voice when she sung. It almost seemed entirely out of place when comparing it to the woman he'd seen fight and injured before. However, the way she had been for a while now; dressed in fine clothing, her hair shining and curling ever so slightly, her skin not covered in dirt- it fit her. She was so much more than the warrior everyone knew, though she still always kept her edge and roughness. "That was beautiful. You should sing more often."

"So I've been told."

"Perhaps we should let you sing at the event."

"Oh, definitely not. I couldn't sing for an entire crowd of people."

"Why not? If I am to arrange song and dance, perhaps it's a perfect idea to have you sing some songs. I would need a band to play, perhaps you could teach them the songs you know?"

She kissed him, if only to make him shut up. He smiled into the kiss and took a hold of her arm gently. She merely shook her head 'no'.

A gentle knock was heard at their door then, followed by a rather nervous voice. She recognized it. "My lady- ah, I meant, Emily. I do apologize for bothering you at such a late hour but I have an invitation for you." Then a slight pause. "I also apologize to his Majesty. I'm terribly sorry, really."

Emily snickered as she got up from the bed, Alistair shook his head, smiling as she walked over towards the door and opened it. "Eileen. It's quite alright." She tried to hide her amusement as the girl before her looked rather terrified. "What's this about an invitation?"

"The Queen.... she told me to deliver this to you, at once."

"Anora sent for an invitation?" Alistair got up from the bed as well, forgetting for a moment he'd been wearing his nightly wear. When Eileen spotted the King, she quickly averted her gaze.

Alistair was still wearing a shirt, but she figured the female servants weren't allowed to look at their King so scantily clad. "Y-yes... Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Eileen. Go get some sleep now, alright?" Emily patted her softly on the upper arm, feeling pity for the poor girl.

"Yes, Emily." She curtsied, even though Emily had asked her to no longer do so. It must've been etched into her to be overly polite.

"Well, open it." He urged her on impatiently.

She snorted and ripped open the envelope, breaking the seal of wax. She began to read it aloud then. "Emily, I wish to apologize for my abhorrent behavior earlier when we met. It is hardly befitting for a Queen to welcome any guests the way I welcomed you. Especially considering we are now to become rather familiar with one another, seeing as how my husband has chosen you to become his mistress-" she snorted, already not believing her 'apology'. She continued. "-Therefore, I would love to have some tea with you tomorrow morning. So that we may put aside our differences and get to know one another better. I sincerely hope that you'd consider my invitation. -Anora."

"Riiiight."

She glanced back at him. "I hardly believe she'd truly want us to get to know one another better. However, I cannot rightly decline an invitation from the Queen herself."

"Damn right you can." He snatched the letter from her fingers and proceeded to walk towards the fireplace, throwing the letter into the crackling fire.

"Alistair-" she chuckled.

"She just wants to size you up so she can make more snide comments later. I don't trust it."

"And neither do I. She may try to wound me with her cutting tongue but barking dogs don't bite, Alistair."

"She's been raised like royalty. You've never been around nobility or royalty before. You can certainly handle yourself during a fight, no doubt about it. Had it been a sword fight, I'd bet all the coin inside the vault on you. However, this is Anora's territory. She's quite skilled at 'the game'."

She had read about 'The Game' many a time in books on Orlesian nobility before. "I'm surprised a Ferelden woman, albeit royal, is well versed in the game."

"You know of it, then? Then you also know how the game can ruin your reputation and make you look the fool. She just wants to be a stuck up bitch and hurt your feelings."

"I wish her luck trying. As much as nobility and books like to turn 'The Game' into some big important thing, it's really just prissy people being _shady_ to one another." When he gave her a confused look at the mention of the word 'shady', she tried to explain it. "Giving backhanded compliments, to have an all around backstabbing personality. Besides, I've no reputation that I wish to uphold, per se. And if I manage to beat her at her own game, pun intended-" he snickered. "-then she'll leave me be and know better than to try me."

"You look scary when you set your mind on something, you know that?"

She smiled a toothy grin then. "I _can_ be very scary, yes." The two of them smiled at one another for a while then, without saying any more.

His eyes fell down to her lips and she could already sense the tension growing between them. "If you truly want to go, then I won't stop you. I've got to finish the letters and work tomorrow anyhow. But if she-"

"Shh." She took a gentle hold of his cheek and kissed his lips. When she ended the kiss, she smirked devilishly. "How about we get to know one another better tonight? I've seen the way you've been looking at me all day."

"Well you did look rather fetching in a dress."

Her hands moved down towards his breeches and she slid them down slowly. Good thing he hadn't been wearing any armor, no fumbling with clasps and laces. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils then and she could tell he was... nervous. "Don't worry." She whispered softly. "Unless you want me to stop?"

"No!" He all but cried out. Upon realizing he sounded very panicked just now, he quickly cleared his throat. "Ah, no. No, I'm you know, just a little-"

She grinned and took a hold of his hands then, placing them on her breasts, while walking backwards towards the bed. He kicked off his pants, that had now been almost down to his ankles and followed her meekly. Upon glancing down, sneaking a little peek, she noticed the bulge in his underpants and was rather satisfied.

She laid him down onto the mattress and began kissing near his neck, opening his shirt at the chest, she began to kiss him there, too. His blonde chest hair shone softly in the candle light whenever she'd look up at him. Seeing a mixture of a relaxed, yet slightly tensed face, she smiled as she continued her featherlight kisses. All she had to do to become fully nude, was shrug off her night gown at the shoulders and it would fall down. It was a very loose fitting gown, after all. He carefully began to explore her body with his hands through the fabric of her gown. He'd touched her before whilst nude but that had been without the prospect of actually sleeping with her. She sat up straight, straddled him, her smallclothes against his own as she began to grind slowly on top of him. His eyes were glued onto her chest. The neckline had drooped as it did, and all he had to do to see her breasts, was pull the fabric to the side only slightly. She grinned even wider as his hands did just that, revealing her chest, his fingertip brushed against a nipple. It reacted to the touch, hardening slowly. He felt himself growing harder and harder and all she'd done was move on top of him. He felt a sudden urge, one he could no longer contain. He lifted his torso up from the mattress and began to kiss and lick at the skin around her breasts. She threw her head back and giggled as she felt his impatient tongue and mouth on her chest. Without hesitation, he pulled down the gown by her shoulders and it glided down her body quickly, revealing her bare stomach. He took a moment to look at her before continuing. "Sweet Andraste, you are a sight to behold." He murmured against her soft tanned skin.

She playfully pushed him back down onto the mattress, lifting herself just high enough so that she could take off her own smallclothes. Emily then took the gown by it's fabric and pulled it over her head, removing the nuisance of a dress getting in the way of things. In the meanwhile, he'd taken it upon himself to rid himself of the pesky smallclothes he'd still been wearing as well. His cock twitched in anticipation as she lowered herself back down on top of him, but she didn't slide down his member just yet. Instead placing herself just against the erect phallus, grinding some more as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. "Alright, now you're just teasing." He breathed out.

"I am, indeed. Why, what's the matter? Are you getting impatient?" She bent down towards him and sucked at the skin of his neck, occasionally biting down into the skin softly.

"Ah, woman! You're maddening!" He groaned and took a handful of her arse.

She all but purred against his skin, whispering sweet and seductive words, though Alistair himself couldn't focus on what she'd been saying. She was deliberately trying to make him lose it before he'd even made love to her. He couldn't wait much longer, and she could feel it, too. His cock twitched a few more times and in truth, she was growing more and more impatient, herself. However, she liked the little noises of discontent he made. "Let's stop playing around, then." She finally whispered close to his ear. She lifted herself yet again, and took a hold of his cock, keeping it in position while she slid herself down on top of him. She reveled in the feeling, it had been a long while, after all. She tried to remember this was his first time, so he'd likely finish fast and she probably wouldn't get that much satisfaction out of it. Though she would certainly try. Alistair thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her wrapping himself around his cock. As she began to move up and down, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up- she'd placed her hands on his abdomen to keep herself steady as she was riding him. He wanted to keep her in this position, so he made sure to put both his hands on either side of her hips. She was doing most of the work, but eventually, he instinctively began to thrust up into her everytime she came back down. He saw the expression on her face change, and she mewled softly as they made love. The tempo quickened and soon his eyes rolled back as he felt an overwhelming feeling take over. She slowed down, suddenly, and when he looked at her face, he saw her smiling knowingly. "Not yet, _my King_."

She got off of him and laid down. He groaned in frustration. "I want to-"

"I know you do, but what of me? Sex isn't just for the pleasure of the man, you know?" She giggled and kissed his neck again.

"This isn't as good for you as it is for me?"

"Mm, it's good, but it can be better." She took a hold of his hand then and led it down towards her wet pussy. "Touch me, Alistair."

The way she'd said it, he thought he was going to lose himself to his urges a second time. He began to touch her gently, and she enjoyed the touching, but she wanted more. So she decided to show him. She laid down more comfortably, and told him to watch her, which Alistair himself wasn't too unhappy with. The way she began to touch herself, sliding two fingers inside of her, while rubbing with her other hand- he enjoyed the show. He watched her in silence, and she started to make the sexiest sounds as she sped up her movements. Then he took a hold of her arms, stopping her, and decided to take over. He wanted to be the reason she made those noises. It took him a bit of fumbling, trying to figure out how to do both at the same time correctly. But eventually, when she began to squirm on the mattress, he knew he'd been doing it the right way. "You're so sexy when you make those noises, Emily.."

She giggled in between her panting and moaning and made out with him, when suddenly she felt the oncoming orgasm. "Keep going! Mmmm, Alistair, don't stop, don't stop. Right there!" She moaned impatiently and he felt her bucking her hips up against his one hand, while the other was trying to keep at it, rubbing her clit. He watched her facial expression change rapidly. All a sudden she arched her back entirely, calling out his name as she came. Her nipples hardened as she did and he could feel her clench down onto his fingers in frantic shudders. When she calmed down some more, she suddenly looked at him with a very seductive look in her eyes. A dark pink flush ran over her cheeks. "That was very nice, now it's your turn." She moved back up on top of him in one swift motion and rode him like she had earlier. His cock had almost been hurting, aching for her before she slid herself back down.

The slickness of her, and her sudden uncontrolled moves, had him digging his fingertips into her flesh. He thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her and watched her moan and pant for him, louder than she had at first when she was on top. Her bouncing tits had him mesmerized. It didn't take very long after that. She stilled suddenly, feeling him empty himself inside of her. He cried out, his eyes closed. "Mm, yes, just like that-" she moved down towards his face and moaned softly near his ear as he continued to cum.

She fell down next to him and laughed softly, glancing back at him. He covered his face with his arm. "Maker's breath..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes.." he finally lifted his arm up from his face and dared to look at her again. "You are..." She giggled again. A lovely sound, he thought. "I can get used to this, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"To you in my bed at night. Doing this _every_ night."

"Oh my-" she looked at him incredulously. "-It would seem Alistair has gotten a taste of it and wants more. Every night, you say?" her voice had been more high pitched than normal.

"I feel like I could go again, right now, actually."

"Mhm. All men say that, but trust me, once you come down from that high you're experiencing right now- you'll suddenly start to feel very tired." She wrapped one arm around him, resting it on his chest, her head near his shoulder.

"Mmm..." He kissed the top of her head and yawned.

"There it is." She said wryly.

"That was wonderful, Emily. Thank you."

"I agree. Plus, sex is a good way to relieve stress."

"Then I'm going to need it again tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after _that_..."

"Alright, stud." She laughed. "Let's get some rest for now and we'll see about that tomorrow, yes? I also have something I want to discuss in more detail with you in the morning, so we need to get some rest."

"Like what? Can't you tell me now?"

"No. Tomorrow. Sweet dreams."


	24. Lady Oriole

Anora watched as the girl before her was sipping her tea. She had heard the cries and moans last night and felt sickened just imaginging the both of them, going at it together. Her father's old estate was perfect, the only thing it lacked was thicker walls. She could hardly believe Alistair had been a competent lover in bed. Yet, the both of them looked rather relaxed and content this morning. "I am delighted you chose to accept my invitation, Emily."

She glanced up from the rim of her tea cup and hummed. Setting it back down after swallowing the drink she smiled politely, though Anora could see it had been forced. "Of course. I do believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Oh, certainly. After I retired last night, I felt awful about how I treated you. I simply had to make up. We are, after all, going to be spending quite some time together now. I do wonder, how long do you intend to remain here in Ferelden? Didn't you have some pressing matters to deal with back in the Free Marches?"

And the game had begun, so it seemed. "I am not quite sure yet. The pressing matters have long since been dealt with. I do, however, have friends who remained in Kirkwall."

"Ah, Kirkwall. The cesspool of Thedas, or so I've been told. It is a rather dirty place, is it not? I am amazed you are able to live there at all. Though I am sure you can very easily adapt to that sort of life."

"Yes, I sure can. I can adapt to any sort of life, really. I'm talented like that."

"Most definitely. Why, just look at you; a pretty dress, your hair properly taken care of and regular bathing and you could almost pass for an actual noblewoman."

"Well, it is rather easy to adapt to such a life as this. There's nothing really that a woman from noble birth can do. Aside of course, from wearing pretty dresses and barking out orders to people who are less fortunate than they themselves are. Such a shame that such noblewoman exist here in Orlais and Ferelden, wouldn't you agree?"

She narrowed her blue eyes ever so slightly at the woman before her on the other sofa. "Yes, it is a shame, indeed. Though of course, noblewomen are very well versed in a great many things. Often times, they get the best tutors at a young age. They learn all that is truly important, with which they can achieve many great things in life."

"Hm, this is true. I, myself, did not find myself so lucky when I was younger."

"Poor dear-"

Emily cut her off before she could go any further, however. "-But, I am free to go where I want, whenever I want. I can take care of myself and I don't need to rely on a man to keep me safe. I've heard truly sad tales of women from noble birth who are locked up and can't do anything. Let alone make their own decisions or make choices that truly matter in life."

Anora's voice quickly changed. She sounded somewhat bitter. "Some would disagree with you, I'm sure. It is a life of luxury."

She picked back up her tea cup and hid her smirk as she sipped from it yet again, content with Anora's obvious annoyance. "A gilded cage is a cage nonetheless." She paused deliberately. "Do _you_ have any plans for today, Anora? Anything that requires your attention and presence?"

"Not today no but-"

"-Pity."

The Queen lifted her head, sniffing indignantly. "I hear Alistair is working on a celebration." When Emily looked at her in surprise, she smiled. "I have eyes and ears everywhere in this estate, Emily." When the girl merely hummed in response, Anora continued. "I suppose I'll have to dig up one of my old dresses again, then. Alistair is required to have his Queen by his side during such an event."

"Actually, we spoke of that this morning. He doesn't want to trouble you, he said you have obligations here in Orlais."

"I am quite sure I do not, my dear." Anora placed her own tea cup back onto the table then. "I know my own schedule."

"Oh? According to what he told me this morning, you have a whole trip ahead of you in Orlais. Performing your Queenly duties. Apparently you are to be meeting with one of Empress Celene's own personal ambassadors. Traveling around the countryside and all."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Emily feigned surprise. "Huh. I suppose a Queen cannot decide everything herself, then. No matter, though, I hear Orlais is quite lovely this time of year!"

Anora merely smiled viciously at Emily then. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I just remembered I have something I need to take care of."

* * *

He stretched his arms up above his body as one of the servants brought him breakfast at the writing desk. "Thank you."

The doors to the study then swung open and Anora walked in, her face looking like a storm cloud. "We need to talk, now." She glared at the servant. "Out! Leave us."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed lowly and left the room without turning his back on Anora.

Once the doors were closed, Alistair sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my darling wife?"

"I sincerely hope that Emily was just trying to rile me up when she told me you've got a trip planned for me in Orlais."

"Oh, no, she wasn't trying to rile you up. Not every woman is like you, dear." he casually took a bite from a steaming sweetroll.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"A state visit. You always complain that you have nothing to do, while I'm in Denerim and you're back over here. You once said it was dreadfully boring being my Queen, did you not? So, I've arranged a state visit for you. You are to tour Orlais and it's many many wonders. Cities, towns and hamlets with Empress Celene's own personal ambassador. Of course you shan't be alone. You'll have the Empress' guard at your side at all times."

"A state visit?! Whatever for?" Her usually composed demeanor started to crack under the utter frustration she was feeling. Alistair rather enjoyed it.

"To improve relations with Orlais. It is still our neighboring country, Anora. Tensions are still high. I've already sent out word to the Empress. I'm sure she won't mind. It'll look good on both our countries, after all. You are the perfect candidate for this."

"You expect me to travel the countryside in a carriage for Maker knows how long?!" She scoffed. "Right at the moment you decide to take on a mistress and come up with the idea to host an event to raise money for Redcliffe? You're not that smart, Alistair. This couldn't all have been your idea."

"True. Emily came up with both of those ideas and they were brilliant ideas."

"She is _not_ a ruler. Why would you even heed her advice? She shouldn't even be meddling in our business!"

"May I remind you, _dear_ , that a Royal Mistress is allowed to be a part of state affairs, should the King wish for it. I have no problems with Emily giving me advice or coming up with ideas. We all know you're too busy looking pretty and living a life of luxury to help me at all."

"I tried to help! At the beginning!"

"That's nonsense, Anora and you know it's nonsense." He got up from the chair now, both hands on the desk before him. "You wanted to rule the country, while I act the dumb fool at your side. I am not Cailan and I never will be like him. When I refused to let you take over my duties as monarch, you threw a temper tantrum and ran off to your father's estate here in the mountains. You probably hoped I would do terrible as King, but you've been sorely mistaken. I've done a great job at ruling Ferelden on my own thusfar and I will continue to do so. And you can't stand that."

She huffed. "I can't stand that I married you after everything you've done to my family! I carry the Theirin name while my father's name is stricken from the records altogether!"

"You agreed to this marriage!" He raised his voice then. Sick and tired of his wife's bullshit. "We _both_ agreed to it. Now we're stuck with one another. So far, we've done a great job. You stay out of my way and I stay out of yours, not once did you complain, why complain now?"

"Because I cannot believe you'd take that wench's word over mine! I tried to give you advice before and you shot me down. But she comes up with two good ideas and suddenly you've decided to start using your ears?"

He stepped towards her then, and lifted his finger at her. "Do _not_ call her a wench. She's been a great friend to both Aedan and myself. She's helped us before in battle and she actually listens and cares about me as a friend. I am under no illusion that she's in love with me, but she's been all of the above nonetheless. She is a remarkable woman and the reason why I listen to her and not you, is because unlike you, she doesn't care about politics or the schemings of it. Nor does she care about court intrigues like you do. Everything she does and says to me, is because she cares about me, not because she wants to elevate herself. You might want to consider taking a page from her book." he turned his back towards her and made way towards his desk then. Thinking the conversation was done. But Anora, wasn't done yet.

"I will not go on that trip while you take her dancing at a celebration where all of Ferelden's nobility will be!" He turned back around and shot daggers at her. "Half of Ferelden has already forgotten about me! I will not be disappearing into the background while some trollop adorns your arm!"

He clenched his jaw. She was lucky that he didn't believe in striking a woman when she was being an insufferable nuisance. "You will go and that is final!"

"You cannot make me, Alistair Theirin!"

"I can and I am! I am the _King_ , and you are only a Queen."

She turned her heel then and stormed out of the study, loudly closing the doors behind her.

* * *

They continued on their journey not soon after the argument Alistair and Anora had. The cloister wasn't far away from the summer estate, thankfully. They both had enough time to rest and the stop at the estate gave Alistair enough time to get his affairs in order. The letters were all sent. To Hugo, to the nobility in Ferelden and to Empress Celene. Emily rode her own horse next to Alistair's and kept a worried eye on him. He seemed to be.. distracted. "Where are you, Alistair?"

"Hm?"

"Your mind. Where did it take you?"

He smiled faintly. "You must've heard the argument between Anora and me earlier."

"I did. The entire estate did, I'm sure. The walls are mighty thin."

"She's just so... impossible to live with." He groaned. "Aedan better be at the Valence Cloister with Leliana, I want to yell at him some more for pairing us up after the Blight."

She stretched out her hand towards him, and he took a hold of it as they continued riding onwards. "So you're angry with her? Nothing else?"

"Yes, don't worry, I don't feel remorse for what I said to her earlier. She's a snake." Then he took a deep, composing breath and shrugged the annoyance off of him. "I'm glad you're here, Emily."

"As am I." And she meant it, too. She had heard of unhappy marriages between Kings and Queens, but before seeing him in Denerim Castle, she could've never imagined Alistair to be in that kind of situation. If she could put his mind at ease even a bit, during her stay with him in Ferelden, then she was truly glad for that chance.

"The cloister is right over there-" he pointed ahead and she followed his finger. They were surrounded by water and mountains and the cloister looked like a true gem amongst it all. "Even a house of worship looks fancy here in Orlais."

They kept riding until the cloister was right before them. Alistair helped Emily dismount and she took his arm as they walked inside of the building. She was greeted by the hymn of the cloister sisters and one of them welcomed them both, while the guard remained outside- standing watch. Her eyes were glued to the stained glass windows, depicting the story of Andraste, bride of the Maker. It didn't take very long before they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Alistair? Emily?" Leliana's face lit up as she jogged up to them both and hugged them tightly. "Maker's tears, it is so good to see you both again! The sisters told me you were coming but I didn't actually think-" she fell silent then. "-Why _did_ you come here?"

"Aedan hasn't returned to Denerim, nor have we received any letters from him during all of this time." Alistair gave her a grim look. "We visited Fergus first, but all he knew was that Aedan went to visit you and nothing else."

"Yes... Yes he did come here." She shook her head. "I..." She took them both to a more secluded spot then and sighed. "When he arrived here, he told me that while he'd been traveling, he heard news that pertained Morrigan."

"Morrigan?" Alistair's face contorted immediately at the mention of her. He knew that Aedan had slept with her on the eve of battle, before they slayed the archdemon. But little else. Mostly at his own request. The fact that Aedan told him even that, was already too much information. He cared for his friend, but he couldn't understand why he'd sleep with that woman. All Aedan told him, was that it ensured the promise of his continued existence should he sleep with her. He knew he didn't have feelings for the Witch, so he believed his friend. He had also been aware that Leliana knew about the whole ordeal, and knowing the red haired rogue, she would have never agreed to such a thing had it not been for a good reason.

"Someone of Morrigan's description was seen traveling, heading West through the Frostback Mountains, and she was seen carrying a baby."

Emily hummed. "West through the Frostback Mountains? That would be Orlais then."

"It is very likely, yes. She could've moved on by now, to Maker know's where, but he was adamant on seeking her out."

"Wait a moment. Morrigan with a _baby_?" Alistair interrupted the two women, who knew more than he did.

"I'll explain it later, if you really want to know." Then she turned her attention back to Leliana again. "He told you this?"

"Yes. He promised me he wouldn't go after her, but once he heard she might've been spotted on the road, with child, he..." she sighed, her eyes lowered to the ground. "He couldn't bear the thought of his child growing up without a proper home, living on the road. He wants the child to have a fair shot at life. He told me that this may as well be the only child he'll ever have. He doesn't expect Fergus to have another child, he said he felt like this way, the Cousland family line wouldn't end with him and his brother."

Emily sighed. Of course. He had mentioned it to her, way back when at the Circle Tower. That his line may die out once he passes on. Though of course back then they weren't sure if Fergus lived or died. Still, she could understand wanting to seek out Morrigan and his child. "He could've let us know about it. Written a letter. You as well, for that matter, Leliana."

She looked sad then. "I thought I talked him out of it. Before he left I made him promise me he wouldn't look for her. He said he would return to Denerim. He lied to me."

"I'm sorry- I didn't know-" Emily hugged her.

She sniffled a bit. "We argued about it for some time, before he promised me. I understand wanting to seek out your child, but... I couldn't be impartial about it. My own jealousy got in the way. I allowed them to go ahead with the ritual, and I trusted him, I continued to trust him all this time.. Still, that... was a step too far for me. When we made up I thought he'd put it out of his mind for me. It seems I was wrong."

"I assure you that Aedan had no feelings for Morrigan, Leliana." Alistair said softly. "I can understand your feelings on the matter, but if anything, he'd truly do it for his only child."

"I know. I.. I just need some time to think on it. A lot has happened since his visit and I am getting busier with my own duties."

"We wrote to you before coming all this way, but we didn't receive any reply."

"I apologize. I truly have been busy. I was allowed some time away from my duties to meet with you two, but only because Alistair is the King. I have to get back to my work soon again. I wish I could've given you more information on Aedan's whereabouts."

"If he's here in Orlais, he could be anywhere. Seeing as how we don't know where Morrigan is, neither does he, we've got no other trail to follow. He's likely traveling around the lands, searching for any rumors about her and the child." Alistair shook his head. He'd been gone from Denerim for too long already, he had no time to continue the search for Aedan. Though he could hire people to look for him here.

"I'll see if I can find anyone to look for him." Leliana said in a determined voice. "I personally can't, but I know people."

"I was just thinking on doing the same, actually. If we both have people looking out for him, then the search may go a whole lot faster."

Leliana nodded in agreement with Alistair. "I apologize, I wish I had more time to spend with you both."

Emily smiled knowingly. "It's fine, Leliana. We're sorry to have brought this to you. You've got other things on your mind. We'll find him, don't worry."

She dipped her head gratefully and said her goodbye's to them both. Alistair sighed. "Do I really want to know about this ritual? I convinced Aedan not to tell me all about it at the time, but now..."

"I'll tell you on the way back towards the estate."

* * *

Emily was used to her life in Ferelden by now, and on some days, she almost felt like she wanted to remain here. Being the King's mistress was different than she had imagined it, but in a good way. Though she knew, that eventually, her nature would steer her back towards adventure again. Alistair and herself had spoken on this a few times and he was alright with it. He knew before he proposed the idea to her, that she would leave his side eventually. However, having her with him for now, had not been so bad at all.

Anora insisted on coming back with them to Denerim, at least until she had to go do that state visit in Orlais. The Queen became extremely jealous of all the attention Emily received at the side of the King of Ferelden. Anora hadn't been jealous that she got all of _his_ attention, but jealous at the attention she received from nobility. The charity event had not yet happened, but it was being arranged. In the meanwhile, a couple of salons were hosted to discuss the state of Ferelden. At such salons, meetings were held and then a party ensued. Anora never really mattered as much as Alistair, but at least before Emily, she could still shine amongst nobility on her husband's arm. Now, however, Emily had taken on that role. The nobility were aware of the relationship between the King and Emily, while Anora remained in the background. At salons, she was not allowed to dance and sing, to let loose and be herself. As Queen, one has to always exude power and show constrain. She was the wife of the Monarch and needed to always be on her best behavior. She was a head of state, even though it rarely ever felt like that since marrying Alistair. Emily, was always the talk of the salons. She sang beautiful songs no one had ever heard before, she danced with the King, wearing beautiful dresses and laughing loudly while drinking the night away with royalty and nobility alike. Everyone loved her carefree nature and the sparkling impression she left on everyone who met with her, and Anora hated every single minute of it. She regretted coming back to Ferelden with them both, had she remained at the summer estate, she wouldn't have to endure all of this. However, she needed to be seen publicly by the nobility. She would not allow everyone to forget about her. If the people only saw Emily by the King's side, Anora would vanish into nothingness and she wouldn't have it. At these salons, she had to suffer the conversations with other noblewomen who spoke highly of the brown haired girl with hazel eyes. They spoke of her beauty, her strength and her grace. About her being silver-tongued and that she was well travelled, what with all those foreign sounding songs and tales she sung. While also whispering about her heroics as a warrior by the side of the Hero of Ferelden back during the Blight. How she helped the Grey Warden Order, in her own small ways. Some of them were even able to repeat the rumors about her having survived a venture down into the Deep Roads back in the Free Marches.

"She must've fought many darkspawn."

"One of my servants has family living in Kirkwall, they speak about her and her friends all the time. They fought ogres apparently, and came back up to the surface with many riches."

"Surely that cannot be true, why just look at her; she hardly looks like a warrior in that dress!"

"I swear it, on Andraste's Pyre."

"She must have many battle stories to tell. Has she told you of them, your Majesty?"

Anora tried to smile through it all. Her guests had been enamored with her. "I'm afraid not. I, myself am not one for such stories. All full of blood and gore."

"Oh, of course, your Majesty. They must be very fierce tales, indeed. I know I wouldn't want to face her head-on with a sword. Do you think you could introduce me to her, your Majesty? I'd like to meet with her-"

"-Please excuse me." Anora got up from the sofa then and made her way over towards the group of nobles that surrounded her husband and the pest of a woman.

She tried to expertly mingle in with the guests, but all they did, was greet her properly and then turn their heads back towards Emily and Alistair.

"You should hear her sing!" Alistair boasted about the woman by his side as she playfully swatted him. "She's amazing."

This had been the hundredth time he praised her like this in front of their guests who hadn't heard her sing yet. "Surely these fine gentlemen wouldn't enjoy such song, Alistair dear." Anora said pointedly.

"The King tells us she sings beautifully." One of them replied.

"I'm afraid the Queen may be right, though-" Emily said apologetically. "-She refers to the less.. appropriate songs that I know of."

"What could be so bad?" Another chuckled.

"Emily knows some songs that are mostly sung at taverns. Very lively and fun, but I think my wife believes those songs to be hardly fitting for a salon. Though I myself thoroughly enjoy listening to her sing them."

"Why, I'd love to hear one of those songs! You must know plenty, having traveled around the countries of Thedas, my lady."

Alistair nudged her playfully from the side. "Play the one with the fiddle."

She snorted, unladylike in front of all the nobility and Anora all but turned green. How could these nobility enjoy such a song? How could they enjoy her company? She was not of royal birth, she wasn't a Queen, yet she had every nobleman- and woman wrapped around her little finger.

Emily let go of Alistair's hand then and took a theatrical bow before being handed the fiddle from one of the band members. "My dress is hardly fitting to dance to the tune of this song. However, if you all want to dance, then by all means, don't hold back!"

[Click Here to listen to Karliene - Unconstant Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-OFM9vrfV0)

>   
> Oh it's meetings a pleasure and it's parting a grieve  
> And an unconstant lover is worse not a thief  
> For the thief he will rob you and just steal what you have  
> But an unconstant lover will follow you to your grave
> 
> For the thief he will rob you and just steal what you have  
> But an unconstant lover will follow you to your grave
> 
> Oh they'll buy you fine trinkets, fine garments and flowers  
> And they'll call in at tea-time to pay their devours  
> They'll swear that they love you by the light of the moon  
> And propose marriage? No, sherry cobblers at Taylor's Saloon.
> 
> Ah but when you are married look out for your hub  
> 'Cause evenings you spend at the old fellows' club  
> At the officer's store he was kept, he'll pretend  
> And so he was too, drinking rum with a friend
> 
> Oh they'll buy you fine trinkets, fine garments and flowers  
> And they'll call in at tea-time to pay their devours  
> They'll swear that they love you by the light of the moon  
> And propose marriage? No, sherry cobblers at Taylor's Saloon.
> 
> But fortunes are false and a fickle young day  
> And it's worse than bad luck for to die an old maid  
> And the best of all blessings we can meet in this life  
> Is a kind, loving husband and a good-tempered wife
> 
> And the best of all blessings we can meet in this life  
> Is a kind, loving husband and a good-tempered wife

As she played the song with the fiddle and sang, the band joined in as best they could, following her lead. It had been almost like that time on Toryg's ship. However these instruments were of better make, and the players were professionally trained. She watched as a few couples began to stand closer to one another, while others danced to the melody of the song. Other noblemen- and women got a good chuckle out of the lyrics of the song. Alistair watched her, proudly, from the side and Anora had disappeared into the crowd, retiring for the night. After the song, she bowed again while everyone clapped and cheered her on.

"They sure know how to sing happy songs at taverns. We are lucky to have heard such a song from you, lady Emily."

"You are truly blessed, your Majesty. I'd wager life is never dull with lady Emily around."

"It really never is." He smiled widely as he took her by the waist and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

* * *

She huffed loudly as she threw her sword back down onto the ground, the sweat dripping off her face and the stray hairs stuck to her skin. Emily practiced with her sword to keep herself from 'growing fat and lazy', in between down time. She didn't want to return to Kirkwall and become the laughing stock of Marian's merry little band of misfits. A lot had happened in all this time.

Word about Aedan came and eventually he returned to Highever, her friend had visited plenty of times ever since his return and he had arrived for her birthday's celebration as well. They had argued back and forth about Morrigan a couple of times in the beginning, as only Aedan and Emily could argue, of course. However her friend always managed to get back on her good side, no matter which words were said during such an argument. In the end, no matter how stupid his final decision to seek her out had been, she understood why he'd done it. A child, perhaps your only child, is the most important thing in life. Especially considering the fact that your life may not be as long as you'd initially hoped it would be. She could also understand it from an orphan's point of view. She herself never had parents, and only had the matron as a 'parental figure' and she was hardly a kind and compassionate woman. She couldn't imagine Morrigan stepping up to the role of mother. Knowing that Aedan would love to have a child of his own, she figured the child would actually be better off with him, even with the knowledge that the child held the soul of an old God. He gave up eventually, though. Or perhaps he only said he gave up, but continued his search when he made sure Emily wasn't aware of it. Though in the end, it did cause Leliana and Aedan to break up. They both said that it hadn't just been because of the child, but also because Leliana simply had no time to spare from being the Left Hand to the Divine. She believed it, partially, but Morrigan's involvement certainly had to play a role in the eventual break up. Aedan had been surprised that the only mistress Alistair had taken in all these years, had been Emily. He'd also expressed his dismay a few times, in a joking manner. He did, after all, have feelings for her, for a time at least. Albeit small feelings and fleeting ones, he still reminded her of it at times. However, upon seeing the two of them together, he immediately ceased all jokes and jabs. He found it odd, that after being together for so long, the two of them had not expressed love to one another. They hadn't spoken about feelings or being more than just the King and his mistress. They often described their 'relations' with one another almost entirely to be black-and-white. They were friends with benefits, they slept together, yes. They shared the days happenings with one another and she had lived in the castle by his side all this time. He bought her gifts, trinkets, a certain scented powder- always the same one, apparently one of her favorites, and he danced with her at parties while his wife sat in the back moping around. However, nothing else. Alistair seemed to be alright with that. And despite always claiming she wanted nothing to do with politics, she often gave Alistair advice on matters that concerned the Kingdom of Ferelden. Most of the ideas came from her, in fact. But after speaking to him about them, she'd retire to her room- reading a book or taking a bath. Or she'd take a stroll around the rose garden, train on the training dummies to keep honing her skills with her sword and shield. She helped him, advised him, but then always reverted back into her role as the 'carefree mistress'. Emily liked it that way and Aedan wagered that Alistair appreciated that sort of behavior as well. The two of them worked well together. Both professionally and intimately.

Whenever Emily would speak to Aedan about her paramour, she often expressed her admiration for Alistair. He was a kind and competent King, even without her advice. She also greatly appreciated that Alistair never treated her like a woman- _woman_. He saw the beauty and femininity in her, and often praised her for it, too. However, he didn't treat her like some delicate flower. Alistair respected her skill and talents as a warrior, too. He let her train and venture out on her own if she desired it- of course with her weapons and armor. She could protect herself and didn't need the King or his guard to look after her, and she needed that in any man who chose to sleep with her. She needed that independence. She didn't want any man to worry and fret over her safety and wellbeing, because if a man did that; it would have gotten too real. She never told him she thought that way, nor told him how much she appreciated him for how he treated her. They had this unspoken acknowledgement with one another and it worked out. After all, Emily found _other_ ways to show her appreciation for the King.

The people of Ferelden knew about the King's Mistress, known only as 'Lady Oriole', a fond nickname the nobility had given Emily. Named after the Oriole songbird, as she sung beautifully at most salons and celebrations. Emily herself was rather pleased with that nickname, never wanting to be openly known as Alistair's mistress. Stories spread far and wide across both Ferelden and Orlais, how the mistress of the King was an endearing woman to spend time with. And if one should want for a fun evening full of jokes and laughter, they should definitely spend time with Lady Oriole. It was an experience to be around his mistress and many nobles tried to speak with her during parties and salons. People of Thedas knew better than to include Anora in their tales about the King and Lady Oriole, as the fair haired Queen was known to be wildly jealous of her husband's mistress. She always tried to force a smile and be polite around her, but everyone knew it had been a facade. The same facade she put up when she had to be next to her husband. At times, it was inevitable and Anora still had to appear next to Alistair at official events. However, Emily was there, always, at the other side of the King. The Queen never hid her disdain very well. Especially not when Alistair made it a habit to always wrap an arm around Emily, or kiss her cheek lovingly, while entirely ignoring his wife.

Marian and Emily had exchanged many letters with one another, always keeping each other updated on matters. However, Emily never told her too much. People knew about Lady Oriole, but many did not know what she looked like. At least, the people outside the noble and royal houses, that is. Emily wanted to keep it that way, and merely wrote to her friend that she'd been allowed to stay at the castle all this time. Soon, however, she'd return and just in time, seeing as how Marian had managed to give her mother back the estate in Hightown. She renamed the estate to 'Hawke Estate' and now lived there, pretty happily, although nothing much noteworthy had happened in all this time. Her and Fenris were still together and she was glad for the happiness of her friend. She deserved it. Anders stopped asking after Emily in the letters, and she thought it best that way. She hadn't missed Anders' company, probably because she had a man to warm her bed at night. She knew that deep down as well. Being away from Anders and Kirkwall for so long, however, confirmed her initial beliefs. Emily never cared for Anders in a way where she'd start to miss him after being away from him for so long. Just like she hadn't cared for Toryg in that way either. The only man thusfar who could've changed her and the way she looked at love and relationships, had been the Templar she met so long ago. The one man where things couldn't work out with, though once, she had hopes that it could've. The only thing she looked for now, was being cared for as a friend. And occasionally, she'd want a man to keep her company during the nights when she could not sleep. A man who made her cry out in pleasure, and Alistair had become quite astute at that job by now.

She also managed to meet up with Gabor, and saw the progress he had made on his own little house. Although he always expressed his desire of being closer towards Orzammar, he settled for the place he was so generously given. Having friends in high places- which had been Emily by now, granting him a piece of land in the Bannorn. Alistair would give her anything he could, if it were in his power to give. And for someone she cared about like that, he couldn't pass up the opportunity when that piece of land was free to give. Courtesy of his old friend who had risen to some degree of power and influence, though she never told him how that happened. He accepted her gift gratefully, knowing full well he wasn't going to get a better plot of land anywhere else. It had fertile ground, enough room for his own home and stables. He even told her how he was thinking on setting up shop eventually, in Denerim. Things were certainly looking up for her old dwarven friend. She hadn't failed to notice how his face had become more weathered since the last time they'd seen one another. How the red haired dwarf had gotten more grey. If she could do anything for him, to thank him for trusting her at the time, she would do it. Without Gabor, her life may have turned out a whole lot differently, after all.

She had washed up after training and looked at herself in the mirror. Twenty-five. Three years since Kirkwall. Time flies. The door to the room opened and Alistair walked inside, all dressed to the nines, as usual. He smiled as she was examining her own face in the looking glass. She was nude, her skin still damp from the bath she had taken. "Seeing the wrinkles?" He chuckled as he playfully pinched her behind and tried to kiss her worried frown away.

"Do I really have wrinkles already?" She gasped and almost shoved her face against the mirror trying to find them.

"I was joking. You look amazing, as always. You should, however, get dressed soon. The first guests have arrived." He took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her body from behind. He could smell the familiar scent of orange blossom and jasmine on her light brown skin and kissed her shoulder blade.

"I'm still surprised some of the old gang is getting back together."

"True, I did not expect Wynne to come. Oghren would never turn down free drinks, though. It's a shame Leliana couldn't make it, however."

"Zevran as well, but I suppose that may be for the better. He'd just be flirting with every noblewoman in the place."

"Did you find the time to speak with Aedan yet?"

"I did, actually. Warden-Commander." She took a hold of his hands on her body and leaned back comfortably against him. "Quite the title. Though I am happy for him. He's moving on with his life. I think it's good for him."

"I agree. Though the castle will be dreadfully boring when you both leave again." He kissed her near her earlobe and she giggled at the sensation she felt at that.

"We'll write one another. You see how many times I receive letters from Marian, don't you? And I always find the time to write her back."

"Are you really thinking on staying at that tavern again? From what you've told me, it's a rather filthy place isn't it?"

"I'm used to filth." She chuckled as she spun around to face him, holding his head in between her hands gently. His eyes glided down her body and followed the lines of her curves and she tutted him. "Not now. No time. But later tonight?- Definitely."

He groaned. "How can you torture me like that? I'm already hard just looking at you now. Do I have to walk around with this all evening?"

"Well, you better keep it hidden. You know Wynne would make a comment about it if she saw." She winked at him playfully and proceeded to make out with Alistair. Taking her time kissing him, as his hands expertly glided over her body. His fingers eventually stopped right between her thighs and she groaned as he began to touch her.

"Are you sure you want to wait until tonight?" He smirked evilly before pushing one of his fingers inside of her slowly.

Almost on cue, she began to roll her hips. She thought about it. She was already naked, they could have a quick fuck right now and then take their sweet time after the party. "But you've said it yourself, I have to get dressed-" she gasped as he slid another finger inside of her.

"That was before your nice firm butt was against my groin." He leaned in closer and licked at the sensitive skin at her neck. "Come on, Em, I can tell you want to." He said the latter in a sing-song manner and she snorted derisively, although he had been right. She _did_ want to.

"Oh fuck it." She began kissing up his own neck as he continued fingering her, her hands snaking down his back and grabbing a nice firm hold of his own backside.

He chuckled against the skin of her neck, taking her leg with his free hand and lifting it up around his waist as they stood near the wall, granting him better access to her warm little pussy. She shivered upon feeling the touch of his stubble on her neck, followed up by the long deliberate strokes of his tongue. After smacking his backside, she moved that very same hand between the two of them, making sure not to get in the way of Alistair's current task. She pulled the laces, loosening his breeches and proceeded to slide her hand down them. She took a hold of his already hard cock and began to stroke it slowly at first. He stopped fooling around with her neck and bored his light brown eyes into her hazel one's, before pressing his lips against her own. His tongue slid into her mouth and she turned the stroking into full blown jerks. Alistair moaned softly into her mouth as she did, which only turned her on even more, of course. She had often told him she loved hearing his moans during sex and he made sure not to keep quiet everytime. When their lips parted she breathed raggedly, her face already starting to become flushed. "We can't take our time. Lest Hugo and Eileen go looking for us."

"Mm, want to give them a show?" She laughed in response, flicking his nose and she shook her head. "Then I suggest you make your way over towards the bed."

"Oh? You don't want to take me right here? Against the wall-" she made sure to speak slowly and lazily elongating the words. "-Or up against the window." He began to smirk again and she could see the lust in his eyes. "How about on the desk?"

Without warning, he simply picked her up and lifted her into his arms, resulting in a shriek from the brown haired girl. "Or, I can just take you there myself. If you want, we can do all of those places tonight." She bit her lower lip just considering that. Alistair had surprised her many a times with his stamina. He really wasn't joking when he said they'd be able to fuck in all those places tonight, he probably would now that he mentioned it out loud. "Several different positions." He continued before throwing her onto the soft mattress. She bounced ever so slightly and giggled wickedly when he impatiently shed his own clothes.

"I have created a monster."

"Yes, yes you have." He jumped ontop of her and continued his kisses, trailing them down her body, taking in the lovely scent that lingered on her soft skin. His breath on her skin as he did, tickled her and she continued her giggling the whole way through, until his head ended up between her legs. She lifted the one of them and he went to town on her. She clawed desperately at the sheets laying underneath her body, bucking and rolling her hips, making sure she'd feel the languid strokes of his tongue. Fingers went back inside of her and he continued to lick and suck at her clit, she hissed through her teeth and he made a murmur of approval to that reaction. The murmur only tickled her even further. He skillfully pleasured her and as usual; he made her arch her back, pushing her head back into the pillows, as she cried out in ecstasy.

Alistair didn't waste any more time, thrusting himself inside of her without warning. She was still sensitive after the initial orgasm and cried out a second time. He joined in with her as he pushed himself inside of her as far he could. He did a couple of slow thrusts, but knowing Alistair's restraint, which had been none when it came to sex, he quickly picked up the pace. He pounded into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her and the sound of his grunting filled the room. The both of them began to sweat as time went by, and Alistair wouldn't let up in the intensity with which he pounded into her. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, and his tongue was playing with her nipple as he continued his grunts against her flesh. He stilled suddenly, crying out her name as his cum filled up her insides. He thrust and twitched a couple more times, his cries reducing back to moans and eventually panting. He fell ontop of her, his head on her breasts and Emily made a sound in between a giggle and a moan. "I am going to miss _that_."

He smiled. "As will I."

* * *

  
  
She wore a dark brown dress, covered at the top with a light brown bust. The bust itself had the familiar Ferelden touch to it; the white fur lining at the bottom and around her neckline. Alistair wore finery that looked similar in color, always donning the white fur around his neck and shoulders. Her hair was braided into a half-up, half-down French braid style, with a few face-framing pieces pulled out at the front. As usual, she refrained from wearing any makeup at all and her despite that, her skin had been glowing. Though no one had been surprised at that, seeing as how she had a well balanced diet, enough exercise and lived a pretty comfortable life here at the castle. Wynne was the first to greet her, hugging her younger friend like a mother would a child. When their hug ended, Emily took a really good look at her. Wynne had aged drastically in the years she'd been gone from Ferelden. "My, you are a sight to behold, Emily!"

"So are you, Wynne. My goodness, I can't believe you took the time to join us tonight."

"My days aren't as eventful as they used to be, back when I still traveled with Aedan-" she winked back at the man in question, who'd been standing in line to hug and greet his friend.

Oghren however, pushed him to the side before he could do so. "Ooh, come to Oghren, ye long-limbed goddess!" Emily snorted derisively and hugged him, but Alistair noticed his hands sliding down towards her behind. With her back facing him, he deftly smacked the dwarf's hands on her back. "Hey, you swishy nug-licker! What was that for?"

"You wanted to fondle her, I saw it. Weren't you with Felsi?" Alistair replied calmly.

Emily shook her head as the dwarf glared at the King. "Yeah, well, weren't you married to the blonde one?"

Aedan chuckled and hugged her last. "You look ravishing, Emily."

"You look pretty dapper, yourself, Aedan." She glanced around the three of them. "It's so good to see you all. Thanks for coming to my birthday celebration. I wish the others could've been here, too."

Wynne eyed the two of them with a keen eye. Noting that the King had been looking pretty enamored with the young lady at his side. She remembered the conversation she had with Emily that day near Honnleath well. This.. had not been what she meant, but at least she was exploring her options. Aedan had briefed her and Oghren about their relations with one another and it seemed to be working out for the both of them. Alistair was no longer that naive little boy- he came up with the idea in the first place. He knew that she'd be leaving at one point or another to live her life and didn't expect her to remain his mistress for the rest of her days. She wasn't scared that Emily would hurt his feelings, nor that he would hurt hers. "I could hardly stay away. I heard you are leaving for Kirkwall again?"

She nodded. "At least this time I won't have to worry about which ship I'm going to be stowing myself away on." Smirking, she glanced at the King.

"I made.. arrangements."

Oghren kept eyeing her. "Something on your mind, Oghren?"

"I just can't remember you ever looking this... womanly." Wynne smacked the back of his head then. "Ach, sod it! If all of you would stop hitting the dwarf, I'd appreciate it!"

"May I borrow Lady Oriole for a moment, your Majesty?" Wynne asked Alistair in a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh for the love of-" Emily chuckled. "-Yes, you may." He continued glaring at the old lady as she gently ushered Emily away from the men.

Once they were far enough she smiled warmly, her eyes examining Emily's features. Emily herself just stood there, staring back at Wynne, not quite knowing how to respond. "Why are you... studying me, Wynne?"

"You look well, child. It has been some time and I see you've done good work at Alistair's side. It seems like you've settled nicely into your own, as well."

Emily snickered, her eyes darting over towards the King, who had still kept his watchful eye on her, even as Aedan and Oghren were talking to him. She waved at him and he smiled sheepishly in return. "I have stirred up some things here and there. As for finding my own way and figuring myself out, I'm still on that journey, I'm afraid."

Wynne held onto her arm as they began walking around the room, passing by nobility here and there, which they greeted in between speaking with one another. "At least you fare better than when we last spoke. Lady Oriole."

Emily scoffed. "Yeah, I know right? I don't know why they've decided to give me _that_ nickname, but it works for me nonetheless. Once I return to Kirkwall, people there will be none the wiser."

"If you didn't want to be linked to Alistair in that way, why agree to becoming his mistress, I wonder?"

"Well, _we_ don't call it that. However, he warned me that it'll look like that once people find out. He was right. Rumors spread fast within the royal and noble circles, I'm afraid."

"What do the two of you call it, then?"

"Nothing, really? I suppose the closest explanation we've given it is 'friends with benefits'. Do I detect a hint of disapproval, Wynne?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I can see the boy is not in love with you, neither you with him. It's a strictly professional arrangement, even I can see that. I'm just curious, is all. Not much excitement is going on in my life as of late, an old woman needs to get her kicks somewhere, no?"

Emily chuckled. "How have you been? What have you been up to? I know Oghren's been with Felsi for a while, still going strong too, I hear. Aedan I know everything about as well, but not you."

"After Alistair's coronation, I went North with Shale to see if there was a way for her to regain her human form. I'm sure you know all about Shale by now?" Emily nodded in acknowledgement. Aedan had sought out the origin of Shale's existence during their travels, and found out she had been a dwarf once. "I didn't have time to see it happen, however. As far as I'm aware, the mages up North are still figuring that out. With the Anvil of the Void destroyed, perhaps it may never be possible. But, one remains hopeful. I left eventually, returned to the Circle for a time. I promised Shale I'd check up on how she fares, and I intend to do so.. But things will never really be like they once were." She sighed and looked utterly troubled then.

"Something wrong, Wynne?"

"Trouble is heading our way, Emily, I can feel it in my bones. Perhaps it is the spirit that feels it, and thus I sense it as well."

"What do you mean, trouble? In Ferelden? Like another Blight, you mean?"

"I don't know what kind of trouble. I highly doubt another Blight will happen so soon after the last. It takes time for darkspawn to find and corrupt an old God in the Deep Roads, after all. But... something is amiss in the world. Things are... stirring." Another troubled sigh. "Or maybe I'm simply getting too old for this."

"No spring chicken, eh?" the two of them laughed softly and made their way back towards the men then.

Aedan had been the second person to steal her away from Alistair's side, the blonde King grumbled audibly as his friend led his date away from the group. "How have you been feeling, Aedan?"

He eyed her warily. "Why? Still don't believe I'm doing better?" his voice sounded accusing.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I care about you, you know? You're my friend."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm sorry. Alistair has questioned me relentlessly before he went and retrieved you from your quarters. I'm suspicious by default now. I am well. Still having nightmares, but Alistair tells me it's the same for him."

"Are you excited about becoming the new Warden-Commander?"

He scoffed. "Yeah. Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. Ruler of Vigil's Keep and the arling of Amaranthine. Such fancy titles."

"I think fancy titles suit you. You are, after all, nobility."

"I _was_ nobility. After everything that's happened, I don't feel like that anymore. Once you're a Grey Warden, it's truly for life. But, to answer your initial question; it's a new chapter. One that I am very glad for. Maker knows I need the distraction."

She patted his back softly. "You'll do fine and I agree, it was a good decision."

"Will you miss this life of luxury when you return to Kirkwall?" She realized Aedan had purposely changed the topic, likely not wanting to speak on the matter anymore. As he spoke, he gestured at all the food and people around them. "I mean, three years is a long time for you to grow accustomed to this sort of life. I daresay this is the longest you've remained in one place."

"Yes, you'd be right." She chuckled lowly. "I've thoroughly enjoyed my time here at Denerim castle. The luxuries are nice, but I always knew that at one point adventure's call would lure me back to Kirkwall. I will miss the cleanliness most of all, I think. But, I'll adapt. I always adapt."

"It's good you're not betting all your hopes on being a mistress for the rest of your life."

One of her brows quirked up then. "Did you think I would in the first place?"

"You know I always found the whole agreement... odd. Unlike you."

"I like to stand out. Change tactics. Surprise people." She smiled a toothy grin at her friend. "Always being the same person becomes so dreadfully dull. People will be able to figure out your tells, you know?"

"Or, you can just admit that you still don't know what you want in life."

She sighed in defeat, knowing full well she couldn't lie to Aedan. "Yes, alright, you're right. I'm still figuring it all out as I go. So far, I cannot complain. One could've done worse with one's life."

"You know... Once I fully commit to my duties as Warden-Commander.. I won't be able to keep writing you as often as I would like. It will be expected of me to rebuild the Order as best as I can in Ferelden."

"I am aware, Aedan. Don't worry, I won't end up on your doorstep in Amaranthine, pounding on the doors, whining why you're not writing me back. Alistair and I are both aware of that."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, before leaving. I'll try to find time, of course, but-"

"Just focus on your own life, Aedan. Live it, be happy, find your purpose. If you do that, then that's enough for me to know you're alright."

"Look at you, all emotional."

"I am not emotional." She sniffed loudly.

"Yes you are! Look at that tear!" She pinched him hard, he quite literally jumped, resulting in a few confused murmurs from the guests. He chuckled and hummed then, seeing all the guests here for Emily's celebration. "Nobility love you, it seems. I'm sure they'll be sad to see you go." he whispered.

"I know of one person who won't be sad to see me leaving Ferelden."

"Where is our Queen, anyhow? Still back at the summer estate?"

Emily nodded and whispered now, too. "She refuses to return so long as I'm still here. Though I'm sure that she will remain there once I'm gone, too. She has found a paramour herself, actually. Some Orlesian noble. I am glad for her-" When Aedan gave her a suprised look, she quickly finished her sentence. "-She desperately needed to get laid."

The two of them snickered like little school children and continued to catch up with one another, before finally returning to the others. Alistair immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, ensuring nobody else would steal her from him again tonight.

* * *

Alistair kissed her sweaty face over and over and continued to stare breathlessly at her features. "You look amazing after a good fuck. All red in the face and spent."

She scoffed and rolled her neck and shoulders, feeling the relaxation wash over her. "You do have a way of making me feel good." She crawled underneath the covers and huddled up to him. Now that they were done 'working out', she started to get chilly atop the sheets.

"I'll send for your special tea, tomorrow morning. I'll likely be up before you are."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"As do I." He didn't want to conceive a child with Emily and then not being able to acknowledge the child as his own, branding it a bastard like he himself always had been. He was glad Emily wasn't ready for children either. After their first time in bed, she showed him the book she carried around wherever she went. Explaining what the tea's effects are and apologetically telling him she's been making this tea herself for some time, even before him. "You want to leave that book on botany here? I can use it to perform some pranks on Hugo."

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "That is _not_ what the book is meant for."

"Oh come on! You already know it by heart by now. You won't need it anymore! Besides, if it wasn't meant for that, then why are there recipes inside the book meant to give people the shits."

She groaned. "It's meant to solve constipation issues." When he just gave her a blank stare she laughed a second time. "So that means it's _not_ meant to prank people with."

"Well, it would certainly keep Hugo off my back." He grumbled.

"Poor Hugo."

"No, poor Alistair."

"I will miss your glib tongue."

"You will miss it just for it's glibness?" He feigned being hurt by her words, placing his hand on his heart. "Ah, you wound me, my lady. Here I thought you enjoyed my tongue in other ways."

She kissed him longinly, said tongue playing with her own as she did. She looked at him afterwards and sighed contently. "I'll miss your company, period. Be it your friendly companionship, your company in bed at night and everything in between that."

"So will I. But at least you know what I am capable of when you do not write me back. Just look at what I managed to accomplish with Aedan. Traveled across Ferelden for him and got my people to find him."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots." She giggled. "To be fair, I will be glad to see my friends, too."

"I can imagine that. You've been away from them for a while now."

"There's also loads of coin waiting for me once I return. My share of the expedition." She grinned.

"From one life of luxury right into the next, huh?"

"Oh I highly doubt that! No, I'll likely rent a new room at the Hanged Man tavern. With a bath tub and I'll probably upgrade the cot to an actual bed. I've got the coin for it. Especially since I won't need to pay for my return across the Waking Sea. Thank you for that, by the way." He merely dipped his head in acknowledgement to her thanks and continued watching her talk. "The Hanged Man isn't the best place, but I know the people working and residing in there. Besides, nobody ever got rich by spending all of their coin."

"You're planning to become rich by being frugal?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Smart girl." He yawned then but she could tell he was trying desperately to stay awake at this point.

"Come, let's sleep. You're exhausted and you've got an early start tomorrow."

"I want to talk some more. You'll be leaving soon."

"And you are the King who has many things to do tomorrow. Stop moping."

" _Stop moping._ " he mocked her in a high pitched voice. She pinched his skin hard on purpose. "OW! Em!"

"Was that supposed to sound like me?" She tried to hide her amusement but couldn't keep a straight face when she saw the playfulness in his eyes. "You can get away with anything, Alistair, I swear." Shaking her head, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she laid against him.

He stroked her hair softly, glancing down at her profile as she held her eyes shut. "Sweet dreams, my lady Oriole."


End file.
